Age of Stars: Episode II
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Several years after the invasion of Naboo, Jupiter now stands within the Jedi Order as a full ranked Jedi Knight, displaying her eagerness for knowledge and wealth of wisdom at every turn, as well as her vast capabilities learned from Master Windu himself. In her next step, challenges will be faced and with the ever growing threat of the Separatists, the days will turn ever darker.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the temple halls, Jupiter swept gracefully forwards without a flicker of concern on her face. She had just been summoned by the Council and although she did not know for what reason, she did not sense anything to cause her worry. Worrying was not in her nature. Many young padawans and Jedi bowed as she passed and she would offer a quick smile and nod of her head as she passed though she never broke pace.

Having been a fully-fledged Jedi Knight for some time now, Jupiter felt comfortable with who she was and worked hard to improve and maintain her skills. She had long since abandoned her padawan clothes and now wore very simple garb of mottled greys and darker tones. Instead of the traditional clothing of a Jedi, Jupiter had opted for customising her own clothes so that she wore a sleeveless shirt with a keyhole design with a kimono styled collar and cut. Attached to the shirt was her hood which she could wear when wanting to hide her features, something that most Jedi wore when out in public.

In addition, Jupiter wore sleek dark grey bottoms with a wraparound skirt which hugged her hips snugly, tucked into her belt which carried her lightsaber and a portion of the fabric hung elegantly between her legs. Flexing her fingers Jupiter tugged her gloves to make sure they weren't slipping, taking a deep breath as she then lifted her hands to neaten her hair. Small strands of her raven hair escaped the crown section that she kept tied back, however the rest of her hair was twisted into a loose plait that hung over her shoulder, keeping it out of her way effectively.

Taking the elevator up to the council, Jupiter paused outside of the round room, waiting a moment so that they could sense her presence before she entered. "Masters." She bowed to them respectfully, going to the centre of the room and glanced around. "You summoned me here?"

"Yes, a task for you we have." Master Yoda informed her and Jupiter nodded her head, expecting to be sent to some remote planet for a mission.

"Of course, I will do whatever you ask, master." She answered, however as she looked around, no one else gave any indication of speaking. Most of the seats were empty, including Master Windu's. Jupiter was a little disappointed not to see him, however she hid it from her expression as she watched Yoda slide off his seat and slowly begin to walk towards her.

"Important it is to pass on knowledge. A student becomes a master, the master then teaches a student. Yes?" A little confused, Jupiter frowned.

"Yes Master, it is part of our tradition to teach the younger padawans. Do you require me to take a class?" She offered but Yoda shook his hand, waving his hand at the door and it opened to reveal a very young Nautolan girl, her fourteen extensions barely touching her shoulders. Her skin was a soft shade of bluish green and her large black eyes blinked innocently as she nervously entered the council room.

"Come young padawan, be afraid you should not." Master Yoda invited and the padawan came a little closer. Jupiter could instantly see how nervous the child was so she relaxed her stance, offering an encouraging not to the youngster who sucked in a deep breath and put on a brave face. "Padawan Dhea Lempustit, like to introduce you to Jedi Knight Jupiter, I would."

"Greetings master, it is an honour to meet you." She whispered a little shakily. Jupiter arched an eyebrow, looking down accusingly at Master Yoda who merely smiled at her as some of the other members of the council rose to their feet.

"This is who we have selected to be your padawan, Jupiter." Master Plo Koon informed her as he made a soft gesture with his hand. "We meditated on the matter and the Force guided us to pair you two together. It is now your duty to teach this youngling all that you know."

"But Masters, I was not intending to take a padawan for a long time, I am still…" Slowly Jupiter faltered, realising that to argue would be fruitless as they had already made up their minds. Finally she exhaled, giving a slight shake of her head before she bowed to her superiors. "If this is what you wish then I shall do my best to train this youngling." She decided before straightening up, stepping closer to the young female. "Dhea, I am glad to meet you. I hope you learn well from me, as I learned from my master." A bright smile touched the younglings face so Jupiter softened a little, though she gave Master Yoda a stern look. "A warning would have been nice, though." He only chuckled at her.

"Had we asked you first, protested you would. Believe in yourself, young Jupiter, great strength you possess. Teach that strength to others, you should." Out of pure respect for Master Yoda's greater wisdom, Jupiter bowed her head to him and Dhea did the same, still shifting nervously even as she followed her new master from the council chambers.

The youngling could hardly contain her excitement. She had been hoping to be accepted as a padawan for a long time now as all of her friends had already been paired with other Jedi, leaving her the last to be chosen. She had never dreamed that she would be paired with the greatly renowned and respected Jupiter who had no last name. No one knew her full name and no one dared to ask as very few had the confidence to approach her, however Dhea now had her as her own master!

"M-Master?" She began and Jupiter blinked, surprised and unused to being addressed in such a way so she stopped, looking down to the youngling patiently. "Is there anything that I need to know? Any rules or things that I shouldn't do to upset you?" Dhea asked timidly, squirming on the spot and wringing her wrists with a bowed head. For a moment Jupiter just looked at her, unsure of what to do before finally, she chuckled.

"You can start by lifting your head." She said, reaching out and delicately lifting the child's head so that their eyes met. "Confidence begins with eye contact. Learn to meet people in the eye and you will find them much less intimidating when you become used to looking at them directly." Jupiter schooled, beginning to walk forwards once more and Dhea hurried to keep up. "The Jedi are peacekeepers, therefore we are figures whom people look to for protection. If you are to protect others, you must first hold the strength to be able to do so."

"I understand master. I will try my best to do better." Dhea vowed enthusiastically, making Jupiter smile down at her. Dhea's eyes sparkled, full of excitement and great anticipation. Her emotions were strong and vibrant, making Jupiter fully aware of her presence beside her so she decided that she would follow her master's approach to teaching and begin with meditation to calm her mind.

"Come, we shall meditate and I shall begin our first lesson." Jupiter instructed, motioning for her padawan to keep up with her. It was a strange feeling, a large responsibility placed heavily on her shoulders yet she was unsure if she was ready to undertake such a task. "Obi-Wan, I could use your advice right about now." Jupiter murmured under her breath, making Dhea blink up at her, not quite hearing what she had said.

"Master?" She questioned and Jupiter nodded, signalling she was listening. "Is it true your lightsaber is orange? May I see it?" Dhea questioned and Jupiter frowned slightly, looking down at the youngling.

"Do many people talk about my lightsaber?" She questioned and Dhea blushed, unsure whether or not she had spoken.

"Um…not that I am aware of. My friends used to say that your blade was very almost red, like that which the Sith used to carry. Is it true?" With a sigh Jupiter stopped once more, lifting a hand and the moment her lightsaber flew to her palm she ignited it, revealing the vibrant blade which immediately had Dhea in a stunned awe, little mouth dropping open in wonder.

"You see? Colour hardly matters, my crystal is simply unique. You have your own lightsaber, do you not?" Eagerly Dhea nodded and pulled it off her belt, revealing the aqua blade with pride. Jupiter closed her blade and placed it on her belt, reaching out and took the lightsaber from her apprentice, turning it over to inspect it closer. "You made this well, it is a good design." She complimented and when she looked down, she was shocked to see a starry eyed expression of glimmering pride, one that she had used to look up at Master Windu with when she was younger.

Clearing her throat she handed the lightsaber back, blushing slightly as she struggled not to smile. "Come, my young padawan, it's time we started your training." Dhea scampered after her and Jupiter felt an odd sense of maternal instinct in her as the soft patter of footsteps followed after her, wanting to keep Dhea close and nurture her until she was ready to walk on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Jupiter sat back in her seat, hood pulled up to cover her face as she lounged in a rather unkempt and insalubrious hovel known as a nightclub down on the lower levels of Coruscant, throwing back her drink and reached for another. Her keen ears listened, eyes quietly watching as she tracked her target. Her mission was very simple, to find out the identity of the assassin who had recently murdered a Senator and bring them in for questioning. A very simple task, however, Jupiter had one _small_ problem.

CRASH!

"I'm so sorry!" Dhea squeaked, scrambling to pick herself up off the ground and gulped as numerous eyes turned towards her and the waitress she had just knocked over, shot glasses spilling their alcoholic contents all over the floor. Jupiter groaned inwardly, wanting to hold her head in her hands as Dhea began to cause a scene, apologising repeatedly and offering to help clean up.

"Just get out of my way pipsqueak!" The angered waitress growled, picking up the glasses and haughtily strutted away as Dhea flinched, unsure of what to do. Jupiter's eyes snapped to her target, who was frowning, however when Dhea started to move towards her, people began to notice the lightsaber she carried on her hip as her cloak had become rumpled and out of place from falling.

"Hey, you're a Jedi! What business does a Jedi have in these levels?" Some rather intimidating thugs began to crowd around Dhea, cutting her off however as Jupiter rose to her feet, her target instantly recognised the danger he was in and fled. Growling, Jupiter began to give chase however when she heard Dhea wailing in fear behind her, she froze, torn between the two. Her target was getting away, however her padawan was about to be cornered by several rough looking brutes who had had too much to drink.

Decision made, Jupiter turned and pulled down her hood. "Step away from my padawan or you shall face my fury." She ordered, clenching her fists at her side as she braced herself for the possibility of a fight.

"Master!" Dhea cried out with relief and hurriedly tried to run to her however one of the thugs grabbed her by the shoulder, making to tear her back and keep her from escaping, however Jupiter thrust out a hand and the Force sent the drunkard flying backwards, smashing against a wall and Dhea continued to run, not stopping until she had flung her arms around her master's waist. "Master Jupiter! This place is scary!" Jupiter exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew she should have left Dhea behind but the youngling had begged to come and eventually persuaded Jupiter to allow her to join her. Only now was she beginning to see what a bad idea this had been.

"Go back to your drinks, have a round on me for your troubles." Jupiter announced, fisting her hand into a pocket and tossed a number of credits onto the bar and instantly everyone cheered, swiftly making to order their free drinks as Jupiter pulled up her hood and swept Dhea away, one arm closely gripping her against her side and she did not release her padawan until they were outside. "Wait here, I must try and follow the target."

"But master!"

"Wait _here_." Instantly Dhea realised that her master's tone was serious so she nodded meekly, watching as Jupiter hurriedly raced around the back to try and track down her target, leaving Dhea to stand alone in the street next to their speeder. Every sound made Dhea flinch and she shuddered, gnawing on her fingers whilst Jupiter raced through the back streets, trying to catch a glimpse of the man she had been searching for but to no avail. No doubt he would have slunk away into a hole and would not emerge for some time. "Damn it." She hissed, growling slightly before calming herself. It wasn't Dhea's fault, Jupiter should have been more cautious and kept her closer.

Turning back, Jupiter returned to Dhea who had dutifully not moved from her spot, however when Jupiter looked around, she saw no speeder. "Dhea, where's the speeder?" Jupiter questioned, hardly daring to ask as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Um, some guys came along and took it. They looked big and they had knives. I didn't want to confront them and you told me to wait, so they took off with it." Jupiter wanted to express her exasperation in a scream but restrained herself, chiding herself to be patient with her still young and inexperienced padawan.

"Dhea…you have a lightsaber. It is your most important weapon and could easily hold off…never mind. You did the right thing. You should not engage an opponent unless you are confident that you can defeat them." Jupiter reasoned, lowering herself to one knee so that she could look Dhea directly in the eye. Dhea had become better at looking at Jupiter steadily, however she still struggled with others. "There is no reason for yourself to put yourself in danger for something so little. Come, my young padawan, we'll have to find another way home." Dhea nodded, feeling a little ashamed.

"It's my fault we lost the assassin, isn't it?" She questioned as she despondently walked by her master's side, head bowed guiltily.

"No, of course not Dhea. Besides, we are not even certain that it was the assassin himself. My sources believed he was only a mediator, someone who hired people on the behalf of others. I am certain we will find our assassin, we simply need to keep looking." Jupiter explained, though inwardly she was not hopeful. The criminal network in the lower levels was nearly impossible to maintain and almost everyone was the wrong sort to be involved with, however Jupiter needed information and answers and she needed them now.

"What will we do, master?"

"Patience." Jupiter advised. "Often the answers reveal themselves in their own time. All we need to do is look in the right place and ask the right questions." Jupiter instructed, placing her hand on her padawan's shoulder to keep her close. "For the time being, however, I am going to find you a way back to the temple. Perhaps it is a little _too_ dangerous for you down here."

"But I want to help you master! It is a padawan's duty to be by their master's side and assist them wherever possible." Dhea protested, making Jupiter exhale wearily. Suddenly a movement caught her eye and her senses instantly became hyper aware of everything that was happening, including everything that _will_ happen.

"Down!" Jupiter ordered, pushing Dhea backwards with the Force so that she slid over the ground and stumbled against abandoned piles of junk, yelping as she fell down but Jupiter already had her lightsaber in hand, orange blade glowing as she deflected a volley of blast bolts, seeing the shadow hidden in the alley close by. The bolts flew off target as she sent them back, causing a pipe to burst and her assailant yelped, caught up in the blast however very quickly recovered and shot off. "Dhea stay where you are!"

"But master!" Dhea objected as she struggled to get up, stuck in a box of abandoned scrap pieces but Jupiter was already running, flying through the alley and chasing after their attacker. Her eyes narrowed in focus, jumping up onto a ledge and sprung onto a building opposite, following along above as she caught a glimpse of a figure, still cloaked in black but as she moved in closer, she became positive that it was the same person she had been targeting earlier.

Without hesitation she overtook them, cutting off their escape and dropped down in front of them before they even saw her coming, thrusting out a hand and smacked them down into the ground with a heavy thud. "Going somewhere?" Jupiter questioned, crouching over the male human as he struggled for breath.

"You're insane! Jedi scum!" He hissed, attempting to spit at Jupiter but with a wave of her hand his head was turned sideways and his attempt to insult her instantly failed.

"Not that I have you where I want you, perhaps you and I can talk." Jupiter suggested, standing up and her target rose also, crying out in panic as he was pinned against a wall with Jupiter lazily leaning into her hip. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the assassination of Senator Ru'lick, would you?" She asked calmly, pacing in front of her captive as he tried to struggle and free himself from her invisible grasp.

"I don't know anything! I swear, I don't even know what this is all about!" He declared, hissing as he tried to pull his jacket from the wall but he remained stuck fast.

"Oh really? So why did you just try to shoot my padawan and I? Very suspicious, if you ask me." Jupiter returned before suddenly opening her hand and the man flew into her grasp, fingers curling around his neck as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Had you hurt her, I would be in a far less agreeable mood in this moment, so you had better think carefully about how you answer my questions." She felt him gulp as she slowly lowered him to the ground, warily watching him as she disarmed him, his blasters flying into her hands and she tossed them aside with disregard. "Who are you?"

"Name's Pute Deskin." Pute growled at her, massaging his neck as he glanced around, trying to spot an escape route before the Jedi could notice.

"My informants tell me that you recently took a job which concerned the infiltration of the Senate. You posed as an aid and messenger, did you not?" She continued her interrogation, however Pute snarled at her.

"I don't have to answer you, Jedi!" With that he bolted, diving for one of his blasters however Jupiter reacted with speed that should be humanely impossible. She dove forwards and drove her knee up into his gut, winding him effectively before a quick chop to the back of his neck had him passed out cold.

"Just perfect, now I have to carry you." Jupiter rolled her eyes but picked him up nonetheless, carrying him back to her padawan who was still stuck with her small frame wedged into a box. Jupiter chuckled when she approached, watching her padawan struggle as she clumsily tipped the box over, giving a yelp. "Need a hand?"

"Master Jupiter! Please don't run off without me again, I don't like it down here all on my own." She sniffled, her heart hammering quickly in her chest so Jupiter pulled her up and helped her free, patting her gently on the head.

"You did a good job today, we'll just have to work on your incognito skills a little bit." She teased and Dhea blushed but smiled all the same, nodding her head in agreement. Lifting her wrist to her mouth Jupiter sent a communication to the Jedi Temple and was pleasantly surprised when Obi-Wan answered, his matured and rather handsome figure appearing on her holoform.

"Long time no see, I'm glad to see you're still in one piece, Jupiter." Instantly Jupiter smiled, relaxing at the sight of her old friend. It had been a long time since she'd seen Obi-Wan and Anakin, they must have returned from their most recent mission.

"Obi, a pleasure as always." She answered smoothly and Dhea's head lifted, picking up on the deep sentiments that Jupiter was beginning to demonstrate. Her eyes glanced between her master and the Jedi Knight called Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dhea knew of him and had sometimes even got to meet him whenever Jupiter had met with him, the two always engaging in deep, philosophical conversation whenever they had a moment to themselves. "Unfortunately my speeder was stolen down in the lower levels, I need someone to come and pick us up. As you can see, I have a guest that will no doubt have plenty to talk about when he wakes up."

"Must you always knock out your informants before interrogating them, my dear?" Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head but Jupiter only smiled softly.

"It makes them less difficult to manage when bringing them in." She answered smartly and Obi-Wan smiled, unable to hide his amusement. It was good to speak to Jupiter again, their time together was as precious as rain on Tattooine, short and far between. She looked very different to how he had become accustomed to picturing her, a young girl the ten years younger than he, skinny and slightly ratty looking from her long years a slave. She was perhaps one of the keenest intellects he knew and her skill with her lightsaber was vastly becoming well known throughout the Order.

"I'll come get you myself. Just give me your coordinates and I'll be there as soon as I can." Nodding her head Jupiter shifted the weight of her captive on her shoulder, tapping in the coordinates to send them through to Obi-Wan.

"Sending them now. Please don't take your time, Obi-Wan, my padawan looks a shock away from fainting." Dhea jumped, nervously looking around as something clattered not too far away, instinctively drawing closer to the safety of her master. She couldn't wait to return to the surface and to the temple where she knew she was safe.

"Understood. Anakin and I will be with you shortly." Obi-Wan promised and Jupiter gave a small, secret smile as Obi-Wan's image disappeared. His voice was like velvet and she could not help but feel at peace whenever she heard him speak. Her anticipation escaped her slightly and she began watching the skies, avidly awaiting the return of her dear friend and beloved little Anakin who was very almost eighteen. He had grown up into such a fine young man, she almost could not believe that he was the same boy she had grown to love as her brother on Tattooine, small, sandy haired and always excitable.

"Master?" Dhea began slowly, her hand naturally gripping onto Jupiter's belt as she nervously glanced around before fixing her dark eyes onto her mother figure. "You and Master Obi-Wan are very close, aren't you?" Jupiter was surprised at her student's question but answered all the same.

"Well yes of course. We have known each other for a long time now and we grew close when we were both drawn into the conflict between the Trade Federation and Naboo several years ago. He taught me many valuable things, including how to read, write and speak numerous languages. He is a dear friend." She explained before frowning a little further. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I thought a Jedi was not allowed to form attachments to others." Jupiter's heart gave a small jolt before she forced herself to relax, taking a breath as she lowered herself to one knee so that she could face Dhea eye to eye.

"Yes my padawan, this is true. A Jedi must forsake all attachment to others in order to be able to act and think for the benefit of all. However, this does not mean that you must go without friends and beloved people whom you are close to. You must find the balance between love and distance, where you are able to love but let go of those whom might be taken away from you." Jupiter educated carefully, selecting her words with great caution as not to confuse her apprentice. "I know that it is difficult, but it will become easier with time."

"Have you mastered it yet?" Dhea questioned, eyes flickering curiously and Jupiter had to chuckle as she rose back to her feet.

"I am not sure, my young padawan. I lost someone I idolised a long time ago and I grieved for them, but I was able to move on. I was also able to accept the loss of my mother and family, even though I never knew them. Pain is something that comes with grief, so we must learn to release it in order to be able to move forwards." Jupiter recalled, thinking back to Qui-Gon and the story of her mother's fate. "Accept that you have no real control, Dhea. The Force has a will of its own and you are but a vessel for it to manifest. People will come and go as the Force wills it and there is very little that can be done to change it. Once you understand this, you will be able to let go of people you love when their time comes." Dhea was saddened by the thought, holding onto her master more tightly.

"But were you to die, I would never be happy again. You are like my mother, Master Jupiter, you teach me and protect me, I don't think I could let you go." Reaching out Jupiter affectionately caressed Dhea's face, soothing her worries as her mind clouded with uncertainty.

"When I die, I will become one with the Force and then I shall always be with you, wherever you go." She murmured softly, trying to calm her apprentice's fears. "And then you shall become even stronger than you are now, because I will be with you. There is no need to be afraid, Dhea. Fear leads you down a dark path, so trust in your own abilities and do not worry for the future. It is always uncertain, so be mindful of the present and keep only half an eye on what is to come." Dhea's eyes shone with wonder at the wisdom of her master. It did not matter to Dhea what anyone else said, she viewed Jupiter as the strongest, wisest and most capable Jedi of them all. Her absolute faith in her master led her to believe with utter certainty that there was nothing that she could not do.

"Master, if I ever become half as strong and confident as you, I'll be greater even than Master Yoda." Dhea announced, making Jupiter laugh at the sudden declaration of her padawan.

"If you ever become half as strong and confident as I am, then I will fully expect you to surpass me. Do not settle with second best, my padawan. Strive to be the greatest that you can be." Ardently nodding her head, Dhea felt more relaxed at her master's teachings and eventually let go of her belt, drawing herself up and encouraged herself to be more confident and unafraid.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived with the speeder, Jupiter smiled as they both slid out and approached her. "Hey there Jupe, you haven't changed one bit." Anakin smiled warmly at his adopted figure, gesturing to the unconscious man over her shoulder.

"Of course not, I am as stubborn as you." She responded, tossing him into the back before she flew forwards and began to fuss over Anakin. "But look at you! You look so grown up and mature! My little racer, you'll always be my adorable little brother to me." She teased him, ruffling his hair and pinching his cheeks until he protested loudly, shaking her off whilst Dhea giggled. With a wink Jupiter invited Dhea to get into the speeder ready to leave so she did so, scampering forwards and leaving Jupiter alone with Obi-Wan.

"Jupiter, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." He said with no mask to hide his relief, lifting his hands to hold her arms and embraced her briefly as she smiled.

"You should rest more often Obi, you push yourself too hard." She chided him, lifting herself up onto her toes to brush her forehead against his in a small sign of private affection. "Come, we must hurry. I want this one locked up before he awakes so I can interrogate him without worrying about him running away again."

"As you wish, my dear." Obi-Wan gave a charming bow, smiling as his eyes never once left Jupiter, memorising her features as he held her hand and helped her to board the speeder and take her seat, waiting until she was settled before he took the driver's side. "I think not, Anakin, you almost killed us several times on our way here."

"I was simply eager to see my sister again, master!" Anakin protested however a warning look informed him that there was no negotiation on the subject. Meanwhile, Jupiter did not contain her laughter as Anakin sullenly took the passenger seat.

"Does this mean that you still drive as if you are podracing, little racer?" She questioned, mischievously tickling the back of his neck as Dhea strapped herself in.

"My flying is perfectly fine, we always get where we need to go in one piece." He answered her simply as Obi-Wan gradually lifted the speeder off the ground, checking for traffic before heading directly upwards. "If we almost crash it's only because other people aren't as good as flying as I am." Chuckling with amusement Jupiter shook her head, settling herself back on the seat whilst keeping a careful eye on her captive.

"Of course Annie."


	3. Chapter 3

Pute Deskin turned out to be a valuable source of information. Once Jupiter had everything that she needed to continue her investigation, she worked quickly in order to prevent another attack from taking place against Senators, who were all in fear of their lives. "Master, where are we going now?" Dhea questioned as she hurriedly walked behind Jupiter, trying to keep up as she strode with purposeful strides.

"We're going to one of the Outer Rim territories, a planet called Jakku. The man we pulled in was merely a pawn used by someone else to gain access to the Senate." Jupiter began to explain as she walked, already having arranged the transport that she needed. "Deskin kept Senator Ru'lick's office open after bringing up wine for the Senator to drink, allowing the real assassin to enter virtually undetected and do the job himself before leaving amidst all the chaos and confusion. They must have been paid a vast amount in order to achieve such a high level of infiltration, only the best assassins would be able to accomplish such a task."

"And are we going after them now?" Dhea continued and Jupiter sighed, halting in her step to look down at her padawan.

"Dhea, I think it would be best if you stayed behind this time. It may be very dangerous where I am going and I do not want you to be in harm's way." She said and instantly she saw Dhea's face fell.

"But I want to go! How am I going to learn from you if I am not always by your side, master?" She reasoned and Jupiter groaned inwardly, not wanting to argue with her padawan.

"Do as I say, Dhea. This is not up for negotiation." Jupiter decided to be firm, drawing herself up tall. "Be sure to keep up with your studies and help where you are needed. I will be back as quickly as possible and then we can resume your training." Dhea looked crestfallen so Jupiter quickly turned on her heel and walked away, unable to bear looking at such a dejected expression on her young padawan's face.

Dhea watched Jupiter leave, feeling lost and a little lonely. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't practice on her own as she was not allowed to be in the training rooms without supervision as she was notoriously clumsy and had accidentally caused a fire when she'd lost her grip on her lightsaber and it had connected to the main's system when trying to practice privately

"Why such a long face, Padawan Dhea?" A stern voice questioned and Dhea practically jumped out of her skin, squeaking as she spun around to see none other than Master Windu standing behind her. His hands were clasped behind his back and as he looked down patiently at the young apprentice, Dhea completely forgot to answer as she stared in absolute awe up at the renowned Master Jedi. Lifting his eyes he watched as Jupiter's form disappeared, an understanding instantly creasing his brow. "Do not worry young padawan, your master would not leave you behind unless she was absolutely certain it was for the best reason. Trust in her instincts, they are well tuned and focused."

"Y-Yes Master…" Dhea stuttered and a glint of amusement touched Windu's at the star struck apprentice. Knowing her reputation as being rather clumsy and prone to accidents when left alone, he tilted his head to the side.

"Why don't you come with me? I have some business that I could use your help with." Gasping ecstatically Dhea eagerly nodded her head, still too stunned to speak but hurriedly darted after Master Windu as he began to walk away. He heard a thud and a small yelp so he looked back, seeing the young padawan had tripped over his own feet and he gave a long sigh as she picked herself up and hurriedly joined his side, still staring up at him in amazement. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into.

Meanwhile, Jupiter was already piloting her own ship out into the atmosphere, plotting her course and checking her coordinates were correct before she made the jump to light speed. Hopefully her padawan will not get herself into too much trouble before her return, though she knew Dhea too well to hope that she could go five minutes without either falling over or breaking something.

All the same, she had high hopes for her apprentice. Dhea was sensitive to the Force and was already beginning to master its uses, though her powers were not yet up to par with other students her age, she was making steady progress under Jupiter's patient and watchful eye. "I'll be back soon little one." Jupiter murmured to herself before relaxing, watching as the stars rushed past her in a straight line, her ship flying itself to the isolated planet of Jakku, one very similar to Tattooine.

Her hand strayed to the pocking in the lining of her shirt, pulling out the handkerchief that was starting to fray, worn by time and use. Perhaps she could make a detour to Tattooine on her way back, providing she cleared things up quickly enough, however the moment the thought entered her mind Jupiter dismissed it. Hopefully she would have a captured assassin travelling along with her, which meant that it was imperative that she return with them back to Coruscant as quickly as possible. A stop on Tattooine would only provide an opportunity of escape and Jupiter absolutely could not allow that.

She missed Shmi and had never received a response to her messages which rarely got through, but she had not given up hope of one day finding the means to free her mother. She had petitioned the council and had even talked with Chancellor Palpatine, but no one would help her or even offer her the funds to purchase her mother's freedom. It made her angry at times, however Master Windu would always be there to calm and reason with her, saying that she would find her own way in due time.

Sometimes Jupiter ran out of patience and wanted nothing more than to storm over to Mos Espa, knock out Watto and take her mother by force, however she knew that would firstly get her into trouble and most likely end with her mother being killed because of her tracker. Clenching her fingers around the handkerchief, she quickly tucked it away and meditated to calm herself. Now was not the time for angered emotions, she had to be focused.

The jump was soon complete and Jupiter resumed control of the ship when she closed in on the planet, guiding it down to land at her designated coordinates. The city was small and there were very few people, however Jupiter could sense trouble all around her. She was immediately cautious as she stepped out of her ship, hood pulled up over her face and began to walk towards the city. "Halt! I need your identification and your permission papers for entering this city." A guard at the door informed her, however Jupiter merely waved a hand over his face.

"You will let me pass without question." The guard blinked, staring for a moment before his expression grew lax and slightly dreamy, eyes becoming unfocused as he stepped away from the gates.

"I will let you pass without question." He repeated and turned around, knocking on the door and immediately it swung open, allowing Jupiter inside. Immediately she was disgusted with what she saw. People sat in squalors, huddled together and very obviously starving. Several fights were occurring all over the streets, some unfortunate souls being shot on the spot. Jupiter could sense the unease of everyone around her and moved as quickly as she dared, not wanting to draw attention to herself. The fabric of her skirt belt kept her lightsaber covered, hidden from view, however her hand rested near it to always be certain that it was there.

Her eyes were drawn towards a distasteful looking bar where she could see a few different races vomiting outside. She was glad that she did not bring Dhea to see all this, otherwise the poor padawan would be having nightmares for months. "Here now luv, you looks like you could do with a nice…"

"Touch me and I shall sever that hand from your wrist." Her dark tone instantly made the merchant who had approached her rip his hand back, swallowing as piercingly pale blue eyes glowered at him, easily pushing him further away as she then turned and made her way towards the bar. Jupiter did her best not to wrinkle her nose, stepping over the threshold and glanced around her before heading to the bar and ordered a drink as a means to look like she belonged.

The alcohol was sour and fairly strong but Jupiter downed it regardless, her tolerance rather high and was easily able to maintain her senses as she slowly began to reach out across the bar, searching for one person in particular. Pute Deskin had informed her that the one who hired him lived in this town and would no doubt be easy to find once you knew how. He was a bounty hunter by the name of Raiden Turk, a Rodian.

After pulling some records, Jupiter had learned everything she could about him. He was infamous, one of the most bloodthirsty and efficient assassin's out there. No wonder he had left such a mess behind yet no evidence that he had ever been there. He was extremely dangerous and Jupiter knew that she was making a risky gamble coming here. Conversations flit through her attention as she listened for any indicator that her target was here, however nothing gave him away.

She could sense he was close, however. The Force pulled her towards him, guiding her down the right path so she slowly lifted her eyes and sure enough, she spotted him on the far side, drinking with several women pooled on his lap. Jupiter quickly averted her eyes, signalling for another drink as she continued to sit at the table, biding her time. She could not confront him here, it was too dangerous and a high risk of civilian casualties so she waited for as long as she needed to.

Eventually the Rodian got up, brushing away his companions and paid his tab before leaving, turning up his collar as he glanced left and right before leaving. Jupiter waited a few moments, pursing her lips before she began to follow, paying for her drinks. Raiden Turk had turned down a narrow street so Jupiter went high, not taking any chances that he might realise he was being followed. Her movements were effortlessly quiet, poised and balanced above as she followed him before jumping across to another building, going still as he stopped and looked behind him before continuing.

He led her to a deserted section of the city where the two backstreets crossed over one another. Someone was waiting for them and Jupiter watched as they conversed in hushed tones before an exchange was made, a message for payment. Tusk waited until the messenger was gone before he read the message that he had been given, frowning slightly.

With no one else around, Jupiter made her move. She dropped down to the ground behind him, lightsaber quickly jumping to hand and when she ignited it, Raiden Tusk froze stiffly. "Do not move, Tusk. You're coming with me." Jupiter informed him. Almost immediately Jupiter felt a disturbance in the Force, a warning, so she jumped to the side as Tusk turned and blasted at her with a gun, aiming to kill her but she deflected each bolt effortlessly, her lightsaber singing with each hit as the assassin snarled.

"You'll die Jedi, I'll see to it myself!" He pulled out a flat disc and threw it at Jupiter before she leaped up into the air, landing on a ledge but quickly had to spring off to avoid the huge blast that exploded from the disk, causing a large pit of fire that attempted to swallow her but she avoided it by the skin of her teeth, landing behind Tusk once more but he very quickly responded, blasting at her again with his gun in one hand whilst his other reached for a tonfa at his waist. When he spun the baton around, sparks ignited at its tip and lurched outwards, forcing Jupiter to deflect the attack to avoid being hit.

He did not give up any ground, forcing Jupiter to react with the fastest of reflexes as various weapons and attacks were flung at her. He tried to slice, skewer, electrify and blast her with every weapon he had but Jupiter beat them all, eyes narrowed in sharp concentration until finally she had an opening. Tusk flung another explosive at her but she sliced it in half and thrust out her hand, throwing the assassin backwards until he slammed against the wall at full velocity, making him grunt before he went perfectly limp.

"Well, that could have been worse." Jupiter mused, placing her lightsaber back on her belt before she levitated the restraints up. Not daring to approach him for concern that he was merely putting on a façade, Jupiter cuffed his wrists behind his back and placed a restraining collar around his neck that contained a tracker in case he did manage to escape. Glancing around Jupiter saw that the light was beginning to fade so she hurriedly found an old covering and placed it over the assassin, keeping him hidden from sight before she hoisted him up over her shoulder to carry him back to her ship.

She passed the guards easily enough, using the mind trick a final time before she managed to get Raiden Tusk locked in a cell, restrained effectively and thoroughly searched to ensure that he had no more concealed weapons or tools that would help him escape. This assassin had escaped from several prisons in the past, she was taking no shortcuts to keep him on lockdown. "This is Jupiter, I have the assassin. I'm bringing him back now for questioning." Jupiter spoke through her communicator as she began to take off.

"Excellent work, young Jupiter. More at ease, the Senate will be, to know the murderer of Senator Ru'lick." Master Yoda answered and Jupiter gave a small smile as she concentrated on her flight pattern, guiding the controls as she made for the upper atmosphere.

"I agree Master Yoda. He wasn't so tough after all, merely difficult to find." She informed. "I'll send another message once I am closing in. May the Force be with you."

"And with you also, may the Force be." After that there was silence so Jupiter exhaled, leaning back in her chair as she left Jakku and made the jump to light speed. She'd been gone only a day from Coruscant and already she could not wait to return to her padawan. Feeling rather smug that she had managed to capture such a widely feared assassin all by herself, Jupiter allowed herself to relax, keeping an eye on the cell to make sure that even as Tusk awoke, he did not do anything to try and escape. He cursed and struggled, but it was all fruitless in the end.

Satisfied that her mission was complete, Jupiter looked ahead and anticipated her return.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember Dhea, the focus of this exercise is breathing." Jupiter instructed as she sat cross legged opposite to her apprentice, eyes closed and slowly drawing in breath. "Focus your breathing and allow it to calm your mind. When your mind is clear you will have greater control of the Force, it will flow through you without hindrance." Opening an eye slightly, Jupiter observed her student.

She was sitting in an identical position, however her brow was creased and her jaw was tightly grit together as she tried to force herself to relax. Jupiter almost chuckled, amused at her padawan. "Inhale…exhale…inhale…exhale…push everything away from you on the exhale…allow all worldly concerns to abandon you…" She guided and slowly, Dhea began to relax. Her mind calmed and Jupiter sensed her slip into a slight meditative state, one where her usually avid thoughts were calmed almost to the point of nonexistence. "Be at peace, if it helps you can picture something that calms you. A place that you love…a person whom you feel comforted by."

Dhea sucked in a deep breath then exhaled, a dozy smile touching her thin lips and Jupiter opened her eyes properly to observe her. This was as relaxed as she had ever seen Dhea, who was usually hyperactive and constantly asking questions or tripping over herself in her eagerness to move quickly but her mind worked faster than her body. "Feel the Force as it flows through you. Let it guide you. It is your greatest ally, but if you fight against it, it will become your worst enemy and you do not want that."

"Master?" Dhea whispered, slowly cracking open one eye to look at Jupiter. "How long do I have to do this for?" Already she was becoming restless so Jupiter exhaled. She had hoped to continue the exercise for a while longer but it seems she would have to cut the lesson short. It was nearly impossible to get Dhea back into meditation once she came back to life.

"We'll stop for now if you really want." She decided as she rose to her feet and Dhea immediately bounced up, eager to move on. "It's about time we resumed practice with your combat skills. Demonstrate the first movement of the sequence we began yesterday." Dhea instantly pulled out her lightsaber and started to practice, determined to do her best for her master, however when she tried to turn on the spot she lost her balance, feet becoming tangled and instantly crashed to the ground.

Her lightsaber fell from her grip and clattered to the floor as Jupiter winced. "It's alright, calm down." She soothed, walking over to where Dhea sniffled, trembling slightly as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm hopeless! I'll never be ready for my trials, I can't do anything right." She began to cry, tears streaming down her face and Jupiter was startled, not having ever seen Dhea cry before. Usually she was so upbeat and cheerful, yet as Jupiter reached out to her she could sense the deep distress she was feeling.

"Hush now, it's alright." Jupiter murmured, drawing Dhea into her arms and embraced her as they sat on the floor. "These things take time, you can expect to make mistakes at your age, you have only just advanced from being a youngling." She reminded her gently, making small rocking motions to calm her padawan. "You will grow more confident with time, you must demonstrate great patience and wait for when the time is right. Some things cannot be rushed."

"But…but…I fall over and…and I-I…" Jupiter placed her hand against Dhea's brow and closed her eyes, pushing a calming sensation through herself onto Dhea, quelling her tears and soothing her worries as her high sensitivity picked up on Jupiter's relaxed nature and began to edge itself into Dhea.

"As your master, it is my duty to teach you all I know and help you grow into an exceptional Jedi Knight." Jupiter murmured softly as Dhea turned her glassy eyes up towards her. "And I have no doubts in my mind that you will do wonderfully in the future. Trust in yourself and you will find your own path without needing me there to guide you." Thinking over her words carefully, Dhea lifted her hand and dried her face, regaining control of herself before she slowly got to her feet.

"May I try again please, Master Jupiter?" She requested and with a smile, Jupiter nodded her head, standing up and allowing her some space as Dhea went to reclaim her lightsaber and started the movements again, this time more slowly and with greater control, concentrating all of her effort onto each motion.

Their lesson was later interrupted when Obi-Wan entered. For a moment he was silent as Jupiter lifted a hand, requesting that he not interrupt as she watched Dhea finally complete the first stage of the combat exercises she had instructed her apprentice to memorise. "Excellent Dhea, very well done." She praised with a smile, rising from her seat as Dhea beamed breathlessly, however when she noticed that Obi-Wan was also present, she squeaked and hastily bowed as he approached, also smiling.

"Master Kenobi! I did not realise you were watching…" She said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"You looked very much at ease, Padawan Dhea, your master is right. You did well." He informed her and immediately Dhea glowed from the compliment, practically bouncing on her feet as Jupiter glanced at Obi-Wan and quickly realised that he wanted to talk.

"Dhea, please wait outside for a moment. I believe Master Kenobi has something private he wishes to discuss." Jupiter requested.

"Yes, if that's alright. I hate to interrupt." Obi-Wan apologised but Jupiter waved a hand, reassuring him that everything was alright as Dhea gladly skipped outside to wait patiently as the two Jedi Knights turned to face one another. "Jupiter, you've taken to teaching younglings like a moth to a flame. You are rather good at it." He complimented her but Jupiter chuckled, reclaiming a seat and invited Obi-Wan to do the same.

"I have been training her for several months now yet it feels like only yesterday we were introduced to one another. Time flies by far too quickly in my opinion." She said with a wistful sigh, her eyes shifting to the door where she could sense her padawan waiting for them quietly. "What was it you needed to discuss, Obi?" His eyes darkened and immediately Jupiter sensed something was wrong so she leaned a little closer, her eyes focusing her attention on her fellow Jedi.

"There has been a request for aid from a planet by the name of Hosha. It is one of the minor planets under the Republic, however it has been under attack for some time now by pirates who have been taking their resources and causing great harm to the people that live there. The Council has asked that you go and offer assistance and if possible, subdue the pirates before further damage is sustained." Obi-Wan informed her and Jupiter hummed in thought.

"Hosha. It is not a planet I am familiar with." She murmured. "Who are its inhabitants?"

"To my understanding, they are a reptilian people merely known as Hoshans." Obi-Wan answered her studiously. Jupiter smiled, knowing full well that he had already done all the research possible on the planet. "I will send you all the information I have to save you time."

"Thank you Obi." Jupiter rose to her feet, breathing softly as she glanced to the door where her apprentice awaited her.

"Will you take your padawan with you?" Her friend asked, reaching out and touching her arm delicately as they stood fairly close to one another.

"Yes, subduing pirates is something I have done numerous times before and I cannot shelter her forever. Dhea is capable enough that she will be able to stay out of harm and I will be right there with her. I see no issue." Jupiter decided finally, turning her head to smile gently up at Obi-Wan. "Don't wait up for me, alright?"

"Be careful." He warned her, fingers gripping a little more insistently on her arm, eyes gazing imploringly into hers. "Please do not take after Anakin and become reckless, these brigands sound dangerous. Perhaps I should ask the council to allow me to go with you." Obi-Wan worried however Jupiter only chuckled, reaching up and touching her hand to his bearded face, smoothing her thumb against his cheek before giving it a playful pat.

"I am more than capable of looking after myself, Obi-Wan, I am not a little girl anymore." She reminded him however Obi-Wan was reluctant to let go. Everything within him was warning him that something was about to happen and he was concerned that Jupiter was heading down a dangerous road and he wanted to protect her from it. "Obi? What troubles you?" Sensing the discord within him, Jupiter stepped around to face him properly, hand dropping to his shoulder in concern as Obi-Wan held his forehead, wincing as if it pained him.

"It is just a feeling, I cannot help but sense that you will be in danger if you leave. The council have not heeded my warning, so I came directly to warn you myself." He murmured, soft voice tickling at Jupiter's heartstrings as she felt herself being drawn closer to him unknowingly, looking up into his beautiful gentle eyes.

"Do not fear, Obi, I'll be cautious and take heed of your warning. If there is danger coming for me, I shall be ready for it." She promised him, giving a final smile as she reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before she let him go, turning to leave. The scent of her hair caught Obi-Wan and he closed his eyes slightly, unable to help but admire the fragrance as it very quickly disappeared. He remained tense and uncertain, wanting nothing more than to go in Jupiter's place however the council had insisted that they felt Jupiter was the best Jedi for the task for her diplomatic and combat skills as well as her knowledge of pirate operations.

"Please take care." He pleaded after her, long since the door had closed behind her back and Obi-Wan had been left alone in the practice room with his premonition of despair heavily weighing on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Dhea could not believe her luck. She was finally going on a mission off world with her master and to fight pirates, no less! Wriggling on her seat she watched as Jupiter flew their ship off world, following the flight pattern as they carried emergency supplies in their cargo hold. "What do you want me to do Master Jupiter? Do you need me to scout? I can help you fight off the pirates! Are we going to have to fight every single one of them?" Dhea asked however as she spoke, her own words frightened her. Catching her concern, Jupiter chuckled.

"You must make up your mind whether or not you are nervous or excited, my eager young padawan." She teased gently as she flew further out into space, circling around the planet to reach the right direction and position to make the jump to light speed. "But yes, there is a possibility that we will have to fight the pirates. However, if I can help it, I would rather you stayed well back from the frontlines and allowed me to handle things. The pirates may leave if I can convince them that it is in their best interest to leave the people of Hosha alone."

"Understood master." Dhea nodded, attempting to wear a brave face but inwardly she felt like a melting puddle of nerves, chewing on her lip and her body refused to sit still. As they made the jump to light speed, Dhea only felt more anxious the closer they came to their destination. "What if they do not leave?"

"Then I shall call for reinforcements and hold them off until the cavalry arrives." Jupiter answered simply, glancing across to her apprentice. "Calm your mind, Dhea. It is easier to act when a Jedi has a clear head." She advised, switching on the controls for auto pilot before rising to her feet. "It will be rather hot on the planet, the tropical climate is what the Hoshans adapted to over a millennia so I suggest you soak for a while and then apply the moisturiser to keep your skin hydrated before we arrive." Jupiter instructed, gesturing with her head and Dhea instantly got to her feet.

"Yes master." She spoke quickly and hurriedly ran to soak in water. Whilst her padawan prepared for the climate, Jupiter made certain that the medical supplies and provisions were all accounted for and that they were secure before returning to the cockpit. Dhea took her time in the bath. The water was the one place where she felt truly at ease and she could relax.

Her master had taught her during meditation to envision a place which helped her to let go of all emotions and thoughts and her mind always drifted to the waters of her home world. It brought her peace and she was able to imagine herself floating effortlessly with the voices of her people bubbling around her. It was never truly enough to help her ease into thoughtlessness, however, so Dhea often tried to mediate on her own to practice but with very little success.

Sighing softly she opened her eyes, watching the bubbles rise and pop upon reaching the surface. She swam around the tank for a while, gracefully moving through the water without ever needing to worry about being clumsy. Dhea was always agile in the water. Once she felt like she had soaked enough she applied a special serum to her skin which trapped in the moisture and would protect her from harsh sunlight as she tended to dry out much faster than her people as her skin was sensitive.

A call came from her master to announce they were approaching the planet so Dhea hurried back up to the cockpit, watching as they left light speed travel and immediately a planet of lush green and blue appeared before them, the atmosphere fixed with mottled greys from tropical storms that rained down upon the planet. "It's beautiful!" Dhea gasped softly, mouth dropping open as Jupiter guided the ship down towards the surface.

"Be mindful of your surroundings my young padawan, we do not know what exactly to expect." Jupiter cautioned as she set the ship down on the ground where her coordinates indicated the capital city was supposed to be, however when she had landed in the clearing she could not see a single building in sight.

"Are we in the right place master?" Dhea frowned, peering out the window however Jupiter shut down the engines and proceeded outside, hand ready to retrieve her lightsaber as she cautiously stepped outside. The air was rather thick however it was suitable for Jupiter to breathe as her scanners had informed her correctly. "Master?"

"Quietly Dhea." Jupiter motioned for her padawan to join her, looking around. The forest was thick with green, trees reaching high into the sky however as Jupiter began to inspect more closely, she noticed that numerous trees had severe scorch marks and several had been felled, the wood split into sharp splinters. "We mean no harm, we are peacekeepers from the Republic." Jupiter called out loudly, hoping to gain the attention of the creatures that she sensed were watching them closely. "We have brought medical supplies, food rations and emergency power units." For a moment there was no response, but then Jupiter herd the sound of snapping vines and the creaking of wood so she looked up.

Dhea gave a yelp of surprise and instantly clung tightly onto Jupiter as small reptilian creatures slid down thick vines, quickly surrounding the two Jedi however as Dhea began to panic, Jupiter set a comforting hand on her shoulder and immediately Dhea felt more at ease. "We don't trust strangers." One of the Hoshans snarled, standing only a meter high with scaly skin, a quilled spine and sharp teeth bared straight at them, crude spears pointed directly at them.

"We come in peace." Jupiter reassured them, bowing her head in greeting. "Please, we have brought you supplies and it is my intent to help free you from the pirates that oppress you. There is no need to fear us." Jupiter reassured the Hoshans, however they all continued to growl and glare at the Jedi with deep suspicion. Jupiter did not blame them. Most were injured and bandaged in large leaves, she could not imagine what they must have been through since the pirates arrived.

"Stay your weapons, these are our allies!" A female voice commanded and an older looking reptilian creature crawled down the tree, claws digging into the bark before she scurried along the ground, weaving her way towards them before finally she stood up, glad in a simple garb made of entwined vines and leaves, large quills protruding from the shoulder pad she wore. "Welcome friends." Her tongue flickered between her teeth as she bowed and Jupiter immediately returned the gesture, Dhea doing the same. "You come at a time of great sorrow, but you bring hope with you. Please, help my people."

"Of course, that is what we are here for." Jupiter reassured her, giving a warm smile. "I am known as Jupiter and this is my padawan apprentice, Dhea Lempustit. We are honoured to make your acquaintance."

"Chief Gorga Bell-Amari'ah." Gorga introduced herself with an inward pride, making Jupiter smile further as she stood upright.

"Dhea, we'll unload the supplies. Do you need help transporting the provisions to your city?" Jupiter asked however Gorga only gave a thick chuckle, grinning slightly as she pointed upwards.

"You are already in our city. Look closer." Turning her head upwards at Gorga's behest, Jupiter squinted as she looked into the distant canopy high above. Slowly she began to see the tree huts that were built into the forest's structure, purposefully built to hide in plain sight.

"Impressive." Jupiter said, admiring the architecture of how such a city could be hidden through the use of the land. "We shall help you bring your supplies to your people. Please, you are welcome inside." Jupiter motioned and several of the warriors tucked away their spears and came to help her unload all of the provisions that she had been ordered to bring with her. As they worked, Jupiter asked questions about the pirates and what they wanted, learning all she could ready for when they next came.

They were after the oil that lay underneath the ground's surface. They had already begun to blow up parts of the forest in order to dig down and steal the oil, however when the Hoshans had begun to fight back, the pirates turned on them and attempted to wipe them out in order to keep the spoils for themselves. Dhea was shocked and deeply disturbed at the level of cruelty, however Jupiter was not surprised. She expected nothing less from lowlifes such as they.

"Keep focused, Dhea." Jupiter murmured, ushering her padawan to one of the tree lifts that the people had lowered to collect the supplies. "We are too exposed on the ground, go up and begin treating those with injuries whilst I hide the ship." Unable to argue Dhea did as her master bade, joining the reptilian people who were now extremely warm and welcoming, offering her fruits and drinks from the few supplies they had left. She learned that the fighting had scared away pray and with most of their trees being torn down, they had very little left to hunt and gather. She accepted only a little out of politeness but did not want to take too much from them, feeling guilty that they had suffered so much.

Jupiter used foliage to hide the ship away, some of the Hoshan warriors assisting her until she was confident that the ship would not be seen by any pirate scouts. "Alright, let's go up, shall we?" She smiled to the other Hoshans who clicked and screeched in their native language, excitedly chattering as they ushered Jupiter onto one of the lifts, eager to make her a place in their home and welcome her properly. Jupiter was deeply captivated by the way these people opened their arms to them, offering them food and drinks to nourish them and ensuring that they were not too hot, insisting that they allow someone to fan them so that the tropical temperatures did not affect them.

Jupiter spoke for a long while with Chief Gorga whilst she treated as many wounded as she could, learning a little more about their world. It turned out that the city stretched as far as the forest did, being one entire unit however since the deforestation they had lost a great number of their people and many more were now refuges at the heart of the forest with the Chief who could do very little to protect them. Dhea was horrified.

"Can't we just take out the pirates now whilst they do not expect it? Surely they should all be brought to justice for what they have done!" She declared however Jupiter sent her a stern look.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way, Dhea. We are peacekeepers, we cannot inflict harm on one people on behalf of another unless it was for their protection." She reminded he student who blushed and looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "I understand your compassion for these kind people, but if there is a way to settle this without bloodshed then we must take it."

"I understand master." Dhea answered, biting on her lip. Satisfied that Dhea knew her place, Jupiter returned to tending the wounded whilst Dhea shared out the food provisions to grateful Hoshans who practically wept when she would give them even the smallest of foods. She could not help but feel angry. Those pirates deserved to suffer for harming these good and innocent people, surely? At the very least, they should be tossed away into a dark prison cell where they will never see the light of day again.

Jupiter's eyes flicked over to her apprentice, sensing her anger and it concerned her but for the moment, she did not press things. It was not the time or place. The Hoshans gave Jupiter and Dhea their own hut to stay in, providing them with blankets and ensured that they were comfortable before leaving them to rest. Dhea fell asleep almost instantly however Jupiter remained awake, reaching out with her senses to try and locate the pirates, keeping herself awake to make sure that they did not attempt to raid in the night.

Glancing over to her apprentice, Jupiter sighed softly. She was unsure of what to do with Dhea, quite honestly. She was attentive and determined to learn, however she was often more of a hindrance than a help and today had set a worry within Jupiter's mind about the level of anger she was able to feel. All the same, she cared for her deeply and Jupiter adored her enthusiastic character, her sweet innocence and her clumsy nature. It was all very endearing.

Reaching over in the small hut that they shared, Jupiter pulled the blanket to cover her padawan's shoulder, ensuring that she was warm before resuming her watch, not one closing her eyes to rest as she began to sense a fast approaching blackness which caused her senses to spiral into anxiousness, just like Obi-Wan had warned her. Of course Jupiter's main concern were the people of Hoshan, however she could not help but feel concern for her apprentice. Something was coming and whatever the future held, it was certainly bad tidings.


	6. Chapter 6

Dhea was awoken to the sound of the Hoshan people screeching, claws scratching into the wood as they desperately took cover. "What's happening?!" Dhea squeaked, scrambling to get up and crawl out to join her master who was already awake and alert.

"The pirates are coming. Wait back here, Dhea, I will deal with them." Without a further word Jupiter launched herself over the side and descended rapidly towards the ground, Dhea gasping in shock however at the last moment Jupiter rotated and pushed her hand down, breaking off her own fall with the Force to then land unharmed on the ground with her feet. Sighing with relief, Dhea watched as her master walked forwards towards the growing specks that were speedily approaching, trails of dust following behind them until the pirates came into sight.

Jupiter met them in a large clearing, standing perfectly still as they hooted and yelled, streaking past her before they started to circle. She did not recognise any of the faces however there was a various mix of species. "Looks like those reptiles called for backup!" One of the pirates called as they finally came to a halt, circled around Jupiter with their weapons directed threateningly at her. "No funny business, human, or we'll blast you back to whatever hovel you came from."

"Understood." Jupiter spoke smoothly, lifting her hands to show she did not intend to fight them. Yet. "I am here with a message from the Senate, directly from the Republic capital of Coruscant. You are to cease all activity upon this planet and vacate immediately or face the consequences of your crimes." She informed them however they only broke out into fits of laughter.

"You and what army?" One of the pirates demanded, thrusting his blaster closer towards her. "I don't see no one else little girl. You're all on your own, ain't ya?" Arching an eyebrow Jupiter hid her displeasure, slowly lowering her hands to her sides before all at once pulling her lightsaber free from where it was hidden, introducing the scum to her bright orange blade.

"I am the army." She murmured coolly, eyes narrowing in focus as several of the pirates gulped and drew back from fear, shocked to see a real Jedi facing them down. "Leave now and never return. This is your only warning. Failure to comply will lead to death and imprisonment. I do not care which." For the first time the pirates lost their spunk, nervously glancing towards one another until finally a figure stepped forwards, tipping back the large admiral hat with a pluming feather to reveal his smirk.

"Greetings Jedi, I am the captain of this hearty crew. I'm afraid surrender just isn't in our nature, so perhaps you had better leave before people begin to get hurt." He suggested mockingly however Jupiter merely drew her shoulders back, keeping a careful eye on everyone around her.

"Retreat is not in my vocabulary, so unfortunately for you I will not be going anywhere." With a sudden thrust of her hand all weapons suddenly shot into the air, forcefully dragging themselves out of the grips of the pirates who yelled in fear as Jupiter spun them around to face her opponents, circling around her and she kept a hand held up high, ready to pull the triggers if necessary. "You have an hour to comply." The pirate captain blinked, human features contorting in surprise before he began to laugh, baring his gold and black teeth whilst stroking the full beard he sported.

"Fine, fine, we'll go. We know when we are outsmarted, right boys?" They all muttered in response, nervously watching the weapons that were pointed at them, uncertain on what to do. "A pleasure conversing with ya, Jedi." The captain bowed, sweeping off his hat flamboyantly before he turned around, giving a sharp whistle and immediately everyone returned to their speeders, hurriedly escaping as the blasters continued to follow their movements until finally, they were gone.

"Wow master, that was amazing!" Jupiter blinked, turning around to see Dhea and a hoard of Hoshans running towards her, cheering and celebrating their victory however Jupiter shook her head, brow furrowed darkly.

"I'm afraid that isn't the end. They'll be back, you can be sure of that." She revealed and instantly there was silence. Turning around Jupiter guided the blasters towards the Hoshans and they each grabbed one as they dropped from the air, blinking and looking them over carefully. "You may need those to defend your home. Come, they'll be back soon and we need to formulate a strategy to keep them from destroying anymore of your homes." Chief Gorga looked despondent and forlorn however she called her people to return to the treetops and Jupiter gave Dhea a stern look, unhappy that she had disobeyed an order.

Dhea blushed, bowing her head as she followed behind her master, returning to the trees above. Jupiter immediately set about formulating a plan that would effectively keep the pirates back. She applied a strategy which the Hoshans seemed rather pleased about, glad to put it into action. They would set up three rings around the perimeter, the first one comprised of blasters and archers to take out as many of the pirates whilst they were in the open. The second ring would be further inland and situated mainly on the ground.

This would focus on traps, setting up obstacles that would keep pirates from getting any closer to the centre of the city where all the women, children and elderly would be kept for security. "It is very important that you do not allow them to break past the second ring as this would mean they had a direct shot at the city's heart, which is what they'll aim for this time." Jupiter informed them all, arms folded as she sat cross legged next to the chief. "The third ring is the final defence, which is where I will then take the lead however, we do not want them to reach this far inland."

"Fight well, my people. Today, we free ourselves from the tyranny of these scum!" Chief Gorga croaked, lifting her staff high and her people answered with a resonating cry, clicking and shouting with pride before hurriedly rushing off to put their plan into action, knowing that time was of the essence. Dhea glanced around, watching everyone leave before she hopped towards her master.

"Master Jupiter, aren't we going to call for backup?" The apprentice questioned in confusion, not understanding why Jupiter had not yet contacted the Jedi Temple requesting aid.

"I have already sent a signal to the council to inform them of our situation, however they would never reach us in time, we are on our own for the time being." Jupiter answered simply. "This will be a quick but bloody battle. We must hope that it falls in our favour, my dear padawan." Smiling softly Jupiter reached out and placed her hand on Dhea's face, cupping her cheek and smoothing away her worries with a nurturing gaze which gave Dhea newfound peace and confidence.

"What am I to do? Do you want me to fight alongside you master?" Dhea looked up at her master hopefully but was disappointed when Jupiter shook her head.

"I need you up here with the women and children. If any pirate manages to slip past me, I need you to defend the weak." She instructed, exiting the hut and Dhea hurried to follow. "You are still too inexperienced to be involved directly in conflict. You are here merely to observe and learn from what I do, nothing more. Am I understood?" Her tone was stern and warning, making Dhea deflate unhappily as she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Yes master." Once her back was turned, Dhea pouted. She could fight, she had been practicing! Besides, these were only some stupid pirates, there wasn't any real danger, was there? Folding her arms Dhea watched as her master descended down a platform and concealed herself within the branches of the trees, poised and ready to move as the sounds of blaster bolts came from the distance. The pirates had returned, just as Jupiter had predicted. Once again Dhea was amazing by her master's wisdom and knowledge. She seemed to calm and composed whilst Dhea was beginning to shake with nervousness.

The blasts got closer and she peered into the distance, watching as the second defence line sprung their traps, pulling up thick vines to tear pirates from the backs of their speeders before another group of Hoshans would jump on and take over, screeching in alarm as they tried to gain control before finally they were able to chase after other pirates, firing the blasters at them. Dhea winced when one of the stolen speeders was blown up, gritting her teeth in anger as the pirates broke through the second line and came streaking straight for the heart of the city, launching explosives as they went. How dare they?!

When Dhea caught movement she turned to see Jupiter leap from her hiding position, spreading her arms as she ignited her lightsaber blade and with a single slice, split a speeder in two. Immediately the pirates gunned for her and Dhea watched in awe as her master fought them off, deflecting every single blaster bolt with effortless ease, flashes of orange whirling around her body as she then punched the air, the Force billowing out as she took up a boxing stance and sent several of the pirates spinning out of control on their speeder until it crashed.

Dhea had always admired the unique fighting form Jupiter had always adopted. It was nothing like the other masters as they all preferred more elegant, graceful and traditional styles, whereas Jupiter utilised her superior strength and aggressive style. With each punch Jupiter knocked down another pirate however they kept on coming, gradually trapping her within a circle however Jupiter did not panic.

Her sharp eyes calculated each and every position they held, watching carefully before she sprung high up into the air at the last moment, dozens of blaster bolts flying underneath her as she archer her back and turned over her head. The pirates below yelled as they were caught in their own crossfire, making Jupiter smirk as she sprung off the strong bark of the trees around her, leading them on a chance and attempted to pull them away from the city.

"Get those explosives fixed NOW!" The pirate captain bellowed in order, snarling as he aimed his gun after Jupiter but as he fired she dodged out of the way. "Kill the Jedi, kill her now!" His men all gunned after Jupiter who led them back into another trap where Hoshan warriors lay in wait, throwing nets and spears down from above, trapping many more of the pirates as they yelled in angered frustration.

Not breaking pace Jupiter continued to run, circling back around to take care of the explosives. If they take down any more trees, the huts above would be destroyed and the Hoshans would be severely affected. Her feet sailed over the ground, ducking under shrubbery before finally she had returned to were several of the pirates were setting detonators against the tree trunks, trying to work quickly. "I don't think so." Jupiter glared, lifting a hand and tore them backwards, making them scream in terror as she flung them against a tree trunk to knock them out.

"Master!" Jupiter almost cursed, looking around to see Dhea scrambling to descend the treetops. "They're coming back, look out!" Instantly Jupiter whirled around, deflecting bolts that were blasted straight at her. A thick line of pirates emerged from the shrubbery, attempting to pin her down but Jupiter kept them at bay, sending several blast bolts back and knocked a few of the pirates down, thinning the line. "I'm coming master!"

"Stay out of this Dhea, that's an order!" Jupiter shouted and Dhea blinked. She had never heard her master shout before. However as she looked at the situation, Dhea could not think of anything else but helping her master. Jupiter was pinned down and the explosives were set to go in just one minute. She had to help! She could prove she was brave, she'll make her master proud. With raw determination filling her entire being, Dhea dropped down with her lightsaber in hand, giving a yell as she charged forwards, however she tripped over a tree root and her face planted itself in the floor.

"Ow…" She groaned, picking herself up however when attention turned towards her, she squeaked and hurriedly lifted her lightsaber to deflect the bolts. A shock went through her body as the powerful blasts made her arms violently shudder. This was nothing like training, perhaps this was not such a good idea.

"Dhea!" Jupiter roared in anger, staring as her student tried to fend off a few of the pirates. She had to reach her, but the explosives were almost at the end of their countdown. "Dhea get to cover immediately!" Jupiter shouted in order, turning herself and swung her lightsaber to deflect three bolts in a quick flourish of her blade, sending them directly at Dhea's attackers to defend her, shooting them down and Dhea blinked, watching as they fell before she turned to see Jupiter opening her hand, using one hand to continue blocking with one hand as the other pulled a blaster into her grip.

Calming her mind Jupiter lifted the blaster and rapidly began to fire at the detonators, destroying them before they could explode and destroy the trees around them. The Hoshan people had retreated, tending to their wounds however all other pirates had either been killed or subdued, leaving just this small faction remaining. Jupiter could not see the captain however she could sense he was close by, however in the rush of the battle she did not have time to pinpoint where exactly.

With a sudden burst of speed Dhea's mouth dropped open as she watched Master Jupiter sprint directly for the pirates, bolts missing her by bare inches before all at once she spun around, punching one in the head and her leg kicked up, knocking another in the stomach before all at once she began to take them out several at a time, eyes narrowed dangerously and the apprentice stared in awe as Jupiter took on half a dozen pirates and defeated them in a matter of moments. Pausing to take a breath, Jupiter reached out to her surroundings, trying to sense any further danger but it returned clear so she relaxed, sheathing her blade and stood upright.

Glancing around she saw Dhea staring at her with eyes glittering of wonder, mouth dropped open and for a moment, Jupiter forgot to be angry with her student. She was just glad she was safe. "Dhea…" Jupiter sighed with a shake of her head, placing her hands on her hips to look at her sternly. Dhea blushed but grinned all the same, excitedly running towards her master.

"You were amazing master, you defeated all the pirates!" She celebrated, beaming from ear to ear and Jupiter smiled, enjoying how vibrant and alive her student felt despite having just emerged from the battle. She was glad she was not too traumatised, but the aftershock was yet to hit her. Jupiter relaxed, hands dropping to her sides as Dhea ran at her as fast as she could, intending to spring at her idol and inspiration, however a shadow crossed her mind and before she could even slow down, the sound of a blaster shattered the air and instantly, Jupiter's gut twisted and froze.

"DHEA!" Her screech caused all Hoshans to freeze in place, fear striking their hears at the terrified scream of such a composed warrior, however Jupiter felt her heart shatter to pieces and tears began to stream down her face. Her apprentice was only ten feet away yet even as Jupiter started to run, the blaster bolt tore through her tiny body, causing her eyes to widen in shock and pain as the burning in her chest became excruciating.

She froze in place as Jupiter thrust out a hand, sending the pirate captain flying backwards until he struck a tree and there was a sharp crack as his neck snapped, however Jupiter ignored everything else other than her apprentice as she fell to her knees, stunned. "Dhea! Dhea hold on!" Jupiter pleaded, panic and fear rushing over her as the Force began to tremble, distorting out of balance. Everything seemed to slow and Jupiter's eyes became alerted to a flash of light that suddenly flickered on a tree and with a terrified scream, she watched helplessly as the explosion blasted through the tree trunk and consumed her apprentice.

Jupiter was caught in the blast, sending her flying backwards and she felt the burning sensation dance up her arm and lick at the side of her face, however it was nothing compared to the sudden cold emptiness she felt in her chest. For a while she lay stunned, head throbbing in pain but when she heard the cracking sound of a tree beginning to fall, her senses rushed back to her all at once. "NO!" Thrusting out a hand Jupiter caught the tree before it fell too far, gasping for breath as she lay flat on her back.

The Hoshan people in the trees above screeched in fear as the tree leaned precariously towards them, threatening to smash through part of their homes and walkways however Jupiter grit her teeth and turned it the other way, moving it so that when she let it go, it dropped to the ground and caused a resounding crash, the boom and trembling sensations rushing Jupiter as she stumbled to her feet, her heart beating a thousand stabs of pain throughout her body with every pulse. "Dhea? DHEA!"

Finally she spotted a tiny body lying on the ground perfectly still and Jupiter rushed towards her apprentice, sliding to a halt and quickly she gathered up the limp frame of Dhea Lempustit into her arms. "Dhea? Dhea!" She tried to shake her awake however there was no sign of life. No bright smile, no glittering eyes, not even a tiny, excitable little heartbeat. She was gone. "No…no!" Jupiter heard the rush of engines as their reinforcements arrived too late but she ignored everything, lifting Dhea's head to her and cradled her close, rocking as she began to sob, the Force trembling under the weight of her emotions.

Obi-Wan leaped from the ship the moment the ramp was down, rushing towards where he could feel a huge disturbance in the force but as he reached the clearing, he froze in place. The ground trembled and Jupiter released the most agonised scream he had ever heard. He could feel her pain and it stabbed through his chest, causing him to stagger under the intensity as Anakin also reached his side, eyes wide in shock.

The trees shook, leaves cascading to the ground as the very air vibrated under Jupiter's agony, the Force resonating powerfully with her emotions as she screamed her fury and rage into the world, gripping her precious apprentice close to her. Jupiter felt ashamed and heavily laden with guilt, it coursed through her veins as the tears washed away the dirt and soil that smeared her skin. The sheer power that violently shook the ground only stopped when Jupiter had no breath left, rasping for air and shaking with sobs as the others all regained their balance, almost thrown off their feet from the force of her episode.

"Wait here Anakin." Obi-Wan instructed quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly before he slowly approached Jupiter, wary that she may lash out in her grief and distraught confusion. "Jupiter. Jupiter it's me, it's Obi-Wan." He said to her softly, gradually getting closer until finally he knelt down behind her. He was shocked to see the severe burns down her left arm and face however he quickly pushed it aside and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done."

"You're wrong!" She sobbed, refusing to relent her grip of Dhea as she tried to stumble through the pain and find a way to let go, but all her training amounted to nothing as she clutched the lifeless body of her apprentice to her. "I could have saved her…I should have left her behind…I should…I should have…" Jupiter pressed her eyes shut, trying her best to halt the tears but they rebelled against her. "She's gone, Obi-Wan, and it is all my fault."

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." He murmured and gradually pulled her into him, embracing her securely to try and calm her down. Anakin stayed back to organise the pirates that survived to be loaded into cells, keeping everyone at a distance however when Jupiter sensed small creatures approaching, she looked up to see that the Hoshan people were gathering around, filling the entire clearing and positioned in the trees around them. She blinked, taking deeper breaths as she watched Chief Gorga approach with a grieving expression.

"We are sorry to have caused you pain. We will honour your apprentice for her compassion and bravery in our hour of need." The chief vowed before she bowed deeply and instantly all of her people followed her example, bowing their heads in reverent respect to the fallen apprentice. Jupiter blinked, the tears slowly beginning to quell so she bit down on her lower lip, pressing her eyes shut before slowly, she lay Dhea on the ground.

Reaching out Jupiter closed her eyes and placed the small hands of her first apprentice upon her stomach, shifting back before she sat on her knees, taking one final calming breath before she bowed her head to the ground, copying the example that the Hoshans were demonstrating. Obi-Wan kept on arm around her back as he too bowed, a silent vigil to honour the fallen student.

The Hoshan people decorated her with exotic flowers and rubbed scented oils into her skin as offerings of gratitude, dancing and singing in her honour as they also celebrated her victory. Jupiter did not speak again, drifting in complete silence with a distant look in her eye as she watched Dhea be carried away in a glass coffin, the flowers still decorating around her body. Obi-Wan was rapidly growing concerned for Jupiter who refused treatment for her burns, pushing everyone away from her as they boarded the ship and returned back to Coruscant.

"Master, will she recover?" Anakin asked quietly, looking over to Jupiter with concern. She had not eaten or drunk anything since leaving and he could sense the grief that weighed heavily in her heart as she stared blindly into space.

"Give her time, Anakin. To lose an apprentice is something that no one wants to experience and Jupiter is still young. It will be a terrible blow against her, but I am confident she will recover in time." Obi-Wan answered, though he had his doubts. He remembered how quickly she had recovered after Qui-Gon's death even though it had been just as painful for her. This time, she seemed unable to move forwards.

As Anakin went to check their flight progress, Obi-Wan slowly sank into the seat next to Jupiter, wondering what he should say. He wanted to take away her pain if he could, but it was impossible. She looked lifeless, as if a part of her had died alongside her apprentice. "Jupiter?" He questioned softly however she gave no response, merely continued to stare straight ahead. With a soft sigh he glanced around to make sure no one was nearby before he reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and leaned closer to her. "Do not let this consume you. It would be dishonourable to Dhea's memory if you do not move on, you have to live on her behalf."

His words filtered through to Jupiter's mind and she thought them over carefully, knowing that he was right. Jupiter was not concerned, she knew that she would be able to let go, however for the moment she wanted to grieve and punish herself for failing to protect someone who had so avidly looked up to her for inspiration. Jupiter thought it only fair that she suffer for the time being, viewing this as a lesson that she had allowed herself to become too attached. All the same, she could not help but draw comfort from Obi-Wan's hand holding hers, his gentle and understanding voice whispering in her ear so she leaned against his shoulder and pressed her eyes shut, exhausted and drained.

Obi-Wan exhaled with relief when Jupiter finally moved, resting her weary head against his shoulder and she secured her grip on his hand. Tilting his head to the side Obi-Wan tucked her head close to him, wanting nothing more than to comfort her in her grief. Fairly soon she had fallen asleep but Obi-Wan did not move, allowing to her rest even when Anakin returned and blinked in surprise at the two of them, wrapped up close to one another. He said nothing, merely sat down on Jupiter's other side and diligently stayed by her side, knowing that when she awoke she would need both of their strength to find her own once more.


	7. Chapter 7

The passing of her apprentice affected Jupiter severely but she did not allow it to consume her. She trusted that Dhea was now one with the Force and she dedicated her time to becoming more attuned to its powers and influence. Master Windu grew concerned with the amount of time Jupiter locked herself away for so he went to check on her progress. The council had wanted to give her a new apprentice but for once, he had strongly objected much to the surprise of his fellow Jedi Masters.

He knew Jupiter very well and would only openly rebel if they tried to give her a new padawan and when Master Yoda supported his reasons, the idea was passed over. "Jupiter, open this door immediately." He ordered, standing outside her room where she had not emerged from in over three days. Inside he heard a rustle of movement before finally, the door slid open. His eyes widened in shock, staring at Jupiter in alarm.

Her burns were more severe than he imagined. Obi-Wan had reported that she had refused treatment and Master Windu had assumed it was because they were minor, however these were not injuries that should be dismissed. They were angry red and blistering, running from her fingers all the way up her next on her left side, creeping up her face and creased over her eye, hindering her sight.

"You must go to the medical bay _immediately_." He spoke finally, recovering from his shock as Jupiter looked up at him.

"I want to keep the scars, Maser. They serve as a lesson and a reminder to me." She answered however Master Windu ignored her, reaching in and pulled her from her room.

"I do not believe I implied this was up for negotiation. Come with me." He ordered and Jupiter had no choice but to stride along with him. Windu's concern for her deepened drastically, glancing down to her. She did not look grieved or depressed, however she did not carry herself in the same way she used to and there was no brightness to her expression. If anything, she looked shallow and empty. "It was not your fault, my old padawan. You must not blame yourself."

"She was so young, master. Of course I blame myself for her death." Sharp eyes looked up at him, glaring slightly before they were quickly averted. "Obi-Wan warned me that I was heading down a dark path but I did not understand what his prediction meant until it was unfolding before my eyes." Gripping her left hand into a tight fist, Jupiter allowed herself to feel as much pain as possible. "I have been meditating ever since my return, attempting to deepen my connection to the Force so that I can find her, but I have not been successful."

"Attachment is forbidden in our Order, Jupiter." Windu reminded her sharply as they stepped into an elevator to head straight for the medical wing. "You grew too close to your apprentice and now your mind is clouded because of your emotions. The death of Padawan Dhea was a tragedy but you cannot allow it to take control, it will lead you to the Dark Side of the Force if you are not more careful."

"I think you underestimate my strength and resilience, master." Jupiter murmured darkly, glaring directly ahead of her. "I do not grieve, I have indeed moved on, I merely wish to make myself stronger so that it will never happen again. I refuse to be the cause of someone's demise, I am better than that." Sighing with slight exasperation, Master Windu regarded his former apprentice carefully. He worried that the desire for power would corrupt her and lead her somewhere that would end in her own destruction but he seemed unable to communicate that across to her.

"Jupiter…" Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder, halting in place and Jupiter blinked, turning around to look at him in surprise and slight confusion. "The strength of one individual is never enough to save the universe. That is why we Jedi work together, only by becoming one will we achieve true strength." Master Windu locked eyes with Jupiter, trying to make her understand. "Depend on others a little more often. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness, however trying to fight alone _will_ end in your own annihilation." Jupiter's eyes widened slightly, stunned by her master's words before slowly, she felt a warmth ease through her and she gasped, sensing Master Qui-Gon nearby.

He did not materialise, however she knew he was close. She could just _feel_ it and suddenly, it were as if a light had blossomed inside her, chasing away the threatening grip of the Dark Side that had attempted to work its way into her mind and soul. Bowing her head, Jupiter reached out and curled her fingers into Windu's sleeve, holding onto him for a little support as the comforting presence of loved ones began to surround her. "Even now you still teach me, master. Forgive me, I shall try to do better." She murmured softly and when she lifted her head, Master Windu was relieved to see a gentle smile which reflected in her eyes.

"One never stops learning, even I learn a thing or two from time to time." He teased seriously but he smirked, giving Jupiter a nod before he escorted her to the medical wing. The medical droids did their best to heal her, however by refusing treatment for such a long time already had left its marks on Jupiter's skin. They were able to completely restore the skin of her face and the majority of her neck and shoulder, however some scars remained like angry red and white snakes down her arm. "Are you certain there is nothing more you can do?" Master Windu questioned, frowning in concern for his old apprentice as she inspected the scars closely.

"Unfortunately our technology has not yet advanced enough to treat such severe burns. They will fade in time but not completely disappear." The droid answered. Standing up on her feet Jupiter turned around, drawing herself up and briefly, Windu saw a glimmer of her former self in her eyes.

"It's alright, I am comfortable with them. I'll accept them as a reminder of my weakness so that I may never fall back into the same darkness again." She announced, beginning to walk forwards. As she passed Jupiter thanked the medical droids for their help then stopped before her master, meeting his gaze evenly. "What can I do for the Council, master? Please, send me where I can be of use." She requested with a sureness to her tone.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Windu admitted with a smirk before gesturing that she should follow. "Before you go, however, I have something for you." Reaching behind him Master Windu drew a lightsaber from his belt and held it out to Jupiter who tensed slightly, blinking at it in silence. "A note was found among her possessions. Your padawan requested that if she should ever perish, her lightsaber be passed along to her master. It is yours now." Nodding her head in understanding Jupiter reached out and took it, brushing her thumb over the black hilt before exhaling slowly.

"Thank you master." She felt an odd sense of comfort as she held the lightsaber, almost as if Dhea's spirit was connected to it and by holding it, Jupiter felt closer to her immensely. Master Windu gave her the orders from the Council concerning her next mission and Jupiter promised that she would return successful. Before she left, however, she returned to her room and opened the single glass display case that she had, placing Dhea's lightsaber inside. She did not want to use it in battle in case she lost it, so she placed it where she could return to it after every mission and think of all the times she had spent with her clumsy yet endearing apprentice. "I'll carry your life with me, Dhea. All of your hopes, aspirations and dreams. I'll become a more worthy master so that when my time comes, I can look you in the eye without fear of seeing your disappointment." She murmured softly, brushing her fingers of the lightsaber one last time before turning away.


	8. Chapter 8

With a sweep of her lightsaber, Jupiter sliced through the last log that blocked the water current and leaped to safety on the bank, watching as the water flowed free of the dam and tumbled over the edge of the cliff, plunging down and began to fill the dry riverbed below as the indigenous people cheered with elation, the drought now ended as water flowed back into their land. Jupiter had been called to the planet to answer a call for aid and after investigating, had found that someone had blocked the water source to the lower regions with dams. Jupiter had already dealt with the perpetrator and now that the issue of water was fixed, she could return home.

Although, something weighed heavily in her mind, clouding her thoughts. She felt a disturbance in the Force and a great pain in her chest. Jupiter could not quite explain it, but she felt as if someone was in great agony and she was sensing their emotion within her, as if they were closely bonded. She could only assume that it was either Obi-Wan or Anakin, however she could not sense that they were in danger.

"Come in Jupiter. Jupiter, come in." A voice bleeped from her wrist tech so she lifted it up, tapping the button and waited as the holoform of Master Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared.

"Master Mundi, is there a problem?" Jupiter questioned, noticing the severe expression the Jedi Master wore and her senses told her that something was deeply amiss.

"There have been several developments in your absence, young Jedi. You must return to Coruscant immediately, we need as many Jedi as possible in the hope of facing a growing threat of the Separatists." Jupiter knew of the Separatist threat, it had been growing for a very long time now. More planets and star systems were pulling away from the Republic and joining Count Dooku, a former Jedi turned rogue.

"I will return immediately, Master Mundi. My mission here is a success so there is no need for me to stay longer." She informed with a nod of her head and the Jedi Master's expression relaxed, pleased with the news.

"I am glad to hear it. Please hasten. Time is of the essence." The moment his image disappeared Jupiter switched channels, speaking into the microphone of her rist.

"R5, bring the ship to my location. We're going home." She heard a cheerful beep in response and she smiled before turning around, watching the skies as her astromech droid, R5-O0. Jupiter liked to call him Roo for short. When she heard the whir of engines she looked to see her red and white droid guiding her one man ship down to the ground, opening the hatch for her to jump inside. "Thank you Roo, let's go home."

Roo beeped in agreement, head spinning around to survey the surroundings as Jupiter boosted the thrusters and guided them up into the atmosphere, entering space and headed back to Coruscant at light speed. When she heard Roo beeping at her insistently she glanced down to the screen to read the translation. "I don't know what's wrong Roo, Master Mundi didn't say much." She informed him as they began to reach the end of their travel. Another few beeps and Jupiter chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we won't be sent to fight any more monsters that eat you." She listened to the whir of relief and smiled.

Roo had rather unfortunately almost become a dinnertime snack for a couple of wild beasts Jupiter had been sent to hunt down as they were terrorising a Twi'leck village. Roo had not been very impressed when she had gutted the creature and pulled him free covered in slime and various foul smelling assortments. Coruscant suddenly appeared in her view and Jupiter instantly directed her ship down to the surface, aiming directly for the Jedi Temple.

When she landed Roo vaulted himself out of his little cockpit, igniting his thrusters to fly down to the ground and instantly fell into step beside Jupiter as she strode towards the entrance where Master Windu, Master Mundi and Master Plo Koon were waiting for her. Roo beeped, glancing between the forlorn expressions and instantly feared the worst. Perhaps they were going to fight _sea_ monsters and he'd get all his circuits wet. He bumped into the back of Jupiter's legs when she stopped, giving an indignant squeak and bleep at her but she merely arched an eyebrow down at her astromech. "Manners Roo, and watch where you're going." Giving a quick wink, Jupiter turned towards the masters as they approached her. "Masters." She bowed and they bowed back in return.

"Jupiter, it is good to see you again." Master Plo Koon greeted kindly and Jupiter smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"I am glad to be back. It's been several months since I've been here, but please tell me, what has been happening?" She focused her senses for a moment, watching carefully as Master Windu glanced to his companions. Instantly her senses sent her rapid messages to her mind and she quickly tensed, growing increasingly concerned. "It's Obi-Wan, isn't it? What's happened?"

"Come inside, we have much to discuss." Windu stepped aside and opening his hand, offering for Jupiter to go first so she took the lead, walking forwards and Roo quickly followed, flying up the steps and kept pace with her as Master Windu began to explain. "We sent Master Kenobi on a mission to discover the identity of an assassin who targeted Senator Amidala's life."

"Padme? Is she alright?" Jupiter instantly inquired, worried for her old friend but Master Mundi waved a hand.

"The Senator is unharmed. She has returned to her home planet of Naboo under the protection of young Skywalker." Instantly alarm bells rang in Jupiter's mind. Anakin was reckless and impulsive, she doubted that it was exactly a good idea to send Anakin on his own to protect Padme, especially considering the feelings he held for her. Jupiter was not stupid and she knew her adoptive brother well. There was nothing he could conceal from her. "However, Master Kenobi relayed alarming news."

"His investigation led him to a planet called Kamino, one that has been erased from our archives without our knowledge." Instantly Jupiter was shocked. To erase data from the archives without permission was firstly a great crime and impossible to be accomplished unless it was done by a Jedi themselves. "There he discovered a Clone Army has been created for the Republic. Millions of clone soldiers ready for battle."

"An army for what?" Somehow Jupiter suspected that she did not want to know the answer. "Who in the universe would stand to gain by building the Republic an army without their knowledge? I sense there are other forces at play in this." All the masters nodded their heads in agreement as they came to a stop, standing in a circle and murmuring in hushed tones as not to be overheard.

"We have lost contact with Master Kenobi, however we received a message through his padawan, Anakin Skywalker, requesting immediate assistance and rescue from the planet Geonosis. We already have as many Jedi possible on their way, we are the last faction to move out." Master Windu informed and immediately Jupiter pulled herself up to her full height.

"Then what are we waiting for? We must go immediately!"

"Patience, young one." Master Plo Koon guided so Jupiter relaxed. "You must understand that it is possible many of us will fall in this battle, as a battle it will be. Are you prepared to make the sacrifice of your life for the sake of the Jedi Order?"

"It is my duty and my soul purpose." Jupiter answered with intense certainty, confliction never once passing through her eyes. "If Obi-Wan is in danger then I will go to his aid immediately. Roo, ready the ship. I will be there in a moment." She ordered and Roo beeped, spinning around and hurrying back to the ship. "Is there any form of a plan? How are we approaching the situation?" She questioned so Master Windu informed her of what they intended to do. She was happy to hear that it was up to her to cause a distraction whilst the rest of the Jedi infiltrated the Geonosian fortress. Nodding her head she gave a confident smile. "Leave it to me, I shall ensure all eyes are anywhere except on you." She promised before striding back to her ship, picking up the pace as Roo prepped the navigation system. "Set a course for Geonosis. We're going to rescue that idiot of mine."

Smiling softly to herself with a slight blush on her cheeks, Jupiter's heart quickened slightly in anticipation. Both for the thrill of the promised battle and for seeing Obi-Wan again. It had been an entire year since she had last seen him, Jupiter greatly anticipated the ability to rub the fact that she had to come and rescue him in his face. "Let's go." Roo whirred at her in agreement and together, they piloted the ship after the others that were quickly rising off the ground from the temple and shooting off into the sky.

"Jupiter. When you reach Geonosis, do not enter the atmosphere until we are all gathered." Master Windu's voice sounded through her communicator.

"Understood master, I'll be there ready and waiting for when you get there." She reassured him as her eyes flickered over her controls, flicking a few switches before settling back against her seat. Closing her eyes for a moment Jupiter attempted to visualise Obi-Wan, reaching out to him however her vision was clouded, as if some ulterior force was keeping her from looking into the future. "These are becoming dark times, Roo. Something is guiding these events and I do not like not knowing the answers." She murmured softly and Roo beeped back at her in agreement.

She hoped that Obi-Wan was alright. If he was in any way injured or worse, dead, she'd bring him back to life by any means necessary in order to kill him herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"We are clear to proceed. Jupiter, do you copy?" Master Windu questioned with a tone more morose than usual.

"Ready and waiting master." Jupiter assured him, glancing at her screens as Roo made a scan of the surface, locking in on the coordinates that Jupiter needed to aim for. "I'll make a distraction then everyone else can come to the rescue. No need to worry about a thing."

"When you say that, that's when I worry the most." Master Windu answered her bluntly. "Usually it means that you are about to do something incredibly stupid and reckless."

"You taught me well, master." Chuckling softly Jupiter put the thrusters on full power, making Roo wail in shock as they thundered towards the surface, the engines screaming as Jupiter locked onto the fortress. "Alright, let's knock politely on the front door Roo. Engage missile launchers." Roo complied, immediately locking on target as the fortress rapidly grew larger and larger in front of Jupiter's eyes. "Launch."

Roo gave a rather manic screech, head whirling around as Jupiter fired two missiles directly at the front entrance of the Geonosian fortress, effectively clearing the way for the rest of the Jedi to enter however as blasters and heavy artillery weapons started to gun for her. "Evasive manoeuvres Roo, get ready." She warned, quickly reacting to the impending threat and spun her jet around, avoiding being blasted out of the sky as she took a wide berth.

Flying high and around, Jupiter was able to get a good look at the fortress and its setup. In the far distance she could see a large arena where four large pillars stood with three people chained to them. Jupiter wasn't quite able to identify the figures, however she could guess that one of them would be Obi-Wan and an educated guess informed her that the other two were no doubt Anakin and Padme. "When I get my hands on that boy, I'll strangle him." Jupiter muttered sharply before quickly banking left, avoiding another volley of fire. "Roo, prepare to take over. Fly me over that arena and get ready to fly out of here. Keep your communicators open and wait for my call."

Roo bleeped back in confirmation, taking over the controls and steered back towards the arena as Jupiter unstrapped herself and took a deep breath, ready to jump. Roo gave a wild call, spinning the jet to flip it upside down and instantly opened the hatch at the right moment, allowing Jupiter to drop down out of the skies. She spread her arms before throwing her weight into a spin, the Force responding to her command and the sand whipped into a huge cyclone beneath her, covering her fall as the three monsters that had been brought into the arena to eat her friends.

Jupiter spotted a Reek, a Nexu and an Acklay, all of them highly dangerous beasts and both Anakin and Obi-Wan were desperately trying to avoid being eaten. They had done well so far, Anakin killing the Nexu by riding the Reek into it and Padme jumped onto its back, wrapping her arms tightly around Anakin, however as the sand began to whirl higher and higher, everyone froze in place and with a final rotation of her body, Jupiter crashed into the ground.

The sand plumed out like a ripple, clearing as she slowly rose to stand tall, everyone staring at her open mouthed. "I hear you're in a spot of trouble." Jupiter announced to Anakin and Obi-Wan, arching an eyebrow at them both. "Now, if you wouldn't mind ceasing to play with these creatures, I believe it is about time we left. You have long since overstayed your welcome." Anakin grinned at her broadly.

"Am I glad to see you Jupe." He exhaled with relief, however as numerous battle and destroyer droids started to roll into the arena, surrounding all four of them, Jupiter's unimpressed expression did not change.

"Quite." She agreed as she turned slowly around, glancing at her surroundings as the droids all readied their blasters to fire. "Padme, I must apologise profusely for the recklessness of my adopted brother. We will get you back home safe and sound soon enough." Jupiter promised, stretching out a hand and her lightsaber jumped to her palm, orange blade appearing in a flash as she shot a glare at a rather bashful looking Obi-Wan. "And _you_. I expected much more from you. Allowing yourself to be captured? Honestly."

"Well, when you put it that way…" He shrugged slightly, creeping closer into the circle as a voice called out from above.

"You must be the prestigious Jedi Knight known as Jupiter." Turning her gaze to the source of the voice, Jupiter pursed her lips as she managed to focus on a white haired man in regal looking robes, standing with several representatives from the Trade Federation as well as the Geonosian leader.

"And you must be Count Dooku. I apologise for the intrusion, but holding my dear friends captives does not exactly endear my manners to you." Jupiter called back loudly as she twirled her blade and lowered her stance, ready to fight back against the droids. "I suggest that you release us, or you'll be sure to meet my blade."

"Unfortunately for you, the odds are not entirely in your favour." Count Dooku answered and Jupiter hated to agree with him.

"Any time now would be wonderful, Master Windu." She muttered under her breath as Anakin glanced around.

"You didn't come with a better plan than this?" He demanded a little uneasily, keeping one hand fixed over Padme's as she clung onto him tightly as the Reek snorted and stomped a foot, threatening to charge at any moment. Jupiter's eyes flashed, glaring hotly at Anakin as Obi-Wan pressed his back to hers, ready to defend her by any means necessary.

"For your information racer, _I'm_ the distraction." Sure enough, no sooner had the words left her mouth, luminous blades began to appear throughout the hoards of Geonosians, causing them to scatter and fly out of the danger zone. "Observe." Jupiter gestured to the reinforcements of Jedi that now swarmed the fortress, bringing a sense of relief to the three previously captives about to be devoured for lunch. "Obi-Wan, you owe me for this."

"I'll buy you a drink." He answered, remaining with his back against theirs as they slowly circled, eyeing the destroyer droids around them, however as they began to open fire, both moved instantaneously. Jupiter deflected blaster bolts, orange blurring across her vision as Obi-Wan caught his lightsaber which had been recovered for him and stood at Jupiter's back, holding off the droids as Anakin and Padme charged off into the battle.

Jupiter glanced around, sensing everything that was happening without needing to turn. She spun around on her heel and powered her way in front of Obi-Wan, kicking out with one foot to sweep aside several battle droids as he covered her back, the both of them moving effortlessly together. "You'd think they'd be programmed to at least shoot straight." Jupiter mused as she deflected a bolt straight back at the shooter, taking off its head easily.

"Where's the fun in that? At least this way we're getting some exercise." Obi-Wan tossed her a grin and Jupiter couldn't help but smile affectionately back at him, wanting to embrace him tightly for all the worry he caused her. A huge cannon fired and took out one of the pillars as well as several Jedi so Jupiter quickly turned towards it, holding out her hand and the cannon began to tremble, the metal crunching as Jupiter grit her teeth, focusing her energy before finally she crushed her hand into a fist and the cannon exploded, taking out an entire hoard of droids that stood around it. "Show off." Obi-Wan teased her and Jupiter laughed through gritted teeth, spinning a tight circle with her lightsaber flourish to deflect more bolts before she jumped back to Obi-Wan's side, taking a moment to catch her breath.

A shadow loomed over them both and they froze, turning their faces up to the giant mantis like creature that screeched down at them threatening, bearing its rows of teeth. "Oh look." Jupiter noted as the Acklay scuttled straight towards them. "It looks like you've made a friend." Obi-Wan tossed his female friend a wry look before spinning his lightsaber before diving straight at the creature to take out its legs.

Jupiter protected his back, deflecting any bolts that came his way but even as they fought, they were pushed closer and closer into the centre of the arena, the droids closing in around the Jedi and Jupiter had to forego her lightsaber and held out both hands, holding off entire swarms of blast bolts even as they brushed against another Jedi's skin, giving them time to leap back and out of the way before they could be hit. "Jupiter, you're trying to handle too much!" Obi-Wan called to her as Jupiter started to struggle, her head pounding and her chest heaving.

"We can't hold them off…there's just too many." She answered, standing with a firm stance as her hands began to tremble. She was preparing to give a full outward push of the Force to take down as many of the droids as possible when they suddenly ceased firing, standing down as Count Dooku lifted a hand, ordering his droids to halt.

"Master Windu!" His voice called down and everyone turned their eyes to scowl at him. "You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished." He announced however Jupiter felt like she should point out that it was not his opinion that mattered in this current situation. "Surrender and your lives will be spared." He offered however Jupiter immediately opposed the idea, looking across to Master Windu who seemed equally as offended as she did at the suggestion that they should back down.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku." He announced and Jupiter took a breath, readying herself to continue fighting.

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

"Not whilst I still breathe to have a say about it." Jupiter muttered under her breath, noticing that Obi-Wan was inching closer to her, lightsaber at the ready.

"Stay close, we'll get out of this somehow." He whispered to her and Jupiter nodded in agreement, the two of them standing side by side as the droids all readied their aim, a pregnant pause resounding throughout the arena as Jupiter's stomach twisted in anticipation.

"Look!" The moment Jupiter heard Padme call out she glanced her way then looked up, seeing several ships dropping down from the sky. Jupiter had never seen their likes before and she saw numerous soldiers all wearing identical suits of armour, faces hidden by pure white masks. Instantly the battlefield became a mad scramble and Jupiter hurriedly deflected blaster bolts, shifting back further into the circle until Obi-Wan grasped her hand and pulled her towards one of the ships.

She took off running with him, sheathing her lightsaber however a blast struck the ground, throwing them both off their feet. "Jupiter!"

"Obi!" She called back, hurriedly spinning to land on her feet and thrust out her hands, sending thick waves of the Force to push back the droids as they gunned for the ships that were carrying away the survivors. Struggling to keep up as the overpowering number of droids only seemed to increase, Jupiter saw several Jedi on the ground, wounded but still breathing. "Get these wounded on board, immediately!" She ordered, spinning around and punching the air, her boxing stance easily taking hold as she punched back a cannon blast and her roar escaped past her teeth, sending it straight back at the cannon to take it out with a huge blast. The Clone soldiers hurriedly rushed forwards as she provided as much cover as she could whilst simultaneously Force lifting the wounded up, passing them towards the ships until they were all boarded safely.

"Escape you must, Jupiter. Hurry!" Yoda's voice called out to her and Jupiter quickly looked around, searching for the nearest ship however one dropped down in front of her and Master Windu held out his hand, eyes locking with hers.

"Come." Nodding her head and exhaling with weary relief, Jupiter grasped his hand tightly and he pulled her up as the ship took off, ensuring that she was safely on board. "Are you alright?" He worried, turning her head from side to side but Jupiter gripped his arm, giving a firm nod.

"I'm alright." Satisfied that she wasn't injured Windu quickly grasped her waist to steady her as the ship next to them took a hit and exploded, throwing their own ship off course and Jupiter hurriedly tried to grasp onto the grips overhead, grateful that her master was being a little overprotective, which was rather out of character for him. Usually he was not so open with her in public however given the circumstances, Jupiter suspected that he was not overly concerned with maintaining his reputation at the moment.

"Pilot! Land in that assembly area!" Windu shouted over the noise of battle and Jupiter swallowed the lump in her throat, looking over the side however when she leaned a little too far, Master Kit Fisto pulled her back in concern, giving her a nod and a smile of encouragement. Feeling a little more relaxed, Jupiter waited until the ship had landed before she sprung forwards, landing evenly on her feet then followed Master Windu as he made his way over towards one of the Clone Captains.

"Sir. I have five special commando units awaiting your orders, sir." The trooper informed and Jupiter looked around, scanning the battlefield closely.

"Master, we have to take out those spider droids. They're taking down too many of our artillery weapons." Jupiter pointed and Master Windu nodded his head in agreement and pointed ahead.

"You take one of the units and focus your fire against those spider droids, I'll take another unit to divide the forces." Jupiter hurried to do as she was told, drawing her weapon and lifted it high so that she could be seen.

"Commando unit, follow me." One of the units broke off and followed her at her command and Jupiter led the charge, finding them good cover behind a pile of jutting rocks before she made a hand signal. "Aim fire at those spider droids, hit their signal discs and the compartment underneath their body." She instructed, batting aside several blaster bolts as she spoke.

"Sir yes sir!" She blinked, surprised that they addressed her in such a way but made no comment on it, keeping as much fire off of them as she could whilst they focused their fire, opening the way for Master Windu and the rest of his units to charge forwards. Jupiter's mouth and throat was dry from the arid air, sand tickling at her lungs as she blinked against the large clouds that blossomed with every blast. Once an opening appeared, Jupiter waved her hand then pointed forwards.

"Move out! Stay close together, lower your weight and you'll avoid more of those blaster bolts." Her voice was so strong and confident that the troopers could not help but immediately respect her, following her instructions to the letter and they eased their way slowly forwards, not losing a single man as they remained in a tight formation with their bodies lowered to the ground so that the blast bolts flew harmlessly overhead whilst Jupiter bat them aside like they were nothing. They broke through the droid lines, picking themselves up and holding their ground at Jupiter's command. The raw determination she felt roared through her veins and she flung her lightsaber forwards, allowing it to spin wildly towards another spider droids and took out all of its legs before she held out her hand, summoning her weapon back as the droid dropped helplessly, unable to move until more clone troopers finished it off.

"Brace yourselves!" She yelled, seeing the vast near black cloud of aftershock come bearing down towards them from one of the destroyed enemy starships. The troopers all ducked down however Jupiter clipped her lightsaber onto her belt and instantly thrust out her hands, parting the dust around her unit and they all stared in shock as the dust and sand parted around them. "Continue firing!" Struggling underneath the sheer force of the wave, her troopers hurriedly obeyed and fired upon the almost completely annihilated droid army.

Once the shock had passed over Jupiter stood up tall, watching as the droid army began a full retreat, turning around and fleeing back to their command centres. "Sir, shall we pursue them?" Now relaxed and perfectly at ease, Jupiter chuckled softly, smiling with gentle amusement.

"I'm no sir, trooper. As you can see, I am a lady." She informed him, giving a studious look to the unit captain who blinked, unsure of how to respond. "And no. There is no sense in chasing them down. We will only end up isolated from the rest of the army and overrun with droids all flocking back to the same point. Gather the wounded and begin treating them. Ensure that all of your men are accounted for and report back to me on the welfare of your unit."

"Sir yes…I mean…yes ma'am." The captain stood to attention and saluted before doing as Jupiter bade. She closed her eyes for a moment, channelling the Force through her and she felt uneasy, a sense of foreboding pressing heavily against her. She could sense Obi-Wan and Anakin were in danger and that both were in pain. She touched her arm and shifted her weight off one leg, able to feel their pain as her own.

"Oh Obi-Wan, what have you done to yourself now?" She murmured with a shake of her head before she turned around like a whirling force of nature. "Who's wounded? Show your hand!"


	10. Chapter 10

The air trembled with trepidation, Jupiter could sense it as she stood at one of the balconies of the Jedi Temple where she could see the Clone Army in the distance, readying to leave. She leaned back against the wall, her hood hanging down her back as she massaged the scars of her left arm. War was now inevitable, in fact it had already begun. She could sense it and it troubled her greatly. So preoccupied with her worry that she did not notice Obi-Wan had joined her until he had placed a soft hand on her shoulder, awakening her from her thoughts. "You are troubled."

"Everyone is troubled, Obi, dark times are ahead of us." She murmured, glancing his way before looking back towards the Senate. "I can foresee many deaths to come and great pain to be inflicted on so many innocent people of all races. The Separatists have called for war and now, we have answered."

"Do not be afraid. We'll get through this, together." Jupiter felt only a little appeased by his words, turning back to look at him with pained eyes so he slid an arm around her back and allowed her to lean against him as he laced his fingers together, enshrouding her with his presence. "Hopefully we can end this war quickly and then the threat will be over."

"I thought you were more intelligent than that, Obi-Wan." Jupiter murmured with a sigh, closing her eyes. "Have you spoken to Master Windu and Master Yoda?"

"Yes, I've just come from the council room. Master Yoda shares your sentiments and unfortunately, I know you both to be far too wise to be wrong." He head meant it lightly however Jupiter's mood did not improve at his jest. She turned and gazed out towards the beautiful sunset, deciding that if this was to be her last night of peace before a lifetime of war, she would enjoy it to its full capacity. She could think of no better way to receive such beauty as the vibrant red, orange and golden hues than to have Obi-Wan embracing her. Her heart fluttered slightly and she slowly began to smile into the sensation, relaxing against him.

"I wish the Force could freeze time. I would quite gladly remain in this moment forever with you." She murmured and behind her she felt Obi-Wan's chuckle vibrate against her back.

"If you were able to freeze time, my dear, then you would quite possibly be the most powerful Jedi to ever exist." He mused thoughtfully and Jupiter gave a quiet laugh, her mood lightening as she smiled.

"You know that just sounds like a challenge to me, don't you?" She reasoned and Obi-Wan nodded his head, knowing her all too well. Jupiter was never one to back down from a challenge, in fact she lived for them. They had once argued over the existence of a certain species of plant on a planet and to prove Obi-Wan wrong, Jupiter had flown out and _found_ it, even though it had never been discovered there before. She was as resilient, obstinate and indomitable as they came.

"Of course, my dear." He answered, lowering his head slightly to relish in her closeness, wanting to never let her go. She had such a gentle fragrance. It was not floral or overpowering like most scents he knew women to wear, it was very simple and endearing to him. A mixture of her natural scent as well as the soap she used to wash, fresh and cleansing to his strained mind. "Jupiter…"

"Yes?" He blinked, not realising he had actually spoken her name so he hurriedly thought of something to say whilst fighting to hide his mistake.

"I just…promise me that you will be careful from now on." He requested, gripping her shoulders and turning her around so that they were eye to eye. "It may be a long time before we see one another again, however it is equally likely that we will both be thrown onto several battlefields. Ensure that you always take care of yourself and try not to be so reckless." Jupiter only chuckled, reaching up a hand to lovingly touch his face, brushing her thumb over his beard as she smiled reassuringly.

"So long as I have you to come home to, sweeting, then I shall always have a reason to come back." Leaning forwards she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes to listening to his steady heartbeat. "Both you and Anakin. We shall always be close to one another, not even death will separate us. That much I can sense with absolute certainty." However even as she spoke, Jupiter felt a slight doubt in her mind but she concealed it from Obi-Wan, not wanting him to worry. Pulling back she gave another broader smile before taking his hand and quietly drew him to the balcony edge where they turned to watch the final moments of the sunset together, both of them thinking of the poignancy of its reflection on their lives. Tomorrow at dawn, a new life will start for them and everything will change.

When the sunsets on that era also, Jupiter knew with all her heart that nothing will be the same again. By what way, however, she could not yet tell. The future was clouded from her and even as she tried to reach for it, it fell away from her before she could grasp her hold. Sensing her wandering thoughts, Obi-Wan reached out and rested his hand over that of his closest and most precious friend, giving her a heartening smile before together, they both watching the last rays of the golden sun as it sank below the city line before them.


	11. Chapter 11

When Anakin returned from escorting Padme back to Naboo, Jupiter sensed several things at once as she stood at the grand entrance of the temple awaiting him. Firstly, she sensed that there was something different about him, something that he was trying to conceal from her and she suspected it concerned Padme but she elected not to ask him for fear it would only cause trouble. Secondly, she sensed a deep wallowing that was consuming him and the closer he approached her, the more twisted and pain filled his expression became.

"Jupe…I need to talk to you." He murmured softly and Jupiter frowned, not understanding what could be so wrong, however as Anakin slowly lifted the clenched hand at his side, his new robotic hand attached in place of the one he had lost during his battle against Dooku, he pulled her hand forwards and slowly dropped a thin black string into the palm of her hand, a very simple metal emblem landing coldly onto her scarred skin.

"Why…why do you have this?" Jupiter questioned slowly, her breathing becoming heavy as she stared down at her old necklace. "I gifted this to Shmi, to our mother. _Why_ do you have it, Anakin?" Hardly able to meet his gaze, Jupiter forced herself to look up but the moment their eyes met, Jupiter knew. That cold pain she had felt before the battle of Geonosis had belonged to Anakin, to them both as they felt their mother pass away. "What happened? Tell me!" She grasped his arm tightly, fingers digging into his skin and several eyes turned to them as Jupiter felt herself begin to tremble.

"Watto sold her to a moisture farmer." Anakin began to explain, prying Jupiter's hand off his arm and stepped closer to place a hand around her neck and pull her against him, trying to comfort her. "They married but then she was taken by sand people. I tried to save her, Jupe, but I didn't make it there in time. I knew she was suffering but I didn't act fast enough."

"Oh Annie…" Jupiter whispered, finally understanding the full intensity of his grief. He had held her in his arms as she died, Jupiter knew exactly how he felt but did not try to speak. Words were not necessary. Closing her eyes Jupiter gripped onto Anakin tightly and shared in his heartache, wishing she could take it all away from him to clear his mind and leave him without fear. "I'm here Annie, I'm always here…" She murmured, forcing herself to be strong for him. "I promise, I'll always be there for you whenever you need me."

Bowing his head against her neck Anakin's grip tightened into her robes, not wanting to relent his grip. Several whispers surrounded them but neither cared, ignoring everyone that offered disapproving and suspicious looks even as Jupiter shed a few tears in secret, berating herself for not freeing her mother sooner, for not sensing that she was in danger like Anakin had. Her fingers gripped her necklace slightly and she almost felt like throwing it away, but a small voice at the back of her mind stayed her actions as she finally released Anakin, reaching up to cup his face with both hands. "Her suffering is ended, Anakin, do not suffer on her behalf." He started in surprise, taken aback by the wisdom of her words as she offered an encouraging smile. "It is our duty as her children to live on with our lives and make her proud. Be strong, Anakin, we have much to live for still." Rising up Jupiter pulled Anakin's head down to her, softly pressing a kiss to his forehead and once more several observers gasped at her action, but the sisterly love that Anakin saw in her eyes brought a warm light to his previous darkness, allowing him to let go of his pain for the briefest of moments.

"I'll do my best." He assured her, squeezing his sister's shoulder before he moved off past her. Jupiter watched him go with flickering concern but did not follow or allow her emotions to be read by others, turning and walking in the opposite direction. Deciding that she needed a drink, Jupiter spun around on her heel and left the Temple. Technically she was not supposed to leave without permission however the news of her mother's death distressed her.

So much death, Jupiter was sick of it already. Gripping her arm tightly with the necklace wrapped around her palm, Jupiter headed to the nearest bar and ordered the strongest drink they had. It came in a small shot glass so she downed it in one, hood pulled up to hide her features as she quickly ordered another. The alcohol gave her a pleasant buzz and the music helped her to relax, swaying her head from side to side a little unsteadily. It dulled her senses and she found it easy to forget her worries, comprehension eluding her until she heard a familiar and all too welcome voice behind her.

"Drinking is _not_ the answer to your problems, my dear." Obi-Wan informed her, placing his hand over her sixth or seventh shot and pushed it away forcefully. "I thought you might be here, Anakin mentioned that you might be attempting to hide your distress away from sight." Giving her a stern look Obi-Wan noticed the rather doe like expression and relaxed slant of her jaw. She was very, very drunk. "Come on, let's get you back."

"Obi…just a little longer." She pleaded however Obi-Wan was already pulling an arm over his neck, helping her stand from the stool however her knees buckled and she swayed violently, making it a rather difficult struggle for the Jedi Master to keep her balanced. He covered the tab with a couple of credits then slowly brought Jupiter outside as she groaned. "Let me walk awhile…I don't want to go back like this…"

"Alright, but stay close to me. You can barely stand upright." Obi-Wan conceded, agreeing that returning to the Temple drunk and unstable was hardly a good idea. "Come on, that's it, there we go." He encouraged gently, anchoring one arm around her waist whilst his other hand gripped her wrist, pinning it around his neck as he began to lead Jupiter down the street to get her some fresh air. She sucked in a deep breath, forcing herself to walk until eventually, she was stable enough to support her own weight. "How do you feel?" Jupiter wanted to say that she felt like throwing up, however she doubted Obi-Wan would be too enamoured with such a response so she gave a small shrug instead. "Come now Jupiter, you know better than to hide things from me." He teased.

"Fine, if you must know I feel awful and rather foolish. Also, I think I need to regurgitate all the alcohol I just consumed." She snapped, not interested in his teasing at the moment however when she stumbled, his hands very quickly jumped to catch her.

"Steady, how about we sit down for a while? That might be better." He suggested kindly and Jupiter instantly felt guilty for snapping at him. Obi-Wan was too benevolent to her sometimes, in fact all the time and mostly, she did not deserve it. "This way, hold onto me if you need to, I'm right here." Jupiter was instinctively drawn to his voice, leaning dependently against him as he held onto her hand securely and led her over to a bench in a synthetic park to rest. "Much better."

"Thank you Obi. I apologise for my behaviour." Jupiter murmured, blushing slightly both because of the drink and her embarrassment. Reaching up she pushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ear then ran it through her fingers. It had grown a few inches since she had cut it as a padawan. The moment her braid had been ceremoniously cut from her head Jupiter had stopped trimming it, allowing it to grow once more. It now touched just below her shoulders and she resumed tying it back with the crown section pulled back from her face.

"No need to apologise, I understand completely." He responded charmingly, one arm still positioned around her as a means to keep her from falling to the side. "Just please do not fall asleep on me, as light as you are, I doubt I would be able to explain your condition should I have to return with you over my shoulder." At his gently mischievous tone Jupiter cracked a smile, giving him a sidelong glance before looking towards the artificial park of exotic flowers, trees and grass.

"I cannot believe she is gone." Jupiter murmured after a while, lips parted as she tasted the mechanical air but it only made her feel worse inwardly. "Shmi Skywalker was the first person in my entire life to show me kindness. I was destined to die on that planet but she saved my life by allowing me into her home, sharing her bread and water even though she had so little for herself and Anakin." Obi-Wan listened quietly, sensing the deep reminiscent emotions that were surrounding her mind so he reached out and took her hand in his, pulling her attention towards him.

"I know very little about your mother, however Master Qui-Gon did tell me once a long time ago that she was a compassionate woman of quiet courage. Anakin also told me a little about her also when he was younger. He used to tell me that she was the most tender and understanding woman he knew. In my small knowledge of her, I am sad that I never got the chance to meet her myself." A smile crept up onto Jupiter's lips as she nodded her head in agreement.

"She would have liked you very much." Jupiter admitted, not moving her hand from underneath Obi-Wan's as he had completely forgotten that he was still holding it. "I dreamed of giving her a peaceful life here away from her old life. I wanted to give her everything she had once given me, return the debt that I owed her." Lowering her head in shame Jupiter grit her teeth, feeling her anger spike. "Why must evil prey on the innocent? It is not right!"

"Calm yourself." Obi-Wan chided softly, leaning a little closer and lowering his voice so that Jupiter was forced to listen. "It is for that very reason, my dear, why we as Jedi exist. It is our sacred duty to protect the innocent from evil, whatever shape it may take form. Your mother's death is a tragedy and I wish it could have been different, but the past is unchangeable, no matter how much we wish we could change it." Jupiter knew he was right and she hated to admit defeat but for once, she accepted his wisdom without debate or argument.

"Obi-Wan, may I ask a favour of you?" She questioned quietly as her eyes remained fixated on her lap.

"Of course." He instantly agreed, shifting around to show his full attention. "Ask anything of me, my dear, and I'll do all that I can to help you." He vowed. Jupiter was touched by his sincerity and it brought a smile back to her pained features. Lifting her hand from underneath his she turned it over, facing the palm up then delivered him the necklace that she held, closing his fingers over it.

"Please take this for me, I cannot bear to have it back, it carries too many painful memories. Both my mothers wore it and both are now gone. Anakin would only carry it like a burden if I asked him, but you…you are much stronger than both of us. Will you keep it? Please?" She requested and Obi-Wan blinked, startled as he stared down at the necklace. He knew exactly what it was, his master had told him about it before he died. Qui-Gon had gifted it to Jupiter's mother before he left her for the last time and she in turn had placed it around Jupiter's neck before she left her in Mos Espa to lead the bounty hunters away. He understood the pain that this small trinket carried for Jupiter so he secured his grip around it and reached out, cupping her neck with a firm nod.

"It will remain safe with me until ever you want it returned to you." He swore reverently and Jupiter chuckled at his seriousness, reaching out to smooth out his brow where frown lines were beginning to form.

"Obi my sweeting, you frown too much. Allow yourself to be a little lighter, you are not Master Windu." She teased him gently as her thumb eased away the lines of his face until he was relaxed underneath her delicate and healing touch. "I think I am fit to return now, we should go back before we are missed." Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement, standing first and offered his hand to assist Jupiter as she got slowly to her feet, testing the waters before she was certain that she was stable. "Thank you Obi-Wan, you are indeed an invaluable friend."

"I do my best." He answered with an amiable and rather dashing smile which caused Jupiter to weaken slightly, struck by his handsomeness but she quickly covered up her emotions and reactions by flicking his arm with a stern but mischievous look which earned a laugh from her close companion as he pulled her arm through his and escorted her like a gentleman back to the temple, ensuring that there was no chance that she might fall.

Jupiter loved him all the more for even the smallest of gestures.


	12. Chapter 12

"General! We've been flanked to the east and we're heavily outnumbered, I advise we retreat immediately!" Jupiter's eyes darted to her second in command, Commander Keyes, someone she had grown rather fond of over the past few days of them first meeting. Large explosions and mixtures of blaster bolts flew overhead and Jupiter expertly deflected them, shoving Keyes downward to save him from being struck.

"We never retreat, Keyes, we merely hasten backwards to reconsider options." Jupiter reminded him as she rose back up to her full height, scanning the battlefield that she presently was losing to an army of 'clankers', as her men liked to call them. "But yes, I agree. Pull your men back to cover, I want all wounded attended to and everyone tucked down out of harm's way." She ordered, throwing out her hand to lift up an entire tank as it bore down upon them, flipping it up and over its head to shoot back at its own allies before she flung it aside, smashing it against another so that both exploded.

"Yes sir! Everyone retreat! Fall back immediately!" Keyes shouted and instantly Jupiter's clone troopers obeyed, falling back behind the sand dunes of a planet that Jupiter had very little taste for and wanted to leave as soon as possible. "General, please hurry!" She turned back a smile, shooting Keyes a wink.

"I have everything under control. Have some of your men break off into two groups, spread further across the line and await my signal to move in once more. We cannot allow this planet to be taken by the Separatists, am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" He saluted. "But I must strongly advise against this no doubt extremely rash and most probably highly dangerous idea of yours that you will probably carry out anyway." Jupiter laughed, slicing her lightsaber to throw back bolts as they were fired at her, covering her men's retreat to safety.

"You know me too well Keyes. Perhaps we have been spending too much time together already. Call in an airstrike, tell them to hold fire until I give the signal. When I give all the clear, have them move in with heavy artillery whilst your ground troops pick off those metal scrapheaps from the sides." Keyes nodded his head, signalling he understood and immediately carried out the instructions as Jupiter began to advance on her own straight towards the droids.

"Are you insane?!" Keyes yelled after her, exasperated however he did not dare try to stop her. The first time he had attempted to save his General from supposed death, she had glared daggers at him until he had felt his own blood run cold and he swore never to interrupt her again. "Hold your fire men. Squad-A! Take the left flank, Squad-B, you take the right! Hold fire until I give the order!" He instructed before turning to watch with worry as Jupiter continued to walk calmly forwards.

Her robes fluttered on the quickening breeze, hood flapping around her face before it fell down and pulled her hair free, flickering like strands of the night sky. All the troopers watched, open mouthed and astonished at the hard core level of guts their General showed. She was seemingly fearless and her tactical mind was something that they had never witnessed or could even imagine being possible.

Knowing full well that she had little time left, Jupiter sheathed her blade and took a calming breath, falling into a deep meditation as she faced the droid army. It advanced closer…closer…but she remained perfectly still, waiting until she felt truly at one with the Force before finally, her eyes shot open and with all her strength, powered a fist into the ground as her other hand stretched upwards, fingers pointing towards the sky.

She gave a short but powerful outcry, pouring all of her energy into that single shout as a blast rocketed outwards, slamming against thousands of droids all at once like a thunderclap, tearing them down as Jupiter commanded the Force with incredible power and strength. The moment her attack took out the first few lines, she lifted her hand and sliced it down towards her enemies. "Open fire!"

"Fire! Shoot down those rust buckets!" Keyes shouted, relaying the order and instantly the battlefield lit up with pure blue. Jupiter weaved in and out of the blaster bolts, spinning her lightsaber around in her grip before slicing through several battle droids with one clean sweep, listening as Keyes gave the go ahead for the airstrike and it responded rapidly, she could sense the disturbance of the air around her as the engines roared loudly to bring in the heavy firepower. "General, I advise you get out of there now!" Jupiter chuckled. Keyes always gave advice but very rarely did she listen to it, which frustrated him to no end.

Twisting around Jupiter sliced her way through the lines before springing up onto a tank, opening the hatch and pulled out the droid controlling it with the Force, slicing off its head before she dropped down inside and quickly turned the tank about to shoot down the power generators at the back of the ranks, taking down the deflector shields that concealed her target within. She had to seize control of the city in order to secure the planet, which would then allow the Republic to situate a base here in order to operate from for the war. Jupiter loathed being dragged into the Clone War, however she had no choice but to obey.

Flicking on her communicator Jupiter sliced through the controls to destroy the tank before she sprung free, escaping just moments prior to it blasting itself apart, taking down numerous droids with it. "Keyes, order your men to push forwards but do not engage the enemy, it's time we took the city." She instructed, glancing over the droids. Most of them were down and the rest were in full retreat. "Have the ships finish off the cannons on top of the walls to allow us to move in, then we'll have a clear shot at the capital."

"Already on it, sir." She rolled her eyes. No matter how many times they discussed it, Keyes always insisted on addressing her as 'sir'.

"How many times Keys, you can call me Jupiter or Jupe. Besides, sir is masculine!" She scolded him with amusement, working her way through the tanks as she spoke.

"Understood sir, the men are ready to move." Shaking her head Jupiter gave the go ahead to move as the ships flew overhead, dodging the heavy artillery fire from the turrets however when they locked in with their missiles, the cannons were soon history. With the deflector shield and the cannons all disengaged, things were finally beginning to turn in their favour.

"Advance. The droids are in full retreat, do not allow any of them to escape. It could be moments before they've called for reinforcements." Jupiter ordered swiftly before she started sprinting forwards straight for the city, crossing over the bridge as her men fell into step behind her. They yelled and chanted for victory, their battle spirits aroused by the turning of the tide as they raced into the open gates and immediately engaged the enemy.

Jupiter leaped over some debris and summersaulted through the air, dropping down behind several droids and destroyed them with one sweep. "Squad-A, move west and engage the enemy there. Beware of shooters from above. Squad-B and Squad-C, I want you up in the air, use your rocket boosters to situate yourselves on those turrets." Jupiter pointed, quickly organising her army. She noticed several civilians cowering away in their homes, fearful and terrified of the battle. "Beware of civilians, do not endanger their lives!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am _not_ a sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" Smacking a hand to her face in vexation, Jupiter let it slide this once. She enjoyed the banter that she could have with her troops, she felt very much that they were all uniquely individual and she encouraged them to develop their own personal interests and characteristics. Spinning a tight circle Jupiter swept like a storm through the droids, cutting through their circuits and disarming them effortlessly with fast paced and powerful movements, almost punching her way forwards as her army began to sweep through the city until finally, they had the central mansion surrounded where inside she could sense the droid commander cowering.

"General, we've received a message from Admiral Tao. He says that an enemy ship are attempting to flee and is requesting permission to shoot them down." Jupiter reflected for a moment, holding up her hand to order Keyes to wait as she reached out with the Force. The Separatists leader was certainly trapped inside the mansion, so who was trying to leave?

"Order Admiral to open fire, however do not destroy that ship. Take out its rear thrusters to halt it and keep it on lockdown until we know what we are dealing with." Jupiter ordered, sensing that the decision was correct and she felt at ease within herself as she turned and began to walk towards the mansion. "In the meantime, why don't we make ourselves at home? Secure the city, ensure that all civilians are safe and provide them with whatever they need. I want a status report on the men once I've dealt with this traitor."

"Right away sir." Jupiter grit her teeth and restrained herself from retorting back. Instead she signalled several troopers to follow her and they quickly fell into formation, marching behind her with their weapons at the ready as they entered the marble mansion. Its pure white walls were dazzling, however Jupiter was not in the mood for admiring the architecture. She followed her senses to the control room where sure enough, the Separatist commander sat waiting for her.

He was human, just like her, however he looked perfectly calm and collected as Jupiter approached. "Yosef Tallman, representative of the Europa system, I hereby place you under arrest for crimes against the Republic by the authority of the Senate." Jupiter informed him in a smooth voice, reading his face carefully.

"I surrender fully and completely. Please, take me into custody if that is your will." He offered out his hands, willing to be handcuffed there and then. One of the troopers moved forwards to place the restraints on him however Jupiter lifted a hand, sensing that something was amiss. He was attempting to hide something.

"What are you hiding, Tallman?" Her instincts were completely against trusting this man, however when he nervously glanced to the communicator that had begun to bleep, Jupiter suspected that either he had called reinforcements or…it was a communication from the ship that had attempted to leave. Faced with a choice, Jupiter hesitated, checking herself before she pressed the button and allowed the message through.

The figure of a woman appeared, alarmed and in great distress as she clutched two young children to her. "Yosef! They're attacking us! They have a blockade around the planet, there is no escape!" She cried out as the image shook, signalling that the ship that they were hiding on had been struck. "Help us!"

"No!" Tallman leaped to his feet however his sudden movement made every trooper immediately train their weapons on him, however he flung himself onto his knees and looked up pleadingly to Jupiter, clasping his hands together. "Please, please spare my family. My children…I just wanted them to escape with my wife…please do not kill them!"

"Stand down." Jupiter ordered her troopers quietly, narrowing her eyes slightly as she looked deeply into Tallman's eyes. It was easy to sense his fear for his loved ones, however there was an underlying emotion that betrayed him. Concern. Materialistic concern. Jupiter sensed that there was more on that ship than just his family. All the same, she refused to kill innocent lives so she opened up a communication to Admiral Tao, opening her palm to receive him via holoform. "Admiral Tao, if the enemy ship has been subdued then cease firing." She instructed carefully. "Do not allow them to escape, however do not board until a full scan has been made. I suspect there to be Separatist cargo aboard as well as innocent civilians. Proceed with caution."

"Understood General, I shall do exactly as you order." He assured her. Jupiter trusted in the admiral's experience to know how to handle the situation so she closed the communication then nodded to one of the troopers, allowing them to put the restraints onto Tallman before she lifted him up to his feet.

"Be warned, escaping his hopeless and any chance of rescue a fleeting fantasy. I shall ensure your family's safety, however you will have to face justice for occupying this planet illegally and for the destruction you have caused in the wake of your conquering." Jupiter warned him darkly before waving her hand. "Take him away. Make sure he's put on full lockdown."

"Right away general." Her troopers turned and escorted the prisoner away, allowing Jupiter a brief moment to herself. She rested her hands against the central control and communications panel, already weary of fighting and it had only been a few weeks since the beginning of the clone war. She had been on endless missions and recon operations, flying from one side of the galaxy to the other without stopping, fighting one enemy again and again in different forms until she thought her head was going to explode.

"Uh…general? Shall I come back later?" Keyes questioned however Jupiter immediately stood up, shaking her head.

"Not at all Keyes. The battle is over now, you may remove your helmet." She informed him kindly with a warm smile. Keyes gratefully took up the offer and removed the helmet, exhaling heavily as he shifted his armour to try and loosen the weight a little. Jupiter observed him for a moment, reading his tight lipped expression. He was still fresh faced from being deployed to her battalion of the one hundredth and twelfth special ops troopers. He was clean shaven with close cropped hair however he had shaved one side into a pattern, giving him a slight individual feel. "Maybe you should rest general, you have been fighting for several weeks now and have barely slept."

"I can go on a little longer, Keyes, don't you worry about me." She reassured him in her rather maternal tone that he had come to deeply respect within just a few hours of first meeting her. "How are the troops?" Remembering his purpose for seeking her out, Keyes immediately stood to attention.

"Sir, we did not lose too many men in this battle, your strategy proved effective with maximum damage with minimal casualties." Jupiter shook her head, unsatisfied with the report as she drew herself up and folded her arms. The movement drew Keyes's attention directly to the intense scarring up and down Jupiter's arm and not for the first time, he wondered how she had received them. Only a few had dared to ask her, however that was one story that she never told anyone and after a while, the men became too afraid to ask from the dark look they would receive if they tried.

"How many did we _lose_ , Commander. You know better than to try and pull a veil over the truth concerning these things. Tell me the truth." She ordered and Keyes relaxed slightly, exhaling to muster the courage before answering honestly.

"We lost thirty two men, sir." He informed and Jupiter pressed her eyes shut. "By standards, the death toll should have been in the triple figures. Everyone thought this would be a suicide mission. We were heavily outnumbered, outflanked, out in the open and out of options. We were very simply _out_ , but you pulled us through, general, and the men respect you even more so for it."

"All the same. It is preferable to me that the death count be zero." Jupiter answered, walking forwards and as she brushed past him, her hand touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Many more will die in this senseless war, I want to keep that count as low as possible." Keyes frowned slightly, following dutifully after his general as she began to walk through the streets past the men, who would salute to her as she past but she would assure them that it was alright and they could be at ease.

"With all due respect, general, we are just clones." Keyes reminded her and she stopped instantly, her back facing him. "We are replaceable and will be very quickly. I could die tomorrow and the day after, you'll have someone else in my place who looks exactly the same. We're expendable." Slightly angered by the low opinion he had of himself, Jupiter turned around and Keyes immediately knew that he should not have spoken. Jupiter's eyebrow arched in her signature look, revealing her displeasure.

"Replaceable?" She questioned, staring him down before she stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "You three!" She pointed suddenly to three troopers to her right and they jumped suddenly, taken by surprise but they very quickly fell into line and saluted however Jupiter beckoned them forwards with a crook of her finger and they approached slowly, unsure of whether or not they had done something wrong from the sharp look in their general's eyes. "Remove your helmets, but do not identify yourself." She instructed.

Glancing in confusion to one another, they then each removed their helmets, revealing three identical faces. Stepping closer Jupiter inspected them closely, reading their features, sensing their thoughts and feelings, circling them once before finally, she stepped towards the first one, eyes turned on Commander Keyes. "This is Striker. Nicknamed because he is usually found on the frontline of battle opening the way for his comrades." She began before she looked at him and her expression relaxed into a soft smile. "You enjoy rock and heavy metal music, spend at least two hours a day training at minimum and dislike spicy food, correct?" He stared at her in shock.

"Y-Yes sir. That's right." He nodded his head. Jupiter passed him, patting his shoulder before standing before the middle trooper.

"You are known by your brothers as Silo because when you were in training as a boy back on Kamino, you fell into the grain storage tower by accident when you were attempting to show off to your fellow classmates." Jupiter recalled the story well as it had made her laugh when she had overheard his team teasing him for it one night a few days ago. "You prize your blaster and clean it well after every battle. You are known to be slightly arrogant, however when it comes to fighting alongside your fellow brothers you are a firm believer in unity. Correct?"

"I suppose so sir, though I think arrogant may be pushing it a little far." He grinned slightly, already perfectly at ease with the general's character. "Perhaps cocky is a better word."

"Cocky, then." She agreed with a chuckle as she then moved on to the final trooper. "And you, Timer. You're one of our experts in explosives, bombs, detonators and all things that go boom." Jupiter recited bluntly. "Steady and reliable in character, your favourite food is ramen though you've only tried it once and you despise the cold with a passion."

"That is correct, sir." He nodded his head, remaining stiff and rigid however when he felt the general place a warm hand against his arm his entire body relaxed involuntarily, her presence bringing a soothing quality to the air around her as she then turned back to Commander Keyes, still smiling with understanding.

"You may look the same Keyes, but inside you are all as different as all the planets in the universe. Your uniqueness is what gives you strength so enhance it to the best of your ability as one day, this war will be over and you won't necessarily be a soldier anymore. You'll be your own person." With her point now firmly put across, she dismissed everyone back to their own business. "I must inform the council of our victory. Roo, bring me my ship, I have to return to the _Sagacious_ and see to that ship that we stopped from leaving the planet. Keyes, return the wounded to the _Sagacious_ and be ready to move out."

"Yes sir!" He saluted, recovering from being lectured. The general certainly had a way of putting someone in their place whilst continuing to command great veneration and respect. All of the men would willingly follow her into any battle, even if it meant certain death. Roo brought Jupiter her fighter jet down and she climbed in, settling herself down before she took off and exited the atmosphere, speeding straight for the Venator-class star destroyer that was part of her fleet. The bay doors opened open her approach and she flew inside, glad to be back and away from that rather hot planet. She disliked any planet that reminded her of Tatooine, she'd had enough of that kind of territory to last a lifetime.

"I gather the mission was a success considering you are still in one piece." Admiral Tao spoke up as Jupiter dropped down from the cockpit and landed lightly on her feet.

"Of course, even if I were in little pieces I would not give up until I succeeded my task she informed as Roo also got himself out of the fighter jet, spinning around excitedly before rolling after Jupiter as her serious expression returned, eyes narrowed in focus with a strong stride of her legs carrying her to the bridge. "Now. Tell me what has been down about that ship."


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly rubbing her forehead Jupiter glanced around the bridge before she opened up communications with the Jedi Temple. Almost immediately she received an answer, two figures appearing on the holoform, Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Masters." She bowed respectfully to them in greeting and she saw Master Yoda give a smile of relief to see her safe and well after so long without word from the Jedi Knight. "The Separatist sympathiser Tallman has been secured and his family are also safe. All planets taken over by his Conversion Campaign have been liberated and I am on my way back to Coruscant as we speak."

"A great achievement this is, very good. Very good." Master Yoda nodded his head in approval as Windu folded his arms, looking down at his former apprentice.

"This is a great blow to the Separatists in the war, your results are to be commended." He informed her however Jupiter shook her head with a lift of her hand, signalling that she was not the one to take credit.

"The achievement goes to my troopers. Without them, none of this would have been possible." She reasoned, glancing once more around the bridge and caught a few eyes watching her, listening to her words however when she gave them a firm look, they quickly jumped back to their duties. "They deserve the credit."

"Correct you are, however more there is to do." Yoda informed her and Jupiter almost dreaded what he was going to say. She had hoped that she had earned some respite for her men as they had been fighting hard for several weeks nonstop and they needed rest. "In grave danger, Skywalker and Kenobi are. Require your assistance, they do." This immediately caught Jupiter's attention and she folded her arms across her chest, arching an eyebrow.

"What mess have they gotten themselves into now?" She questioned, knowing full well that it was probably something near impossible to get them out of.

"They are currently trapped on the planet Christophsis under heavy droid fire. Their ships are in full retreat due to the enemy blockade around the planet and they have no means of escape." Master Windu began to explain as the holoform changed to an image of the planet, plotting each of the enemy ships at their last known position. "A relief effort is paramount, we cannot afford to lose this planet or Master Kenobi and Skywalker. Master Yoda will regroup with Admiral Yularen, however we will need your help as we cannot spare enough Star Destroyers. We're stretched thin as it is."

"I only have the _Sagacious_ and three flagships under my command, masters, however they are at your full disposal. I shall change course immediately." Jupiter reassured them, her fingers twitching to get a hold of those two reckless idiots and strangle them within an inch of their lives. "If I may, I might have an idea." She continued and both masters nodded their heads, signalling that they were listening so Jupiter stepped closer to the controls, bringing up the planet's holoform once more. "If Master Yoda and Admiral Yularen are able to draw enemy fire as a distraction, I will manoeuvre my ships to come around behind them and attack from above. I call it the spearhead formation and it has worked in the past when facing several heavy blockades."

"A risky plan, this is. A chance of failure if all does not go to plan." Master Yoda warned and Jupiter nodded her head in agreement as she attack formation played out on the screen, allowing the masters to visually see what it she planned to do.

"It is risky, however they will not expect it. To my knowledge, the droids focus their deflector shields to the front and very rarely expect an attack from behind. Since they have the planet covering their rear, they will not think to divert shields to their tails." Jupiter reasoned. "Please trust me, masters. I know what I am doing."

"Then trust you, we shall. May the Force, be with you." With a final nod of his head, Master Yoda turned away to ready his ships, leaving the holoform. Master Windu pursed his lip, looking sternly down at Jupiter however this only made her chuckle as she relaxed.

"I know that look, master, you disapprove of my plan." She informed him with a bright glint in her eye.

"It is reckless and will possibly cost you your life. I do not like it." He informed her bluntly before sighing. "However we have little choice in the matter, we need Skywalker and Kenobi back as soon as possible for a new mission and that planet is key to our campaign. A lot depends on the success of this assault." Windu met his former padawan's gaze, uneasy about her daring tactics. Reports often told him of Jupiter's wild and extremely dangerous approach to battles, often putting her own life in danger in favour of putting her troops at risk, however no one could argue with her methods. She had yet to fail a mission and always returned with minimal casualties. Her tactics were highly effective and although he did not like them because of the risk it caused to her own life, there was no room for argument. "Be careful."

"I will master, I'll be back on Coruscant before you know it." She promised him, a sense of happiness bubbling up inside her to see her old master's concern for her. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with us all." Master Windu answered a little cynically before the communication was cut. Pausing for only a brief moment, Jupiter whirled around to face Admiral Tao who was awaiting his orders. He was slim and neatly dressed in his uniform, his white hair pulled back over his head and his beard was always perfectly trimmed, fresh and presentable as always.

"Set a course for Christophsis, I have a meeting with two irresponsible Jedi whom I may very well bash their heads against one another." She ordered.

"Right away general." Admiral Tao nodded and relayed the order as Commander Keyes approached, entering the bridge after having rested back in his bunk.

"General? We're changing course?" He questioned and Jupiter nodded her head.

"There is a crisis on Christophsis and we are needed to help break through the blockade. Have all fighter pilots ready to launch as soon as possible, relay the orders to our flagships. We're to meet at this point behind the planet." She instructed, pointing and the coordinates immediately flashed up on screen. "Await further instruction. Hopefully we can blow through this minor inconvenience quickly enough that we can then get the well deserved rest we have all been looking forward to." Rubbing a hand against her face as her orders were carried out, Keyes paused to glance at his general, noticing the weary expression and the darkening shadows under her eyes.

"Sir, if it's not being too bold, I advise you go take some rest. You've been fighting even longer than any of us and I haven't seen you sit down or even close your eyes for one moment." He stated, making Jupiter chuckle as she finalised battle plans in the computer system.

"Of course I sleep, Keyes, if that is what you are asking. For now, however, we do not have such luxuries. I want a ground assault team ready to drop the moment we break through this blockade. Obi-Wan and Anakin will need our help if their situation is as dire as my senses inform me. Usually, it is actually much worse." She added under her breath and Keyes smirked slightly, standing to attention to dismiss himself before going to order his men ready. Lifting her eyes Jupiter watched him go, touched at the concern that he demonstrated for her. He was a kind hearted soul.

"General, all preparations are complete. We will be arriving at the set coordinates shortly." Admiral Tao informed her dutifully and Jupiter nodded her head, pleased with a swift effectiveness her orders were carried out.

"Have everyone on standby, ensure all deflector shields are operational and be ready for a surprise attack and engage all cloaking devices on every ship. I do _not_ want the enemy to know we are there until we knock them on the head." Jupiter instructed as she walked towards the crown of the bridge, looking out of the large windows to the rushing stars. "We'll be going in with the spearhead formation, you know the drill Admiral."

"Like the back of my hand, general." He assured her, standing at the Jedi's side as they both prepared themselves mentally for the battle. Admiral Tao always felt a great sense of pride whenever he stood next to the general. Jupiter always seemed to have a way of inspiring those around her and he was honoured to be battling alongside her. "If you wish to join the fighter pilots, general, I can take charge of the bridge."

"Thank you Tao, standby for further orders." She sent him a gentle smile before turning around and striding towards the hanger bay. "Roo, is the ship ready to fly?" Speaking into her wrist communicator, she listened to the various beeps and whistles that answered her back. "Excellent. I'll be down there soon." Walking with a strong sense of purpose, Jupiter did not stop until she reached the hanger where she immediately began to direct her troopers. "Get those transports ready to retrieve injured troops from the ground, I want emergency provisions and medical supplies boarded on that cargo ship immediately."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am not a sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" Jupiter could not help it, she laughed. Her troops all chuckled along with her, smiling as they worked. She had always felt that whenever they went into battle, it was more efficient that her men have high morale as it made them perform more effectively. Even if it was a simple word of encouragement or arguing with them over trivial things until they laughed, Jupiter did not mind. Still, she had to remain professional and whenever she needed to, she was extremely strict with protocol.

"Keyes, what's our status?" Jupiter questioned as they met one another. The bay was a mad scramble to prep everything before arrival, however everything was going smoothly as far as Jupiter could see.

"Our troops are ready to move out, general, and our pilots are already on standby." He informed her, giving a salute so Jupiter nodded her head, thinking carefully. Roo whistled to her from his little cockpit, signalling that they had just exited the jump from light speed. Almost instantly Jupiter could sense the disturbance in the Force, the dilemma of threat and extreme risk alerting her senses to the tough predicament they were walking into.

"Admiral, how is it looking from your view?" Jupiter questioned, speaking into her wrist before awaiting her answer.

"The enemy has not made a move to attack so it can be safely assumed that our cloaking devices are effective. We are already moving into the spearhead formation, what are your orders, Master Jedi?" Jupiter thought for a moment, frowning.

"Do you have Master Yoda's fleet on visual?" She asked however the admiral responded with a negative. "Inform me the moment they arrive. Open hatch doors, I want all squadrons out and joining the formation. Be ready for enemy vulture droids but our main target is the command ships. Take those out and we'll have a clear shot at the surface."

"Understood, general." Turning around Jupiter jumped up effortlessly into her ship, slipping herself inside and securing the harness. "Keyes, I'll meet you down on the surface. You may have to ensure that Anakin and Obi-Wan survive my wrath. This is the second time this year I've had to come save their lives."

"I will be sure to keep you appropriately restrained, general." He promised, smirking with amusement as he turned away to board on of the transport ships. Waiting until Admiral Tao had confirmed Master Yoda's fleet had arrived and were engaging the enemy, Jupiter readied her engine then lifted off the ground as the hatch began to open, leading the way out as her starfighters naturally fell into formation behind her. "This is Orange leader standing by, do you read me admiral?"

"Perfectly, sir. All communications fully functional." Admiral Tao answered as Jupiter's pilots all checked in after her, ensuring that everyone was clocked in.

"Our mission is to take down those command ships. I want everyone to watch their flanks and do not allow the enemy to catch you out alone and in the open." Jupiter instructed, her voice sharp and authoritative. "Admiral, are we in position?"

"Yes general, waiting for your command." Jupiter looked around to see that the Star Destroyer was positioned to face directly downwards, preparing to drop from directly above on top of the unsuspecting Separatists fleet below. The flagships were also in position, ready to move.

"Engage at will, blow those ships to pieces!" A responding cheer yelled from around her as Jupiter flew forwards at speed. "Fighter squad on me, prepare to split off into three groups, just like we practiced."

"Ready and waiting sir!" Several answered and Jupiter began to open fire, her eyes dashing across her viewpoint as countless vulture droids came gunning towards them, realising that they were here. She blasted them one after the other, leading the spearhead formation and began to descend directly for the main control ship was at the moment occupied with trying to keep Master Yoda at bay.

"Launch missiles, aim for the towers to limit their firepower." Her instruction was immediately carried out, however as several droids open fired upon her she quickly threw her starfighter into a spin, making Roo wail and bleep at her angrily due to the lack of warning. "Sorry Roo but we are on a battlefield, you know. I would rather leave it all in one piece." She answered him.

"I'm hit! I can't shake them!" One of her pilots yelled and Jupiter sought them out, seeing the fighter go spiralling out of control with one wing practically ripped off.

"Calm yourself. Redfox, cover Jocks and take out those vultures."

"On my way, hang in there Jocks!" Redfox, one of Jupiter's best pilots, peeled off from the formation and took out several of the droids fighters as Jupiter continued.

"Jocks, cut your engines to disengage the thrusters. Without gravity, you'll simply float. Do it now!"

"Yes sir!" He was still panicking, breathing heavily however as Jupiter remained calm and continued her mission, she kept a mindful eye on Jocks as he began to float, propelled forwards still but not at such high speeds. Now he was vulnerable, however Jupiter already had a plan to rescue him.

"Winger, I need you to collect Jocks and return him to _Sagacious_ before he gets himself killed. Do exactly as I tell you." She spoke, still gunning down more droids fighters as they rapidly approached their target. "Lock your wings together with cables and guide him back to the ship, Hightail, I need you to act as point. Do not allow any droids near them as they make their escape." She instructed and both of them instantly obeyed with a chant over their communicators, pulling off from formation as Redfox fell back into his place. "Get ready…almost there…break formation now!"

Immediately all ships peeled off from their set course, blasting their way through and as the _Sagacious_ powered down, its heavy firepower blasted through the command ship whilst the three flagships took out the freighters around it. "We're through! Master Yoda, do you read me?"

"Read you, I do, Jupiter. Excellent progress you have made. Go now to the surface and provide reinforcements to Obi-Wan, you must." His old and wise voice spoke and Jupiter nodded her head in agreement, catching her breath from the adrenaline rush as she and her fighter pilots all gunned for the surface. Jupiter barely had a moment to observe the situation however her quick mind immediately reeled off her orders.

"Attack those droids troops down the centre, taking out those tanks and secure the city!" She spoke and immediately she open fired upon the droids, sensing a wave of relief and elation from the troops already on the ground as her own transports landed, providing extra soldiers on the ground to hold back the enemy line as well as supply medics, supplies and other provisions. "Roo, take over!" Spotting Obi-Wan not too far away Jupiter opened the hatch and spun the ship around, leaping out.

Obi-Wan had the Separatist general restrained however he was backing away from several armoured droids who were threatening to shoot him on the spot. Opening her lightsaber Jupiter whirled around, slicing through them with one single stroke as she landed on the ground with a surprising lightness, the droids all tensing before they fell back in pieces, decommissioned and ready to be scrapped. "Ah, perfect timing as always my dear." Obi-Wan chuckled however Jupiter only glared at him darkly. "Though we really must discuss your tendency for dropping out of the skies, it is becoming a rather alarming habit." Jupiter was not amused. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt her hand shot forwards, lifting Obi-Wan up into the air and instantly he struggled, eyes widening in shock as he dropped the general. "Hey!"

"If I ever hear that you have got yourself trapped on a planet with no relief force, no provisions and with an entire droid army rearing to blast your head off, I swear I shall throw you to the droids myself!" Jupiter scolded him sharply, eyes gleaming. She caught movement and instantly her other hand whipped out, throwing the general against a wall and pinned him there as he tried to escape. "I do not think so."

"Now, now, calm down and please put me back on the ground, my dear." Obi-Wan tried as he struggled, feet floundering helplessly as his arms uselessly paddled the air. Jupiter's eyebrow slowly arched, expression dark and threatening even as Master Yoda landed in his transport, along with Keyes and a few of his own men. He had to stifle a snort of laughter, seeing the rather dangerously incensed woman holding a Jedi Master at her mercy.

"Do not _my dear_ me, Obi-Wan, I am very upset with you!" She snapped, however as Master Yoda approached, she allowed him back to the ground but maintained her control over the general, keeping him pinned. "Take this one away, make sure he is secure."

"Yes general." A couple of clone troopers took charge of the Separatist general, putting him in restraints and marched him away to be locked up for his crimes. Sighing softly Jupiter pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling exhausted and her head ached from lack of rest.

"A great success this has been. Congratulations to you, Jupiter, for your daring attack." Master Yoda complimented and Jupiter bowed in gratitude as Obi-Wan brushed himself off.

"I must say, it is a relief that you are here. We were beginning to think it was over for us." Obi-Wan admitted however Jupiter was still scowling at him. "Oh come on, you're not _still_ angry with me are you? It is hardly my fault, if I could have simply asked the droids to leave then I certainly would have." Lifting up a hand and turning her face away, Jupiter lifted her nose slightly.

"It is still no excuse, you are better than this Obi-Wan. This is the second time I have come to your rescue, therefore you owe me another drink." Unable to remain serious, Obi-Wan chuckled richly, folding his arms as he leaned towards Jupiter to try and pacify her.

"The moment we both have the time, I shall be certain to buy you as many drinks as you like." He promised and Jupiter relaxed a little, sending him a smile of warmth and affection. She truly was glad that he was alright, she had feared the worst when she first heard the news of his situation. Yoda, meanwhile, observed the two with great interest and amusement, silently discerning their behaviour until Obi-Wan turned to him. "Your timing was spot on, Master Yoda. A moment longer and we may have been overrun."

"Because of young Jupiter it is, we were able to come to your aid." Master Yoda informed him simply and Jupiter looked away, blushing slightly with humility.

"It was a joint effort, Master Yoda." She insisted before looking around. "Where is Annie? Is he alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine. He always pulls through these sort of things." Obi-Wan assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and letting it rest there. "Speaking of which, Master Yoda, I think we may have pushed a little too far to give him a padawan learner. He did not take well to being informed that Ahsoka was to be his own apprentice." This caught Jupiter off guard and she immediately stood up straight, smiling broadly.

"Anakin has been given a padawan? This is something I simply must witness for myself." She chuckled, hardly able to believe it. Anakin was as foolhardy, impulsive and impatient as they come, she could not imagine him teaching all of his bad habits to a padawan learner. Just as they had finished speaking, a transport carrier arrived with Captain Rex, Anakin and a surprisingly young Togruta female who followed after Anakin as they approached.

"Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda." He greeted, bowing respectfully before he looked up and smirked at Jupiter who gave him a reprimanding glare. He had already changed so much since being granted the rank of Jedi Knight. He looked far more mature, his hair beginning to grow wavy not that he did not need to keep it cut short. "Hey Jupe." With a flick of her hand she sent Anakin flying onto his back with a yell, landing with a thud as his padawan blinked in surprise.

"That's for making me worry, _little_ brother." She told him sternly as she folded he arms and Anakin got up with a groan.

"I know I'm in trouble when you start to call me that." He muttered. Jupiter shook her head before turning to the padawan, softening her features so that she did not look so harsh.

"You must be Annie's padawan. It is very nice to meet you, you may call me Jupiter." She expressed and the padawan instantly bowed.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm at your service, master." She spoke and Jupiter nodded her head in approval, however when Master Yoda shuffled forwards she sensed confliction.

"Trouble, you have, with your new Padawan, I hear." He said, gesturing with a nod of his head towards Ahsoka.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda." Obi-Wan provided, his hand still resting on Jupiter's shoulder without either of them realising it. Ahsoka frowned slightly, looking at the closeness that the two seemed to share but did not comment on it as it was not her place.

"Really?"

"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan, we can..." Anakin quickly jumped ahead of Yoda, not wanting them to receive the wrong idea from what he had said previously. Jupiter could sense that the two were a well matched pair. Although young, Jupiter could already see that Ahsoka seemed a capable and promising young Jedi. She sensed it with perfect clarity.

"No, wait a minute. I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges. But with a great deal of training and patience...she might amount to something." He finalised, giving Ahsoka a small smirk and a wink and she brightened in response, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system." Yoda informed them, however all present instantly became confused. Jupiter could see no reason why Anakin would have to go to Teth, it was not yet occupied by either the Republic or Separatists.

"Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector."

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been." Kidnapped? It was surprising to Jupiter as she had not heard of anything through the system, Master Yoda and Master Windu must have kept this mission very discreet in order to allow it to be carried out in secret.

"You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" Sensing his disgust, Jupiter eased a little closer to him and placed a hand on her arm, her touch instantly calming him though he maintained his disapproving scowl.

"Annie, this could prove an invaluable opportunity for us all. With the Hutt's on our side, we will be able to finally be able to solidify our hold on the Outer Rim and move our troops through the space lanes more effectively. We'll be able to provide more relief to others that are suffering." She reasoned with him in a motherly voice, soothing his irritation as easily as if she were brushing it away from his skin.

"Jupiter is right, Anakin, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku." Obi-Wan agreed smartly so finally, Anakin conceded. Jupiter knew that he did not like having to do any favours to the Hutts, but necessity won out.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker." Master Yoda informed them both strictly and Jupiter was entertained when Ahsoka instantly jumped forwards full of enthusiasm and fervent zeal to get moving.

"Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." She dashed off rather quickly and Jupiter sent Anakin a mischievous wink, knowing full well that he would have his work cut out for him. She felt he would teach by example and so long as he remained strong and clever, Ahsoka would learn well from him.

"Don't worry, Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you and she'll turn out fine." Obi-Wan assured him, however as Anakin turned to follow, he looked back over his shoulder with an accusing look, though he smirked all the same.

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." He noted to both Master Yoda and Obi-Wan before he followed after his padawan who was already organising Anakin's men to pack up and leave. Speaking of which, Jupiter glanced around to see Keyes patiently waiting close by so she gestured him closer, lowering her voice to speak.

"Are we ready to leave?"

"As soon as you give the order, sir." She shot him a look of irritation but nodded her head, giving his shoulder a grateful pat.

"Tell the men to return to the _Sagacious_ , I'll follow in a moment. Be ready to set a course for Coruscant."

"As you command, general." Keyes saluted her dutifully and she inclined her head respectfully before turning back to Obi-Wan and Yoda who watched as Anakin and his padawan left, returning to their own ship.

"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility." Obi-Wan sighed, folding his arms.

"I think he'll do just fine." Jupiter murmured softly, lifting a hand in farewell as her adopted brother left. "Challenges like this are what Anakin lives for."

"Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice." Master Yoda agreed, however his expression was worrisome and a little dark, causing Jupiter to feel a little concern on Anakin's behalf. "To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must." Knowing all too well the struggle it was to let go of an apprentice, Jupiter lowered her head slightly. Sensing her dismay, Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder to pull her into him briefly before he let her go.

"If I've got to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, I'd best be on my way." He announced however Jupiter quickly turned on him, drawing herself up to her full height and sent him a warning glower.

"Do not even _think_ about getting captured by that slimy good for nothing. If I have to fly all the way across the galaxy just to free you _again_ , you'd be safer simply staying with Jabba." Poking him forcefully in the chest, Jupiter gave him one last glare before she turned and bowed to Yoda. "Maser, if there is nothing more I need to do here, I would very much like to return and give my men the respite they need."

"Go now and rest well. Return to the war soon, you must." He nodded his head, allowing her to leave so Jupiter gracefully glided over to where Roo had landed he ship, awaiting her patiently. The two masters watched her go, disappearing into the atmosphere with a flash. "Impressive progress, young Jupiter has made."

"Yes, her prowess as a tactician and commander have spread throughout the galaxy. To my understanding, the quadrant under her protection have seen a drastic decrease in criminal activity ever since she took command. Smugglers and pirates cannot even sneak past her without being caught, so they avoid her altogether." Chuckling richly, Yoda's ears wiggled slightly as he nodded his head.

"Great things I sense in our friend's future. Yes. Great things."


	14. Chapter 14

Peace was a fragile thing to maintain, especially with the war raging across all star systems. Jupiter found it increasingly difficult to keep everyone safe during these times of war, harder still to keep a grip on crime rates in different star systems as they all demanded assistance for different reasons. "Keyes, please tell me you have some good news." Jupiter sighed as he trusted second in command approached her as she looked over battle schematics.

"…should I not speak then, sir?" Hardly surprised that there was no good news to be had, Jupiter waved her hand to allow him to speak as she continued to work. "Our scouts report a full scale assault on the planet Devaron, they have tanks, air support, fully weaponised cannons, you name it they got it." He reported so Jupiter frowned in thought, looking over the information of the planet they were set to liberate. "With all due respect, I advise that we retreat and wait for reinforcements to arrive. There is no way we can launch an assault on those clankers and expect to be victorious, sir."

"I specialise in unexpected victories, Commander Keyes. We have faced worse odds together and succeeded, do not be too quick to lose hope." She cautioned him calmly, holding her chin thoughtfully. "The Temple of Eedit is highly valuable to the Jedi Order and the Devaronian people are have one of the highest percentage of Force-sensitive children. We cannot allow them to fall otherwise it could be a massive blow to the Jedi Order."

"Understood, general." Keyes answered with a nod of his head. "What is it you're planning then? The forests are too dense for an airstrike and we cannot move our walker tanks through them, not without blowing a hole through the forest first." Knowing this to be true, Jupiter thought a moment longer before exhaling.

"The droids have forced their way through by clearing sections of the forest before they captured both the temple and the city close by. We can move our own forces through the lanes that they have opened, however it will leave us exposed and they will fully expect us to attack them in this way. We won't be able to use the conventional method of attack in this case."

"In my experience, sir, conventional is not exactly your style." A flash of a smile appeared and Jupiter nodded her head in agreement, stepping back to place her hands on her hips.

"Precisely. Therefore I have already devised a plan to reclaim the city and the temple as well as send those droids back to the stars." She informed him confidently before starting to relay the battle plan just as Admiral Tao returned from his respite. "Ah, excellent timing my good friend. You're just in time for the briefing." She welcomed him as the admiral rubbed his beard with a slight yawn.

"Always raring to go, general." He said a little sleepily but paid his full attention to the hologram as Jupiter began to explain her battle plan.

"The forests of Devaron are extremely dense in certain areas and is also mountainous with numerous rivers and valleys. I propose that we use this landscape to our advantage and draw the droid army towards us where we can throw them out of formation." She began, highlighting certain areas around the temple and city. "These are our target areas. The droids are not able to adapt as we are and will struggle to move through the forest after us. Now, here is exactly what we are going to do."

Both men listened to the rather insane yet genius plan that Jupiter had devised. Anyone else would pass it off as a suicide attempt, however they knew better. Jupiter would never commit to a plan unless she was certain it would be effective and hey rationalised that if they could pull it off, then it would be one of the most impressive missions they had ever completed. "It's more than just a little bit crazy, I would say you were absolutely insane." Admiral Tao admitted, scratching his chin. "However, if you are successful, I will gladly compose a grand poem to commemorate your success."

"I look forward to it, admiral. Honestly, you should have told me you had such a love for poetry sooner, I had no idea you were so incredibly gifted." Jupiter told him affectionately before she looked towards Keyes who immediately stood a little straighter and broadened his chest, not wanting to be overshadowed by the admiral in front of the general. "Keyes, I'll need those audio devices prepared before we land. Select a few men to create the recordings, make sure that they are believable."

"Right away sir."

"I'll supervise the preparation myself, Admiral Tao, you have the deck." All saluted as Jupiter sailed past, beginning to arrange all the supplies and tools they would need as they gradually came closer to the planet of Devaron. There was no blockade to stop them, however Jupiter suspected that Separatist ships may arrive at any given time, so she cautioned Admiral Tao to be wary and to contact her immediately if there are any issues.

"Sir. All the supplies have been boarded. Shall we proceed to the surface?" A clone trooper nicknamed Felix stood to attention before Jupiter and she turned her head towards him from where she had been speaking to the squadron captains.

"Yes, remain in formation and ensure that the rendezvous point is secure before proceeding to land. Take care, Felix." The trooper saluted before marching away to give the orders. Keyes fell into step alongside the general as she headed to the nearest transport carrier.

"I still don't get how you know each and every one of our names." He said to her as they boarded, the troopers allowing more room for their general as she reached up a hand to take grip of the support belts above.

"I make it my business to know exactly who I am fighting alongside. The numbers don't matter, it's the people I care about." She answered as the doors slid shut and a red light came on, the carrier lifting them all out of the hanger and towards the deeply forested planet. Tapping a finger against her thigh, Jupiter counted the moments it took to get from the _Sagacious_ to the surface, not noticing that Keyes was looking rather curiously at her scarred arm.

The burns had faded a little over time however Jupiter wore them proudly, always keeping her left arm bare so that she never forgot the lesson she had learned that fateful day. Glancing at Keyes, she caught his look then glanced down at the arm, giving a slow sigh. Dhea would have been with her right now were she still alive. No doubt Jupiter would have assigned her to the aquatic team to lead them in the fight where she would excel. Perhaps she would be ready for her trials by now. Perhaps not. Jupiter would never know.

"Sir, since General Skywalker has a new padawan, is there a chance that you may be getting a little sidekick any time soon?" Keyes had meant it as a joke, however when the dark cloud fell over the carrier, he immediately realised that he had overstepped a line. Jupiter's eyes flashed dangerously and he swallowed nervously, watching as her head slowly turned and those piercing eyes burned holes into the back of his skull.

"No." She answered simply before turning away. "Prepare to land. We won't have much time before the droid army realises that we are here. Our primary target is liberating the temple, from there we can then attack the city and reclaim it. Keep your eyes open and be mindful of your surroundings. This forest may be the thing that kills you if you are not careful." As they came to land the green light showed and the doors slid open, allowing everyone to jump free and land in the small clearing.

The carrier could barely get down to the surface, so the moment it had dropped off all troopers it moved forwards, returning back to the _Sagacious_ before it became too difficult to navigate. Jupiter used hand signals to direct her squadrons, separating them as planned to being preparing for the strike against the droids. "Sir, these vines are too thick, we can barely move through them!"

"Then climb them, Spotlight. Observe." Jupiter commanded before she sprung up into the air, rising higher and higher before she caught onto one of the vines and began to swing, leap and glide through the forest, using them to her advantage. "I want Squad-D-Four up here and ready to shoot anything that looks even remotely like a droid, understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" For once, Jupiter did not comment and the troops blinked in surprise, confused at why their general did not respond the way she usually did. She was tight lipped and tense which immediately set them on edge, nervously moving forwards to their positions. The air became thick with trepidation and Jupiter sensed it clearly, however as the last preparations were made, she dropped down to the ground and flung out a hand.

"Remain at your posts, be ready to open fire at my command." She ordered before taking off at a run. Keyes reached out after her, making to speak but before he could even open his mouth, Jupiter was already gone.

"She's going to get herself killed one day." He worried quietly, shaking his head slowly. Staring after where he had last seen her disappear, a soft expression came to his features as he inwardly admired her courage.

"If you don't get your head out of the clouds, commander, those clankers will shoot that dozy expression off your face for you." One of his lieutenants sniggered mockingly behind him so he quickly scowled, turning his head to reprimand them.

"Quiet. We don't want those clankers to know we're here!" He hissed before returning to his post, squatting down with his gun ready to fire. Inwardly his heart was hammering, concerned for the general and prayed to all the deities of every religion that her plan would go off without a hitch.

Jupiter was careful as she ran, streaking through the forest until she had made her way to the cleared path that the droids had formed, leading directly to the Temple where she then began to slow, eventually jogging to a halt at the edge of the bridge, not stepping over but knowing full well that the droids now knew she was there. All the same, she flicked out her wrist and her lightsaber jumped to her hand, orange blade burning brightly to make sure that they could spot her.

"Hey look, someone's just standing there." She could hear the droids guarding the door conversing together as they peered closer at her.

"It's a Jedi! Blast them!" She deflected the bolts as they flew towards her, returning them to the droids and shot them down, leaving the doors now unguarded but did not proceed any further. A few moments later, the doors to the temple opened and just as she predicted, the droids sent almost all of their forces out to meet her. They blasted her with dozens of blaster bolts but Jupiter's calm mind allowed her to see them before they struck and she deflected them back, slowly beginning to move backwards before all at once, she turned tail and fled. "After that Jedi! Don't let them escape!"

Jupiter led them on a chase, dodging the blasts from tanks as well as blaster weapons, springing with agile grace back down the path before she led them into the trees where the droids followed but the tanks were forced to stop, unable to make their way through. "Go around and cut them off, alert the general to the situation!" The droid commander ordered some of his troops who bobbed their heads in a nod.

"Rodger-roger." Throwing a look over her shoulder, Jupiter climbed up one of the vines, keeping just within eyesight of the droids as they tried to blast her, however she swung her lightsaber to return them, taking down several droids before she continued to spring from vine to vine. "She's escaping!"

"We don't get paid enough to do this kind of work…" One of the droids complained however the one next to it thumped its head, making it yelp in protest.

"Idiot, we're not paid at all!"

"Oh right." Keeping the droids on track, Jupiter pulled them towards the ambush sight, making them followed her further and further into the forest until finally, she caught sight of Keyes down below so she spoke into her wrist communicator.

"Activate the audio for track one, now." Keyes gave the signal and one of his men used the remote controller to activate the devices they had set up in the trees as Jupiter disappeared from sight, landing in a tree and pressed her back into the bark as the droids looked around in confusion as the sounds began to filter through the trees from a distance away.

 _"This way troopers, we have to get out of here!"_ Jupiter heard Keyes's voice and smirked to herself, listening carefully as the droids continued to remain confused. _"Leave no man behind, the carrier will leave unless we get there now!"_

 _"Sir! Enemy droids to our south, do we engage?"_

 _"No, outrun them!"_

"It's coming from over there." One of the droids pointed, tilting its oddly shaped head. "Do we go check it out?"

"Of course we do you idiot!" The commander droid answered, thumping the same droid on the head again. "Company Four-Zero-Three-Six, go after those clones and blast them!"

"Roger-roger." The group of droids peeled off from the main unit and went to investigate the sound of the audio, leading them deeper into the trees towards the second ambush sight. Peering around the tree to carefully observe, Jupiter spoke into her communicator once more in a quiet whisper.

"Play audio tracks two and four." She ordered and almost immediately more recordings began to play. The droids stumbled towards them, shooting blindly at the sounds to try and locate the troopers, however they all remained hidden in the trees and in the undergrowth, camouflage blankets covering them from sight. "Now play track three." More sounds came from deeper in the forest towards the river so the battalion spread itself even thinner until finally, the time was perfect. "Open fire!"

Blasters instantly hammered down upon the disordered and chaotic droids as they searched in vain for the source of their attackers but with them being surrounded at all angles, they very quickly were shot down before they could even lift their weapons. "Aqua team, take out those tankers!" Jupiter ordered as she dropped down from above and joined the fight, slicing through the droids as they shot wildly, their commander unable to get them back into formation as they had drifted too far apart.

"Oh no the Jedi!" It yelled before Jupiter cut off its head, losing the droids their commander. She was about to relax and assume that victory was theirs for this round when suddenly, a sharp whistling sound came and vulture droids came from above, rocketing over the trees and open fired, pinpointing her troopers and gunned straight for those that had moved out into the open.

"Get back undercover!" Jupiter yelled before taking a running jump, using her lightsaber to slice one of the vulture droids in half as it dipped below the treeline and immediately it became tangled with the vines. "Do not let those vultures catch you out in the open, take them out!" She flung out a hand, lifting up a heavy log that lay covered in moss on the forest floor, making it levitate above the ground before she launched it straight at the droid fighters, taking two out at once as her men open fired upon them.

"Tanks! We got tanks! They're blasting through!" A trooper yelled in warning. "Everyone look out-!" The sheer force of the blast flung Jupiter off her feet and she crashed into the ground, lightsaber falling from her hand as the breath was knocked from her lungs. Keyes saw his general go down and immediately he was full of fear and panic when she did not immediately rise back to her feet.

"General! Cover the general!" He ordered, breaking from his post and ran to where Jupiter lay momentarily stunned, however when Keyes leaped over her and started to open fire at the remaining droids, she blinked rapidly to gather back her senses.

"Keyes, get back to your position!" She rasped, struggling to turn herself over as her winded body struggled to draw in breath.

"You need to fall back, general, I greatly advise that we-AGH!" Jupiter's eyes widened with horror as Keyes received several blaster wounds in his chest and abdomen, causing him to fall from the shock of being hit however Jupiter reacted swiftly, opening her arms and catching him as several troopers yelled and quickly ran to provide cover as she pulled Keyes back towards the treeline, arms looped under his and she did not stop until they were shielded from the blasts.

"Keyes! Keyes answer me, Keyes!" Jupiter pleaded, quickly putting him down and shaking him desperately as his eyes began to flicker, groaning in pain as he tried to focus on her voice.

"General…sorry…guess I…won't be making it back…this time…" The battle raged around her and Jupiter remained poised over her commander, gripping onto him tightly as he struggled to breathe, eyes slowly closing. The ground shook with every blast and her men cried out as they were driven out further into the open by the droid tanks, becoming fast prey for the vultures. It was all wrong. It has all gone wrong. Jupiter refused to accept this defeat, she would not allow anything to ruin the morale of her men!

"Hold on Keyes. Just hold on." She whispered as she pressed a hand over his heart and closed her eyes, slowing her breath as she began a deep meditation. Pale golden light blossomed underneath her hand, the Force trembling around her as Jupiter poured all of her strength into its manipulation. The soil shivered, sending shooting vibrations up through the clone troopers as they felt a strange power overcome them.

"The general…" One of them whispered, pointing and everyone turned to see the general pressing her hand to their commander's chest, the light shining more brilliantly by the second until finally, Keyes inhaled a small breath and his heartbeat began to increase, allowing Jupiter to relax.

"Everyone pull back to safety. Take Keyes and keep him out of harm's way." Jupiter ordered, standing up and striding forwards. "I'll deal with the droids."

"But sir! You're outnumbered, there's no way you can…"

"Did I stutter? I said get moving!" She barked the order again, eyes dangerously narrowed and the trooper jolted sharply, standing to attention before nodding.

"Yes sir. Move out men! Let's get out of here!" Satisfied that no further casualties would occur, Jupiter faced the droid army that had now regrouped itself and was marching towards her. A cannon blasted at her however it struck the ground a few feet away, ripping up the earth but did not cause Jupiter to flinch. Her men retreated as far back as they dared before turning to watch, curious to know what their general would do.

Calming her mind and allowing the fullness of the Force to flow through her, Jupiter slowly lifted her hands upwards, standing her ground even as the droids blasted their way through the forest, clearing away the vines and debris until suddenly, the vines snapped forwards. The droids shrieked and panicked as one of their tanks became wrapped up in the thick vines, the grip tightening as the droids inside wailed in fear before all at once, it was crushed and tossed aside like scrap metal. "Uh…should we be worried?" One of the droids questioned, however before anyone could answer, the vines all snapped forwards and claimed their victims.

For the second time in a day they were sent into a widespread terror, yelling and trying to blast the vines away but they continued to move at Jupiter's command, using the deep connection to the Force to control the vines at her will. The Force wrapped itself around her, connecting her senses to the vines so that they shared her resolve, becoming as alive as she to sweep through the droid battalion, destroying all of the tanks and ripping the battle droids to pieces.

Hearing the hiss of the air Jupiter's eyes darted upwards with a dark expression and her hand rose higher, directing the vines to lift upwards and snapped themselves around the vulture droids, snatching them out of the air and flung them down into the canopy where they exploded upon impacting with the stout and deep-rooted trees.

The clones stared in awe at the power their general demonstrated, taking out over half a battalion on her own until finally, nothing remained but a smoking pile of junk and scrap. They had never witnessed anything quite like it and all at once, they felt an unshakable wealth or respect and awe for their leader as she slowly turned around, her old smile and soft expression appearing on her features. "Come, it is time we finished our job here and took back that Temple. Are you with me?"

"Sir yes sir!" The chant came immediately and without hesitation, everyone standing tall as Jupiter chuckled before shaking her head with a cluck of her tongue.

"I am _not_ a sir."


	15. Chapter 15

Groaning and feeling like he had been smacked in the head by something heavy and metallic, Keyes slowly began to open his eyes but did not recognise the stone walls and high rising ceiling above him. "Ugh…where am I?" He complained quietly, a hand rising to grip his head as he tried to sit up however a tender hand brushed against his chest and carefully pushed him back down to lie still.

"Take it easy Keyes. It takes a while for the body to adjust after the healing process." Upon hearing the heavenly voice of his general, his eyes flew open and immediately he sought her out.

"General! What happened? Did we have to retreat?" He questioned, eyes scanning hers for the answers but they only contained warm mirth and placidity. His heart skipped a few beats and he felt himself go into a slight dream state, content to simply look at her.

"I thought we had discuss this, Keyes, retreat is not in my vocabulary." She teased him quietly before gesturing with a hand around her. "We're inside the Temple of Eedit. We reclaimed it after beating back the droids in the forest. All that remained to guard the temple itself were a few squadrons of battle droids, as well as a few armoured and destroyer droids. Nothing that we couldn't handle." Frowning slightly as he coughed, Keyes felt like his entire body was burning however Jupiter curled a hand around the back of his neck and gave him water to drink, soothing the burning sensation in his throat.

"How…how am I still alive? I know I got hit. I remember it all happening." He asked her as Jupiter slowly placed his head back down on the rest that supported his neck as he lay on the stretcher bed in the medical area they had set up.

"Well Keyes, after that daringly heroic attempt you made, you did indeed get shot several times, however I was able to heal you before you passed away. It was close, I almost lost you for a moment but you pulled through." Jupiter explained, lifting her scarred hand to show him. "I can heal other people of grievous injuries, but not myself." Keyes stared at her for a moment, hardly believing his ears.

"You saved my life."

"You were trying to save mine, so we'll call it even, my friend." She said before getting to her feet, however before she did so Keyes jumped towards her hand, trapping her fingers with his to hold onto her. When Jupiter looked quickly at him in surprised he blushed slightly, slowly letting go as he looked away.

"My apologies, sir, I just…thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me." Recovering from her surprise, Jupiter merely smiled and nodded her head before she moved the blanket that covered him further up his chest to keep him warm.

"Rest. Your body went through a traumatic experience and has not yet realised it is not injured. You will be back to your old self in a few hours, but for now you can relax."

"But sir, what about the city? The Devaronians? We cannot halt the attack now, not when we have them on the run!" Keyes insisted and attempted to sit up however Jupiter once more pushed him back down to rest.

"I will take care of everything, Keyes, I am ordering you now to rest and recover. If we're still trying to break through in a few hours' time when you can stand up without collapsing again, you may join us." She informed him sternly before finally leaving him to be in peace, stopping by the other troopers being seen to by medics to ensure that they were all on the road to recovery before she then went outside to begin planning her next move.

Reclaiming the temple had been the easy part. Now it became a little more difficult. The city was a fortress, practically impenetrable as the females of the Devaronians had built their cities to withstand almost anything. The only reason the droid army were able to get inside because the Devaronians had been tricked into opening their front gates.

"It looks like this is going to have to be a recon mission." Jupiter murmured as she sat herself down on the front steps, pondering and planning carefully until she was confident she had a plan that would succeed. "Admiral Tao, have those walkers been deployed yet?"

"They should be reaching your location any moment now, general." He responded so Jupiter scanned the sky until she saw the cargo ships coming into view, releasing the heavy armoured walkers on the open path that the droids had forcibly created.

"I have them in view. Standby and await further instructions, hopefully this will only take a few minutes." Knowing full well that it would probably take at least a few hours to take the city, if not then several days, Jupiter began to order her troops into attack formation, relaying her plan to them and dispatching them in the groups that she needed, having them placed into position so that they could take the city back from the Separatists control.

"Sir, all divisions are in place and the sun is setting. Do we attack now?"

"No, wait a few moments longer." Jupiter ordered. "We want the flares to be as noticeable as possible." She held up her hand, watching the sky as it gradually turned from dusky rose to a deep maroon then progressed towards indigo. "Alright, launch flares." Giving the signal, her troops positioned on the east side of the city released flares into the sky, bright white and burning into the sky, drawing the focus of the droids.

With them now diverted, the western team were to use their cables to scale the wall, take out the defences and the battle towers then proceed to cause another distraction just to confuse the droids further. "Are you sure this is going to work, sir?" One of her troopers questioned as Jupiter stood quietly, awaiting to hear back from the captains on their progress.

"If I was sure of anything, this war would be over and done with by now." Jupiter answered simply, keeping her eyes fixed on the events surrounding the city. "However uncertainty allows one to remain open to change, which is pivotal to survive in an ever changing universe. Just have patience, young one." She guided, unconcerned for what lay in their future as she sensed that victory was just within reach.

"How do you do it, sir? Nothing ever seems to faze you." Another one of the newer recruits questioned, finally daring himself to speak up. "Aren't you afraid of death?"

"Death is the answer to all things living, Jericho." She answered and the trooper blinked, stunned that she knew exactly who she was. Later he would learn from his fellow brothers that their general knew every single one of their names and could identify them without aid, something that would impress him for the rest of his life. "All things that live and breathe die eventually and the time and place of this demise is out of our control. However, I strongly believe that if one truly wishes to live and survive another day, for whatever reason, then they shall find a way to persevere." Seeing the red flare rise up in the sky, she lowered her stance in preparation to move. "Let's go."

"Sir yes sir!" Jupiter scowled.

"How many times must I repeat myself? I am either _Jupiter_ or _ma'am_ , no sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" Rolling her eyes with a slight grin, Jupiter powered forwards as the walkers blasted their way through the doors to allow her troops to move into the city, sweeping through it like a wave upon sand as the droids slowly began to lose their grounding. Just as Jupiter hoped, the moment her army swept through the gates the indigenous people rose up in defence, joining the fight to take back their home world until finally, the droids were defeated and their general, a tactical droid, was captured.

Jupiter ordered it to be taken away and have its memory analysed to draw any information possible form its circuits whilst the mass clean up began. Jupiter took the streets, lifting large piles of rubble aside and pushing enemy tanks out of the way with the Force, beginning to remove the debris of the battle so that the Devaronians could be left in peace once more. "I hear it was a quick battle, sir." A voice called out from behind her as Jupiter finished moving aside a tanker.

"Keyes, I am so glad to see you up on your feet. How do you feel?" She questioned, a quick flash of a smile touching her face as she turned around to face him. "You should be very proud of your men, they impress me again and again without fail."

"Yes general, I am extremely proud of them." He agreed, glancing around at the sight of the city, noticing that there did not seem to be too much damage. "Another victory. The Jedi Council and the Senate will be glad to hear the news."

"I have already sent them a message. Unfortunately, this means that we now have a new destination. Our work just never seems to be done." Jupiter breathed softly as she touched her head, massaging her temple slightly as the Republic troops sent to form a base on the planet began to arrive. Noticing that his general seemed to be favouring her head as if it pained her, Keyes reached out and tentatively touched her shoulder.

"General, I must strongly advise that you go and rest now. If I outranked you, it would be an order, sir." He said to her and Jupiter chuckled softly at his boldness. She had noticed that Keyes had become more relaxed around her recently, more outspoken and she enjoyed his forwardness when expressing his opinions.

"Soon, I need to organise…"

"Respectfully, sir, if there is anything that needs to be done, I am perfectly capable of doing it myself." Keyes cut her off and she looked at him quickly with surprise but he pressed forwards, tightening his grip more securely on her shoulder. "I'm asking as a friend, please do not push yourself any harder. You've done more than enough to earn some respite. There's no need for you to continue taking on every single burden by yourself, we're here to help you, sir, not just to shoot at droids." Jupiter was taken aback at Keyes's rather passionate lecture, however she quickly recovered her senses and looked to his hand which he hastily removed, stuttering with embarrassment as he gulped. "Uh-! I mean…sorry, sir, I meant no disrespect."

"It's alright Keyes, you know better than to expect me to act professionally all the time." She calmed him, nodding her head in agreement. "And for once, I shall follow your advice. If you do not mind taking over, I shall return to the _Sagacious_ and catch up on sleep." Exhaling with relief, Keyes saluted the general as she called for Roo to come and collect her, drifting away with slow but measured steps.

His men had already told him all about the way she had saved his life and taken on the remainder of the droids by herself in order to protect them. He could hardly believe her recklessness yet, all the same, his admiration and deep affections only grew the more and more he watched her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jupiter had now been to so many different star systems and planets that she now considered herself a well-seasoned traveller. Her experience only grew with each battle she raged, facing numerous opponents of all kinds, including the deadly General Grievous when he had attempted to blow her fleet to pieces but had not counted on her daring strategies to first outflank him and then outsmart him. She had almost captured him, too, but he escaped in his own private ship just moments before she boarded to fight him herself. It irritated her to no end that she had let him slip through her fingers, however she quickly moved forwards.

Her men were now guarding a Republican base on one of the Outer Rim planets with Admiral Tao guarding the space around it with his beloved _Sagacious_ , whilst Jupiter had been called home to the Jedi Temple. She was glad to be back, walking through familiar halls and some of the younglings even called out to her excitedly as she passed, waving and welcoming her back which she responded with a smile and a nod of her head.

Not wishing to keep the council waiting, she went straight to see them, knowing that whatever it is they wanted to speak to her about, it would be important. She waited patiently outside until she was summoned inside, whereby she entered quietly into the centre of the room where only a scarce few of the Jedi Masters remained. Master Yoda and Master Windu were there, as was Obi-Wan and Jupiter glowed slightly as he sent her a small smile of greeting, eyes glinting brightly at her as the rest of the Jedi Masters sat in tense silence. "Masters." Jupiter bowed and they each bowed their heads back in return.

"Wonderful it is, to have you home, once more." Master Yoda began and Jupiter smiled in agreement.

"Yes, I forget how much I miss the temple when I am away. Not that I am returned, it feels like I have been gone for a lifetime." She admitted before she glanced around, attempting to discern why she had been summoned here away from her troops.

"Unfortunately you will not be able to stay longer, young one. There is an issue that requires our consideration." Maser Windu informed her and Jupiter felt a small bubble of sadness swell within her. She feared that this would be the case, she would have liked to at least spent one night in her own bed in her familiar room. "It has come to the attention of the Senate that the new leader of the neutral systems may be building a secret army to use against the Republic."

"Go you shall with Master Kenobi to Mandalore, discover the truth, you must." Master Yoda instructed her and Jupiter stood upright, nodding her head once.

"It shall be done, masters." She promised them dutifully, glancing across to Obi-Wan who secretly winked at her. The small sense of sadness was now very quickly replaced with eagerness. This would be the first time she would be going alone with Obi-Wan on a mission for the Jedi Council and Jupiter greatly anticipated finally being able to spend some time with her dear friend away from the battlefront.

"Report back to us when you have the answers. May the Force be with you." Taking this as her dismissal, she bowed one last time as Obi-Wan rose to his feet, also bowing before together, they left the council room to begin their journey to the neutral planet of Mandalore. One they had taken a few paces away from the council room, Obi-Wan glanced across to Jupiter who was as tranquil as an undisturbed lake.

"At least this time you shouldn't have to rescue me from any dangerous traps." He spoke and Jupiter instantly laughed.

"Old habits die hard as you very well know. I shall be extra cautious just to make sure." She reassured him, the two smiling at one another before stepping into the elevator. "Do you know this new leader at all? Will they be easy to converse with or is a high level of diplomacy required?" Jupiter questioned curiously and Obi-Wan almost rolled his eyes in answer.

"With the Duchess, diplomacy is _always_ required." He responded and Jupiter quickly looked up at him.

"You know her, then?"

"Quite well actually. Master Qui-Gon and I once took a mission to protect her from insurgents when she became the new leader of Mandalore. Most of her people wished to adopt a more peaceful nature as opposed to their previously violent past, however Qui-Gon and I had to escape the planet with the Duchess to protect her." Obi-Wan began to explain and after a few moments, she sensed and saw a deep reflectiveness in his eyes as well as a small degree of pain. "We were on the run for an entire year, however eventually the rebellion was defeated and she returned home to lead her people into a new culture." For a moment Jupiter did not speak, frowning slightly in thought at the strangeness of Obi-Wan's behaviour.

"You must have been close then, being forced to run for such a long time." Blinking himself awake Obi-Wan cleared his throat, recovering himself.

"Hm, sorry?" Jupiter arched an eyebrow and folded her arms, giving him a pointed look.

"Tell me what she is like." She requested, wanting to know all about this Duchess to try and build a small understanding of what they would be walking into.

"Well, Satine is extremely stubborn in her views, quite argumentative and very passionate about being a pacifist. I'd say she was strong willed, a rather talented politician so perhaps be mindful of what you say around her. Her quick wits always had me tongue tied as a boy." Obi-Wan chuckled however Jupiter only smirked, pursing her lips.

"You are no different now. After all, I think the only reason _I'm_ here on this mission is to firstly stop _you_ from getting killed and because I am the more skilled diplomat of the two of us." She informed him mockingly as the elevator doors opened and she strode forwards with a certain air, carrying herself proudly as Obi-Wan stuttered behind her.

"I-but…now hang on!" Quickly he followed after her, instantly arguing that Jupiter had a very high opinion of her skills, to which she responded that although Obi-Wan had taught her everything he knew, she had been the one to perfect those skills. "I sense I am going to dislike seeing both you and the duchess together arguing politics." He sighed in exasperation as Jupiter climbed into her Delta-7B model, Roo already having prepped the engines.

"If it frightens you that much, sweeting, you may stay behind if you wish." She teased, however Obi-Wan only laughed.

"Not so fast my dear, I never said politics frightened me." He objected before he too boarded his jet, his own droid boosting the thrusters as Jupiter shot forwards and into the skies, leading the way to clasp onto the hyperdrive ring that awaited her in the docking bay, Obi-Wan following behind before finally, the two of them set off for Mandalore, arguing all the way about who was the better diplomat of the two.


	17. Chapter 17

Jupiter docked at the air terminal first, glancing around before the hatch slid open and she rose to her feet as Obi-Wan arrived just after her. "Stay with the ship Roo, make sure you go on charge for a while whilst I'm gone." She said, rubbing her astromech droid's head before she eased her way off the ring however Obi-Wan quickly appeared and held up his hands for her.

"Allow me to be of assistance." He said charmingly, making Jupiter shake her head at him before she leaned forwards and dropped towards him, his hands instantly catching her waist and gently lowering her to the ground.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." She said with a nudge of her hip against him, making him chuckle. "Come on, let's go see this duchess of yours."

"She's not _my_ duchess." He protested but Jupiter ignored him, approaching a Mandalorian guard who nodded his head to both Jedi.

"The duchess awaits you, General Kenobi, Maser Jedi." Jupiter felt like correcting him as she was not technically a master, however Obi-Wan waved a hand to silently keep her from speaking, communicating to her that it was best to keep status a mystery.

"Far be it for me to keep the Duchess waiting." He mused before taking Jupiter's hand and helped her up into the transport. Jupiter hardly needed assistance, however she accepted it anyway if it meant she could hold Obi-Wan's hand even for the briefest of moments. It was a small guilty pleasure that she allowed herself from time to time and considering that after this mission she may very well not see him for months at a time, Jupiter was determined to his enjoy his company as much as possible.

As they flew past the entrance to the city Jupiter stood amazed at the liveliness of a world that she had partly expected to be still tarnished by the war of recent history. This duchess must be a force to be reckoned with if she could restore her people's lives and build back up her city in such a short space of time. Turning her head back to face forwards to see large golden gates.

Both she and Obi-Wan were escorted off the transport and guided inside. Jupiter could not sense any tension in the air, in fact everything was quite relaxed, however as she entered the grand hall alongside Obi-Wan, she could not help but sense a coldness to the air, an effect of anxiety often found in places of politics and diplomacy.

"General Kenobi." A greying haired gentleman walked in dressed in very simple attire, greeting Obi-Wan immediately before his eyes dropped to Jupiter. "And this must be the famous Jedi General Jupiter. It is an extreme honour to meet you, my lady." He spoke, taking Jupiter's hand and kissing it welcomingly. Jupiter relaxed, shooting Obi-Wan a smirk.

"You could learn a thing or two about manners from here, they already have you outmatched." She said to him quietly and he shot her a look in response before he turned back to their host.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Prime Minister Almec."

"I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumours that brought you here. Mandalore would never turn against the republic. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life." The minister declared rather passionately and Jupiter pursed her lip slightly, observing her surroundings carefully.

"Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess' views." Obi-Wan ascertained so Jupiter dug her elbow into his ribs, scolding him non-verbally before she smiled sweetly at the prime minister.

"We can assure you, Prime Minister, we shall get to the bottom of this very quickly." She said, attempting to cover up her companion's rudeness.

"You must understand, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago." The minister's tone was insistent and Jupiter sensed that if things continued this way it would become a rather heated debate.

"Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armour, Jango Fett."

"Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armour is Beyond me." The minister snapped quickly so Jupiter waved a hand between them to keep the peace.

"Gentlemen." She chided and Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement, taking a slight step back away from the minister. Jupiter sensed something odd about Almec. All of her senses warned her that this man was not to be trusted by any means and she always trusted those instincts, they had not led her astray yet.

"Well, Master Kenobi, my shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again." A musical voice announced and Jupiter immediately looked around to see a beautiful looking woman with fine, noble features entering the room and taking her seat upon the throne, eyes sharply intelligent and Jupiter almost forget herself for a moment, stunned at the woman who looked very different to how she had pictured her. "And you must be General Jupiter. Welcome to Mandalore." The duchess's eyes flickered to Jupiter and she immediately softened, relaxing in the woman's presence.

"Duchess, Obi-Wan's description of you does you no credit." Jupiter informed her, giving a polite bow which made Satine tilt her head curiously, lips smiling ever so slightly. "The way he described you, I imagined a severe old hag." Alarmed, Obi-Wan instantly jolted.

"Now hold on a moment! I did not describe her that way at all!" He disputed firmly, stumbling over his words however Jupiter merely patted his cheek patronisingly, eyes gleaming with mirth. "You and I are going to have a long talk later." He murmured to her warningly before turning back to the duchess to attempt to recover himself. "As I suspected, duchess, even after all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever."

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery." She responded, the smile quickly disappearing as her face hardened accusingly.

"I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, duchess. However, a separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers, a Mandalorian saboteur." Obi-Wan informed all present before pulling out a recording device from his pocket and played a surveillance footage of an armoured warrior blasting at various objects around him.

"You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore." The prime minister immediately opposed, standing up straight and broadening his chest. "Where is this prisoner now?"

"He took his own life rather than submit to questioning." The Jedi Master informed before continuing, turning his full attention to the duchess. "I know these commandos fought in many wars, often against the Jedi." Jupiter had no knowledge of these people or these Mandalorian warriors, however she kept a close eye on the reactions of everyone around them, measuring every tiny detail and emotion that they felt as Obi-Wan handled the rest.

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am." The duchess declared proudly as the aid standing next to her began to speak however the duchess cut him off, clearly not finished speaking her mind. Obi-Wan was certainly right about the duchess being strong willed and stubborn, Jupiter did not have to be a Jedi to sense the determination the duchess wielded within her.

"I know we sound defensive, but…"

"Clearly your investigation was ordered because the Senate Is eager to intervene in our affairs."

"My investigation was ordered by the Jedi council." The duchess blinked in surprise however her countenance immediately softened, relaxing in her throne as she inclined her head graciously.

"I stand corrected." Jupiter felt a spark of admiration. It took a lot for a strong willed woman such as the duchess to admit they were wrong, much less in public. She could see why Obi-Wan felt so strongly towards her in all manners of speaking. It was buried there, deep down inside him and although he thought it was concealed away, Jupiter knew perfectly well that it was there. "General Kenobi, Jedi Knight Jupiter, perhaps you would both like to join me on a walk through the city." The duchess suggested and Jupiter immediately stepped forwards.

"We would be delighted, duchess." She affirmed so the duchess held out her hand. Jupiter stepped aside, allowing Obi-Wan to pass her so that he could assist the duchess from her throne and together they took the lead with Jupiter following a polite distance behind, allowing them their space as she took a moment to observe. She looked back behind her just before leaving the grand hall, she caught the suspicious look the prime minister was shooting towards them, however upon realising he was being watched he quickly turned away. Jupiter was not convinced that he was as innocent as he tried to appear.

Returning to the walk, the female Jedi kept her distance, walking slowly as Obi-Wan and Satine conversed quietly together, reuniting like the old friends they were. She could hardly blame the duchess for feeling relieved to see him as Jupiter understood perfectly the feeling of leaving friends behind for long periods of time. It was just a shame the two could not be reunited under happier circumstances.

Jupiter admired the splendour of the city, the high level of hygiene and cleanliness, it reminded her greatly of Coruscant in many ways however the air was much cleaner here and everything was brighter too. "What is your opinion, General Jupiter, on the definition of a peacekeeper?" The duchess suddenly asked, pausing to look back at Jupiter so she turned and walked a little closer to answer, glancing between the duchess and Obi-Wan.

"Well duchess, very simply a peacekeeper is someone who keeps the peace. By suppressing conflict that might otherwise harm innocent lives." Jupiter defined simply, lifting a hand with a studious air. "However I feel that peacekeepers should not be involved in political affairs, it is not their place. They should be there for the benefit of the people, nothing more." The duchess's smile softened and her face glowed with approval, sending Obi-Wan a rather complacent look as he shook his head in disagreement.

"A peacekeeper belongs on the front lines of conflict. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do his job." He argued, the three of them beginning to walk however this time, Duchess Satine delicately laced Jupiter's arm through hers, giving a friendly smile and walked next to her as not to leave her behind.

"The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise, as my new friend Jupiter so rightly addresses." The duchess countered diplomatically and Jupiter eagerly looked to Obi-Wan for his defence, rather enjoying watching him be outsmarted by another female other than herself.

"Yes, a noble description, but not a realistic one."

"Is reality what makes a Jedi abandon his ideals? Or is it simply a response to political convenience?" Without warning a rush of trepidation shook Jupiter violently to the core, making her suddenly swing the duchess around and Force push her away along with Obi-Wan as an explosion boomed from the building just before them. Jupiter reacted with pure instinct, throwing out her hand and the Force contained the blast, pushing the flames and the propulsion of the discharge so that it froze just before it reached the people, keeping them from being stuck from the explosion as Obi-Wan held the duchess steady.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded, breathing deeply and blinked in awe as Jupiter dispersed the flames, slowly guiding her hands to sweep them aside and minimise the damage done to the area outside of the building.

"Was anyone hurt? Are there any injured?" She called out demandingly, looking around and was relieved to see that no one had been caught up in the blast, merely a little shaken.

"Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale." Obi-Wan reasoned as the duchess stepped closer, surveying the damage as the smoke began to settle however Jupiter instinctively held out an arm, keeping the duchess away from the scene in case there was more danger.

"Then this must be the work of an off-worlder." She reasoned, one hand resting on Jupiter's arm instinctively, drawn to the woman's strength in the face of conflict.

"Are you sure of that?" Glancing at Obi-Wan as he used a rather sceptical tone, Jupiter then looked towards where the smoke and dust settled, revealing a vibrant orange and red insignia set amongst the chaos, spinning slowly and threateningly.

"The sign of the Death Watch."

"Death Watch?" Jupiter repeated, lowering her arm slowly however the duchess maintained her grip on the Jedi's arm.

"An insurgency group dedicated to violence. This must be their doing." Satine realised, her expression horrified and Obi-Wan immediately stepped forwards, situating himself on the duchess's other side as Jupiter secured the other, both of them anchoring themselves to Satine for her own protection.

"This goes far beyond vandalism. This is a political statement against your government and against you." He informed her sternly, beginning to lead her away. "You're not safe here. I'm taking you back to the palace where Jupiter will remain with you for your own protection." Nodding her head in mute agreement, Satine recovered from the shock that she had just received so Jupiter rubbed small circles into her back, trying to comfort her as Obi-Wan addressed the guards. "I want to interview everyone here. Nobody leaves this scene." Immediately movement caught Jupiter's eye and her face hardened, looking to a Mandalorian who fled, causing people to shout out. "You there!"

"Duchess, stay with me." Jupiter instructed as Obi-Wan bolted away, chasing after the suspect as everyone else murmured in fearful confusion. "Please, everyone remain calm. The situation is under control." She tried to soothe them, however once the duchess had got her breath back, she drew herself up to her full height, which with a headdress such as the one she was wearing, made her appear rather imposing.

"I should like to speak to this suspect myself." She announced and Jupiter opened her mouth to argue but the duchess was already moving off with purposeful strides. It was like having another Anakin around, acting first, thinking later. With a sigh Jupiter hurried to join the duchess's side, carefully observing her surroundings to ensure no further attacks were attempted.

They descended a flight of stairs down through a short tunnel where Jupiter could sense Obi-Wan fighting against the suspect, however when a few blaster bolts strayed towards them by accident Jupiter immediately blocked them, holding back the duchess whilst using her orange blade to deflect them safely away. "Stay back!"

"Duchess, if you would kindly stay behind me, it would be deeply appreciated." Jupiter requested politely and the duchess nodded her head, watching as the Mandalorian began to speak in a dialect that Jupiter could not translate or even remotely understand, frowning slightly as he stood on the edge of the building. "No!" She began to lift her hand, ready to catch him but he fell before she could respond, by will of the Force or sheer lack of forward thinking. The duchess made to hurry forwards however Jupiter held her back, shaking her head. "It is not something you want to see. Trust me."

"I _must_." The proud leader answered simply before turning aside and descending down to go to the man's side, gently kneeling down beside him and taking his hand as they whispered in soft tones. Jupiter stood beside Obi-Wan, frowning. For a man willing to sacrifice his life to keep his lips sealed took great dedication to whatever cause it was that he was protecting.

"What is he saying?" Obi-Wan questioned however the duchess did not answer until she had risen to her feet, turning slowly to face them.

"He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon." She revealed and instantly the two Jedi glanced to one another, the same thought running through their mind.

"I shall like to visit this Moon of yours. Perhaps I could accompany the body. My companion will remain here as your guard to prevent any further accidents that may happen to you." The duchess immediately shook her head, dismissing Obi-Wan's suggestion with a stern expression.

"The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor. You'll need me to escort you." She revealed however as Obi-Wan made to decline with a wave of his hand, Jupiter's hand settled on his wrist to stop him, inclining her head acceptingly.

"Then we shall all go together and hopefully find the answers that we seek. I'm sure that you do not oppose, do you Obi-Wan?" She questioned however before Obi-Wan could answer, she tapped her heel into his shin, making him choke as her smile brightened. "Excellent. Shall we proceed then?"


	18. Chapter 18

The duchess wanted to return to the palace to change clothing before departing, opting for a more travel convenient style which of course meant the headdress had to stay behind. Jupiter found it much easier to speak with Satine when she did not look so formal. Her features were softer and more inviting as opposed to the somewhat intimidating look she adopted when in the court room.

When they arrived on the agricultural planet, Jupiter was glad to draw in the scent of pine trees, fresh and wonderful to her senses as they approached the welcoming committee that awaited them politely. "Duchess Satine, you are most welcome." The governor of Concordia spoke pleasantly, bowing in greeting to the duchess.

"Thank you, Governor Vizsla. May I present master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jupiter…ahem, General Jupiter, representing the Jedi council." Satine stumbled slightly upon Jupiter's introduction however the Jedi merely smiled and gave her a friendly wink to settle her as she returned the smile then continued. "Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of. He has been working to find the members of the Death Watch."

"I take it you've heard the rumours about Satine and how she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the separatists." Vizsla drawled in a tone of disbelief. Once more Jupiter arched an eyebrow, her face betraying nothing however she instinctively did not trust this man. There were dark shadows clouding his mind and Jupiter did not like the way his presence felt. Cold and alarming.

"My only instructions are to seek the truth." Just as Obi-Wan spoke the coffin containing the body of the man who committed suicide was brought out of the ship, catching the governor's attention.

"This was the man who bombed the memorial shrine?"

"Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch."

"A worrisome prospect." Vizsla murmured under his breath before he straightened up, his guards also standing to attention as he dismissed himself. "If you'll pardon me, general, we must attend to the body." Jupiter watched him go, arms folded and eyes not fooled by the façade he wore carefully over his mind. He was hiding something that he did not want her to see, all her instincts in her body cautioned her to watch him very closely.

"I need a favour from you." Obi-Wan murmured to Satine, turning her around to face him. "Please keep governor Vizsla occupied at dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, where _are_ you going?" Jupiter drawled, shooting him a look. "If this is just an excuse to escape dinner with two politicians and leaving me alone to keep them from noticing that you are gone then I shall not be happy with you." A warm smile instantly soothed Jupiter's irritation as his hand brushed against her arm reassuringly.

"I'd like to see one of these mining facilities for myself. The ones you mentioned on the journey over here." He revealed simply, however the duchess looked slightly hesitant to allow him to go.

"You mean you want to determine if they're still operational."

"I hope to determine they're not." Reaching into his pocket, Obi-Wan drew out an earpiece and held it out towards Satine who blinked at it in surprise but took it all the same. "I want you to wear this earpiece so that we can stay in contact, in case you run into trouble while I'm gone." To this Jupiter felt slightly insulted, placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at him.

"You mean in case _you_ get into trouble and need rescuing. The duchess will be perfectly safe with me to watch over her. You're the one who always dashes off into hopeless situations and then ends up calling for help." She reminded him smartly.

"You don't _always_ come to my rescue, my dear, I am capable of looking after myself you know." He countered however Jupiter merely pursed her lips, electing to ignore him as Satine sighed.

"Just remember that you are here under my protection, Obi-Wan. Please try not to cause problems where none yet exist." She warned him as he hurried over to a speeder and mounted it quickly.

"Think of me as searching for solutions." He responded as he started up the speeder and began to move forwards as Jupiter waved him off with one hand, standing beside the duchess who called out after him.

"I have to tell you I'm opposed to all of this."

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't!" Jupiter chuckled smoothly as Obi-Wan disappeared, giving a shake of her head before she stepped aside to follow the duchess.

"Do not worry, duchess. He is very good at what he does. All the same, I would feel more comfortable if you would remain close to me whilst we are here. My senses are warning me that we are not safe on this moon." Jupiter revealed quietly to the duchess who inclined her head.

"I am aware that you Jedi are rather superstitious, however I can assure you that we are perfectly safe here." Knowing that it would be both futile and wasteful to argue, Jupiter followed along in silence as Satine led her to a dining room where Governor Vizsla had their back turned towards them.

"Forgive me, duchess. I'm writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family and making arrangements for them to retrieve his body." He informed the duchess who nodded her head simply.

"Of course, governor. Very proper." She approved, walking forwards to take a seat and gestured for Jupiter to do the same. "General Kenobi will join us shortly. He said he needed to meditate."

"Indeed. In that case, we shall wait for him." The governor decided, finishing up his writing before turning around, greeting both women with a rather forced smile. "Whilst we wait, however, how about some refreshments?" He suggested then waved forwards a servant who diligently served a martini to the duchess and governor but paused when offering one to Jupiter. "Forgive me, general, but I did not know if Jedi were allowed to drink or not. Would you prefer something non-alcoholic?" He offered however Jupiter reached out and plucked the glass from the tray.

"We are of course permitted to drink, however it is guided that we drink with moderation. Just the one drink couldn't possibly hurt, could it?" She answered diplomatically before taking a sip, enjoying the taste before she set the glass down. "I must say, I am greatly impressed with the Mandalorian and Concordian societies. To think you have come so far and rebuilt so much after such a terrible conflict." Jupiter said, trying to keep up conversation whilst Obi-Wan was absent. She had her own communicator muted, however she would not be able to speak to Obi-Wan unless she excused herself and found somewhere private. It was clever of him to give an earpiece to the duchess.

"Yes, Duchess Satine has done our people an excellent service, she is our crowning jewel to all societies under her guidance. I toast to your health, duchess." The governor announced, saluting his drink and both Jupiter and Satine joined him in the toast, taking a sip of their drinks. "Jupiter…a very strange name. Which of your parents gave you such a peculiar yet lovely name?" A little surprised by the question, Jupiter had to think for a moment.

"I have never met either of my parents. I was raised in an orphanage on Tattooine when I was an infant and they named me. They have a list of names in a book and they assign each new born child a name going through the list one by one. It is supposed to be the name of a large planet in a galaxy far, far away from our own." Jupiter recalled, swirling the drink in her glass daintily as she spoke slowly and leisurely to stretch out the time. "Since I had no parents and no means to support myself, I was sold into slavery at the age of five, hence I have no surname." Satine gasped, shocked by the revelation however Vizsla seemed unfazed by the story.

"You were a slave? How terrible for you." Satine looked deeply apologetic and pitying so Jupiter waved a hand reassuringly, giving a warm smile that instantly settled Satine's nerves.

"I am a slave no longer so there is no need to pity me. A Jedi Master rescued me and my adopted brother and brought us to Coruscant where we began our training. I attained the rank of Jedi Knight at the age of twenty, a little later than most other padawans but I was fortunate to have a patient and wise master to teach me." The conversation thinned a little there as the governor very quickly made it known that he had no interest in speaking much, though he did bring up the subject of the rumours concerning Duchess Satine.

"It is a wonder that anyone would be suspicious of you, duchess. To think that you of all people would build an army against the Republic, it is quite unthinkable." He mused, pouring the duchess another drink as she sighed, rubbing her head.

"Someone is feeding misinformation directly to the Republic senate, saying that the Death Watch is taking over Mandalore. Who stands to gain from these lies?" She worried and Jupiter could sense her growing fear and concern for her people and how these rumours may affect them later.

"Death Watch, of course." Vizsla answered simply, moving on to pour himself his own drink.

"They could not engineer all this. The problem has clearly grown much larger than we thought. And I suspect some external force helped it along."

"Hard to believe. It would have to be someone at the highest level of influence among the Separatists." The duchess continued to look troubled, mulling over her own thoughts for a moment before turned to Jupiter who had become preoccupied with gazing out of the large windows at the night sky.

"Master Jedi, what are your thoughts on this situation? The Jedi are often revered for their wisdom, I could certainly use an outsider's point of view." The duchess requested and Jupiter turned her head, glancing between both Satine and Vizsla before she hummed in thought, touching her chin as she observed the facts.

"It is obvious to me that this has all been planned very carefully and with a very focused purpose." She began, keeping to the facts and speculating only a little. "Governor Vizsla is correct in assuming that only someone with high rank among the Separatists could orchestrate such a strategy with a hand in Death Watch's actions. You would be wise to be mindful of your enemies, Duchess Satine, but wiser still to be mindful of you allies." Jupiter cautioned, glancing only briefly towards Vizsla as to not give anything away. "After all, betrayal is only possible when first there is trust. It is your allies that will do the unexpected in such circumstances. Enemies can be expected to work against you and seek to destroy your seat of power, and I do not believe that things are as they seem."

"But why target me?" She asked, the question directed at Jupiter however before she could answer, Vizsla cut ahead of her rather rudely.

"You lead the council of Neutral systems. Thus, you threaten the Separatists' goals. Take it as a compliment. Someone very powerful is working towards your downfall." He mused, smirking slightly as he took a longer sip of his drink. Jupiter's brow furrowed slightly, eyes narrowing but quickly hid her expression as the duchess sighed a little despairingly.

"Have hope, duchess. There are friends that you can trust yet without fear of betrayal. Close friends." Jupiter assured her and slowly, Satine lifted her head, meeting the confident gaze of the Jedi woman beside her and felt more at ease as she caught her meaning. The Jedi would not betray her, she could allow herself to feel safe when in their company.

Some time passed before anyone spoke again and much to Jupiter's disdain, it was a rather dry comment from Governor Vizsla. "General Kenobi's meditation is taking a rather long time." He noted and Jupiter had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"You know the Jedi. They never do anything by halves." A small chuckle escaped Jupiter at the duchess's remark, nodding her head in agreement as she turned her attention towards the governor.

"Meditation is a long and rather demanding process. It requires full focus but at the same time being able to completely empty the mind…"

"Yes, yes, I am aware of what meditation is." He waved away so Jupiter silenced herself, biting on her tongue to stop herself from giving him a piece of her mind. "May I offer you another drink?" He asked the duchess, noticng that her glass was empty.

"Yes, certainly." She answered slowly, immediately earning a glance from Jupiter who saw her touching her ear where her earpiece lay.

"Sorry, duchess. We're out of ice."

"Sorry to hear that." The governor returned to table, placing the fresh drink in front of the duchess who did not make to touch it, her hand remaining by her ear as she pretended to fiddle with her hair whilst Vizsla remained standing over her.

"Perhaps we should begin dinner without General Kenobi." He suggested, however the duchess slowly tried to answer both conversations at once, trying not to give herself away.

"I don't know if I can do that at the moment."

"Are you not feeling well, duchess?" The governor questioned with a rather low level of concern, making Jupiter arch an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps some fresh air would do me good. Jupiter, would you mind keeping the governor company? I'll only be a moment." She spoke before Jupiter had even made to rise out of her seat. She balked, glancing between the two figures, now trapped. She ought to escort the duchess wherever she was planning on going, however if the duchess had asked her to stay, then it was most likely for a reason and she may only get in the way. deciding to trust Satine, Jupiter painted a smile on her lips and nodded her head.

"Of course."

"I should really escort you outside, duchess." Vizsla insisted as the duchess gracefully walked towards the door but she waved him away with a knowing look, only a hint of a smirk on her lips as she looked back.

"Oh, I'll find my way. Never fear." And with that, she was gone. Vizsla paused for a moment before returning to the table, nursing his drink slowly as Jupiter sat perfectly still, never once shifting her eyes off him though he did not seem to notice. There was a cold silence between them, not a word being uttered as the seconds ticked by. Jupiter was soon in agony. She wanted to get out of there immediately, hardly able to tolerate another moment alone with the insufferable governor that she had decided to severely dislike with all fibres of her being. Suddenly she heard a bleeping sound and Vizsla lifted a communicator, a light flashing so he rose back to his feet.

"Excuse me, I must see to this. I will return shortly."

"Oh please, if you need to speak then do not trouble yourself to leave." Jupiter instantly answered, attempting to stall him as discreetly as she could. "I will not interrupt." Vizsla gave a dark smirk, eyes flashing dangerously as he inclined his head.

"It is a rather _private_ matter, it will only take a moment." Desperately Jupiter searched around for something to stall him longer with however he quickly exited and strode away. She did not sit down, waiting patiently for him to return until it became very clear that he did not intend to come back. Scowling and muttered under her breath, Jupiter went over to the door and made to open it, however she instantly received the sense that someone was waiting on the other side. It made her cautious, so she pressed herself to the side and touched the key to open the door.

Immediately a blur of blaster bolts shot into the room, breaking the chairs, shattering glass and leaving scorch marks on the wall. By the degree of the burns, Jupiter could tell those blasters were set to kill. It appears her suspicions about the governor were correct. When the blasting stopped, Jupiter held her lightsaber in hand, waiting until the first Death Watch warrior stepped inside. She cut him down with a powerful strike before stepping forwards, holing up her hand to push the others back.

There were many more than she first anticipated, all wearing the same Mandalorian armour and they blasted at her without mercy, forcing her further back into the room, trying to surround her. Jupiter grit her teeth, lifting up a chair and smashed it against one of her assailants, knocking him to the ground then quickly flung him against his compatriots, her lightsaber blurring to quickly deflect all bolts aimed directly for her.

"You'll die right here and now, Jedi scum!"

"I do not concur." She announced boldly, spinning around and leaped onto the table before then making a leap at the wall, springing off them to draw their fire before she dropped down, slicing her blade as she held it in a reverse grip and three heads dropped to the ground in one movement, thinning down the hoard further.

"This one isn't as weak as we thought, watch out!" One of the warriors shouted, earning a glare from Jupiter as she flipped the entire table over and swept it to the side, pushing several of the Mandalorian warriors out the window as it smashed under their weight however they quickly engaged the rocket boosters on their packs, making Jupiter growl irately. It was never simple, was it? Darting forwards she cut through the weapons, slicing them apart before she then finished off their owners, moving fast to avoid being struck.

A flamethrower suddenly burned brightly in front of her and Jupiter instinctively jumped over it, summersaulting to slice her blade directly down its wielder, splitting them in half before she opened her palm, dragging the last few assassins towards her to slice their jetpacks to keep them from flying away before finally, a final sweep ended the last of the Death Watch members. The room was in tatters and the wind howled through the shattered glass but Jupiter paused only to ensure that all were disposed of before she hurried to follow the duchess and Obi-Wan.

As she ran she tapped into her wrist tech, opening the tracking signal that was in Obi-Wan's own communicator and locked onto it so that she had a direction and a destination. Hurriedly she returned to the hanger, no one else confronting her along the way. "I knew that ridiculous man would get himself into trouble. He is going to answer for this one." She muttered under her breath as she swung her leg over a speeder and bolted out onto the terrain, following the signal to track down Obi-Wan and the duchess, praying that she would not be too late.


	19. Chapter 19

The moment Jupiter came across the supposedly abandoned mine she came to a quick stop, launching herself from the speeder to join the other two that already lay parked just outside. Her senses told her not to go inside, leading her around the back by jumping over the rocks, using the Force to help propel her forwards before she managed to make her way around where she ducked down low and observed the situation.

She stared in awe of the black bladed lightsaber being wielded by none other than Governor Vizsla. It was deadly beautiful and Jupiter could not help but feel that she had seen it somewhere before, possibly in the Archives at the temple. There were only three remaining Death Watch recruits, not including Vizsla himself and Jupiter could just about make out Satine hiding behind a rock whilst Obi-Wan fought against Vizsla. "It's hopeless, Jedi. By now your dear little friend will be dead and soon, your darling duchess will be also."

As she watched, Jupiter saw Obi-Wan freeze in place, horror and alarm expressively portrayed on his face. "Jupiter? What have you done with her?" The governor smirked, slashing and hacking with all his might at Obi-Wan as the two fought.

"Oh, I left her a little parting gift. Some of my men went to dispose of her and I have no doubt that the job is already done." Obi-Wan's face contorted with rage as he pushed back Vizsla, angrily thrusting out his hand to send him flying backwards with the Force. His three followers caught him and he quickly recovered, racing straight back at Obi-Wan to punch him however Obi-Wan expertly dodged, avoiding the darksaber as it was sliced at him and disarmed Vizsla with a quick flourish. Jupiter smirked with a smug pride, beginning to slowly make her way down towards the ground.

The governor recovered quickly, his hand to hand combat sending Obi-Wan flying backwards, allowing him time to reclaim his weapon and engage his jet back, leaping up into the air with a yell, intending to finish the Jedi off however Obi-Wan sprung upwards to meet him, landing a blow to his gut and blocked the attack of the blade before knocking him down once more. Vizsla seethed with rage as Jupiter began to run forwards, covering the distance between herself and the Death Watch.

"Warriors, finish him!" Vizsla ordered, pointing directly at Obi-Wan who narrowed his eyes, preparing to react however as the three warriors began to move, they suddenly froze in place. "Didn't you hear me? I said finish hi-!" His tongue seized up and Vizsla felt himself become paralysed, unable to move a single limb except to pathetically twitch as he tried to fight against the invisible barrier that held him firm. Suddenly he was levitated up into the air, still frozen in place as he turned, eyes shooting towards the figure who held out a single hand towards them.

"Forgive me, is it too late to join the party?" Jupiter questioned, a sly smirk touching her features as she flicked a finger and the darksaber flew towards her and she caught it easily with her other hand. "I'll take that as a _parting_ gift, thank you very much."

"You…you…" He seethed, glowering hotly at the female Jedi as Obi-Wan exhaled with a rush of relief. She was alive. He should have known better than to doubt her. Her eyes flickered towards Obi-Wan, their eyes meeting and she saw the deepness of his expression which made her relax a little, pitying him slightly for ever being worried about her. In that brief moment of lapsing concentration, however, one of the warriors managed to move just enough to angle their body further downwards whilst the one next to him pressed the activating button, sending a missile directly at Obi-Wan.

"No!" Immediately Jupiter let go of the others, turning her attention to the missile as Obi-Wan danced out of the way, two more quickly joining the chase and Jupiter rushed to his side as they arced back around. She launched herself into the air, angling her body sideways on and engaged both her lightsaber and the darksaber, black and orange blurring together as she sliced through all three missiles, sending them spiralling uselessly to the floor as Vizsla and the three warriors escaped on the last ship, flying away before Jupiter could turn to try and catch them.

"Let them go, Jupiter, they'll be long gone before we can even begin to track them down." Obi-Wan called to her, making her stop in her tracks. Feeling disappointed that she had not been able to at least keep the leader of Death Watch captive, Jupiter turned back around to face Obi-Wan and Satine, approaching as she clipped both weapons to her belt.

"A rather impressive rescue I must say." Satine said as she placed a grateful hand upon Jupiter's shoulder. "You have my eternal thanks, Jupiter."

"Always a pleasure to be keeping the peace." She answered with a slight teasing tone, making the woman smile at her as Obi-Wan folded his arms.

"I had everything under control, so there was no need to worry at all." He stated simply however Jupiter turned on him, furiously prodding him repeatedly in the chest.

"If it was not for Satine coming to your rescue I have no doubt you would not even be here right now, and had not _I_ come along, then you may very well be blasted to pieces! Honestly Obi, if you're intent on killing me with a heart attack one day, at least have the decency to give me fair warning." She scowled at him, folding her arms and tapped an irritated foot on the floor.

"The situation was not that dire, I was perfectly capable of handling those amateur thugs and had Satine brought you along in the first place like I asked, it may never have proceeded to this level of severity!" He argued, leaning down so that they were practically nose to nose, glaring at one another as the tension between them rose out of pure concern for one another.

"Do not blame Satine, had she brought me with her in the first place then it would have been obvious to Vizsla that something was awry. Though I wish she had informed me so that I could have gone in her stead, it would have been equally problematic to leave her alone with someone I suspected to be a good for nothing lowlife who wants her dead." Seeing no argument to that, Obi-Wan exhaled, allowing his muscles to go lax as he reached out and placed his hands onto Jupiter's neck, pulling her close to press his forehead to hers.

"For a moment, I thought I had lost you, my dear." Jupiter was stunned by the melancholy tone of her precious friend, sensing all of his pain and fear for her in one moment so she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"It will take more than a few violent insurgents to kill me, sweeting." She murmured to him softly before drawing back, brushing her fingers across his arm to turn her attention to the duchess who had been watching them silently but with great curiosity. "Duchess, I believe it is time we departed."

"Yes. I agree." She nodded her head and allowed Jupiter to offer her an arm, leading her away from the mines and back to the speeder bikes so that they could return to their ship. The moment they were on board, Obi-Wan contacted the council to give a report as well as arrange for an escort to bring them back to Coruscant.

"I protest, there is no need for me to go to Coruscant!" Satine argued, however Obi-Wan had a very different opinion of the matter. Jupiter listened to them until finally, worn out from the day, she fell asleep in her chair and the arguing only stopped when Obi-Wan noticed her go lax in her seat, eyes peacefully closed so he hushed Satine, touching a finger to his lips and gestured. The duchess looked across to Jupiter, whose tranquil expression in rest encouraged her to calm down for the sake of not awakening her new friend, however she turned a bitter look towards Obi-Wan. "This is not the end of our discussion." She warned darkly before settling back in her seat and refused to look at him again.


	20. Chapter 20

The duchess was in a foul mood and Jupiter could sense it a mile away. Satine had argued with Obi-Wan when boarding the cruiser and had argued with him again in her chambers in front of all the Senators that were travelling with them. "Duchess, I know that right now the situation is not exactly agreeable but please, have faith in us." Jupiter tried to sooth her, placing a hand on her heat as Satine turned to look back at her. "We are just trying to help."

"I recognise this, Jupiter, however I cannot help but feel infuriated. My wishes and ideals are being trampled on as if I am merely a second class citizen, I feel as if I am chained to the will of others! You have no idea how frustrating this all is." A sad look flickered across Jupiter's face and Satine instantly stopped, blinking as she realised just whom she was talking to.

"Believe me, Satine. I know exactly what you are talking about. I was a slave for ten years of my life in a limestone quarry working until my fingers and feet bled. If there is anyone who can understand how trapped you feel, it is me." Jupiter walked a little closer, meeting Satine's gaze as she took her hands and held them gently between them. "But it is not over yet. I am confident that if you remain as stubborn and determined as you are now, you will convince the Senate that a military occupation is not the best course of action." Satine relaxed, her features softening and the creases of her brow disappearing as she allowed herself to exhale the tense breath she had been holding.

"I am glad that we met, Jupiter, and I am most certainly glad that you are here now." She said gratefully, moving her hands so that she could give Jupiter's a friendly squeeze before she turned to enter the dining room, joining the other Senators for their evening meal. Jupiter smiled before moving off to make her rounds, patrolling the ship to ensure nothing was amiss.

Just as Jupiter was about to return to her quarters to refresh herself, her communicator beeped and she sighed, rubbing her face before answering. "Jupiter here, what's the problem."

"We may have a slight issue." Obi-Wan informed her.

"When is it any different? What's happened this time Obi?" She questioned, expecting the worst.

"A shipment of assassin droids have been smuggled into the cargo hold. Anakin and the clones are dealing with the rest right now, however one escaped up the elevator and attempted to kill the duchess." He listed off and instantly Jupiter was on high alert. "We suspect one of the Senators are the culprit, I need you on standby ready to move in case something goes wrong whilst I interrogate them."

"So I'm here to clean up the mess that you and Annie make, correct?" She mused with a small smile. "I feel as if this is becoming a daily occurrence."

"Just be ready." With that he closed the communications so Jupiter hurried back to the elevator to return to the dining room, meeting Obi-Wan outside as he held a cloth covered case, making Jupiter frown as she approached. "Be careful, it's rather temperamental." He warned her before pulling off the covering to reveal a small spider like droid with red optics that immediately tried to lunge for Jupiter, scratching and smashing at the vase that trapped it.

"A mean little thing, isn't it?" She mused before standing upright. "Be careful in there, Obi. Look after Satine, many people depend on her leadership during this war." Reaching out as Obi-Wan covered the case once more, she brushed a hand against his beard, smoothing out the ruffled patches and fussed over its unkempt look. "You need to trim it soon, it's becoming untidy."

"I'll be sure to take care of it the moment I have the time." He promised her, giving her a reassuring smirk before he entered the room and Jupiter shrank back out of sight, ready and waiting as Obi-Wan began the interrogation. She could not hear what was happening inside until there was a clatter and crash, several screams sounding however Jupiter stayed in her place, not moving an inch. She prepared herself for whichever Senator that might step through that door, flexing her fingers slowly.

Suddenly the door opened and Jupiter caught a glimpse of the hooded Senator Tal Merrik who had his arm tightly locked around Satine, dragging her backwards. "You're coming with me." He hissed, however before he had even stepped through the door Jupiter moved silently behind him like a ghost, face void of expression as she cut her hand down on the back of his neck and instantly he dropped, falling to the ground unconscious. Satine stumbled, beginning to be dragged down with the traitorous Senator however Jupiter easily supported her weight with one arm curling around her back, keeping her from falling.

"It's alright now Senator, everything is fine." She reassured the duchess who gathered her breath slowly.

"Jupiter, again I am exceedingly glad for your presence here." Satine exhaled before standing up straight, glaring down at Merrik who remained motionless on the ground. "Take this traitor away and secure him immediately!" She ordered and her guards instantly came forwards to pick him up and drag him away just as Obi-Wan appeared, seething his lightsaber as he nodded to Jupiter.

"Good job."

"You are lucky I am here, Obi-Wan, otherwise you would be dealing with a lost duchess right about now." Tittering her tongue and wiggling a finger at him, Jupiter elegantly turned on her heel, hair swaying with her. "Now if you do not mind, I have my own business that I must attend to." No sooner had Jupiter taken three steps, the entire ship suddenly jolted and she was flung backwards, losing her balance and fell against Obi-Wan as they were both knocked to the ground, his arms instinctively gripping onto her securely whilst Jupiter's hand shot out to catch the duchess, levitating her off the ground to keep her from striking the ground. "I swear, whoever it is this time shall feel my wrath."

"My sentiments exactly." Obi-Wan agreed as he picked himself up and set Jupiter on her feet, however the next violent shock had him tucking her close to him again as Jupiter brought Satine close to them. "Hold on duchess, it appears we're about to be boarded."

"By what?!" She cried out however Jupiter very quickly pushed her back into the dining room, fighting for her balance as the shock began to ease off.

"Senators, duchess, remain in here and do not leave until you are told it is safe to do so!" Jupiter instructed before pointing at the Mandalorian guards. "Secure these doors, be ready for anything. Anakin!" Turning on her communicator, Jupiter yelled down to get his attention. "Anakin! Answer me!"

"I'm on my way, we've been boarded by Separatist armoured droids, they've broken in and are making their way to the duchess!" He informed and Jupiter looked up with alarm to Obi-Wan before gripping his arm.

"Go help them, but find Merrik. Ensure he hasn't escaped and have troopers check the bridge, the control centre and the engine room. It's possible that he has a trap set for us the moment he leaves." She ordered before blushing, realising that she was taking command when Obi-Wan was in fact her superior. "If that sounds sensible to you, I mean."

"No, I agree. Stay with the duchess. You're her strongest level of protection now." He said and Jupiter nodded her head, watching him leave before she drew her lightsaber, twirling it through her fingers before standing ready, hearing the heavy metallic march of the droids' marching closer. Shadows moved along the wall and Jupiter turned towards them, glancing behind her to make sure none were coming from that way before she charged forwards.

The droids started to blast at her but she slipped under their fire, agile body moving to avoid each blast before she reached the front line and cut through the first three with her blade whilst leaping upwards, arching her back to sail overhead before continuing to plough her way through. There was a long line of them to go through and Jupiter was heavily outnumbered so without thinking, her hand jumped to the darksaber still safe in her possession and quickly engaged it, the black blade hissing loudly as she sliced up the droids one after the other, not leaving a single one behind.

When the last one faced her, Jupiter sliced off its blaster arm then impaled it with both blades as the clone troopers came racing around the corner, halting as Jupiter sliced her blades to the side and the body slid from the legs, collapsing to the ground in a heap as she then artistically sheathed her weapons and returned them to her belt. "You're a little late." She noted to the troopers, smiling all the same.

"Apologies, sir, we were held up back there for a while." The captain informed her so she nodded her head then ordered them to secure the floor before she returned back to the dining room. The Senators all jumped with fear when the door slid open, her Force powers unlocking it from the outside so that she could step in.

"It's only me, no need to fear." She softened, lifting her hands in a sign of peace. Duchess Satine visibly relaxed in her chair as Jupiter closed the door and secured it, standing guard as the Senators all worried for their safety. "The droids will shortly be dealt with, please do not panic. You have three highly skilled Jedi aboard this ship, if I do say so myself, as well as very capable and well trained troops. You are perfectly safe." Her words brought the Senators comfort and from across the room, Satine smiled to her and Jupiter returned it quietly, the two silently communicating a thousand words without the need to speak.


	21. Chapter 21

To finally land back on Coruscant made Jupiter undeniably happy as she stepped off the platform alongside Anakin and Obi-Wan where Chancellor Palpatine himself awaited them to offer his praise. "A job well done, Master Jedi." He said and Obi-Wan graciously accepted his thanks. As Jupiter walked ahead, Roo excitedly rolled towards her, beeping and whirring with his head spinning until she had laughed and reached down to rub his head.

"I missed you too Roo." He beeped at her again. "Yes we did run into a few slight issues but we dealt with them quickly." Roo whirred in relief, making Jupiter smile again before she looked up, seeing Obi-Wan and Satine saying their farewells. The breeze cooled her cheeks however it made a slight chill run down her spine, making her shiver slightly with unease.

However, when the duchess walked away from Obi-Wan and very swiftly made her way over to Jupiter, she felt the chill disappear as the warmth of their smiles kindled their friendship between them, letting it grow like a flame upon the hearth. "Jupiter, you are certain you cannot stay?" Satine questioned, reaching out and taking Jupiter's hands in hers.

"Unfortunately not, duchess. I must return to my men, they'll be wondering where I am if I'm gone for too much longer." She explained and the duchess nodded her noble head in understanding. "But I have faith in you, I wish you all the luck in the universe for your plea with the Senate."

"Thank you, Jupiter. It means a lot that you should say this." Satine murmured before exhaling softly. Her eyes flickered back to Obi-Wan who was standing with Anakin, talking together quietly and Jupiter glanced between them before smiling.

"He has grown into a very fine man, don't you think duchess?"

"Yes." Satine agreed without thinking, still watching Obi-Wan with all the wistfulness in the universe. "It takes great courage to love someone and continue loving them, even when time separates you as well as distance." Jupiter agreed however she did not voice this to the duchess, keeping quiet for the time being. "When I see you two together, I cannot help but think that you are the same way I used to be with him when I first met him. You are very lucky, Jupiter."

"Yes, I am." She nodded her head minutely in agreement. "I shall look after him, Satine. I promise you." Satine turned back to Jupiter and quickly tightened her grip on the Jedi's fingers with so much intensity that had they not been as strong as they were, the duchess might have broken them.

"Will you? I would feel much better knowing that he had someone such as you to watch over him. Please Jupiter, protect him for me. From one woman to another, can you promise me that?" Jupiter scanned the duchess's eyes, sensing her urgency and pleading so did not hesitate to agree.

"Of course I will. As his friend and yours." She vowed and Satine immediately relaxed, exhaling deeply and she finally allowed herself to smile. Reaching forwards she kissed Jupiter's cheek in a friendly fashion, making Jupiter chuckle softly as the duchess pulled back.

"As a friend, I shall pray for your safety also. I hope we meet again soon, Jupiter." She said, lifting a hand in farewell before she left along with the other Senators to travel to the Senate building. Roo whirred softly, nudging against Jupiter's legs to gently urge her to hurry.

"Alright Roo, we're going. Honestly, you could do with some Jedi patience, you know." She scolded him before walking forwards to where Roo had already prepared her ship.

"Jupe! Leaving already?" Anakin called after her, jogging towards her to say goodbye before she leaves. "Thought you'd stick around at least a little while, it's been almost half a year since you've been back here." He reasoned and Jupiter smiled, lifting a hand to brush aside his hair, fussing over it even as he tried to flick her hand away with a playful grin.

"I've been called back to my men, word has it they're struggling against invaders who are trying to gain control of the planet we're holding and they need me back there to maintain the operations." She informed as Obi-Wan joined them, the three of them standing together. "I do not know when I'll next see you, it could be a while."

"Well, I'll miss you big sis." Anakin said, punching her shoulder lightly however Jupiter merely flicked his nose then rose up to kiss his cheek.

"Look after yourself racer, and that padawan of yours." She instructed him before she turned to Obi-Wan. She almost leaned forwards to kiss him to and she stepped forwards to do it, but at the last moment decided against it, instead settling for pushing aside a stray lock of hair from his face. "And you, try not to get yourself into too much trouble, alright? I may not be around to save you next time."

"I'll be sure to be careful." He promised her, their eyes meeting for a brief moment too long before Jupiter quickly swallowed, looking away. Suddenly she remembered the darksaber that she had reclaimed and hurriedly pulled it off her belt, handing it over to Obi-Wan.

"Please return this to the Jedi Temple back where it belongs. I would have taken it there myself but…I have to go." She finished a little weakly, wanting nothing more than to stay just one day more with Anakin and Obi-Wan, however her duty pressed heavily against her mind so she turned and jumped into her pilot's seat.

"Fly safely." Obi-Wan called up to her and Jupiter paused, looking down before she smiled, nodding her head then switched the controls to pull back the hatch, sealing herself inside. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped away, watching as Jupiter lifted off into the air then streaked away with a flash of silver and indigo blue, disappearing quicker than they could blink.

Obi-Wan felt a heaviness in his chest as Jupiter left, something that he could only remember feeling once before in his life. The one time he questioned whether or not he truly wanted the life of a Jedi, when he had had to leave Satine. Around his neck he could feel the gift that Jupiter had bestowed upon him grow a little heavier and he could feel the pendant against his chest. He quickly dismissed the sensation, paying it no further attention as he knew there were more pressing matters now at hand.


	22. Chapter 22

"Status report." Jupiter ordered, standing with her hands behind her back upon the bridge of the _Sagacious_ , observing the damage that had been done to the fleet of Separatist ships that had attempted to blow past her in order to reach the small moon she had been ordered to protect as it was a neutral system. The inhabitants were not happy to know that there had been a battle right above their heads but Jupiter had been engaged first and forced to defend herself, so no breech in any agreement was made.

"We've lost contact with one of our flagships and the hyperdrive has been damaged. We're stuck out here until we can get it fixed, sir." Keyes responded, remaining diligently at her side. Jupiter nodded her head, scanning the stars.

"Bring the flagship up on visual to assess the damage, retrieve all starfighters and bring them back in. I want this ship repaired and ready to travel in half a rotation." Jupiter began, turning around to the communication table. "Try to make contact with our flagships, I want to know how badly they were hit. Which one has lost communications?"

"The _Unbound_ , sir." Nodding her head, Jupiter tried to make contact with the Jedi Council however the signal was too weak to reach.

"What's our nearest Republican system to our location?"

"General, the nearest Republican friendly planet to us is the moon of Pantora in the Sujimis sector, the only thing is, it's still a long way away from our location. In the state of repairs we are in now, we won't be able to make the jump to lightspeed." One of Jupiter's technical clones informed her.

"Thank you Clicks. Open a channel to the Chairman of Pantora, see if we can ask for them to relay a message to the Jedi Council." Jupiter ordered and her request was immediately carried out. She only had to wait a few moments before a rather plump Pantoran appeared.

"Ah, a Jedi. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Chairman Baron Papanoida of the moon of Pantora. What may I do for you?" He questioned instantly, recognising the style of dress and Jupiter's lightsaber at her waist.

"Honourable Chairman, forgive my intrusion however I have run into a few minor issues with my fleet." Jupiter revealed, bowing her head politely. "We are able to communicate with the Jedi Council from our position and we are heavily damaged after a battle with a droid fleet attacked us. Please, I humbly beg your help. Send this transmission through to the Jedi Council, it is important that they know our status and location."

"Of course, I shall relay your message immediately. Do you require any further assistance? Shall I request that aid be sent to you?" Jupiter thought for a moment, glancing to Admiral Tao for a report so he stepped forwards into the holoform.

"Our repair progress is proceeding smoothly, I calculate we will be back to full functioning capacity within one rotation." He informed however Jupiter could not help but sense that there was something that she could be concerned about. All of her Jedi training was urging her not to refuse help, warning her that they were still in danger.

"Chairman, if you would inform the Jedi Council that we require an escort then I would be eternally grateful to you." Jupiter decided, earning a few confused glances but she did not turn to them to explain just yet.

"Of course. I will see to it personally." The chairman assured her before the communication closed.

"General, is there something that you know and I do not?" Admiral Tao questioned slowly as Jupiter took care of a few more details.

"Just a feeling, admiral, I am sure it is nothing. In the meantime, keep an eye on those destroyed Separatist ships. I will not feel at ease until all repairs are done and we are able to move out of here." She informed, lifting her head and beginning to move away. "Admiral, you have the bridge."

"Yes general." He saluted as Jupiter made her way to the elevator with Keyes following behind her.

"Is there anything that I should know about concerning this feeling of yours?" He asked her, giving a sidelong glance however Jupiter looked perfectly at ease.

"It is just a precaution. Until we have our systems back online, we are vulnerable out here. How is the _Unbound_? Have we been able to establish contact yet?" She asked however Keyes shook his head, making Jupiter's brow crease with worry. "That is unfortunate. I should like to inspect the ship myself. What of our other two flagships? _Unbent_ and _Unbroken_?"

"Their communication systems are functioning normally, sir. The _Unbent_ has lost its starboard engine and the _Unbroken_ sustained a breach in the hull however both are being taken care of immediately." Keyes reported as they left the elevator, exiting onto the main hanger.

"And our death toll?"

"Still in the low figures, sir." Keyes answered however after a single look, he sighed. "We lost a few of our pilots and I some of our men got caught in the blast aboard the _Unbroken_. All in all, I estimate a death toll of approximately twenty nine." He informed he dutifully and Jupiter nodded her head in gratitude.

"You'll be coming with me, Keyes. We'll fly across to the _Unbound_ and see what damage has been done. Gather a few men together, we leave immediately."

"Yes sir!" Keyes instantly turned and began to organise a landing party whilst Jupiter walked over to Roo who was diligently making repairs to her ship, maintaining its good repair however he brightly chirped at her as she knelt down and rubbed his head.

"I need your help Roo, we're going to need you to come with us to the _Unbound_ to see if you can fix their communication systems. You ready to go?" She asked and Roo instantly bleeped back at her, shaking on his leg stands to signal that he was ready for anything. "That's the spirit. Come on, after you've fixed communications, I'll need your help on the other two flagships as well." Roo instantly followed after his owner, rolling along directly behind her however when she stopped, he accidentally bashed against her legs, making her lurch forwards. "Roo! What have we talked about? You're supposed to be watching where you're going."

Roo whirred apologetically so she sighed, affectionately rubbing the droid's head before she gestured for him to board the ship to head over to the _Unbound_. Jupiter stepped on board and once Roo was secure, she gave the order to take off. "Admiral, keep an eye on all communications and warn me if anything looks suspicious." She instructed, speaking into her comm. link at her wrist.

"Understood general, you can count on me." Tao assured her so she chuckled.

"I know that admiral. Stay sharp." With that she lowered her arm and slipped into her a focused trance, watching out the window as they approached the _Unbound_ which floated quietly in space. Jupiter frowned. "I cannot sense any activity, yet there are still life forms aboard." She mused, glancing across to Keyes. "They've cut their engines as well."

"This can't be good." He muttered, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Circle the ship before boarding. There might be an indicator as to why the ship has gone inactive." Jupiter instructed and the pilot instantly guided their landing party around the flagship, slowly bringing it around towards the rear where instantly Jupiter spotted the issue. "There. That's a droid vessel!" Her eyes widened, staring at the squid like object that had wrapped its tentacles around the ship's hull. "Admiral, the situation is worse than I feared. Droids have boarded the _Unbound_ and they must be the reason why it is inactive. We are proceeding to board, keep well away from those enemy starships and scan for any droid activity."

"Right away sir!" Tao responded immediately as Jupiter drew her lightsaber, ready to activate it at a moment's notice.

"Sir, with the ship inactive, we are not able to board. The bay doors won't open!" The pilot informed her, however Jupiter merely smiled.

"And that is why we shall be infiltrating our own ship. Land on the starboard bow, we'll have to cut out way inside." Jupiter instructed so the pilot manoeuvred the ship closer to the _Unbound_ , keeping it steady before finally they were perched on top of the flagship and secured the hatch, sealing the two ships together so that when the doors opened, Jupiter used her lightsaber to cut through the metal of the ship. The bright orange glow of the circle quickly disappeared as it cooled however with a new opening now cut, Jupiter Force pushed it aside and stepped onto the _Unbound_ , straight into a crossfire. "Watch your six." She ordered, gliding forwards before with a rush, she charged the destroyer droids and began to slice through them, cutting off their arms first before slicing their bodies in half.

"General! The ship is overrun with clankers!" One of the crew members of the flagship called out as Jupiter finished off the last droid. The trooper approached, saluting proudly as he stood before her. "They've taken over the control room and the bridge, they shut down our engines, disarmed our shields and cut our communications. We're just a pile of scrap in this state." He worried however Jupiter lifted a hand to make a soothing motion, lightsaber still in hand.

"Calm down, Dago, all will resolve itself in time." Jupiter reassured him before turning to Keyes. "I want every part of this ship swept clean of those droids. Roo? There you are Roo." Jupiter looked down at her feet where Roo was hiding behind her legs, shivering slightly out of nerves. "Don't be afraid Roo, it's alright. I need you to get to the control room and get all systems back online. Can you do that for me?" Roo whirred affirmatively so Jupiter sent a patrol of troopers to go along with the droid to make sure nothing happened it him.

"Sir, this sector is clear." Keyes informed her so she lifted herself up, reaching out with her senses. "Shall I split off the men to take care of different sectors?"

"Yes, but be mindful that there are still other troops aboard this ship. Do not draw them into the crossfire and be wary that they will be on edge." Jupiter advised before contacting Tao. "Admiral, I need you to contact the Jedi Council to update them on our situation, inform them that we will need that escort immediately." However when all she received was static, Jupiter frowned. "Admiral? Admiral! Something has gone terribly wrong."

"Just our lucky day, right general?" Keyes drawled sarcastically and Jupiter tittered with amusement before moving forwards. They swept through the ship, cleaning out the droids and Jupiter made directly for the bridge, looking around to the number of men that had been killed. The bridge was being controlled by armoured droids as well as more highly advanced assassin droids, however Jupiter was not afraid. "General, watch out!" Shouting in warning, Keyes shot down one of the assassin droids that gunned straight for her, shooting off its head as Jupiter jumped forwards, vaulting over the droids before beginning to slice through them all.

The assassin droids were not so easy to take down as they were fast, agile and well programmed. Also, they seemed to be solely focused on Jupiter, aiming directly for her and did not even look at the clones as they fought to take back the bridge. "I think these ones rather like you, sir." Keyes noted as they were forced back to back, Jupiter holding off a blade before quickly Force pushing the droid away.

"I suspect that the aim is to kill me. Whomever orchestrated this attack must have planned this from the beginning." She reasoned, stepping aside from a sword and moved her body to avoid each strike. Suddenly the assassin droid turned around and sprung towards one of Jupiter's men, making him cry out in alarm but with a quick hand, Jupiter caught the droid and smashed it against the wall. "Is the bridge secure?"

"Yes sir, all droids on this level are destroyed. I'm getting reports on the other groups now." The ship's captain informed her, Captain Ray.

"Excellent." Jupiter murmured, her fingers beginning to work through the ship's control panels to try and bring some of the systems back online. "Admiral Tao, do you read me?" She attempted to contact the admiral again, however static was all that answered her. "I sense there are outside forces interfering with our communication signals." She murmured. The next thing she knew, lights switched on and she felt the hum of life from the machinery, making her smile. "Roo? How are you doing?"

Much to Jupiter's relief, she was able to contact Roo without an issue as he responded with bright beeps and chirps. "You got the shields and the power back on? That's great. Come up to the bridge, I could really use your help getting the communications fixed." Roo beeped at her, earning a small laugh. "No you won't be eaten by droids, Roo, most of them are dealt with and you have your escort to help keep you safe. Just hurry on up." She instructed before turning around to face her commander who locked eyes with her instantly. "Keyes, have the men bring all wounded to the medical bay and get them treated. I need an inventory check and a second sweep of the ship."

"Uh…general?" Captain Ray called and Jupiter turned around to look at him as he was pointing out the window. "You might want to take a look at this." Slowly and warily, Jupiter walked forwards to look out into space, sensing the captain's unease. Instantly she saw two more of the squid vessels shooting directly towards the _Unbent_ and _Unbroken_ , making her eyes widen in horror.

"Where's our weapons system? Is it back online?" She demanded to know however the captain shook his head.

"No, the cannons and all missiles were knocked out of commission. I have men trying to reboot the system but nothing seems to be working." Jupiter whirled around, tearing off a panel to dive straight into the centre control circle to try and fix whatever damage had been done.

"Get my droid up here immediately and fix that weapons system! I want the rear thrusters fully engaged directly and everything back online yesterday!" Jupiter's voice was quick and sharp, sending everyone into a rush to obey her orders. "Use the emergency signal flares to signal the other ships, I don't care if you have to wave a flag outside just get their attention, I do not think they realise that those droids are coming for them." She instructed, crawling further into the control pad.

"Sir, let me handle that." Keyes tried, kneeling down to try and get her attention. "I advise that you return to the _Sagacious_ and make contact with our allies."

"A good idea." Jupiter agreed. "However I will remain here. Send the ship back and have Admiral Tao scramble the star fighters once more, shoot down those droid vessels!" She ordered and, unable to disobey, Keyes hurriedly barked out the orders as more droid vessels were released from the remains of the Separatist fleet they had just destroyed. Things were looking serious.

Roo rolled onto the bridge, beeping loudly and bumped against Jupiter's legs as she lay on the floor, ripping out various wires and rearranging them to try and boost the signal to overcome whatever it was that was jamming them. "Roo! Plug in and try to sort this mess out, I'm counting on you to help save a lot of lives today." She ordered, pulling out two wires as her droid plugged himself into the main's system and began to work. Holding out the two wires towards him, a panel flipped open and sawed them in half, allowing Jupiter to peel off some of the plastic coating and touched them together, trying to strike a spark until finally, the control panel flashed with life, whirring slowly until Admiral Toa's voice could be heard infrequently.

"Gen…eral…General Jupiter…ead me?"

"Hold that signal Roo." Jupiter instructed before quickly rising to her feet. "Admiral Toa, you have enemy droid vessels approaching you from the wreckage of the Separatist fleet, do you copy? You must shoot them down!" She ordered insistently, however the signal was not strong enough and he flickered out of focus, calling out through the static before disappearing. "Get him back, Roo, hurry." She ordered just as Keyes returned to her side.

"The _Unbent_ has been boarded, General." Dago informed the general, skidding to a halt in front of her. "The ship that you boarded with is returning to _Sagacious_ to relay the message." Sure enough, not a few moments later the elite Star Destroyer began to open fire on the vessels, blasting as many out of the sky as possible however more began to attach themselves onto the flagships, Jupiter's heart began to clench even tighter in her chest.

"General!" Admiral Tao's voice called out with a little more clarity than before, making Jupiter sweep around to face the fluttering holoform image that Roo had been able to sustain.

"Admiral, we don't have much time. Listen to everything I am going to say." She instructed quickly, eyes stone cold and unrelenting as she focused on her admiral. "Contact the surface of the moon Utopioria and request permission to land our ships before they get ripped to pieces. Relay another message to the Jedi Council through Pantora to request immediate aid. Continue firing upon those vessels and do not allow them past you!"

"Understood sir, we have encountered slight pro…eneral?...Gen…er…al…" The admiral's form flickered before all at once disappearing.

"Keep on trying Roo. Captain! What is our progress with repairs?"

"We're still working on the engines, those clankers destroyed them pretty good. All weapons system are still down but our shields are up, for now at least." Jupiter's head was burning as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. If she could she would order a retreat to a safer position but with all engines down and all of her ships threatening to break apart, she had no choice but to remain where she was.

Suddenly Roo beeped, making Jupiter turn around just as he managed to boost the signal to bring the admiral back. "General, I have contacted the surface of Utopioria, however they refuse to provide us with landing permission. They are adamant that they be kept out of this war." Suddenly the entire ship jolted violently, throwing Jupiter off balance and Keyes lunged to catch her, hands grasping her arms as everyone else yelled and grabbed onto something to steady them. "General? General!"

"I believe we have more unwanted guests. Keyes, take care of it, I'll join you as soon as I can." Jupiter ordered.

"Yes sir." Keyes lifted his general back onto her feet, remaining just a moment longer to ensure she was steady before he removed his hands from her arms and quickly signalled for his men to follow him.

"Contact the surface again, patch me into the message so that I may speak with them." Jupiter ordered and the admiral instantly set to work. A few moments later a rather blurry image of a human female appeared, rather short and rotund however Jupiter did not waste time to scrutinise the woman's appearance. "Prime Minister, this is Jedi General Jupiter requesting emergency assistance." Jupiter began as the woman arched an eyebrow. Another shockwave forced Jupiter to grip onto the table to steady herself, looking up imploringly to the Prime Minister of Utopioria. "Lives are at stake, we have no wish to involve you in this war, however unless you grant us permission to land, our ships will lose all power and crash into your world regardless."

"I understand your predicament, general, however my people are sworn to remain neutral in this ridiculous and inane war, I cannot be seen giving aid to either side or I will be accused of favouritism." She informed Jupiter rather sternly, however after a moment her eyes softened. "If, however, your ships were to make an unplanned yet controlled crash landing somewhere away from my cities in uninhabited territory, then there is very little that I may do to stop you." Immediately Jupiter let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Understood Prime Minister, my eternal gratitude is yours." She informed and the image of the woman disappeared to be replaced with Admiral Tao. "Admiral, we have permission to land, but ensure that you make port in uninhabited territory and make sure that all droid vessels are dealt with before beginning evacuation sequence. Contact the _Unbent_ and _Unbroken_ and inform them that they are to follow as soon as they have disengaged the unexpected guests they have collected." She reminded him and he stood up straight to affirm the orders were received.

"I will take care of everything, general. Good luck." He said to her before the holoform disappeared. Without warning the door to the bridge was suddenly blasted open and Jupiter was faced with a swarm of droids all by herself whilst Roo wailed in fear, head spinning as he remained plugged into the system to try and fix everything he could.

"Stay put Roo, I'll protect you." Jupiter reassured him, drawing her lightsaber and launched herself over the control panel, cutting her way through the droids as they open fired on her. Jupiter kept herself moving, disorientating them as they struggled to keep track of her, a flash of orange the last thing their memory banks stored before they were sliced in half. Roo shivered, continuing to work on bringing the engine power back online so that they could at least move, however one of the droids halted beside him, making him freeze in place. "Roo!" Jupiter gasped, sensing her little droid friend was in trouble however before she could react, the armoured droid blasted Roo away from the plug socket, making Roo yelp sharply before clattering to the ground. "No!"

Vaulting overhead Jupiter slashed at the droid several times, chopping it into little pieces before thrusting out a fist, punching the air and a sharp Force wave hammered against the droids, sending them flying backwards and their systems collapsed under the pressure. "Roo! Roo answer me." Jupiter hurried over to the astromech droid, lifting him upright however his lights were faint and he was making strangled whirring noises. "It's alright, we can get you fixed up as soon as we get back to the _Sagacious_." Jupiter murmured, proudly rubbing his head before turning around.

A cold blade stabbed through her shoulder, making her cry out from the pain as the assassin droid stood directly behind her having snuck forwards in her distraction. Jupiter gasped, sucking down the sensation of the pain to grip onto the blade and swung her lightsaber, cutting off the droid's head at the neck just as Commander Keyes and Captain Ray came rushing inside, panting heavily for breath and scraped up from battle but otherwise uninjured. "General!" Keyes's breath caught in his throat as he saw the general pull a blade from her shoulder, stained with blood and she gripped it tightly.

"I'm alright." She murmured weakly as he rushed over, alarm and panic evident in his eyes. "Give me an update, Keyes, and please tell me something good." Slowly Jupiter sank to the ground, gripping her shoulder tightly to keep from losing too much blood.

"The droids gave us a hard time, but we've dealt with them, sir." Keyes spoke softly, hand hovering over the general's shoulder. "We need to get you seen by a medic pronto." Jupiter nodded her head in agreement, however as Keyes and Captain Ray both helped her to stand, the lights suddenly cut out and the whirring sound of the systems shutting down plunged them into infinite darkness. "That's…not good."

"I'll go check it out." Captain Ray offered and quickly went over to the control panel, however nothing was responding. "We've lost everything, all systems, power, even our life support has been cut off." Jupiter slowly turned her head to the side, reaching out with her senses, the Force trembling slightly within her.

"There is still one droid left." Instantly everyone in the room tensed, standing on high alert and fixing their weapons up in order to shoot anything that moved. "I can feel it…it is travelling from level four towards…the escape pods." With a gasp she quickly gripped onto Keyes who instinctively offered her more support, taking the general's weight as she quickly flung out a hand. "Stop that droid before it destroys the escape pods, go!"

"Sir yes sir!" Taking a step forwards, Jupiter stumbled, feeling lethargic and her shoulder throbbed with intense heat and pain.

"Easy general, take it slow." Keyes advised so she took a strengthening breath before she joined Captain Ray at the control panel to attempt to fix what had been damaged. A soft nudge against her leg and a whirring sound made Jupiter look down to see Roo had rolled himself forwards. He nudged her again, making her step back away from the plug socket.

"Atta boy Roo." Jupiter said softly, rubbing his head as Roo moved sluggishly, plugging himself back into the system to try and help even though his circuits were sparking and he was quickly losing power.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have bad news." Dago reported as he received a communication from the troopers below. "The assassin droid took out all escape pods before they could reach it. They've taken it down, but the damage is unrepairable without proper supplies." He said and Jupiter could sense the fear in his voice and everyone else started to panic.

"What do we do? Are we gonna die here?"

"How do we escape? What's the plan general?" Jupiter grit her teeth, fingers slowly clenching as blood continued to slid down her right arm. "What does this mean?" Lifting her head, Jupiter looked directly into her troops eyes.

"We're trapped."


	23. Chapter 23

Looking out the window Jupiter watched as the _Unbent_ and _Unbroken_ made an emergency crash landing on the moon Utopioria, leaving the crew of the _Unbound_ behind. "Roo, turn off all systems. Divert all remaining power to life support." Jupiter instructed with a tired sigh, glancing around at the men who were sitting around the bridge, forlorn and slumped over. A quiet beep sounded. "Yes, even the gravitational stabilisers." She confirmed. With a few clicks, Roo had successfully diverted all power he had salvaged to the life support and Jupiter suddenly found herself floating.

Roo gave one last tired whir before his functions shut down, going silent and still. "Thank you, little one." Jupiter murmured as she held onto the control panel, everyone else giving a surprised noise as they began to float aimlessly in the air.

"General, are you sure this is a good idea?" Keyes questioned, securing himself down on the ground by holding onto the underside of the desk, Captain Ray pulling himself down also.

"We have no choice but to sit tight until help arrives." Jupiter answered them simply. "Everyone, take off your helmets. When the power eventually runs out and life support cancels, you'll rely on whatever is left of your armour's support functions to give you a few extra minutes." She instructed before having the same order issued across the ship. Silence followed, tense and tangible until one of the men growled.

"This is hopeless. No one is coming for us. Our fleet are barely intact themselves and there's no way those cowards on the surface are going to help us." He fumed, glaring angrily at the ground as he kicked out at a severed droid head.

"Patience, help will come." Jupiter promised. "It is just a matter of how soon." The clone trooper sneered slightly, earning a disapproving look from his superiors.

"Those droids aimed straight for our communications first and they most likely did the same to the rest of the ships. I don't know if you noticed, sir, but before the _Sagacious_ went down, it was covered in those little suckers!"

"Trooper! Watch your mouth." Keyes barked sharply, rage burning inside him. "This is the general you are talking to."

"Peace, we will only waste precious energy by arguing with one another." Jupiter cautioned, pushing herself away from the control panel and drifted up to the ceiling to rearrange some of the wiring, ensuring that the ventilation system was not still functioning and drawing out air. "Your friends call you Fuse, don't they trooper?" She questioned, turning her voice towards the soldier who had used a rather angry and accusing tone with her.

"Yes. Sir." He added only as an afterthought. As Jupiter finished her work, she pushed herself downwards, gracefully rolling over her head to land on top of the control panel in a crouch almost directly in front of Fuse, who blinked and drew back slightly.

"Yeah, we call him that because he has a short temper, general. Always ready to blow a gasket and fight something." Dago informed her and Jupiter nodded her head appreciatively towards him. Her eyes flickered to Fuse, locking eyes with him. His face was covered in tattoos and she sensed a darkness within him, a burning hatred that he would throw at anyone around him.

"Anger is a heavy burden to carry, Fuse." She told him quietly, her sharp eyes piercing him almost like daggers and he swallowed nervously, hardly able to maintain eye contact. "Do not allow it to consume you." With that she moved away, gliding over to one of the seats at the desks and settled herself down upon it, locking her feet around the pole to keep herself anchored down. Another long silence ensued where no one felt like talking, however eventually Dago tried to lift everyone spirits.

"You know, we could always pass the time by telling stories or something." He suggested, swinging himself around to face General Jupiter. "Sir, you've been a Jedi for a long time, right? You have to have at least some kickass stories about your missions. Mind telling a few for the boys?" He asked and Jupiter chuckled, holding her chin in thought.

"Well, I certainly have a few tales I could tell. Unfortunately none of them are remotely funny and most were near death experiences." She revealed but suddenly all the men in the room were encouraging her to talk, so she did, giving them recounts of her most daring missions and in some places, they did have a laugh such as when she had almost been boiled in a stew pot by a class of uncivilised and remote species that had tried to make her an offering to their deities.

"I heard you're always coming to the rescue of General Skywalker and General Kenobi, sir, is that true?" Captain Ray questioned, rather enjoying all the stories that their general had to tell, not just about her but most of her fellow Jedi.

"Once or twice, yes. I tease them for being incompetent sometimes and depending on me to save them, but in all honesty, they are two of the greatest Jedi to have ever lived. They hardly _need_ me to look after them, per se, but sometimes I simply make their jobs a little bit easier either by freeing them from being eaten alive or pulling them out of a warzone that had them overrun with droids." She shrugged. The clones began to join in, telling their own stories of growing up and Jupiter lapsed into a comfortable silence beside Keyes, who continued to glance her way.

After a while everything became silent, the air growing thinner and colder by the minute until everyone was shivering. Jupiter forced herself to remain strong, not allowing any weakness to show on her face as she meditated, slowing her heart rate down to the minimum so that she could preserve oxygen. Without her even realising, however, her hand reached up and drew out the folded handkerchief she carried, burying her fingers into the aged fabric for comfort and the motion caught Keyes's attention. He had seen the general with that same handkerchief many times, however he had never asked about it. Now seemed like as good a time as any.

"General, why do you carry that scrap of cloth with you wherever you go?" He asked her and Jupiter sighed softly.

"It was my adopted mother's. She gave it to me when Anakin and I left Tattooine." She informed him, not breaking her meditation even as he asked another question.

"Will you see her again someday?"

"No, Keyes, she died this year." That struck Keyes dumb, not expecting that answer so he fell quiet, not wanting to bring the general bad memories so he huddled further into himself, shivering against the frostiness of the air. One of the men, wanting to distract himself from the cold, glanced over to the general and, not for the first time, noticed the intense scarring down her left arm.

"Sir." His teeth clattered together however Jupiter opened her eyes, looking directly at him.

"Yes Cooper?" Cooper gave a wry smile as he shivered, his breath forming a white cloud on every exhale. He always appreciated how hard the general tried to know all of them by name even though he had only recently joined her fleet. He was a rookie but very quickly came to admire his general. It certainly made him feel more like an individual, someone recognised by the universe not as a clone copy, but as his own self.

"Where'd you get the scars from?"

"That's enough Cooper." Keyes instantly ordered, knowing that to ask such a question of the general was taboo. Jupiter, however, gave a long sigh, a trail of white exhaling from her mouth as she fell out of her meditation and pressed her eyes shut, instinctively going to grip her scarred arm.

"It's alright Keyes. It's about time you all knew." She murmured softly and Keyes looked at her with surprise. She wasn't angry? Normally anyone who even mentioned that scar would earn a death glare but this time, Jupiter seemed completely nonchalant about it. "I…used to have a padawan." She revealed and many heads jerked up in surprise, listening closely as not to miss a single word as Jupiter recounted the days where she had had a wonderful little companion. "Her name was Dhea Lempustit, she was a Nautolan who had just finished her youngling training."

"Where is she now?" One of the other men, Hijack, questioned with a frown. "Do you leave her at the temple to come on missions?" Sadly, Jupiter shook her head.

"No. She too is dead." A dark silence fell over them as Jupiter began to stare off into space. "She was very small for her age and extremely clumsy, always tripping over her feet. Although she was intelligent, her lack of coordination often made her progress in training slow but I took my time, I was in no hurry to complete her training, I had promised her that we would take all the time we needed." Keyes could sense the grief and saw it evident in her eyes, something he had never seen before in his usually unshakable general. "Dhea was so energetic, though." Finally, a smile. "She would do everything she could to earn praise, she always said that she could never have dreamed for a better master. I used to brush it off, thinking it was just youthful awe, but in hindsight, I wish I had appreciated those moments more, now that they are gone." She paused for a long while, thinking deeply until Captain Ray slowly prompted her.

"So…what happened to her? Was it the clankers?" Blinking, Jupiter frowned slightly before shaking her head.

"No. Pirates." A soft murmur ran through the troops as she touched a hand to her head. "They were tearing up a forest planet in search of oil so I was sent to stop them. General Kenobi cautioned me not to go, warning me that he sensed something terrible would happen if I went, however I ignored him in my arrogance, assuming that no matter the danger, I would be able to control it." Taking a slow breath, Jupiter felt her head grow lighter and lighter. "My apprentice begged to come with me, so I allowed her, even though my better judgement told me it would not be safe for her inexperience. Again, I was blinded by my own overconfidence."

Opening her eyes once more, Jupiter gave a sad smile to her men who were listening without a word being spoken between them. "It came to a battle against the pirates, however even though I had instructed Dhea not to participate, she came to my aid when she thought I was in danger. The pirates had set detonators around the trees to take them down, however I managed to deactivate them before they could explode. All but one." She lifted a single finger, shaking her head despairingly. "I also did not sense the pirate captain hiding away from me, I had overestimated my abilities. As my apprentice tried to run back to my side, he…he shot her."

A collective growl and spike of anger resonated through the troops, disgusted with the general actions of pirates across the galaxy. "I tried to reach her so that I could heal her, but before I could get to her, the last charge exploded and we were both caught in the blast. Dhea was closer and was killed instantly whereas I managed to escape only with severe burns up my left side. It was much worse than you see now, covering my face and had burned away some of my flesh, even." She admitted, running her hand down over her arm to feel the rough skin and scars nostalgically. "I lost my padawan because of my pride, so once I recovered and moved past the grief, I swore never to take another apprentice again." Now Keyes understood, why mentioning the scar brought the general so much pain and why she refused to talk about ever taking on her own apprentice.

"General…I'm so sorry." Keyes said to her, brow creased with apologetic guilt as he bowed his head. "Every time I pressed you to tell me, I had no idea how much distress and pain it caused you."

"The past is in the past, Keyes. There is no reason to fear it. Master Yoda once told me never to fear for the future or weep for the past. Only after I had recovered from my grief did I finally understand what he meant." She educated her troops, closing her eyes once more to return to meditation. "But now perhaps you understand, Keyes, why it is important to me to keep as many of you men alive. Why after every battle, I ask how many lives were lost." Growing weaker by the moment, Jupiter tried to settle back into meditation as the men began to put their helmets back on.

"Yes, general. I understand now." Keyes spoke in a quickly failing voice, nodding his head as he picked up his own helmet. "General? General!" Jupiter had gone completely lax and she began to float in the air, void and almost ethereal looking as her hair spread like raven strings. Keyes tried to reach out and pull her back but she was too far out of reach and he was too cold to move, frozen in place as slowly, his eyes pulled themselves shut and a huge blackness overshadowed his mind.

* * *

Wrenching the door open Master Windu pulled himself inside, the oxygen mask fixed to his face as he hurriedly looked around before finally locating his former apprentice. "Jupiter." He spoke quickly and pushed himself over to her floating form, pushing aside the motionless bodies of the troopers as his men hurriedly entered to check life signs and vitals. "Jupiter…don't give up no me now." Mace Windu murmured quietly, concern creasing his brow as he carefully curled his arms around his apprentice then engaged his gravity boots, pulling him back to the ground as he felt her freezing cold body even through his robes.

Ice had formed in her hair and her face was like marble, lips tinged blue as he held her carefully, reaching for the spare oxygen mask he held before fixing it over her mouth and nose. "General Windu, we have positive readings of life forms. We don't know exactly how many but…they're alive." His second informed him however Windu did not answer, continuing to hold onto Jupiter until finally, she drew in a small breath.

"Get them to the nearest medical centre and dock this ship in our cargo hold." He ordered, glancing around as minimal power was restored and instantly the gravity returned, allowing him to disengage his gravity boots as he sat on the ground, Jupiter going completely limp as slowly, her breathing deepened.

"Ma…ster…" Her quiet mewl could barely be heard, however Master Windu felt an ocean of relief wash through him as Jupiter's eyes began to flicker open.

"It's alright, you're safe now. Emergency aid has come to collect you, your men and the ships you managed to very carefully crash onto that moon. You'll be right as rain in no time." He promised her, lifting her up more securely in his arms to carry her away. When a distress signal had eventually got through to them, Master Windu had immediately set out searching for his apprentice. The Pantoran chairman had informed them of Jupiter's situation, however was unable to communicate the worsening condition after her signals had been jammed by the droids who had boarded her ships.

"Sir, evacuation is underway. We'll have the ship repaired enough to have it land at our nearest base along with the _Sagacious_ and other two flagships." Windu's commander informed him and the Jedi Master nodded his head, giving out a few more orders before he himself carried Jupiter all the way to the nearest medical pod, placing her inside so that the medical droids could begin to return her to health.

"I want a constant report on her condition." He ordered them all, eyes intense and unforgiving. "If anything happens, I want to know immediately."

"Of course, sir." They answered before they secured the pod and Jupiter was guided away to be transported to the nearest medical facility along with the rest of her men aboard the _Unbound_. Windu watched her go, a little torn on whether he should go or stay, however he had to ensure the situation aboard the ship was secure before he could follow. He relaxed in the knowledge that Jupiter was safe and was no longer in danger, however he knew full well that it had come very close. So, with his brow still dangerously furrowed, he turned around and continued to organise the mess that the droids had made of the flagship.


	24. Chapter 24

When Jupiter awoke, she felt as if she had just attempted to swim up a waterfall. Her body ached from her muscles to her bones and she could hardly even summon the energy to sigh, however after a few moments she lifted her hand and the life support pod that she was being kept in instantly opened, forcing her to blink against the harsh brightness of the lights before finally, she managed to sit up.

"Greetings Jedi Knight Jupiter, I am so pleased to see you are awake." The medical droid announced, coming to life as it sensed Jupiter's movement. Her hand touched her shoulder, freshly healed without even a scar to mark the place she had been injured. She wore a white hospital robe however she knew her clothes and possessions would be tucked away neatly into the cabinet next to her pod. "You are fully recovered physically, however mental convalescence may take several more weeks." The droid informed her however Jupiter stood up and began to get dressed all the same.

"There is no need to be concerned, I am perfectly healthy." Jupiter answered, dressing quickly and did not feel herself again until she had clipped on her belt and secured her neat sash around her hips, her lightsaber back at her side where it should be. "I'll be taking my leave."

"But that is against protocol, I need to run final diagnostics and…" Jupiter left the separate room they had kept her in, walking through the medical base as it orbited one of the Republican planets, she looked out the window and instantly recognised Naboo. She stopped for a moment, admiring its beauty even from this distance before she turned to seek out the ship's captain.

Along her way she passed numerous clones in various states of health, however none of them were her own men but she greeted them nonetheless, asking after their state of well being and politely wished them a swift recovery until finally, she reached the central command centre. "General Jupiter, I am glad to see you recovered." Master Kit Fisto said and for a moment, Jupiter could not speak, frowning as her mind still had not yet recovered for being in stasis for so long. "Jupiter?"

"I'm alright, just a little slow at the moment, master." She assured him, touching her head with a soft groan. "Please, tell me about my men. Are they all safe?" Lifting her eyes to meet Master Fisto's, she relaxed to see him smiling.

"Yes, actually. We were able to recover everyone from the _Unbound_ and they are either already recovered or well on their way." He explained to her. "We were going to have you recover on Coruscant for better treatment as you were the most affected by the lack of oxygen and freezing temperatures, however this medical station was the closest and therefore it was advised that you be brought here instead."

"Thank you master, I am glad to hear my men are alright." Jupiter exhaled with relief, recovering her strength and standing upright. "Where are they now?"

"Those that are fully recovered have already been transferred back to your fleet, which have been based on Malastare under the command of Master Windu for the time being. Some of your fleet is still being repaired, so what remained was joined with your former Master for the defence of Malastare." He explained and Jupiter nodded her head in understanding.

"How many of my men are still here?"

"Very few, I shall give you their numbers so that you may visit them, as I suspect you will want to before you leave." Master Fisto was still smiling broadly as he uploaded the information Jupiter required then passed it over to her on a data pad whereby she then scanned through the names and their medical reports. Most were still here for battle injuries sustained when fighting the droids, however all were making a promising recovery.

"Again you have my sincerest thanks, Master Fisto." Jupiter bowed which Fisto returned, inclining his head also.

"It would be wise for you to continue to rest for a few days longer, however I know you well enough to know that you will not stay put for long." He chuckled before lifting a hand, gesturing out the window towards the docked ships. "Your commander repaired your astromech droid for you, it is waiting along with your delta ship at the port whenever you are ready to leave." A warm smile game to Jupiter's face, glad to know that Roo was alright.

With one last bow of farewell, Jupiter set about visiting each and every one of her troops, stopping by even if they were resting to leave the medical droid caring for them a message to give to them when they awoke. It only took about an hour, however once Jupiter had ensured for herself that her men were healing, she went to where Roo was waiting for her, smiling. "Roo, how are you my little hero? Are you feeling better?"

Roo chirped at her, switching on the engines and opening the hatch for her to climb inside. "We're heading to Malastare to catch up with some old friends. Lead the way Roo, lifted the ship up out of the hanger and guided it out into open space where Jupiter then took over, guiding it towards the ring so that they could make the jump to hyperspace. "You ready little guy?" Roo tweeted back at her, making her laugh lightly. "Yes I am fairly certain it will be dangerous." She answered him so Roo made a sound which Jupiter could only guess was the equivalent of him blowing a raspberry. "You've picked up too many of Artoo's bad habits." Shaking her head Jupiter activated the hyperdrive, looking ahead as they made the jump to cross the stars in one leap, heading straight for the planet of Malastare.


	25. Chapter 25

Landing the ship within the palace walls of the notorious Doge Urus of the Dugs' home world, Jupiter slid off the wing of her ship. "Take the ship back up to Admiral Tao, Roo, deliver him a message. Tell him I will be back soon." She said and Roo beeped back at her in answer before flying off into the sky. No sooner had she watched him leave, Jupiter sensed someone running towards her.

"Jupe! Thank the universe, you're okay!" As Jupiter turned a pair of arms crushed her into a hug, squeezing both the breath and life out of her as she was lifted off the ground, Anakin's familiar scent washing over her as she squeaked.

"Annie!" Anakin dropped her back onto her feet, releasing her only to pull her back into a secure embrace, tucking her against him and securing a hand to the back of her head as she blinked against his chest before finally, she relaxed and fixed her arms around him, returning his embrace. "I am sorry that I worried you."

"I hope so! Master Windu told me he found you frozen solid like ice when his rescue team finally reached you. You have no idea how worried I was about you, Jupe, I can't face losing you too." He said to her strictly with a tough tone but Jupiter merely smiled up at him as he pulled back, gripping her shoulders. Her hand brushed against his face before she gripped his chin, wiggling it from side to side to tease him.

"Ye have little faith, Annie, I knew someone would come for me." She reassured him before stepping back, observing her surroundings. "So what is happening? I notice you're a little outnumbered by the droids, they tried to shoot me down as I flew in." She stated bluntly and Anakin gave a laugh before he inclined his head, gesturing that she should follow.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Following after him Anakin led Jupiter up to the balcony were Doge Urus, a holoform transmission of Chancellor Palpatine, Master Windu and a scientist from the Senate, Dr Boll. Anakin had informed Jupiter about the intent to drop a new type of bomb on the droid army, one that will wipe them out without causing any harm to either the Dugs or the clones, however Jupiter was immediately sceptical.

"A weapon of this character that has never been tested to this degree before can only cause ill fated consequences." She announced as she walked onto the balcony to join Master Windu's side, making the chancellor start in surprise at the unexpected arrival.

"General Jupiter, what an honour to have you here with us and such a pleasure to see you fully recovered." He informed her and Jupiter gave him a respectful bow but only out of duty. She had never liked Palpatine, something about him always made her feel on edge whenever he was nearby. "But I can assure you, there is no need to be concerned. This is a historic day for the Republic." Jupiter arched an eyebrow, something that Anakin noticed and made him smirk, knowing that his sister only used that expression when she was disapproving of something but made no comment.

"I won't allow my people to become separatist slaves!" Doge Urus declared, turning around with a threatening glare at the chancellor who remained calm and respectful.

"I assure you, Doge Urus, that will not happen. Dr Boll has stated that only droids will be affected by the bomb's electron field." He informed, gesturing to the scientist who nodded her head, large eyes certain and confident in her own research.

"Yes, the clones and your people will be quite safe. We have accounted for every probable outcome." She told the leader with a sense of pride to her tone. In Jupiter's opinion, any scientist who was one hundred percent certain of their experiment was one not to be trusted, as they did not seem to consider the possibility of the impossible.

"It is the improbable that concerns me, doctor. There must be other options." Master Windu searched however the chancellor was adamant, though Jupiter was glad that her master seemed to share her views about such a dangerous and untested weapon, especially considering her own men were also down there.

"I'm afraid not. This bomb is our only hope for victory now." Seeing no way to dissuade them from proceeding, Jupiter settled for watching and preparing to act in case the worst should happen.

"The droids are on the move." Anakin warned and everyone went silent, watching as the bright flashes of red streaked across the battlefield from the droid blasters which were very quickly met with the bolts of blue from the clones. They were struggling to hold back the line as it continued to simply keep on advancing, more and more of both armies getting shot down even as the vulture droids were blasted out of the sky. "Tell the bombers to take off."

Jupiter glanced across to Anakin, a sting of nervousness tickling at her chest as she slowly drew in a breath then held it, watching as the fighter ships entered the battlefield, protecting the one that carried the bomb. Jupiter's anxiety increased. "Approaching drop zone."

"Remember, you've only got one shot at this." Anakin reminded the pilot, gritting his teeth slightly as finally, the bomb was released. Without meaning to Jupiter's hand jumped towards Anakin's, gripping onto it tightly where underneath the glove, she could feel his metal hand. For a moment he did not notice, however when he looked down and saw her gripping onto him, he turned his hand over to hold onto hers properly as finally, the bomb made impact.

Immediately a bright rush of light engulfed Jupiter's vision, swelling like a new star until suddenly the light intensified, shining brilliantly before it rushed back to its core and a blue sphere began to grow, electronic sparks jumping from the outer wall to the core as it began to engulf the entire droid army then surpassed them, shooting straight towards them. "Here it comes." Anakin warned, instinctively reaching over to shield Jupiter but she beat him to the chase, pulling him down and covering his head with her body as she automatically went to protect him.

The pulse passed over them harmlessly, however it caused all of their technology to short-circuit, even cutting off the chancellor. "I'm losing my transmission-!" When the sharp blue orb disappeared, Jupiter finally let go of Anakin who pouted at her.

"I'm not a little kid anymore you know." He mumbled, smoothing out his robes and running a hand through his hair as Jupiter merely smirked and winked at him, turning to look at the results. "Well, doc, looks like it worked." Of course, the moment Anakin had spoken, a huge circle cracked in the surface of the ground, a huge plume of dust shooting upwards. Jupiter shot Anakin a filthy look.

"You had to tempt the universe, didn't you?" She accused as Master Windu pointed towards the now rapidly increasing breakage in the ground.

"The ground is sinking." Without hesitation Jupiter held out both hands, lifting them slowly upwards as her eyes closed, concentrating on the Force as she lifted the nearby machinery and wounded soldiers as she could, biting on her lip as her body began to tremble from the strain however both Jedi looked to her in surprise as she accurately pulled them away from the sinkhole, her hands quickly moving as the Force guided her, showing her the way though she was not able to save everyone.

"I cannot hold all of them." She winced, gasping for breath until finally, her hands dropped and she gripped onto the balcony for support, the machines that she had pulled as far back as she could dropping heavily to the ground as the sinkhole spread further, the ground breaking and cracking until finally, it stopped. Anakin had his hands at Jupiter's sides, helping to keep her upright as he worriedly brushed back some of her hair.

"You're pushing yourself too far too soon, you only just recovered from almost freezing to death." He scolded her but Jupiter gave him a stubborn smile all the same. Sighing in exasperation and rolling his eyes, Anakin pulled Jupiter upright and helped her to steady herself. "Let's get everything back online, Artoo, we'll need to contact the chancellor immediately." He said, seeing that Master Windu was too preoccupied in his thoughts at the moment.

"I'll head down to see to the men, I would like to know how my legion suffered this rather… _overzealous_ …attempt to defeat the Separatist droids." Jupiter said, glancing briefly over to the scientist before walking away, gracefully moving with ease as if she were made of air. It took a while to walk from the palace down onto the battlefield, however the moment people began to notice her approaching, several men called out to her, lifting their weapons in salute.

"General! General you're alive!" They eagerly rushed towards her and earned a broad smile from Jupiter as she halted, nodding to them all in greeting.

"Clicks, Hotwire, Cooper, it is good to see you all again." She said to them warmly, glancing them over. "Uninjured, I see, good. That's excellent news."

"A few scrapes here and there, sir, but nothing to be worried about." Cooper answered proudly, standing tall as several other figures began to flock towards Jupiter, drawn to her presence on the field of devastation that they stood upon.

"Glad to see you back, sir."

"The men have missed you being in command, it's not quite the same without you, general." Jupiter felt touched by all their words and well wishes, turning a circle as her men gathered towards her instinctually until Captain Rex appeared, ordering the men back to work before he stopped and saluted his superior.

"Rex, it is good to see you again." She greeted.

"Good to see you too, sir, the general was worried when he heard you were almost killed in action. We all were." Rex informed her with a truthful tone, making Jupiter chuckle until she noticed that he was favouring his right arm a little, making her look towards it and she noticed a deep graze between the shoulder guard and the rest of his armour.

"Rex, you were injured?" She realised then held out her hand expectantly.

"Just a scratch, sir, it's nothing really." He insisted but Jupiter gave him a look, hand still held outwards so he relented, extending his arm towards her and allowed her to inspect it closely. "I'll get it checked out soon enough, sir." Rex reassured her but Jupiter merely tittered her tongue with a shake of her head, lifting her other hand and rested it over the wound.

"This won't take a minute." She reassured him and sure enough, after a brief glow of light Rex felt a tingling warmth spread up his entire arm, making him wince slightly as he struggled not to laugh from the sensation until it died away, revealing a perfectly healed arm. "There, you see? Much better." She said simply before folding her arms. "Now if you would point me in the direction of the other wounded, I'd be glad to offer my assistance."

"Uh…right. Yes sir, right away sir." He snapped out of his astonishment, standing to attention and began to escort the general towards the medical camp they had already set up.

"And I am no _sir_ , I am quite clearly a lady but Jupiter will do. Formality is not exactly my style." She insisted to him as they walked. Rex observed the Jedi beside him. Skywalker had often talked about her, telling him all about the stories of when they were children together and how she was his hero, always rushing to protect him from bullies and thugs until he was big enough to defend himself against the other kids. It was understandable why General Skywalker admired her so much, but now Rex was beginning to see why her men thought the universe of her. She cared very deeply for her troops and they felt that about her, which made them respect her in return.

Jupiter worked her way through the wounded, healing anything from minor injuries to life threatening lacerations, going through both clone and Dugs to ensure that as many as possible were saved. "General, someone here to see you." One of the medics informed and Jupiter looked up to see none other than Commander Keyes standing there, his helmet tucked under his arm looking tired from the long battle but he was secretly overjoyed to see his general again, looking so alive and well once more. The last he remembered, she had been frozen and floating almost like a ghost in that dark bridge, but now she looked warm and there was colour to her cheeks as she stood up, greeting him warmly.

"Keyes." She exhaled softly, glad to see him unharmed. "I became worried for a moment back there in that bridge. How about you?"

"Never doubted your crazy ideas for a second, sir." He answered and Jupiter let out a laugh, moving along the line to help heal the next soldier. "Should you be doing that, sir? You just got back from the medical station, I advise that you take it easy for a little while." He insisted with worry, hovering close to Jupiter as she healed the wounds on the unconscious trooper's face and body.

"Keyes, I have very rarely ever listened to your advice as I am notoriously obstinate. What makes you think that a near death experience will suddenly change my way of working?" She questioned him teasingly, resting her hand on the trooper's forehead and hushed him softly as he stirred, groaning and writhing slightly. "It's alright, you're safe. Rest." With a tap of her finger to his head, the clone fell straight back to sleep as Jupiter used the will of the Force to keep him under.

"Never the less, sir, I'll advise you all the same." Keyes responded diligently, stepping aside as he watched Jupiter work, wanting to be close to her. His chest was contorting with pain and he even considered informing the general that he might be internally wounded just so that she would reach out to him, however his better sense told him better and he kept silent.

"And I deeply appreciate your efforts, Keyes." She assured him as her willowy fingers hovered over a Dug, who blearily blinked at her so she gave him a heavenly smile that Keyes wished he could see every day for the rest of his life before she touched a finger to her lips and healed the Dug too. His eyes fell to her hair that cascaded down her back. It had grown incredibly long since he had first known her. The day they had met, it had only just touched her shoulders, now it was past her ribs in perfect straight strands.

Without realising, Keyes had reached out to touch it, his skin of his fingertips brushing against his general's hair before suddenly he froze. Jupiter had not noticed, focused on healing the Dug so Keyes quickly whipped back his hand, berating himself for being caught off guard. This was his superior, he should not be allowing himself to be so caught up in his own head. Turning his attention to the Dug instead, he watched as it placed an elongated hand over Jupiter's, weary and bleary eyed but managed to whisper something before he fell asleep.

"What did the Dug say?" He asked, wanting to fill the silence that had occurred between them.

"He said thank you." She responded, flexing her fingers and rubbing her hands as she looked down the long line of soldiers still being carried over. "I must continue here, Keyes, carry on as you were, I am sure there are other things that you need to be doing instead of trying to supervise me." Her eyes glinted humorously as a smirk touched her face. "I assure you, I will not get into any more trouble here."

"If you say so sir." Keyes answered, giving her a strict salute which Jupiter returned with an incline of her head before she turned and continued the work she had started. Keyes watched her walk away, exhaling slowly as he tried to gather his thoughts as, unbeknownst to him, Captain Rex walked up behind him and stood sternly observing him. He had been watching Keyes and how he had acted around his superior and he did not approve, which he was about to be made known.

"General Jupiter is your superior officer, Keyes." He announced, making Keyes spin around and quickly salute.

"Sir!" Rex's gaze hardened, giving a stern look to the seasoned soldier. They had been grown in the same batch together, however they had been on different squads during training.

"Whatever it is you feel, or you think you feel, you had best get a grip on yourself, soldier. This is a war and furthermore, the general is a Jedi. They are _not_ allowed to form _attachments_." He iterated harshly, however Rex felt he was being cruel to be kind. The sooner someone slapped some sense into Keyes, the sooner he could begin to forget about ever imagining himself winning General Jupiter's favour.

"I know that sir." Keyes answered, gritting his teeth darkly. "Believe me, it keeps me awake at night but I can't help it. We're not _just_ clones, we are human no matter what other people believe, which means we are capable of human emotions too." He answered before he pointed directly at the general, none the wiser as to what was going on. "The general has given me purpose, a reason to live and I'm going to hold onto that until the day this war ends. She treats us as people, as individuals, sir, so you should know how much that means to clones like us." Rex was surprised with the intensity of which Keyes defended himself and his feelings, however he still could not allow them to continue.

"Easy there Keyes." He warned, narrowing his eyes. "Unless you wake up from this fantasy of yours, I'll have to have you transferred to a different regiment so that you can get your head sorted!" Keyes fell silent knowing better than to argue back. "You'd better watch yourself from now on and don't go crossing any lines, I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Rex cautioned, the two glowering at one another before finally, Keyes took a step back and slowly saluted.

"As you command, sir." Nodding his head, Rex dismissed him and sent him on his way. Releasing the tension he was carrying only after Keyes was gone, Rex returned his helmet to his head, securing it before he too went to see to orders.


	26. Chapter 26

"Jupe! Jupe! Come in!" Jupiter picked up Anakin's voice on her communicator as well as various warning bleeps, the rushing of air and the sound which suspiciously sounded like his starfighter crashing.

"Anakin Skywalker, if you've crashed another jet, I swear I will…"

"Not now Jupe, I'm in a bit of a situation down here." Anakin yelled back, moving quickly by the sound of things and suddenly, Jupiter heard a distant echo of sound, a monstrous screech which instantly had everyone around her freezing in place, tense and fearful of what it could be.

"Anakin. You wouldn't happen to know what that sound was, do you?" She asked slowly and accusingly, moving quickly towards the sinkhole.

"Yeah, we may have accidentally uncovered a huge monster of a thing and now it's trying to eat me and Artoo. Just…could I please get a little help here?" He requested impatiently just as Jupiter reached the edge of the sinkhole where Master Windu was already ordering the troopers to bring in heavy artillery.

"Hold on Annie, I'm right here." She assured him, glancing around as she looked down into the giant crevasse the bomb had created, the prehistoric screeching causing he spine to shiver as a huge black shape moved in the mist, chasing a bright blue flare with Jupiter assumed was Artoo, who was also carrying Anakin on his back. "Stupid boy." She muttered before raising her hands, pulling up loose rocks and huge boulders from the ground, pulling them up higher and higher. "Anakin, Artoo, get ready!" She yelled down to them before all at once, she threw the rocks forwards and they smashed against the beast, throwing it backwards just as it tried to swallow both the droid and the Jedi whole. The rocks did their job, giving Artoo a window of opportunity to fly safely to the surface where Anakin sprawled to the ground, spluttering slightly but otherwise unharmed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm all right." He said sarcastically, rubbing his face as Jupiter ran over, leaping over Anakin and helped Artoo back up so that he wasn't lying on the ground. "Hey, what about me?"

"You'll live." Jupiter shot back at him with a small grin as Master Windu crouched down, arching an eyebrow at the younger Jedi.

"Where's your starfighter?"

"That thing ate it!" Jupiter knew he'd crashed. Some thing just never changed, especially concerning Anakin Skywalker. She dusted Artoo off and patted his head as he beeped nervously, recovering from his ordeal just as Doge Urus and other Dugs approached.

"That thing, it is a zillo beast. They once roamed Malastare, devouring our ancestors. When the dugs first started harvesting the fuel in the planet's core, they were killed off. They are supposed to be extinct." He revealed, voice gruff and it ground against Jupiter's nerves. "Apparently, they're not." Jupiter glanced with concern over to Anakin and Master Windu who shared her sentiments as the Dugs moved on, ordering their people in their native tongue.

"I don't like this. I don't' like this at all." Master Windu announced quietly as Jupiter moved closer, watching after the Dugs before turning her head.

"This creature must be the last of its species. I do not feel we should allow them to destroy it." Jupiter murmured quietly as her eyes journeyed towards the sinkhole where another roar was heard from deep within. "I can sense its fear and confusion, it does not attack out of rage or instinct, it was only defending itself."

"If it were a fraction of the size and had a lot less teeth I'd agree with you." Anakin said, folding his arms. "But you can't deny that that thing is dangerous. My lightsaber didn't even leave a mark on it, its hide is tougher than anything that I've ever come across before." Pinching her chin between her thumb and forefinger, Jupiter tried to think.

"I for one am against its destruction. As Jedi we are the preservers of peace and protectors of all, including this creature."

"But the Dugs seem rather intent on killing it." Jupiter pointed out, gesturing towards where they were preparing their weapons. "Perhaps we should confer with the council, I am certain they will be able to help us. There must be another way than simply killing this creature because it is alive when it was not supposed to be." Windu glanced towards his former apprentice, only just noticing how much older she looked to when they had first met. She had grown into a strong and competent Jedi as well as a wise one.

"Perhaps we can try to reason with the Dugs." He suggested, standing up a little straighter as the sky began to darken. "I am certain they can be reasoned with. In the meantime, Jupiter, get some rest. You look pale." He ordered her and Jupiter started slightly before chuckling.

"Paler than last you saw me?" She questioned however Master's Windu's eyes were stone cold serious as he answered.

"You weren't pale, Jupiter, you were blue turning black." Her eyes softened, realising the depths of his worry for her so she reached out and touched his shoulder, resting her hand there and reassured him to the best of her ability.

"Thank you for coming and rescuing me, master, but you need not worry any more. I am alright." Giving both he and Anakin a bow, Jupiter then left them to themselves, aiming to find somewhere she could rest as admittedly, she was rather tired. Rex kindly found her a spot in one of the walkers to lay down, getting her some blankets though she insisted she would be alright as she was, Rex asserted that it would do her no good to get too cold again so soon, so she accepted them graciously and found a little rest.

She was awoken later by the screams of pain coming from the zillo beast. It was so strong and piercing to her that Jupiter sat bolt upright and cried out, clamping her hands tightly down over her ears much to the alarm of the troopers that were stationed with her by Rex's order to keep her safe. "General! General what's wrong?" They quickly moved over to her, one trooper dropping down to his knee to try and see what was causing the general so much pain.

"It's in agony…can't you feel it?" She whispered, tears making her eyes appear glassy as she pushed herself to her feet. "What is going on out there?" A tremble shook the ground, making Jupiter instantly brace herself until the shock had passed.

"Sir, General Windu and General Skywalker are attempting to subdue the zillo beast but the Dugs seem to have made it angry by pouring their fuel into the sinkhole." The trooper answered so Jupiter nodded her head, picking herself back up and straightening her clothes as the trembling finally stopped altogether.

"Of _course_ they are." She sighed before opening the hatch and leaping to the ground. "Stay here, be ready to evacuate if that creature gets too close." Jupiter called over her shoulder before she took off running directly towards the sinkhole which was glowing bright green. She had to stop them somehow, the Force will be her guide. Its power was already rising inside of her as she ran with all haste.

As she reached the laser tanks, the zillo beast had already climbed out, its echoing cry causing every bone in Jupiter's body to rattle as she finally skidded to a halt, staring up in awe at the huge creature. It was bigger than she could have imagined with a long neck and streamlined body, a huge greenish yellow eyes which peered down at the smaller creatures below. The bright beams seemed to only agitate the beast further so as it crashed a foot down to chase after them, Jupiter was forced to roll out of the way, hurrying to spring aside of the tentacles also until finally, she was behind it.

"Alright, it is time to see what you are made of." Jupiter whispered to herself before all at once, she held out a hand towards the zillo beast, concentrating the Force. Master Windu had taught her the technique of taming and controlling animals with the Force and she had been rather good at it, however she had never attempted to tame a beast as large as this one before.

Just as the zillo beast was about to pick up another one of the tanks, it stopped, feeling a presence in its own mind and it turned its head to see a figure cloaked in green light from the fumes, standing alone and cut off from the others. "Oh no…please don't tell me…" Anakin began as the beast began to turn away and approach a familiar figure. "Jupe! Get the hell out of there!"

Ignoring Anakin's order, Jupiter switched off her communicator, focusing solely on the beast. "Calm…" Her voice reverberated in the beast's head as it sensed her fully, taking one slow step at a time, curious at this newfound discover. "Calm…" She repeated a little breathlessly, beginning to feel the strain of the beast's mind though she continued focusing the Force, breathing deeply as the beams now focused on the creature's tough hide. It hardly even noticed them anymore, distracted as it lowered its head to the ground, a sleepy eye fixing on Jupiter. "Sleep, ancient one…sleep…" Her soft whisper was calming to the zillo beast and it groaned softly. "I won't let them hurt you…just sleep…"

As her hand continued to remain held out towards the beast, Jupiter was pleasantly surprised when it moved a little closer, touching its lip against her palm as it began to lay down, growing weaker and weaker as Jupiter began to become encased in sweat. However, as her hand rested against the zillo beast's face, she gradually lessened her influence over the Force and the strain soon disappeared, allowing her to simply stand touching the gigantic creature.

"Hey, it worked! Great job Jupe! Though we totally had it handled." Anakin called out as he and Master Windu got down from their tanks, approaching Jupiter as she remained at the beast's head.

"It was in pain." She answered bluntly. "How could you not sense that?"

"I don't know, maybe I was a little distracted by the way it was trying to step on me." Anakin responded, giving a carefree shrug as Master Windu also pressed his hand against the unconscious creature's face.

"Now we just have to get him out of here." He mused.

"Easier said than done, I presume." Jupiter answered as she pulled away from the zillo beast, folding her arms carefully. "What will happen to it now?"

"Hopefully we can transfer it to a planet where it can roam happily for the rest of its days." Anakin informed her before quickly making hushing noises, inclining his head to the Dugs as they approached. "But don't mention that to them." Nodding her head in understanding Jupiter stepped back as politics began to be discussed, looking up to see a few of her own men rushing towards her. Keyes, Captain Ray and even Cooper.

"General, you weren't hurt were you?" Cooper questioned as he skidded to a halt. "That had to be the bravest thing I've ever seen. Or the craziest." Jupiter smirked mischievously.

"I find bravery added with a touch of insanity never goes amiss. Isn't that right Keyes?" She questioned, however her commander stammered slightly, looking everywhere except at her face.

"Uh…yes, right, sir. As you say sir." He managed to force out, however Jupiter immediately sensed that something was wrong. Studying him for a moment, Jupiter decided to let it go, slowly turning back to her other troops as they awaited her orders. In all honesty, she was glad to be back and for things to quickly fall into their old routines. Master Windu returned her fleet to her and gave Jupiter her next set of orders, which for the time being was to supervise a strategic base in one of the central star systems as reports had come in that the troops there were getting a little sloppy.

"We'll have those boys back into shape in no time sir, don't you worry." Captain Ray assured her as they all boarded the transport to take them back to the _Sagacious_.

"I know, one of the many virtues of this regiment is its high efficiency and professionalism." Jupiter answered rather proudly. "We are the elite recon squad, after all. The council always call upon us for the most difficult of missions with the expectancy of high results. It will be nice to relax for a little while, don't you think Keyes."

"Yes sir." He answered however once again, Jupiter noted how distant he was being. She sensed great confliction with him so made a mind to speak to him later to find out what was troubling him. Stretching up a hand Jupiter reached up to grasp a hold of one of the supporters, feeling the aircraft lift off the ground before finally carrying them back to the _Sagacious_ where Jupiter found herself greatly looking forward to in light of everything that had happened in the past few days.


	27. Chapter 27

The planet was full of waterfalls. It was its most magnificent feature and Jupiter was reminded of Naboo every time she meditated upon the tip of the waterfall, legs folded in the lotus position whilst sitting upon the rock that jutted out over the edge. It was peaceful to her and Jupiter enjoyed spending her time reflecting whilst listening to the sound of the water tumble hundreds of feet below. Her men knew not to disturb her whenever she was meditating unless absolutely necessary, and Keyes was hesitant to interrupt but since Generals Skywalker and Kenobi had arrived in the upper atmosphere, he should inform her that they would soon be landing.

"Ahem. Sir, General Skywalker has just made contact. They'll be landing within a few minutes." He reported and Jupiter slowly opened her eyes to see the sunrise before her, bright and rosy golden with the three moons still visible above. This was by far one of the most beautiful planets she had ever come to.

"Thank you Keyes, just a moment." She sighed, standing to her feet then made the leap some thirty feet from the stone to the grassy bank of crimson red, dusting herself off. "We shall go to meet them." Lacing her hands behind her back before walking back towards the base. Jupiter had disagreed strongly against building a base on this planet due to its natural beauty however the Senate had overruled her request to reconsider, so now, the newest planet to have joined the Republic was under her care for the time being.

Tepe'Le was one of the furthest planets in the galaxy however its native species, a type of fairy creature from old stories Jupiter used to hear from books and old women entertaining children, were peaceful and had no means of defending themselves against the Separatists, who Jupiter suspected would be arriving any day now to claim their planet and use it to build more droid factories from the renewable energy source that natives possessed.

They called themselves, very simply, the Fair, which Jupiter suspected where the word fairy might originate from. During her time here, which had already been some weeks, Jupiter had conducted research and the Fair had been very generous in teaching her their culture. They were small creatures, barely bigger than Jupiter's hand. They had opalescent skin, long pointed ears and rather large eyes with a rounded shape, predominantly black with golden tones flecked in their pupils. They did grow hair, however they kept it very minimal. Long ponytails or plaits with delicate beads and bells which chimed softly as their wings fluttered.

Jupiter found them fascinating and had already compiled several new files to take back to the Archives at the temple on Coruscant, broadening their collection. Amazingly, they did not speak any language except for soft trills and singsong like calls as their main way of communicating with one another was through emotion and empathetic connection to one another. It was this same way that they could understand any creature or person, by understanding the emotion rather than the words. She knew Obi-Wan would be just as fascinated about these species as she was, so as she stood upon the landing platform, she waited with anticipation as the ship slowly descended.

First came Anakin and Ahsoka, earning a warm smile of greeting as the padawan hurried forwards. "Master Jupiter, it's been a long time." Ahsoka beamed and Jupiter opened her arms, welcoming Ahsoka into her arms like an old friend.

"My, look at how you've grown." Jupiter praised, tilting back Ahsoka's head to properly look into her eyes, noticing her clothes with a rich chuckle. "We even match." She said, gesturing to her own shirt and Ahsoka blushed slightly as she stepped back, rubbing her arm.

"Oh I…hadn't noticed." Giving Ahsoka a secret wink, Jupiter then turned to Anakin, reaching out for him also.

"Annie, you are doing a wonderful job with your padawan, you should be proud. I sense great fortitude within her." Her warm voice was deeply welcome to Anakin who had missed Jupiter greatly. Every time they were parted he missed her more and more as the war dragged on and made him forget the simplest things, such as his own sister's warmth and the love in her voice that she always had when speaking to him.

"You sound older and older every time I see you, soon you might even start to _look_ like the wise Master Yoda." He teased her, earning a playful scowl and a thump to his chest before Jupiter then turned to Obi-Wan.

"Hello my dear, still in one piece I see." He greeted, spreading his arms openly and Jupiter elected to step into them, welcoming her old friend happily.

"As I have said before, sweeting, if any of us are to end up being trapped in sticky situations, it is always either of you two." She countered effortlessly, enjoying the strength of his embrace and the cleanness of his smell before she forced herself to part from him, stepping back. "This is Commander Keyes, my second. If you have any questions, I am certain he will be able to help you." She introduced and Keyes instantly saluted.

"An honour to meet such esteemed generals and good friend of General Jupiter." He announced however after a look from Jupiter, he allowed himself to relax, giving a small smile. "She talks about you from time to time."

"Oh I bet she does." Obi-Wan agreed with a hum of amusement before gesturing towards the base. "Shall we?" Inclining her head, Jupiter turned to lead them inside as the rest of Obi-Wan's and Anakin's forces began to arrive. Jupiter had not requested any aid however the Jedi Council had sent it to her regardless, but, knowing her rather independent and obstinate streak, they had decided to send the only two Generals that they knew she would not refuse. "So what is the situation exactly?"

"My information tells me that we can expect an attack from Count Dooku's army any day now. They intend to capture this planet in order to utilise the renewable energy source possessed by the Fair in order to create an infinite number of droid armies." She informed them all as they walked through the halls, however as they moved Ahsoka noticed something strange about the air.

"Master Jupiter…why is the air _sparkling_?" She asked, pointed above to the glittering cloud of white dust that floated overhead.

"Oh, that'll be the Fair." Jupiter answered simply, lifting a hand to brush against the sparkling particles and they instantly wafted away. "Imagine a fairy and then you will have a Fair. They are very peaceful creatures and have no means of protecting themselves against a battle droid, let alone an army, so they called out to the Jedi Council for their protection." Pausing slightly, she tilted her head towards Ahsoka to lower her voice. "I wouldn't breathe it in though, if I were you. The particles will send you into a trance and you will be as non-violent as a new born." She warned before opening the door to the control centre. "I have already laid out several plans in case of attack, however until I know where they are and when they'll be here, there is very little I can do."

"You have set up a good relationship with the natives then, I presume?" Obi-Wan questioned, looking across to Jupiter who only smiled then held out her hand.

"See for yourself." With a soft whistle, there was a brief pause before a sudden flash of light appeared and Ahsoka's eyes widened to see the small fairy like creature that appeared to flutter above Jupiter's hand, glowing softly and instantly chattering in a strange voice to the female Jedi. "Hello young one, these are my good friends and I would like you to meet them." Jupiter introduced, turning to look at Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka.

The Fair blinked, tilting its head before it darted forwards to peer at the stunned faces, floating around them one by one and leaving a trail of dust behind it until finally it focused on Ahsoka, giving an excited squeak before circling around her head repeatedly. "This one likes you Ahsoka. Its name is Teeki and he says you have a compassionate soul." Jupiter translated as Ahsoka giggled, cupping her hands for her newfound friend to perch there, the two of them smiling at one another.

"You can understand that gibberish?" Anakin questioned, frowning slightly as he waved away the dust from his face. Jupiter rolled her eyes, not surprised that Anakin was unable to understand the Fair as she had known him to be sceptical even as a young boy.

"The Fair communicate through feelings and emotions. To understand them, you must have an open heart. Be warned, though, to do so you allow every single secret you carry to become known to them. They'll know every single pain, every joy and all the weight of your memories that you carry with you." Jupiter informed just as two Fair messengers came to her, squeaking and chattering as she listened. "Alright, I shall come immediately." She promised them. "Excuse me, I must take care of something. Obi, Annie, I leave the base in your hands now, my men are at your service until I return."

"Hang on just a moment, where are you going?" With that Jupiter smirked, lifting her chin challengingly.

"Somewhere only _women_ are allowed to enter." She answered and instantly Ahsoka brightened.

"I'll come too then! Please Master Jupiter, may I go with you?" She requested, glancing pleadingly between Anakin and Jupiter however before Anakin could suggest that it was probably best to remain on base, Jupiter had already swept forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder invitingly.

"I thought you would never ask. Annie, I shall be borrowing your padawan for a few hours." She announced, making Anakin balk as he stutteringly protested. "Do not worry, I shall bring her back safely before dark, I should like the time to have her all to myself so that I can ask how you have been behaving without me there to scold you." Smirking together, Ahsoka and Jupiter left the control room, Teeki squeaking excitedly and hurriedly flew beside Ahsoka.

"Wait…wai-do I even get a say in this?!"

"No." Both answered back bluntly before finally they disappeared, making Obi-Wan laugh with amusement.

"It appears Jupiter hasn't changed one bit." He mused before turning to make all the necessary arrangements, however very quickly discovered that they had already been made, Jupiter cutting him to the chase. "She is quite extraordinary."

"You didn't have to live with her for most of your childhood." Anakin answered sulkily before a secret smile touched his lips. He wasn't worried about his padawan. He trusted Jupiter with his life as well as Ahsoka's, it was the fact that the droid army could come at any moment that worried him the most. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was eagerly bounding alongside Jupiter, playfully trying to catch Teeki who fluttered in and out of reach.

"So where are we going? Is it somewhere dangerous?" Jupiter laughed at the young padawan's hopeful tone as she stepped off base and began to descend the slopes towards the nearest waterfall having picked up two supply packs and given one to Ahsoka.

"You sound as if somewhere dangerous would be preferable." She noted but Ahsoka only shrugged.

"At least if I know it's dangerous I know to be cautious." Unable to deny the logic, Jupiter inclined her head.

"Well, I hope a ten thousand foot drop down the side of a waterfall is dangerous enough for you." Slowly Ahsoka turned and peered over the edge, seeing nothing but rushing water and pitch blackness underneath a thick veil of mist and fog. "The water current on this planet is so strong in certain places that it will break all of your bones within moments if you fall in. This waterfall being one of them." Jupiter lectured as she prepared to abseil down, securing herself with rope and clips onto her belt as Ahsoka hurriedly did the same. "And if you fall, it will be the death of most people."

"Most people?" Ahsoka repeated, looking across to Jupiter who gave a small grin.

"A Jedi is never like most people. I myself have not descended all the way down as the Fair have not permitted me, but every day they let me a little closer and now, they are finally allowing me to go all the way." She informed the young apprentice as she began to walk her way backwards to the edge of the cliff.

"Go where?" Lifting her head and smiling up at Teeki who was insistently trying to hurry them along, eager to show them the surprise that Jupiter had so desperately wanted to see ever since arriving here.

"Their home, of course." With that, Jupiter launched herself over the edge and with a loud hoot of excitement, disappeared down below. Ahsoka immediately grinned, feeling a much stronger link to the older Jedi as she too dropped over the edge, Teeki flying quickly after them and hovered by Ahsoka's face as she landed with her feet firmly against the cliffs and began to abseil. "Be careful, the rocks can be slippery."

"I will." Ahsoka promised, watching were she put her step as together, they descended further and further down. "So what's so special about their home? Is it magical or something?" She questioned, keeping pace with Jupiter who laughed softly.

"No not quite, though it may as well be. I won't spoil the surprise though, just follow me and try not to fall." With that Jupiter dropped further, plunging down into the mist and Ahsoka hurriedly followed, not wanting to be left behind as they continued to descend the cliff face, Teeki providing a rather bright source of light so that they could both see even in the mist.

"This is sure one big waterfall." Ahsoka panted, pausing slightly for breath however she paled when she heard Jupiter speak from below her.

"Actually, this is quite average by standard. The biggest waterfall is easily over two hundred thousand feet deep, descending deep into the ocean." Jupiter explained to her studiously. "This is one of the largest planets ever recorded to exist and also has the most natural resources known to exist. Until we came here, civilisation had never even touched the surface."

"So wait, you said they called for help from the Jedi Council. If they don't have any technology, then how did they manage to send out a message?" Ahsoka questioned in confusion, dropping down so that she was level with Jupiter and the two looked at one another, Teeki glowing brightly between them.

"Easy, they came to me in a dream." Even more thoroughly confused, Jupiter elucidated further. "When you mentioned magic earlier, you were not necessarily wrong. The Fair communicate through empathy but they are also able to convey telepathically to others even outside their world because their connection is that strong. They are able to tap into the power of the Force and use it to send messages to people outside their world, which was how they contacted me asking for protection." Jupiter's eyes softened as she settled herself more comfortably on the rocks, looking around her. "Can you not sense the power of the Force, Ahsoka? Reach out for it."

Closing her eyes Ahsoka reached out with the Force, allowing it to fill her mind and instantly she was startled by how strongly it suddenly hit her. "I can sense it, it's incredible." She answered and Jupiter nodded her head in agreement, continuing to descend until finally, Teeki began to trill and chirp, fluttering insistently above their heads.

"We're here." Jupiter announced, stopping short and looked towards the water. "Do not be afraid padawan, just do as I do." She instructed, earning a frown from Ahsoka. Before she could ask, Teeki suddenly dove through the waterfall, making Ahsoka gasp as the water suddenly began to ripple with bright blue rings, almost like a portal. Without hesitation Jupiter started to run across the rocks, kicking off at the last moment to swing around in a wide arc before at the last moment she disconnected herself from the rope and passed straight through the waterfall.

"Master Jupiter!" Alarmed, Ahsoka was hesitant to follow, however after a brief mental preparation, she started to run forwards as the rings began to grow smaller, shrinking further and further into one another until finally, Ahsoka shot through them just as they snapped closed, letting go of her rope and pressing her eyes shut. She felt the coldness of the water but shockingly, she did not become drenched or was snatched away by the current.

For a moment Ahsoka found herself floating and she opened her eyes to see an ocean of stars around her, flickering light crossing her vision as she was then slowly tilted forwards and her feet was placed on solid ground. Or so she thought. When she looked at her feet, she found herself to be standing on water, the rushing roar of the waterfall bellowing behind her. "Now this is a little weird." She said to herself before looking around. "Master Jupiter?"

"I'm here young one, hush now. Do not raise your voice." Jupiter whispered, appearing next to her as if she had been there the entire time. "Whatever you do, do not make any sudden movements or draw your weapon, you must enter this realm with nothing but peaceful thoughts otherwise you will be rejected."

"Rejected?" Ahsoka repeated, arching an eyebrow however when Jupiter gave her a stern look, she winced slightly and nodded, cautioning herself to be quiet. Jupiter led Ahsoka forwards, aiming directly for the brightest star as it steadily began to grow bigger, the light intensifying until Ahsoka had to shield her eyes until finally they passed through. For a while Ahsoka was blinded, struggling to see anything until finally, the light became warm and golden, filling her with a sense of completion and homeliness as she looked around her.

The Fair fluttered all around, tending a wealth of amber pods that hung high from the ceiling like droplets of golden water. Jupiter urged Ahsoka to crouch down to make themselves small and unthreatening, pointing down to a large lake of white flowers with five petals, each cradling a tiny Fair child within as the adults nurtured them lovingly, singing in their own language. Teeki sat down on Ahsoka's shoulder as she stared wide eyed, finally beginning to understand the language and the sheer profundity of the love these people shared for one another caused tears to begin sliding down her cheeks.

"What…what is this place?" She whispered, the emotion swelling within her until she could hardly speak.

"This is the heart of their society. In other words, it's called the nursery." Jupiter answered back in an equally quiet and soft voice. "The Fair are genderless however all are capable of producing the next generation. They can actually choose when they wish to have a child and their reproductive organs will then naturally fertilise its own egg. Quite incredible when you think about it." Ahsoka nodded her head dumbly, too awe struck to answer. "Although genderless, the Fair will only ever allow a female to enter their sacred home as they recognise us as the traditionally more nurturing and compassionate of the sexes. Men may never even lay eyes upon what is down here."

"So…who is that?" Ahsoka whispered, swallowing the large lump in her throat and pointed towards the largest Fair she had yet seen, the graceful figure carrying larger and more intricate wings than the rest as well as wearing a flowing gown that gracefully billowed around her, long silver hair decorated with numerous adornments.

"That is the Fair Mother. The matriarch. Though technically not a female, it is the closest translation we have in Basic." Jupiter answered. "I had hoped they would allow me to see this moment. Watch." Jupiter pointed to the infants being cradled upon the water flowers as they suddenly began to glow, rising up like a thousand tiny stars before suddenly they began to mature, growing bigger and bigger until finally they were full sized adults and they danced away, chirping and singing together as they also began to care for the yet unborn infants. "The society is built on love and peace, they look after the young and they protect the environment. See over there? They can regrow their agriculture just by using their empathetic link to their world."

"I can't believe this…I've never…this is…it's so beautiful…" Ahsoka breathed before she reached out and gripped Jupiter's hand. "Thank you for bringing me here, master."

"Don't thank me. Thank Teeki. Without her permission, you would not have been allowed to enter." Jupiter answered, gesturing to the little sprite like creature who chirped then fluttered its wings closed to Ahsoka's face, making her giggle, poking Teeki's belly playfully before she looked back to Jupiter.

"Master, is there something you are trying to teach me here?" She questioned, making Jupiter think for a moment before she reached out and placed her hand on her back.

"What do you think Ahsoka? What have you learned from being here?" Jupiter asked the padawan who thought for a moment before once more glancing across the entire new world that existed just behind the waterfall.

"Well, I feel like I have learned what true peace feels like." She answered, gazing at the infant Fair as they were lovingly carried down from their pods to the now vacant flowers. "And that it is worth protecting. We cannot let any of those clankers reach this place. These creatures deserve to live their lives without them being threatened by greedy and selfish…" A slight hiss sounded from nearby Fair and Teeki whimpered so Jupiter hurriedly covered Ahsoka's mouth, silencing her.

"Very good, young padawan, but you cannot allow yourself to feel anger in this place. The infants will only grow if they are exposed to love, emotions like hate and anger will cause them to wither away and die." Jupiter explained to her so Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding. "We should go, we do not want to overstay our welcome."

"How? Back the way we came?" Ahsoka asked with more than a little concern however Jupiter only winked.

"Just trust me, Ahsoka. They may call me crazy, but for the most part, I am not completely insane."


	28. Chapter 28

True to her word, Jupiter safely returned Ahsoka back to the surface in one piece. The Fair had granted them passage through one of their tunnels which they had had to climb all the way back to the top which had taken several hours. By the time they returned to the base, it was almost sunset. "We thought you'd been eaten by something." Anakin greeted them as they wearily entered the base but still glowing with what they had witnessed. "Did you enjoy your little fieldtrip Ahsoka?"

"Definitely. Now I know who the more fun sibling is, maybe I should still with Master Jupiter a little more often." Ahsoka teased, making Jupiter laugh as she approached the control centre, nodding her head to everyone there.

"Rex, Cody, Keyes, Obi-Wan, I didn't miss any action did I?" She questioned, looking down at the holoforms that were being inspected. They were territorial maps of the surrounding area, leading predominantly to the north. "What are you looking for?"

"Well since we seem to have some time to plan ahead, I thought that perhaps we could try to find an area where we can draw their fire and utilise the surroundings to our advantage." Obi-Wan answered however Jupiter instantly reached out and began to direct the map in the opposite direction.

"Then you are looking in the wrong place, Obi-Wan. Here is our most strategic area. It has everything we could require. High vantage points, both even and mountainous terrain and of course, a waterfall running through the canyon. Any droid that ends up in there will be washed away and never seen again." Jupiter described as she folded her arms, looking down at the visual carefully. "I have been surveying the terrain for weeks now, apart from our scouts, there is no one who knows this sector of the planet better than I do."

"Which is why I suggested that we waited for the general to return before making any decisions." Keyes mentioned, shooting a quick glare at Obi-Wan who missed it completely, however Rex was not so easily fooled. His jaw clenched but he held his tongue, not wanting to make a scene in front of the generals.

"I agree with Jupe. It's a much better terrain than what we found." Anakin supplied, pointing to the large path that ran down the canyon. "If we can coerce the droids to follow this path, we can position troops here to blast them into the canyon." He reasoned however Jupiter then leaned forwards to run her finger down the opposite rise.

"They would never fall for that, they would have to have some pretty strong bait to follow down the path otherwise they would simply remain on this side of the canyon and shoot at the path below before turning on your troops here." Jupiter pointed with each progression of her reasoning before she then continued. "Down here the ground is more level and they will naturally favour it so they can move their heavy artillery, from there they will have only one choice but to follow this path." The path she pointed to lit up, however Obi-Wan then gestured to the other path leading around the canyon."

"Surely they will favour this one, it is wider and leads them away from the water as well as the dead end." He questioned however when he saw a deep smirk that he recognised all too well, he knew that Jupiter had already thought ahead.

"Of course not, because we will have blocked off that path, as well as the exit behind them once they are through. I have thought everything through before you arrived. Allow me." She moved around to the controls and enhanced the area so that the holoform flipped around, allowing her to mark each section she touched with a mere tap of her finger. "We will position troops here to block their escape once the army is through and another platoon here, here and here. Once we have diverted them down the narrower path, they will be forced to break formation and march in a much more condensed fashion, making it easier to then begin picking them off."

"So once we have them trapped, what's the plan then?" Anakin questioned so Jupiter continued, eyes focused on the map in front of her.

"I expect a large force, so the ground troops will be trouble enough. I shall lead them to this point here with a squad to draw their fire." She informed, highlighting the area. "This is the kill zone, where the path widens but now they are at a height disadvantage. So racer, you and I were more or less on the same wavelength." She shot him a smile before pressing on. "I calculate they will have air support as well, so I shall leave that for you and Ahsoka to handle whilst Obi-Wan and I lead the ground assault. If all goes to plan, Dooku will lose a great portion of his army." She finished, however Ahsoka lifted a hand.

"I have a few questions. How do you know the droids will land their troops anywhere near that area? Surely they would attack the base first?" She reasoned very smartly, however Jupiter began to explain.

"They layout of this planet offers only two possible landing points within a hundred miles of here. We have occupied one, the droids will have no choice but to take the other. Don't worry Ahsoka, I've thought of absolutely everything I could." Jupiter assured her, finding the location on the map. "With their location and position, they will _have_ to go through this canyon in order to reach us. There is simply no other way for them to reach us behind our shields. We'll be impenetrable unless they can get their droid army through."

"Okay, what about this renewable energy source that Separatists are after. Where is it exactly?" Ahsoka continued, however after Jupiter gave her a pointed look, she blinked in realisation. "The waterfalls?"

"The sheer power and force that they wield is enough to infinitely generate an electronic reactor with the capacity to supply a small city without ever losing power." Jupiter revealed, making several faces drop in astonishment.

"That's some power." Rex breathed, Cody nodding his head.

"They'd be producing armies faster than we can shoot them down." He stated, tightening his grip on his blaster which hung at his side. Ahsoka frowned, thinking carefully and Jupiter could see further questions in her expression so she invited her to ask and share so Ahsoka slowly continued.

"It's just that, you told me that to enter the Fair's cities, you had to have permission _and_ enter with the intent of peace. Surely the droids would just be rejected if they tried to go in?" She suggested however Jupiter looked at her with a sad expression, her eyes soft yet full of age from the months of battle she had lived through.

"Oh Ahsoka, have you already forgotten that the enemy we fight is not like us? A droid is a droid, no matter how much character are programmed into their system. They do not think as we do and neither do they feel. Or at least, not these droids." She reminded the padawan who blinked before lowering her head slightly. "Because they are not sentient beings, the Fair have no power to reject them. They could easily walk into that place I took you to today and destroy everything. Especially the infant younglings." Instantly Ahsoka's eyes widened with fear, thinking to the beautiful and tiny creatures she had witnessed maturing just hours ago. "If the droids win this battle then this whole world will be destroyed."

"We won't allow that to happen." Ahsoka instantly responded, determination wrought in her eyes. "I'll fight them all myself if I have to, they can't win! There is too much at stake this time. Not just some planet, but an entire species of peace loving beings."

"Well said, my young padawan, but save your energy for when the enemy gets here." Anakin advised whilst Obi-Wan had been quietly going over the plan in his head, thinking and pondering deeply before finally he spoke.

"I say, I am quite impressed with your tactician skills my dear." Obi-Wan mused, scratching his beard thoughtfully. "I see no fault myself, what do you think Anakin?"

"It's a solid plan. A little crazy and extremely daring but I like that. Sounds like a challenge to me." Anakin answered, giving a grin. "How about you Rex?" He questioned, looking to his captain who nodded his head firmly.

"It sounds impossible but knowing the field record that you hold, general, I have no doubt that you can pull this off."

"Thank you very much Rex." Jupiter thanked, inclining her head gratefully. "There is only one small thing that concerns me. We have no idea who is leading this enemy army. It could be General Grievous or any one of Dooku's many puppets, so I want everyone to be on guard and the moment we know who we're dealing with, we respond accordingly."

"Agreed. Well done Jupiter, you are already leading with the skills of a Jedi Master. Perhaps I should put in a good word with the council." Jupiter rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned into her hip.

"I do not need acknowledgement for any of this Obi-Wan, you know full well that I loathe award ceremonies and the likes. So do not even think about it, you may as well report to them that it was all your idea." She told him sternly, giving him a pointed look however Obi-Wan only gave her a rather mischievous smile.

"But of course, my dear. You have already refused to come before the council for recognition several times." The two began to argue quietly on Jupiter's view of the Jedi way of humility and that she felt being recognised for her achievements would only encourage pride and arrogance, whilst Obi-Wan countered that to praise someone for a noble triumph was worthy of praise and should be accepted regardless. "I am simply stating that sometimes it is beneficial for someone to receive praise for their successes."

"Yes, but with the situation being what it is, I do not take pride in accepting the gratitude of the council when my troops are the ones who do most of the work." Jupiter retorted, earning more than a few confused glances.

"I am not denying that, but you need to give yourself a little credit from time to time as well, my dear."

"Do not _my dear_ me when we are trying to have a debate, _sweeting_." Ahsoka inched closer to Anakin, arching an eyebrow as she leaned towards him with a quiet voice, Teeki twittered close by her ear.

"Is this normal for these two? They're arguing like an old married couple."

"Oh believe me, this is tame for them." Anakin answered her before he walked forwards, pushing the two of them apart. "Okay break it up, let's say we agree to disagree on this one and call it a day. It's late we're all tired and could probably use with some grub. Who's hungry?" He questioned, trying to diffuse the situation before it got too heated. Rex and Cody looked at one another, unused to seeing the general act this way.

"Alright, perhaps that is a good idea." Jupiter finally agreed, giving a sigh before walking away from Obi-Wan, too tired to argue with him further. "Ahsoka, would you like to join me? I am good friends with the cooks so I am sure I can persuade them to let us have desert as a special treat." She offered as the two walked out together, bonding like old friends.

"You two really need to sort out whatever…this is." Anakin said to Obi-Wan with a knowing smirk.

"I am sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Anakin." He replied simply, watching as Anakin began to walk away to find the mess hall.

"Whatever you say Obi-Wan." Anakin shrugged sarcastically, heading towards the door but shot a feral grin over his shoulder. "Just don't let the duchess catch you two alone together." With that he disappeared, leaving a flabbergasted and mortally confused Obi-Wan behind.


	29. Chapter 29

"You were right my dear, this planet is quite wonderful and very fascinating." Obi-Wan informed Jupiter as they took a stroll just outside the base, walking through the forest full of luminescent plants and rose gold trees. The colours were so enchanting that Jupiter almost wished she never had to leave this place. She felt truly at peace and the Force was deeply connected to the planet's roots, allowing her to strengthen her bond to it through study and intensive training. "I just hope we can win this battle without leaving too much of a mark on its beauty."

"Although I would never condone the purposeful vandalism of nature, I would not worry yourself too much Obi." Jupiter reassured him as she took his arm and pointed towards a flower that one of the Fair were singing to, making it grow bright and full of life again. "The Fair are able to restore the balance of the natural world, so even if the battle does grow out of hand, they will be able to heal it soon enough."

"Incredible." Obi-Wan breathed in appreciation. As they strolled along he took Jupiter's hand and pulled her arm through his, escorting her politely as she taught him all that she had learned about the nature of the world and its culture, answering any questions that she could and whenever there was something that she did not know, she would politely call over one of the Fair as they drifted around and asked them, which Jupiter then translated for Obi-Wan. "I must say, I am very impressed that you can understand them. I have been trying for several days now but still have had no luck."

"Because you are using too much of your head, my sweeting." Jupiter answered him, smiling to herself. "The language of the Fair is understood through the heart. The reason they trust me so much is because they have seen my innermost thoughts. They can read every single one of my feelings and translate my thought through empathy. They know that they can trust me."

"Amazing!" He laughed as one of the Fair fluttered close to him, inspecting him closely before quickly flying away, shyly hiding behind a tree to observe from a safer distance as the two close friends continued their stroll through the peaceful forest. They came across some native animals that looked similar to deer, except they had golden fur and more willowy antlers with long leaves dangling from their boughs, slender, tall and very beautiful. "What do they call those?" Obi-Wan asked in a whisper, leaning closer to Jupiter so that he did not have to raise his voice.

"They are Elkine. They are typically shy and will not approach strangers, but they have become used to me as a friend of the Fair. Come, I'll introduce you, shall I?" She offered, touching a finger to her lips before she slipped her hand into Obi-Wan's, slowly leading him forwards before letting go and approaching the Elkine on her own, softly humming to alert it to her presence.

The stag like creature lifted its head, the willowy leaves rustling softly as it breathed the air to recognise the scent before approaching. Jupiter only just came to its chest however it lowered its head, allowing her to touch its golden fur before she held out her hand to Obi-Wan, inviting him to come closer. "It's alright, this is a friend of mine. You can trust him." Jupiter whispered as the Elkine snorted, sniffing the air once more at the approach of this new stranger. "Use your voice, Obi, tell him you are not a threat."

"Right, what do I say?"

"Use your imagination." She quipped, keeping a hand against the Elkine's neck to continue soothing it as Obi-Wan slowly crept closer, holding out a hand in offering. "Do not look away from its eyes. the Elkine may be shy but they are proud creatures. They will respect someone for maintaining eye contact." Nodding his head Obi-Wan instantly lifted his eyes, looking into the black orbs of the Elkine who lifted its head more proudly, focusing on the stranger as Obi-Wan began to softly speak.

"Easy now, I won't hurt you. Do not be afraid, I am a good friend of Jupiter's, easy…easy…" Slowly the Elkine lowered its head, pressing its damp nose into Obi-Wan's palm to memorise his scent, making Obi-Wan tense and freeze before looking to Jupiter for an explanation.

"He is accepting you." She whispered and Obi-Wan instantly relaxed, waiting until the Elkine had lifted its beautiful head once more, allowing the male to touch the feathery fur.

"I am speechless." Obi-Wan murmured, looking around to see Jupiter and ask a question, however all words fell silent as he began to look at her. Truly look at her. As the Fair fluttered around her face her skin caught flashes of their glow, eyes shining brilliantly as she gazed up in adoration to the Elkine, completely at peace and never more beautiful than Obi-Wan had ever seen her before. She almost looked…magical, for lack of a more suitable word. It was the closest Obi-Wan could come to describing her in that perfect moment. In his chest he felt his heart quiver under the spell that she was wrapping him under, unable to take his eyes away from her.

When the Elkine moved away, however, Obi-Wan awoke from his enchantment and blinked, shaking his head slightly before quickly gathering his thoughts once more. "We should return now, we do not want to be gone too long." Jupiter said to him and Obi-Wan heartily agreed, feeling like he needed to find somewhere quiet to think and reflect on the thoughts that had just raced through his mind.


	30. Chapter 30

"We've got incoming! Two droid warships inbound!" An alarm was immediately raised throughout the base, causing everyone who was awake to leap into action and those who were asleep to spring from their beds. Jupiter strode onto the deck and Keyes immediately saluted, his chest tightening the moment he set his eyes on her.

"Admiral Tao, tell me what you see." She ordered, bringing him up via holoform.

"Two droid warships have just appeared from hyperspace, general and are making for the surface. Our scanners suggest that a command ship and three more vessels are not far behind."

"Admiral, you may proceed to engage. Try to take as many of those ships down as you can but do not stay to become an outer space wreckage. Before you can sustain too much damage, you must escape and allow those ships through but then be ready to return with our reinforcements to then block them off from behind." She ordered and the admiral instantly affirmed that he would do his best before signing off. "Keyes, have the men ready to move immediately, are our platoons already in place?"

"Yes sir, they've been lying in wait for several days waiting, just like you ordered." Nodding her head, Jupiter looked around as Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the control room along with Rex and Cody.

"Looks like our guests have finally arrived. Anakin, you and Ahsoka had better get to your starfighters and prepare for the sky assault." Obi-Wan informed them both and Jupiter swore that she saw the exact same smile on both of their faces, ready and greatly anticipating the battle for its thrills. Ahsoka has learned much from her master, it seems.

"We'll be ready and waiting for them." Anakin assured them all as Ahsoka gave a confident nod to Jupiter who lifted her hand.

"Remember padawan Ahsoka, the reason for this war is to seek peace, but if we become too consumed with the battle around us, we shall forget what it truly is that we are fighting for." Jupiter educated, giving her last piece of advice to Ahsoka who bowed with deep respect before hurrying to get to her ship.

"Quite the educator, aren't you?" Obi-Wan teased as they both turned and head in the opposite direction to get into position.

"You forget, I was once a student who learned and then a teacher who taught. I learned a great deal from both experiences." She reminded him softly as they went to their transport, Rex, Keyes and Cody all joining them. Obi-Wan smiled affectionately down at Jupiter, her soothing presence bringing him an odd sense of peace despite the fact they were facing the prelude of a battle. She returned his affectionate gaze, losing herself in his beautiful eyes for a few moments too long.

Secretly from across the hold, Keyes watched them with a gnawing jealousy. He would do anything to have General Jupiter look at him in that way, to be able to freely confess what it was that had been slowly eating away at him inside. Jupiter had tried to ask him about why he was attempting to push her away, telling him that she sensed his confliction and anger but he had told her that it was something that he had to deal with alone and not to worry about him. She had only made things worse when she had insisted that Keyes could come to her for absolutely anything, that she would never judge him even if he had done something terrible. It was all so confusing, to know that your feelings were wrong but for them to feel so right at the same time.

"Get ready, we're almost at the first marker." Captain Rex informed so everyone straightened up, preparing to move.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan questioned Jupiter not for the first time. "I would much rather you allow me to be the bait whilst you lead the ambush." He was concerned of the danger it would put Jupiter in as if things went wrong, her squadron would be the first to fall under fire and in such dangerous terrain too.

"Well then, Master Kenobi." She told him with a lift of her chin and a playful expression lighting her features. "Perhaps this time you will be the hero to save me instead of the reverse." He could not help but chuckle, shaking his head in mock despair.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never." She confirmed before finally the doors opened and she leaped out, descending towards the ground and landed in a crouch, glancing around her surroundings as Keyes and some of her more advanced troopers slid down the ropes. Once she was certain the way was clear, she signalled for them to move to cover and await the droid army to pass through. "Check your weapons and be ready to run hard and fast." Jupiter ordered and instantly everyone double checked their weapons. "How is it looking out there Eagle Eye?"

Her lookout, Eagle Eye or just Eagle for short, looked closer through his binoculars as they all crouched underneath the jutting rocks above for cover. "The droid ships are landing, sir. They'll be upon us soon, I'd say about fifteen minutes given their regular marching pace?"

"Keep watching them and report if anything goes wrong." Jupiter continued before going silent. Keyes knelt next to her, back pressed against the cliff wall. Beside him was Jett and on his other side was none other than Fuse, who growled in irritation.

"This is a suicide mission." He announced, gripping his blaster tightly. "Why can't we just go up to those clankers and blast them in the face?"

"Because that _would_ be suicide." Jupiter answered him sharply, shooting him a dark glare. "So remain with the mission or I shall let you be the bait on your own." That quickly shut him up, however inwardly Fuse continued to think the general was weak minded and foolish. Only an idiot would plan a mission like this and expect it to work.

"I got a feeling this will either go really well or we'll all end up clanker target practice." Jett said in good humour, so Jupiter chuckled.

"Be happy then that their aim is typically not very good." A quiet chuckle rippled through them all. Or at least most of them. Fuse did not even crack a smirk. Eagle kept his eye trained on what was happening, however when he saw the first few lines of clankers pass through the canyon and head straight towards them, he sat up and motioned with his hand.

"They're closing in."

"Excellent. Prepare to fire but remember, we are not the main task force, we need to draw their attention and bring them as far into the canyon as possible towards the path that runs overtop the river."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am not a sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" Unable to hide her smile, Jupiter prepared herself to run, watching as the droids came closer and closer until finally, they were within range.

"Now." Eagle, Keyes, Fuse and Jett all open fired, blasting down several of the droids and instantly they aimed their blasters back at them whereby Jupiter then leaped in front of them, deflecting the blaster bolts. "Get moving! Rendezvous at position two!" She called out, deflecting one last bolt before she took off running after the troopers, using her lightsaber as their shield until they were out of range and they all safely moved to their next hideout, waiting until the droids were within range before repeating the same process.

Eagle reported that there was no sign of any of Count Dooku's well known generals, just a tactical droid who rode in one of the tanks. Jupiter warned him to keep on looking, that a planet this important would not be left to a simple tactical droid. Once they had reached their fourth and final position, Jupiter checked that everyone was uninjured. "Keyes, ready the signal. Cables at the ready, we're going to need them very quickly."

"Sir, where's your cable?" Jett questioned, noticing that the only item the general carried was her unique lightsaber which she lifted up to him.

"A Jedi can be extremely resourceful when necessary. I do not need a cable to scale the cliff, I have already done it numerous of times in my early days of exploring." She revealed before ducking down, grasping both Keyes and Jett by their heads to push them low as well as blaster bolts struck at them, hitting the rocks behind them where their heads would have been moments before. "I think they are onto us, move out. Watch your rear and do not stop running." She ordered swiftly before stepping out to cover them once more.

Keyes hesitated slightly, not wanting to leave the general behind but orders were orders so he continued on, though he continually glanced back over his shoulder to keep track of her and did not stop until she had turned and started to run after her. As Jupiter suspected, the army was huge. It rivalled the size of the one she had seen on Malastare. This would be a long and tough fight. Jupiter and the troopers drew the droids towards the cliff path where they immediately opted to open their ranks once more, spreading themselves a little wider before once more marching forwards. "Cables, everyone go!"

"Come on boys, it's a race for your life!" Keyes shouted to them as the troopers all engaged their cables, Jupiter leaping up the cliff with ease, however when she noticed only three cables shoot upwards to the top of the cliff, she looked down to see Eagle stranded.

"My cable's jammed! Agh!" He flung aside his cable gun to pick up his blaster and shoot at the spider droid that had scuttled towards him, overtaking the droid army and was now shooting towards him with quick blasts from its head cannon.

"Eagle!" Keyes yelled, making to disengage however a shadow dropped below with a rush of fabric before the bright beacon of orange appeared, Jupiter landing directly on top of the droid and she sliced it in two just as Eagle had been pinned down.

"Stand up soldier, now is not the time to be fooling around with droids." She called to him, holding out her hand and pulling him to his feet. "Now hold on."

"Uh…sir?" Not waiting another second, Jupiter grabbed his arms and locked them around her neck, forcing Eagle to cling on as she sprung directly upwards, making him yell wildly in her ear as Jupiter began to carry him to the top, blaster bolts chasing after them. It was more of a struggle with the extra weight and Eagle was hanging by her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe however with one final push, she landed on the top of the cliff where the rest of her team had joined the squad that awaited them, shooting down the droids that were now trapped in their ambush. "Thank you sir. Sorry if I was heavy."

"Not at all." Jupiter reassured him. "Now go all of you, we have a battle to win. Focus on those spider droids, do not let them reach the top of this cliff!" She ordered swiftly and her men jumped to obey. Drawing her lightsaber once more, Jupiter took off running, following the cliff edge before she jumped over the side, landing on a spider droid and cut its circuits to deactivate it before jumping to the next, taking them out one by one before on the last one she sprung back up to the top of the cliff, observing how the battle was faring.

"General! Some of the droids are trying to escape down the path, shall we pursue?" One of the troopers questioned however Jupiter swirled around, hood falling from around her head where she had been wearing it previously.

"Leave it to me." She instructed before she headed straight for where some of the droids had broken through their defence line and were attempting to make it to the base. Jupiter dropped down from the sky, twisting around to face downwards before all at once she placed her hands together, one on top of the other and focused the Force, drawing it from the environment around her until finally, she landed on one knee with her palms planting themselves into the rock, causing a shockwave to blast outwards and it flung the droids backwards, smashing them against stone with such power that the Force shock continued to reach back almost all the way through the canyon.

Jupiter stood, surveying the damage she had done as the overpowering flow of the Force continued to wash around her, filling her with strength yet her mind was calm and pacified, partially in a meditative state until Jupiter slowly rose from it. The clone troopers stopped firing for a brief moment, seeing that almost all the clankers from the canyon had been dealt with however when the tanks started to move and the rest of the army continued forwards, they resumed firing.

Remaining standing in place, Jupiter watched as the tanks came closer to her, the tactical droid in the lead ordering for them to shoot her down. The moment the first cannon fired Jupiter jumped to the side, springing back on her hands to then vault over her head, landing in a crouch before running straight for the tanks as they fired again but continued to miss. Her blade sliced through the barrel in one sweep before she then went straight for the tactical droid, dragging it out of its hole with the Force before she tossed it into the crossfire where it was very quickly shot down.

"Shoot her!" The droids called out and began to blast Jupiter, however she remained still as the cannon next to the one she occupied turned, aiming directly at her before firing. At the last moment she leaped upwards, summersaulting onto the next where she sliced the droid aside then stabbed into the engine, making it roar violently and tip off balance. Leaping onto the nose of the barrel Jupiter swung her weight, guiding the tank around so that it slammed into the next and quickly exploded, creating a build-up of tanks as they crashed into one another. "Uh oh." The battle droids stared as Jupiter then appeared from the wreckage as a final explosion blasted with a bright wall of fire, her arms tucking around her knees to keep them in tight as she then landed amidst the droids. "Blast-!"

Her lightsaber made quick work of them all, cutting them to pieces. Once they were all finished Jupiter wiped her brow, taking a moment to breathe and catch her breath. Anakin and Ahsoka led the airstrike team, working their way down the army however the sheer overwhelming number of their forces meant that there was a lot to deal with. Without warning the tanks suddenly blasted open, forcing Jupiter to retreat back as a hoard of spider droids crawled over them as well as destroyer and armoured droid, all pushing their way through the gap and firing upon Jupiter who quickly deflected them. "You always have to come up with the most insane plans, Jupiter. Next time, perhaps a more basic face to face assault may be easier." Jupiter berated herself, leaping back to gain some ground before she vaulted off the cliff face, slicing through on of the spider droids before she kicked it forwards, using it as a shield to cover her from the blasters of the other droids before she thrust out a hand, Force pushing it at her attackers and crushed them underneath.

Several more blasts came from behind her, one of them almost clipping her arm but Jupiter managed to move out the way in time, reacting as the Force guided her but the thick swarm of droids just kept on coming. Holding her ground, Jupiter refused to give in. With an artistic reverse twirl of her blade she turned a circle, spinning on one foot to continually cut open the droids until one spider managed to leap on her, pinning her down to the ground. "Ugh!" Grunting she felt her lightsaber fall from her grasp, her wrists being locked into the ground as Jupiter tried to break free but she was securely trapped.

A flash of fear burned through her, however when she heard the slicing of metal and felt the pressure fall away from her, a hand very quickly appeared in front of her. "It seems the favour has been returned. At least this time." Obi-Wan mused to her, continuing to offer her a hand until she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet whereby they then went back to back, Jupiter drawing her lightsaber back to her.

"You still owe me that drink." She retorted before resuming the battle, deflecting the blaster bolts before she looked to the cliffs. "Obi, help me seal up this gap, the detonators are late." Jupiter informed him and he nodded his head, both of them sheathing their blades and holding their hands up to either cliff face. Jupiter focused, closing her eyes until finally, she dragged the rocks away from the main body of the canyon and they tumbled down, sliding down the canyon with a colossal crash before they collapsed into a large stone wall, blocking the exit and trapping the droids inside.

"Well that was easy." Obi-Wan exhaled, rubbing his chest as Jupiter wrung her wrists as they were beginning to bruise from where the droid had pinned her. "Shall we?" He offered, however before they could move to return to the army, both Jedi felt a sinister presence approach them from behind, cold and dangerous with an air of malice. Jupiter shivered as she turned, Obi-Wan frowning as he quickly held out a hand to protect her. "Ventress. What an unexpected surprise." He greeted, eyes narrowed sharply and Jupiter looked towards the smirking figure with angular features, full lips painted such a dark shade of red they were almost black.

"Surely you should have known I was coming Obi-Wan my dear." Instantly Jupiter bristled, lightsaber jumping to her hand.

"So you are Count Dooku's assassin. Forgive me for being rude, but I expected a little…more." Jupiter spoke, bringing the assassin's focus onto her, the malevolent smirk never once shifting from her lips though her eyes narrowed almost to slits, her cloak falling back to reveal a tightly fitting suit and two lightsabers at her side.

"You must be Jupiter, the rising star of the Jedi Council." Ventress guessed before she sneered. "Pathetic."

"Cross my blade if you dare, then we shall see whom is right." Jupiter challenged and Ventress eagerly drew her weapons, both lightsabers shining red.

"Easy Jupiter, you don't want to let her taunting cloud your thoughts. She is skilled in the ways of the Force." Obi-Wan tried to inform her, however Jupiter was focused on only one thing. Protecting Obi-Wan.

"As am I." She responded before rushing forwards. Ventress gave a tight screech, slicing down with one blade however Jupiter pulled back at the last moment, gliding underneath the attack as her lightsaber switched positions in her fingers to reverse, allowing her to swing her fist directly into Ventress's gut however she halted before making contact, the assassin freezing in place as she stared. "Do not overestimate your skill and become arrogant. It will be your downfall." Jupiter advised before quickly thrusting out her other hand to Force push Ventress backwards.

"Uh, Jupiter, this may not be the time to be giving lessons you know." Obi-Wan advised, drawing his own blade to join her however Jupiter cut in front of him, protecting his front as Ventress sprinted towards her once more. "What are you doing?!"

"Stay back Obi, I will handle this." Jupiter ordered, blocking both red blades with her own, the colours intermingling with one another. Jupiter used her superior strength, the lean muscle of her arms pushing Ventress away whereby she quickly began to attack, forcing Ventress to defend using both blades as Obi-Wan watched closely. He had never got the chance to simply observe Jupiter's lightsaber skills before, but now he was seeing them at her best.

Her mind was perfectly clear and she was moving so quickly that Ventress was quite swiftly forced to lose ground, neither blade ever coming near to Jupiter as her powerful determination to protect her loved ones drove her forwards, the intense level of Force sensitivity around her also providing her with enhanced reaction speed. Ventress screeched, stabbing at Jupiter however she deflected the attack, knocking it aside before doing the same with the other. "Jedi scum!"

"Why thank you." Jupiter mused simply before vaulting over Ventress's head and, with a quick slice, opened a shallow wound on the back of her shoulder.

"Agh!" Her unearthly scream of fury fuelled her anger, making her move faster and more strongly than before. Now they were just about evenly matched, the playfield becoming more equal however as Ventress flung a multitude of stones and rocks at Jupiter, she easily held them off and sent them back, making Ventress stumble. She rasped for breath, arms and legs trembling whilst Jupiter stood a picture of health.

"Do you yield?" Jupiter offered, however Ventress hissed furiously at her.

" _Never_." She sprung forwards again, however this time, Obi-Wan was the one to block the attack, earning a cool glare from Jupiter.

"Thought I might join the fun." He reasoned simply, shooting her a smile before kicking Ventress backwards. "It's over Ventress. You are outmatched and your army will soon be defeated. Give up." He held his lightsaber to her neck, however as Ventress slowly lifted her head, that same smirk as before returned.

"I don't think so dear Obi-Wan." She answered smoothly, baring her teeth slightly. "When my aqua-droids find that little fairy tale kingdom of yours, it will become nothing but ashes." She vowed. Alarm took hold of Jupiter, however in one last final act of desperation, Ventress gave a high pitched snarl and Force pushed Obi-Wan aside and flung him over the edge of the path.

"OBI!" Jupiter screeched as he fell and hit the water before she could save him, making her entire body go cold. Ventress took this opportunity to flee, racing back to her ship to escape and Jupiter let her go, placing her lightsaber on her belt and without thinking, dove into the water after Obi-Wan. The fear that had shaken her to her core meant that the cold water that hit her was nothing in comparison. She arced upwards, slicing through the water before quickly swimming to the surface.

The current was fast however not dangerous to a human, though it may well soon be. Her eyes desperately scanned her surroundings, searching the water until finally, Jupiter spotted Obi-Wan's form further downstream from her. "Obi-Wan!" Sucking in a gulp of air, Jupiter dove forwards and started to streak towards him. The water carried her swiftly and within moments she had reached him, her arms grasping him under the arms as they slipped underwater, the current beginning to drag them under.

Jupiter struggled but with Obi-Wan's added weight, it was impossible to rise back up until finally she found a solid surface to kick off, a rock, which she used to spring upwards. In the brief few moments were she had air, Jupiter called out with a sharp whistle to call for the Fair to help them. The waterfall was approaching, one that dropped at least fifty feet. Unable to stay above water any longer, Jupiter clutch onto Obi-Wan tightly who remained as motionless as a corpse, though she pleaded with the universe to keep him alive, a burning fire of desperation raging through her like a thousand storms.

As they neared the edge, Jupiter rose back to the surface with Obi-Wan just as the Fair arrived, crying out in fear as she stared up at them, pleading for their help however as the edge of the world disappeared from underneath her, Jupiter felt herself drop into a seeming oblivion. She cried out to the Fair one last time before sucking in a breath and attaching Obi-Wan to her, waiting for the impact which came like a blaster bolt to the head.

For a long while Jupiter was in shock, the rough force of the falls pushing her down until suddenly she was awake and she quickly pushed outwards to rise to the surface, arms wildly reaching out to try and locate Obi-Wan. The Fair began to dance around his body, leading her straight to him and she swam forwards as they tried to calm the water momentarily, each dancing step they made upon the water's surface causing a ultramarine ripple which soothed its wrath, stilling its raging currents long enough for Jupiter to secure a hold of Obi-Wan and drag him to the bank, coughing and spluttering as she was soaked to the bone.

She did not stop until he was fully out of the water, however the Fair whined in sorrow and fear as she dropped down to his side, gasping and trembling as she shook him. "Obi…Obi-Wan…Obi!" She pressed her ear to his mouth to feel for breath but there was none, so she quickly shifted closer, pinching his nose closed and parted his lips with a finger, her mind in a fast blur as she sucked in a breath then released it into Obi-Wan.

At first Obi-Wan only opened his eyes, regaining conscious before suddenly he became aware of frozen lips against his. Then he realised that he couldn't breathe. Quickly he coughed, expelling the water from his lungs by turning onto his side, leaning dependently on one arm. "Oh! Obi-Wan, you're alive!" Jupiter struggled not to weep with relief, her numb fingers gripping onto his arms as he wiped the water away from his mouth.

"Jupiter? Did you just…?" He started however he was cut of when Jupiter locked her arms around him, burying herself into his neck as she exhaled, her warm breath fanning down the back of his neck, bringing warmth to his frozen body.

"I'm so glad. Obi you idiot, do not _ever_ frighten me like that again. I swear I could kill you right now were I not so relieved that you are alive." She murmured to him, holding on a brief moment longer before she leaped to her feet. "Anakin! Ventress is escaping, do not let her get away. Ahsoka I need your help immediately, meet me back at the cliff where we made the jump right now, the Fair and their infants are in trouble, Ventress sent aqua droids after them."

"I'm on my way!" Ahsoka answered as Jupiter used her communicator to get the word out.

"I'll take care of Ventress, don't worry." Anakin also responded so Jupiter then turned, speaking quickly and urgently to the Fair that they need to evacuate their children right that second and they swiftly disappeared to try and stall the aqua droids. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was slowly attempting to stand.

"Jupiter, just then, were you…?"

"Obi-Wan, we need to return right now. The battle is not over yet." Jupiter interrupted him, eyes cold and focused so he sighed, nodding his head in agreement. He was sure he felt it, though, Obi-Wan was almost certain he had felt Jupiter's lips against his just at the moment he had regained consciousness. "Keyes, I need a transport and I need it fast, there is no time to lose."

"On my way general." He responded quickly and Jupiter spun on her heel, running back towards the cliffs, making Obi-Wan blink.

"Hey, wait for me Jupiter! Blast, my lightsaber is gone!" He cursed, looking around for it however just as he spoke, a small Fair flew at his face, carrying the lightsaber in its arms though it struggled under the weight. "Oh, why thank you." He said, surprised but extremely grateful before he started to run after Jupiter. "Jupiter!"


	31. Chapter 31

The moment the transport opened its doors Jupiter leaped to the ground the same moment Ahsoka landed, the hatch of her starfighter sliding open and she quickly jumped from it, racing forwards before coming alongside Jupiter. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan? There is no plan this time, little one, we simply must defend the Fair's home and protect them." Jupiter answered as together, they flung themselves over the side of the cliff after picking up the ropes that they had left there from a few days previous for a quick means of access. Teeki appeared at Ahsoka's head, making her look up and she could feel the fear and worry in the tiny creature's voice as it called out to her.

"Don't worry Teeki, we'll do everything in our power to stop them." She said as they quickly slid down the cliff, gripping onto the ropes before suddenly Teeki darted forwards and opened the passage, allowing both Jupiter and Ahsoka to tighten their grip on the ropes and travel across the rocks before they sprung upwards, swinging around to then fly through the opening.

"They're here." Jupiter growled darkly, lightsaber jumping to her hand and Ahsoka did the same, drawing both of hers and together they ran forwards where they could hear the fearful cries of the Fair. "Hurry Ahsoka, clear your mind, do not allow anger to control your actions." Jupiter counselled and Ahsoka took a cleansing breath, allowing only peaceful thoughts to flow through before finally, they passed through the gate.

Instantly they ran straight towards the droids as they marched forwards, blasting at everything around them and the petrified screams of the Fair caused both Jupiter and Ahsoka to stop in horror, the pain that the Fair could feel reflected in their own chests before they recovered and hurriedly entered the battle. The Fair had moved the infants upon the lake as far back as they could, however a section of the crystallised cavern walls was stripped down, collapsing under heavy fire but before it could hit the water and harm any of the innocent, Jupiter held her hand and guided the rocks safely to the ground.

"Master, there are too many of them, we can't fight our way through this!" Ahsoka called out to her, already surrounded by droids as Jupiter also became trapped, however the calmness that was surrounding her stemmed from the high concentration of the Force that dwelled in this place.

"Remember Ahsoka, the Force is strong here. Use it to give you strength, allow it to guide your actions and flow completely through you. Harness it through meditation and you shall unlock a new power." Jupiter assured her, standing upright and held her lightsaber before her face, going quiet as she began to meditate as the blaster bolts surrounded her. Ahsoka watched, making to call out in warning however before she realised what was happening, Jupiter began to shine.

An iridescent brightness came to her skin, a strong sense of power flowing from her as Jupiter then dove straight back into battle, fighting with a new speed and intensity that Ahsoka had never witnessed before. Jupiter became a force of nature, ploughing through her opponents before she stood before the lake, cutting back any that came to close as Ahsoka continued to fight also, but one eye remained pinned on Jupiter.

Sheathing her weapon, Jupiter held out both hands, eyes closed peacefully as all droids began to rise up into the air, trembling and flailing as they became helpless to save themselves. There were easily over two hundred aqua droids but Jupiter lifted every single one of them before finally, with a flash of her eyes opening, she crushed them under the Force, breaking their circuits and shutting them down before she sent them flying out of the gate portal, tossing them straight back into the water which immediately crushed them and carried them far away to never be seen again.

"Wow, that was amazing Jupiter." Ahsoka breathed as Jupiter tranquilly exhaled, the light fading away as she then opened her eyes to look around with sadness.

"Unfortunately, we were still too late." She murmured as she looked upwards to see that some of the pods that had carried the not yet born life forms, Jupiter could feel the grief and agonised sorrow as the Fair wept. It brought tears to Ahsoka's eyes and she began to cry, unable to push away the emotions that the Fair unknowingly shared with her. Seeing that the young padawan was greatly distressed by the wreckage and the empathetic voices of the Fair, Jupiter quietly placed her arm around her, pulling her close and led her away where they could leave the Fair to grieve together.

"What will happen to them now?" Ahsoka asked, still crying slightly as she continuously wiped her eyes dry, climbing back up the tunnel as Teeki led the way, shining brightly for them even as it mewled and shivered in despair.

"They will heal." Jupiter answered, her soft voice carrying with a light echo throughout the tunnel. "The Fair will recover in time and they shall rebuild their home. The infants that were saved will mature and bring the next generation to life." Placing a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, Jupiter smiled down at her. "We saved the infants being nursed by the water pods, and that is the most important thing we accomplished today." She informed the padawan before going on to explain. "Each Fair will only ever give birth to one child in their lifetime, which is why it is important that they nurture their young so diligently. The infants in the amber pods may have perished, but the next generation still live, so they will persevere. However, I feel that after this, they will seal themselves away for a very long time and it will be impossible to return to this place."

"So they'll survive? They'll all be okay?" Ahsoka sought confirmation for her own peace of mind and Jupiter nodded her head assuredly, hand still resting on the young padawan's shoulder to appease her.

"Come, it is a long climb and we do not wish to be missed." Jupiter guided and together, they ascended to the surface. When they returned, Anakin was patiently waiting for them, deeply troubled by his apprentice's disappearance however when Jupiter brought her back as safe as can be, he relaxed.

"Hey Snips, why the long face?" He asked but immediately wished he hadn't, noticing how depressed and ashamed his padawan looked.

"We didn't save them all, we were too late." She revealed, clutching her arms tightly as Obi-Wan lifted his head quickly, meeting Jupiter's gaze who waved a hand in reassurance, allowing him to relax. "Most of the unborn Fair were killed but we managed to save the ones who were being nurtured. I feel like I can still feel their pain and suffering deep inside me." Teeki crooned with worry, looking around before suddenly flying close to Ahsoka, zooming around her face and she blinked, the dust tickling her nose as she sucked in a breath and sneezed, however the moment she did so Ahsoka felt all of her body become lax and weak, her mind plunging into a peaceful slumber and Jupiter was quick to catch her.

"Snips!"

"She's alright Annie, Teeki simply put her to sleep for a while." Jupiter assured him as she knelt down on the ground, resting Ahsoka's head against her shoulder and smoothed her head over the young padawan's crown. "She'll awaken feeling rejuvenated and will not be weighed so heavily by the empathy of the Fair, it takes a little time to recover from it." Teeki squeaked in agreement, perching on Jupiter's shoulder as Anakin nodded his head then took his padawan from Jupiter, carrying her carefully back into the base to rest on a bunk. "Might I assume that we were victorious?" Jupiter asked Obi-Wan as he reached down and helped her kindly to her feet.

"Indeed. Your plan went off without a hitch. In fact, it went better than expected." Obi-Wan informed her. "We lost very few men, the lowest count in any battle that I know of. You should be very proud of yourself my dear." He complimented her, however upon seeing the distant look in her eyes, he looked more closely into her eyes. "What's the matter? Have the Fair affected you too?"

"No, sweeting, I am just a little tired. Being so tightly entwined with their emotions is sometimes draining and we fought a long battle today." She answered, touching her head with a sigh. "If there is nothing that I need to do, I should also like to go and rest." Teeki immediately squeaked, attempting to be helpful and fly around Jupiter's face to offer her the particles that would help her rest but Jupiter quickly stepped back, smiling at Teeki. "I shall be alright, Teeki. Perhaps you should go and keep Ahsoka company, I know she would like to see you the moment she awakes." Teeki nodded its head and fluttered away, the hum of its wings disappearing as it flew into the base.

"Listen Jupiter, about earlier…" Obi-Wan began, reaching out to take hold of Jupiter's arm as she moved to leave, keeping her back for just a few moments longer. "At the river on the bank, did you…were you…?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan." Jupiter said to him before frowning as he jerked back in slight alarm, his stomach tightening with a jolt. So she _had_ kissed him, he knew he had not been hallucinating. "I resuscitated you with mouth to mouth, you had swallowed too much water and were not breathing."

"Oh." Instantly Obi-Wan felt his whole world drop around him, blinking a little foolishly. "Right, of course." Nodding his head in understanding, he forced himself to smile. "Well in that case it appears I owe you again, my dear." Jupiter gave a chuckle, reaching out pressed her hand to his cheek and brushed over his neatly trimmed beard and Obi-Wan instinctively leaned into her touch.

"You still owe me that drink, Obi, I was not about to let you die when you had made me a promise." She murmured to him quietly, eyes full of affection before she gave a final pat against his cheek with a mischievous glint in her eyes before finally turning to leave, heading to her bunk where she could get some rest. As Jupiter left, Captain Rex took her place, standing beside the general as they both watched her leave.

"She's one of a kind, general." He suddenly announced, giving Obi-Wan a rather knowing look as he registered the soft and slightly dazed expression he wore, wrapped up in his thoughts as Jupiter disappeared from view.

"I agree entirely." He admitted before sighing. "Let's finish up here and inform the council of our success. No doubt they will be very eager to hear everything that has happened." Obi-Wan directed, flicking a hand to have Rex follow him before heading into the control centre, though his thoughts still lingered on Jupiter and how warm her hand had felt against his cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

Jupiter loathed to leave the tranquil planet of Tepe'Le, however the Council gave her very strict orders that she was to move on and leave the base now under the protection of a new batch of troops. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were very soon called away after their victory to assist in a rescue mission concerning Master Even Piell.

Everything was moving so quickly that Jupiter hardly had time to rest before she received her newest orders and had to move up her departure date, ordering her men to leave immediately. She walked towards her starfighter, Roo already having the engines warmed up, however when Jupiter heard a thousand tiny voices beginning to sing, she turned around to see the sky dancing with light.

The Fair called out to her, dancing and fluttering in a hoard to wish her farewell, making her eyes widen with wonder. Overwhelming peace overtook her, making all of Jupiter's worries and concerns fall away like the shedding of a heavy burden, her body growing lax as Teeki flew up to her face and bowed elegantly, warmth radiating from the emotions that were communed between them. "I shall miss you all too." Jupiter murmured as the Fair started to surround her, moving in a slow circle as they expressed their gratitude.

"Take a look at that." One of the troopers murmured and Keyes looked around, seeing the general being swarmed with the planet natives. She held out her hand and Teeki stood upon her palm, the two of them communicating together before finally, the beautiful melody began to fall away and the Fair disappeared back to their homes, concealing themselves away just as the sun began to set.

"General? Is everything alright?" Keyes asked with worry, approaching as Jupiter gripped her chest tightly where her heart was still overcome with the resonating emotion that the Fair had shared with her.

"I'll be alright Keyes. Do not worry about me." She reassured him, recovering her senses before finally standing upright. "Let us depart, we have much to arrange and far to travel." Giving her commander a firm nod Jupiter boarded her starfighter, Roo giving her a whir of concern before together they took off, Keyes blinking after her before he too regained his senses.

When Jupiter finally boarded the _Sagacious_ after so many weeks away, Admiral Tao was already eagerly awaiting her upon the landing platform, dutifully standing to attention and smiled welcomingly as the general emerged, exiting her starfighter and approached him with a bright expression. "Admiral Tao, it is good to see you in person again, six weeks feels like a very long time." She greeted him and Tao immediately saluted.

"General, welcome back aboard. The _Sagacious_ and its crew are glad to have you back." He responded before relaxing when Jupiter gave him a soft wave of her hand, dispersing with formality. "She remains in excellent condition, general. We sustained very minimal damage in the conflict and repairs have already been concluded. We are ready to move at your order."

"Wonderful admiral, I knew I could depend on you." She said as they began to walk forwards, Roo hurrying after her with a call to not go so fast. They returned to the bridge where Jupiter immediately began to draw up information concerning the planet Olanet. "This is our next target, admiral, Commander Keyes." She informed as her trusted second joined them, showing them the planet's data on the control terminal. "The Council have discovered that the Separatists have built their second largest droid factory upon the surface. Our orders are to destroy it at all costs."

"But sir, an offensive of this scale would require at least four battalions to even stand a chance." Keyes informed her as the model of the factory was also pulled up on the holoform. "Are we to receive any reinforcements?"

"No, Keyes. We are on our own this time." A chill silence settled over the three of them as they looked at the huge droid factory. "Geonosis was the largest droid facility and it was taken out with a full scale assault, however we sustained many casualties. By destroying this factory, the Separatists will be dealt a heavy blow and their army will be weakened. Failure is not an option."

"Understood general. What do you have in mind?" Admiral Tao questioned, resting his hands against the terminal to listen to the general's no doubt extremely risky plan. Giving a knowing smile, Jupiter began to explain the very basics of the plan she had already begun to formulate.

"Olanet is a planet with an industry for nerf-meat, so the droid factory has been disguised as a facility to package and send out the produce." She listed, keeping her eyes fixed on the images in front of her. "Even with all our forces, there is no hope of taking this factory, so I propose that we go for a small scale assault." Bringing the factory model into full focus, Jupiter touched a sector towards the back where there was a small breach in the structure, a hatch which released toxic fumes that naturally occurred under the planet's crust, however had to be extracted through a pumping system to then release it into the atmosphere. "The fumes of this world are unbreathable to us, but the indigenous species cannot survive without it. We will enter with a small strike team through this shaft and make our way to the engine room. From there, we can set enough charges to destroy the entire plantation."

"As I suspected, another one of your wild strategies." Admiral Tao mused. "How do you suppose a small team would be able to bypass the security measures of the facility? No doubt it would have extra protection since the factory on Geonosis was destroyed, you would have better luck attempting to break into the Jedi Archives." He reasoned and Jupiter did not disagree.

"I know that it sounds dangerous and extremely unlikely to succeed, but I fully intend to make this mission a success." She responded calmly. "The factory receives power from a plantation to the east. Power lines run underneath the ground directly from one to the other. I intend to have another team go there and cause a power failure by deactivating the main relay tower and blocking off these conduits." She explained, the locations of each flashing upon the hologram. "They will then evacuate immediately and hopefully cause enough of a distraction to draw away some of the security detail and allow us to enter past the sensor pods posted around the perimeter." These points also flashed up on screen, detailing where each and every sensor lay. "Whilst the strike team set the charges, another will then place a shield generator and activate it when the strike team give the signal. This will form a protective barrier around the entire factory and contain the blast of the charges, also ensuring that the naturally flammable gasses do not consume the entire planet. A blast of this size will set off a chain reaction, so we must control it."

"Sir, I've heard some crazy ideas of yours, but this by far supersedes all." Keyes informed her bluntly, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed deeply. "This is a suicide mission. If _one_ thing goes wrong, the entire operation is blown."

"It will be challenging, yes, but no man needs risk his life if he is not willing. I will go in alone if I have to, but I will need help if we are to destroy this factory." Jupiter answered him, eyes never once losing focus as she looked at him. "Gather only the most elite of your men, Keyes, we will need the very best of us to succeed in this challenge. I will prepare a debrief. Admiral, prepare to jump to lightspeed, set a course for the nearest moon to Olanet, we do not want them to know we are coming."

"Yes general, right away." The admiral saluted before making preparations. Keyes hesitated a moment, feeling uneasy and anxious about the high risk of this mission.

"General, please reconsider. I strongly advise we wait until reinforcements can assist us. This task is too great for just one small team." He stated, lowering his voice as Jupiter began to organise her plan into a presentation to instruct the troops that will be chosen.

"Do you doubt your men, Keyes?"

"I'd trust them with my life, sir, but there are too many factors that could go wrong." He insisted, reaching across and suddenly gripped Jupiter's hand, making her stop completely in place to stare in astonishment as Keyes maintained a firm but painless grip. "If you were to be killed, general, the entire war would suffer and so would a great many people." Jupiter was surprised by the softness of his tone and when she met his eyes, there was a mixture of desperation and pleading, however she slowly removed his hand from hers to then hold his shoulder reassuringly.

"It is the duty of a Jedi to give their life for the protection of peace, Keyes. To die for that role would bring me great satisfaction." She informed him gently, her tone quiet so that only he could hear. "No man has to come on this mission, however I know that there are those who have great courage and will offer their lives for this mission. I will protect them, and bring them home. Do not fear, Keyes." Sighing slowly, Keyes nodded his head in understanding but continued to stand straight, looking down into the most beautiful eyes in the universe.

"Then, general, allow me to be a part of the strike team. I won't leave your side, not for this mission." He requested and Jupiter granted it before once more asking that he prepare the men. She watched him as he left, sensing once more the confliction inside him. It was eating away at his soul and she could sense his agony, but he refused to let it go. When she returned from this mission, Jupiter promised herself to meditate on the matter and try to find out exactly what had her commander in such secret despair.


	33. Chapter 33

"I will not lie. This mission is the most difficult that we are yet to attempt." Jupiter said as she slowly paced in front of the elite special ops troopers that Keyes had organised in the debriefing room, her hands clasped behind her back as she walked. "To be perfectly honest, I do not expect that all of us will return alive. I know that it is much to ask, but I need your help to make this mission succeed and if we do, then we will be protecting the futures of billions of others." Turning around to face the troops, she fixed her gaze upon them. "If any man does not wish to risk his life then speak now. I will not hold it against you and you may be exempt from this operation."

Without a word, every single one of those soldiers stood to attention, a collective thrum of their feet slapping against their boots ringing in Jupiter's ears as she slowly observed her men, touched and honoured to have their support and loyalty. "Every man in this regiment would gladly give their life for you, general. It's not a question of you asking, it's a matter of you simply giving the order." Keyes informed her, standing opposite his troops. "We would be proud to sacrifice our lives."

"Let us hope that it does not come to that." Jupiter murmured smoothly before lifting a hand. "We will proceed immediately. Time is slipping away and we must ensure that this factory does not provide any further reinforcements to the Separatists army. My information tells me that there is a shipment scheduled to depart in half a rotation. It must be destroyed before it can be permitted to leave."

"Sir, if we're going to be setting charges, why aren't we targeting the gases that exist underneath the factory itself?" Jett questioned and Jupiter inclined her head, signalling she had heard him.

"A good idea, however such a detonation would destroy much more than the factory. It would easily consume a radius of one hundred thousand square kilometres. It is a highly hazard planet, which is why we must tread with absolute caution. If you breathe in these toxic fumes, your body will become polluted and die within half a minute in a painful death. Be warned, _always_ wear your helmets. They will protect you."

Jupiter then proceeded to lay out the plan, assigning each trooper their job and ensuring that they knew the plan inside and out before finally, they were ready. The idea was to board an inbound cargo ship returning from its recent drop off and use it to land on the surface as not to cause alarm or raise suspicion by using their own very distinctive starfighters or transports. To keep from inhaling the toxic fumes on the surface, Jupiter wore a mask to cover her face and nose, allowing her to breathe properly.

Walking towards the transport Keyes held out his hand and she grasped his arm, allowing him to help pull her up. The commander held on a fraction of a second longer, making as if to say something but then thought better of it and closed his mouth, letting go of his general who was none the wiser, however several of his fellow troopers noticed the longing glance their commander continued to shoot towards the general but they too kept their silence.

The transport carried them out into open space, journeying to follow the cargo ship as it began to approach the planet. "Alright, scramble their systems to allow us to board." Jupiter instructed, speaking quietly. The pilots obeyed their orders directly, using their advanced technology to momentarily disable some of the functions of the target ship, causing it to slide to a halt as the thrusters were disengaged.

"Sir, we have our opening." Nodding her head, Jupiter gave the order to dock. The pilots guided the ship directly underneath the cargo transporter, attaching themselves to the airlock so that when the hatch opened, everyone hurriedly moved inside and boarded the ship, its navigators none the wiser. Once everyone was on board, they hurriedly concealed themselves away, going completely radio silent as the cargo ship descended towards the surface the moment its systems returned to normal.

"Be ready to move out." Jupiter whispered and everyone nodded their heads in answer, weapons at the ready however once they had landed, Jupiter led the way, using the Force to ensure that no one crossed their path or if they did, persuading them to let them pass. "You will let us pass and forget that we were ever here." She waved her hand in front of one of the guards who instantly became dreamy with a distant expression.

"I will let you pass and forget that you were ever here…" Signalling to continue forwards, Jupiter guided her men towards the rendezvous point. They remained strictly undercover, their armour smeared black to keep them camouflaged under the protection of night. There was a sense of tenseness in the air, however Jupiter remained calm, not at all nervous about the troubles they were about to face.

"Alright men, you know the drill. Split up and meet back at the rendezvous for pickup before that clanker builder blows sky high." Keyes spoke with a slight his, keeping his voice down but no less urgent. "If you fail to show up on time, we'll have no choice but to leave you here and presume you dead. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir." Jupiter cast her eyes around the teams, smiling softly as she checked the close was clear before giving a nod of her head.

"Everyone move into position. Let's get this over and done with swiftly."

"Sir yes sir!"

"I am not even going to respond to that this time." She sighed, rolling her eyes before giving the go ahead, springing out of her hiding place to run smoothly forwards, keeping low to the ground as she breathed through her mask, the air around her acting like a veil as it was putrid green and thick, cloaking them from visibility as all teams moved forwards.

"If this plan of yours works, general, I swear I'll never doubt you again." Keyes said to her so she smirked to herself, knowing full well that if this mission succeeded, they would all be hailed as heroes. As the strike team made for their second rendezvous point, they lay in wait as one of the other teams head straight for the power plantation. This meant that they had to wait for a very long time as there was a great distance to cross, however with the droid factory within their sights, they would have to be fast in order to bypass the security and get themselves inside without being noticed. "You think those boys got lost or something?"

"Patience my friend." Jupiter cautioned, looking to the other three members of their group. She was glad to see Eagle Eye and Jett, however the third member was one that she had not spoken to in a long while. Timer. Called because of his knowledge and talents for all things explosive and destructive.

"Just so long as this place goes boom, I don't care what they throw at us." Jett said simply as he gripped his weapon in anticipation. "These clankers won't even know what hit them."

"Yeah, they're only good when they're scrap." Eagle agreed though Timer hunched down a little further, drawing Jupiter's attention to him as she sensed the thoughts wandering through his mind.

"I wouldn't be so eager to rush in if I were you. We have no idea what will be in there and our map plan is very incomplete. For all we know, it could be completely inaccurate." Timer noted to everyone, however Jett simply gave him a blank look through his helmet.

" _Real_ encouraging." Hushing them with a lift of her hand, Jupiter sensed something about to happen and sure enough, the entire factory before them gave a whir, clanking and sputtering as most of its power supply guttered out and for a very brief interlude, went silent.

"Now." Springing forwards Jupiter rushed for the hatch that sat some twenty feet above them. As they raced across the uneven plates of the ground with gas flowing out from it, she reached out with a hand and opened it, springing up in one clean bound before she turned, urging the others to hurry before she began to climb through the chute, moving past momentarily deactivated laser beams as Keyes and the others used their extension cables.

Time was already running out so they moved with haste, crawling and climbing through the putrid fumes until finally, Jupiter found a dead end. Immediately she cut through, using her lightsaber to open the way before she pushed it open, allowing herself and then her men to quickly jump up and haul themselves through whereby they immediately lifted their weapons to check their surroundings. With the coast clear Jupiter returned the section of the wall to its rightful place, covering up their tracks. "This way." She signalled, opening up her map data on the portable holoform to guide their way.

The team moved quickly but quietly, their path turning into a maze within moments, which then opened out into a large open hanger where machines worked on fresh droids, building them up as well as manufacturing weapons and tanks. "We must make our way across. Follow my lead." Jupiter ordered before springing from the platform, landing on one of the train carts as it flew across before then making another leap, steadily crossing the large space to then reach the platform on the other side.

"Just typical." Keyes sighed before he nodded his head and made the jump as well. Jupiter slid one foot back, a hand ready and raised to catch any that might fall, however as each jumped from one train to another, they used their cables at the last section to carry them up to their general who stood waiting patiently, extending a hand to help pull them up until they were all gathered once more. "Where next general?" She smiled.

"Follow me." Turning around Jupiter continued to lead, however as they approached a corner she lifted a fist, signalling to halt as a patrol of armoured droids began to march past. The power had long since returned, however seeing as they had not come across as many droids as she had imagined, Jupiter suspected that their distraction ploy had succeeded. Even so, there were a great number of droids and she did not wish for a confrontation.

"We can take them general." Eagle said, his sniper blaster lifting to aim however Jupiter curled her hand around the barrel and lowered it, not averting her gaze from the droids as they walked past, oblivious to the intruders that hid only a few feet away. Her fingers flexed, impatient to move however she remained absolutely still until the danger had passed, allowing them to move forwards once more.

"General, we got more clankers coming up behind." Timer informed her and Jupiter quickly signalled to move faster. The main core in the engine room was not far away, they were almost there. Ahead were two battle droids to keep guard but Keyes and Jett shot them down in a moment, allowing Eagle to rush to the control panel and open the door, bringing them to the next sector.

"We're almost through, stay close together." No sooner had Jupiter spoke blaster bolts fired upon them, making her quickly jerk backwards to dodge them, lightsaber jumping to her hand to deflect more incoming bolts as her troopers quickly returned fire.

"Damn it, we're locked down!" Jett growled, swinging around to continue shooting around the corner.

"The engine room is just down this hall, everyone move forwards whilst I provide cover." Jupiter instructed, immediately stepping out from around the corner to deflect the bolts as they rained down upon them, the heavy artillery droids hammering down upon them as Keyes pushed his men forwards, quickly moving past their general who made sure they were clear before she dived into a roll to move out of range before she took off running.

Eagle was already at the doors however they were locked down tight, meaning that even though he was desperately trying to hack his way in, he was making no progress. "It's no use! They've got this whole place on lockdown, there's no way I can get this door…" Without a word Jupiter plunged her orange blade into the door, gritting her teeth as she began to smooth open a hole for them to enter. "Guess that works too. Good thinking general."

Jupiter wished she could have brought Roo with them, but with the entrance being so small there was no way Roo would have fit and just one spark from his thrusters could potentially blow the gas network outside, doing only minimal damage to the factory itself. All the same, Jupiter kicked open the hatch she had made as the troopers defended her back. "Everyone inside, now!" She barked and with a thrust of her hands, sent a Force wave powerful enough to knock down all of the droids as they marched towards them, allowing them a small pocket of time to enter the engine room.

Keyes instantly started shooting the droids, taking them out along with Eagle Eye as Timer and Jett set the charges around the main core which generated the power for the entire factory. Jupiter watched the door, her weapon lifted with an elbow drawn back, both hands gripping the hilt firmly. "All charges are set, general." Timer informed her, returning his weapon to eye level ready to shoot. Outside Jupiter could hear the droids approaching, attempting to trap them inside.

"We cannot allow them to deactivate these charges. Are they well hidden?" Jupiter questioned, looking over her shoulder where Timer instantly saluted.

"Not even I remember where they are, general. They'll be looking a good long while and by the time they found them, it'll be too late." Glad to hear it, Jupiter set to work on the door once again. This time she cut the entire frame away, eyes hardened with raw determination as the troopers frowned.

"Uh…what's the general doing now?" Jett questioned however Keyes only slung his weapon higher up his shoulder.

"I learned to simply follow and not question, son." He responded, getting ready to run. Once the door was completely separated, Jupiter stepped back and looked over her shoulder.

"This is it, now or never. Be ready to run for your lives, as that is exactly what's at stake." Not giving them a chance to answer, Jupiter thrust out a hand and pushed the door with the Force, hearing it grind against the wall before all at once, it powered backwards. The heavy metal frame slammed against the droids, crushing them instantly and Jupiter used it as a shield to make their way back down the hall, taking out any motion sensors also so that the blaster guns fixed to the hallway would not track them.

Her arm began to grow heavy under the constant weight and strain but she pushed on, forcing herself to move past the pain and allowed the Force to use her as a vessel, throwing the wreckage of a door forwards as it crumbled over the edge of the platform, clanging loudly before crashing into one of the machines that put the droids together, breaking it apart instantly. "There's the platform. Brace yourselves everyone." Jupiter forewarned before lifting both hands up, sending first Jett and Eagle up into the air, yelling in surprise. Guiding them forwards Jupiter pushed them with as much speed as possible, putting them down safely on the other side where they shook themselves off to recover, Eagle feeling a little queasy but forced himself to tough it out. "Keyes, Timer." Jupiter murmured to them and they both gave a single nod before Jupiter also transferred them across to save time.

"General, you must hurry!" Without needing to be told, Jupiter hurled herself forwards, landing on a train half way across and waited, allowing it to carry her towards the platform before once more she took a single leap, placing all her power into that one bid for freedom. Her hand outstretched and Keyes reached out, their fingers brushing before all at once he grasped onto her wrist and together, they pulled her up. "Move! Move! Move!" Keyes ordered, pushing his men to continue running but immediately they fell under fire.

Taken by surprise, Jett did not have time to duck for cover and a blaster bolt shot him through the leg, making him drop down and cry out in pain. "Jett! I'm coming, just hold on!" Eagle called out and began to make his way forwards however Jupiter thrust out a hand, pushing him back against the wall. "But general!"

"Easy lad, the general is not one to leave any one of us behind. Just trust her!" Keyes ordered, planting a firm hand down on his shoulder to keep him from attempting to move to his fallen comrade. Jupiter acrobatically dodged every single blaster bolt, throwing her weight upwards to sail over the next incoming wave before rolling to her feet in a crouch right beside Jett, lifting up his torso with one arm.

Her other hand held out, closing only for a brief moment before the air trembled. Jett could practically taste the power that the general wielded, watching as she either ripped away their blasters or crushed them into scrap, tossing them aside before pulling one of his arms around her neck to then lift him up over her shoulders. "We're leaving, _immediately_." She ordered then sent her men ahead as she carried Jett herself.

His leg was in agony however he kept his mouth shut, clenching one hand into a fist as Jupiter carried him back to the vent where Eagle then took over as she set him down. Without hesitation she ripped the opening back open, quickly ordering her men inside. Timer went first, then Keyes and Eagle followed with Jett, leaving Jupiter to escape last as heavy fire laid down upon them. She dove headfirst down the chute, sliding all the way back down as time began to run out.

Much to her relief her troopers had not waited for her on the ground but had already started running towards the shield that had been lifted up around the entire plant. "Keep running! Do not stop for _anything_!" Her determined bellow urged her men onwards, Keyes and Eagle carrying the wounded Jett together as Timer ran point, continually watching their surroundings.

Without warning a sudden deep bellied thunderclap sounded from within the factory, a loud rumbling filling their ears before all at once, the ground began to quake under the sheer power of the detonation. Now out of time, Jupiter used the Force to throw her men through the barrier, springing through after them and cleared it just in time, sliding over the ground as she planted one hand down to maintain balance, breathing softly as she watched the factory begin to collapse. "I don't believe it." Keyes whispered in disbelief, watching as the fire began to expand, burning brilliantly and swiftly growing closer.

"Run!" Swiftly everyone continued running, the aftershock of the explosion rushing through the ground and as it became impossible to stand upright, they were all thrown to the ground as the surface began to rip, breaking into large chunks and sliding underneath one another. "Keyes!" Jupiter gasped, spinning around as Keyes, Jett and Eagle were dragged underneath the surface, yelling loudly as they tried to scramble away however as they disappeared, Timer cried out and she flung her hand out towards him, lifting him up with the Force and pulled him closer towards her where they kept their heads ducked down until finally, it was all over and the echoing silence fell upon them, the only reminder of the powerful tremors being the shaking of their bodies.

"General…what do we do? Do we go after them?" Timer asked worriedly, looking down to the place where Keyes and the others had been snatched away.

"We will find them, I sense they are still alive. The question is, how long can they survive under there?" She murmured, frowning slightly before finally she drew herself up to her full height, deciding that she would not leave them behind. Not even their bodies. So, with an air of resolute fortitude, Jupiter strode forwards and began her search.


	34. Chapter 34

Wherever they were, it was dark and full of gas. Blinking himself awake, Keyes instinctively groaned, a hand raising to grip his head as he slowly sat himself up. "Jett, Eagle Eye, report." He called as his two companions both moaned also, groggily picking themselves off the floor where they lay trapped between two large plates of rock with very little space to move.

"I think we're alright, sir." Jett answered before wincing in the darkness. "Though my leg is still shot, I can't move it very much."

"Rest easy, we'll be out of here in no time. Switch to night vision and try search for a way out." Keyes ordered and all three of them flicked down their night vision panel, allowing them to see more clearly. "Whatever you do, do not remove your helmets. This place is full of gas."

"Yes sir." They both answered, however they very quickly discovered that as well as having little room to move, they also had nowhere else to go as all sides were blocked in around them. Any attempt to leave was futile as the way they had been dragged under now had a mountain of rocks above them.

"Well boys, looks like we're stuck here for a while. Might as well get comfy." Keyes sighed, shifting to then lean back against some rocks to rest.

"Will help be coming, sir?" Eagle asked a little worriedly, however Jett merely snorted.

"You kidding me? This is the general we're talking about. She'll burrow through this rock by hand if she has to, there's no way she'd ever leave us behind. Right commander?"

"That's right, General Jupiter will accept nothing less than a full headcount upon return to the _Sagacious_. We just have to sit tight for the time being." Keyes answered them reassuringly. "She's clever the general is, she'll find a way to us. Won't be long." Comfortable in the faith they had in the general, they were silent for a while, wedged close together with the gas continuing to snake its way around them, hissing threateningly as they remained as still as possible so that they did not disturb the fragile balance of the cave in.

"I hope we get some bunk time when we get back, my back is killing me." Eagle muttered, trying to push some of the rocks out from underneath his back as he sat rigidly. "And I feel like I got hit in the face with a tanker."

"You're not the one with a hole in his leg." Jett answered, searching through his pack however with the minimal movement allowed, he could not quite manage to find his emergency med-kit so Keyes reached out and took care of it for him, wrapping up the wound to temporarily provide a fix. "Thank you sir."

"Don't mention it." Keyes answered before he started to twitch in place, constantly glancing up towards the surface. What if the general had also been caught by the earthquake and dragged under? She could be hurt or even unconscious. Worse still, she could be dead. Keyes refused to believe it was true, however, shaking his head slightly as his hands gripped into tight fists in his lap.

"You're worried about the general, aren't you sir?" Eagle questioned, his sharp eyes picking up on even the minutest movements the commander gave.

"It's just…a lot happened back there. We don't know exactly what happened to her and Timer." Keyes responded hesitantly, his worry thickening. Jett and Eagle glanced to one another before they attempted to appease their commander.

"Don't worry about the general, sir, it's like you said. There's no one more clever or stronger than she is. She'd have pulled through. Probably saved Timer whilst she was at it." Eagle gave a quiet laugh as Jett nodded his head.

"We know you care about the general, sir, practically everyone in the regiment knows, but Eagle's right. If anyone can pull through something like this unscathed, it's our general." However Keyes was immediately on the defensive, glaring at them from behind his helm.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I care about the general, don't we all?" For a moment neither answered, wondering if they should confront the commander about how he felt for the general before finally, with a stroke of courage, or simply stupidity, Jett opened his mouth to ask.

"We see the way you act around her, either overprotective or trying to push her away. Almost all the men can see how you watch after her, however no one really understands what it's all about, so tell us sir. What exactly are your feelings for our general?" Keyes was dumbstruck and Eagle wanted to hit Jett for being an idiot, however he could not deny that he was curious to know the answer too. The long awaited truth to the greatest riddle of the regiment, just within grasp.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Keyes tried to deny, shifting uncomfortably. "I only have the deepest respect for the general. Loyalty is everything to me, anything I do is simply because of my duty." He tried however both could hear the undertone of denial in his voice so Eagle gave a slow nod.

"It's alright sir, we won't tell another soul." He promised, trying to move into a more comfortable position. "It's just that…well the men can tell you're struggling. It's in your face every time the general walks away from you. Maybe if you just admitted it aloud that you care for the general more than simply being her second, you'd feel better about it." After a long silence, Keyes finally exhaled, letting go of the carefully guarded secret that he believed well hidden from the universe. He did not want to fight it anymore as it had become too much of a burden, so he decided to take a chance.

"It's more than that, son, until you feel these kind of emotions, you won't be able to understand." He began, cocking a knee and resting his arm against it. "I never lied when I said I respect the general, I'll always have the greatest admiration for her courage and leadership, however it runs far deeper than that." Tilting back his head to rest against the rocks, Keyes began to envision Jupiter in all of the times he had noticed something new or felt something different about her. "The general…she gave me my individuality. Made me recognise myself as a sentient being and not just some clone. She's the one who named me, you know. I never picked my name myself, she chose it for me the day we first met."

Keyes could remember it well. He had been awaiting upon the landing bay of Coruscant for his Jedi General, expecting some elderly creature with a long white beard, however when a voice had greeted him from behind, he had turned around and instantly had his breath stolen away, both from shock and instant admiration for the woman he beheld. _"Hello commander, my name is Jupiter, it is my absolute pleasure to be working alongside you. I hope we can become good friends."_ She had said. It was a fateful day and one Keyes had sworn to never forget.

No matter what she did, Jupiter had always been graceful in her movements, slow and measured with willowy fingers deftly picking up objects and moving them around. She had read through his file then proceeded to request a complete list of the names of each and every one of her troops that were to be under her command. _"Sir, is it their numbers and rank you are in need of, sir?"_ Keyes had asked, however as Jupiter turned around and dazzled his inexperienced former self with the simplest of smiles, he had remained in awe of her.

 _"No, I want their names. What they call themselves, how they prefer to be addressed. I must learn them before I meet them all. Please, if you would bring me the data I would be most grateful."_

 _"Names…sir?"_ She had chuckled, turning around to face him properly with a tilt of her head.

 _"Yes, names. Mine is Jupiter, I should like to know theirs."_ Jupiter had walked forwards and gestured for him to relax, assuring him that he did not have to stand to attention when talking privately with her however Keyes had remained standing, wanting to make a good impression. _"What about you? How do your brothers call you?"_

 _"Just my designation number, sir. I do not believe in picking a name for myself, I am what I am and that is quite simply a clone. This only thing unique about us is our numbers."_

 _"Well, that won't do at all."_ Shaking her head, Jupiter sat down on one of her meditation chairs and thought for a moment. _"I sense you are a strong individual and are very decisive with your actions. You lead by example, hence you wish to maintain order and prove yourself a worthy soldier upon the battlefield to earn the respect of your men."_ He had almost dropped his mouth in shock, not yet understanding that the general was an excellent judge of character.

 _"Sir…how did you…?"_

 _"You must accept yourself, commander, otherwise your men will not know who it is whom they are following. One must find their place in the universe and assert their place within it. You may be a clone, but you are alive and breathing all the same with your own thoughts, feelings and a future of your own even outside of the war."_ Rising back to her feet Jupiter approached him, eyes drawing him in unknowingly as she placed a tender hand upon his shoulder. _"These emotions and thoughts of yours are what separate you from all other clones and especially droids. They will give you your own strength and sense of purpose."_ Suddenly she smiled, drawing back to fold her arms with a proud look upon her face. _"I know what I shall call you. Keyes. So you never forget that you are your own key to individuality. Now, about that list…"_

"When I am with her, I can picture myself with a life outside of this war. Not as a soldier, but as a man. I know that a life with her is impossible because of the vows she has taken, but because of her I have something to fight for, something to push me beyond my limits. Because of the general I unlocked feelings I never thought were real until I met her." Lifting a hand Keyes reached for his head, holding it as his arm continued to rest against his knee. "Sometimes…I wished things could be different."

"We had no idea things were like that, sir. You truly do like the general, don't you?" Jett remarked, however Keyes could not help but chuckle. Even now they did not understand because they themselves had never before felt the things that burned in his chest, the emotions that kept him awake in the night thinking of her.

"It's more than that, son. She is my everything. My universe." Silence settled over them, Jett and Eagle looking to one another. Keyes, however, had closed his eyes and was holding onto an image of Jupiter standing upon the edge of a waterfall on Tepe'Le, the brightness of the crimson sunset glowing off her face and looking more radiant than all the Fair that had danced around her.

"What about General Kenobi?" Eagle suddenly asked, awakening him from his reverie with a jolt.

"What?"

"Master Kenobi, you've seen the way the two of them are together." Jett continued, curious to know how seeing the two Jedi being so close affected their commander. "I've heard that they are the closest of friends and that they have known each other since they were young."

"Yeah, I heard that the general is always saving Master Kenobi and Skywalker from trouble. She's raced across the entire galaxy for them both on several occasions." Eagle agreed, lifting a hand to extend it questioningly to their commander. "Doesn't it make you feel jealous?"

"That's a ridiculous question and you're overstepping your bounds with it." Keyes warned them both, tensing slightly. He only admitted to himself that it bothered him, to see Jupiter's eyes light up whenever she saw those two Jedi in particular. The way Master Kenobi always called her _my dear_ and how they sometimes became lost in one another's eyes. Was he jealous? No. He would trade anything in the world to be in that Jedi's place, able to hold her as he wished and not have to let go when in private.

"Sorry sir, we're just trying to understand." Keyes nodded his head in understanding, forgiving them both. A few more moments of quiet passed until suddenly, they all felt the ground and rocks around them beginning to tremble. "What the-?!" Without warning every single rock and stone lifted into the air, rattling loudly as light suddenly flooded into the dark cavern they were trapped in, making them all hiss and yell in pain as they hastily disengaged their night vision, blinking blearily as the sky filled with rocks and stones of all sizes, including the two massive plates that had threatened to crush them underneath. An impressive display of power.

As they squinted into the bright green light, two shadows began to emerge, becoming more visible by the second until finally, they saw the general herself standing there, smirking knowingly as she held up an impossible amount of rocks without even breaking a sweat, Timer standing at her side and tossed them down his cable so that they could climb up. "Thought you might need a rescue." He called down, making both Eagle and Jett grin as they hastily began to scramble out.

Keyes went last, following up behind them as Jupiter put down the debris, placing everything down with extreme care before finally, she stretched out her hand and reached out for Keyes. "Come my friend, it is time we departed from this place." She spoke smoothly, eyes warm and inviting, sending Keyes into a stupor before snapping himself awake.

Reaching out he clasped hands with hers and held on tightly, allowing Jupiter to pull him free from the wreckage where she instinctively pulled his arm over her shoulders as he gripped his side where he could feel an injury begin to ache from him suddenly being able to move. He staggered forwards, however with Jupiter there to help carry his weight, they began to make their way to the pickup point, exhausted but glowing with success.


	35. Chapter 35

With the second largest droid factory now completely destroyed, the enemy forces were heavily weakened as nothing was able to be salvaged. Jupiter's regiment were hailed as heroes as they returned to Coruscant, a victory celebration being held in their honour. Jupiter felt uneasy at being celebrated, however as the Sagacious landed all of her troops marched out in their battalions, the crowds cheering wildly as flower petals filled the air.

"I still do not see why I must go through this." Jupiter muttered as she stood exactly the same as she always did, though now she was frowning unhappily. "I simply wish to return to the temple and settle down with some good reading material."

"Soon enough, general, let the people have this small celebration, however. In light of the waging war, they need whatever small measure of security they can claim." Admiral Tao advised as Keyes nodded head.

"Admiral's right, sir. They need this more than any of us, so let's give them a show." Persuaded, Jupiter gave the order to disembark and once the hatch was lowered, she led her troops forwards in the march. The crowds were overwhelmingly joyous, celebrating the return of their heroes, though as celebrations go it was relatively small by the standard that Coruscant usually set. Lifting her hand Jupiter waved, spotting several children running alongside the line of people behind the honour guards so she lifted her hand to them in greeting, making them cheer brightly.

Keyes smiled gently, watching as Jupiter led her men forwards before finally she stood before Chancellor Palpatine, some of the Senate and of course, the Jedi Council. "This victory is a heavy blow against the Separatists, and a huge step forwards to winning this war." Palpatine announced, the crowds silencing enough to hear his voice ring out. "Today we celebrate our brave heroes who have returned to us. Today, we celebrate the fiftieth successful mission of the one hundred and twelfth!" The crowds boomed thunderously in answer, their voices raising high as Jupiter bowed graciously, wanting nothing more than to escape.

She answered by calling out names, hailing them as outstanding upon the field of battle. Jett, Eagle Eye, Timer and many more, giving them their own medals which she pinned to their chests, meeting their eyes with a bright smile of pride. "You have all earned these honours. Wear them with pride and remember. We fight not as an army of men, but as a company of brothers. May the Force, be with you." Everyone answered with a salute which she returned by bowing low, dipping her head in the utmost respect before rising back to full height.

The celebrations continued and her men were commanded by Keyes to march forwards, however Jupiter was then permitted to return with the council to the temple, where finally after months of fighting, she found a small measure of peace. Her room was unchanged, left exactly the same for when she would return. Dhea's lightsaber sat within its cabinet, freshly polished and untarnished by time. Jupiter nostalgically ran her hand over the wooden frame, ghosting over the glass before she turned away and made herself comfortable once more.

It was during one of her long and deep meditational sessions with a group of younglings when Jupiter began to receive visions of the future. They were all mute and very fragmented, however various things seemed to stand out to her. She quite vividly saw Padme, however the next few images were all a blur. Some showed faces that Jupiter did not recognise before they quickly moved to a dimly lit nightclub, the neon lighted name outside completely out of focus. To add to the numerous images, Jupiter also saw Ahsoka racing for her life in a dense rainforest, a look of fear upon her face. What stood out the most, however, was the sense of danger.

Groaning softly Jupiter clutched her head, feeling the disturbance in the Force with high sensitivity and each of the younglings instantly had their eyes open and worriedly watching her. "Master, is everything alright?" Her head was pounding and she could barely think straight with all the images that were bombarding her, almost becoming intolerable.

"Youngling Kiru, please fetch one of the Grand Masters or Jedi Master on the council…please…hurry." The youngling was instantly up on his feet and racing out the door, running to try and locate one of the Jedi masters as the other younglings flocked to Jupiter's side as she shivered, trembling under the weight of her premonition. She had never experienced one so strongly before, it made her almost faint from the stress and pain it put upon her mind, however within minutes Master Windu was striding into the meditation room.

"Step aside younglings." He ordered, instantly coming to his former apprentice's side and placed an arm around her as she murmured incoherently, allowing her head to lean back against his shoulder before he placed a hand on her brow. "Calm your mind, allow this premonition to guide you. Do not fight it." He guided, sitting upon the rounded chair beside her until slowly, Jupiter's eyes became clearer and she blinked, regaining her senses once more.

"Master…I fear a great danger is stirring for Padme Amidala but also Padawan Ahsoka. What should I do?" She questioned, laying back for a moment until slowly Master Windu helped her to sit upright, gripping her shoulders to help steady her as she looked up, seeing the numerous anxious faces of the younglings. "Ah, my apologies dear younglings, I have made you worry. No need to be concerned for me now, I am quite alright."

"Are you sure Master Jupiter?" One of them questioned, blinking winsomely so Jupiter nodded her head, reaching out with a motherly smile to stroke back his hair. Once the younglings were reassured, Windu sent them away to join Master Yoda in his lesson so that he and Jupiter could sit and talk alone. Now recovered, Master Windu took up a vacant seat so that he sat opposite of Jupiter, fixing his stern gaze upon her.

"Tell me what it was you saw." He began slowly, preparing himself to hear whatever it was Jupiter had seen.

"I am not certain, master. The images were unclear. The only two faces that I recognised were that of Senator Amidala and Ahsoka. They were not tied together, though, of that I am fairly certain. The Force is forewarning me of two separate dangers that are approaching." Master Windu hummed in thought, frowning even further as he did so before finally he reached his conclusion.

"Unless you know your path to be clear, you should meditate further on the matter. Contact Amidala and ask about her affairs. If she is in danger then it is in the council's best interest to keep her safe." He instructed and Jupiter instantly bowed her head, willingly accepting her orders. "Report to me on the matter whenever you discover something new, we must all hope that this vision is not as it seems."

"Yes master, I shall do my best." Jupiter promised, moving herself into a more comfortable position before sinking back into meditation, seeking her answers. Mace Windu remained a few moments longer to observe his old padawan. She seemed worn and aged, the heaviness of battle making its mark upon her features. It was not the Jedi way to be leading troops and waging war, however it was the only way to help keep the peace. Taking his leave, Windu left Jupiter to search and meditate on her own a while longer.

Her visions became no clearer, however there were no longer any adverse affects to them so she rose to her feet and decided to go and see Padme herself. Jupiter knew she was on Coruscant and had her own home here, so she hurriedly took a speeder and made the short trip to her old friend's dwelling. It was beautifully decorated, open and spacious, however as Jupiter landed she was greeted by none other than C-3PO.

"My word, could it be? Mistress Jupiter! Oh what a marvel! It has been many months since I saw you last." He greeted and Jupiter smiled as she stepped out of her speeder and entered upon the terrace.

"Threepio, it is good to see you also, old friend. It is a shame time does not permit us to meet more often." She said before looking into the house. "Is Padme home? I must speak with her urgently."

"Why of course, you are _always_ welcome here. Please, make yourself comfortable." He invited, leading Jupiter inside and offered her a seat however Jupiter preferred to stand, anxiously waiting as Threepio went to fetch Padme. She quickly arrived, dressed in the highest sophistication and stunningly beautiful as always. "Mistress Padme, as I stated, Jedi Knight Jupiter to see you."

"Jupiter! I didn't know you were coming, what a surprise!" Padme beamed and the two quickly embraced, holding one another close. Jupiter had always felt saddened that they never got the chance to spend time with one another outside of their duties, it took up so much of their time that they were very rarely in the same place once. "But what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Has Anakin been hurt?" Jupiter's eyes flashed intelligently, noting quickly how Padme's mind and very quickly jumped to Anakin. She knew something had happened between the two as after the battle of Geonosis, their entire personas had changed, yet Jupiter could not quite put her finger on it.

"No Padme, nothing is wrong and as far as I'm aware, Annie remains the same reckless moron he has always been but still in one piece." Jupiter reassured her, their hands gliding towards each other's and held them securely. "But I received a worrying premonition today when I was taking a meditation class with some younglings. It concerns you."

"Goodness, I seem to attract quite the bit of trouble, though I shouldn't be surprised considering my work." Padme smiled humorously before sitting down, insisting that Jupiter did the same so she took a seat as Threepio came back into the room with refreshments and food, putting each platter down and Padme instantly began to fill a plate with all the tastiest of sweet cakes and sugared treats. "Here, you must eat, you are looking thinner than usual and we do not want you returning to the way we first found you." Not taking no for an answer, Jupiter indulged in the delicacies, savouring each flavour as they danced upon her tongue.

"Very tasty." She praised, relaxing a little before she fixed her eyes upon Padme. "But Padme, as a friend, I must ask if you have been receiving any threats from anyone, or if there is someone out there who would wish to harm you more forwardly than a simply enemy." Padme had to think for a moment, however the list was so long that she could not even begin.

"There are plenty who would gladly see me out of the picture, Jupiter, I shouldn't worry. I am being guarded very well and am not entirely defenceless myself." She said.

"I am very much aware." Jupiter chuckled, licking her fingers clean from the sugar of the sweets. "Remember, we bonded upon the field of battle. I am extremely aware that you are more than capable of protecting yourself, however I would feel much safer knowing what my vision meant. I consulted Master Windu and he agrees that your safety is of paramount importance to the council, so here I am." She gestured to herself, putting aside her now empty plate but Padme instantly began to fill it again as Threepio topped up her glass. "Thank you Threepio."

"You are most welcome." He said sincerely before going to Padme to fill up her glass as well. She was frowning slightly, however Jupiter could sense that she was not disturbed by her coming here with ill news. Padme was far too sensible and brave to be frightened by simple visions, though she had the highest respect for the Jedi ways and knew that they were in fact able to glimpse into the future at times.

"Tell me more of what you saw." Padme finally requested, so Jupiter proceeded to list off the images that she could recall with more distinction.

"Your expression was not one of pain or distress, in fact I saw you as if you were sleeping except your eyes were open and you appeared to be in a trance. That is as much as I could tell from that part of the vision, though little more is distinguishable. I recall there being a nightclub of some kind and there were dancers upon a stage, the room filled with smoke and it was extremely dark except for the stage and the occasional flash from neon signs." Instantly Padme sat up a little straighter and Jupiter knew that Padme understood something. "Yes, Padme?"

"I wonder…" She murmured, thinking for a moment before turning back to Jupiter, shifting a little closer to her so that she could lower her voice. "I am in fact attending to a private investigation. Many women of all species have been going missing for weeks now." Padme began, keeping her voice low. "It came to my attention when a sister of one of the victims came to me begging for help as no one else has been able to find anything. There is never any evidence left behind after they are taken, however I have noticed a pattern occurring, so I decided to follow the lead myself." Lifting a hand to her face Jupiter pinched the bridge of her nose with an exhale, a silent groan easing within her mind.

"Padme, you could have asked for our help on this investigation, you know better than to go chasing after criminals on your own, it is dangerous." Jupiter scolded before also leaning closer. "But if there are people being stolen away from their homes and families then it is my duty as a Jedi to help them. Whatever it is that you are planning, Padme, I insist that you allow me to come with you. For your own protection."

"I thought you might say that." Padme chuckled, leaning back in her chair once more to relax. "In fact I was considering asking you to help me regardless, you showing up just as I was about to send you a message eases any concerns that I may have had before, we can do this together and find those poor women." Nodding her head in agreement, Padme recited everything that she had learned so far and Jupiter took in the information without speaking, listening carefully and attentively all the while until finally, Padme had conferred everything she knew.

"Intriguing. I suspect that there is a much larger game behind this charade. You did well to pinpoint the location where all girls have gone missing by yourself Padme, retrieving information like that from a case that has no witnesses, no fingerprints or even any evidence at all is something that most would believe impossible." Jupiter spoke from experience. Many times she had been assigned to cases that went down into the lower sector where everyone was your enemy and none were willing to offer information unless paid or threatened to do so. Of all the Jedi she was perhaps one of the few who had entered the lower sector more than once. In fact, she had used to do it often to offer her services to those who were in need, as there was always many.

"Believe me, it was not easy." Padme mused before rising to her feet. "We do not have much time, we must strike quickly if we are to catch our culprits before they are alerted that someone is seeking them out. I have a plan, but it is risky. However with you there I am certain all will go well." Padme said as Jupiter put down her plate and glass to also rise to her feet, a slight smirk appearing on her lips as her eyes danced with the challenge.

"Have you not heard? Risk taking is a specialty of mine."


	36. Chapter 36

Of all the things Jupiter had ever done for the purpose of a mission, this was by far the most uncomfortable situation she had ever found herself in. Before Padme and Jupiter had begun their plan, they had made preparations with the utmost care. First they had contacted the Jedi Order directly, going to see the masters in the council to inform them of what was happening and to ensure that they knew to be mindful of their situation, that should anything go wrong that they knew to send help.

Next Jupiter had enlisted the help of her most trusted second Keyes as another pair of eyes. He had jumped at the chance to go undercover and also be of use to Jupiter, as sitting around at the barracks had begun to drive him insane. They both knew that his face, although distinguishable because of the millions of copies there were of him, would not be entirely unexpected in the club that Jupiter and Padme were infiltrating since some troopers frequented it on their down time.

Of course, this meant Keyes had to discard his armour and trade it for civilian clothing and this only made him feel extremely odd. He very rarely took off his armour. It almost did not feel right not to wear it but for the sake of the mission, he simple made do. Padme was also in civilian clothing, her hair loose and wavy down her back, clad in an exotic gown of ebony black threaded with the finest jewels to make it glitter as she walked. She looked beautiful and seductive, the perfect bait.

Jupiter, on the other hand, felt monstrously out of character. Her role was to serve as the lookout, keeping watch over Padme however to do this, she also had to look like she belonged in the underground nightclub where only the richest of criminals and most sophisticated of people were allowed to enter, unless you tipped the guard outside. It was meant for the upper class, however as Jupiter walked forwards through the heavy cloud of smoke from various assortments of smoking utensils, her eyes flickered towards the bright neon letters headlining the stage. _Relentless_. A curious name for a club.

Since high society was the norm within the club, Jupiter had to abandon her Jedi apparel and exchange it for something that Padme had picked out from her wardrobe. She felt like she did not know herself in her own skin. A beautiful deep purple sweep of fabric fell from her left shoulder, the wrap of fabric covering the scarring of her arm with the single shoulder style, the dress shaping her form yet flowing gracefully as she walked, the gold patterns running across the hem and neckline, drawing the attention of numerous eyes in the club.

Her hair was styled so that it was twisted back from her neck, held securely by pins and a beautiful ornamental hair accessory. Two golden combs with pearl droplets hanging on fine chains were tucked into her hair behind each ear, the combs slid neatly into her hair so that they were almost concealed away except another four or five rows of chains connected them together, dangling elegantly at the back of Jupiter's head.

She almost could not wait to take off this dress and return to her usual clothes. Shaking her head, Jupiter quickly got the better of herself. Now was not the time to be considering her fashion, there was a task at hand and Jupiter must focus. Her hand drifted to her side, however with such a gown it was impossible to wear her lightsaber. Jupiter had passed it into the care Keyes in the knowledge that he would keep it safe for her. Right now she danced upon the stage, moving like a sultry siren against her pole, mimicking what she saw the other girls were doing, though Jupiter knew very well how to please people. For of course, she had once upon a time been a slave to a master who used all of his slaves for all types of skills. If they did not have the talents that he required they would either learn them quickly or be sold off. Jupiter had learned to dance there, though as she grew older and became more useful for heavy labour, she was not required to entertain her master. Thinking back upon the memory, Jupiter shuddered.

Sitting at the bar with his eyes glued to the resplendent woman that glided before him. Keyes could not take his eyes away from the general. She looked so different from how he always saw her, bruised, scraped, dusty and rampaging across a battlefield. Here she was a queen, more an empress, with all the air of someone who was naturally superior but held a hint of humility about her, the way she averted her gaze or minutely stepped aside to allow someone pass. Keyes was spellbound. One thing he knew. The men would never believe him if he told them he'd seen the general in a dress.

Casting out her senses, Jupiter tried to pinpoint a definite target however everything was so compact and the abundance of noises made it difficult for her to distinguish one voice from another. Eyes flitting back towards Padme, Jupiter noticed that a particular gentleman had struck up a conversation with her. He seemed to be extremely interested in the sultry young woman who sat alone at the bar, leaning close towards her and even bought her a new drink. Jupiter moved closer and heard him insist that Padme try one of his favourite cocktails so Padme accepted without question.

The smoke made Jupiter's eyes sting and she felt a little woozy, making it difficult for her to try and read this man's personality. Deciding very quickly, Jupiter loathed this place. Everywhere she looked there were more gruesome things to observe. Men leering at women, women leering at men, clothes being torn off in public and general drunken behaviour which made Jupiter feel completely uncomfortable.

As she found a vacant seat with the perfect view of the bar, Jupiter accepted a drink but did not drink a sip, watching Padme out of the corner of her eye. The stranger was still talking to her, a fresh drink in her hand however Jupiter noticed that Padme was acting rather strangely. Her eyes were heavily lidded and her smile was more sloping, as if she was too tired to function properly. Something was wrong, she was making the exact same expression that Jupiter had seen in her vision. The club, the smoke, the people, Padme…it was all real, and it was all _now_.

The stranger, pulled Padme to her feet who walked forwards in a daze, allowing herself to be led away from the bar and Jupiter wanted nothing more than to go after them, to break them up and take Padme away from here however she was now uncertain of how to proceed. The two began to dance on the centre stage together and Jupiter knew that if Anakin were here, he would be furious and most likely already be tearing this place apart.

Only having danced a few minutes, the stranger began to tug Padme towards the door, her rambunctious laughter catching Jupiter's ears. No, she had to follow Padme. It could be possible that she was now a victim, however she could not leave the club unattended in case she was wrong. Rising to her feet, Jupiter glided forwards, moving her way through the crowds before using her Jedi abilities to completely conceal herself, drifting past Keyes and took back her lightsaber, concealing it under the fabric that hid her entire left arm.

"I shall follow Padme, you stay here Keyes and report if anything suspicious happens." She whispered, making Keyes jump slightly however when he looked behind him, Jupiter was nowhere to be seen. She had not spoken in the earpiece, he could have sworn she had been right behind him, however Keyes did not have time to ponder. He ordered another drink and nursed it slowly before taking to observing, just as his general had commanded him. Jupiter very quickly caught up to Padme and the stranger, tailing them slowly until they moved down a darkened street. Before Jupiter caught up to them, there was silence. Then came the scream.

Instantly Jupiter bolted forwards, keeping herself hidden in the shadows as she dove into the alleyway to find Padme being held by two more accomplices, the stranger that had led her way attempting to gag and blindfold her whilst the other two restrained her wrists with secure locks. Making a quick decision, Jupiter flung back the material that covered her arm over her shoulder to keep it out of the way, igniting her orange blade. "If you value your lives, you will release her at once." Coldness haunted her tone, slowly stepping forwards as the orange gleam radiated in her eyes, making them burn intensely like wildfire and all three kidnappers stopped, staring in horror.

"A Jedi…hurry!" They tried to make a break for it however Jupiter quickly held out a hand, making them all freeze in place before ripping them backwards and pinning them to the ground.

"Leaving so soon? How rude to leave two women unattended at this time of night." Jupiter tusked her tongue as she went over to Padme who was mumbling in confusion, her pupils heavily dilated and unfocused. Drugged. "It's alright now Padme, you are safe." Jupiter cooed, pulling Padme close to keep her under her strict protection before turning to the three men. They were all human, however Jupiter had a strong sense that they were only pawns on a scale much larger than they were aware. "Keyes. Come and find us. You will locate us in the alley closest to the _Relentless_ , simply turn left." Jupiter instructed, touching the hidden earpiece in her ear as Padme finally fainted, the drug overcoming her. They must have spiked her drink in order to dull her senses and lead her into a trap. It was an easy method to lure girls, however this only made Jupiter all the more unforgiving.

Keyes came racing around the corner not a minute later, hurrying forwards when he saw the senator collapsed in Jupiter's arms however the Jedi very easily supported the slight woman's frame. "General! Are you alright? What happened."

"She has been drugged, please escort her home and instruct Threepio to give her plenty of fluids. Remain with her until she awakes and also contact the Jedi Council to let them know that I will be going after the person who orchestrated this entire operation." She listed off and Keyes hesitated, wanting to argue and insist upon going with her, however Keyes knew that to argue would be fruitless and the senator desperately needed to be returned home to where she was safe.

"Right away general." He nodded, taking Padme carefully into his arms then slowly began to walk away with her back to a speeder. Waiting until they were gone, Jupiter then turned upon the three that remained trapped with their backs to the floor.

"Now, I have a little proposition for you all." Jupiter began, stepping closer with lithe footsteps, her black strappy heels clicking sharply which then echoed off the walls. "You are going to tell me exactly where you were planning on taking my dear friend and also everything you know about this kidnapping operation." The three of them looked worriedly at one another, however one decided to be defiant.

"We won't tell you anything, Jedi who-!" Before his vulgar words could leave his mouth, Jupiter concentrated her focus on him and he suddenly flew up into the air and slammed against the wall, sliding higher and higher until he was suspended at the top of the tower building. "AGH! Get me down from here, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"As I was saying, you will tell me what I wish to know, otherwise I shall be forced to use Jedi mind tricks on you all." Jupiter explained, a sadistic smirk touching her lips. "If you are weak minded, you will tell me everything without question and I shall leave you all in peace. If, however, you prove stubborn and strong willed, this mind interrogation will hurt you like nothing else you could possibly imagine." Their faces paled and they looked with genuine fear as Jupiter flicked out her wrist and ignited her lightsaber, the orange glow returning to her eyes as she pointed the blade tip under a chin. "So…who will talk first?"

"I will! I'll talk! Just please, don't mess with my brain." The one with the blade under his chin wailed, begging with tears in his eyes so Jupiter nodded her head, stepping back a little. "We were only paid to lure girls away and take them to this hotel room, all we had to do was drop them off and we'd get paid! Of course, they had to be pretty, the prettier the better and _Relentless_ is always full of beautiful women, it was easy money for us!" He garbled quickly, hands held up in surrender. " _Please_ don't kill us!"

" _What_ hotel room?" Jupiter pressed, listening closely as she also brought down the other man, standing them all up to face her.

"Room three double zero one." The second kidnapper quickly supplied, turning head as far away as he could from the lightsaber. "Hotel Lexus. Not far from here, only a few blocks." Observing them quietly, Jupiter finally nodded, signalling that she accepted that they were telling the truth. All three of them visibly relaxed, however the moment they did so Jupiter quickly thrust out her hand, sending them all sailing out into the open where they yelled, landing almost directly in front of a peace keeper droid who looked down in alarm.

"Secure these men, they are affiliated with the recent kidnappings in this sector." Jupiter ordered the patrol droids and instantly they were surrounded, the three men wailing in confusion as Jupiter approached them once more, dress fluttering in the breeze as she lifted her hand out towards them and waved it across their faces. "You will not resist arrest. You will go quietly and confess all that you know before then reflecting on how to become better citizens of Coruscant, dedicating your prison sentence to planning better futures for yourselves." She incited them, making them all go dreamy eyed and they swayed slightly.

"We will not resist arrest. We will go quietly and confess all that we know before then reflecting on how to become better citizens of Coruscant, dedicating our prison sentence to planning better futures for ourselves." They chanted back. Satisfied, Jupiter spun on her heel and began to call in reinforcements. She would need more of the police droids to help make any more arrests and the council needed to know where she would be.

Jupiter failed to get through to them, however, so she left a message before running all the way to the hotel, cursing her shoes and almost discarded them, however she quickly remembered that they were Padme's and it would be very discourteous to throw away her good friend's shoes, so she kept them on, instead attempting to persuade herself it would be a good type of training. It was certainly good for balance.

The hotel itself was very nondescript, decrepit in some places and lacking several windows, however Jupiter paid no attention and walked inside, concealing herself from view and no one even bat an eyelid as she went for the lift and took herself up to the floor which held the room she sought. Her mind was much clearer now and she knew to expect several men awaiting her, however it was the mastermind she sought, not the minions. He was here someone, she could sense it.

What caused her to frown in confusion, however, was the sense that there were many other life forms in this hotel also that were calling out to her, a silent pleading for help. It made Jupiter's stomach twist and she steeled her nerves as she stepped out of the elevator and decided to open one of the doors where she could sense someone hailing her inside, the Force guiding her towards it. Her hand reached out and pushed open the door, easily using the Force to twist the locks open before pushing her hand against it.

Immediately her face darkened, seeing a young Twi'lek girl tied to the bed in a degrading state of dress with an aged and withered man beginning to crawl over her sobbing frame. Jupiter did not feel a rush of anger, however she hurriedly reacted by flinging out a hand and the man flew from the bed, slamming down into a chair where Jupiter then disengaged the wrist restraints, sending them flying over to her captive to lock him down to the chair by the wrists and ankles. "How dare you torture an innocent this way? People like you sicken me."

Looking across to the sobbing girl, Jupiter longed to comfort her however she had to move quickly. "Be not afraid anymore, little one." Jupiter murmured to her softly, touching her head and softly tried to smooth away her fears. "You are safe now, just stay here until someone comes to take you home, it will be dangerous for you to leave right now until I have secured this building."

"Alright. I'll stay…" She whispered, wiping her eyes dry so Jupiter gave one last smile before striding forwards. Now she was even more determined than before. Her feet carried her directly to the room where she had been told that Padme was to be brought and without hesitation, kicked it down. It shattered upon impact, flying off its hinges and she stepped inside, smoothing out her dress with the one hand as her other hid her lightsaber away underneath the mantle of fabric.

"What the…? What's going on?" Startled voices quickly stirred from within the dark room and Jupiter saw shadows all around her. "Where's Beck, Grus and Typho? Who are you?!"

"The one who has come to ensure all of you pay dearly for what you have done." Jupiter announced, her eyes narrowing. "Now, tell me where your superior is hiding. Either drag him out or I shall do it gladly myself." Her tone was deeply terrifying, making all men step back out of caution, however one spoke with calmness yet had a snide chill to his tone.

"I am right here Jedi filth. Welcome to my humble abode." He sneered, standing up and flicking on the lights so that Jupiter could see him. He was a Zygerrian with greying brown fir and intense silver eyes thick with greed and voracity. "I am Darts D'Nar. A displeasure to make your acquaintance."

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." She promised him before extending her blade. "Surrender, you will very soon be overrun by Republican police, Jedi Knights and clone troopers. There is no way for you to escape." Jupiter informed, lifting her blade as everyone else in the room responded by raising their blasters, nervously shifting as D'Nar's canine smirk only grew deeper.

"How wrong you are." He growled before pointing directly at Jupiter. "The one to bring me this Jedi's head will receive a very handsome reward. Enough to live out the rest of his days in wealth and plenty." He announced and instantly, an excited hum ran through the room. Everyone immediately turned on Jupiter, forcing her to leap backwards and begin deflecting bolts, slicing them away from her body as D'Nar made his escape through the door.

"You will not escape!" Jupiter declared after him, gritting her teeth before shooting forwards. She disengaged her lightsaber, not wanting to take any lives today as they were simple lackeys, not enemy droids. Her foot glided upwards as she spun a horizontal circle, slamming her foot directly into one of the mercenary's faces before she quickly started to punch, strike and kick with all the power she possessed until finally they were all knocked unconscious. It had taken a little longer than she would have liked due to the sheer number of them. "Keyes this is Jupiter, target is a Zygerrian male with brown fur. Do not let him escape, his race are known slavers and if they have started to reclaim their slave empire we must find out about it."

"Understood general!" Hurrying after D'Nar, Jupiter frantically searched however even by reaching out with her senses she could not locate him. He was already gone. Following his trail she found a hatch on the bottom floor which he had used to escape. She cursed inwardly, pressing her eyes shut as Keyes and a few other troops came rushing towards her as the police began to arrest everyone in the building for questioning whilst the women were released from their bonds and brought out to be hospitalised.

"Shall we go after him, sir?"

"He is already gone Keyes, I can sense it. We have lost him this time, however I can also sense that we will very soon catch up to him. Patience is the key, my friend. We have achieved our mission by saving these women. No more needs to be done." Jupiter announced, turning around however when she did so, she saw none other than Anakin pushing his way through the crowds, craning his neck before their eyes met. "Annie?"

"Jupe! I heard what happened to Padme so I went to see her but she insisted I come to find you. Are you hurt?" Anakin questioned, not stopping until he was directly in front of his adopted sister, however when he saw her wearing one of the most elegant dress he had ever seen in his life, he stopped and stared at her as Artoo gave a whir and a whistle, almost like a catcall. "You said it buddy. Wow…Jupe…you look…"

"Absolutely ridiculous." Jupiter pouted, flinging out her skirts as Keyes smirked to himself. "I can see you Keyes, don't think I do not see you smirking over there." She warned him, giving him a quick glare as some of her troopers almost tripped over themselves to see her looking so ladylike. She began to blush with embarrassment, clutching her arm against her and biting down on her lower lip.

"Well, now I can say that I've seen everything. I never thought I'd ever see you in a dress, Jupe." Anakin laughed, reaching out and patting her head. "It suits you, maybe you should dress up more often." He teased her however Jupiter immediately caught his wrist and turned over with a snap, twisting it into a lock and Anakin immediately yelped, falling onto one knee as he struggled beneath his sister's cool glare.

"Remember little brother, I am still older than you. Do not patronise me." She instructed him before smirking and letting him go, reaching out to ruffle his hair before fussing over his wrist, making sure she had not got carried away and injured him even though he protested, insisting that he was fine. Jupiter smiled, gazing up at Anakin lovingly as he rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile though she saw it perfectly well. She reached out, brushing a lock of his hair aside and Anakin exhaled, caving in to finally sweep Jupiter off her feet, making her squeal with a chuckle as he swung her around, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for looking after Padme." He whispered in a voice so low that only Jupiter could hear, holding her close being a ploy so that they did not have to whisper where everyone could see.

"I know that you care for her deeply, Anakin." Jupiter murmured back, holding onto him closely, her arms wrapping around his neck to embrace him tight. "In fact, I can sense your love for her. Also, I know that something happened to you both after Geonosis." Anakin was so stunned that he almost dropped her, however Jupiter maintained her grip on his shoulders as he accidentally let her slide down, staring in disbelief but before he could try to stammer out a protest, Jupiter touched a finger to her lips to silence him, giving a quick wink that no one else would see. "Our little secret, I will not tell, Annie, do not worry. Remember that I love you too, more than words can say. No code or vow will ever keep me from loving my dearest little racer of a brother." At first Anakin was still in a panic, fearful that Jupiter knew about him being married to Padme, however as her words soothed his mind, he felt a powerful wave of love for his sister stir his heart, making him reach down and kiss her forehead.

"You're the best, Jupe." He murmured to her before he turned and offered her an arm. "May have the honour of escorting you, madam?"

"Well, it makes a nice change to being called _sir_." She said loudly, giving a teasing smile over to Keyes who saluted. "Thank you for everything Keyes, I knew I could count on you. Please, enjoy the rest of your recreation period, it will be over before you even realise." With that the two left the hotel to return to Padme, unaware that Artoo had made a recording of Jupiter wearing the dress, committing it to his memory data in order to never lose such an important and drastic event. Jupiter in a dress. Before you know it, the sky will begin to fall!


	37. Chapter 37

Although the issue of Padme's danger had passed, Jupiter remained concerned for the warnings of Ahsoka's future. She had cautioned Anakin to be wary and keep an eye on his padawan before he had left to go to battle again, however Jupiter was still not at ease with how the visions continued to plague her. She took to meditating longer hours, connecting deeper with the Force as slowly, more and more became clearer to her.

She could see Ahsoka clearly now, her panicked expression burning into Jupiter's mind as the padawan ran. Seeing further into the premonition, Jupiter also saw three other faces. More padawans, or rather younglings, long since believed lost. She could hardly believe it, they were trapped somewhere, but where? The Force was being irritatingly stubborn, not giving Jupiter more than small fragments at a time however she remained patient, biding her time until finally, she saw the final piece that finally made her understand.

Tandoshans. She had seen their large reptilian faces chasing Ahsoka and the other younglings. Now Jupiter understood. Ahsoka would be taken by the Trandoshans to be hunted for sport, unless she had already been taken. Jupiter had been so wrapped up in her meditation that it had already been several days since Anakin had left. She must act quickly, there was no time to waste. Rising to her feet Jupiter left her chambers and instantly made to leave.

"Roo, ready my ship. We have to leave immediately, bring it around to the temple." Jupiter ordered, communicating to her droid companion who bleeped back at her to confirm he'd heard her. By the time Jupiter had exited the temple and pulled up her hood, Roo was landing the ship right in front of her, opening the hatch so she could spring inside. "Ahsoka is in trouble. All of my senses are telling me that we have to find her before something terrible happens." Roo instantly responded with an urgent insistence that they hurry. "I could not agree more."

Guiding the ship off the ground they went directly into outer space, leaving Coruscant behind as Jupiter exhaled deeply, focusing on her connection with the Force as Roo asked what coordinates they needed to jump to as he guided the starfighter towards their deep space travel ring. "I do not know yet Roo, give me a moment." She answered him, breathing measuredly before slowly, she began to feel an odd sensation.

She was being guided towards a certain sector, her fingers moving of their own accord to slowly enter the coordinates, her mind sinking into a blank daze however when she awoke, Roo had already orchestrated the jump to hyperspace. "Let us hope we are right. Where do these coordinates take us Roo?" Jupiter questioned, keeping a track of the space weather, their course already plotted to avoid an asteroid field. Roo beeped back in answer, making her frown. "Trandoshan moon Wasskah. It must be one of their hunting grounds."

Instantly Roo wailed in protest, head spinning madly and Jupiter chuckled at his rapid fire accusations and demands that came filtering through her system. "No Roo, you won't get eaten again I promise. Yes it may be dangerous, Trandoshans are not foes to be taken lightly. If it makes you feel better you may stay in the starfighter. I may need you to help me by flying the ship yourself whilst I search for Ahsoka." Jupiter knew that she should contact Anakin, however she did not want to fill him with false hope when she did not know for certain that her instincts were correct. They were faint and darting about the place, making it difficult to set herself on a direct path, so she maintained the current one she was holding.

Roo alerted her when they were about to come out from hyperspace so Jupiter sucked in a breath. "Please Ahsoka, please be alright." She murmured before all at once, the moon of Wasskah. Without hesitation Jupiter disengaged from the hyperspace ring and went directly for the planet's surface, sensing a great disturbance in the Force the closer she got. It was severely unbalanced here and it made it even harder to focus, however Jupiter cleared her mind and allowed all of her training and experience to take over. "Set us down in the clearing over there, near the beach but then take off again immediately, Roo. Do not allow yourself to become caught."

He whirred back with a promise that he would be alright before proceeding with the landing sequence. The moment Jupiter stepped onto the ground, she could smell a dense foulness to the air caused not by the forest's natural aroma but by the stench of death that clung to its branches. This was an evil place, full of darkness and terror. "I will comm. you when I need you." Jupiter murmured before entering the forest, closing her eyes to fully submerge herself in her surroundings.

She could hear the insects and animals, the soft rustling of the leaves until finally, she picked up on the sound of a skirmish. Blasters and high pitched screeches. Trandoshans. Jupiter flung herself into a run, powering through the forest and scaled a tree, racing over the sloping branches and thick tree roots to leap and glide her way forwards, hood pulled low over her face as her heart calmly beat in her chest, fists clenched tightly in anticipation until finally, she had arrived.

Two male younglings were running upon the ground trying to escape a Trandoshan hover pod, the three reptiles shooting them down. A Twi'lek and a Cerean, both muddy and bruised, exhausted from running for their lives however the Cerean tripped, accidentally dragging the Twi'lek down with him. "O'Mer!"

"Jinx!" They hastily scrambled to try and get up, however their fall allowed the Trandoshans to catch up to them. Jupiter stopped running, now positioned on a high tree branch looking down upon the two younglings as the Trandoshans bore down upon them. She could see the terror in their eyes, the fear of death and the glaring red of the blasters burning into the memories. When the time was right, Jupiter spread her arms and jumped from the branch, tucking in her knees and drew her lightsaber, holding it above her head as she vaulted from her vantage point and descended downwards with quick rotations.

As death stared the two younglings in the face, a flash of orange suddenly emerged from above and sliced through the entire hover pod, making their mouths drop further as a grey clad figure landed in an artistic crouch, the lightsaber held outwards as the three Trandoshans plummeted down and hit the ground with a sharp yell, falling silent as the fall knocked them unconscious. The younglings stared, alarmed but now unafraid as the figure looked up, revealing softly feminine features with a warm smile of reassurance which made them instantly feel safe. "It's alright younglings, you are safe now. Help is on the way." She murmured to them softly before her hand jerked out, Force lifting one of the Trandoshans who had tried to crawl for a blaster to lift him off the ground.

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the Trandoshan as it squirmed, clawing at its throat before Jupiter flung him away, ensuring that this time he would not awaken for a long time. "Come, we must find Ahsoka. She is with you, is she not?"

"We lost track of her and Khalifa when we got separated, master." The Twi'lek, Jinx, informed as he and O'Mar stumbled to their feet. "I'm Jinx and this is O'Mer, we're Jedi younglings, we were captured by the Trandoshans and brought here when we were on a training mission some time ago."

"There were more of us but…we are the only ones left." Jupiter nodded her head as she sheathed her lightsaber and reached out, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

"You have gone through a great ordeal, younglings, but your time of fear and suffering is over. Once we have found Ahsoka and Khalifa, we will ensure that no other youngling will suffer your fate before returning home to the temple. Now, will you be able to keep up or shall I carry you both?" She questioned, standing up straight however both younglings insisted that they were alright and could keep pace. "Good. Follow me, younglings." Turning Jupiter followed her senses, seeking out Ahsoka's presence and allowed it to be her guide, pulling her closer and closer.

Climbing up a tree Jupiter jumped from one bough to another, rising higher and higher before she began to slow, lifting a hand to warn the two younglings with her to be cautious and quiet, creeping forwards. Looking below, Jupiter could just about see Ahsoka making her way towards a tree branch where she pressed herself against it into the shade, the other human youngling whom Jupiter assumed was Khalifa backed away from a Trandoshan who gloated.

"Not so tough, are you? Even so, you have the honour of being my first Jedi kill. The first of many, I hope." Jupiter sensed the two younglings make to move forwards however Jupiter halted them, pressing her hands against their chests to keep them back as she observed Jupiter.

"Wait." She wanted to see how Ahsoka would fair. Of course, Jupiter would step in if necessary, however she felt that this would be an appropriate test to see how far Ahsoka had come since beginning her training with Anakin.

As the Trandoshan aimed its weapon, Ahsoka launched herself from her concealed hiding place to jump down, a foot slamming against the Trandoshan's mall to send him flying onto his back. For a moment he just lay there, however Ahsoka did not relax as she quickly had to jump vault to avoid a blaster bolt aimed directly for her. As the group began to move, Jupiter also sprang to a different branch, aware of the fact that another group of Trandoshans were not too far away, also watching the battle.

Ahsoka held her ground, using the Force to throw the gun off target each time the Trandoshan pulled the trigger before engaging with hand to hand combat. She managed to throw him back once more but he very quickly overpowered her, a claw going into her face and Jupiter jerked forwards, almost making to move but she held herself back. Ahsoka managed to throw the reptile off of her, allowing her to make an escape but a heavy claw grasped her ankle, refusing to allow her to get away. Silently, Jupiter willed Ahsoka on.

The young padawan managed to break free and the two began to circle, Jupiter walking calmly along the tree branch overlooking the small platform of a tree trunk that they stood upon. Ahsoka fought rather smartly, getting onto the Trandoshan's back and pummelling his ears with her fists but once more, she was dragged off and buried into the ground. Jupiter remained calm, her pulse never once quickening even as the Trandoshan lunged for her, as she knew that she could have faith in Ahsoka's reactions and senses.

Spinning herself around at the last moment, Ahsoka kicked upwards with her foot and flung her Trandoshan attacker over the edge, however below was a nest of thorns which instantly impaled him, making him gargle in pain before finally, he fell still. "Master…what do we do now?" Jinx whispered to Jupiter who slowly smiled, a proudness touching her heart on Anakin's behalf.

"Trust me, younglings. I know what I am doing." Jupiter assured them both as Ahsoka went to Khalifa and pulled her arm over her shoulder. Knowing full well that the other Trandoshan's would seek revenge for losing one of their own, Jupiter dropped down and began to quickly descend the trees, expertly moving with agility and speed before sliding down the last stretch, her lightsaber thrumming brightly as she deflected the bolt that would have struck Khalifa, sending it back where it burned a scorch mark into the bark of a tree.

"Jupiter!" Ahsoka cried out in relief as more shots began to fire, a desperate wail coming from the Trandoshan leader.

"You Jedi whelps killed my son…you'll die!"

"Ahsoka, take cover in the trees." Jupiter ordered, focused completely on the task at hand. There was too much foliage for the hover pod to move closer, however with so many younglings to protect now, Jupiter could not risk leaving their side to go deal with these other Trandoshans in case more arrived. She had to move quickly. Pushing out her hand, the hover pod suddenly jerked backwards and slammed against a tree, sending both Trandoshans spiralling out of control. "Now move, all of you!"

"Where do we go?" Ahsoka questioned however Jupiter had already picked up the youngling Khalifa, cradling her in both arms as she clutched her wounded side.

"Wherever we can lose their scent, follow me." Jupiter instructed. "Do not get left behind. Stay close where I can keep you safe."

"But how did you find us? Is Master Skywalker coming? Who else is here?" Ahsoka kept on questioning however when Jupiter told her to save questions for later, she focused on running. The three younglings, Ahsoka and Jupiter disappeared into the wilderness, however as it gradually grew darker O'Mer and Jinx led them all back to their hideout, showing Jupiter the way before finally, they were all safe. At least for the time being.

"Easy now, move slowly." Jupiter cooed, using her softest voice as Khalifa groaned, clutching her side. "You have broken a rib but do not worry, I can heal you in no time. Just lie still." Placing a hand over the wounded area, Jupiter closed her eyes and instantly Khalifa felt herself being flooded with warmth, the pain easing away until suddenly, it was as if it had never been there at all. The younglings all stared in disbelief at the miracle they had just witnessed, never before seeing the Force being used in such a way.

"How did you do that?" Jinx asked in wonder, staring as Khalifa slowly sat up, touching her side to find no damage at all.

"Some Jedi are gifted with various aspects of the Force uncommon in most. My specialty just so happens to be healing, something that has been invaluably useful to me and many others." Jupiter informed them, standing up and looking over them all. "You must be tired, rest here whilst I gather good and water. I will make contact with my ship and have a transport come to collect us."

"Thank you, we…we didn't think anyone would ever find us." Khalifa admitted before smiling warmly at Ahsoka. "But Ahsoka brought us hope. She reminded us who we are and that we cannot give up. Not now or ever." Arching an eyebrow with amusement, Jupiter turned to look at the padawan who looked a little sheepish.

"Yes…Ahsoka tends to have that effect on people." Jupiter agreed before chuckling. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jedi Knight Jupiter. General of the one hundredth and twelfth regiment. At your service." She gave a cheeky bow, making the younglings laugh as they made themselves comfortable in their little nests, looking more relaxed and at peace than they had done in years. "Rest while I gather, Ahsoka, stay with them for now. I will be back shortly."

"Yes master." Ahsoka nodded her head, taking up a watchful seat as Jupiter jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. She could hear water not far away, however she quickly searched for leaves to weave into a basket or for some kind of vessel to carry the water in. thankfully she found all the materials she needed. A large leaf served as a sling to carry food and Jupiter found large fruits similar to shape and style of coconuts.

The contents were inedible, however once scooped out and washed, they provided the perfect bowls to carry water. Jupiter filled several to the brim before carrying them with the Force back up to the tree, not spilling a single drop even as she entered. "Here, drink first and then eat." She instructed, guiding one large bowl to each youngling and Ahsoka before keeping one for herself, however instead of drinking it she carried it over to Ahsoka and pulled out her mother's handkerchief, dipping it into the water. "You are covered in dust and filth, Ahsoka, what will Anakin say if he saw you now?" She fussed, wiping away the smudges on her face, her crown and shoulders as she giggled under her breath.

"Please master, that tickles!" Jupiter insisted, wanting to nurture and care for them all as much as she could, helping Khalifa to clean up as well as they all ravenously devoured the food Jupiter had collected.

"We never ate much before, we didn't know what was edible and what was not. I had no idea you could eat these roots." O'Mer said as he chewed on a bush root which was highly nutritious and sweet but extremely chewy and sometimes difficult to swallow. "How long until reinforcements arrive?"

"Patience, youngling. One thing at a time." Jupiter cautioned. She forgets how impatient younglings can be. "It is important that we see to your health first and then carefully plan our strategy. Ahsoka defeated the Trandoshan leader's son today, which means that he will not let us go lightly. He will hunt us across the galaxy in order to find us and then kill us, one by one. For a task such as this, it would not be difficult for him. He'll know exactly where to find us."

"So…we have to kill him?" Jinx questioned and Jupiter paused slightly, carefully considering her options.

"A Jedi will always avoid a fight if it is possible, we are peacekeepers, not warriors. However, when in maintaining the peace and safety of others, you must wield your lightsaber and yes, even take a life sometimes, it is important to find balance and harmony within yourself before striking the blow. If you can commit to the act and feel at peace with the knowledge that you are about to take life, then only then should you make that choice." She educated them and they eagerly listened. "The Trandoshan leader will seek revenge upon you younglings, and you Ahsoka, so I as a Jedi Knight cannot allow any of you to be put in danger. Tomorrow, we will end this once and for all."

"So do you have a plan?" Khalifa questioned, inching a little further forwards as she gripped her knees, looking with wide honey brown orbs however when Ahsoka laughed, everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Believe me, you will not like any plan that Master Jupiter comes up with. Jupiter is famous for carrying out the most insane missions ever heard of, though she does always seem to pull them off somehow." Ahsoka gave a mischievous smile to Jupiter who rolled her eyes and shook her head humorously, chuckling softly to herself.

"This is true, however I will be most careful with your lives, believe me. The last thing I want is for you all to get hurt." She promised. "Now, get some rest. I will take care of everything. All you must do is sleep well and await tomorrow, when you will all finally be going home."


	38. Chapter 38

The dawn awoke however Jupiter had not slept at all during the night, carefully guarding over the younglings and Ahsoka who was sleeping with her head on Jupiter's lap, her hand gently stroking her head as she thought. She had already sent Roo back to get help, however Jupiter already had an idea about what to do about the Trandoshans. On her way down she had noticed a sky fort orbiting the island, so she presumed that that is where they will all be hiding.

All that was left now was to await Roo to return and send her a communication, then the plan could be underway. As the light of the sunrise began to filter into the small cave that the younglings had made their home, they all began to stir, groaning sleepily and rubbing their eyes before looking out to the light as it rose steadily higher. "Oh no, sunrise! We have to get moving!" Khalifa was instantly on her feet, however Ahsoka remained soundly sleeping against Jupiter as she lifted her hand and brushed her fingers against the youngling's arm, halting her in her attempt to leave.

"Calm yourself youngling, there is no need to run any longer." Jupiter informed her as the other two younglings hesitated to get up, still rather sleepy but instinctively wanting to get on the move. "The Trandoshans have not yet even left their fortress, we are safe. If they come too close, I shall wake you and then we shall move, but for now continue to rest. We have a lot to accomplish today and you will need your strength." Khalifa looked uncertain, so Jupiter gave her a reassuring smile and gestured for her to lie back down again.

"Master, did you get any sleep at all?" Jinx asked her as he settled into his nest once more.

"I am alright, I can go many days and nights without sleep and not tire. Rest, younglings, and have pleasant dreams." The younglings very quickly found sleep once more and Jupiter watched over them dutifully, looking down to Ahsoka with a soft smile. The padawan had done so well to guide these other younglings, she was so close to completing her training, Jupiter could sense it. The younglings all slept for another hour or so until Jupiter finally received a message from Roo, making her quickly touch he wrist communicator to receive it. "Roo, are we ready?" She questioned softly as not to awaken anyone.

Roo responded with a fast relay of clicks, bleeps and whistling, a frown creasing her brow. "Another Trandoshan transporter is approaching the beach? This must mean they have captured fresh prey. The plan does not change, Roo, hold back until I give the signal to move. Remind Keyes and Admiral Toa to stay well out of sight, the Republic cannot be seen getting involved in this conflict, it is between the Jedi and the Trandoshans only." Roo beeped back a confirmative so Jupiter gently shook Ahsoka, waking her up. "Ahsoka, we must go. Another Trandoshan transporter has arrived and we must make it to the beach before they leave."

"Right…just a second…" Ahsoka mumbled, yawning as she slowly woke up but was quickly on her feet. "Khalifa, Jinx, O'Mer, it's time to leave so come on and get up!" She encouraged, hurrying over to the younglings who all complained slightly, rubbing their sore necks and backs and stifling yawns.

"Are the Trandoshans here?" O'Mer asked sleepily however when his own words dawned on him, he was immediately up and alert, the other younglings also looked with worried concern but Jupiter waved a hand to pacify them.

"No, but they are dropping off another load of prisoners. We must go look and see what is happening. My astromech droid is on standby with my ship, if we are to act and escape this island, it must be today." All four of the young Jedi nodded their heads so Jupiter led the way, her senses guiding her back to the beach with Ahsoka close behind her.

They halted in the treeline, remaining strictly undercover as Jupiter wished to observe what went on first. The large cargo ship opened its bay doors however only one prisoner dropped down, splashing into the ocean. "What _is_ that?" Jinx questioned in a whisper as all the younglings kept well hidden and away from the treeline, only just being able to make out the shape of something large and furry.

"They've never brought so few prisoners before, and they also don't usually bring fresh prisoners so quickly after the previous drop off." Khalifa murmured and Jupiter's mind worked quickly as the prisoner slowly recovered from its fall and pulled itself out of the ocean.

"It means that they are preparing for a great hunt, but did not have time to capture more than one prisoner. They are organising the hunt to claim our lives." The younglings all shifted uncomfortably, glancing between one another. The transporter open fired upon the prisoner, making it yell with a roar and quickly move towards the trees for cover, heading straight towards them unknowingly. As the shape became clearer, Jupiter blinked in surprise. "That is a Wookiee. Extraordinary." Quickly signalling that Ahsoka and the younglings get back, they leaped into the trees to hide as she stepped out onto the path, lifting a hand as the Wookiee skidded to a halt. "Please do not panic, my friend, I am your ally here."

The Wookiee wailed, gripping his head and began to rant with strained moans and growls until Jupiter could calm him down. Wookiees were extremely strong and if this one started to rampage, it would cause trouble, which was why she ordered Ahsoka and the others back. "I understand that you were kidnapped, but it is alright. I am going to free you. My name is Jupiter and I am a Jedi. I came here searching for one of our lost padawans and found many younglings as well. I can return you to your people, but first tell me your name." The creature growled and Jupiter could not help but smile.

"Chewbacca. It's a privilege to make your acquaintance, Chewbacca." She bowed her head in greeting before extending her hand upwards and beckoned to the others who immediately dropped down from the tree branches above, standing close to her as they nodded to the Wookiee. "This is Khalifa, Jinx, O'Mer and Ahsoka. We're leaving this moon today, would you join us in our fight against the Trandoshans?" Jupiter's quick mind was already altering her plan as Chewbacca growled that he would gladly fight a few Trandoshans if it meant he could bash a few heads together. "Then is there anyone I can signal to ask for aid, would your people come to help us?"

Chewy, as Jupiter quickly decided she was going to call him, promised that if she could contact his people, they would come to help fight. This was perfect. Alone it would have been difficult to defeat the Trandoshans, however with the Wookiees the possibility was more certain. They would not be seen as aiding the Republic as it still remained an internal matter and it would not be brought before the Senate as a declaration of war against the Trandoshans. "Then please, allow me to contact someone from your home world. Kashyyyk, isn't it? I hear it's a beautiful place."

"Wait, so we're going to ask the Wookiees to help us?" Jinx questioned as Chewy gave Jupiter the address units so that she could contact his people. "Does this mean we can really defeat the Trandoshans?"

"Yes little one, though be mindful. Even with the Wookiees help, it will be difficult. They are strong and very good at killing. It is naturally in their blood. You must be aware of yourselves and all others constantly when entering the field of battle." Jupiter warned them as finally, she got through and her message was received by a tall looking Wookiee who growled at her in greeting. "Greetings General Tarfful, I am glad that we could meet. I have a proposition for you concerning the rescue of one of your own people."

Chewbacca growled loudly, calling out and instantly the General demanded to know what had happened, so Jupiter explained everything to him from the beginning, informing him that the Trandoshans had been capturing younglings, Wookiees and many other unfortunate souls to hunt them upon their moon Wasskah. The Wookiee general reassured Jupiter that he would come himself to deal with the Trandoshans. When Jupiter relayed the information to the younglings after the communication had ended, they all beamed with relief and excitedly began to whisper to one another.

"This is it! We're finally going home!"

"I can't believe it, we survived…after all this time…"

"Patience younglings. We are not free yet." Jupiter guided, nodding to Chewbacca. "Come, we must claim the high ground in order to have an advantage should any Trandoshans come." Instantly Ahsoka led the way, heading straight upwards and Jupiter brought up the rear, making sure that nothing tried to attack from behind. They moved upwards but remained close to the beach, standing on the verge so that one jump would be all it took to be back out in the open. "Roo. It is time, come find us. Also send a message to Admiral Tao, warn him that another ship will be arriving carrying Wookiee reinforcements and that he is to allow them to pass." Jupiter spoke into her communicator to contact her droid who bleeped back at her. "Younglings, Chewy, Ahsoka. Be ready, when my starfighter comes, I need you all to jump and hold on."

"Jump? _Onto_ the starfighter?" Khalifa repeated in disbelief. "But that's crazy! I mean…sorry master…"

"Don't worry about it." Ahsoka assured her wittily as she patted Khalifa on the back. "Master Jupiter is always doing stuff like this but never once has she failed on a job. Just listen to what she says and we'll all get through just fine." Jupiter chuckled to herself, listening until she finally heard the high pitched whistle of her fighter as it descended from outer space, heading directly for the beach and as it swerved around, Jupiter gave the call.

"Now!" She jumped, sailing through the air and landed easily upon the front of the fighter, turning to see both Ahsoka and Khalifa make it, Chewy also managing to make the jump. O'Mer and Jinx had jumped a little late, meaning that O'Mer only just managed to land on the wing, however Jupiter quickly caught Jinx and pulled him on the jet whilst Roo complained loudly at the extra weight. "You can do it Roo. Everyone hold on tight, this will be something you possibly will never attempt again." She held onto Ahsoka and Chewbacca, all of them lowering their stances to balance together as Roo swerved around and headed directly for the Trandoshan air ship.

Her eyes narrowed against the biting wind, her jaw clenching slightly in anticipation before finally, Roo flew alongside the landing bay and they all leaped off, landing in a roll as the two Trandoshan guards jumped violently in shock. Ahsoka immediately Force pushed one of them away whilst Chewbacca grasped the other, giving an enraged roar before tossing him over the side. "Chewy…was that really necessary?" Jupiter hummed at him however the Wookiee only gave a sweet and innocent smile, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Suddenly the spare Trandoshan began to loudly call from the back of his throat, summoning all others and Jupiter quickly pulled him towards her, turning to press her lightsaber against the creature's gut before igniting her blade, quickly cutting off the call however it was too late. Above them, she heard the Trandoshan chief order all of his men to the primary landing bay, demanding their skins. "Younglings, stay behind me. Watch your surroundings carefully." Jupiter instructed as she began to masterfully deflect baster bolts. "Ahsoka, your task is to locate your own lightsabers and any others that have been stolen."

"Understood master." Ahsoka nodded her head, jumping up and striking a Trandoshan in the face with a flying kick as Chewbacca turned one of the heavy artillery cannons on its side, providing cover for everyone. Jupiter lifted a hand and sent both Trandoshans flying backwards, stopping the volley of blaster bolts that rained down upon them. Chewbacca instantly ran forwards, giving a battle roar before he locked hands with one of the Trandoshans, wrestling with them as O'Mer and Jinx went for the other, the two of them helping one another to overcome them.

"You won't leave this place alive, filth!" The Trandoshan leader yelled down at them, making Jupiter glare slightly as Khalifa stood next to her, Ahsoka also close by. "Get them!"

"Master, behind you!" Khalifa warned and Jupiter instantly spun around, throwing her lightsaber forwards and guided it with the Force as it spun, slicing through the air before it cut down both Trandoshans in one clean sweep and Jupiter quickly summoned it back, the blade sliding away as she flicked the igniter off. "They're everywhere, what do we do?!"

"Remain calm. A clearer mind means that actions will be more certain." Jupiter educated as she pushed Khalifa behind her as swarms of Trandoshans began to flood the landing bay. "Roo, target the secondary platform. If we can take out their leader then we will have the advantage. Also take out those blasters whilst you are there." Roo beeped back at her and immediately he swung the ship around, returning back to the Trandoshan ship and engaged the blasters, aiming directly for the top platform however the Trandoshan quickly retreated back into his fortress for safety as Roo took out the entire section.

Sensing the platform above beginning to give way, Jupiter immediately lifted her hand as it fell, suspended it as it almost crushed the younglings and Chewbacca, controlling it with guided breath before she flung it over the side. "Master!" Jinx cried out and Jupiter immediately spun around. Jinx was pinned down underneath one of the Trandoshans, the heavy claw wrapped around his throat.

"Release the younglings!" Jupiter ordered with a terrifying voice and moved with a flash, crossing the distance between heartbeats to kick the Trandoshan away, O'Mer quickly helping Jinx to stand up as they were all backed up together until their backs pressed against the wall.

"We're trapped, what now?!" However Jupiter could sense a new presence close by, rapidly closing in.

"Look up." Jupiter guided and the younglings did so, turning their eyes to the sky where immediately they spotted the ship, its whirring engines growing louder as the Trandoshans surrounded them. Upon hearing the new ship, they turned around in confusion and Jupiter immediately used the opportunity to Force push all of them away.

"Master, allow me to go after the leader. I have a feeling our weapons will be close to him." Ahsoka requested and Jupiter considered for a moment before nodding her head.

"Be careful Ahsoka, trust your instincts and do not let him catch you by surprise." She guided as the Wookiee reinforcements arrived, descending from the hired mercenary ship just as Roo circled around, blasting away several more Trandoshans before shooting overhead with a bleep. "Younglings, our help has arrived." General Tarfful roared as he landed, instantly beginning to wrestle against a rather large Trandoshan as Chewbacca engaged with another. Jupiter could sense the relief that radiated from the exhausted younglings, so she herded them towards the overturned cannon to keep them protected and sheltered before launching herself back into battle.

The younglings peeked out from their cover to watch the master, mouths dropping in awe. "What fighting style is that? It's not any of the six forms we studied." O'Mer questioned, unable to recognise the rather unique style in which Jupiter fought, relying on her strength and speed rather than artistic style.

"Perhaps it is something she developed herself?" Jinx suggested before hurriedly ducking back as a blaster bolt came frightfully close to his face. Jupiter whirled around, spinning tight circles and with every strike took down another Trandoshan before finally, she held out a hand with her palm facing upwards and beckoned the Force, lifting the last of the Trandoshans off their feet and they instantly hissed and struggled against her, attempting to escape however Jupiter did not feel that merciful. With a powerful flick of her wrist, they slammed against the solid wall of the fort, groaning as they sank to the ground and any movement made was quickly stilled as the Wookiees blasted them.

The battle was over and Jupiter exhaled, placing her lightsaber back onto her belt as the younglings slowly emerged, uncertain if it was all finally over. Without warning a crash sounded from above and Jupiter's head snapped upwards, seeing the Trandoshan leader fall from the destroyed platform as he was Force pushed over the edge and, with a sickening crack, landed upon the lower landing bay. Chewbacca growled, snorting distastefully at the detestable creature, however Jupiter stepped forwards and bowed over the body. "Be one with the Force, may you find peace." She murmured, expressing her forgiveness for the heinous crimes that the Trandoshan had committed.

"That thing kept us captive for years and hunted us down like animals!" Khalifa declared, affronted and angry. "Why should he be allowed to find peace? He can rot and suffer for all I care."

"Khalifa, it is not the Jedi way to allow hatred and anger consume us. We must forgive, even when it is most difficult. Take a deep breath and let go of your anger, find peace in the knowledge that this one can never hurt you again." Jupiter guided, placing her hand on the girl's head and brushed it so that it lay neat and flat, smiling down at her. "The Force does not take sides, it merely embodies itself within us and we act upon its will. That is all." Slowly Khalifa nodded her head, understanding the lesson Jupiter was trying to teach her.

Satisfied that they were all unharmed, Jupiter turned to speak with the Wookiees, greeting General Tarfful in person as Ahsoka returned, her lightsabers now returned and she also carried numerous others. Jupiter became saddened and deeply distraught by the sheer number that had been collected by these reptiles, however she calmly nodded her head and took possession of them in order to return them to the Jedi Temple so that they could be identified. The younglings had not yet crafter their own lightsabers, so none were theirs, but Jupiter suspected that after she made her report to the council, they would very soon be allowed to craft their own.

Chewbacca came to say goodbye, reaching out a furry hand and ruffled Jupiter's hair, making her laugh. "I am glad to have met you too, Chewbacca. Take care of yourself, I hope that we will one day meet again." She said, bowing her head and Tarfful also approached her, expressing his gratitude for rescuing one of their own. He informed Jupiter that she would always be considered a friend of the Wookiees and she graciously accepted the extended hand of friendship, smiling all the while before finally, they took their leave to return home.

"What about us? How are we to leave?" Jinx asked, brushing himself off as the younglings all gathered before Jupiter and Ahsoka, looking to them for guidance. With a knowing look in her eye, Jupiter merely pointed upwards. Instantly their eyes were widened in awe, seeing the massive star destroyer, three flagships and endless starfighters descending from the upper atmosphere, consuming their entire vision as a transport ship flew towards them and hovered just off the landing bay and the doors slid open to reveal Keyes himself.

"General, we were beginning to worry back there. Glad to see you're alright. You too Commander Tano." He said in greeting, making Ahsoka smile as she then guided the younglings forwards, ushering them to board the transport. Jupiter moved last, clearing the distance effortlessly and instantly secured her grip.

"Destroy this place, we cannot allow them to continue to hunt here." Jupiter ordered and Keyes nodded his head in agreement, giving the order. Immediately all starfighters open fired upon the Trandoshan fortress ship, blowing it to pieces. "Set up a search in all other sectors, I want this entire moon scanned for further life forms that are not Trandoshan. If there are more prisoners out there, we will find them." Jupiter instructed as they were carried back to the _Sagacious_. The younglings were starry eyed, staring at the massive size of everything, making Jupiter chuckle. "Younglings, welcome aboard the _Sagacious_. This is Admiral Tao and my trusted second in command, Commander Keyes." She introduced.

"Hello children." Admiral Tao greeted, giving them a smile. "I have already prepared your quarters where you can freshen up. The General even instructed us to prepare spare clothes for you to change into. Commander Ahsoka, it is good to see you safe and sound." He said to her kindly, earning a tired smile from the padawan.

"Once you're all cleaned up, I'll escort you to the mess hall for food. You things look half starved." Keyes said and they began to tremble with emotion, Khalifa tearing up so Jupiter placed an arm around her for comfort, rubbing circles into her back before looking to Ahsoka wordlessly. Understanding, Ahsoka took charge of the younglings, guiding Khalifa forwards as they were taken to their rooms. Jupiter watched them go before turning around, heading towards the bridge so that she could contact Anakin and the Jedi Council. "Sir, we have already set up the search parties to scan the moon. If there are any more people out there, we'll find them." He assured her as Admiral Tao also fell into step beside her.

"Our scans have not picked up anything yet, however it is possible that the Trandoshans did not confine their hunting grounds to this moon alone. It is more likely that they have several compounds where they leave their captives to fend themselves until they are hunted." Jupiter's fists clenched tightly, trying her best not to feel angered by this disgusting ritual that the Trandoshans had created for themselves. It sickened her.

"I will contact the Senate and the Council, even if it is the last thing I do, I will have this practice outlawed and bring the Trandoshans to justice. They cannot be allowed to take anymore younglings, or anyone else for that matter." She murmured, gripping onto the satchel of padawan lightsabers that Ahsoka had recovered. With a fresh purpose burning strongly within her, Jupiter strode to the bridge to carry out her intentions, swearing that even if she had to defeat the Trandoshans all by herself, she would do so.


	39. Chapter 39

Anakin was overjoyed to have Ahsoka back, embracing her tightly as Master Windu, Master Yoda and Master Plo-Koon also met them off the transport. Jupiter guided the younglings forwards where they bowed to the masters who welcomed them back openly, apologising profusely for leaving them to suffer such an ordeal. Jupiter caught Anakin's eyes, making her glance towards him before she winked, knowing full well that he was infinitely grateful for helping rescue Ahsoka.

She had waited until she stood in the council chamber to give her full report, giving them the details of her visions and her actions after finally understanding what they had meant. "Lucky we are that you were able to recover the younglings, Jupiter." Yoda said thoughtfully, humming under his breath. "How feel you about the younglings' actions?"

"They were brave and resourceful, master." Jupiter informed him with a small incline of her head. "Even during the battle they demonstrated exceptional skills and were nothing less than outstanding. I feel that they are ready to move onto the status of padawan. They do not need their final exams, they have already proven themselves worthy to receive a master and create their own lightsabers." She informed with absolute confidence. The council did not disagree and assured her that they would take care of the younglings.

"What about Padawan Ahsoka?" Master Windu asked, eyes fixed on his former apprentice. "Do you feel she has learned well from her training under Skywalker?"

"Yes master, what I saw of Ahsoka was nothing less than what I expected. She fought bravely yet with control, relying on instinct and her leadership helped the other younglings to survive. In fact, she far exceeded my expectations." With her report fully given, the council allowed her to go so she bowed graciously and left the council chamber, aiming to go to the archives to study knowledge and learn from wisdom, however on her way she came across the younglings themselves.

They looked so different, wearing proper youngling attire and were clean faced with colour returned to their cheeks. "Master Jupiter, we came to thank you." Khalifa said quietly as all three of them bowed deeply before her. "Without you and Ahsoka, we would have still been trapped back on that moon. We swear, we will find a way to repay you someday, when we are much stronger and more capable Jedi."

"You are already strong and capable Jedi, younglings." Jupiter answered, lifting them back upright one by one as she smiled. "The Force is strong with each of you and you were able to allow it guide you to survive. Remember, each day in life is a lesson and we must learn from them. Take what you went through and use it to encourage you to become even more proficient Jedi Knights. I can foresee you all becoming great Jedi someday, if you work hard." The three younglings instantly beamed, encouraged by the Jedi's words and they assured her that they would not let her down.

As they hurried off to their next lesson, Jupiter smiled and continued on her way. Now at peace since she no longer had visions plaguing her mind, Jupiter could commit herself to her studies. Because she regularly required materials from the archives, Jocasta Nu had granted Jupiter special access to everything in the archives except the vaults, as she needed permission from the Jedi Council to enter there. It allowed her to freely retrieve information whenever she needed it without constantly having to ask Jocasta to give her access.

It was a freedom that Jupiter enjoyed, learning about history of all kinds of races, expanding her wealth of knowledge further so that she could learn from the wisdom of others. Her peace, however, did not last forever. Jupiter only had a bare few days more of freedom before the war required her return to her duties, the council sending both her and her fleet on a mercy mission, knowing that they could put her faith in her to succeed.

Jupiter preferred these missions as opposed to constant battle. Although she had to fight her way through a droid settlement in order to reach the people that needed relief, it was quickly accomplished and she enjoyed seeing the elated smiles upon the faces of the suppressed as she brought them food, water, medical supplies and everything they needed to get back on their feet. It made her happy to see the positive effects that her success brought to others.

All the same, the war was far from over and as Jupiter stood upon the bridge of the _Sagacious_ , her mind was in deep reflection even as Keyes stood beside her, his preferred place. He knew that the war weighed heavily on the general's mind, but he had made a promise to himself to lighten that burden to the best of his ability in whatever way he could, however they were both stubborn, neither wanting to lay the burdens on the other, so they opted for simply standing in silence, watching as the stars streaked across their vision before the ship jumped into hyperspace.


	40. Chapter 40

"Jupiter come in. Do you read me? Jedi General Jupiter." Jupiter awoke from her meditation to find that Master Windu was trying to contact her, so she lifted her hand and the switched flicked itself upwards, accepting the transmission. "Ah good, I was beginning to wonder if you were even alive." Master Windu informed her tonelessly, earning a small smirk from Jupiter as she bowed her head in greeting.

"My apologies master, I was meditating." She informed him.

"Indeed. We have a new assignment for you, it concerns the assault on Umbara." Cutting straight to the chase, Jupiter slowly uncoiled her legs and stood up, walking towards the transmitter where she could see Master Windu's stern gaze looking directly at her. "Skywalker has been recalled back to Coruscant, leaving his troopers behind. Now, Master Krell has been assigned to take over leadership of the five hundred and first, however considering his record of high casualties and death toll, the council has decided that you will go to assist him and offer council in order to balance the odds for the troops. We cannot afford to lose many more in this war."

"I understand master. I shall leave immediately, I am already close by with my fleet for reinforcements, it will not take me long to reach them." She answered, nodding her head once.

"The coordinates have been transmitted to your droid." Windu informed her before frowning more deeply. "Be warned, Jupiter. Master Krell is a highly effective leader, however his methods are even more reckless than yours but without the same results. We are rapidly losing good men and we cannot afford to strengthen our ranks with more clones as of yet. If you deem it absolutely necessary, the council gives you full permission to override any order Master Krell might give."

"Yes master." Jupiter responded, her face stern and serious. "I will not disappoint you."

"Good luck. May the Force be with you." With that Master Windu disappeared and Jupiter immediately set out to arrange everything. Although going to assist Master Krell would mean leaving her own troops without a general, Master Plo-Koon was waiting right alongside her with his own fleet, so she quickly contacted him.

"Master Plo-Koon. I have been reassigned to join the assault down on the surface but it is a solo operation. I leave my fleet under your command, please, look after them." She requested, holding his holoform in her hand as she walked.

"Rest assured I will take good care of your men, Jupiter. Good hunting." He responded and Jupiter then proceeded to inform Keyes and Admiral Tao that she would be leaving. Keyes was reluctant to agree to her new mission, advising that it was best for her to stay and lead the men herself however Jupiter responded that she could not disobey direct orders, so she climbed into her starfighter and had Roo guide her down to the surface.

Immediately it was a warzone and Jupiter had to fight off other ships as they tried to lock in around her, however she quickly turned the starfighter around on its axel, firing upon them and quickly gunning them down before they could even land a scratch on her. "Good work Roo, we have become quite the team." She praised her droid who clicked happily at her before proceeding to guide her towards the coordinates where Master Krell had last checked in. The ship landed within thick fog, an eerie chill settling into Jupiter's spine as Roo rattled nervously. "You can take the ship back to the _Sagacious_ , I'll call when I need you to come and find me." She assured him, leaning across and rubbing his head. "Be careful."

He whistled back that she was the one who needed to be careful, making her chuckle before she jumped down and landed on the ground. General Krell and the troops were close by, she could sense them. Trekking carefully, Jupiter kept away from the luminous flora around her as not to make herself more visible, moving only in the thickest patches of fog to keep away from enemy sight until finally, the veil cleared away and she was able to approach the troops, who were making their way steadily forwards.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Master Krell spoke in his deep and brusque voice, a common trait in most male Besalisk. Jupiter lifted her hands, showing herself to them clearly and immediately Captain Rex recognised her, lowering his weapon pushing down the blaster of the trooper standing beside him.

"Stand down, stand down! It's General Jupiter, lower your weapons." He ordered, however Master Krell then turned his large head to the captain, glaring darkly.

"I do not believe anyone gave _you_ permission to give any order." Jupiter continued to approach, sensing a deep darkness and hatred within Master Pong Krell which set her on edge.

"Peace, we are not here to argue." She stated, lifting her hand to soothe the situation, turning to the captain. "Rex, it has been a while. It's good to see you again."

"And you, sir. Believe me, it's a relief to see you too." He answered and Jupiter caught his slightly haughty tone so she nodded her head, turning back to Krell.

"I have been ordered by the Jedi Council to assist you in the assault of Umbara. I am at your service, Master Krell." She informed him simply, bowing her head respectfully to the superior Jedi. Upon principle, Jupiter did not feel any affinity towards Master Krell. Together, they could not be more opposite in their methods of strategy, however Jupiter kept her distaste to herself as Krell bowed his head back to her.

"Young Jedi. I am grateful for you coming all this way but your presence here is completely unnecessary. I have everything under complete control." He told her with a slight curl of his lip but Jupiter ignored this attempt to dismiss her, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do except perhaps complain considering her orders were directly from the council, from Master Windu himself.

"Regardless, I am here now. Rex, let's continue moving forwards, we are too exposed here. Move the men onto this lower path here where there is more fog. I have already checked and I am certain it is safe." She instantly began to order, causing Krell to choke and cough at her audacity but Rex gladly complied, having the men move further downhill so that the hike was not so strenuous and they were better shielded from enemy eyes. Giving a slightly complacent look back at Krell, Jupiter joined Rex's side as they continued moving forwards.

"Glad you showed up sir, things were getting a little tense with the general." Rex said to her quietly as Krell arrogantly took the lead. "He has no love for clones, I can tell you that."

"My deepest apologies, Rex, I am sorry he is that way." Jupiter said to her friend quietly as the men fell into a more comfortable pace. "But I am not technically in command. I only hold the rank of Jedi Knight whereas Krell is a Master. His orders are absolute, I only have permission from the council to overrule him if absolutely necessary." She explained to him but rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look of reassurance. "But I will ensure to report all actions back to the council, I shall keep a close eye on him."

"Yes general." The entire battalion kept moving forwards, following Krell's constant advance, however whilst he never seemed too tired, the men began to move slower and slower as weariness overtook them. Jupiter was frowning, when will he call for a rest? Surely he can see that some of the men are falling behind. Shaking her head with a sigh, Jupiter looked to the trooper on her left.

"What is your name?" She asked him and he instantly stood up a little straighter.

"The name's Fives. ARC trooper, sir." He answered instantly. "I'd just like to say, it's an honour to be fighting alongside you, general. I've only heard the highest of praise from everyone who's served under you."

"Why thank you Fives, you are very kind." She chuckled, inclining her head towards him. "I sense, however, that you have something that you want to say. You can speak freely, I give you permission to say whatever it is that is on your mind." Fives hesitated, glancing to Rex who nodded his head, assuring him that it was alright so he proceeded.

"It's just that…General Krell is known for having a high death rate among his troops. To be assigned underneath him is almost a guarantee that you won't last a single mission." Fives began, keeping his voice low. "What I don't get is why he's still here. If you're here, general, then surely we don't need Krell to drive us like cattle slaves." Jupiter could see his point, however as she looked ahead to where Krell was quickly moving further forward, she exhaled.

"It is not my place to question the council, however I do know that the reason I am here is to ensure a greater balance between casualties and victory. It is a keen interest of mine to keep as many of you alive as I can, so do not fear. Simply aim ahead and do not allow yourself to be caught in the open." She advised him. Secretly Jupiter suspected that the council had assigned her to this mission for another purpose. There was a darkness within Krell, one he was masterfully attempting to hide however Jupiter could still sense it. Perhaps the council had sent her to observe Master Krell's actions, she would not be surprised if that were the case.

Soon she had lost count of how many hours they had walked and, glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the lines were now loose and full of weak spots, so she came to a halt and looked towards Krell. "General, we must stop soon for rest." She informed him, making him stop and turn back to face her. "The men are exhausted, this pace in such terrain is only tiring them further."

"These clones do not require rest, they are bred for this purpose and this purpose alone. To obey orders, and my order is that they continue marching until we have taken that city." He pointed one of his numerous digits towards the city still far from sight, his four arms tensing as he glared at Jupiter. "A mere Jedi Knight should know their place not to question their master, especially one such as you considering your upbringing. In my opinion, the council were fools to even consider accepting you into the Order from the very beginning. A slave is not a Jedi."

For a long while, Jupiter was stunned, eyes widening as she stared up at Master Krell. The troops were also astounded, murmuring softly to one another, both shocked at the general's harsh words and the fact that it had just been revealed that Jupiter was a former slave. Rex was lost, unsure of how to respond. He wanted to defend Jupiter against the harsh insult, however all of his military training kept him silent, knowing that he could not go against his commanding officer. Eventually, however, Jupiter recovered from her surprise.

"A Jedi Master knows to always heed the words of wisdom when offered to them. Yes, I may have been a slave in the past, but that does not make me any less than what I am today. I _am_ a Jedi, and you will not tarnish my name." Jupiter responded, the two glaring darkly at one another before she turned aside. "Rex, locate somewhere to rest. That's an order."

"Overruled. If you dare take one step, you shall be court marshalled for insubordination!" Krell argued, pointing a threatening finger at Rex who froze in place.

"The council has given me permission to exercise authority over any order that you might give, Master Krell. Therefore, my previous command stands. Rex, please do as I ask."

"Yes sir." He finally relaxed, his conscience settled and he quickly ordered Fives and two others to scout ahead with him to find a secure location to rest. They found a protected ridge where they had good cover from the vegetation and enough of a vantage point that they could watch for enemy activity. The men were relieved to finally be able to rest, some of them dropping down to sleep the moment they stopped moving and Jupiter had them quickly delving into their supplies, drinking water and spreading around their rations to keep up their strength.

"If we had continued any longer, these men would have been unfit for battle." She said quietly as she stood next to Rex, who was sat down on the ground where she had forcibly made him rest. "They would have dropped of their own accord before a single blaster bolt was even fired."

"They'll be alright sir, we're all tough." Rex assured her as Dogma, Krell's right hand man, twitched in agitation, his overbearing loyalty to his general making it difficult to disobey. "Easy now Dogma. The general's orders were overruled, no need to be so restless."

"All the same, we should get moving. General Krell wants us to reach the capital as soon as possible." He answered, gripping and releasing the fist that he was making constantly. Jupiter arched an eyebrow in aversion to the mere mention of General Krell but did not voice as much.

"We are making good progress, Dogma. There is no need to be concerned." She assured him, continuing to stand.

"Sir, perhaps you should rest too. You've been marching alongside us practically from the beginning and with all due respect, the environment must be harsh even for you." Rex suggested and Jupiter considered for a moment before nodding her head.

"Alright. But we cannot stay put for long. We must continue moving soon or the enemy will circle around us and take us by surprise. Dogma, if you do not wish to sit still then by all means, act as a lookout." She instructed, sitting down beside Rex and rested her back against the same rock that he was using, their shoulders brushing. "I sense that a great misfortune is approaching us, we must all be wary."

"Don't worry general, I'll keep both my eyes open." Rex promised and she gave a small smile before slipping into a meditational trance to rest and recover her strength. Eventually her head dropped and Rex glanced across to the general before shifting around, carefully holding her head to gently rest it back against the sloping rock so that she would not feel it ache later. Briefly he considered trying to find a blanket of some kind to cover her, however he knew that those kind of supplies were not with any of the platoons as Krell had ordered all unnecessary provisions be left behind.

So instead he sat close to her as a means to share his body warmth, Fives taking her other side and together, they remained watchful and alert, wanting no harm to come to their good friend and leader, as they both suspected individually that they would need her if they were to get through this alive.


	41. Chapter 41

They eventually made it to the capital, a mysterious place shrouded in mist, however Jupiter felt a little more relaxed now that they had finally reached their target. Rex had already informed her that Anakin had intended to strike from several sides in small platoons to confuse the enemy and she agreed that it was a good strategy. Rex had then jokingly said that Anakin had copied her style of approach which had made her laugh softly.

"Jedi General Jupiter." Master Krell spoke and Jupiter was instantly silent, looking around to face Krell as he continued to observe the city. "I want you to scout the perimeter and search for any hidden traps that the enemy may have laid before we proceed with our assault. Report back only once you have completed a full rotation of the city."

"As you wish, master." Jupiter said through her teeth, forcing herself to bow her head before she turned around and left on her own, instantly making Rex feel more uncomfortable to be left alone with the rather intense Jedi Master.

"Sir, shouldn't we send someone to go with the general? If she's caught alone, she'll be severely outnumbered." Rex suggested however Krell did not even blink.

"If Jedi General Jupiter is caught by surprise then she is a poor excuse for a Jedi. Regardless, the intention was to in fact keep her away from the battle so that she did not go interrupting anymore of _my_ orders." He responded, making Rex balk slightly. It was like he didn't even care if Jupiter was killed out there. "All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city."

"But, sir, General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks." Rex responded, frowning deeply as Krell began to bristle. "If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full frontal assault."

"Change of plans, Captain. I'm in command now." Krell informed him darkly, drawing himself up to his full and imposing height.

"With all due respect, General, we don't know what we are up against. It might be wiser to think first." Rex suggested, trying to reason with the Jedi Master. He knew that Jupiter's attack plans were usually rather wild and considered to be the most dangerous of operations, however her complete faith in her troops often proved to be the tipping of the balance and she never committed to a plan unless she knew it would succeed and that she could bring her troops home. Although Master Krell's tactics were equally as dangerous, his were quite simply suicide.

"Are you questioning my order? This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital. You will not stop and you will not turn back, regardless of the resistance you meet. We will attack them with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men. _That_ is my order and you will follow it explicitly." Krell stated firmly, pacing forwards and leaning down directly into Rex's face. "Do I make myself clear, CT-Seventy five, sixty seven?"

"Yes, general." In the back of his mind, Rex wished he could run after Jupiter and bring her back immediately to straighten this insane warmonger. However, Jupiter was already too far away. She moved quickly and with great stealth, using the trees to travel over ground in absolute silence, reaching out with her senses as she began to make the circle around the perimeter of the city, identifying all defences that she could see and looking for a better way inside but it was locked up tight. However, an idea did occur to her as she stood upon the bough of one of the extremely tall trees which looked like a supersized plant.

Quietly scouting out the area, however when she suddenly heard the familiar sounds of battle coming from the main road, her heart instantly froze in her chest. Bright flashes of blue and green shone in the far distance, signalling the engagement of enemy fire upon the troopers. For a brief moment, Jupiter felt a flash of anger. Krell had deceived her, pushing her away from the troops in order to maintain his command.

Briefly Jupiter wanted to go back and crush Krell underneath her boot, however she calmed herself, reasoning that anger was a distraction and the most important task at hand was to rescue the men. So, without further hesitation, Jupiter sprung through the air, descending towards the ground and raced back with all speed and haste. If the five hundred and first were annihilated under her command, Anakin would never forgive her.

Jupiter could see that the Umbarans had surrounded the main road on all sides, trapping the troops with nowhere to go except backwards and they entered a full retreat. Jupiter ignited her blade, vaulting over the heads of several Umbarans and with a single sweep, took them out at once before racing towards the ridge. A plasma cannon fired at the retreating forces and Jupiter saw Rex in the direct line of fire, so with one last rush, she flung her hand out behind her to Force push herself into the line of fire, slicing through the plasma blast in one clean strike before landing on the ground, planting her hand down to cause a thunderclap of sound.

Rex immediately spun around, seeing Jupiter crouching further up the road with a wide wave of the Force billowing from her, pushing the Umbarans back and off their feet for a brief moment as Jupiter then rose up, lifting her hands and pushed her palms outwards. The air howled with rage as another powerful boom of sound fired from the Force blast she sent rushing down the road, clearing the path ahead. "Rex, get the men out of here. Full retreat." Jupiter ordered in a calm voice, her hands moving in slow and guided motions as Rex exhaled with relief. She'd come back.

"Fall back, everyone fall back! All units, retreat!" Jupiter continued to use the Force, blocking all blaster bolts that came at her with her hands held outwards, knocking them aside with a simple sweep of her hand before jerking her fingers towards the thickets cluster of Umbarans whom she could sense effortlessly, demonstrating her mastered skill with the Force to lift them up and send them retreating backwards, shouting in alarm as the Jedi held the road all on her own.

Spinning around Jupiter lashed out with a foot, the Force flying from her direction to knock another patrol of Umbarans aside before finally, she made a summoning motion with her hands and all blasters flew from their owner's grips, flying straight towards her to seize control as her lightsaber appeared in her hand and she cut them into pieces, destroying the Umbaran weapons to force them to fully retreat and give her time to see to the men. When all was quiet, she finally relaxed. "Now that was damn impressive." Fives whistled in appreciation as Jupiter whiled around, sharp eyes searching for Krell.

She powered forwards, intending to confront him however Rex stepped in front of her, lifting his hands to try and calm her. "General, there are a lot of men wounded who could use your help. Please, will you see to them first? Confrontations should wait until after the steam's worn off." He suggested and Jupiter paused, considering his words before exhaling.

"I am not angry, Rex, but I _will_ have Krell answer for this. Search for him and bring him to me. I will see to the wounded." And much to her dismay, there were many. The Force tickled at her hands, urging her to try so she slowly held out her hands, walking forwards and the soft glowing light began to emerge, warming her fingers as she briefly brushed her fingers against each wounded soldier, needing only a fraction of a second to compel the Force to work upon them and in doing so, saved many more lives.

Jupiter found solace in healing, bringing her great peace, however when she heard Krell bearing down upon Rex for his supposed incompetency, she refused to tolerate it any longer. "CT-Seventy five sixty seven, do you have a malfunction in your design? You've pulled your forces back from taking the capital city. The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised, because of your failure!" He accused as Jupiter made her way back down the long line of troopers just as Fives stood up for his comrade.

"General Krell, in case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize _that_." To Jupiter's great horror, General Krell pulled his lightsaber onto Fives, pressing it close to his neck as his dark and dangerous voice sent a chill down her spine.

"ARC-Fifty five fifty five, stand down." He ordered and Fives froze for a brief moment before standing slowly to attention, glaring at the general with loathing.

"Sir. Yes, sir." Just as Jupiter reached Fives as he retreated back a few steps, Rex bravely and rather zealously began to answer for his actions.

"Sir, if I may address your accusation, I followed your orders. Even in the face of a plan, that was, in my opinion, severely flawed. A plan that cost us men. Not clones, men! As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty. To protect those men." Sensing a deep reflectiveness from Krell, Jupiter slowly eased her way forwards, preparing to place herself between Krell and Rex should the Jedi Master lose his temper once more.

"You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving, certainly not like General Skywalker, but I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times and it's proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective commander. All right, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted. Dismissed." And just like that, Krell walked away, leaving several stunned faces behind. Jupiter did not condone his methods, not at all. They had lost a good number of men because of this fruitless venture of his.

"I think he almost complimented you." Fives said as he approached both Rex and Jupiter who stood side by side.

"I would not count on it." Jupiter answered, frowning slightly after Krell. "It is not in his nature. Rex, have everyone move immediately. We cannot stay out here in the open, we're far too…"

"Incoming!" Jupiter saw the rush of light and immediately lifted a hand, catching both plasma blasts with the Force before they struck the ground however the sudden high intensity of the Force she required to hold them back caused her body to become racked in pain, a loud cry flying from her lips as she gripped her arm and wrenched it to the side, throwing the plasma blasts harmlessly out of the way as another skirmish ensued.

"Get back! Get back! The Umbarans must have regrouped for a counterattack." Fives yelled as Jupiter hurriedly drew her lightsaber, jumping directly into the front lines to hold back the enemy.

"Everyone fall back!" Jupiter ordered. "I need a platoon of heavy artillery to circle around, move in from behind as we draw their fire. Be prepared for anything, let's move!" The troopers, now filled with resolve as Jupiter took command, gladly got themselves organised. Rex led the retreat, Jupiter bringing up the rear to defend their backs as much as possible.

"Alright men, now break!" Rex gave the order and instantly Fives led a platoon of men all carrying heavy artillery weapons to circle off, moving around the Umbarans as Jupiter and the others continued to draw them forwards. Fives moved his men into position, keeping low and out of sight until finally, they were all in position.

"Blast them!" He called and instantly the troopers rose to their feet, holding their large and powerful blasters with both hands at their sides to bring down the enemy as they tried to push the rest of the battalion into a full retreat. It was soon over and Jupiter gasped for breath before wincing, sensing pain on her shoulder and she frowned, looking to see that there was an open wound there.

"General! You've been hit." Rex immediately saw and came hurrying towards her but she waved him off.

"Call Fives and his platoon back in, we're falling back from the main road, we can't take the city now that they know we were here. Surprise was the only advantage we had and now we've lost it." Jupiter ducked as more Umbaran squadrons appeared, shooting down upon the troopers and she flinched as one bolt blast came dangerously close to her face. "Move out now, full retreat!"

"Yes sir. You heard the general, retreat!" Rex yelled and together, they ran for their lives.


	42. Chapter 42

Gripping her wounded shoulder, Jupiter scowled at the ground. This was the first time that she had ever had to order a full retreat and she did not like the sense of failure that was pounding in her head. General Krell had blamed her for abandoning the city, tearing into her so deeply that now she began to question if she was even fit to lead. Her shoulder ached and burned all the way down to her fingertips, making it uncomfortable to move.

"Here sir, we'd better get that looked at." Rex said to her kindly, reaching out with his medical supplies to clean the wound and apply a dressing over it. "And don't mind what the general says. We're only alive because you called the shots. If we'd stayed on that road, we'd all be dead." This brought Jupiter only a small measure of comfort as she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"When I was a slave, I used to work every day from dawn until long after sunset in the quarries." She became so speak, making Rex stop as he listened to Jupiter's melancholy tone. "Hours upon hours in the blistering heat with minimal water, your sweat drying on your skin so that the salt rubbed it raw…sometimes slaves would faint from exhaustion. Several times I watched them die. It was a desolate place, one where you expected to die in. Every day, I would dream of escaping that planet to find a better life." She revealed before opening her eyes. "But this war makes me sometimes wish that I could go back to where I came from…and stay there."

"That's ridiculous, general and there's no way I'm going to let you think that way." Rex told her firmly, grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. "The men need your strength now more than ever. Look at them." He pointed to where Jupiter saw an ocean of despairing troops, hunched over and completely out of hope. "You are the only person who can keep them alive. They look to you for leadership. Not me, not Krell, _you_ , and do you know why? It's because they know that you care. They know that you'd die for every single one of them and that means more to clones like us than anything in the universe."

His words made Jupiter berate herself for being selfish, so with a nod of her head, she put on a brave face and began to walk forwards. "Everyone, on your feet." She ordered and instantly the troops jumped to attention, standing straight and still. "I for one am sick and tired of being outmanoeuvred by the enemy. I want you all to be on full alert, do not allow the enemy to catch you out again." She instructed them all before turning to fix her eyes upon them. "Take heart, we will learn from our mistakes and use this wisdom to outwit our opponents. We will seize victory, I do not need to be a Jedi to foresee this. Now let's move!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"And _cease_ calling me sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" Jupiter chuckled, feeling a little more like her old self. Rex gave a smile of encouragement, falling into step beside her as the men organised themselves back into their platoons, ready to march as both Jupiter and Rex approached Krell. Jupiter saw Obi-Wan on the holoform, instantly making her pulse quicken as he too caught her eye over Krell's shoulder.

"Jupiter, you've been injured." He noted to her with worry, however he quickly had to duck, a blast sounding from his end of the transmission as Jupiter stepped closer.

"Obi…" She began however before she could speak further, the transmission was cut and Krell turned around.

"We have received new orders. Our new target is an airfield located west of here. It must be taken in order to stop supplies from reaching the city and providing the enemy there with relief. Captain Rex, have those coordinates mapped and all troops ready to move out immediately!" He ordered before roughly pushing past Jupiter, catching her injured shoulder and she hissed from the pain.

"Yes, General!" Rex answered before reaching out to Jupiter, trying to ascertain if she needed more medical assistance but she brushed it off.

"I'm alright. Let's just get the troops moving. Unless we can take that airbase, Obi-Wan and the others will not be able to take the city." She said, gripping her shoulder tightly. "Let's move." Obeying her order, Rex had the men move forwards, already plotting the course with the coordinates that Krell had transferred over to him. They walked all the way there but stopped upon a cliff overlooking the valley as a pale light shone in the distance, signalling a settlement there. "There's a base there, all right, and it's heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns." Rex reported as Jupiter tried to scan the valley, searching for any possible routes however Krell had already made his decision on their best course of action.

"We'll advance along the central gorge and engage their forces in a full-forward assault."

"The gorge is narrow, sir. We'll only be able to move our platoons in single squads. Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there's a more secure route." Jupiter immediately agreed with Rex but kept silent about it, quietly scrutinising Krell as she once more received the sense that he was hiding something, that he was someone that she just simply could not trust.

"Obi-Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now while they wait for us to take out this base. We don't have time to look for a more secure route." To keep any further arguments from breaking out, Jupiter waved a hand softly.

"I for one am in agreement. We do not have the luxury of time in this matter, unless we take that airbase quickly, all hope will be lost." She said, taking Rex by surprise as Krell hummed.

"Hm. I'm glad you are finally beginning to see things from my perspective, Jedi General Jupiter." He said to her before ordering Rex to go prepare his troops. Jupiter glanced after him, waiting a few moments before following, happening upon a rather intense discussion between Rex and his men about whether or not the plan was a good idea.

"…what did General Jupiter say? Surely she's against this!" Fives was saying however Rex rubbed his head as she approached.

"Actually, she agreed with him."

"Incorrect." Jupiter announced, the soldiers instantly whirling around and standing to attention as she faced them. "I merely said that to gain his trust. Disputes between commanding officers in front of the men will only lower moral. I am highly against this plan, however I have already thought ahead." She informed them, inviting them to be at ease as she stepped closer. "We'll do as Krell said for now and move forwards, however when we are closer to the airfield, we'll send a group to scout the defences and look for a better way in. It will be risky as if we are faced with any counter strikes, we will be forced to hold them down until the recon returns."

"Now that's more like it, I can get behind a plan like that." Fives said with a grin underneath his helm. Jupiter chuckled, giving him a nod before turning to Rex, looking at him directly.

"Please, trust me. I will find a way through to that airfield without it having to cost so many lives. We simply have to play Master Krell's cards for the time being."

"As you say sir. I know that if General Skywalker were here, he'd advise me to listen to you without question, so here we are." He stated, gesturing to his men around her. "We've all got your back, you can count on us general." There was a hum of agreement so Jupiter smiled, inclining her head gratefully before ordering everyone move out.

She took the lead, spearheading the way so that if there was any danger, she would be the first to know. It made the men feel more comfortable knowing that their general was walking with them into battle and not cowering away to command from a distance so they were instantly more determined to see this through to the end. "Everybody stay alert. Fingers on the trigger." Rex cautioned as they moved closer to the airfield, however Jupiter suddenly sensed something underneath her feet, minute vibrations which were quickly growing more intense. Overhead a couple of Banshees flew away, making Fives frown.

"They look spooked."

"Everyone, break formation." Jupiter ordered, flinging out a hand to make everyone hold. "Down the line, split left and right, now!"

"You heard the general, move it!" Rex relayed and not a moment too soon, Jupiter flung herself into a forward roll just as a giant mechanical worm like creature sprung from the ground, throwing dirt everywhere as it writhed and screeched. "Blast it!" Immediately the troops tried to light it up, however a green glow speckled at the head with every blast. "Its head is ray-shielded! We need rocket launchers!"

"Everyone keep moving, do not stand still or you will be caught." Jupiter directed, springing for the trees to get above ground before landing on top of the machine, striking away at the guns on its back to minimise fire, running all the way up the spine before she plunged her lightsaber into the back of its head, making it spark and whir before she quickly leaped clear, a rocket blasting the glass face and it instantly shut down, collapsing to the ground.

"Well that was…interesting." Fives mused however Jupiter grasped him as she ran forwards, dragging him away. "Hey!"

"There's more, be on guard!" Sure enough, two more of the worm machines appeared right where Jupiter sensed they would emerge. She returned to a vantage point, using the Force to pull troops out of the way of the gunfire or from being crushed, roughly dragging them through the air but did not have time to gently put them down again as she had to then quickly move onto the next one. "Rex, save your fire but have everyone spread out and surround them." Jupiter instructed, keeping an eye from above. "Get the rocket launchers above ground then take them down from above."

"Copy that! Everyone, fan out!" Rex, glad that someone was at least giving him orders, carried out the general's plan to the exact, sending several men into the trees as the men served as a distraction, yelling and blasting at them intermittently to lead them around in circles before finally, the rocket launchers were in position. "Steady, everyone hold your fire!"

"Get ready." Jupiter called to the troops that had joined her, giving a nod to the other team who instantly open fired, drawing the attention of the Umbarans who were controlling the machines. "Launch!" Instantly four rocket launches blasted at once, hitting both worms directly in the head and they shattered upon impact, making them shudder before crashing into the ground. "Excellent work everyone. Now, let's keep on moving forwards, we still have plenty of ground to cover." She called out, dropping down and landing directly in front of Rex, giving him a wink. "I'd say we make a rather excellent team, don't you think Rex?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, sir." He answered, slinging his weapon over his shoulder and ordered the troops back into formation to continue the advance. Jupiter could sense that more enemy forces would be sent to stop them, so once they were undercover of the trees, she held up a fist to call for a halt, scanning her surroundings before she turned.

"Alright Rex, we'll send a scout team from here." She said quietly, keeping her voice low before looking to Fives. "Fives, you go on ahead but skirt around, avoid conflict at all costs. You do not want to be spotted. Who do you suggest would be best to go with him, Rex?"

"I'd say Hardcase." Rex answered. "He's a little trigger happy, but he gets the job done and he's done this kind of thing many times." Nodding to signal her approval, Hardcase stepped forwards to stand alongside Fives.

"Your target is the airfield. Try to find a way to infiltrate it if possible and commandeer a couple of their fighters. Use them to knock out their radio tower and destroy as many of their weaponry as possible before rendezvousing with us. I sense that we will greatly need air support soon enough. If you are unable to find a way to enter report back to me with at least a new way to approach the base without being caught in this ridiculous canyon." Jupiter pouted a little, making Fives laugh.

"Don't you worry sir, we'll take care of everything." He promised her and Jupiter gave him a smile before turning around, signalling for the rest of the troops to continue moving forwards.

"Break formation once more." Jupiter instructed Rex, slowing down as she sensed something beginning to approach. "Tell the man to scatter and hide, find good cover. Something is coming."

"Right away general." He nodded before quietly ordering the men to find somewhere to conceal themselves away. Jupiter slid behind a large tree, her acute senses picking up the sounds of something large clanking towards them. Looking through his binoculars, Rex saw exactly what was coming towards them, and it wasn't good. "We've got a problem." He passed the binoculars over to Jupiter who took a look, seeing the large machine one numerous legs with a large cannon on top.

"Oh dear." Jupiter murmured. "Have the men hold position, we will draw them in so that we have a clearer shot them aim all fire towards the pilot's cockpit." She decided, giving Rex a firm nod before she sprung directly upwards into the tree, crawling along the branch before laying down flat as the machines moved closer. Everyone lay in wait, watching as the enemy drew in closer before finally, Jupiter gave the signal.

"Light them up!" It became a mad rush of movement and bright flashes of light. As her troops drew the fire from the two machines, Jupiter leaped onto the first one, lightsaber appearing and sliced through the metal so that the plasma blast was sent far off target, crashing into the forest however as the machine moved she began to lose her balance, nothing to hold onto as the Umbaran inside attempted to shake her off. "General! Hold on, we're coming!" Rex called and rushed forwards as Jupiter was flung from the tall machine's back, hitting the ground in a roll and quickly had to throw herself out of the way of the feet, constantly moving as the machine tried to crush her. "Over here! This way you giant clanker!"

"Yeah this way! Look over here!" With the machine distracted, Jupiter quickly scrambled back to her feet and moved, slicing through one of the legs but easily kept on moving.

"General, this way!" Rex guided so she ran towards his voice, limping from where she had badly sprained her ankle, possibly even cracked the bone. "Are you alright sir? You're wounded, you need to get out of here."

"Not until this is over with, Rex." She answered stubbornly, placing a hand on his chest to steady herself for a moment. "The rockets are not working like I had hoped. Tell everyone to redirect their fire, aim for the cannon and the blaster guns underneath. If we can deactivate their weapons, they will have nothing to fight with."

"Good call general. You heard her lads, take out those weapons!" Jupiter felt extremely strange. Her head throbbed loudly and she could hear the pulse of her own heart in her ears, vision blurring out of focus as she stumbled. Someone seemed to be purposefully clouding her mind, making it difficult for her to see anything. A coldness spread through her, distant whispers echoing in the back of her mind with dark laughter, until all at once reality rushed back to her. "General!" A weight slammed against her, throwing them both to the ground as one of the feet stomped down where she had been standings only a bare moment before. "General, this is no time to be spacing out, what's wrong with you?"

"Something tried to confuse me…an outside source…I cannot explain it." She gasped out, eyes wide and frantic. Rex had never seen her look so afraid in all his time of knowing her. "It dulled my senses…I couldn't see…"

"Easy now general, just stay with me and I'll keep you safe." Rex assured her gently, pulling her up and placed an arm around her waist to keep her close as her eyes became distant and unfocused once more, the strange trance returning as he fired at the huge metal monsters as they continued to push them all back. "Everyone take cover, don't let those things catch you out!" He yelled, hauling Jupiter off her feet to run, her body partially limp as she struggled to regain control.

Rex didn't dare let Jupiter go, keeping her pinned against him as her head suddenly slumped forwards, making it difficult to move with her so he lay her down on the ground where it was thickly covered with foliage, standing guard over her. Jupiter could scarcely breathe, struggling and shivering, however when she faintly heard the cries of the troopers as they were gunned down, a new wealth of fortitude began to overcome her.

She was a _Jedi_. She refused to be controlled mindlessly, she had not gone through all this pain and suffering throughout her life to be returned to a mindless slave. Jupiter was more than that, she knew she was more. So, with a final breath, Jupiter slammed her palm into the ground. Immediately a shock wave shook the earth, a huge seismic tremor rushing towards the machines and even Rex was thrown off his feet, grunting as he hit the ground but when he turned his head, Jupiter was slowly pushing herself up. Her eyes were burning like blue fire, making him tense and freeze up as she rose high above him, her hair uncoiled and wildly loose around her shoulders.

"G-General?" Jupiter did not respond, merely turned around and began to walk forwards straight towards the machines. "General wait, it's too dangerous! General!" Stopping a few metres away, Jupiter tilted her head to the side, observing the machines carefully before holding out a hand, her fingers coiling slightly to freeze one of the giant feet in place, stopping it from crushing a wounded soldier. He groaned, trying to crawl away and Jupiter signalled, ordering someone to go and retrieve him so Rex rushed forwards with Hix, picking up the soldier under his arms and quickly dragging him away as Jupiter slammed her palm forwards, sending the machine stumbling backwards into the other before all at once she pushed both hands out in front of her, using the Force to keep them from moving towards her and the men.

Where were Fives and Hardcase, they should be here by now. Jupiter was starting to struggle more and more, someone still trying to penetrate her mind but she fought it off, gritting her teeth as her body acted through sheer physical willpower. Suddenly a loud hum sounded through the air and Jupiter gasped, looking up to the skies and saw two enemy ships bearing down upon them. With baited breath Jupiter watched, seeing them fly closer and closer before finally, they open fired.

The blasts struck both machines, sending them flying backwards and Jupiter released her hold upon them, sighing with relief as she finally fell to her knees, exhausted and with no more strength left in her. It had taken most of her energy to keep that strange entity at bay, now she felt as if her body was made of lead and she was trying to drag herself up a waterfall. "Sir! Are you alright sir?" Rex demanded to know, racing to her side and quickly dropping to his knees to support her shoulders.

"I'll be alright Rex, just give me a moment." Jupiter breathed, struggling to keep herself upright. "We cannot afford to stop now, so push forwards. Leave some men with the wounded but you must take that airbase at all costs. Is that clear, Rex?"

"Perfectly sir, I'll leave you with a field medic and they'll take care of you until I get back." He told her before hailing someone over. "We need a medic! Hurry!"

"Go Rex, I'm fine." Jupiter reassured him, holding onto his shoulder to help push herself up onto her feet but then the medic was immediately by her side, pulling her arm over his neck to help balance her as Rex hesitated a brief moment longer before ordering the remainder of his troops forwards. He was reluctant to leave her behind so vulnerable, but orders were orders. It had been a long couple of days for them all, but now, the end target was within their grasp.


	43. Chapter 43

The medic bound up Jupiter's ankle and gave her something for the pain, but also gave her something to take to make her sleep as she had not rested properly since before arriving on Umbara. He insisted that Jupiter needed sleep in order to properly recover, so she informed both Rex and General Krell that she would be resting, possibly for a full rotation considering the dosage the medic had prescribed her. "Don't worry about us, we'll take care of everything. You just rest plenty, sir. It's been hard for all of us."

"Thank you Rex. Don't push yourself too hard." She guided him, warmly touching her hand to his face in a friendly fashion before she left to go rest in her own private room that the men had found for her. As she lay down on the bed, Jupiter looked at the sleeping serum closely, turning it over before eventually she sighed and placed it on the table. Jupiter had never liked being forced to sleep, it always made her too drowsy upon wakening and in a warzone, that was the last thing she needed.

Making herself comfortable upon the bunk, Jupiter curled up into a tiny ball and instinctively her hand journeyed up to her handkerchief, pulling it from the lining pocket to grip onto it tightly. Jupiter missed Shmi greatly, she wanted nothing more than to wearily drag herself into her adopted mother's arms like she had done so many times after a long day of labouring in the quarries. Shmi would always fix her up with a drink and something to eat, neither of them talking as Annie would already be asleep and they didn't want to disturb him. Instead Shmi would sit beside Jupiter and stroke her hair, comforting her aching soul with such a loving touch.

Thinking about her mother made Jupiter ease into a peaceful sleep, her grip on the token she carried with her always went lax and she lay coiled under the covers, peaceful and tranquil as she began to dream. Jupiter very rarely dreamed, however this time she could see things more vividly than usual. She was standing in a field of long grass, a bright azure sky above her and she could see the wind moving through the grass and flowers but could not hear it. It was so peaceful and as Jupiter saw the distant waterfalls, she knew immediately where she was. Naboo.

Smiling to herself she turned around, searching but she was completely alone. Or so she thought. A hand brushed against her cheek, making Jupiter whip around however she only saw a flash of pale blonde before it disappeared, making her blink. What was going on? Suddenly she felt another hand brush against her arm, thumb rubbing against her skin and with a gentle pull, Jupiter found herself being turned around to face the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Her face was elegant and serene, like that of an angel. Her eyes glittered like green gems, full of life and love as her brilliant smile widened. _"René."_ A sweet voice whispered, musical and one that made Jupiter feel as if she should know it from a long time ago, distant in her far past memories. _"René."_ Eyes following the woman as she gripped onto Jupiter's hand, she began to wonder, her mind drawing its own conclusions.

"Mother?" She asked and the smile widened once more, causing soft dimples in the woman's cheeks as her rosy lips displayed her pearly white teeth in perfectly alignment. "You're my mother, aren't you?"

 _"René, my love, my sweet precious child, forgive me."_ Jupiter frowned, watching as slowly, the woman's face became full of horror, a terrified scream ripping from her throat as the world darkened around her. Jupiter could practically taste the smoke, fire flashing before her eyes as she spun around, searching for the woman and found her cowering in a corner, cloaked in a simple grey robe with the hood drawn up, however Jupiter could see the cascading blonde curls easily. She held a crying bundle in her arms, small and feeble, sobbing at the loud noises that disturbed the child in sleep. _"Forgive me René, I shall come back for you."_ Sawelë whispered, tears streaming down her face.

A private guard ran towards her, his urgent voice being lost in the dream however Sawelë reluctantly handed her baby over to him, watching as he quickly entered an escape pod and was ejected into space, the agonised cries of a mother letting go of her child filling Jupiter's mind. She could hardly believe what she was seeing, turning around and tried to comfort the woman, placing her arms around her.

"It's alright mother, I am here, do not fear for me." Suddenly Sawelë stopped crying, sensing the presence of someone warm and loving behind her but she knew that there was no one else nearby, no one who would bring her such peace as what she felt now as she lifted her hands and touched the air in front of her where she felt warmest, directly over her heart. Before Jupiter could speak again she was dragged from the vision, being pulled through the hatch that had released the escape pod and as she fell, the stars rushed around her before she landed on a planet of sand. Tattooine. She would recognise it anywhere.

The pilot was stumbling away from the wreckage, holding the screaming baby in his arms. Little Jupiter. It was strange for Jupiter to see herself as an infant, however she could not help but reach out and try to comfort the child, though her hand ghosted through unable to touch. The pilot continued to try and move as far away from the escape pod as possible, however when the terrifying sound of sand people penetrated the air, he panicked as the child continued to scream.

Jupiter was affronted as she watched the pilot simply put her down on a rock and run for his life, leaving her far behind as he disappeared from sight into the heat waves of the dessert. The sand people, seeing their prey, had chased after him but some had stayed, drawn to the sound of the child, however before they could reach out and take her, blaster bolts fired upon them, making them shriek loudly and scatter, racing away as a sand herder rushed forwards, quickly gathering the child up into his arms and ran from there.

Stunned, Jupiter swam in an ocean of sand before it melted away, falling into the bottomless pit beneath her to be replaced with stars dancing across her vision. So, that had been the story of her childhood. Jupiter wished she could have met her mother properly, but at least now she knew exactly what she looked like. Was the Force showing her this for a reason?

 _"Not everything happens for a reason, dear one."_

 _"Qui-Gon."_ Jupiter whispered, unable to turn or move as she floated, however the next thing she knew there were was a warm embrace around her and the soft smile of Qui-Gon Jinn filled her vision, his arms holding her under her legs and back to carry her. _"I miss you so…"_

 _"I am always with you, dear one, watching over you, guiding you when you need me and observing you grow into the powerful Jedi that you have become."_ He said to her, continuing to carry her as he walked through the stars. _"But you must be wary, my child, there is danger surrounding you."_

 _"Tell me what it is, Qui-Gon."_

 _"I cannot, I can only warn you, dear one."_ He answered softly, reaching forwards to tilt her head to rest against his. Jupiter instantly felt appeased, sighing softly as her arms began to slowly curl around his neck, holding onto him as she felt small and vulnerable, drawing strength and comfort from him. _"Be strong and let your instincts guide you. Become one with the Force, let it be your power."_ He guided, slowly beginning to fade away.

 _"Wait…Qui-Gon! Please, tell me who my father is!"_ Jupiter called after him, his arms disappearing and she returned to floating aimlessly upon the ocean of stars, however the last thing she saw as the light began to swallow her was a loving smile.

 _"The answer lies within. Seek and you shall find."_ And without a further word, Jupiter's eyes were blinded by a bright whiteness a voice echoing in the caverns of her mind until with a large jolt of alertness, Jupiter sat bolt upright, breathing heavily as someone jerked beside her. Jupiter gripped her head, recovering her breath as her mind swam with all that she had seen, however an urgent prompting made her shake her head and look to find Rex kneeling beside her bunk.

"Forgive me sir, but…I need your help." Frowning in confusion, Jupiter listened to everything that had happened whilst she had been sleeping.


	44. Chapter 44

Jupiter remained in her room to meditate for a while, seeking answers to questions which only continued to elude her, making her grow more frustrated by the moment until finally, she admitted defeat and elected to go after Rex. Some of his men were in trouble and it was up to her to ensure that they were kept from the firing squad. Krell had overstepped the mark this time and it only made her foul mood worsen.

She approached the tower where the main holocaster and main communications were, standing on the other side of the door as she heard Krell's distinctive voice speaking loudly and with great disgust. "It seems they have accomplished a very brave act. Unfortunately, they've also committed a serious crime by directly disobeying my order." The door slid open and Rex visibly relaxed as Jupiter strode inside, carrying an intensity about her that few dared attempt to match.

"Incorrect, Master Krell. These men are not to blame for their actions." She informed Krell who instantly growled, narrowing his eyes at the interfering whelp of a Jedi he saw before him. "I gave them permission to execute their rather brilliant plan. If I did not know better, I would say it was as daring as one of my own strategies." Keeping her eyes locked tightly on Krell, she only stopped moving when she stood directly in front of Fives and Jesse. "As you are fully aware, I hold the authority to counteract any and all of your commands, therefore these troopers are completely innocent."

"Do not try to fool me, Jedi General Jupiter, you have been resting in your quarters for the entirety of this operation. You did not give orders for anything!" He snarled directly into her face however Jupiter did not flinch, even as he thrust a finger under her chin.

"Are you willing to argue this to the council? Because believe me, I will risk everything to stop you from executing these men." She answered with a dark tone, cutting sharply like a blade and Krell quickly turned around, folding all four hands behind his back.

"If you continue to defend these traitors then I will have no choice but to confine you to your quarters or even have you locked away in a holding cell as an accomplice to their insubordination." Jupiter stopped, mouth opening, affronted that he would threaten such a thing, however Rex quickly jumped ahead, seeing that things were not going how he had hoped.

"With all due respect, sir, the order to attack the cargo vessel was mine." He insisted, trying to shift the blame onto himself to keep Jupiter from also receiving punishment when she was not even involved in the affair. "If there's a punishment to be given, it should be directed toward me. I'm their commanding officer."

"General, sir, Captain Rex is attempting to take the blame for actions that were clearly mine." Fives argued, making Jupiter smack a hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose with an exasperated sigh. Men, always jumping ahead before thinking properly. They should have simply allowed her to handle things.

"Fives!"

"I request that his admission of guilt be denied and full blame placed upon me." Fives requested, however Krell was not in a cooperative mood and Jupiter sensed the room growing colder and darker by the second.

"Oh, do you? You wilfully countermand my direct order, and now you have the audacity to request who should bear the punishment of your insurrection? Let me be clear about the punishment for the treason committed by ARC trooper fifty five fifty five and CT-Fifty five ninety seven." He informed as he paced formidably in front of Fives. "They will be court marshalled, they will be found guilty and they will be executed! Make no mistake. For crossing me, you will pay the price." He threatened however Jupiter had had enough, her patience snapping all at once as her increasing dislike of Master Krell reached its zenith.

"Their _names_ are Fives and Jesse." She spoke coldly, turning on Krell with her hand twitching towards her lightsaber. "And your orders would have taken every one of these men directly into a field being rained upon with missiles. Now, I do not know if you are simply _incompetent_ , or merely too arrogant to understand the heavy cost of war, but I will not allow you to put another trooper's life at risk. I forbid it!" She declared, drawing Krell's daunting glare upon her though she glowered back fearlessly.

"You are too friendly with your troops, Jedi General Jupiter. They are _clones_ , there are billions of copies of them everywhere! Losing a few in battle is the natural expense of war!" He bellowed in her face however Jupiter did not react. "Take them away!" With a flash Jupiter's golden orange blade appeared, casting a fiery gleam in her eyes as she held it out and stopped a trooper from reaching out to secure Jesse, everyone in the room freezing.

"Did I not make myself clear, General Krell? It was _I_ who authorised the secret mission to take the supply ship. If you find fault with that, then it is with _me_ that you must address your protest." Seeing no other solution, Jupiter lowered her weapon and sheathed it, placing it back on her belt, but now that she had gained everyone's full attention, she put it to good use. "Captain Rex. Secure troopers Jesse and Fives in a holding cell until a trial can be amassed where both parties can plead their case. We will take this matter to the council once we have won this war."

"Sir yes sir." Rex answered, saluting with eyes full of gratitude as he turned around. "Let's go boys, orders are orders." Krell looked about fit to burst, seething with rage however Jupiter turned her back to him, elegantly gliding towards the door to follow, however she paused before leaving.

"And if _anything_ is to happen to them before the trial is complete, then there will be heavy consequences. Beginning with the swing of my blade against those responsible for their afflictions." She left her threat ambiguous before sweeping away, following after Rex to ensure that Fives and Jesse were properly taken care of.


	45. Chapter 45

Due to her blatant defiance against authority, Jupiter was confined to her quarters under constant guard, however with her word of honour to simply remain put, Krell had agreed to maintain Jessie and Fives's incarceration for the time being. She very quickly befriended the guards who stood there, giving them no trouble by simply staying in her room and occasionally talking to them, though it took them a while to relax, not wanting to suffer Krell's wrath but they very quickly grew comfortable with the more approachable general. It was no wonder to them why she was so well liked. They had heard the stories, after all. The slightly insane general whom always received the results she decided upon, yet was infinitely loyal to her troops.

Jupiter meditated quietly on the floor, once more searching for answers but once again, nothing came. She did, however receive a powerful image of Obi-Wan. It brought her comfort and she could not help but feel herself being pulled towards him. His kind eyes, keen intellect, even the shape of his mouth drew Jupiter unknowingly towards him. They had been friends for so many years now that Jupiter found it difficult to imagine her life without him, so she did not even try.

It was difficult, knowing that they were on the same planet but torn apart by the war. Jupiter could think of nothing she wanted more right this moment than to hide in her old friend's arms and beg him to take her away. She hated war, she wanted it to end, but her duty ordered that she stayed and saw it through. Not just for the sake of the galaxy, but also for the men that depended on her.

"General Jupiter. Come in." Blinking herself awake, Jupiter looked down to her wrist where a light flashed so she touched it, allowing Rex's voice to come through properly.

"What is it Rex? What's happened now?"

"We have a huge situation, general. Krell is a traitor, he set us up against our own men to kill one another. I've already contacted General Kenobi and he's ordered that we arrest Krell immediately. You are now in command, general, effective immediately." The two guards standing at her door jerked in shock, looking to one another quickly as Jupiter pressed her eyes closed, grieving for the loss of life that only seemed to continue to escalate.

"I understand Rex. Return to the airbase immediately. I need you to listen to me very carefully." She instructed him, rising to her feet slowly. "Master Krell may be ruthless but he is still a powerful Jedi, it will take all of our combined strength to subdue him. Take a group of men up to the communication tower to corner Krell. You must try to push him to escape, direct him to the airfield where I shall deal with him myself. He is too dangerous for you to take on directly, this will have to be settled by our skills with the lightsaber."

"With all due respect sir, Krell is a Master Jedi. Wouldn't it be better to wait until either Master Kenobi or someone else from the Jedi Order arrives?" Rex questioned but Jupiter immediately answered.

"By the time they arrived, Krell would have escaped and been long gone and the damage in his wake would be irreparable. We must act now, Rex, so hurry and return so that we can detain Master Krell before he inflicts anymore suffering." Rex signalled back to confirm the orders had been received, so Jupiter lowered her wrist and looked to the two troopers guarding her door. "Well. You heard Captain Rex, command now falls to me, so I now order you relieved of duty. Step aside." The two glanced at one another before stepping away from the door, allowing her to pass.

"Never liked that general anyway." One of them muttered as Jupiter swept forwards. This must be the danger Qui-Gon had tried to warn her of, yet she had not been able to foresee a betrayal of this size. It concerned her greatly that Jedi were beginning to turn to the Dark Side, however she pushed it to the back of her mind to focus, walking steadily to the airfield where Rex was already marching back with his troops. No doubt Krell would be expecting them.

"General, we are ready to carry out your orders." He informed her, standing to attention.

"You know what to do, Rex. The rest of you, set up a guard around the perimeter. Do not allow Krell to escape this compound. Also, try to keep out of our way when we cross blades." She warned darkly, eyes flitting up to the control tower. "It will no doubt be a bloody battle." Her words sent a chill down Rex's spine but he carried out her orders regardless, the men organising themselves. As Rex entered the tower, Fives and Jesse raced towards Jupiter, their armour and weapons now returned to them.

"General! We heard what happened, where is that bloody traitor, I'll blast him to pieces." Fives growled however Jupiter lifted a hand, still facing the tower.

"Your orders are to see to it that Krell does not leave this airbase. If I am not successful in defeating him, contact General Kenobi immediately. He may be able to stop Krell before he gets off world, if we are lucky." She instructed and the two saluted, accepting their orders and quickly moving aside. Without warning the window of the command tower shattered, glass sprinkling down onto the ground as Krell jumped from the incredible height, two double bladed lightsabers whirring deeply as he landed with a powerful boom.

"So…this is where we stand, slave filth." Krell snarled at Jupiter, lifting his head to glare at her as she stood with her hands in front of her, fingers laced together with her hood pulled up over her head.

"This does not have to end this way, Master Krell, it is not too late." Jupiter said to him, wanting nothing more than to avoid fighting him altogether, trying to persuade him to return to the light. "You can find redemption, all you have to do is turn off this dark path you have chosen."

"Ignorant whelp, you have no idea of the power that lies at my fingertips!" Krell declared, rising to his full height and whirled his two extremely large lightsabers around him. "When I bring Count Dooku your head…he will make me his apprentice!" Jupiter felt saddened for Krell to be so consumed by anger and rage, it plagued his mind and she could see that there was no hope for him now.

"Then you leave me no choice." She murmured softly. Krell gave a roar, springing upwards to deliver his full power into a blow that would cleave Jupiter in half. Rex and his men appeared on the scene just as Krell made his attack, however Jupiter remained perfectly still until the last moment, hand lifting her lightsaber to block Master Krell with all her strength. Krell instantly began to manoeuvre his weapons, twirling them through his fingers and Jupiter was pushed backwards, her lightsaber blocking each of the four blades as they were used to try and slice her in half.

Vaulting behind Krell Jupiter tried to attack, using a quick flurry of movements however Krell masterfully repelled her, using all four hands to his own advantage before suddenly Jupiter felt the Force slam into her chest, throwing her backwards and her body rammed against a stack of containers, sending them tumbling as the men instinctively called out for her. Krell advanced, another bellow sounding in Jupiter's ears as she spun onto her back, opening her hand to summon her lightsaber back to her before flipping onto her hands, clearing the containers as Krell sliced through them. Jupiter felt like she should be afraid, however she was eerily calm as she fought against the Master Jedi, keeping her focus as he continued to push her to her limits.

Suddenly she turned onto her hands, springing off the ground to kick Krell in the face, sliding underneath his defences to throw him off balance then returned to the ground, sweeping out his feet from underneath him so that he fell onto his back. The crowd of troopers beginning to form cheered, encouraging her forwards as Jupiter flicked her wrist, igniting he blade once more and the orange glow lit her face.

Krell sprang back onto his feet before Jupiter could move after him, both hands gripping her weapon as they collided together, their blades thrumming loudly each time they connected, a mad blur of colours as Krell's face continued to tighten in fury, losing his control and flung everything he had at the younger Jedi. "You are irritatingly sly for a slave girl, Master Windu obviously taught you well." He snarled at her, balling a fist and Jupiter slid underneath the blow, body moving like a rippling snake as she began to race around him, continually moving so that he could not keep up with her speed.

"Master Windu is as powerful as he is serious. I learned very well from him." Jupiter answered before springing backwards, gaining some distance to then punch forwards with the Force, making one of Krell's arms jerk backwards and she instantly took advantage of his stumble, throwing her lightsaber forwards and it arced around, lying flat as it spiralled before it aimed directly for Krell however he recovered faster than Jupiter anticipated, blocking the attack and she quickly summed her lightsaber back to her.

"I'll kill you. I swear even if it is the last thing I do, I'll kill you!" His threat weighed heavily in Jupiter's mind for a brief second before she dismissed it. "Even on the battlefield, you simply refused to die! Even when I compelled the Force to dull your senses, you simply refused to be extinguished like the little cockroach you are!" He roared, stabbing both of his lightsabers into the ground, causing the surface to melt as Jupiter leaped upwards then sprang off his back, slicing her blade and finally landed a blow. She opened a wound upon his shoulder, making him yell in outrage, spinning around to knee her in the gut and she was doubled over from the shock, gasping as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"General!" Rex cried out however Jupiter refused to give up, even as Krell picked her up with one hand flung her aside.

"Sir, we have to help!" One of the troopers insisted, however Rex made them stand down.

"The general ordered that we didn't interfere. Don't worry, she can handle it." He hoped. The vibrations rumbling through the ground forewarned Jupiter that Krell was gunning straight for her so she vaulted back onto her feet, hurriedly deflecting his powerful weapons before she instinctively punched forwards. The Force responded to her will, slamming against Krell at full force and he flew through the air to then strike an Umbaran ship, his body weight crushing it and he exclaimed in pain as Jupiter gripped her stomach, sensing that she had broken a rib or two under the blow she had received. "You got this general, finish him!" Rex couldn't help but offer encouragement as Jupiter began to stride after Krell, hair billowing in the breeze like a black cloud of wrath.

Sensing her approaching, Krell quickly attempted to push her back, staggering to his feet however Jupiter was too quick for him. Her lightsaber sliced past his defences and opened a gash in his leg, followed up by a quick triple rotation spin which alternated direction, repelling his attacks to then open three more wounds on his torso and other arm. "How dare you…? You are nothing! Vermin, all of you! You are all vermin that needs to be destroyed!" He raged, using his lightsabers to assault Jupiter whilst his spare hands picked up a piece of the wreckage behind him, dragging it forwards before all at once he turned, yelling under the weight before he flung it directly at the clone troopers.

"No!" Jupiter instantly held out her hand, freezing the debris in place before it could crush the troops and dropped it aside, quickly moving out of the way of another of Krell's attacks however he continued relentlessly, snarling and growling with burning eyes until finally, he realised his opponents weakness. Her feelings betrayed her and they would be her downfall. Stretching out a hand Krell used the Force to pick up a trooper at random, making him cry out as he then pulled him towards them, preparing to strike them down but Jupiter summersaulted in front of him, blocking the attack and Force pushed the clone away, getting him away from the battle.

"Your fight is with me, Krell. Do not drag the innocent into our dispute!" She ordered however Krell only laughed.

"You are too attached to these _clones_. What does it matter if one dies? There are millions more with the exact same gene print." Krell pulled back his lightsabers, lifting his lower pair of hands to lift up several more clones and flung them at one another, making them yell as they crashed into one another over his head however before he could begin to massacre them, Jupiter Force pushed him away but he remained balanced.

"You would not understand their meaning. For someone like you, it is impossible. You do not care for life, therefore you could not ever understand what it means for each of these men to live and survive just one more day." She answered, standing strong despite the pain of her ribs. Twirling her blade she then held it in a reverse grip but lifted both hands up to her face, adopting her boxing stance. "Now, let us end this."

"Gladly." Krell snorted before hammering down upon her once more. He was beginning to weaken, Jupiter could sense it. His wounds were bleeding and he was using too much of his strength whilst also attempting to keep pace with Jupiter's speed, rapidly sapping his energy. She just had to keep him occupied a little while longer then maybe she stood a chance.

His attacks, however, never once slackened. He hit hard and fast, connecting two blades together at once. The strategy was flawless, all he had to do now was put it in place. Stretching out two hands, he lifted both the wreckage of the Umbaran ship and a heavy artillery tank, drawing them up into the air then pulled them down to slam into the ranks of the men however, just as he expected, Jupiter pushed out her hands to stop him. Now was his chance, it was now or never to exterminate this rodent.

Jupiter had repelled the machines in the blink of an eye, returning her defensive stance however Krell spun one of his lightsabers upwards, catching her off guard and with her body now defenceless, he quickly turned and plunged a blade backwards, smirking as he heard the delicious gasp of pain and felt his lightsaber pierce flesh. "General, no! General!" Rex panicked, yelling as everyone else stood in horror, crying out as Jupiter's eyes widened.

She could feel the heat from the lightsaber as it pierced her torso all the way through, protruding through her back. For a moment she could not breathe, her body going into shock as Krell then retracted his blade, placing it away so that he held just one. "As I said, filth like you have no place in the Jedi Order. Not that it matters, they will all soon be extinguished. I am sure you will see your beloved masters soon enough."

Ruthlessly he lashed out with a foot, kicking Jupiter to the ground and she coughed, spluttering uneasily as Rex stood torn. His orders were explicit, stating that he was not to interfere by any means, however the situation surely overruled that command? He did not know, part of him was too stunned to even think, staring as Jupiter moved sluggishly on the ground. "Kneel for your execution!" Krell ordered with a snarl, lifting her up to her knees with the Force, her head swaying however instead of growing weaker, Jupiter felt herself growing more powerful.

A swell of energy rose within her, the Force guiding her senses as she clenched a fist at her side, a tranquil calm settling throughout her body as Krell smirked, placing his blade against her neck, preparing to kill her. "Even now your precious clones will not break their orders to save you. Pathetic." He snarled before lifting his weapon over his head, going for the kill.

With a flash of movement Jupiter suddenly lifted her hand, fingers curling tightly towards one another and a bright flash of pale green almost white bolts flew from her fingertips and connected directly to Krell who bellowed with excruciating pain, lightning dancing across his flesh. Jupiter took no joy in the sensation of superiority, the lightning coursing through Krell's body to make him twitch and convulse until he was thrown backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Dragging the breath into her body, Jupiter slowly rose to her feet, clutching her severe injury for a brief second before she lifted her head high. Coughing, Krell lifted his head, pushing himself up to one knee. " _How_?! This…this should be impossible! Such a power has been lost for centuries…how have you come to possess it?! You are insignificant!" His wrath escalated however Jupiter pushed forwards both hands, directing another lightning strike against Krell who once again released a roar into the skies, struggling under the power until Jupiter thrust out her other hand, using the Force to throw him off his feet and he flew a large distance in the air, the troops quickly separating to open the ground for where he struck.

Not being able to afford to halt, Jupiter raced forwards, a blur of movement before finally an orange flash appeared before Krell's eyes, staring into the brightness as it halted directly above his face as it hummed softly, almost musically, lulling him falsely. "Surrender Krell, you are no match for me now." She informed him, though inwardly she was barely holding herself together. Her ankle screamed in pain and her shoulder ached, let alone the wound to her torso, she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker.

Krell, however, was finally defeated as he passed out, the glare of Jupiter's lightsaber the last thing his conscious mind saw before he was consumed by an all too familiar darkness. Immediately troops rushed forwards to restrain him, locking his wrists into restraints as Rex and Fives ran straight for Jupiter as she returned her lightsaber to her belt. "General! General you are wounded, you need medical attention right away." Rex tried to insist, however he was interrupted when Jupiter received a transmission which she accepted, drawing out her holocaster for Obi-Wan to appear.

"Jupiter, I heard about what happened with Master Krell, tell me…you're injured!" He realised, seeing that Jupiter was gripping her side trying to hide the blood.

"I am alright, Obi. Tell me, have you captured the city yet?" She questioned, still recovering her breath. Obi-Wan knew that she was lying, however the situation was dire and Jupiter needed to be made aware.

"The city is ours but the Umbarans are retreating directly to your position. If they reclaim that airbase, they'll be able to strike back at us again. Hold the line until I get there, I'm coming right now!" He ordered before quickly disappearing. Jupiter sighed.

"General, your wound…" Rex prompted however Jupiter did not have time to have it attended to. The Umbarans were on their way and that meant she had to lead. No mistakes could be afforded now, it was now or never.

"Call in all troops and seal the gate." Jupiter ordered, holding out her hand to direct Rex's attention. "Position men on every watch tower and get as many spotlights activated as possible. We want to see the enemy when they come." Beginning to walk forwards, Rex worriedly looked down to her injury. "Fives, can you give some more men a quick lesson in how to fly those Umbaran ships?"

"Yes sir, I'll see to it!" He responded before quickly hurrying away, grabbing Jesse to help him.

"General please, you can't go on like this." Rex tried to plead with her however Jupiter brushed him off.

"Our situation is now critical, Rex. If we lose the base now then the entire invasion is lost and this would have all been for nothing. I want our men ready to move out upon my order, we will have to hold this defensive until General Kenobi can arrive with reinforcements."

"Sir…"

"That's an order Rex! We don't have time, now hurry!" Jupiter whirled around, facing him with an overpowering glower. "I shall survive, I have had much worse than this." Jupiter bit her tongue as she lied, forcing herself to remain resolute as Rex saluted and carried out her instructions. A medic rushed over to her and she allowed him to patch her up quickly, however she could only made do with a bandage wrapped tightly around her waist for the time being as she sensed the Umbarans were fast approaching.

They had a little time to prepare, however it was enough to get her troops into position. Hiding within the mist, Jupiter held her breath, hardly daring to breathe before finally, she saw movement in the distance. She could sense it was the Umbarans, however she had Rex confirm it for her before she nodded her head. "Are the charges set?" She asked and he instantly nodded his head firmly.

"Yes sir, set and ready to blow. Just give the order." Waiting a few moments more, Jupiter watched as the Umbarans continued to advance, moving slowly like shadows through the mist, however when they reached the furthest marker she had designed with a distinctive white paint, she cut her hand downwards, giving the signal. "Detonate!"

Immediately large booms of sound and flashes of fire blossomed, lighting up the mist and instantly the shadows became visible. "Open fire!" Jupiter commanded and as the Umbarans also began to shoot at their defensive line, she ignited her lightsaber and deflected the bolts back at them, her men trying to push them back however their numbers were overwhelming. "Push the line back, draw them closer to the watchtowers. Fives, there's no more time, I need you and your team out here immediately."

"Copy that general. We're bringing the rain!" He called back as she fell back with her men, holding the line where the tower guns instantly began to provide better cover fire, shooting into the enemy line and they cried out as they were brought down. A loud whoosh made Jupiter look up, seeing four Umbaran ships being piloted rather ungracefully forwards, following the line before open firing. Jupiter could feel the great tremor in the force as more lives continued to be lost.

She became slightly numb to the feeling, standing openly upon the battlefield until finally, all was quiet. Her intuition told her that they had succeeded, holding back the Umbarans who were either retreating or fallen. This was the part she hated most of a battle, the knowledge that she had unavoidably brought pain and suffering to another people when it was her sworn duty to protect them. The general remained unresponsive, so Rex gently guided her back into the base, shouting for medics to tend to the wounded however Jupiter awoke from her trance upon hearing that there were wounded. "I must see to them…"

"General, you are in no shape to help anyone, let alone heal them. You're barely standing upright." Rex argued however she shook her head stubbornly, forcing herself to stand upright but her knees shook violently, threatening to collapse as heat began to flare over her skin. "General please!" Rex begged however they both shrank back from a transport as it landed close to them, a rush of air knocking against them however the moment the doors were open, a familiar figure leaped out and instantly started running.

"Jupiter!"

"Obi!" A rush of relief caused Jupiter to relax, however by relaxing all strength in her muscles abandoned her and she fell, Obi-Wan only just managing to catch her in time as she blinked with unfocused eyes, frowning slightly before finally she could read Obi-Wan's fearful expression. "Obi-Wan…"

"Hush now my dear, you'll be alright." He reassured her, cradling Jupiter carefully in his arms as she reached up a hand and brushed her fingertips across his beard and cheek, gracing his skin before suddenly she went lax, eyes closing and her hand dropping. "No, no, no Jupiter! Stay with me, you must stay awake." He insisted before rushing to stand upright. "She needs emergency treatment. Rex, hold the base whilst I take her to one of the medical facilities, she needs to be submerged in a bacta tank immediately."

"Sir yes sir!" Rex answered, watching with a painful worry as Obi-Wan hurriedly carried Jupiter back to the transport, willing her through the Force to remain strong as medics hurriedly worked to try and save her life. He could not tear his eyes away from her face which was becoming cold and as unyielding as stone, her injuries critical and the medics did not hold much hope for her making it. Obi-Wan had faith, however, holding onto her hand all the way and brushing his fingers through her hair, hoping that the universe would not take her away. His emotions were in a complete disarray and he did not want to leave her side, however as Jupiter was rushed away upon a medical stretcher, all he could do was watch helplessly as she was taken away from him.


	46. Chapter 46

A slim beam of light appeared as Jupiter cracked open her eyelids, feeling well rested and strangely well even though her last memories were of her feeling as if her entire body was on fire except when Obi-Wan's cooling arms enshrouded her. Exhaling softly, Jupiter heard someone stir beside her so she turned her head to see Master Windu rising to his feet. She smiled.

"This is becoming a habit." He informed her bluntly before reaching out a hand to rest it upon her head. "You are completely healed, there's no need to worry. Your troops reported to us what happened, some even recorded the battle for evidence." His brows which were usually knitted tightly together suddenly softened, a hint of a smile gracing his lips. "I was impressed. You obviously learned well."

"I had a wonderful master." She answered, slowly sitting up to test the waters. "What of Krell?"

"He has already been tried and found guilty by the council. The rest of his days will now be spent under strict lock and key, though he did swear revenge on you before he was taken away." Master Windu's severe expression returned. "He is not happy with you."

"No, I suppose he is not." Jupiter sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment before continuing. "What of Umbara and the men? Were we successful?" To answer, Windu merely gave a single nod of his head and Jupiter was satisfied. It had not all been for nothing, then. This brought her a little comfort as she closed her eyes. "Thank the universe. I thought I was going to die upon that planet." Running a hand through her hair Jupiter stood up from the medical bed, glad to find that she had already been dressed and her lightsaber rested on the table next to her. "I am ready to resume my duties, master. Whatever you need me to do, I will find a way to succeed."

"Quite." He agreed, placing his hands behind his back. "But first, we must report to the Jedi Council. There is something that they would like to discuss with you." Sensing that there was something he was concealing from her, Jupiter did not question her master, returning her lightsaber to her belt before following after him. She had been returned to Coruscant after being declared fit for travel but had remained in a bacta tank for the duration of her travel, needing a longer time to heal. The medical wing at the Jedi Temple had then taken care of her treatment, restoring her to full health.

The energy of the temple was more restorative than any number of days in the medical bay and Jupiter immediately relaxed into the familiarity of it all. As she walked, however a youngling accidentally came shooting out from behind a door, laughing over his shoulder and crashed into Jupiter, however she very quickly steadied him with a hand to his shoulder, chuckling with amusement. "Be more careful youngling. What is your name?"

"Um…Caleb, master. I'm Caleb Dume." Nodding her head, Jupiter ruffled his hair before following after Master Windu who had paused for her but now resumed walking. They went directly to the council chamber and entered without having to wait, Windu going to his seat as Jupiter entered the room and bowed in greeting to the masters. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at her and the corner of her mouth tilted upwards at him.

"Great things you have accomplished, young Jupiter." Master Yoda began thoughtfully, nodding his head so that his ears wiggled slightly. "Very proud, you should be."

"Thank you master." Jupiter bowed her head again as Master Plo-Koon began to speak.

"Your actions since the beginning of this war have been nothing less than outstanding, Jupiter. You have proven yourself a very worthy and talented Jedi Knight." He informed her and Jupiter frowned slightly, sensing the anticipation of others in the room around her. Obi-Wan definitely knew something, she could see it glinting in his eyes as he observed her, too elated to see her alive and well to express.

"The council recognise your efforts, Jupiter and we have come to a decision." Master Windu spoke, drawing her attention towards him as she began to glance between the masters. Master Fisto was beaming widely and Master Mundi was nodding his head in agreement.

"Grant you the rank of Jedi Master, we do." Master Yoda revealed and Jupiter felt her heart suddenly stop due to shock. "And a place on the Jedi Council, you are offered."

"Masters…I am deeply humbled by this honour…but I cannot accept this." Jupiter answered, making Obi-Wan instantly frown and sit bolt upright.

"Whatever could you mean, Jupiter? You have earned this. Do not turn it aside, not when you have proven yourself so deserving." He tried to guide her but she shook her head, clutching her arm as she bit down on her lower lip. Immediately both Obi-Wan and Mace Windu could tell that there was something troubling her and they both wanted to find out.

"What troubles you, my former apprentice?" Windu questioned so Jupiter calmed her nerves, lifting her head to look her master in the eyes.

"I produced lightning, master, just like the Siths are able to. It cannot be a good omen…I do not know what happened, I merely reacted upon instinct." She informed the entire council and instantly feared that they would turn her aside, however Yoda only began to chuckle in his rather distinct way, ears wiggling again. "Master?"

"This lightning you produced, Jupiter, was it of a green or yellow colour?" Master Plo-Koon questioned and she blinked before nodding her head. "And when you produced it, were you angry? Afraid? Were you overcome with hatred and wanted to cause former Master Krell severe pain?" This time Jupiter shook her head, not knowing where this was leading. "I can assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of. This skill is uncommon among Jedi, however you are not the first to be able to produce it. I myself am able to utilise such an ability." He revealed and Jupiter's mouth dropped slightly, blinking in surprise.

"Great connection to the Force, you have. Strength it gives you, and great power also." Yoda assured her as he inclined his head. "Jedi Master, we name you."

"Remember Jupiter, we had already seen the footage of your battle with Master Krell. We saw you produce the lightning." Jupiter wanted to smack herself for forgetting such a simple detail. Of course they would have seen her if someone had recorded her battle against Krell as evidence against him. Now she felt foolish, however everyone looked to her with understanding.

"We would be honoured if you would join us upon the Jedi Council, Jupiter. Your wisdom and impressive battle strategy will be invaluable to us." Master Luminara said to her kindly, so drawing in a deep breath for courage, Jupiter bowed low.

"Then, I accept with my sincerest gratitude." She said humbly, earning a wide smile from several of the masters who murmured their congratulations and welcomed her onto the council. Jupiter took a seat which was offered to her by Obi-Wan, taking her place next to him and they glanced towards one another, trying to conceal their smirks but failed miserably, smiling broadly as Jupiter bowed her head to hide her blush and opened her ears to listen carefully to her very first High Council meeting.


	47. Chapter 47

"General Skywalker, I ran the bio-scan twice, but the results were negative." Jupiter listened cross legged as she sat within the Jedi Council as Admiral Yularen gave his report via holoform, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin also being casted via a transmission after having given their report on the Torgrutan people.

"Are you saying the colonists are not in the city?" Anakin questioned with disbelief, however the admiral shook his head.

"I'm saying they're not even on the planet. The entire population appears to have simply vanished." Instantly Jupiter feared the worst. The Separatists had either killed them all or, as she suspected more likely, they had been taken. Obi-Wan had said he had fought a Zygerrian and Jupiter knew them to be renowned slavers in the past, until the Jedi took down their empire.

"Vanished? That's impossible. Those are my people." Ahsoka reasoned however everyone looked to Master Yoda for guidance as he hummed in thought.

"Troubling is the return of the Zygerrians."

"It is likely they mean to use Dooku to rebuild their slaver empire." Master Plo-Koon reasoned and a few eyes glanced towards Jupiter however she maintained a passive façade, allowing nothing to show in her face. Any subject concerning slavery greatly troubled her, however with the stakes so high, Jupiter knew she could not afford to turn this aside simply because it perturbed her.

"We cannot allow that, Master." Anakin iterated firmly and Yoda instantly nodded his head.

"Agree I do, but first find the colonists you must. In great danger, they are." He revealed. Jupiter sensed the same thing and it made her concerned. She could already sense their suffering.

"What is it, Master?"

"Sense I do a darker hand in this mystery." Master Yoda said, not hiding the fact that he was troubled by the matter. "Slavery, a great tool it is for the rise of the Sith." This immediately caught Jupiter's attention, her head turning to look towards the Grand Master however she held her tongue for a moment, glancing around. Being still very new to the council, Jupiter had not yet worked up her own confidence to speak when she wanted, however Master Yoda could sense her wanting to express something so he looked towards her. "Something to say, have you Master Jupiter?"

"Yes master." She nodded her head, biting her lip hesitantly before exhaling. "Since we must find the Torgrutan people before they are made to suffer, I feel that we should first go to the Zygerrian home world. It was the capital of their empire in the Old Republic, if they were attempting to rebuild slavery then that is where they would start." Reasoning cleverly, Jupiter touched a finger to her chin. "My instincts tell me that we will find at least a clue as to where they were taken, at the very least."

"A wise observation Master Jupiter." Plo-Koon agreed and Jupiter chuckled inwardly. She was still not used to hearing herself being referred to as a master in the literal sense and not simply because she was of higher rank to some Jedi. "Might I suggest that you also join Masters Kenobi and Skywalker on this mission?" He proposed, making her blink in surprise. "I know that it will perhaps be…difficult for you…but I feel that your insight will be greatly valuable." Jupiter lifted a hand, a soft smile touching her face.

"My past is not one to haunt me, master, do not fear. I shall go and assist in every way I can." She promised and Master Yoda nodded his head in agreement.

"Act quickly, we must. May the Force, be with you." Jupiter rose and bowed to the council before turning to the holoforms of her dear friends, promising them that she would join them quickly so that they could plan their strategy. She was eager to see them again, so she informed Roo to ready her ship which he did so immediately, bringing it to one of the landing platforms of the Jedi Temple where Jupiter boarded and together they flew to Anakin's coordinates.

Jupiter sighed, closing her eyes as they made the jump to hyperspace. Slavery was an abomination she wished she could crush from the galaxy, however just when you thought you had brought it under control something new and even darker than before would crop up like a weed. "Let us hope that the Zygerrians take good care of their merchandise." She muttered to herself before opening her eyes once more.

When she finally reached the coordinates she exited hyperspace, the image of a full fleet of warships in space filling her mind as she then guided herself towards the star destroyer where she could already sense her friends waiting for her upon the landing bay. "Take us inside Roo." She guided, flicking switches and preparing to land as she was cleared for entry. Sure enough when the ship landed Jupiter could see Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka waiting side by side as the hatch opened and Jupiter climbed down.

"Good to see you Jupe." Anakin said before smirking. "Oh, my apologies, of course I meant _Master_ Jupe."

"Hello there racer, I see your humour is still intact." She chuckled, giving a smile as she stopped before them. "Ahsoka, still growing taller each time I see you. You are growing up too swiftly, young one." She greeted and Ahsoka instinctively smiled, stepping closer to Jupiter as she opened her arms and the two embraced as if they had been parted for years. As Jupiter rested her chin atop Ahsoka's head, her eyes drifted towards Obi-Wan. There was something different about his smile, it was warmer than ever before and softly inviting, making Jupiter glow inwardly as a thousand words travelled between them all at once.

Eventually their connection had to be broken, however, so Jupiter averted her gaze and looked back down at Ahsoka instead. "Come, we have much to prepare for. Annie, what idiotic strategy have you formalised this time?" She asked, falling into step between Anakin and Ahsoka as they all made their way to the bridge, closer than any and all unquestionably devoted to one another.

"Hey, it sounds as if you don't have any faith in my ideas!" Anakin grinned, making Jupiter roll her eyes.

"Just so long as you are not piloting, we will at least be safe from crashing."


	48. Chapter 48

When together they had formulated a plan to infiltrate the Zygerrian home world, Jupiter had instructed that Ahsoka and she had to make a stop on a planet to pick up some new clothes to fit their roles. "Clothes? You mean, I have to _dress_ the part too?" Ahsoka asked as she took the co-pilot's seat of the small transport Jupiter was borrowing.

"Of course Ahsoka, otherwise it would not be believable." She answered before chuckling. "Do not worry, just think of this as two friends going shopping together. I have never done it before, but I hear it is good fun!" Jupiter was excited, never having had the chance to properly shop for her own clothes before and Ahsoka giggled to see the Jedi Master acting like an excited little kid. They went down to the planet where they headed for the largest city where sure enough, there were huge markets and shops for them to choose from. "Now we do not have much time, but let us enjoy this whilst we are here."

"Maybe we could pick up a souvenir for Master Skywalker and Obi-Wan." Ahsoka suggested, making Jupiter's smile widen further.

"A novel idea." She agreed, drawing Ahsoka closer to her as the thick crowds threatened to separate them. "Now Ahsoka, if we become separated, I want you to go to that building over there with the red pyramid on top. I will find you there." Jupiter instructed her. "If we are still unable to find one another, then make your way back to the shuttle and wait there, if further complications arise, contact Anakin immediately."

"As you say master, but I'm not a little kid you know." Ahsoka reasoned however Jupiter merely pulled her into a one armed embrace.

"I cannot help but be concerned for your safety, Ahsoka. You are important to a great many people, so never underestimate your value. It is essential to stay alive for your own sake, but also for the sake of others. This is why even when you become a strong Jedi Knight, you must always consider how your actions and sacrifices will affect others." Jupiter guided before suddenly brightening from the serious expression she had worn only moments prior. "Now, let us shop!"

Grabbing Ahsoka's hand Jupiter eagerly hurried into a high class dress shop, instantly beginning to browse through the items on the screen, however as Ahsoka also started to look, she squeaked in shock. "Mast…I mean, Jupiter! These prices are sky high!" Ahsoka protested however Jupiter merely winked, touching a finger to her lips.

"A word of advice, young one. When the opportunity arises for you to purchase something beautiful and high quality at the expense of someone else, seize it." Ahsoka blinked, astonished before blushing slightly, continuing to look through. Although they did not have much time, none of the dresses suited the style that either Jedi needed, so they quickly moved on. They linked arms to keep close and Ahsoka pointed ahead to where a sweet smell was coming from and they paused to gaze at the thousands of sweet treats before they pressed on.

For Ahsoka they eventually found something suitable for her character, finding several adornments also. Jupiter was about to give in and simply purchase something just because she needed to, when finally she found her attire. It was standing upon a model in a shop window and it practically begged her to try it, so she rushed inside and ordered one in her size. Ahsoka giggled again, never before having seen Jupiter act this way, it was rather refreshing.

Satisfied with the dress Jupiter also bought accessories to go with it before finally, she left the shop with her purchases. "Hurry, we are almost at the deadline and we cannot keep the others waiting." Jupiter urged and together, they raced back to the ship. Anakin was waiting, twitching slightly. The girls had been gone a little longer than expected, however just when he was about to start worrying, their ship docked in the landing bay.

"It's about time." He said before ordering that a course be set for their next destination. "Jupe, Snips, what took you so long?" He demanded to know, sending them a transmission through his communicator.

"Do not get uptight with me young man, we made it just before the deadline." Jupiter answered back with a hint of amusement to her tone. "Besides, you should never interfere when a woman is shopping, it is a serious business you know." On the other side Anakin heard Ahsoka burst into laughter, making him roll his eyes.

"Just wait by the Zygerrian cargo ship will you? I'll be down with Obi-Wan in a minute." He said before signing off. Obi-Wan looked up from where he was working, a twinkle in his eye.

"Jupiter is right you know, shopping is taken very seriously by woman all across the galaxy and you should know better than to interrupt." Anakin smirked in response, deciding to tease his former master a little as he walked over, arching an eyebrow.

"You just want to see my sister in a dress again, don't you?" He questioned, making Obi-Wan splutter and cough, taken by surprise.

"What?!" Knowingly Anakin reached out and patted his shoulder, brushing off his reaction. Anakin knew full well that Artoo had made a holographic recording of Jupiter when she had worn a dress for the first time during the trafficking incident and had shown Obi-Wan as the droid had thought that the Master Jedi would want to see her also. Obi-Wan had been speechless for a full five minutes.

"It's alright, I won't tell your little secret." Anakin continued to play, grinning slightly. "You just better hope your girlfriend doesn't find out."

"Wha-she…Anakin Satine is not my girlfriend and you are being completely ridiculous." He protested however Anakin wouldn't hear it, waving a hand dismissively as he turned and made his way down to the landing bay with a flustered and slightly embarrassed Obi-Wan following behind him.


	49. Chapter 49

Ahsoka and Jupiter got changed in the back whilst Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex piloted at the front of the commandeered Zygerrian ship. Jupiter helped Ahsoka dress first, securing all ornaments and then assuring that her robe was carefully placed over her head to leave absolutely everything concealed except for her eyes. "There, you look perfect, Ahsoka." Jupiter assured her, tapping her nose playfully before chuckling. "Remember to be wilful and rebellious, you will make a more convincing freshly caught slave that way."

"Advice from experience?" Ahsoka asked slowly, fearing she would upset Jupiter however she merely laughed in good humour.

"You have no idea, dear Ahsoka. I was a constant thorn in my old master's side. He merely tolerated me because I worked well." She informed the young padawan before getting changed herself. Ahsoka let her change privately, seeing that they were approaching the planet already.

"It looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days." Anakin mused and Jupiter peered through the door, catching a glimpse of the space port in the upper atmosphere to find it was full of ships, both coming and going.

"Hmm. Whatever is happening is attracting plenty of high class…scum." Jupiter chuckled quietly to herself, hearing the obvious disdain in his voice before concealing herself away once more, pulling the dress up and secured it as the men continued to talk at the front. Sighing softly Jupiter looked down to Artoo who was helping her to dress, holding the adornments and accessories for her, wearing the large golden headdress on his own head and it made Jupiter laugh quietly again.

"Thank you Artoo." She said and he beeped back at her. "Will you hold my lightsaber for me, please?" He beeped again and accepted Jupiter's weapon, storing it inside him so that Jupiter could finish preparing herself as they were about to land. Once she was ready, Jupiter took a deep breath for courage then began to step out from the shadows of the ship and tried to move with the grace and elegance of a rich, high class lady.

"Remind me why I'm the one playing the part of the slave?" Ahsoka asked as the others stepped off the ramp, Ahsoka folded her arms a little unhappily.

"I tried it once, I wasn't any good at it." Anakin responded simply, dressed in Zygerrian slaver robes, the large helm making his head shape look more pronounced than usual. "Besides, the role of master comes easily to me." He teased, smirking to his padawan who merely scowled.

"Really? Well, this time try to be convincing at it." Artoo beeped, signalling that Jupiter was approaching and everyone turned, however both Anakin and Obi-Wan's jaws dropped as the light slowly revealed the soft peach coloured hem of a chiffon dress which slowly curved snugly against shapely hips, Jupiter revealing herself with a blush of embarrassment. Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all. The dress was light and airy, shaping her form with a golden mesh shaping around her torso and chest, amplifying her figure.

The fabric flowed effortlessly, lighter than a feather as it gathered at her shoulders then arced down her back which was open to bare her skin, the fabric then sweeping back up to be fixed to the shoulder with an elegant pin of golden roses. To cover the scars of her arm, Jupiter had purposefully bought a high grade and good quality concealing cream that would temporarily make her skin appear smooth and flawless, hiding any evidence of scarring. The neckline was low cut, a deep sweep of loose fabric with the golden mesh firmly supporting her figure. To cover her bare neck, Jupiter wore bands of gold like a collar, the metallic strips sitting prominently on her neck to make it appear longer and more graceful, matching the bracelets at her wrists and upper arms though some were encrusted with jewels. With the bracelets at her wrists, they held up the long fabric of her gown, keeping it from brushing over the ground too much and as she lifted a hand, the cascading fabric gave her the appearance of an angel.

Most outstand, however, was the headdress. The crown of her head was supported the golden headpiece with vibrant wings framing her temples and three fine chains looping over her brow with a large diamond droplet glittering brightly in the sunlight as the crest of the headdress aligned her features, transforming her into a regal figure as her ebony hair lay loose down her back and it contrasted vividly with the gold. "Wow." Anakin whistled, everyone staring as Jupiter gradually began to lift her head.

"I feel utterly ludicrous, I would much rather be in Ahsoka's shoes right now." She announced, flicking out the cascading fabric which attached to her wrists so that she could step forwards, revealing a strappy sandal with an elegant design rising up her calves. Obi-Wan openly stared, scarcely able to believe his eyes. It was one thing to see a holographic image of Jupiter in a gown and another thing entirely to actually witness such a transformation in reality. "Let us get this over with, I feel breezes where they are not meant to exist." Ahsoka snorted, barely able to contain her laughter as Rex coughed, clearing his throat before gently nudging Obi-Wan, forcing him to recover.

"W-Well my dear, you certainly do make an impression." He said, struggling to find the right compliment. "You'll fit right in with the other…high born nobles." Jupiter wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You mean the upper class criminals whom enslave people for their own benefit." She responded, bristling as she walked past Obi-Wan and he caught her scent, subtle yet aphrodisiacal, causing him to blink in alarm as he began to imagine himself reaching out to touch her skin. Hastily he cleared his mind, clearing his throat and tugging on his collar as Anakin shot him a smirk.

"Real smooth." He noted before heading in after Jupiter, however they kept themselves separate. Jupiter worked her way towards the palace, calmly making her way through the crowds however instantly people began to part for her, bowing their heads as she kept her face severe looking and cold. It was not difficult, she loathed being here already. Jupiter followed where she saw numerous other high class and out of place characters were heading, watching as they were guided by Zygerrians into the palace.

Jupiter followed, however when a guard made her halt, his feline face growled at her. "Who are you? You are not recognised here. What business do you have on Zygerria?" He demanded to know however Jupiter merely softened her expression, giving him a beguiling smile which made him falter slightly as she lifted a hand, chuckling richly as she leaned closer and ran her fingers across his chin.

"Finally, someone strong and capable to escort me." She said, humming with a smooth and melodic voice as her fingers traced the guard's face, making him gulp, continuing to waver until Jupiter discreetly brushed her hand across his face. "You _will_ escort me inside safely and allow me to pass through unchallenged." Her soft words held a powerful authority, making the Zygerrian blink before slowly nodding his head.

"I will escort you inside safely and allow you to pass through unchallenged." He repeated before turning and leading Jupiter through the gates, giving her clearance before he then provided a personal escort to follow after all the other unsavoury characters of all dispositions. Jupiter found herself overlooking an arena where a central stage stood, simple and unsuspecting, that is until a Zygerrian entered the arena and began to address the masses.

"Your Highness, Zygerrians, and guests from a thousand worlds, our auction begins with slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity." He announced and as Jupiter strolled gracefully through the viewer's ledge, she almost froze in place when she realised what it was she was attending. A slaver's auction. "I give you Togruta from the Kiros System!" A resounding cheer responded, making Jupiter clench her jaw tightly but she gave no other indication that the news upset her. "This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than fifty thousand beings."

With that a Togruta was forced out into the open, elderly and weakened. This must be Governor Roshti from Kiros, Jupiter knew of him. It pained her to see such a gentle figure being so mistreated but she held herself back from simply going down there and destroying every single slaver she laid eyes up. "Note the compliance, virtually untrained in combat. There will be no rebellion from these slaves." However before the bidding could commence, the Queen herself stood and Jupiter looked over to her.

She was lithe and rather beautiful, her purring voice soft yet deceiving. Jupiter could see that Anakin and Ahsoka were with her, however as she searched through the crowds she could only see Rex. Where was Obi-Wan? "Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight!" Refraining from slapping a hand to her face, Jupiter turned and walked back the other way, a few eyes drifting towards her briefly as Obi-Wan was dragged out into the open as voices cheered and hurled insults. Her heart gave a painful tug, seeing his battered and abused form. They must have tortured him. "My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi. They are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate. Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic. The Jedi Order is weak, and we will help break it." The Zygerrian Queen declared.

Clenching her fists Jupiter had to once more restrain herself from simply going over there, grabbing that odious woman by the ear and giving her a good lecture on moral rights and principles. For a few minutes nothing further was done, however when Jupiter saw Anakin enter the arena with a Zygerrian whip in his hand, Jupiter lost her composure for a moment and leaned over the edge, gripping onto a pillar to watch with baited breath. "Prove to me you are a slaver." The Queen ordered, pointing down with curled claws to Obi-Wan. "Swing that whip, or die beside him."

"You leave me no choice, Highness." Anakin answered, giving her a bow before swinging the whip. He lashed it around the closest Zygerrian's neck, causing a fight to immediately break out as the Queen hissed and ordered her men to subdue them. Jupiter pulled back quickly, calculating her options before deciding to run with the other auctioneers, keeping her identity concealed. She did not leave the arena, waiting and watching, however when Ahsoka was subdued by the queen and her friends in the arena pit were captured, Jupiter disappeared with a flash, knowing that to get involved now would only result in her own capture.

She left the palace, walking quickly as she began to plan anew. It was likely that the queen would enslave Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Obi-Wan, however this may mean that she would inevitably lead Jupiter to where the Togruta people were. It was a difficult decision, but Jupiter knew it was the right one. Inserting her earpiece, Jupiter contacted Artoo. "Artoo, can you tell me what is happening at the palace? What are they doing with Anakin and the others?"

A series of sharp whistles and beeps answered and Jupiter listened carefully. "I see…stay with Anakin and Ahsoka, Artoo and keep an eye on them. I need you to return my lightsaber to me so that I can follow Obi-Wan and Rex. Can you give me their shipping details?" Artoo answered that he would do his best, the line going silent for a while before he then returned. "Alright, I'll be there." Jupiter assured him before quickly turning around, going back towards the palace however made her way to one of the market streets, glancing around before sneaking her way up a building, leaping and climbing despite her dress. In order to climb, however, she had to hitch up her skirts so that she could freely move her legs.

Glancing around to check that the way was clear, Jupiter lifted a hand and closed her eyes, searching for her connection to the crystal at the heart of her lightsaber until finally, she found it. High above in the palace, at the very edge of the balcony, was Artoo. "Alright Artoo, I can sense you. Ready to deploy?" He beeped back before releasing the lightsaber, shooting it up into the air and Jupiter waited, squinting until finally she caught something flashing in the sunlight so she instantly held her hand towards it, pulling it towards her with the Force.

Her lightsaber came willingly to her palm, making her relax the moment she had it back in her grasp. "Mission success Artoo. Be careful up there." She said to him before she jumped down, landing in a deserted alley before she continued to move forwards. Returning to the ship to pick up a cloak of pure white she had also purchased, Jupiter pulled it around her shoulder and pulled up the hood after removing the headdress, quickly fixing her communicator to her wrist and tucked her weapon and holocaster disk into one of the cloak pockets. Packing up her things, Jupiter placed everything into a backpack which she then slung over one shoulder, making sure to take all of her possessions with her.

She picked up the information Artoo had transferred to her, checking the coordinates that Obi-Wan and Rex's slave ship were destined for. "Hmm…that's the Kadavo system." She recognised, blinking before exiting the commandeered ship that Anakin had stolen from another Zygerrian. By this point the ship bearing her friends would have already left, however Jupiter was not ready to give up just yet, so she hurriedly strode to the port where ships were constantly arriving and departing from, keeping herself concealed from sight before finally she overheard the Zygerrians confirm a shipment of supplies to Kadavo.

Seeing her opportunity, Jupiter slipped aboard and tucked herself away in the cargo hold, a little irritated that it was cramped and very uncomfortable for her. There was not even enough space to change out of her dress which made her more irate. Glancing around to ensure that she would not be discovered, Jupiter sent out a transmission to Admiral Tao and Keyes, pulling out her holocaster disk and it revealed the both of them standing to attention. "General Jupiter, what can we do for you?" Tao questioned instantly, the image on the screen of someone he did not even recognise for a brief moment. Keyes was floored.

"Admiral, Keyes, I need you to bring the fleet to the Kadavo system." She instructed him quietly, keeping her voice down. "I believe the people of Kiros are being held prisoner there and they will need to be extracted immediately before it is too late."

"Understood sir, we'll make preparations right away." Keyes assured her before frowning, unable to believe that he had the good fortune to see the general dressed in such finery. "Uh…sir? Why are you dressed like that?" Jupiter pouted.

"It was my disguise and I have not had to time to change back yet. Focus on the task at hand, Keyes." She told him sternly. "The Zygerrians will know you are there the moment you exit hyperspace, so standby in a nearby system ready to move in when I give the signal."

"Copy that, we'll be ready to evacuate the Togrutas at your command, general. We'll also have extraction teams ready to move and medical units prepared." Jupiter smiled, glad that Keyes was on the ball and already anticipating her orders. It made things much simpler for her.

"Excellent, I shall be seeing you soon, Keyes." She promised before signing off, giving a sigh as she leaned back her head against a supply unit. A disturbance in the Force made her squirm with discomfort, sensing a great suffering for the people of Kiros, however she forced herself to keep herself grounded in the present. Once she arrives on the surface, Jupiter fully intended to unleash hell upon the Zygerrians.


	50. Chapter 50

Escorting herself off the ship Jupiter headed directly for the facility before her. She could hear the cries of people in pain and it made her feel greatly distressed, sensing their pain. It was easy to remain concealed for a while, however as guards became more frequent and security more intense, Jupiter was finding it increasingly difficult to avoid being seen. Somehow Jupiter managed, drifting like a phantom in white down to the mining levels where the heat and steam made her grow uncomfortably warm.

She followed her instincts, knowing that she was being drawn to Obi-Wan's presence and sure enough she found him, concealing herself with the Force so that the Zygerrians where compelled to look away and not see her as she approached a pair of Zygerrian slavers, one of whom had started to whip one of the Togrutas. "There will be punishment!"

"No stop! It was my mistake, leave him alone!" Obi-Wan quickly defended, however as the Zygerrian lashed out and kicked him across the face, Jupiter hissed. She wanted to interfere but she had to remain hidden. The longer they did not know she was there, the better.

"Now a slave gives me commands?" The Zygerrian demanded, lips curling to bare his fangs before he ruthlessly continued to lash out upon the innocent Togruta. "Beg! Beg me before this one dies because of you!" Unable to take any more of this torture, Jupiter stepped out into the open and revealed herself, a hand snatching forwards and her fingers curled viciously, grasping both Zygerrians by the throat and lifted them off the ground, choking them. Obi-Wan looked alarmed and quickly searched for the one sustaining them before his eyes fell on Jupiter, their eyes meeting.

"It appears I must come and rescue you again, sweeting." She mused to him, giving a soft smile before she flung the Zygerrians aside, knocking them unconscious to the ground and she dismissed them, walking over to Obi-Wan and Rex and with a wave of her hand, pulled off the slave collars. First she attended to the Togruta, turning him over and waving a hand over his face to compel the Force to calm him down. "Rest for a moment, you will be going home very soon." She promised.

"My dear, I have never been more glad to see you." Obi-Wan said as she set the Togruta down carefully then held out her hands, pulling Obi-Wan to his feet. His hand lifted instinctively, cupping her face as they stood almost chest to chest. "I see this is becoming quite a talent of yours."

"You provide me plenty of practice." She answered before stepping backwards, letting go of one hand but pulled him along with the other. "Come, we must free the others. Rex, are you hurt?"

"No general, I'm fine." He assured her so Jupiter smiled affectionately to her friend, brushing his cheek with the back of her fingers before giving a nod. Rex instantly launched himself onto an unsuspecting Zygerrian, locking his arms around the feline's neck as Jupiter and Obi-Wan separated, taking down the slavers one by one as quietly as possible as not to raise the alarm. They broke the collars off the enslaved people's necks and they cried quietly, thanking Jupiter deeply as they gripped onto her tightly, holding her hands and stroking her hair as they sought comfort from her refreshing presence.

"I must say my dear, your choice of apparel is quite exceptional." Obi-Wan said to her as he closed his fist and buried it into one of the slavers. "How you haven't gotten one speck of dirt on it yet astonishes me."

"I was a little preoccupied trying to rescue you _again_ to have time to alter my appearance." Jupiter answered, yanking back her skirts and slammed her foot against a Zygerrian, making him cry out before losing consciousness. "Now everyone remain calm, can anyone tell me if there are more of you still trapped?" She questioned, turning to the Togrutas who began to group together, huddling close. Jupiter was distressed by how few of them were left, bare hundreds however she hoped that more could be found.

"They keep us in a large holding bay underneath the facility." One of the women answered. "They have us working on rotational shifts, there will be some resting." Relieved, Jupiter nodded her head before turning around, drawing out her holocaster disk.

"Keyes, do you copy?"

"Right here general, we're in position." He answered immediately.

"Make the jump, I want starfighters ready to fly to draw the attention of the Zygerrians." She instructed him, drawing herself up as she pushed back the hood that framed her face. "Have the transporter vessels on the landing bay the moment you enter the atmosphere to evacuate the prisoners. Be warned, there are deflector towers with a fully rotational turret gun, I noticed them as I entered the facility. I'll send someone to take them out to allow you to attack with full force."

"Understood general. I'll send a signal when we have made our attack. I advise you be careful, I've got a bad feeling about this." He added before disappearing to carry out her orders. Standing up straight Jupiter faced Obi-Wan and Rex, making to plan their next move.

"I can go and free the rest of the Togrutas. Those towers must be disengaged if we hope to get those transports on the ground safely." She reasoned and Rex instantly stepped up.

"I'll take care of those towers. Leave it to me general."

"And I will lead the people here up to the landing bay. We will have to fight our way out, no doubt, but we do not want any more casualties." Obi-Wan added, glancing over the still rather frightened Togruta people. "Also, I think it would be wise to capture Keeper Agruss, the commander of this facility. He needs to be brought to justice."

"We will handle him if the opportunity arises, for now, our priority should be getting everyone here to safety." Obi-Wan agreed so they herded all the Togrutas into one collective group, ensuring that none of the slavers would wake up as Jupiter expectantly looked at her wrist, waiting for the signal. Finally the light flashed, making her straighten up quickly. "We must leave now, everyone stay close!" Rex and Obi-Wan led the way, guiding the people forwards and Jupiter brought up the rear, ensuring that they were not shot at from behind.

As they headed towards the landing bay, Jupiter heard the sounds of the battle in the sky. Rex quickly pulled off, racing to find his way to the gun towers, the facility shaking each time it was hit and alarms very quickly began to wail. Zygerrians ran at Jupiter from the rear, making her stop and she drew her lightsaber, ready to face them. "Jupiter!"

"Go Obi, I can handle them." She answered, already engaged in battle. Darting to the side Jupiter avoid the lash of the whip before lifting an arm, barring it to capture the stinging lash and the electricity instantly coursed through her but she merely grit her teeth against the pain, making Obi-Wan's eyes widen slightly as he witnessed her fortitude. "Is that the best you have? I am disappointed. My former slave master would whip me with at least ten times the volts if ever I displeased him." She narrowed her eyes, blue fire dancing before she hauled her arm back and dragged the Zygerrian onto her blade, slicing it across before taking down the others.

With the slavers now subdued, Jupiter turned and cast out her senses, locating the rest of the Togrutas before racing downwards, clearing everything in her path. The facility's security was engaged and doors began to lock around her, keeping her locked out however she merely plunged her lightsaber through the door and cut herself a way through, slicing the control panel to make the door jolt and slide partially open as it malfunctioned.

Guided by her senses, Jupiter finally came to a well-guarded holding bay, the massive doors locked firmly shut. "Open these doors and allow us to leave quietly and I shall allow you all to live." She offered the Zygerrians however they responded by grasping their weapons and open firing upon her. She effortlessly deflected the blaster bolts, vaulting forwards and began to cut her way through them all. It took her no time at all so she ensured that they were all defeated before walking over to the doors. The control pad had been purposefully destroyed however Jupiter could sense the panic from inside, the sound of electricity crackling in her ears and movement of something large and heavy.

Placing her lightsaber on her belt, Jupiter held out her hands then concentrated the Force, her brow furrowing as the massive doors before her began to tremble. Gradually she tremblingly began to slide them open, forcing them to part though their weight and strength made it difficult, resisting her until finally she slid her hands apart and opened the doors, revealing herself to the Togrutas as the ground they stood upon was beginning to slide away. "Keyes, send some transports to the underside of the facility with cables and jetpacks. Hurry!"

"Right away general!" He answered back as Jupiter held out her hands to calm the people.

"It is alright, I am here to rescue you." She soothed them, glancing to the floor as it continued to press them into a tighter huddle, the walls electrified to keep the frightened prisoners from touching them. "My name is Jupiter, I am a Jedi. You are safe now." She promised just as the transports arrived so she hurriedly contacted their pilots. "Alright pilots, I need you to close one side but keep the other hatch open before you rotate onto your side, be ready to catch."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am not a sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" Troopers were already commencing the operation, flying up towards the Togrutas to attach the cables or carry them down to the transports themselves, hurrying to catch them before they ran out of floor. Jupiter waited, anxiously watching and when the last of the floor disappeared, she quickly caught the rest of the people of Kiosk before they could fall, their screams cutting off short as she guided them down into the transports as they rolled back into an upright position. "We got everyone, let's get out of here!" Exhaling with relief, Jupiter turned and began to make her way back up. "Obi-Wan, the last of the Togrutas had been rescued. I am on my way to locate Keeper Agruss."

"Hold on, I shall come and find you. What is your location?" Jupiter gave him her location and direction, telling her to meet him at the command centre where she did not doubt Agruss would be hiding away, however as she ran across the open courtyard towards the main tower, the doors flung open and a hover-chair slid out, carrying a rather portly looking Zygerrian with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a greedy smirk.

"Ah! Welcome, so you are the little rat who has destroyed my command here." He noted before snapping his fingers and immediately, the courtyard became surrounded with more slavers, carrying whips, blasters and electrostaves. Jupiter twitched slightly, realising she had walked directly into Keeper Agruss's palm. "Your death will please Count Dooku infinitely." Jupiter did not agree. She preferred to stay alive.

"Surrender yourself Agruss, you have no hope of victory. My forces have already taken over this facility. It is a matter of minutes before it falls." She warned him, pointed her lightsaber hilt at him, unignited. "You have my word you shall receive a fair trial, but you _will_ be locked away for your crimes." Agruss, however, had no intention of surrendering. He would have this Jedi filth killed then escape back to Zygerria. He will not be captured.

"Kill her." He waved a hand dismissively however before he could swing his chair around, Jupiter had thrust out both hands and a powerful Force blast sent all of his men falling backwards. Launching herself forwards Jupiter's cloak rustled, a whirling mass of white as she spun around and deflected blaster bolts, masterfully rotating her body to avoid being struck and cut her way through his men, making Agruss squeak in alarm as she defeated every last one of them before finally reaching him, holding out her hand to drag him out of his chair and toss him down the steps, allowing him to fall as she began to descend, the sweep of her cloak flaring outwards as she turned around and began to descend, following after him. "Wait…wait…I am rich…I can make you very wealthy!"

"You expect a former slave to accept the begging of a slaver?" She questioned, eyes narrowed dangerously just as Obi-Wan rushed onto the scene. He stopped, looking at the scene before him before he approached Jupiter, unsure of her state of mind however as he reached her, she sheathed her lightsaber. "You are lucky your death is of no interest to me. Now, do you surrender?" Agruss paused, searching for his options before finally nodding his head.

"Good job." Obi-Wan praised and Jupiter glanced to him, giving a smile. A flash of movement caught their eye and Agruss launched himself for a blaster, snatching it up and turning it on the two Jedi however Jupiter had thrown her lightsaber at him the moment he pulled the trigger, Obi-Wan diving out the way to take her down with him, avoiding being hit. The blade pierced the slaver's chest, making him cry out before slumping, the weapon protruding upwards. "Jupiter? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan questioned, shifting his weight so that he was not crushing her.

Jupiter blinked, stunned for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, I am alright." She assured him before blushing slightly. His arm was underneath her back, holding onto her tightly as their chests pressed tightly against one another and Obi-Wan hurriedly retreated, climbing to his feet and quickly helped Jupiter to stand also.

"My apologies, I should have been a little more tactful."

"No need to be sorry, Obi, you reacted upon instinct." She answered, glancing to the Zygerrian slaver before sighing. Opening her hand her lightsaber flew back to her possession just as the facility shook, exploding as the starfighters continued to tear it apart. "Keyes, do we have confirmation that all prisoners have been evacuated?"

"Yes sir, everyone is safe and sound. General Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka have also arrived, they are joining us aboard the _Sagacious_ now."

"Excellent. Now, if you do not mind…perhaps you would like to send someone to rescue myself and General Kenobi?" She suggested humorously, falling against Obi-Wan as another hit shook the courtyard and he quickly steadied her. "We do not particularly care to be buried with this facility, you know."

"Right away sir!" Keyes reported and Jupiter lowered her wrist, looking around to Obi-Wan and gave him a nod of thanks as a transporter headed for their location.

"Well, I think we can safely say this mission was a great success, my dear." He mused, making Jupiter chuckle.

"I agree, sweeting, I agree."


	51. Chapter 51

A colossal boom shook the _Sagacious_ and Jupiter was wrenched to the side, gripping onto the holocaster tightly to maintain her balance though Keyes had instinctively grounded his hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling. "That rusted up droid isn't letting up." He growled as they both recovered their stances once the shaking had stopped. "He has us outnumbered."

"Perhaps but that has never been an issue before, Keyes." Jupiter reminded him as she continued to track her troops movements in their starfighters. "Hunter Squad, proceed to attack the left assault ship in attack formation. Goose, you have three vultures on your tail. Shake them off by flying between the gun towers at speed, prepare to abort quickly before you hit the enemy bridge."

"Yes sir!" Goose answered and proceeded with her orders, diving down and flew between the towers who gunned at him, rotating to avoid being hit anywhere major, however as the vultures flew after him they all got shot down in the crossfire, the two towers then taking the other out with a mass explosion, putting a dent in General Grievous's ship. "Yeah! Take that you clankers!" Jupiter chuckled softly before continuing to direct from the bridge where she could see everything.

"Striker Squad, adopt a square formation and lead as many vultures as you can collect towards the portside enemy flagship where Frenzy Squad will be waiting for you. Disengage immediately so you are not caught in the fire and watch out for any remaining gun towers that Frenzy Squad may have missed."

"Copy that Orange Leader, we're coming in hot." The squadron leader answered and Jupiter turned around to look out the huge windows to see the space battle raging heavily. They had stumbled across General Grievous by accident however Jupiter had seized the opportunity, quickly engaging to try and pin him down. After reporting to the council, they had agreed that to capture Grievous was a top priority, so Jupiter had flung herself completely into the battle. Although she wanted to be out there fighting alongside her men, she was needed on the bridge to direct them so that they had the best possible chance to secure the enemy.

"Keyes, how is our little project coming along?" She requested, glancing across to her commander who stepped forwards to report.

"Preparations are nearly complete. Are you sure this is wise, sir? I advise that you reconsider, it will be extremely dangerous and possible will kill you this time." He informed her bluntly, his nerves wracked with worry for the newest plot Jupiter had concocted. An eyebrow arched ever so slightly, the corner of her mouth tilting upwards at Keyes's obvious disapproval of her plan.

"I will be fine, Keyes. Nothing has killed me yet though plenty have tried."

"Precisely. Your luck is bound to run out sooner or later, sir." He looked her dead in the eye, his expression not hiding the fact that he heavily disapproved of what Jupiter intended to do however she waved a hand dismissively, still smiling.

"You know I very rarely listen to your advice, Keyes, it is usually far too sensible for my liking." Turning back to the battle, she watched as the assault vessel was finally destroyed, Hunter Squad veering around to ensure that it was completely destroyed. "Excellent work Hunters, continue your focus on Grievous's ship, draw its fire away from the _Sagacious_. Admiral Tao, how are defences?"

"Shields are holding however we have taken heavy damage regardless." He responded as he hurriedly directed things from below. "They have also taken out our starboard defences, our weapons are operating at minimum capacity."

"Turn the ship to a forty five degree angle, protect the starboard side and amplify the shield generators as much as you can. Even if you must use energy from elsewhere. Anything that is not absolutely necessary, you may deactivate for the time being." Admiral Tao saluted before carrying out her orders, the ship beginning to swing around slowly so that the enemy could not hit their weakened side and find a way through their defences.

"Sir, I've just received word. The _Hammerfell_ is complete." Instantly Jupiter turned on her heel, making her way towards the exit.

"Keyes, order the men to proceed as planned. If there are any complications then contact me immediately. Admiral Tao, you have the bridge." She announced before hastily leaving. Keyes watched her go, tormented. She was so reckless, but her bravery only made her even more inspiring. There was no one else like her in the entire universe, he was sure of it.

"You'll be the death of me…Jupiter." He murmured under his breath so quietly that no one else heard him. He rarely said her name aloud, mostly when no one else was near him to hear, however sometimes he could not help himself. Shaking his head he resumed his professionalism, striding forwards to continue commanding the men as Jupiter reached the main hanger.

A large ship awaited her, one they had salvaged from a previous space battle against the Separatists. It was heavily armoured and had been rather difficult to defeat, so they had boarded and commandeered it instead. Now that it was cleared of droids and reprogramed, Jupiter intended to take it and use it against Grievous. With all repairs and adjustments now complete, the men stood to attention in their unit, waiting as the general walked towards them. "Good work, all of you. You have my deepest thanks." She said and they all smiled minutely, an air of pride glowing within them. "Carry on as you were."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am _not_ a sir."

"Sir yes sir!" Jupiter released a laugh as she climbed aboard the _Hammerfell_. She had renamed it after capturing it and it was built to punch through blockades, perfect for what Jupiter had in mind. Seating herself down at the controls she activated the ship, flicking the switch to engage thrusters and began to levitate off the ground. "Open hanger doors, the _Hammerfell_ is ready to proceed." Jupiter informed, contacting the bridge and Admiral Tao's voice answered.

"Affirmative, you are clear to advance." As the doors began to slide open, Jupiter lifted the ship out of the hanger and piloted it forwards, angling it to come around in an arc. Flexing her fingers around the joystick Jupiter exhaled, calmly moving the _Hammerfell_ to align it directly with General Grievous's ship.

"Sir, I really must protest. Are you sure you don't want me to organise a boarding party to take the ship instead?" Keyes questioned her urgently and Jupiter could hear the concern in his voice for her safety.

"The ship is well protected, Keyes, I shall be alright." She reassured him. "Commencing assault, wish me luck Keyes."

"Good luck…sir…" Putting the thrusters at full capacity, Jupiter charged forwards in the _Hammerfell_ , gaining speed as she made sure that her calculations were correct, putting her in direct path of Grievous's command ship. Once the ship was moving forward at speed, Jupiter activated the barrier in front of the glass windows and put the shields up to maximum. This was it. Strapping herself in Jupiter braced herself for the impact, which came with a huge tearing of metal and grating sounds which rang in her ears, the force of the blow jolting her entire body as the _Hammerfell_ collided with the command ship, punching through its exterior.

When everything finally became still, Jupiter blinked, rubbing her head gingerly before sighing with relief. "Of all my wild ideas…someone really must talk me out of these insane concoctions." She muttered to herself before quickly unstrapping herself from the seat and ran to the exit hatch, grabbing her oxygen mask on the way to make sure that she would have breathable air. Securing it to her belt as she reached the centre of the ship, she opened the hatch and dropped through, mask on her face however as she glanced around her, she found that she was faced with an entire battalion of droids, all classes and models included. "Well, it is no less than expected." She murmured, standing upright before flicking out her wrist, orange blade appearing.

"Greetings Jedi…welcome aboard _my_ ship." A nasally and mechanic voice spoke, the sound of sharp claws clanging against the ground reaching Jupiter as none other than General Grievous himself walked forwards, emerging from within the safety of his droids. "I was expecting someone of more calibre to be sent to destroy me, I am disappointed. Is this the best the Jedi has to offer?" He demanded, making Jupiter's eyes narrow.

"Perhaps they thought that I am all that you are worth sparing for." She returned and this made Grievous bristle, glaring at her with angry yellow eyes. Jupiter did not look away, holding her ground until finally, Grievous turned and began to stomp away.

"Kill the Jedi! Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." Immediately weapons were trained on Jupiter however she smirked knowingly, a finger brushing against her bracer to activate the signal for her troops to move in. "Don't worry, I shall soon send all your Jedi friends to join you in death."

"I look forward to greeting them." Jupiter answered. "However…perhaps you might like to hold onto something." She warned before all at once, the entire ship was jolted to the side. Expecting the blow, Jupiter leaped up to vault over the droids as most fell over, yelling in confusion and General Grievous had to dig his claws into the ground in order to steady himself. Jupiter thrust out a hand, Force pushing a number of droids out of her way in a wide arc, sweeping them aside then proceeded to carve her way through them, her focus directly turned towards General Grievous who proceeded to try and escape. Not having much time, Jupiter slammed her palm into the ground, a shock wave racing through it to power all droids down, allowing her to race after Grievous. He scuttled like a spider, racing along the ground and up the walls as Jupiter tore after him. "Do not run like a coward, fight for your honour!" She called after him but a menacing laugh was his only reply.

Sensing droids approaching from the turning to her left, Jupiter held out her hand which held her lightsaber and cut at open space, her blade finding the two droids and before they could even start with alarm, they crumbled into a heap. Having enough of chasing after Grievous, Jupiter slowed down, pushing her hand towards the general before suddenly dragging him back, ripping him from the wall with the Force then quickly cut off his escape, blocking the way. "Face me." She challenged, holding her lightsaber with both hands in front of her. "You spineless machine."

"Very well, I shall carve you to little pieces!" He declared, releasing his second set of bionic arms and drew no less than four lightsabers, flashing brightly as he began to rotate them in a fast circle, approaching Jupiter menacingly. Her instincts drove her left, quickly slicing across to block the neck attack from the right, twisting the angle of her weapon to then deflect once more. She barely even had time to think, reacting as General Grievous pushed her backwards, his aggressive style ripping into the metal frame of the hallway. "You must be the Jedi General with no last name. Jupiter, is it not?"

"My reputation precedes me." Jupiter responded coolly, hacking down at Grievous before quickly spinning several tight circles, deflecting the general with expert precision before she punched with her lightsaber and burned a hole through his shoulder, making him cry out with a tight wheeze, coughing as his components began to spark. Not allowing one small victory to overcome her, Jupiter pushed the offensive, taking advantage of the general's distraction to slice off two of his arms, severing the lightsabers from his control but then held out her hand, reclaiming one so that she now possessed two. The blue blade answered her call and she stood, ready to fight once more. "Do you still believe me to be of low quality, general?"

"Agh!" He snarled, glowering with intense hatred as the ship continued to shake, coming under heavy fire from Jupiter's troops. "Jedi scum!"

"I have been called worse." Grievous flew at her, swinging his lightsaber wide however Jupiter rotated her body underneath it, spinning quickly before jumping up, clearing the next blow but then Grievous managed to backhand Jupiter, splitting open her lip. She tasted blood, making her pause slightly to wipe it away before returning to the fight. Around them the ship was beginning to break, cracks appearing in the walls as they both duelled with duo wielding, Jupiter's confrontational style amplifying with the second weapon.

"Ugh! You are in my way!" Coughing with a sickly sound, Grievous lashed out with his foot and attempted to kick Jupiter aside however she dodged, twisting around and with both blades cut through the foot, earning another rage of pain before she pushed out her hand, sending Grievous flying backwards. Taking the opportunity, he tried to escape, crawling quickly and Jupiter hurried to give chase, wanting to reach him before he got to the escape pods.

"Keyes, order the men to hold fire on the command ship, I have Grievous in my sights and he is almost subdued. Hold fire!"

"Yes sir!" A few seconds later the trembling stopped, the attacks ceasing which allowed Jupiter to run a little more accurately, however before she could capture Grievous, he ejected from an escape pod and headed directly down towards the surface, calling his droid army to follow him. Jupiter almost cursed, growling in irritation as she strode away to return to the _Hammerfell_.

"Keyes, track and trap that escape pod! We want Grievous alive for questioning but if absolutely necessary, shoot it down." Jupiter ordered him. "Do not let Grievous reach the surface."

"Yes sir, right away." Keyes answered but then continued. "There's a transmission coming from General Skywalker, I'm transferring it now." Hand going to her belt Jupiter pulled out her holocaster, switching it on so that Anakin appeared. He looked terrible, stricken with grief and Jupiter immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Annie? What's…?"

"Jupe…I don't know how to tell you this." He began, cutting her off. Jupiter had never seen him so distraught. Wait, now that she thought about it, the last time he had looked this way was when he had come to give her the news that Shmi had passed away. "It's Obi-Wan…"

"Obi? What's happened Anakin? Tell me immediately!" Jupiter demanded to know, sensing that droids were coming after her but she ignored them, gripping onto her holocaster with both hands in desperation. "Is he injured? Does he need to be rescued? Tell me Anakin, tell me!" Lifting his eyes, the words that Jupiter feared the most shattered her soul to pieces.

"He's dead."

For a moment, everything around Jupiter blurred out of focus. Initially she thought it was her imagination, but then she realised that there were tears in her eyes, hot and salty as they slid endlessly down her cheeks. Dead. Obi-Wan, he can't be dead. Jupiter had not felt the Force tremble with the disturbance. It cannot be true.

"You are lying…he cannot be dead, you are mistaken Annie!" Jupiter cried desperately, her voice hoarse as her heart pounded painfully in her chest and her skin turned to ice as Anakin slowly lifted his hand and showed her the necklace that she had given Obi-Wan to carry for her.

"Jupiter, I saw him die. I was right there. I was right there and I couldn't save him." He told her, anger in his voice however Jupiter could not hear him any longer. The air and her surroundings began to rattle, trembling under the weight of her grief. "Jupe? Jupiter? What's happening? I'm losing my transmission!" Desperately Anakin called out to his sister, seeing her drop to her knees as she began to sob, shoulders trembling before all at once, she released a heart destroying outcry which cut off the transmission.

Jupiter had crushed the holocaster with her bare hands, collapsing to the ground as she powered her fists into the floor, creating a large dent as she spent all of her grief, denial and anguish into her voice, dispelling it into her surroundings just as the droids rushed at her. Under the force of her power, they were sent soaring backwards, crushed and electrocuted as the green lighting sparked off her entire body, powerful bolts electrifying the power circuits and they instantly exploded. Everything around her quaked, her tortured sobs becoming lost in the booms of thunder and raging intensity as fire burst from every opening, the entire ship becoming engulfed with lightning.

From the _Sagacious_ , Keyes saw the command ship break in half and then break again, green lightning dancing across it and even from where he stood, he could feel the power that made everything around him tremble. The transmission had played at the bridge also, he knew what had caused this sudden outburst of energy. Grief. Pure, blind grief. His general was in pain and he was too far away to reach her. For the time being. "Get a rescue squad ready NOW!" He bellowed, turning to rush away however Admiral Tao called him back.

"You're too late, commander." With a final explosion, Grievous's command ship burst into a wreckage of a thousand pieces. All colour drained from his face, staring. No. It cannot be, the general…where was the general? "Search the wreckage immediately. We must find the general and quickly! She will not survive out there for long." Keyes was glad someone took command as he was too paralysed to even think, staring at the catastrophic debris that now floated aimlessly. Let her be alive, let her be…

"Sir! I'm receiving contact from the _Hammerfell_ , it's still functioning!" One of his men called out and instantly, Keyes was jolted awake, his trembling body barely able to walk as he stumbled towards the window and sure enough, the _Hammerfell_ was flying towards the surface.

"Admiral Tao, Keyes. Organise as many search units as you can, we must locate General Grievous before he escapes." Never before had Keyes been so relieved to hear the general's voice as she made contact with the _Sagacious_. She had boarded the _Hammerfell_ before the explosion. She was safe. "Destroy the last of the enemy fleet, I do not want even a spare part to be left untouched. I shall proceed to the surface, find me there."

"Yes sir, we shall be right behind you." Tao answered, seeing that Keyes was still a little too overwhelmed to speak. "It is good to know that you are alright, general." He said before signing off. Jupiter gripped onto her joystick until her knuckles turned white. She was wrought with pain but she cleared her mind and tried to focus on her task at hand. Since the command ship had been destroyed, Grievous has no reinforcements except that which he managed to land on the surface with.

Inside her head, it was turmoil. Thoughts ran around in circles and she could not concentrate. She felt a huge and terrible loss in her heart, yet her senses simply could not accept that Obi-Wan was gone. It did not make sense to her, the Force did not tremor with his death, she did not feel the same sense that she always had whenever someone close to her passes on. For the time being, she refused to believe Anakin's words until she could verify for herself. At the moment, she had a mission to accomplish and it took priority.

Landing the _Hammerfell_ , Jupiter exited and instantly moved towards the crash site. Grievous and his droids were already gone. Above her Jupiter heard the sound of the search ships approaching so she moved towards them, fixing her hands tightly behind her back. Keyes jumped out of the transport first, searching the landscape before moving towards the general once he had located her. "General. All men are ready for your orders." He informed her so she inclined her head.

"Search the perimeter. I want units on the ground and up in the air in all directions. Inform Admiral Tao that if any droid ship attempts to enter the atmosphere, he is to destroy it at all costs." She listed off. "Where is the nearest settlement?"

"Two miles that way, sir." Keyes pointed off into the distance and Jupiter followed his direction, unable to see due to the tall pine trees. "It's a small town but they have technology and I believe they are a lumber community."

"Then we will start our search there. Have a ship sent there directly." Beginning to walk forwards, Keyes quickly carried out her orders, notifying the men of their duties before hurrying after the general who looked sterner faced than usual. There were still tear stains drying on her cheeks.

"Um…sir…about General Kenobi…my deepest condolences. He was a good man." He tried to console her however his training had not prepared him for this kind of situation. What else was he meant to say? Was there a protocol for comforting a grieving woman? Keyes was at a loss, however he was glad when the general finally sighed.

"Thank you Keyes, I am sorry if I am a little out of sorts. Obi and I…we were very close."

"I understand sir, if there's anything I can do for you, let me know. I don't exactly know how I am supposed to try and console you, it's not exactly in my programming." He admitted, however thankfully, Jupiter chuckled at this. At least there was a hint of a smile now, the general powering onwards with limitless fortitude.

"You are kind Keyes, but your presence is consoling enough." She reassured him, the men that were searching along with them moving quickly to keep up with her fast pace.

"General, we have confirmation that Grievous is at the settlement to the southeast, he is taking the civilians captive." One of the pilots in the air reported and Jupiter instantly grit her teeth.

"That coward, using the innocents as hostages. I forbid it!" She declared before signalling for everyone to pick up the pace. They stopped upon a rise, surveying the ground and Jupiter looked down to the small town, seeing the residents being all herded to the centre, droids holding blasters at them to keep them under control.

"Those rusted clankers, I'll blast the lot of 'em." Jett whispered determinedly as he looked down through his binoculars as Cooper and Eagle Eye stood next to him, also mapping out the land.

"They've got no heavy artillery. No tanks, not even any rollers. This will be easy." Cooper mused however beside him, Fuse started to pound his fist into his palm in anticipation, wanting to rip those droids apart with his bare hands.

"I say we take them all out now. Before that slime ball tries to escape again." He growled, making everyone start quickly, hurrying to try and cool their temperamental comrade down.

"We can't do that, those people down there will be the first to die!" Eagle Eye hissed but Fuse merely shrugged.

"People die in war. So what?" Jupiter shot him a filthy look, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, knowing that the general was not happy with his response so he fell quiet, stepping back and away from the edge of the cliff. Returning to observing her surroundings, Jupiter noted how the town had been built inside a dried up riverbed, a dam built further upstream to hold back a mountain of water, allowing it through in a much smaller, controlled rate whilst the town itself was built upon strong supports, keeping it above water level.

"What's the plan general?" Keyes questioned quietly, unsure of what to suggest. This time, he had no advise to give so he depended on the quick thinking of his general.

"We negotiate." She answered simply, turning aside. "Have a platoon stay here and another put down on the opposite cliff. The rest will surround the village but no one is to open fire unless I distinctly give the order." Beginning to make the journey down towards the town, Jupiter carefully tried to think of what else she could do to free the people but also capture Grievous, however the general now had her in check. She refused to put the lives of those innocent people at risk. Even if it meant letting Grievous go.

Keyes relayed the orders, getting the men into position as he and several others followed the general down, abseiling the cliff before finally, they slowly began to walk forwards into the settlement. They were met with battle droids who carefully kept their weapons trained on them. Everyone made sure to make no sudden movements, entering the town square where General Grievous stood on top of a statue which he had demolished, looking down with loathing as Jupiter was pushed forwards, a blaster gun pressing into her back so she complied, glancing to the terrified faces of the people around her. Keyes grit his teeth. He did not like this situation at all. Remaining calm Jupiter stopped walking when Grievous leaped down from his pedestal, landing on the ground with a crunch as he breathed his foul breath in her face before coughing.

"Perhaps I underestimated your skill, Jedi, however your lightsaber will not save you here."

"What is it you want, Grievous? Please, do not make these people suffer when they have no part in this conflict." Jupiter tried to reason with him, however he snarled, clenching his mechanic fist close to her face.

"You are in no position to make demands, Jedi! Here is my bargain. Allow me to leave this filthy planet and I shall not bury these people underwater." He jerked a finger towards the dam and Jupiter dreaded his next words. "My droids have already set up the charges. It is set to blow at the push of a button. Try to stop me and everybody dies."

"You are cruel, General Grievous. I will one day _personally_ ensure that you see your end." Jupiter promised, eyes narrowing dangerously before she exhaled, calming herself. "But I accept. You are free to leave, none of my men will confront you. Just please, deactivate the charges and let these people go." She pleaded, earning a sinister laugh from the general in front of her.

"As expected from sentimental Jedi, putting the lives of others before yourself. However…I am not feeling very merciful today." Eyes narrowing to slits, Grievous pressed the trigger hidden behind his back and immediately the dam blew, water rocketing into the air from the force of the blast and Jupiter whirled around in horror. "Now you shall die with these filth!" Grievous declared before hurrying away, jumping onto vulture droid that had managed to escape the battle, riding it to flee for his life. "Kill them all!"

The droids instantly advanced on the villages who began to scream and cry, begging for mercy. Jupiter acted quickly, throwing out both hands to deter the droids momentarily, gaining a bare few seconds. "Protect the villagers!" Keyes spun around and shot down the droids escorting them, blowing off their heads as the snipers on top of the cliffs also received the order, carefully picking their targets to shoot them down one by one.

Flying around Jupiter raced forwards, the rush of water aiming directly for the town, tall and frothing angrily as it threatened to consume all in its path. Jupiter did not think, she simply reacted. As she reached the edge of the town, she grounded her stance, shifting one foot backwards before all at once, thrust out her hands.

The wall of water suddenly separated, parting around Jupiter as she held back a broad section, the unrelenting force of the river raging around the edges of the town, redirecting them with all of her strength. All mouths dropped, staring as the water wall grew larger and larger the greater mass it accumulated, halted by the strength of one Jedi alone as slowly, Jupiter's skin began to radiate, connecting almost completely with the Force, using its strength to overcome this trial.

In all the time Jupiter held off the river, she dared not even breath, bowing her head and pushing against the obstacle that she faced as the people of the town cowered, gripping onto one another tightly in fear until slowly, the water began to subside, its towering height gradually diminishing as the river ran its course, returning to original flow and it rushed harmlessly underneath the city, a little higher than before but not enough to cause harm.

With her entire body aching, Jupiter finally dropped her hands, exhaling and inhaling deeply as Keyes and her men rushed towards her. "General? General are you alright?"

"Yes. Where's Grievous?" She questioned, her voice lacking in strength but somehow she managed to continue standing, holding herself upright through sheer willpower alone.

"Gone sir but we're following him. A droid ship managed to get to him before we could and they made the jump to hyperspace but we managed to lock in on their signature before they left, we'll find them as soon as possible, sir." Keyes responded so Jupiter nodded her head. The chase would continue, it seemed. She was about to order everyone to return to the ship when the townsfolk approached her, looking with teary eyes of gratitude.

"Thank you Jedi…thank you. You saved our lives." One of them said, taking her hands and kissing them ardently, making her blink in surprise before he then let go and gestured back to the destroyed monument. "We will honour you with a statue, you shall be hailed as our hero for as long as we live!"

"Please, that's not necessary. Saving your lives is reward enough." She tried but they were insistent, making her remain just a little while longer as someone took a holographic picture to sculpt from, however Jupiter was perplexed as they surrounded her, asking so many questions that she could not even answer before more bombarded her. Much to her immense gratitude, Keyes finally broke through the crowd and rescued the general, pulling her free as a transport approached. "I am sorry but I must go now. If I could I would stay longer and help you rebuild your dam but I must go after Grievous."

"Good luck Jedi! Farewell!" They all cheered and waved her off as she blushed, drawing back away from them with a tired sigh.

"General?" Shaking her head to focus her thoughts, Jupiter opened her eyes and looked directly at Keyes.

"Find Grievous."


	52. Chapter 52

Grievous managed to escape after several days' pursuit, much to Jupiter's annoyance. She vowed she would catch up with him eventually, however for now he scurried back to whatever hole from whence he came. Jupiter had managed to recover the blue bladed lightsaber from him and she returned it to the temple where it was identified and placed at the tomb of its owner to honour them before it would then later be sealed away in the vaults.

Disappointed in her inability to find Grievous, Jupiter returned to the Jedi Temple in low spirits. She had gone to see Obi-Wan's tomb the moment she had come back, standing before it with deep sadness and remorse in her heart. Jupiter could not let him go, even though all of her teachings and principles demanded that she did so. It was impossible. She loved him too much. As a friend, as a comrade and so much more. All the memories flooded back to her as she stood with her head bowed, grey hood brought low over her face to hide her grief.

"Why so sad, my dear?" Instantly Jupiter's head jerked upwards, eyes widening in shock and disbelief. That was his voice, she was certain of it, yet it was nothing like when she had heard Qui-Gon speaking to her, Obi-Wan was…really there. Slowly she turned her head, seeing him standing there just as she knew him. Tall and leanly muscled, handsome with the same beautiful eyes that she adored with all her being. Behind him emerged Anakin, Ahsoka, Master Yoda and also Master Windu, however Jupiter did not even notice them as she slowly turned around, still unable to believe what her mind was telling her was real. Obi-Wan was alive. "Now, I have a lot to explain so please…!"

Without a word Jupiter grabbed Obi-Wan with the Force, eyes narrowing in fury as she wrenched back her arm and with a yelp of surprise, Obi-Wan went shooting directly towards Jupiter who closed a fist and swung it with all her might, baring her teeth as she punched Obi-Wan directly in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. Anakin winched, smirking to himself. "Ouch, had to see that coming." Ahsoka shot him a look as everyone else just blinked, startled.

Massaging his jaw, Obi-Wan tried to work the feeling back as Jupiter loomed over him, her expression unforgiving. "Alright, I probably deserve that." Still unable to voice her internal wrath, Jupiter struck out her hand and lifted him back off the floor, making him struggle as he was dragged upwards by his robes. "Now, now, let's not be too hasty…"

"I have nothing to say to you, Kenobi. You…you…deceiving scoundrel!" With a growl Jupiter flung Obi-Wan aside, allowing him to land on the floor once more as she spun around to stride away, knowing full well that she would only end up hurting someone if she stayed there any longer. He was alive, she knew it. She knew he could not have been dead, but that pain had still been lingering in her chest despite her desperate hopes that Anakin had been wrong.

"Wait! Jupiter please, allow me to explain." He pleaded however Jupiter continued to leave, seething in fury.

"Then file a report. I shall read it if the mood strikes." With that she disappeared. In truth, Jupiter ran away to hide her tears as they started to fall, relief and elation filling her to the core, however Obi-Wan did not know this, seeing only her anger as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"She really is angry with me this time." He noted as Anakin clapped a hand on the shoulder.

"Well what do you expect? You fake your own death then come back just to say hello? Of course she's angry." He said with good humour as the two Grand Masters glanced at one another, a little bewildered to what they had just witnessed. "Still, all things considered, that went better than I thought it would. I was sure she'd kill you for real." Obi-Wan only frowned, considering going after her though he looked down when Ahsoka spoke softly.

"Master Jupiter destroyed Grievous's command ship all by herself when she had heard you were killed. She went through one of her episodes because of the distress." This was news to him and Obi-Wan quickly looked up once more and made to go after Jupiter, however Anakin quickly gripped his arm to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My sister still has a foul temper from when we were kids. No amount of Jedi training could drum that out of her. When she's angry, she is _angry_." Anakin emphasised however Obi-Wan went anyway, not wanting to leave things as they were between them. Anakin did not try to stop him again, sighing with a shake of his head. Following after Jupiter, Obi-Wan managed to locate her standing on a balcony overlooking the sunset, her favourite place and time of day. She was quiet and he could no longer sense her anger so he approached her, stepping slowly as his hand reached up to his neck to slip off the gift she had given him.

Turning her head slightly, Jupiter allowed Obi-Wan to approach however she refused to meet his gaze, fingers clenched tightly as she leaned against the balcony. When Obi-Wan presented her with the necklace, however, she slowly turned to look down at it, sensing the memory and age it now carried in its weathered appearance. It was scratched, a little chipped and the cord had been replaced with a chain due to it breaking at one point, however it was still the same in her mind's eye. "If you wish it, I will return this to you." Obi-Wan murmured softly, his voice repentant and apologetic. For a brief moment Jupiter considered taking it, however after a slight debate in her mind, she pushed it back towards him.

"It is yours to keep, Obi-Wan. Now and forever." Finally she turned to face him, eyes lifting to meet his as they stood close together. Nodding his head, Obi-Wan returned it around his neck, carrying it faithfully on her behalf and Jupiter touched the pendant nostalgically, tracing its shape with her finger as the handkerchief in her pocket seemed to grow a little heavier. "You idiot." She breathed, pressing her eyes shut and resting her head against his chest. "You absolute moron."

"Forgive me, my dear, but it was necessary. You see…"

"I don't want to know. Not just yet." Jupiter softly cut him off, her hand resting against his heart to sense it pulse reassuringly underneath her palm. "I am just glad that you are alive, that is all." Obi-Wan chuckled with amusement as his hands lifted to rest against her back and shoulder, rising momentarily again to brush back a lock of her raven hair.

"Yes, I felt that rather personally." He agreed, feeling his jaw still ache from where she had hit him. "I truly am sorry, my dear. I wish I could have told you sooner but the council decided that complete secrecy was required." Jupiter answered by nodding her head, signalling she understood. "Let us put this business behind us so that we don't have to remember."

"Agreed." Pulling back her head, Jupiter stayed with Obi-Wan's arms around her, one hand resting against his arm as she reached up and tenderly began to brush her fingers against his beard, tracing the neatly trimmed hairs before tucking aside his hair, her hand gracing over his skin and Obi-Wan leaned into the touch slightly. There was no one else with a touch as warm and loving as Jupiter's. When she looked at you, all previous arguments and anger fell away as you became anew, her trusting and affinitive orbs drawing you into their security.

"Jupiter." Obi-Wan began, feeling an urgent insistency beginning to push against his chest other than his accelerated heart rate. He had been contemplating telling Jupiter of her parentage for a long time now, however the moment just never seemed to be right, until now. "There is something I must tell you."

"Not now, sweeting." Jupiter answered, leaning her head back against his chest once more. "It can wait until another time. Right now, all I want is to watch the sunset with you." And with that, the moment passed and Obi-Wan relented, drawing Jupiter in closer as she turned her head to look towards the setting sun, their eyes gazing off into the distance as they stood close against one another, reassured by the other's presence until finally, the light disappeared and they were surrounded by the beauty of twilight.


	53. Chapter 53

Despite Obi-Wan's death being false, the shock of the ordeal made Jupiter realise something extremely important. Her feelings went far beyond that of friendship and were most certainly nothing of the sibling sort. Of course, Jupiter had suspected that her love for Obi-Wan was more serious than she had first realised, but they had grown up so close in companionship that she had not realised exactly how deep those feeling ran until she had come close to losing him. It was something she did not intend to repeat.

Of course, there was no chance that Jupiter could tell Obi-Wan and expect that he reciprocate those emotions as they both had a duty to the Order, and attachments were strictly forbidden. Jupiter was confident that she could carry these feelings in peace, she was not some witless young girl, there was no need to be overcome with her emotions. She was quite happy to lock them away at the back of her heart where she could open them up again in private and keep them close to her.

"Sir?" Keyes spoke, waking Jupiter from her trance. "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes, forgive me, I was miles away." She answered, touching her head as she recovered her thoughts. It was time to focus, Jupiter cannot allow herself to be led astray by her emotions. "What is our situation?" Keyes stood to attention to report, however the moment he did so Jupiter merely looked at him, pursing her lips with amusement so he cleared his throat and relaxed.

"Well general, the men have finished delivering the supplies to the refugees here and we are ready to move on, sir." Keyes reported and Jupiter smiled, turning her head to look over the excited smiles and rounds of laughter filling the city as her men helped carry supplies to the depraved citizens caught in conflict of the war.

"That is good news. Amidst all this war and bloodshed, it is a wonderful change to see such joy." Jupiter murmured before turning back around to continue working on the holocaster, completing her report. "Once the supplies have been transferred, have all men return to the transports so that we can move onto our next destination."

"Yes sir, of course." Keyes answered dutifully, however he paused for a moment, noticing that the general seemed a little more tense and distracted than usual. "Sir…is there something wrong?"

"Hm? No Keyes, I am alright." Chuckling softly to herself, Jupiter rubbed her forehead again. It had been aching for a while now and she could not shake this growing presence she seemed to sense, a dark presence, sinister and powerful. Perhaps it was also the reason why Jupiter found herself so distracted. "I only sense that there is something out there in the universe, growing in power. It is nothing good, rest assured of that."

"With respect, sir, but when has anything strange happening been a good thing? Usually it means someone is about to blast us to pieces or we end up running for our lives." Keyes answered bluntly, making Jupiter relaxed as she turned a grateful sigh to him. Her smile drew Keyes's attention to her lips and he noticed a slim scar on her lower fold where she had fought Grievous and he had split it open. Jupiter had not wanted treatment for such a minor wound, however it had left its mark. It did not detract from her handsomeness, however. In fact the flaw brought a weathered sense of experience to her features, a betrayal to the fact that Jupiter had been in many battles and survived.

"You are indeed correct, Keyes. Come, there are more who need our help." Saluting, Keyes turned and went to make the necessary preparations. Once everyone was back on board the transports and had returned to the ships, Jupiter ordered that they move to the next mark, a planet whom the Separatists had devastated with an invasion until Master Mundi had been able to repel them, however the consequences left the human settlement torn to pieces.

Although racked with war, the people welcomed and greeted Jupiter and her men openly when they landed, eagerly helping to unload the supplies. "We thank you, Master Jedi, our people will begin to heal from this conflict with the aid of the Republic." The city governor stated, bowing to Jupiter who returned the gesture.

"It is my privilege to bring relief to your people. We will do everything we can to help." Jupiter promised before looking towards Keyes. "Get those generators up and running, take Roo, Sparks, Crosswire and Luck to try and repair the communications and electric grid. The sooner we have this city back up and running the better it will be for these people." Jupiter began to direct, calm and focused, though she noticed several children peering around from a corner, staring at her whilst trying to conceal themselves. She smiled and winked at them, making them giggle. "Cooper and Jett, I want you to investigate the reservoir where the city gets it water. We need to bring the water back quickly or there will be more suffering."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am-! Oh never mind, just hurry back once you have something to report." Jupiter sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The quiet pattering of feet made her stand up a little straighter, sensing younglings behind her and sure enough when Jupiter turned around, several pairs of curious eyes blinked up at her. "Why hello there." She greeted softly, the children all gasping.

"Are you really a Jedi? Do you have a laser sword and everything?" One of the boys asked so Jupiter chuckled, taking her lightsaber off her belt and showed it to them. Instantly they were entranced, whispering excitedly however when one of them reached out to take it, Jupiter pulled it back.

"Careful now, this is not a toy but a highly dangerous weapon." She warned them, kneeling down on the ground so that she was at eye level. "I'll let you hold it, but you must hold it with both hands with the pommel facing downwards. Like this." She demonstrated, so that if one of the children accidentally engaged the blade there would be no lost fingers or accidents. The children all nodded eagerly so she held out her hand, offering it to any of them. One of the boys instantly took it, allowing Jupiter to pull him close and she tucked her arms around him so that she could guide his fingers into place. "The lightsaber is a Jedi's truest and most important tool, it is our ally. You have to have a firm grip to hold it, but be flexible enough to react to any situation."

"This is so cool!" The boy breathed. "Where's the blade? Why won't it work?" Deciding to humour the child, Jupiter brushed her thumb against the igniter and the orange blade shot outward, humming softly and the boy yelped loudly, instinctively letting go however Jupiter maintained her grip, keeping it from falling. "Wow…that's the most amazing thing I ever saw in my life!" Instantly the children swarmed around Jupiter, asking her every question under the sun so she sheathed her blade and answered them all, not minding their enthusiasm.

"How strong are you? You look strong, can you carry us?" One of the girls asked and before Jupiter could respond, the children all jumped on her, laughing and shrieking, making Jupiter start in surprise before she also laughed, tensing the muscles in her arms to lift up the children, their feet dangling and swinging as they squealed. The people glanced over to the ruckuses but smiled when they saw the happy expressions the children wore, very different to the forlorn faces that had haunted them for many days.

"Sir?" Keyes cleared his throat, signalling that he needed to have a word so Jupiter stopped, glancing across before putting the children back down, however their attention now shifted onto the clone trooper, eyes shining brightly to see his commander uniform and the blasters at his belt.

"Wow! You're a real commander, aren't you? What's your number? Do you have a nickname? Can we shoot your weapon?" They bombarded him with interrogations, crowding around him and Jupiter chuckled to see Keyes very quickly become overwhelmed, staring at the small human beings at an utter loss.

"Uh…um…sir?"

"It appears they like you very much Keyes." Jupiter noted to him with amusement as she folded her arms, smirking as Keyes quickly became out of his depths. "Curious, an entire battalion of droids does not faze you at all, children on the other hand…now that is a different story entirely."

"Very funny sir. What do I do?" Inclining her head, Jupiter gave a sharp whistle to catch the children's attention before she pointed.

"Children, if you go over there to Captain Ray, I am certain he would be glad to tell you stories about all the battles that he has been in." She suggested and instantly they were off, laughing and jostling one another before they fell upon Captain Ray, tackling to the ground and demanding stories, making both Jupiter, Keyes and a lot of onlookers laugh quietly as poor Ray was left to deal with half a dozen overexcited children.

"Thank you sir." Keyes said and Jupiter nodded her head, signalling it was alright.

"Not a lover of children, I take it?" She questioned and Keyes shrugged slightly.

"I'm a soldier. Not got much experience with kids." He reasoned and Jupiter noted that this was acceptable. Not everyone had a natural affinity with children. "Though I wouldn't mind one of my own someday. Might be nice after the war."

"Just the one?" Jupiter questioned further, her eyes shining with mischief as she teased her commander who looked more than a little embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably under the general's gaze.

"Well, I think one is all I'll be able to handle." He admitted, earning an amused chuckle from Jupiter who tapped her chin with a finger, considering Keyes for a few moments before she reached out and placed a gentle hand against his shoulder, patting it reassuringly.

"I think you will make an excellent father, Keyes. You will make a woman very happy one day, once this war is over and we have peace in the galaxy again. When that time comes, I should very much like to see you happy." She revealed, Keyes becoming a little lost in Jupiter's words as she watched her mouth move, transfixed by its shape. "I hope we will remain good friends even after there is no longer a need for us to fight alongside one another."

"Of course general, I'll always be on your side." He promised her honestly, earning an affectionate smile from Jupiter. Noticing a smudge on her cheek, Keyes reached up before he could think and used his thumb to brush it aside, however Jupiter jumped initially at the rather intimate touch until she realised what Keyes was trying to do. Keyes cleaned off the smudge, however when he realised that the general was looking at him strangely, he realised that he had crossed a line. "Uh…sorry sir, you had a…" He gestured a little helplessly at his own cheek, avoiding eye contact until he saw the general relax.

"Thank you Keyes." She told him gently before looking up, seeing that another transport was arriving. "I do not believe that is one of ours." Frowning slightly, Keyes also narrowed his eyes, peering upwards.

"No, I believe it belongs to General Skywalker's fleet." Instantly Jupiter brightened, smiling as she went to meet the transport. Anakin was not there, however when the doors opened Ahsoka stepped off, glancing around before she smiled at Jupiter, walking to meet her.

"Ahsoka, still getting taller." Jupiter teased, placing her hand above Ahsoka's head to measure her. "At this rate, you will certainly become taller than me."

"That's the plan master." Ahsoka answered, grinning. "Anakin sent me with the extra medical supplies that you requested and asked that I escort them to you. They're all here." She gestured as the troopers began to unload everything. Jupiter had completely forgot she had requested more supplies. Touching he pounding head, she exhaled, trying to rub away the ache. "Master? Are you alright?"

"I have been a little out of sorts, Ahsoka. Quite honestly I had forgotten that I had asked for more medical supplies, but thank you for bringing them."

"It's no trouble at all master." Ahsoka promised and Jupiter relaxed, nodding her head to the young padawan. "Master Skywalker also said that if I could help you with anything then I was completely at your service. So, is there anything I can help you with?" She questioned and instantly Jupiter straightened.

"Actually there is. The people here were heavily affected by the Separatist invasion and although Master Mundi drove out the forces, there have been reports of droid movement to the west of here." Jupiter explained. "I was about to lead an investigation team. Would you like to come with me?"

"Absolutely!" Ahsoka nodded eagerly so Jupiter chuckled, pinching her cheek teasingly.

"Then come along young padawan. Keyes, you'll come too along with Eagle Eye, Scanner, Bee and Whack." Giving out her directions, Jupiter lead with a determined air, confident and effortlessly organising her men to continue their work helping setting the city to rights as she, Ahsoka and her troopers went out of the city and towards the canyons and caves. They went in formation, covering ground by foot as not to alert any enemy droids that they were approaching.

"So where exactly has there been droid activity?" Ahsoka questioned as she jumped from rock to rock, getting a high vantage point to look ahead. "I don't see anything."

"With only one glance, things are easy to conceal." Jupiter taught as Ahsoka dropped back down to the ground to walk beside her. "Which is why it is important to always look again." Using a finger to turn Ahsoka's head, Jupiter made her look towards a movement in the distance, something flashing brightly. "Scanner, what are you reading?"

"Nothing yet sir, but we're still quite a way off. We don't know what's out there." Nodding her head, Jupiter narrowed her eyes and looked behind her with a slight turn of her head, sensing that there was something, or someone, following them. Though it was suspicious, Jupiter could not sense any malicious intent so she continued to walk forwards. They reached a large cliff with a sloping path to take them upwards, however before they could move forwards, Ahsoka brushed against Jupiter to discreetly catch her attention.

"Master, I think we're being followed." Ahsoka informed her.

"Yes. You are quite right Ahsoka. They have been following us since we left the city." Jupiter said aloud and the troopers all started in surprise, looking behind them and their hands strayed towards their weapons but Jupiter waved her hand, telling them to stand down as she turned and took a few steps forwards. "Alright children, you may come out now. I think you have followed us long enough." Slowly the children from the village began to emerge, guiltily inching closer before they all stood in a line in front of Jupiter. "Now what do you younglings think you are doing? This is not a place for you to be."

"We just wanted to see a real Jedi in action!" The little ones protested, the tallest boy speaking for them all. "We thought if we followed, we'd be able to see you shoot and slice up some droids. They deserve it for what they did to our home!" Jupiter could sense the deep anger in their little hearts, making her sigh as she knelt down and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Revenge is an unhealthy burden to carry, little one. Learn to forgive and let go once things have passed, only that way can you start looking towards your future." Looking him directly in the eye, Jupiter brushed aside a long lock of his hair, smiling affectionately. "Help rebuild your homes and prepare for a future where you will be happy. That is how you should spend your time." They all glanced at one another, a little uncertain but finally, they nodded their heads.

Standing up slowly, Jupiter was about to ask one of the men to escort the children back when without warning, a trembling began to shake the ground. "What is this? What's happening?" The ground cracked and Ahsoka had to quickly jump backwards, regaining her balance as Jupiter instinctively Force pushed the children away from the danger.

"Move!" She quickly cried out, making to jump however the ground crumbled beneath them and Keyes dropped, making her instantly lunge to catch his hand however without a stable grounding, her feet slipped and she was pulled downwards as Ahsoka herded the children away, the earthquake continue to rumble as the troopers hurriedly got out of range but then rocks began to chip away from the cliff, collapsing down.

"Everybody get back! Run!" Ahsoka ordered and the children all screamed, racing for their lives as the boulders fell, crushing into the ground which had opened up underneath them and made the earth shatter even further, blocking up the holes and the colossal roar of sound did not silence until the last echo was spent. Ahsoka slowly lifted her head, arms drawing back from around the children to quickly whip around. "Master Jupiter! Jupiter!" Racing forwards she tried to approach the collapse site however the ground creaked underneath her, threatening to break further so she jumped back. "Scan the ground, tell me what's underneath here, that was nothing normal!" Ahsoka quickly ordered before tapping her comm. link to try and reach Jupiter. "Master, Master Jupiter are you alright?" Finally, she received a response.

"Yes Ahsoka, both Keyes and I are alright however the exit is blocked. There is a way forwards and it seems to lead us through a network of caverns underneath the ground. We will move forwards." Jupiter's voice was crackling from the weak signal however Ahsoka could just about make it out. "Have someone escort the children back to their homes whilst you and the other troopers take the high ground. See if there are cave entrances on the other side of the canyon. We will try to meet you there."

"Understood master, please be careful." Ahsoka responded just before another tremor shook the earth. "Let's get out of here. We need to find a safe way over that cliff." She instructed before turning to calm the children down. Deep underneath the surface, Jupiter was standing in complete darkness so she ignited her blade to shine some light around her, Keyes groaning softly as he rubbed his head.

"This has happened once too often for my liking." He muttered as Jupiter inspected their surroundings. "General, are you hurt?"

"No Keyes, however you had hit your head severely and broken your leg after landing, which also knocked you unconscious." She informed him, seeing that there were several routes that they could potentially take though none revealed anything as to where they lead. "I have healed you, however, so you should rest for a few moments."

"Thank you sir." He responded, shifting so that he was sitting more upright. "Are you sure you weren't injured? We fell a long way." Jupiter looked back, skin aglow from the light of her blade.

"No Keyes, you provided a rather soft landing." Jupiter revealed, making him blink before chuckling. After a few minutes Jupiter helped him to stand before pointing her lightsaber down each tunnel. "There is no breeze and each look as ominous as the other, so I think we should begin with simply going forwards."

"Agreed, that seems wisest." Keyes ensured that he had his weapons and everything important with him before he flipped down his camera for night vision, seeing into the darkness however there was nothing to see. As they walked, another trembling shook the caverns and Jupiter halted, holding her breath as dust fell around them and a few loose stones skipped away before once more everything settled. "This just keeps on getting better."

"I have arranged for Ahsoka and the others to meet us on the other side. Providing we can _find_ the other side." With a soft sigh Jupiter continued to move forwards, carefully sense the right path so that they did not become trapped underground for the rest of their lives. Unable to see very much, Jupiter's foot caught on a large stone, causing her to stumble however Keyes very quickly caught her arm, holding her steady until she had recovered. "Thank you Keyes, where would I be without you?"

"Well, you wouldn't be down here. That's for sure." He noted but Jupiter only chuckled musically.

"You are worth the challenge, Keyes." Coming to a dead end, Jupiter sighed. "This is not going very well. Perhaps we should begin marking our path to help guide us. That way we will then at least know where we have been and which direction we went." Taking her lightsaber, Jupiter marked a large cross on the wall before they began to retrace their steps.

"Are you able to make any more contact with Commander Tano, sir?"

"Keyes, when it is just you and I in a sticky situation such as this, you are more than welcome to simply call me Jupiter." Giving him a sidelong look, Jupiter smiled. "We are good friends, are we not?"

"Yes of course sir, I mean, general sir…ahem." He cleared his throat, becoming a little flustered and Jupiter chuckled internally, finding his bashfulness rather endearing. "It's just, it feels almost too casual. You are my superior after all."

"Only when on duty." Jupiter noted as she continued to lead the way. "And as to your question, no. I am not receiving any signal, it was lost some time ago. We are on our own for the time being." Wandering aimlessly, Jupiter continued to score marks into the wall as intermittent tremors shook the walls, some less intense than others however one was so strong that part of the wall collapsed and Keyes instantly felt a flash of fear for the general.

"Jupiter!" Crying out her name he flung himself forwards, arms catching her middle as the wall collapsed next to them however they just about managed to clear it, landing on his side with his arms locked securely around the general, not letting go until the collapse was over and done with. "General? General were you injured?"

"You called my name." She answered, turning her head to look at him with warm orbs which he could feel even in the darkness, her lightsaber having been deactivated after being knocked out of Jupiter's hand. "I do believe that must be the very first time you've ever said it to me."

"Well, first time for everything." He answered, helping her to stand. Jupiter brushed herself off then located her weapon, summoning it to he before she frowned at the collapsed wall, a breeze gracing against her cheeks. "You feel that general?"

"Yes, a breeze." She affirmed, moving towards it and held out her hand, waving it in front of the collapsed wall where another tunnel had been revealed. "I sense the presence of other life forms and there are continuous vibrations running through the ground. These seismic disturbances are not of natural causes." Narrowing her eyes slightly, Jupiter reactivated her lightsaber to give them better light. "Be ready for anything."

"Always am, sir." Keyes responded, hands going for his two handheld blasters and held them up ready to fire as Jupiter stepped through the wall then followed the direction of the breeze, allowing it to chill her cheeks and face as the vibrations grew more noticeable underneath their feet. "What _is_ that?"

"If my intuition is correct, then it is nothing good." Keeping her voice down, Jupiter made a gesture to lower their stances as they came to the end of a tunnel, light coming from the other side. Creeping forwards Jupiter deactivated her blade and tucked it away, looking down over the ledge as she and Keyes lay flat to observe. They could hear machinery working, clanking heavily and when they slowly looked over the edge, what they saw made Jupiter clench a fist in irritation. "Pirates."

They were using droid machinery to blast and drill their way into the cavern walls which was causing the tremors. No wonder the people had been fearing another droid invasion, the pirates were using their technology and even playing with the battle droids like puppets for entertainment. "What are those skrags doing here?"

"They are either searching for valuable items or intending to build something." Jupiter answered, recognising the pirates almost immediately and sure enough, when she found their captain, her brow furrowed. "Hondo." He was barking out orders, supplies being brought in as his voice rang out.

"Get that wall carved out before sunset! You there! Stop loafing around and get to work!"

"You know these pirates?" Keyes questioned and Jupiter had to stifle a dry laugh.

"We have crossed paths once or twice. The first time we met, that one there was after my kyber crystal." She murmured, pointing discreetly towards Hondo. Keyes nodded his head, taking particular note of the pirate captain. "Although sometimes we are on opposing sides, Hondo has been incredibly useful in the past. For the right price of course. There was an incident where Obi-Wan and Anakin were captured alongside Dooku by Hondo. The council were just about ready to send me to Florrum with the fleet to claim them back before things resolved themselves."

"So…what exactly are they doing?" Keyes questioned, frowning at the equipment. "It looks like their trying to build a base here, is that right?"

"Yes I believe so. Hondo is one whom always plans ahead, so it is not unlike him to build bases on various planets. However…I am concerned with this choice for a hideout. I am not certain that he realises how unstable this ground us. Look." Jupiter nodded towards the back wall which was severely cracked, however as the pirates continued to drill into the cave to make it larger, the cracks grew larger, rocks tumbling from the cavern roof.

"Hondo! We got some intruders snooping around outside!" Instantly Jupiter's attention was dragged back to the pirates as one of Hondo's underlings reported to him. "It's a Jedi and two clones with her. What should we do? Should we kill them?"

"Kill them?" Hondo repeated as if affronted by the very idea. "No of course not! Bring them inside, they will be our… _honoured_ guests." A laugh rippled through the pirates and Jupiter immediately began to shuffle her weight backwards, keeping down low so that they would not be spotted as Keyes did the same.

"Ahsoka and the others, we cannot allow Hondo to take them. He will either sell them off to the Separatists or hold them for ransom. I have seen this happen time and time again."

"So what's the plan general?" Another quake shook the foundations of the cave, part of the wall collapsing in however Hondo merely shouted for more supports to be set up to keep the cave ceiling where it should be. Keyes had thrown his arm over Jupiter's head, protecting it from a scattering of rocks and he only pulled back when she looked up, shooting him a grateful look.

"I have signal here, I will contact the men back in the city and arrange a surprise for our dear friend." Jupiter murmured before entering the coordinates on her comm. link then sent a transmission to Captain Ray, ordering for a few fighters and a platoon of men to be brought around the cave exit and to stand ready for Jupiter to give the order.

"Will it scare the pirate enough for him to leave?"

"Possibly. Judging by the numbers here, he was not expecting a conflict. We will easily outnumber him and once we have him cornered, he will be willing to open negotiations." Jupiter explained as she saw Ahsoka, Scanner and Eagle Eye. Jupiter assumed, or rather hoped, that Whack and Bee had been sent back to the city with the children.

"Ah! Ahsoka, what a pleasant surprise! We really must stop meeting this way." Hondo teased her before beginning to narrate his usual speech of how he was going to make her into a large and bountiful profit. Giving Keyes a nod, Jupiter stood up then launched herself forwards, descending through the air as she carried Keyes with her by the Force, ensuring that he landed softly beside her. At their sudden appearance within their midst, the pirates all yelped and backtracked, drawing weapons and Keyes instantly went to protect the general's back, holding up his own blasters.

"Hondo Ohnaka, it has been a very long time since I last saw you." Jupiter announced smoothly, drawing his attention as he spun around, staring in astonishment however Ahsoka instantly brightened.

"Jupiter! Thank the universe you got out." Hondo blinked, squinting as he slowly approached Jupiter, pushing aside his men.

"No, it cannot be! Little Jupiter? Little itty bitty Jupiter? You were so much smaller when I last saw you! What, that must have been five, six years ago?" Jupiter gave a warm chuckle, not allowing herself to appear hostile as she bowed her head.

"Actually, it has been over ten years." Hondo slapped a hand to his face, dumbfounded before he suddenly burst into laughter, voice ricocheting off the walls and they trembled under the sound, earning a nervous glance from Jupiter.

"By the stars, it really is you! You have grown so big and strong, Hondo almost feels proud." He patted a hand over his heart, smiling with laughter in his eyes. "But what would a Jedi like you be doing all the way out here? The battle between you and the Separatists is already over, I heard."

"Yes but we were asked to bring relief to the people here. They suffered greatly at the hands of the Separatists when they invaded." She explained, glancing to Ahsoka behind Hondo who frowned at her, tilting her head to the side curiously. "We were asked by the citizens to investigate droid sightings, however I see that you are the troublemaker behind all this, Hondo."

"Trouble? Me? Whatever gave you such a thought?" He questioned humorously. "Well my pet, Hondo means no harm in this case, I am simply building a peaceful retreat for myself and my men in this _very_ accommodating cave. Right boys?" There was a loud hoot, the men around them all cheering loudly and the sound disturbed the fragile balance within, making Jupiter exhale and shake her head. "What? What is it my pet?"

"This cave is about to collapse, Hondo. The network of tunnels weaken the foundation. The ground will eventually cave out underneath you and any slightest sound could…" A blaster went off and everyone ducked, the bolt flying wild before it struck the ceiling above, echoing loudly as everyone held their breath. Suddenly, the entire room started to rumble. "…tip the balance." Quickly jumping back to her feet, Jupiter pushed Hondo towards the cave mouth. "Run. Everyone run!"

"What are you waiting for you idiots? Get out of here!" Hondo yelled loudly as rocks began to smash into the ground, falling straight through the floor and it began to collapse also. "Run for your lives!"

"Ahsoka, Eagle, Scanner, hurry!" Jupiter ordered as she reached them, their arms locked behind their backs however Jupiter did not pause to free them. Instead she swung Ahsoka up into her arms, carrying her from the cave as Keyes gripped onto the other two, helping them keep their balance as everyone ran from the cave, however Hondo paused to try and grab some of his valuables, drawing Jupiter's eyes as the ceiling began to crumble around them, sending vibrations shooting up her spine as she held Ahsoka securely in her arms. "Hondo! Is it worth your life?!"

"Uh…maybe you're right." He decided, abandoning what he could not carry and ran from the cave, however he got caught among the falling debris, crying out in alarm as he dodged around the rocks, his men already out ahead of him meaning that he was the last one to try and escape. The moment Jupiter was free she tipped Ahsoka from her arms, allowing her to land on her feet as she then spun around and held out her hands, exhaling softly as Hondo crouched down low, hands thrown up over his head to futilely try to protect himself, however when the giant boulder did not land, he blinked and looked up. "Oh…" The rock levitated bare inches from the top of his head, allowing him to crawl free from the now blocked up cave. "Well, that did not go to plan. Whose stupid idea was it to build a hideout here anyway?"

"Um, yours Hondo." The underling answered but Hondo merely kicked him aside. _That_ was when he noticed the army of troops facing him, all standing in their square battalions with two transports and four starfighters faced towards him, all weapons aimed and ready to fire upon his small band of pirates. "Treachery! Deceit!" He accused Jupiter before suddenly grinning. "You would make a fine pirate my pet. So, what is your price?" Jupiter smiled, freeing Ahsoka from her bonds as Keyes took care of the others.

"Stand down." She ordered, lifting her hand and immediately her troops withdrew their weapons, standing to attention instead. "I have only a few conditions, Hondo, but do not worry, it will be completely fair." Reassuring him as she approached, Jupiter stopped a few feet away and folded her arms. "First, in exchange for warning you about the cave collapse, I will accept my friends release back into my custody as payment, so you will not try to take them back." Counting them off her fingers, Jupiter lifted a second. "Also, in exchange for letting you go free, you will cease all pirating activities in this sector and stay away from all planets that have been affected by the Separatists recent streak of invasions. The people have suffered enough, do not terrorise them more."

"Hmm, interesting, interesting. Your third bargain?" Hondo questioned, stroking his chin with intrigue as Jupiter inclined her head.

"Third, for saving your life, you will owe me another favour on top of the one you already owe. Failure to agree to my terms will result in either your forceful arrest or your regrettable demise. What say you, Hondo my friend?" Jupiter questioned, reaching out her hand to offer it to him to shake. Hondo frowned, thinking it over before finally, he once more burst into a loud and uncontrollable laugh. His men shot him confused looks, however Hondo continued until finally he reached out and grasped Jupiter's hand.

"We have a deal my pet, you strive a hard bargain but, like I said. You would make for an excellent pirate! If the Jedi life does not work out for you, you know where to find me." He offered, grinning broadly however when he noticed the scarring up Jupiter's arm, he reached out and lifted it towards him, inspecting it closely. "Hmm…such a pity. Of course, if you get tired of the war, then my offer opens then also. Take care my pet, I have no doubt our paths will cross again." Signalling his men, they all hurried towards their speeders and transports, giving one last hoot before they all sped away.

"Shall we go after them, sir?" Keyes offered but Jupiter shook her head.

"No, I will keep good on my word. I promised that I would let him go free and that is what I will do." She replied, turning around and began to fuss over Ahsoka, tilting her head from side to side to ensure she had not been hurt.

"Master, do you really expect Hondo to keep his side of the bargain? I mean, he is a pirate." She reasoned, however Jupiter merely chuckled, rubbing Ahsoka's head and briefly touching her forehead against hers as a sign of reassurance and maternal-like affection.

"Hondo is one of a kind, Ahsoka. He serves himself and is heartless, but he is not without honour." Brushing against Ahsoka's cheek to clean away some dust Jupiter pulled out her mother's handkerchief to help dust her off and clean her up. "Now, we had better return to the city, Anakin will no doubt be beside himself with worry." Ahsoka smiled in agreement, secretly enjoying being fussed over. Being near Jupiter was different to when Ahsoka was with Anakin or Obi-Wan. It was more like she had a sister figure to look up to, or even a mother. In Ahsoka's mind, all three of them were her parents and Jupiter cared for her deeply, which meant more to Ahsoka than Jupiter could ever know.


	54. Chapter 54

The council were deeply disturbed and Jupiter possibly most of all. It had been several weeks since the brief Hondo incident and Jupiter had returned to Coruscant to perform more of her Jedi duties, helping to train the younglings and maintain the archives as well as sit on the council, however they had recently received a distressing message from the Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Satine was a new friend of Jupiter's, however she felt already rather close with the duchess of their similar dispositions and instant liking to one another, so the news that her message brought was grave indeed.

"You summoned me, masters?" The council had already summoned Obi-Wan to the main holocaster chamber where only Jupiter, Master Yoda and Master Mundi stood. Without a word Jupiter began to recording where the duchess appeared, kneeling on the ground with a voice full of urgency and desperation.

"This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred and Almec is now the prime minister. I can't explain everything now but Almec has the support of the crime families. I need your help." The recording ended with other figures appearing, Death Watch warriors surrounding the duchess who graciously surrendered. That was where the recording was then cut off.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi." Yoda turned to Obi-Wan and Jupiter lifted her head, curious to know what her old friend would have to say.

"Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years and according to a report from Padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was most likely an independent act caused by the Death Watch alone." He revealed, making Jupiter bite down on her lip slightly, knowing full well that this was not good news from the perspective that the Republic would not help if there is no Separatists to oppose.

"Without involvement from the Separatists, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians." Master Mundi reasoned diplomatically. "I'm afraid we cannot help."

"We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr." Obi-Wan protested however Master Mundi lifted his hand serenely.

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation difficult."

"Why should it?" Jupiter finally spoke up, the masters now turning to look at her as she steeled her gaze, looking at each of them individually. "We are peacekeepers, the protectors of innocents and at this moment, the people of Mandalore are being threatened. What is our purpose as Jedi if not to lend aid and bring hope to those who desperately need it in these dark times?" She reasoned, her feelings becoming more resolved in the matter the more she spoke. "We do not have to go as representatives of the Republic in this matter, we could go merely as diplomats and try to resume the peace. I will gladly go myself if that is what is needed. The Clone Army does not have to be involved." However Master Mundi was already shaking his head.

"Without the consent of the Senate, we will not be able to offer our help without there being severe consequences." Jupiter's eyes narrowed and a dangerous aura began to surround her.

"Since when did _politics_ become more important than _people_?" Sensing that Jupiter was coming close to losing her balance, Master Yoda intervened, waving his hand to signal that Jupiter should try to regain control of her emotions before she had another episode, something that quite recently had become frequent. Her headaches have become worse, making her more irritable and therefore, her emotions were greatly out of equilibrium.

"Understand your feelings I do, but to take action, support from the Republic Senate we will need."

"You know what the Senate will decide. They will not send aid to a neutral system." Obi-Wan reasoned however the decision had already seemed to be made.

"At this time, nothing more can we do." Jupiter caught Obi-Wan's eyes and she could already sense the concern and unease that he felt. She suspected that he was about to do something rather rash and foolish, much like Anakin would. Of course he would go to save Satine. With a sinking feeling in her chest, Jupiter came to realise that even after all this time, Obi-Wan still loved her as he did when he was a boy. A crushing sensation pressed against her and the air trembled around her as the headache which was causing her so much agony grew worse. "Jupiter…Jupiter! Calm, you must be."

"I am not angry, Master Yoda." Jupiter exhaled a little breathlessly, trying to move past the pain but even as she gripped her head tightly, it only grew worse. "I am just in a lot of pain. The Force, there is a great disturbance in the Force. I can sense growing darkness…misery… _rage_. You do not understand the pure _rage_ I can sense."

"Easy now my dear, perhaps you need to sit down." Obi-Wan was instantly by her side, helping her to sit back in a chair as Master Mundi and Yoda approached, Jupiter's fingers digging into her scalp as she wanted to sob from the agony. "When did this start happening? Why have you not told me before?" He demanded to know however Jupiter only managed a weak smile.

"I did not wish to concern you, Obi. They pass in a few moments, I will be alright soon enough."

"Perhaps you should be submitted into the medical wing for an examination." Master Mundi suggested. "These afflictions have been plaguing you for some time and have been causing you great trouble." Jupiter was touched by the concern in his voice, hearing Master Yoda also speak in agreement to Master Mundi.

"Something under the surface, troubling you deeply it is." He reasoned, giving a pointed look at Jupiter. "Stress from the war, maybe, or something else, it could be."

"Thank you masters for your heart warming concern, but I have already submitted myself to the medical wing for examination no less than six times. They have not been able to find anything wrong at all, in fact they say I am in perfect condition of health." Jupiter informed them as finally, the intense aching in her head wore off, receding to a mere dull throb at the back of her head. "They say that it may simply be stress from the war and the strain making my mind weary, so they have asked that I rest plenty and meditate to try and find solace and peace."

"And does that help?" Jupiter considered lying, however when she glanced into Obi-Wan's clear orbs, she exhaled.

"No. Nothing helps." Standing back up on her feet, Jupiter bowed her head. "I will be alright, it is manageable for now. Good day masters." And with that, Jupiter hurriedly left, massaging her temple as she went.

"Jupiter!" Obi-Wan called after her, quickly looking left and right before spotting her. "Jupiter! Wait a moment!" Stopping in her tracks as Obi-Wan reached her, Jupiter looked up patiently at him as he held her arm gently with his fingertips, subconsciously barely applying pressure for fear of causing her more pain. "Are there any other symptoms you have been experiencing? Is it a sickness? Are you pushing yourself too hard?" He fussed over her, checking her temperature and peering into her eyes to check that they were not dilated.

"Not that I am yet aware of." Jupiter answered truthfully. "Though I have become more sensitive to the Force recently, as you just witnessed. I can feel so much more and very little is without clarity when I seek answers, these days. It is as if the pain is helping me to focus, though I feel it is not a good thing." Obi-Wan frowned, confused by her words. "I know what path it is I must take…there are voices guiding me…telling me what I should do but…I do not think I can do it."

"Do what, Jupiter? Tell me, what voices?" Obi-Wan's concern deepened a thousand fold, turning her to face him properly as he placed his hands upon her shoulder to hold her firmly. "What in the universe has happened to you, my dear?" Chuckling softly, Jupiter brushed his hands away from her shoulders, feeling that they were beginning to weigh her down by the tightness of his grip but entwined her forefinger with his, holding onto him with the minutest of touches which she could discreetly hide whilst others walked past them.

"It is for me to find out on my own, sweeting. Do not fear for me. Go and rescue Satine, she is waiting for you. If you let her down, rest assured that neither she nor I will ever forgive you." Patting his cheek mischievously Jupiter turned and serenely walked away, holding her head high. Obi-Wan watched her go, unable to untie the knot that he felt in his chest as she went further and further away. Always out of reach, always seemingly racing ahead of him without ever stumbling. Jupiter was a force to be reckoned with always, however to Obi-Wan she was quite simply Jupiter, dearest friend and the daughter of his master whom he had sworn to protect with his life. Now he cannot even take away a simple pain.

"Much use I am." He sighed under his breath before turning away. "I better contact Anakin. He is an expert in defying the council, after all."


	55. Chapter 55

The ship Obi-Wan ended up borrowing from his former padawan was nothing less than scrap metal with wings and an engine, barely able to fly without losing pieces as it went. Jupiter was rather amused by its condition, emerging from the cargo hold where she had been hiding to join Obi-Wan in the cockpit. "Quite a ship you have here, sweeting."

"Sweet mother of-! Jupiter!" Obi-Wan declared, recovering from his shock as she smiled broadly, floating forwards and taking the seat beside him to help monitor the ship's systems. "What in blazers are you doing here?" He demanded to know, switching between looking at Jupiter and the outside. "You are supposed to be in your quarters resting like the doctor ordered!"

"Well my sweet, seeing as we both know that this daring attempt you are about to undertake will no doubt result in your capture, I thought it prudent to simply bypass the part of the adventure where you break out of prison, send a distress signal for help before getting captured once more and then wait for me to come and rescue both you _and_ the duchess, and simply come along from the beginning to save precious time." She reasoned simply, flicking a hand as she flicked a few switches then pulled out part of the underside of the control panel, ducking down to try and bypass the compressors so that they were not blowing out so much smoke.

"The point of me going alone was so that no one would know that the Jedi were ever involved in this! Honestly Jupiter, you are in no state to be rescuing anyone. Your pain is getting worse again, I can sense it in you." It was true however Jupiter elected to ignore it. "How did you even get on board?"

"Master Windu trained me exceptionally well, Obi." She quipped back at him, emerging from under the controls to shoot him a glare. "And it is too late to turn back now, so forward is the only option. Do not fear, I shall not allow myself to be seen. You may go in and play the hero, rescuing your dearly beloved. Think of me as…insurance. A contingency plan." She gave him a final look before returning to her work. "Satine is my good friend too and I want to ensure that she is safe. Besides. Who else is going to keep this monstrosity from collapsing around you before you even get to Mandalore?" Ripping out a part of the sockets, Jupiter showed him the rusting sparkplug. "This was about to spark an electrical discharge and quite possible neutralise all systems."

"Ah. Well then, it appears that I have no other choice." Obi-Wan conceded as Jupiter dusted off her hands and stood up, leaning against Obi-Wan's chair and loosely draped her arms around him, resting her head against his as she sensed his worry for Satine.

"Satine is a strong woman, Obi. She will be alright." Jupiter promised him softly as he reached up and held her wrist against him without thinking, sighing softly as her warmth enshrouding. Brushing her lips against his temple, this startled Obi-Wan from his thoughts, sending her a quick look however Jupiter only winked. "For luck. You will need it to get inside." With that she returned to her own seat and pretended that nothing had even happened, checking on the hyperspace course and ensuring that they would be able to make it there without falling apart. Obi-Wan, still stunned, eventually resumed his own chores, however his eyes continually strayed towards Jupiter, unable to keep the conflict inside him from bubbling forwards. Love was a dangerous concept for Jedi, however even as he went to rescue Satine, a woman he had loved as a boy, he could not ignore the woman who was beside him this moment. Everything inside him defied each attempt he made to put aside those feelings to be unattached. He simply could not do it.

As they exited hyperspace, Obi-Wan took control of the piloting and guided them down to Mandalore, the ship shuddering and sparking in places where it shouldn't. As Obi-Wan made a less than desirable landing, Jupiter gripped onto her seat tightly just to keep upright. "Well that went better than expected." Her friend mused optimistically however Jupiter shot him a dark look.

"This was Anakin's doing, was it not?"

"Yes, this is his ship." Nodding her head, Jupiter grit her teeth.

"I will box that boy's ears when we return. This ship is a disgrace." Shaking her head Jupiter began to fix it up as best she could. Of course, she was nowhere near as skilled as Anakin, however both he and Shmi had taught her much over the years of her girlhood, so she could at least make a few repairs whilst she was waiting.

"Stay here, I will be back soon enough. Hopefully." Obi-Wan said to her and Jupiter nodded her head.

"Be careful, Obi-Wan." He caught her gaze, seeing the apprehension there so he gave her a cocky smile, tilting his head to the side before winking at her. This earned a minute giggle which Jupiter tried to supress, not wanting to appear like a little girl however Obi-Wan found the sound extremely charming. Without another word he exited the ship and Jupiter listened to him conversing with the guard, keeping quiet as Obi-Wan led him back inside before knocking him out and taking his armour to disguise himself with.

Jupiter made all the repairs she could, working her way through before finally she settled down, taking a moment to sense her surroundings. What returned to her, however, was dark and ominous. Extreme power mixed with unbound hatred and anger, causing Jupiter's head to suddenly spike with pain until she groaned, clutching her brow tightly as she stumbled, almost falling to the ground but she recovered herself, taking a deep breath then entered a place of serenity, pushing aside the intense sensations and much to Jupiter's surprise, the pain eased off.

Once she could function properly again, Jupiter knew the right thing to do. It was as if she was being guided with a hand on her back, pushing her forwards. Abandoning the ship, Jupiter stepped out onto the docking platform and moved forwards, glancing around before she noticed some Death Watch guards close by. The one Obi-Wan had knocked out was tied up and Jupiter had hidden him among some cargo on the landing pad, so she quietly stole away from them, searching for someone else.

Finally she found one. A woman with the red armour, standing alone with her back to Jupiter. Searching around her, Jupiter saw surveillance droids close by, so she moved forwards and tapped the woman on the shoulder. "What do you…" Before she could finish, Jupiter touched her finger to the woman's brow and instantly she fell asleep, dropping immediately and Jupiter hurriedly caught her, pulling her into one of the hangers where she placed the armour on over her clothes, disguising herself before she then woke up the Death Watch warrior. "What…what happened?"

"You will leave here with a change of heart. You wish to promote peace and happiness instead of war and bloodshed." Jupiter murmured, waving her hand across the warrior's face and their eyes instantly became dreamy. Although warrior Mandalorians were supposed to be trained against the Jedi mind trick, Jupiter speculated that by entering someone into a half trance like state, their mind would not be so resilient to suggestion. Thankfully, it worked.

"I will leave here with a change of heart. I wish to promote peace and happiness instead of war and bloodshed." She repeated before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she instantly fell back asleep. Satisfied, Jupiter began to move forwards. Just as Jupiter was about to leave, a commotion and a large explosion suddenly engulfed the landing bay, causing Jupiter to shrink back and hide in safety. No doubt Obi-Wan was returned.

Sure enough he and Satine raced from their speeder and into the ship, however with the sheer overwhelming numbers that they faced, Jupiter immediately knew that they were trapped. That ship would not be able to escape them. A little irritated that Jupiter had been correct, she quickly stole away, running from the port in order to avoid being noticed. The darkness was getting closer, she could sense it approaching. In order to understanding exactly what Jupiter was up again, she had to witness exactly who it was with her own eyes.

As a transport speeder approached, however, a cold sensation rushed over her. Now she knew why these feelings were so familiar, she had felt them before. Only once and very briefly, however it was certainly the same. Darth Maul. He was back. Jupiter stared in shock at the red and black horned beast who had killed Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who had become like a father to her in the space of days. A spark of anger touched her however Jupiter pushed it aside. Revenge was not the Jedi way and Jupiter could not confront him now, not when Maul seemed to have another at his side. One who was larger, broader, with yellow markings and with longer horns though two were broken. An apprentice? It couldn't be…the Sith really were returning.

As the ship was brought down, Jupiter watched in horror as Obi-Wan and Satine jumped so she quickly threw out her hand, giving a tug to pull them both down to the ground with the Force, pushing the ship the other way without making it appear too obvious, though debris still fell around them. They were captured, then. Jupiter grit her teeth. With two Sith and an army of warriors behind them, Jupiter knew that this would be no easy task. She had to find help from somewhere.

A stroke of genius hit her and quickly Jupiter scrambled away, sliding down the roof of the hanger before she then ignited the thrusters of her jetpack, wobbling only slightly before she quickly learned how to manage its flight and balance. Time was of the essence and for Jupiter, it was quickly running out. With all the focus on the duchess and Obi-Wan, Jupiter theorised that the prison would not be so well guarded as usual, allowing her to enter with virtually no resistance.

The first guard was easy to take down as Jupiter merely walked up behind him and struck him on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. The others, Jupiter merely used the Force one way or another to quietly diminish their numbers until finally, she went unchallenged. Any survivors from the attempt to first protect Mandalore against the Death Watch take over and then the attempt to free Satine from being imprisoned would be kept here. Jupiter merely had to find them.

Taking off her helmet Jupiter carried it under her arm, searching until finally, she reached a cell where a young boy with pale hair sat, wearing an academy uniform. "Are you an ally of Duchess Satine?" Jupiter asked and instantly the boy's head shot up, frowning at the stranger.

"Well…yes. She is my aunt. Who are you? Are you here to taunt me, Death Watch scum?" He snarled however Jupiter tittered her tongue.

"You should watch your language young man, especially since I need your help to rescue your auntie. Come, show me where I can find others to help free her. We must be quick." Jupiter opened the door and the boy instantly was on his feet, blinking in surprise. "Do not be afraid, I am Jedi Master Jupiter, here to help you without the consent of the Republic. I hope you do not mind the intrusion." She greeted, giving a warm smile as the boy then bowed.

"I am Korkie, I can't believe I'm meeting a _master_ Jedi! Do you know Ahsoka Tano? She came here to teach my class some time ago." He said as he fell into a quick step beside Jupiter, who blinked at him.

"Why yes, Ahsoka is my little brother's padawan. We are good friends." She revealed before waving a hand. "However now is not the time, unfortunately. Show me everyone who can help us. Advisors, allies, guards, _everyone_."

"Right." Korkie nodded before he started to run forwards, opening doors to the cells and Jupiter waited, keeping an eye on the surroundings as a mass of people eventually came to stand before her.

"Follow my lead. Korkie, can you find a ship to transport everyone off this planet?" Jupiter questioned and the young man instantly nodded his head with mature confidence. "Then I want for you to take a group to help you as well as anyone who cannot fight. It is your job to get them to safety. The rest of us will storm the palace. Is there anyone else we can call upon to help?"

"Yes, there is my other aunt Bo. She now leads the rebels who defected from Death Watch after Vizsla was killed by that red monster. I can contact her." Maul. Jupiter suspected that he had had a leading part in this conflict. Shaking her head to dispel the pain, Jupiter quickly organised everyone before she placed the helmet back on her head, resuming her disguise before then hurrying back to the prison entrance. The guards remained unconscious and Korkie looked rather impressed as he stepped over two fully grown men. "You really are a master, aren't you? But you're so young."

"I am exceptionally talented, my young friend." She said to him with amusement. "Now go, we will meet you at the landing bay. Be prepared for an immediate take off."

"Yes ma'am!" Jupiter instinctively went to protest at being sir, however she caught herself in time, mouth gaping slightly before she laughed to herself. The group that were to follow her, a group of rebels and city guards quickly armed themselves and boarded a transport, giving Jupiter a firm nod to signal they were ready which she returned. Taking a calming breath, Jupiter flew straight for the palace as her comrades hid themselves away, waiting for her to clear the front gates so that they could sneak inside and position themselves in defensive lines at the front gates, both outside and in before then setting up a line at the doors which would then open into the main hall.

Jupiter could sense the darkness in there, the maddening wrath that the two Sith carried. It would have been terrifying to a normal person to feel, however Jupiter overwhelmed it with her own willpower, striding forwards, shedding her armour and drew out her lightsaber as the two guards jerked in shock. "She's a Jedi, kill her!" Lifting a hand both weapons were cast away and the two men rose up into the air, struggling and kicking before Jupiter tossed them aside, knocking them into blackness as she then gently pushed open the doors.

By concealing herself with the Force, no one noticed her enter until she was fully inside, walking towards where she saw Obi-Wan rush to catch Satine as she fell from Darth Maul's grasp, his red blade piercing her torso all the way through. Jupiter froze, eyes widening in horror as weapons spun around to train on her but she ignored them, staring as Obi-Wan rushed forwards, calling out her name. "Satine! Satine…" Already Jupiter could feel her life force waning as she coughed and choked, struggling to breathe but even with the little energy she had left, she reached up and gently caressed Obi-Wan's face.

"Remember…my dear Obi-Wan. I have loved you always." She whispered and for a brief moment, Jupiter felt the pain in her head become overshadowed with that which she felt in her chest, eclipsing it completely as she felt Obi-Wan's despair. "I always will…" Unable to move, Jupiter continued to stare as Satine went completely limp, the light that had always seemed to shimmer around her fading.

Maul smirked, lifting his eyes to notice the new figure and he smirked further. "Another friend of yours Obi-Wan? Well then, I shall kill her too so that you may feel _double_ the pain. You will languish forever in your own helplessness to save those you _love_." He practically spat, however Jupiter suddenly snapped out of her shock. She expected to feel anger or rage. She expected to lose control and slip into another episode, however nothing happened except the complete opposite.

Jupiter felt peaceful. As serene as the moon and the stars on a perfect clear night. It gave her power and strength, making her exhale softly as she replaced her lightsaber onto her belt. "Destroy her." Maul ordered, however before anyone could even move, Jupiter raised her hand. A Force blast so powerful blasted outward that it shattered the window and crushed Maul into his throne, making it crack as Jupiter then lifted her other hand and Satine levitated from Obi-Wan's grasp, floating towards her as Jupiter began to glow with a shimmering radiance that Obi-Wan had never seen before.

"Jupiter…" He breathed, staring as Jupiter suspended Satine before her, hands slowly moving up and down the body as golden tendrils seeped from Jupiter into Satine. She was still alive, Jupiter could feel her pulse and sense the Life Force still within her, however it was very faint. She had passed out from pain before her heart could give out, so Jupiter poured everything she had into healing Satine whilst a constant barrier erected itself around herself and Obi-Wan who kept low on the ground, lifting an arm as someone tried to shoot however the blaster bolt froze when it hit the barrier, suspended in the air. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, staring as numerous more bolts joined the first but none of them penetrated the protection Jupiter had placed around them.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Maul roared and his brother, Savage, gave a deep roar, charging forwards and attempted to smash through the barrier however he was repelled backwards, thrown completely off his feet. "Agh! You little witch!" Maul glowered at the woman, however he felt something was familiar about her. Very distant, but he was certain he recognised it. Her face…not only was he sure he had seen it before but also, it reminded him of someone. The same hairstyle, even the same eyes. Qui-Gon Jinn. Could it be? Was it possible? As Maul snarled, he felt infinite loathing for the woman as slowly, Satine began to breathe again until finally, she gasped for breath.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan hurriedly rushed to his feet, catching Satine as the light faded away and Jupiter lowered her down into his arms.

"Run, I shall cover you." Jupiter ordered, not stopping for one moment as she drew her blade and let down the barrier. Immediately blaster bolts flew directly forwards however she deflected the ones that were necessary, quickly serving them back and took out numerous warriors before she whistled. From the doors burst the rebels and palace guards, giving her more cover.

"Bring me that one alive!" Maul ordered, pointing to Jupiter and Savage rushed forwards, igniting his blade however Jupiter was ready for him as Obi-Wan ran with Satine unconscious in his arms. Without hesitation Jupiter jumped, kicking her feet into the monstrous looking creature's face as her back arched, using her lightsaber to block an upwards sweep before then continuing to deflect, moving quicker than Savage could keep up with and a firm push forwards with the Force sent him sliding back, however he slammed a blade into the ground to keep him from being repelled too far as Maul raced to join him.

Jupiter glanced between the two, backing away into the large and spacious porch as the conflict around them raged. She did not know their skill level, however Jupiter was not about to let either of them place one clawed finger on Obi-Wan or Satine. Besides, Maul killed Qui-Gon. She was not about to forget this fact any time soon. Maintaining the serene sense of mind Jupiter had managed to enter, she launched the first attack, taking the brothers by surprise.

She moved in tight circles, adjusting her body height in the blink of an eye by either crouching down or leaping up, vaulting over their heads and placed a hand on the larger one's shoulder for extra balance, twisting around to then strike Maul from behind with her foot, making him stumble forwards but he quickly recovered. Jupiter caught sight of Obi-Wan's lightsaber on his belt so she Force pushed them back, opening up some space then summoned it to her, allowing it to fly to her palm whereby she then activated it, the icy blue blade crossing with her own orange one as she took up a reverse grip and settled into a boxing stance. Now she meant business.

With a roar the brothers surged forwards, throwing all of their anger and rage into the battle however Jupiter very quickly fell into a pattern, sliding and tilting her body to avoid their stabs and slashes, allowing them to push her back towards the exit before finally, she took her chance. With Obi-Wan's lightsaber she twirled Maul's out of his grip, sending it flying away from him before she reversed the grip once more, her other blade deflecting Savage's attacks as she gripped the hilt tightly then powered her fist upwards, punching Maul on the underside of his jaw and she heard a satisfying crunch as he was thrown onto his back, landing heavily as Jupiter then swung her leg around, gliding in a circle before then slicing a cut open on Savage's leg, making him bellow with rage but in the brief moment of his lack of focus, Jupiter was suddenly passed his defences and her nose was inches from his, making his eyes widen in fear to see the glistening and calm orbs of winter blue ringed with indigo.

His double bladed lightsaber flew from his hand and suddenly he was being crushed into the wall with the Force, threatening to collapse his chest. "Brother!" Maul tried to come in from behind with an attack, lifting his lightsaber high however Jupiter lashed out with a back kick, sending him flying once more before all at once, she turned and fled through the doors, leaving the brothers to recover as she followed the last of the rebels out. "That…that heathen whelp! She distracted us…allowed the rebels to escape!" Maul realised, seeing that the rest of his forces were already dead. "I'll kill her. I'LL KILL HER!"

Behind, Jupiter could hear Maul's threat but she brushed it aside. Perhaps she could have killed them, however she simply could not find it in her heart as each time she had looked into their eyes the moment before she had intended to land the killing blow, she had seen nothing but fear and helplessness. They were pitiful creatures really, they trapped themselves in their own misery. Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts, Jupiter followed after Obi-Wan and the others, making her way through the battle that raged all around her. Buildings were on fire, bodies were falling out of the sky and everywhere there was the stench of death. Now she understood why Satine was so against violence. If she had witnessed these horrors once and had the opportunity to avoid them again, Jupiter would have done the same thing as the duchess.

Blasters came at her from behind so Jupiter leaped, escaping her speeder before it could explode and landed on the back of another, the girl who was riding it looking back in alarm but Jupiter gave a nod of reassurance. "I will protect the rear, you focus on simply getting us to that ship."

"Gotcha!" She answered before increasing the speed as Jupiter stood up on the back of the speeder, finding her balance quickly then used both her own lightsaber and Obi-Wan's to deflect blaster bolts. A Death Watch warrior came at her but Jupiter merely held out her hand and pushed them out of the sky, not once breaking pace. "Okay, get ready!" Looking over her shoulder, Jupiter bent her knees before jumping from the speeder, landing in a roll before she raced to the ship where she could see Obi-Wan in the defensive ranks, blasting away with a gun however when he finally spotted Jupiter and the rest of the rebels, he shouted for a retreat.

"We're leaving! Let's go!" Jupiter held out her hand, leaping over the barricade and her fingers slipped into Obi-Wan's warm and secure grasp as he hurriedly pulled her inside, the ramp lifting as Korkie and the others boarded also. The ship lifted off, receiving heavy fire however as the thrusters pushed forwards, they quickly left Mandalore behind them and made a break for freedom. Everyone was silent, breathing heavily and Jupiter was no exception. The Sith brothers had pushed her to work hard to fend them off and she could still feel herself trembling from the adrenaline rush. "Jupiter? Jupiter are you hurt? Jupiter talk to me."

Obi-Wan was holding her face with both hands, urgently trying to get her to respond to him however after she blinked a few times, the trance like state she had been in lifted and she finally let go of the breath she had seemed to be holding throughout. "Obi…" She murmured before quickly embracing him, relieved that he was alright. "I knew you would end up the damsel once again."

"Alright, alright, you told me so." He answered, equally relieved as he gripped her close, a hand sliding through her hair to curl his fingers around the back of her head and neck. Despite the battle, Jupiter still retained a fresh scent about her and she was so soft and comforting to hold, bringing him solace in his moments of brief despair before she had strode in and shaken the entire foundations of his world. "Jupiter…" He started to say more however they were interrupted as people began to start panicking, wondering what they should do and where they should go so Jupiter quietly stepped back from Obi-Wan, giving him an understanding look.

"We should finish what we started and get them to safety. You take the ship, I'll take the people." She decided before she held up his lightsaber to him, returning it. "I think you dropped this."

"Where would I be without you my dear?" He exhaled, gratefully taking back the weapon before moving to speak with the pilot. Turning around Jupiter calmed everyone down, urging them to take a seat and do not panic.

"Korkie, where is your aunt?" Jupiter asked quietly so he pulled her towards a private room where Satine lay sleeping still, a little pale and motionless however definitely breathing. "Satine? Satine? We need you to wake up." Jupiter called softly, stroking back the duchess's hair as she knelt before her, Korkie standing worriedly nearby. The duchess stirred, giving a small whimper as her eyes pressed tightly together before slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Obi-Wan…" Jupiter chuckled good naturedly.

"No, I am far more agreeable."

"Jupiter!" Instantly Satine was awake, gasping as she sat up. "Where…what…how…?" Her hand flew to her stomach, stroking it down to find a wound of some kind however all she located was a singed hole through her clothes where the lightsaber had pierced. "I should be dead. I thought I was dead." Her eyes flickering with confusion as she gently placed her feet on the floor, Jupiter remained kneeling before her, taking her hands in hers to hold them reassuringly.

"You are not dead Satine, you are very much alive. You are boarded on a ship along with your nephew and several of your advisors who remained loyal to you. I believe there are also several palace guards, a few of Korkie's academy friends and whomever else we may have picked up along the way." Jupiter inform her. "You are safe now. It is all over for the time being, rest assured Obi and I will not allow anything happen to you." However the duchess was still frowning, touching her stomach where the wound should be.

"But that monster, he impaled me. I remember feeling it so clearly. Was it just a dream?"

"No auntie, it was real." Korkie supplied, making Satine look up at him. "My friend Rosa saw it when she went with Master Jupiter to retrieve you. She told me that Master Jupiter did some Jedi power trick where she healed you completely even though you were already dead." He said with a hint of amazement in his tone but Jupiter hastened to correct him.

"Resurrecting the dead is impossible, Korkie. You aunt was not actually dead when I reached her, merely fainted. I possess a strong ability to heal the wounded and ease ailments by using the Force to sustain life for an extremely short period of time which then allowed me to erase your mortal wound. There will not even be a scar." She teased, making a small smile touch Satine's lips.

"And my people?" Jupiter dared not say so she looked to Korkie who immediately nodded his head.

"You had best let me explain everything to her." He suggested so Jupiter graciously excused herself, stepping out of the room to give them some privacy. She returned to the other survivors who immediately demanded to know of the duchess's health so she reassured them, promising that the duchess would live but she needed rest and a little peace for the time being. With the advisers appeased, Jupiter made her way to the cockpit where Obi-Wan was plotting a course.

"Where will they go, Obi-Wan? Satine will refuse to go to Coruscant but she cannot go back. Where can they go where they will be safe?" She asked in a whisper after the other pilot had left, wanting to speak in private.

"I do not know, Jupiter. That will be up to the duchess to decide." He answered, keeping his eyes fixed forwards. "For the time being I am plotting a course to a neutral system so that we are at least not followed." Reaching out to make the jump, Jupiter placed her hand on top of his, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" She asked him, sensing his distress. For a moment he could not speak, looking away from her. He pushed the lever forwards, entering hyperspace before finally he leaned back and pressed a hand over his eyes.

"I held her in my arms, dying, Jupiter. There was nothing I could do as I was powerless. If you had not been here…I dread to think what could have happened."

"The Force guided me. I had faith that together our strength would be enough to save Satine." She responded, wanting to reach out and comfort him further but she stayed her hand. "You should not let yourself suffer for something that was out of your power to prevent or control, my sweeting. Having too much of either will only result in failure." Obi-Wan looked up, observing her thoughtfully.

"You have become exceptionally wise and resourceful, my dear. It is no wonder you so quickly raised to the rank of Master Jedi."

"No quicker than you did." She returned, earning a soft chuckle from him. The door opened and they both looked to find Satine standing there and immediately they both stood up to bow.

"Please, it is I who should be on my knees thanking you." She insisted, stepping forwards and reached out to take both their hands. "You saved my life, I am forever in your debt."

"There are no debts among friends." Jupiter responded, stepping forwards and embracing Satine securely. "I am just glad you are safe now. I feared the worse when I sensed your life force almost disappear, I am simply sorry that we could not prevent the civil war from returning to your world." Her eyes were deeply apologetic and remorseful as she pulled back, however Satine merely smiled with understanding and pressed her hand against Jupiter's face.

"So long as there are people like you and I out there in the galaxy who strive for peace, then there will always be hope to endure." She said before then turning to Obi-Wan. "Obi…I…" Looking away, Jupiter sensed that she was only invading on more private matters so she slowly stepped aside.

"I must check that our stabilisers are…stable. Please, make yourself comfortable duchess. We will be exiting hyperspace in about an hour." Jupiter invited, bowing her head before leaving. The moment the door closed behind her, the smile on her face faded and she leaned against the wall, turning her head to look painfully back towards the cockpit. She could not hear what they were saying but since Jupiter had no desire to eavesdrop, she slowly pushed herself away, feeling heavier and in more pain both from physical affliction and from something else entirely the further away she went from Obi-Wan.


	56. Chapter 56

"…eral…eneral…General!" Snapping awake Jupiter dropped everything she was holding, startled by the sudden voice that penetrated her mind. The datapad smashed on the floor and instantly everyone was staring as Jupiter gripped her head.

"Apologies…I was startled." She said however Keyes merely frowned at her further. There was something not right. The general had been acting strangely for the past two weeks. She had become forgetful and clumsy, losing her way until at one point, she had accidentally locked herself in a storage room and could not get out until someone stumbled across her by accident. Jupiter had not been so disorientated since childhood. She used to get lost all the time when she was young, however she had grown out of it with her Jedi training as it heightened her focus, but now it were as if she had stepped back in time.

"General, is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?" Keyes asked her, wanting to get to the bottom of whatever it was that had the general so out of character. Only yesterday she had almost allowed two fighters to crash into one another when she gave the wrong flight manoeuvre during practice. It was steadily getting worse. "You don't seem like yourself these days."

"I'm alright."

"With respect sir, but you are not alright. You've been making mistakes that you have never made in the past before now. You're setting the men on edge, they think you're losing your nerve." Although it was not meant to be an insult, something sparked in Jupiter and she felt a rush of anger, causing her to raise a fist and with a shout, hammered down upon the holocaster, shattering it instantly.

"I said I'm FINE!" Keyes instantly recoiled, seeing the burning rage in Jupiter's eyes and as the holocaster crunched and cracked, being crushed into a sparking heap as Jupiter suddenly blinked, staring at what she had done. "Sweet universe…" She whispered, slowly backing away as the entire bridge went silent. Recovering from his shock, Keyes slowly lifted his hands and made a calming motion to the general.

"Easy now, it's going to be alright." He tried to reassure her, however the wild panic that overtook Jupiter was the likes he had never seen in the general before. This behaviour was completely off the scale, the general was always so calm and collected. To lash out like this, it was like she was an entirely different person. "We're going to get you some help, general, just please stay calm."

"It hurts…it hurts so much…" She whispered, gripping her head as others also began to surround the general as a bid to restrain her if necessary. Gradually the air began to tremble, Jupiter whispering and muttering under her breath, the ship beginning to haywire as alarms and warnings sounded, glass shattering and controls breaking as even the windows began to rattle.

"General! Get a hold of yourself!" Keyes bellowed over the roaring rumbling. The glass of the bridge windows began to crack, instantly setting off another alert. If that glass breaks, everyone will be sucked into space. "Get this ship turned around, now!" He ordered as Admiral Tao came rushing onto the bridge to investigate what was happening. When he saw the general having another episode he instantly clutched his chest, fear and sympathy flying out to her as she started to scream, the echoing sound filling the entire ship until finally, one of the troopers hit her on the back of the head with the butt of his weapon and she dropped like a stone.

Immediately the interference stopped and the ship returned to normal, everything going deadly quiet as Keyes rushed over and pulled the general into his arms. "General, general!" Looking up at Admiral Tao, the older veteran could see the fear in the clone's eyes. "We have to get the general back to the Jedi, they'll know what to do. There's something wrong with her, she's not herself."

"Set a course back to Coruscant." Admiral Tao instantly ordered, agreeing heartily with the young lad. "Contact the Jedi Council, relay the orders to all flagships." As the rush of activity started around him, Keyes held onto Jupiter tenderly, his thumb stroking her cheek as she lay limp in his arms. He should have seen this coming, should have anticipated this but he could not understand why. The general was always in check of her emotions, what had brought this on? She had mentioned pain, but what pain?

"Don't worry general. We'll get you fixed up good and proper in no time." He promised her before standing, carefully lifting the general up with him. She fit so perfectly in his arms that Keyes made sure to walk slowly back to her bunk just as an excuse to hold her a little longer, though to others they would merely presume he was being cautious. The Jedi council agreed that Jupiter should be brought back immediately and when they finally arrived off the transport, the entire council was there to meet them.

"Jupiter, Jupiter can you hear me?" Mace Windu demanded, the first to stride over to the levitating bed that she was still resting on. The medics had kept her sedated just to be on the safe side, however when she heard her master's voice, Jupiter's eyes fluttered open slightly but she did not fully waken. They had taken good care of her, loosening her hair, supported her neck with a comfortable pillow and she was covered in a warm blanket, however she twitched and convulsed even in unconsciousness.

Reaching down Master Windu brushed back her hair, anxious and deeply troubled by Jupiter's deteriorating condition. "Master Windu, we must bring Jupiter inside so that we may begin our analysis." Master Plo-Koon prompted softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him. "She will receive only the best care, rest assured. There is no one who can look after her better than our own Jedi doctors." Knowing this to be true, Windu still could not shake the great disturbance that he felt in the Force surrounding Jupiter.

"Find out, we will, what troubles our young friend." Master Yoda agreed as Keyes refused to budge an inch even as Jupiter was led away by two doctors.

"Is the general going to be alright? She just…she just lost it! When will she back?" Keyes wanted to know, craning his neck to see Jupiter being taken away into the temple.

"Patience Commander Keyes. We will know nothing until the examinations are complete but they may take some time." Master Mundi answered however Keyes only stood to attention.

"I'd like to stay with the general, please. The men are worried, we all idolise the general and to see her suddenly lose control this way is a devastating blow. I'd like to be able to report to them on the general's condition." He requested however the Jedi Masters looked at him rather blankly. Some glanced at one another however most seemed to reject the idea instantly.

"She will be well looked after. You can reassure your men of that." Mundi answered, however Keyes continued to stand at attention.

"Generals, I know that it's unconventional but I believe that having someone there who has been by the general's side since the beginning of the war can only help. We've been through thick and thin together and I do not want to abandon the general now. Admiral Tao and my second, Captain Ray are good commanders, they'll look after things whilst the general is gone. Please…I'm begging you." Some were still reluctant, however Master Yoda was moved by the trooper's unbound loyalty to Jupiter, so he nodded his head.

"Stay with her, you may. In her time of need, close friends beside her, Jupiter requires." He decided and his say was the final word on the matter, so the other masters all inclined their heads.

"Come with me." Master Windu said suspiciously, eyeing Keyes closely before turning and leading him inside to the medical bay. By the time they reached the sterile room where Jupiter was being examined, they had already placed an oxygen mask over her face and attached a drip to keep her hydrated. It was rather alarming to see them strapping her down and Keyes instantly pressed his hand against the glass from the other side where Master Windu and he watched.

"What are they doing?!"

"Calm yourself. They are securing her down for her own safety and the safety of others." He informed him before frowning slightly. "When she was just an apprentice, Jupiter ripped apart an entire team of medical droids and even took down three Jedi guards when she woke up still half drugged after she had returned from a mission with me to the Outer Rim. We'd come across several giant earthworms and they'd tried to eat her." Keyes would have spluttered with laughter had the situation not been so grave. He could very imagine the general being very hacked off about a worm trying to eat her.

Without warning Jupiter suddenly ripped back her arm, snapping the restraints and convulsed violently, the Force shattering some of the equipment and crushing a medical droid. Windu was about to rush in and help restrain her when three doctors came in and managed to get her back under control. "So what do you think is wrong with her?" Keyes dared ask, not entirely sure that he wants to know the answer.

"The Force is severely distorted around Jupiter, however it is not clouded by the Dark Side. There is something strange happening within her but I have never seen anything like this before in my life. All previous scans of her brain showed nothing, not even on a subatomic level." This meant practically nothing to Keyes, so he stood in silence, watching as they took samples of the blood, tissues, skin and even the hair, analysing absolutely everything they could possibly think of whilst running other tests simultaneously.

Every so often Jupiter would convulse then cry out in pain, tears streaming down her face and Keyes had to look away at her distress. This was torture to watch her suffer like this but he had to do it. He had to stay in case he could be of use somehow. A few hours later, Master Yoda and Plo-Koon arrived to check on Jupiter's progress. "How fare our friend?"

"Not good. There's still no word but they have been running tests for three hours now. Surely they have found something by now." Master Windu was reaching the end of his patience, however at that moment the doctor entered, Rig Nema.

"Masters, thank you for waiting so patiently." She said, bowing her head to them. Keyes wanted to dive straight in and demand what the results were however he held his tongue. One slip up could have him thrown out and that was the least of his worries. "Unfortunately, our examination has not achieved any positive results. It is as every time before, Master Jupiter is a very healthy young woman."

"But that's impossible!" Keyes said before he could stop himself, pointing to where Jupiter was fitting and convulsing violently on the hospital bed. "Does that look healthy to you?!"

"Commander Keyes, you will restrain your emotions or you will be removed from this area." Master Windu ordered him so he instantly silenced himself, gritting his teeth and biting down on his tongue as Nema gave him an apologetic look.

"I understand that this is distressing for you but I am sorry to report that I cannot find anything physically or mentally wrong with her." Doctor Nema explained again, handing the results over to Master Windu who began to flick through them to see for himself. "As you can see, there are no alien bacteria or viruses, no malfunctions in her organs or brain deterioration. It is as you see it, she is healthy." Keyes desperately wanted to break something. Why weren't they finding anything?

"A mystery this is. Perhaps something we missed. A clue, hidden underneath the surface." Master Yoda mused to himself as Windu handed back the report file.

"I shall go to the archives and investigate there. Perhaps there will be something in our history where this has happened before." Master Plo-Koon announced, bowing his head before turning and walking away.

"Would you like to see her?" Nema offered and Keyes blinked, turning back around from where he'd been looking through the window. "You may go in if you like. She is resting peacefully for the moment so it should be perfectly safe. If, however, she begins to have another episode, you must vacate immediately." She warned. Nodding his head Keyes eased forwards, stepping out of the observation room so that the doctor and the masters could talk more privately. Keyes didn't care, he left them to talk as he slowly made his way around to go to Jupiter's side.

Putting down his helmet Keyes stood at the general's side, glancing over her restrained body before exhaling. "You're giving me a real scare, general. Think this time I might actually have a heart attack." He said to her quietly, keeping his voice lowered to a gentle hum. "But you'll pull through, I have faith in you sir. I've seen you overcome much greater things than this. I've seen you stop an avalanche of water in its tracks and lift immovable objects. This is nothing for you, right? It'll be a walk in the park." He was saying these things more for his benefit than hers. Jupiter was always so sure of herself, she rarely needed reassurance. Keyes on the other hand needed it right now more than ever. "So you just hurry up and get better soon, sir. The men are waiting for you to come back." Glancing back over his shoulder to make sure the Jedi were still occupied, Keyes reached out and placed his hand on Jupiter's forehead, smoothing back her hair to feel her cold and clammy skin. " _I'm_ waiting for you to come back."

Resting his hand just a few moments longer, Keyes withdrew it and clenched it tightly at his side, glancing around before he took a seat to stand vigil over his general, refusing to even close his eyes as the seconds ticked by without any change.


	57. Chapter 57

Three days passed with nothing new to show for it. No amount of tests or retests found any scientific reason for Jupiter's condition and it was making more than one person frustrated. Keyes was eventually forced to return to his battalion, however Windu had vowed to send news of any changes, good or bad. Only on this condition did Keyes finally leave, knowing that he had his duty and the general would want him to stick to it. She would expect it, even.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can think of?" Master Windu pressed Doctor Nema just as Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan came rushing into the medical centre, Anakin racing ahead like a bull.

"Jupe! Jupe! Come on big sis, you _have_ to pull through this! You have to!" Anakin instantly demanded, gripping Jupiter's shoulders tightly however the Jedi guards immediately tried to pull him off, taking offence to him handling a patient so roughly. "Get off me!"

"Anakin please, you must calm down!" Obi-Wan interjected and began to calm his former padawan, assuring the guards that he could handle it. Windu scowled slightly before looking back to the doctor who continued, recovering from the surprise.

"There is nothing more that I can possibly think of to try. Our best option is to transfer her to the Grand Republic Medical Facility of Coruscant. They have technology and medicine there unlike anything else in the galaxy. Unfortunately there is nothing more I can do for her here." With a sigh, Master Windu looked across to where Anakin was now holding Jupiter's head in his arms, his hand caressing her cheek as his fears grew deeper and deeper.

"Make the arrangements." Master Windu ordered and Nema instantly bowed her head and went to arrange the transfer. Ahsoka was standing at Jupiter's side, holding her hand tightly whilst Obi-Wan stood back though he paced back and forth, uneasy and wanted nothing more than to take Jupiter's place and suffer in her stead.

"Is she dying?" Anakin demanded to know, holding onto his sister defensively.

"We don't know." Windu answered severely, eyes hardening further. "We don't know anything."

"Well that's not good enough!"

"Anakin, you must not let your emotions get the better of you. Anger and fear will only worsen Jupiter's condition." Obi-Wan instructed him a little snappily, equally as fearful. Ahsoka looked lost, holding onto Jupiter's hand and rubbing her thumbs over her skin to try and comfort her before she looking up to Master Windu.

"Is she in pain, master?"

"She is when she is awake. We are not sure if she can still feel pain whilst she is unconscious as she gives signs that she is in discomfort, but there is no way of knowing." Anakin was furious. They knew absolutely nothing, what had they been doing all this time? His sister was in pain and suffering but they had not found a single way how to cure her! "We are making arrangements to have her transferred to the medical facility of Coruscant, she'll get better treatment there."

"Is that wise? The doctors there may be geniuses, but they have never dealt with a Jedi before. Especially not one of Jupiter's calibre. What of Master Plo-Koon, hasn't he been doing research into Jupiter's condition?" Obi-Wan questioned however by the dark look in Windu's eyes, Obi-Wan realised that the search had been fruitless. Gritting his teeth Anakin shifted Jupiter a little closer to him so that her head rested against his shoulder. He had already decided that he would go with Jupiter wherever she went, even if it meant to disobey orders.

"We will send temple guards with her to ensure that no one gets hurt. She will be well protected and taken care of. Hopefully, they will have more luck than we did." Ahsoka did not feel easy about letting Jupiter go. Her senses were warning her that if Jupiter went, she would be vulnerable, exposed and in great danger.

"Then I will go with her." Anakin announced however Windu immediately rejected the idea.

"No. You are needed back out on the field. There is a war still going on, personal feelings cannot hold you back, even if it is your sister." He told him harshly, however before Anakin could explode, Ahsoka quickly spoke up.

"I can stay with her. I'm not really needed in this mission anyway, you can manage it without me master." She announced, making Anakin pause as Ahsoka turned and bowed to all masters. "Please allow me to act as Master Jupiter's supervisor. I'll report on any change of condition immediately and make sure that she receives the proper care that she deserves." Master Windu glanced to Obi-Wan who thought for a moment before lifting a hand.

"I have no issue with it. In fact I believe it is a good idea. Along with the temple guards, there will be no issue restraining Jupiter should things get out of hand." He reasoned though inwardly, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to be the one sitting beside her through this troubling time. Nodding his head in agreement, Windu left to check on the proceedings of the transfer. Glancing behind her, Ahsoka noticed the longing look in Master Kenobi's eyes so she reached out and tugged on Anakin's sleeve, pulling him away.

"Snips? What are you…?"

"I need your help with something master, come on." She said before pressing a finger to her lips, gesturing with her thumb over to Obi-Wan who was slowly moving forwards as Anakin and Ahsoka began to leave.

"You've got to be…ow!" Ahsoka had punched him in the arm, making him go quiet as they moved away to give them some privacy, glancing back only once before not looking again. Reaching forwards Obi-Wan touched her with his hand, brushing a finger back and forth across Jupiter's face before slowly leaning over her slightly, giving a soft sigh.

"Speak to me, my dear. Tell me how to make things right again." He murmured, settling his hand against her head to brush back her hair. "There are so many things that I must tell you, so you cannot fade away now." Leaning a little closer to whisper, Obi-Wan glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear or was even watching. "Wake up and I promise, I will tell you who your father was." His time was then up as Doctor Nema returned to prepare Jupiter for transfer so Obi-Wan drifted into the background, watching helplessly as Jupiter was guided away, Anakin also looking lost and deeply afraid as Ahsoka followed behind them, keeping a close eye on their friend until finally, the door slid shut behind them and they were gone from sight.


	58. Chapter 58

The medical facility was one of the numerous phenomenon's of the galaxy. Ahsoka stared around her before hurrying to catch up with the temple guards and Master Windu, peering around to Jupiter who had not made a single twitch since she had left the temple. The doctors were eager to meet her and the head of the team, Doctor Nerf, was particularly interested in learning all he could about Jupiter's functions. Ahsoka glowered slightly, suspecting that the doctors weren't at all interested in curing Jupiter but rather simply wanted to dissect her. More or less.

"She is in your care now. Remember, Jedi Master Jupiter has thousands depending on her to live. If she dies, remember whom her allies are, because they may well become your enemies." Master Windu warned as Jupiter was taken to a sealed and private area of the facility, the temple guards standing outside the door and only Ahsoka was allowed inside. Or at least until Master Windu left.

The moment she was gone the weasel like doctor instantly pushed her out, telling her to stay out of the way of professionals. "Hey! I have to be beside her at all times!" Ahsoka protested however when the door sealed shut, she could not open again. "Ugh! Can you believe that?" She demanded of the temple guards however they didn't answer. "Yeah. Me neither." She muttered to herself before beginning to pace outside. They were in there for hours. Eventually Ahsoka simply took a seat on the floor, tired with standing.

"Ahsoka, any news?" Anakin questioned, appearing on her holocaster as she activated it to receive his transmission.

"No." She rolled her eyes in irritation. "They won't even let me inside. I don't like this master, these people don't care about Jupiter, all she means to them is a test subject and an educational curve. I hate to think what kind of things they're doing in there."

"What?! You mean you're not even in the lab room with her? Stay there, I'm coming over right now to give them a piece of my mind." He announced however Ahsoka quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"That won't be a good idea, master. As creepy and suspicious as they are, they are the best in their field. I hate to admit it, but this is the best place for Jupiter right now. Don't worry, I'll sense if she's in danger and I'll make sure to contact you if anything goes wrong. I promise." She reassured him and Anakin thought it over for a while before finally, he nodded.

"Keep her safe, Ahsoka. I've already lost my mother, I will _not_ lose her too." With that he signed off, leaving Ahsoka to feel even worse. She was just about to go and demand someone let her inside when suddenly, a powerful tremor began to escalate rapidly.

"Jupiter!" Instantly the temple guards were moving, turning around and Ahsoka forced the door open, sliding it aside and rushed inside. Jupiter was laying on the bed, jerking violently with her hands turned upwards, the doctors and nurses all lifting off the ground whilst choking and the equipment, vials, tubes and everything in the room began to shatter and break. "Jupiter stop! You'll kill them!" Ahsoka cried out, rushing forwards with the temple guards and they instantly held out their hands, using the Force to calm her mind. "Listen to me Jupiter, you don't want to do this. You'll never forgive yourself if you hurt these people, just relax, we're here to help you. I'm here to help you. Just trust me."

Slowly Jupiter's heart rate on the monitor began to reduce, slowing and she went lax on the bed, everything in the room suddenly falling still. The doctors dropped, collapsing to the ground and Ahsoka hurriedly ensured they were right. "Incredible…but dangerous! She almost killed us!"

"Well what were you trying to do to her?" Ahsoka demanded to know as the temple guards resumed their posts. Doctor Nerf picked himself up, massaging his throat as he dragged air into his body.

"We were attempting to withdraw tissue from the brain as a sample for study when suddenly she attacked us!" Ahsoka clenched her fists, sucking in a breath to control her emotions before releasing them, letting them flow from her body to keep from strangling the doctor herself.

"In that case, any samples taken require the consent of either me or the Jedi Council. Whichever is easiest to contact. Obviously Jupiter doesn't want you going anywhere near her brain with your scalpel and scissors." She retorted smartly and folded her arms stubbornly. "And you can forget about me leaving. It is my duty to stay and observe all procedures whether you like it or not."

"Ugh. Fine!" Nerf finally relented, waving his arms. "Get this place cleaned up, I want replacement equipment brought in immediately!" And so the long day continued with Ahsoka watching over Jupiter as test after test after test was done with no greater luck than what the Jedi found. Very quickly hope was beginning to be lost. At night, Ahsoka sat beside Jupiter and held her hand, wishing she knew what to do.

"Guide me, Master Jupiter. You are always teaching me something new, tell me what to do to save you. Just let me know and I'll do anything. I promise." She vowed, tightening her grip on Jupiter's hand until finally, her exhausted lids pulled close and her head rested down against the bed to rest.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Jupiter found herself sitting upon a lake. The water was like glass, crystal clear and smooth with the sky endlessly blue above her. It was a strange place to find herself in, however Jupiter reasoned that she had seen and experienced stranger things. Getting up slowly, her movements did not even cause the slightest ripple. Around her was endless horizon with nothing in the distance. No land, no settlement, it was simply clear and open without even the slightly breeze either.

Taking a step forwards, Jupiter began to walk upon the water. Keeping calm, Jupiter tried to reach out and sense if anything was nearby but there was nothing, that is until she sensed someone fall into step beside her and a warm hand found hers. "Qui-Gon." She murmured, able to recognise him anywhere. "Have I passed away?"

 _"No child, it is not yet your time."_ He answered her softly. Jupiter could not see him, however she knew that he was close to her and there was a soft glow to her left, the sensation of his hand holding hers as clear as the sky above her. _"But you must wake soon, or you will be lost."_

"Why am I in such pain when I am awake?" Jupiter asked him as they continued to stroll through the strange world around them. "Is there something that I must do or should know?"

 _"All questions have a truthful answer, however sometimes that truth lies out of reach for many ages."_ He answered cryptically, making Jupiter chuckle softly.

"You know, a simple answer would have been much more preferred. Riddles are not entirely useful in this sense, master." She told him and this time, Qui-Gon was the one to chuckle. His voice was smooth and comforting, something that Jupiter found she could gladly listen to for the rest of her life, talk her to sleep and comfort her in times of sorrow. Apart from Master Windu, Qui-Gon is the closest Jupiter had ever had as a father figure. She wished he had not been killed. She would have loved to have had him there to watch both Anakin and her grow into Jedi Knights and Masters. Hoping she had made him proud, Jupiter tightened her grip on his hand slightly.

 _"Very well, dear one, I shall tell you what I can."_ They did not stop walking, however Jupiter could tell that the sky was beginning to change, as if there was an invisible sun and it was beginning to set so the sky was growing paler and paler before suddenly bursting with vibrant shades of orange and gold. _"You are what is known as a bridge, Jupiter. A conduit in which the Force can flow endlessly through if you learn to connect deeply enough. It makes you the perfect vessel for it to manifest its will, both good…and evil. You are very special, someone who can potentially maintain a small degree of balance even when the Force is distorted. It has chosen you, my child, because of your strong connection to its living will."_

"You mean to say I am similar in a way in which Anakin is the Chosen One?" Jupiter questioned.

 _"Not exactly. Anakin has a set destiny. Yours however is changeable. It will alter depending on your choices and actions, which is why you are the bridge and not the one destined to bring balance to the Force. It was fate that brought you and Anakin together as you will both serve a great purpose. To what end, however, we cannot yet know. Perhaps you will work together, or perhaps you will work against one another."_

"Why would I work against Annie? He is my brother by blood or not." Jupiter declared, stopping to frown at the glow that she stood beside but even so, she did not let go of the sensation that was surrounding her hand. "Do you mean to say that I may fall to the Dark Side because of this affliction?"

 _"That depends on whether or not you allow the pain to consume you."_

"I refuse." Jupiter stated bluntly, lifting her chin defiantly. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than ever become Sith." Qui-Gon hummed softly with laughter, reaching out and she felt a warmth against her cheek so she leaned into it, relaxing as it brought her solace and comfort.

 _"Just like your mother. She was a brilliant tactician and diplomat, cleverer than anyone I ever knew. She was also very defiant and stubborn, she would have her way or no way at all."_ Jupiter admitted that it did rather sound a lot like her, however a question began to plague at her mind, one that had been burning at the back of her soul for over ten years.

"Qui-Gon, who is my father?" There was silence for a while and Jupiter feared briefly that he had disappeared as the warmth had gone cold but then just as quickly as it had vanished, it reappeared again.

 _"I am forbidden from telling you, Jupiter. You must seek the answer yourself. Only then will you be ready to hear the name of your father. When you do…I pray you'll forgive him."_

"Forgive him? What for? Is he a criminal or someone evil?" Jupiter paused slightly, hesitant and reluctant to ask. "Is he Sith?"

 _"Seek and you shall learn, Jupiter. Sweet child, dear one."_ He endeared, making Jupiter smile as he brushed his hand against her cheek. _"You have grown so strong and beautiful. You should be proud of everything you have achieved, dear one. It has far exceeded my expectations."_

"It is a rather obstinate habit of mind to continually surprise others." She informed him with amusement, her eyes shining brightly as she gazed into the light. "How do I cure myself, then? Am I being corrupted by the Dark Side? Is that what causes me pain?"

 _"I have spoken too much already, but no. You are merely harnessing too much of the Living Force within you, it is unable to stabilise. Control it, harness it, find balance and you shall move forwards stronger than ever before."_ He guided and Jupiter nodded her head in understanding. Slowly the light began to fade and Jupiter sensed Qui-Gon's presence beginning to leave. _"My dear one…I am sorry…for all that you will endure…"_

"Endure? What do you mean Qui-Gon? Master?" She questioned however he was nowhere to be found. His presence was gone. Sighing softly to herself Jupiter searched around her, the sky now black and filled with stars, planets and moons all beautifully surrounded by an aurora borealis, filling the everlasting lake with a dance of colours as Jupiter sat down and folded her legs to meditate, searching for the answers within her and to also find a way to bring balance to herself.


	59. Chapter 59

_Kill the Jedi_. Those were her orders. Kill the Jedi and be paid enough credits to never have to work again. It was a simple job, one that will be the crowning jewel of his career as an assassin. It was almost too easy. All Hecuba had to do was injure herself to get inside the facility, get treated and then steal a uniform and identification. Now, she was in and searching for the private wing where they were keeping the Jedi. Her employer, a robed figure who did not name himself, assured Hecuba that to kill this particular Jedi would bring her fame as well as fortune as she was one of the greatest tacticians the Jedi Council possessed. Hecuba could already taste the blood.

She knew the layout, knew the routines. She knew every single security code and door by heart and she also knew that there would be two temple guards as well as a Jedi padawan protecting the Jedi Master, who was apparently sedated twenty four seven and too weak to even feed herself. It was too perfect. Finding the correct window, Hecuba began to scale the wall, climbing up in the darkness to the private wing, deactivating the sensors before pausing, mounted on her vertical climbing gear which kept her locked into the wall, not allowing her to fall.

Inside she could hear the padawan talking so she placed an earpiece in her ear then activated one of her audio droids, small and winged, looking almost exactly like a fly. Once it was functional, Hecuba guided inside where instantly she picked up on the padawan's conversation. "There's been no change, master. She's not exactly worse but…the doctors here are stumped."

"What is wrong with these people? How are they not finding anything?!" The master sounded agitated but took a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry Snips, I'm not angry at you."

"I know master, we're all worried about Jupiter but we have to put our faith in her own strength. She'll find a way to pull through this on her own if she has to, just don't give up on her."

"You're right. You're right." There was a mute silence for a while before finally the padawan spoke again.

"Have you heard anything about the one hundredth and twelfth?" She questioned, moving a little closer to the audio droid before then walking past it, Hecuba remaining as still as possible whilst preparing to set off the charges she had placed earlier to cause a distraction.

"Nothing. Jupiter is _not_ going to be happy when she finds out that some rookie Jedi got her battalion captured by a bunch of slavers on Koth. We're trying to track their movements but the trail went cold hours ago. We're now being ordered to move on and try a different location."

"Keep searching master, those men mean a lot to Jupiter. She'll be devastated if she lost them." Ahsoka remembered the commander, Keyes. He and Jupiter seemed really close, their friendship was as solid as hers was with Anakin. Glancing behind her to the bed, Ahsoka exhaled glumly. Recently the episodes had decreased, but they were more powerful whenever they did occur. Ahsoka was exhausted from having to physically restrain Jupiter even as the Jedi was trying to strangle her. "Everything will be okay."

With a smirk, Hecuba pressed the button of her detonator. Instantly an explosion shook the opposite side of the facility in one of the storage rooms, causing screams and a wild panic to ensue. Inside Ahsoka was immediately on her feet, hearing and feeling the explosion clearly so she hurriedly raced for the door. "Stay here, I'll go check things out." She called to the temple guards who had not even flinched, standing exactly the same way they were as always.

Assuring herself that the padawan was gone, Hecuba quickly cut through the glass, securing the centrepiece before extending the wire where the laser instantly began to work its way around. Once the hole was made, Hecuba slid through after pushing the glass aside, securing it so that it did not fall and smash before quietly landing on the floor. This was it, her lucky break!

Creeping forwards, Hecuba observed that the Jedi was even securely strapped down. This made it even easier, she won't even be able to fight back if she did awake. Drawing out the injector containing enough lethal poison to kill her several times over. When a job pays so well, you want to make sure it's done right. Lifting it up, Hecuba prepared to stab it down directly into her heart, however as her arm went to stab, she suddenly froze in place.

Her entire body strained and fought against itself, trying to force it to move however it was as if someone had her in a full body lock. Hecuba's eyes widened, staring at the Jedi as slowly, they took a deep breath and their eyes opened with perfect clarity. Without even looking at Hecuba, the Force began to unravel the straps that held Jupiter down, unlocking them effortlessly as Hecuba began to rise off the ground, choking and writhing as the poison fell from her grasp. Slowly, Jupiter turned her head and looked directly into Hecuba's reptilian eyes, passive and serene before without warning, Hecuba was suddenly thrown across the room.

Hearing the crash, both temple guards quickly ignited their yellow golden blades and rushed inside, ready to spring into battle however when they saw the bed empty and a groaning intruder on the floor, they immediately set off the alarm and contacted Ahsoka and the council. Ahsoka arrived first, racing back with all speed to find the temple guards had secured the intruder and had their blades crossed underneath her neck, one of them holding the poison in his hand. "What did you do with Jupiter?!" Ahsoka demanded, leaping over and gripped the assassin's head, pushing it back to glare with dangerous eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I swear! She just woke up and then I couldn't move." Hecuba answered, struggling to breathe as the panic overwhelmed her. "She was just a contract, that's all, I was told it would be an easy kill but she's…she's crazy! She unstrapped herself with her weird powers then tossed me across the room then jumped out the window. You'll probably find her smothered at the bottom of the facility." Ahsoka tightened her grip, wanting nothing more than to strike the assassin down however Master Windu appeared on the scene and immediately ordered Ahsoka stand aside.

"Have the contents of this examined." He ordered, glancing around the room. "Search the perimeter, find my apprentice!" The troops instantly obeyed his command, splitting off and organising the men on the outside into a full scale search for the missing Jedi. Master Windu was deeply troubled. Someone wanted Jupiter dead, badly. He recognised Hecuba, she was wanted in over seventy eight different star systems for murder. An assassin. A good one too. Had Jupiter not woken up, she could very well have perished and they would have never known who was responsible. "Who hired you?"

"Don't know, didn't ask. Not part of my job." She answered simply. "But if you let me go, I'm sure I can figure a way of…arranging a meeting." Smirking to herself, Windu considered his options before inclining his head.

"I'll think about it. Take her away. Make sure she doesn't escape." Ahsoka looked worriedly down out the window but thankfully, she could not see any sign of Jupiter, which meant she must be still alive, despite the long drop. "We will find her. She could have not gone far."

"Let's just hope that there aren't any more assassin's out there, otherwise we'll be following a trail of dead bodies knowing Jupiter." Ahsoka sighed, pulling away from the window to join the search and contact Anakin to let him know what happened. He is _not_ going to like this.


	60. Chapter 60

Piloting the ship Jupiter had borrowed, she guided it towards the planet Koth where she had overheard Ahsoka and Anakin mention that her battalion were being held as slaves. Her fingers clenched around the joystick. No one enslaves her men, that was simply asking for a death sentence. As Jupiter exited hyperspace, she slowed down on approach to Koth to disengage the hyperdrive ring and descended down. She could not pick up Anakin's fleet on the scanners so she presumed that they had been ordered to move on. Well, Jupiter was not going to give up until she finds them all and bring them home.

To her understanding on the reports Jupiter had picked up, a young Jedi Knight by the name of Su'Min had rather foolishly led a full scale assault against Koth to try and crunch down on the slave trade that was growing there, however they had been soundly defeated and captured. Jupiter ran another scan of the planet, pinpointing the most likely place where her men would be kept captive. She found a significantly large life form reading at one of the ancient cities so she aimed there first, deciding that knocking on the door was not going to work for her this time.

No. She was going to force her way inside, take a leaf out of Anakin's book and jump before looking. Jupiter was not in the mood for subtlety. Landing her ship within the palace walls, she was immediately met by Kothan guards who pointed their electrostaves at her, however as Jupiter continued walking forwards she turned a tight circle, her hands flying outwards and all of them collapsed to the ground, groaning as she then continued moving. The guards at the door quickly disappeared too, Jupiter rising like a storm as she forced the doors open, breaking the barriers that had begun to be locked down behind them and strode straight up to the throne where a thin, fuzzy creature sat, glaring hotly.

"I told you Jedi, there are no clones…!" Holding out her palm as Jupiter walked, the ruler rose out of their seat and Jupiter turned him upside down, unfazed by the numerous and ever growing multitude of weapons that were trained on her.

"I will only ask you once." Jupiter spoke darkly, eyes burning with blue wildfire. " _Where_ are my men?" To add the emphasis, Jupiter closed her fist and instantly the Kothan ruler felt the pressure around him tighten, practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Don't know…don't know…"

"You are lying." She could sense it easily. "Do not make me repeat myself, I warned I would only ask once. Now. Where are the Clone Troopers of the one hundredth and twelfth battalion and the Jedi Knight Su'Min?" Slamming her hand forwards, the Kothan yelled as he was crushed into the wall, struggling to even breathe as his guards all trembled, unsure of what to do.

"Alright…alright…" Easing off, Jupiter relaxed her hand and slowly brought the ruler down, dropping him back into his seat as he coughed, rubbing his throat as his three long stalked eyes swivelled uncontrollably before finally, he recovered. "I…I sold them…to the Great Lady Kamila from the planet Valkyrie. The women there are the leaders, the men are…well, slaves. She wanted an army to protect herself and Su'Min was a gift." He explained, resuming his dignified position. "I would hurry, if I were you. Valkyries are not gentle with their men." Her lip curling in displeasure, Jupiter whirled around, tugging her hood further down her face to leave.

She had heard of the Valkyries before, they were practically legend but there were rumours that their society was rising once more because of the war. They were a sadistic race, not taking part of the bloodshed itself but enjoyed observing it. Jupiter knew that time was against her if she was to rescue her men and bring them home so the moment she was back in her ship and taking off, she contacted Admiral Tao on a private channel, sending him a message to arrive at the coordinates she sent him with absolute secrecy. Jupiter did not want the council to interfere on this, she _had_ to retrieve her men before they confined her back to a medical wing for further testing just to ensure she was sane.

In all honesty, Jupiter had never felt better. Whilst meditating in that water world, Jupiter had finally come face to face with the dark and light side of herself. Quite honestly, it had been hard to choose. With the Light Side, she was peaceful and able to bring harmony to things around her, however her Dark Side was powerful and had the strength to make great changes in the world without regrets of whatever it is she had to do to achieve them. In the end, Jupiter could not choose. She had refused to choose. Why should she? In her mind, true balance was accepting that both sides existed inside you, however instead of allowing them to exist as separate forces, Jupiter had used the Living Force to merge the two together, forcing them to combine until finally, one became the other and there was no separation. It was the perfect balance and for the first time in months, Jupiter felt no pain anywhere.

It was an exceptional experience and Jupiter chose to learn from it. However, for now her focus was rescuing Keyes and the others. Thankfully Valkyrie was not too far from Koth, however when Jupiter arrived she could immediately sense that her men were close. Worse still, she could sense a heavy presence of the Dark Side here. Stepping off her jet, two women approached her. They were lithe and beautiful by face and figure, with large black eyes, pale skin and white silvery hair, however they were marred by the scars that had marked themselves with, their long claws curved into wicked talons almost like daggers. "Greetings sister." They hissed in unison. "You are welcome here."

"You have my thanks. Take me to the Great Lady Kamila." She requested and they bowed their heads, feathered robes rustling in the cold breeze as they turned and led Jupiter towards the spiralling castle, reaching high into the red moon. A dark place indeed. The castle was filled with women, all of them dressed richly and lounging whilst being served by men of various races. She wished she could bring them all to justice, however she came for one thing and one thing open. To spark an entire war with these people would be…problematic.

As she walked, Jupiter caught the eye of one of her men, stripped down of his armour so that he only wore his black underclothes, however when he saw Jupiter, he immediately went to call out to her. Touching a finger to her lips, Jupiter gave him a secret wink from where he scrubbed the floor by hand. It was Cooper. She would recognise him anywhere. Renewed with relief and hope, Cooper continued to work as to avoid the strike of a whip from one of the keepers. Obsessive females who enjoyed causing pain and torture to men in general. Entering the grand hall, Jupiter was impressed with the expensive splendour and golden décor, however her eyes instantly found that of Kamila who lay on her side, wearing very little but still elegantly dressed.

"Come sister, you will be our honoured guest. What brings you to this planet of mine?" Kamila questioned, offering Jupiter food however she waved the slave away, not wanting to eat from a plate served by someone she used to be herself.

"I believe you have something of mine. Or rather, a great many things of mine. I should like them back." Jupiter announced, holding her hands in front of her as Kamila arched an eyebrow, confused but curious at the same time, sitting upright.

"Oh? And pray tell, what might they be?" She questioned, walking past and kicking a slave man aside, making him cower backwards and Jupiter instantly bit down on her tongue to stop herself from speaking. "You must have travelled far, dear sister. Come. Let me nurture you in my home. You may stay as long as you like. All women are welcome here, it is your divine birth right to be superior to men so this is the place where we can live that reality without interruption." She explained and Jupiter began to notice women of other species had also made their home here.

"I am a believer in balance and equality myself." Jupiter answered as she followed after Kamila who led her down a darkened hallway towards where a light was blooming up ahead. She laughed.

"How misguided you are. Men are brutes. Violent, belligerent, destructive and avaricious. All admirable qualities, however we women possess true _art_. We are clever, cunning and we understand the true luxuries in life lie in peace and fulfilment whilst men play their little war games." She reasoned. Jupiter sensed that something ominous was approaching. Ahead of her she could hear the gradual cries of an audience grow louder, so she glanced to Kamila who merely smirked before inclining her head, the sweeping crown glinting as the light hit it before finally, Jupiter stood at the head of an arena.

Jupiter had come to detest arenas. She had spent too many years fighting in them herself. "Go. Take a look." She invited, stretching out her hand so Jupiter gradually approached the edge of the pit and looked down. The stands were filled with women cheering and urging for more bloodshed, baring their teeth and licking their fangs as Jupiter stared down inside. Bodies and limbs littered the ground, stained with blood as a foul beast chewed on the flesh of one of the fallen slaves. Jupiter almost gagged however she maintained her composure at the strong sense of blood. "Beautiful…isn't it? Men love to fight, so we give them what they want whilst we observe their natural instincts in action. Blood is something we Valkyries crave, however why go through the trouble of harvesting it ourselves when others can do the dirty work for us?" The Great Lady claimed before raising her voice. "Bring out the soldiers!"

Instantly Jupiter was on alert, looking down as in the huge arena, one of the doors opened and her own men marched out, led by none other than Keyes. Jupiter's heart gave a sigh of relief, seeing her good friend safe from harm. At least for now. The moment the doors were closed, the monster sniffed the air and spun around, roaring loudly before barrelling straight for Keyes and his unarmed men who were fitted with shock collars. "Get ready men! If we die, we die with honour. For the General!"

"The General!" They all roared in answer and for a moment, Jupiter thought they were speaking of Su'Min, however when they began to chant her name, she realised that they were calling for her. It was the most heart-warming thing Jupiter could have witnessed in a warzone. She smiled briefly before all at once, her hand shot outwards and the power of the Force trembled at her call.

The beast squealed, rising up by its throat which it began to scratch and claw at, making the women all around murmur in confusion, some of them shrieking as with a final squeeze, Jupiter crushed its throat to destroy it and save her men. Keyes instantly knew who it was. There could be no doubt, however when Jupiter leaped up onto the edge of the wall and pulled back her hood, the confirmation sent his soul soaring. "It's the general! General Jupiter!"

"General! General! General!" They chanted and Jupiter pushed out her hands, sensing each of their collars before ripping them off, freeing them from their confinement.

"This is a direct order from Jedi General Master Jupiter." She announced, her voice ringing across the stadium as Kamila suddenly gasped, her eyes seeing the lightsaber that was hidden underneath the folds of her waist fabric.

"Jedi…"

"Break your brothers free of their chains, leave no man behind! We're going home, men. Locate your weapons and arms, let no one stand in your way!" Jupiter's voice rang proud and clear, the red moon brilliantly shining behind her as she ignited her orange blade, yet one more confirmation as she held the Great Lady still, thrusting the tip underneath her chin.

"Sir yes sir!"

"And I am _not_ a sir!"

"Sir yes sir!" The morale in the men rocketed, swelling with a powerful roar as they charged the gates and broke through in one clean sweep, beginning to fight their way through however as they overpowered the females, they all screamed and started to flee, including the keepers as their whips were confiscated and the rest of their brothers freed. Meanwhile, Jupiter stepped down from the edge of the arena and approached Kamila who was hissing, lips rippling in anger.

"I offer you hospitality and this is how you repay me? Ultimate disrespect! Betrayal to your own sisters!" She screeched just as some of her men arrived, their weapons and armour located quickly.

"These men were my brothers long before you ever called yourself my sister." Jupiter answered smoothly. "Now, where is Su'Min?"

"We've got her sir, she's alright but was confined to a room whilst she was here, says they were trying to convert her into one of them." Arching an eyebrow, Jupiter's face remained passive yet terrifyingly void.

"Well then, Lady Kamila. It appears our business has concluded." She announced, hearing the rush of engines as Admiral Tao and the fleet arrived.

" _Great_ Lady Kamila." She corrected, waving her hand carefully at the lightsaber. "Remove that from my face. You cannot take my slaves! I bought them, they are mine!" Jupiter sliced her lightsaber and Kamila instantly screeched, flinging up her arms to protect her however the blade had simply cut the stone gargoyle to Jupiter's left, leaving a long burn line before suddenly, it shifted and fell away completely cut in half.

"Correction, they are their own people and they belong to no one. Not even the Republic, in my eyes. If you _dare_ try to touch them again, you shall be the one to meet my infinite wrath, and believe me." Jupiter gestured down into the pit where the beast lay dead. "You will wish you had faced that instead." Sheathing her blade, Jupiter strode forwards, reaching out with her senses as Admiral Tao sent the transports and starfighters down to ensure no one tried to stop Jupiter leaving with her men. As she walked through the castle, she ensured everyone was collected, sending men to fetch even just one person when she sensed they were not yet freed.

"General! General Jupiter!" Turning around when she heard Keyes calling out for her, Jupiter smiled as he ran forwards but when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground, Jupiter was startled into a stupor, the intense embrace taking her by surprise until Keyes hastily dropped her back down on the ground. "Ah…apologies general, it's just so good to see you. We thought we were never going to make it out of here." He admitted, rubbing his head bashfully. "And last time I saw you, you were really unwell and…"

"Keyes." Jupiter cut him off as he started to babble so he quickly stood to attention.

"Yes sir?!"

"It is good to see you too." She informed him, touching his face before inclining her head towards the ships. "Now let us go home." Never agreeing more, Keyes organised everyone onto the transports, ensuring that all gear and troopers were collected as two of them carried Su'Min, one arm each over their shoulders as she wailed, sobbing like a newly born child. Jupiter frowned slightly before glancing across to Keyes who smirked slightly. "It's good to have you back, sir. Didn't know how much more of that I could put up with. Guess you and I just work well as a team. No one else quite cuts it."

"I could not have said it better myself, dear friend." She agreed before turning around to collect her ship. "I shall meet you back on board the _Sagacious_ , commander." Giving him a teasing wink and a smile, Jupiter climbed into her ship before taking off, directing it back to the _Sagacious_ as Keyes distractedly gave a salute.

"Sir yes sir."


	61. Chapter 61

When the Jedi Council sensed a strong disturbance in the Force, they knew that Jupiter was coming. Despite the fact that she had been on a mission when Anakin had contacted her to explain the situation with the Jedi bombing and how Ahsoka was taking the fall for it, Jupiter had quickly returned to the temple in order to demand to know what was going on. She refused to believe that Ahsoka was behind anything, she was too loyal to the Jedi Order to kill anyone. When the door slid open, Jupiter stormed inside with a sweep, stopping only when she was in the centre of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned, keeping her voice steady and low. "Ahsoka Tano a traitor? I refuse to believe this."

"Unfortunately the facts and evidence are stacked heavily against her." Master Mundi tried to explain to Jupiter, however when she turned her cold gaze onto him, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Such power surrounded her, she was barely keeping her emotions in check. "Padawan Tano was found in possession of nanodroid technology and she was the only one in the room when Letta Turmond was Force choked to death." Her eyes narrowed before she turned to implore with Master Yoda.

"Master, surely you can see that there are other forces at play in this deceit? Ahsoka is a loyal and dedicated student of this order, she would not betray us this way, willingly or not." However Yoda could not meet Jupiter's eyes. Very few of them could and it only served to frustrate her further. Turning her head, Jupiter looked at Obi-Wan. "How can you stay silent through all this? I expected more from you, Obi-Wan. I am thoroughly disappointed." Her words hurt more than Obi-Wan could say and he too turned his head. "The evidence may suggest one thing, however we as Jedi should put our own teachings and lessons into fruition, we _must_ look again at the evidence."

"There is no denying that Ahsoka ran from being confined in prison. She killed three clones trying to escape." Master Windu answered and this time, his former apprentice turned fully on him, her unrelenting gaze cracking at his normally stern expression.

"How did Ahsoka even get out of her cell? Someone else assisted her and it was not Anakin. It is my belief that the _real_ perpetrator was the one who set up the escape to make it appear like Ahsoka had forced her way out." Desperately trying to reason with the council, she clutched a fist to Ahsoka. "I _know_ Ahsoka, I can see clearly into her soul and it is strong with the Light Side of the Force, she would not do this!"

"Your attachment to Padawan Tano clouds your judgement." Master Mundi said to her, waving his hand a little dismissively, making Jupiter's fists clench and her eyes flash dangerously.

"You are all traitors here, you are betraying the trust of an exceptional padawan. How are we meant to win this war if we do not have faith in one another?" Jupiter demanded to know as she began to circle around the Council, meeting them in the eye one by one unforgivingly. "The growing strength of the Dark Side is making you fearful. I can sense it in each and every one of you and you are placing on your fears upon Padawan Tano. It is unjust!"

"Jupiter." Master Windu warned however Jupiter merely shot him a disgusted glare as Master Plo-Koon attempted to pacify the woman.

"You are angry, Master Jupiter. You must control your emotions." Turning around, Jupiter's eyes finally lit up like blue flames, her emotions now flaring to their peak.

"Angry? I am absolutely _FURIOUS!"_ She lashed out with a hand, swinging it wide and the trembling Force instantly reacted and all the widows immediately smashed, shattering into tiny shards to allow the intense winds to fill the council room with their wrath, raging as Jupiter stood there, unfazed. The emergency blast doors instantly slid down to shield the now open gaps, everyone else alarmed by the sudden spike in Jupiter's abilities. "And I refuse to allow this to happen. You _cannot_ expel her and hand her over to the Senate. You absolutely should _not_ have, especially without contacting me to hear my view. She will have no protection there. They will tear her to pieces and you will all do _nothing_ but watch because the Senate has ordered you to do so. When did we become slaves within our own temple?"

"Jupiter…" Obi-Wan tried however Jupiter lifted a hand to silence him. She was still angry and in no mood to speak to anyone. Especially not Obi-Wan, his betrayal was most acutely felt.

"Now excuse me. I must go and assist Padme Amidala to prepare Ahsoka's defence." She gave a curt nod of her head before exiting, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Obi-Wan was speechless. He had never seen anything quite like that before. He wanted to go after Jupiter, to explain and try to reason with her, however Master Windu shook his head as he rose to his feet so he sat back down, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. This was all very unsettling.

Jupiter contacted Padme on her holocaster, the senator immediately appearing. "Padme, I am going to help you with Ahsoka's defence, we must prove her innocence."

"That's good. To be honest, there is not much that I can defend her with, the evidence against her is too high however anything you can find will be immense help." She said, exhaling with relief before looking up at worry to Jupiter. "How is Annie taking this? I have tried to talk to him but he has shut me out. I am worried, Jupiter." Softening slightly, Jupiter reassured Padme of her concerns, sensing her unease and anxiety even through the holocaster. She was deeply in love with Anakin and he with her, Jupiter had sensed and seen it for a long time. Possibly even all the way back to Geonosis.

"Do not worry, Padme. Anakin will keep to himself to try and gather his wits and emotions to him before he returns." Jupiter gave a small chuckle. "Knowing my brother, he is probably out hunting Ventress down." It was rare Jupiter was wrong. "I am going to see Ahsoka and then I want to go and inspect the bodies of the clones that were killed during her escape. I sense that there will be some clues there."

"The bodies?" Padme repeated, frowning slightly. "It may be worth a try. Contact me if you find anything or come directly to my residence. We can talk face to face there. Good luck, Jupiter."

"You too, Padme." Jupiter answered before she ended the transmission and picked up the pace. Going all the way to the detention level of the Senate, Jupiter carried with her some provisions for Ahsoka. The guards were reluctant to let her through, however one glowering look quickly had them fearing for their lives and they hurriedly allowed her to pass. Inside, Jupiter found Ahsoka curled up in a tiny ball, shivering and shaking as she tried to supress the tears. "Ahsoka."

"Jupiter!" Instantly she was on her feet and Ahsoka flew to Jupiter's arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and Jupiter pulled her close into her embrace. Ahsoka instantly felt better now that Jupiter was here. The calmness she carried like a warm cloak allowed Ahsoka to relax a little. "I thought you were…"

"I was, but I came back as soon as I heard what was going on." Jupiter began to fuss over Ahsoka, inspecting her face and arms to make sure she had not been roughly handled or hurt in all the incidents. "You are being so brave, Ahsoka, but do not worry. We _will_ find out who is behind all this. I sense that there is someone who is deceiving us all."

"At least you believe me, I thought I was completely on my own for a while. Even Master Skywalker didn't seem too convinced that I was innocent at first." Ahsoka sighed, returning to sitting down and Jupiter followed, infolding the supplies she had brought.

"Here. I thought you might be cold." Pulling out the blanket Jupiter wrapped it around Ahsoka who smiled gratefully as Jupiter brushed the back of her hand down her face. "Have courage, Ahsoka. With myself, Padme and Anakin as your allies, we will prove that you are not guilty of any of the allegations levied against you." Finally feeling at peace, Ahsoka leaned her head against Jupiter who instinctively placed her arms around her. "There is also some food and something to pass the time with. I will order that the heating system be activated before I leave, it is too freezing in here."

"Thank you, Master Jupiter. This means a lot to me." Ahsoka murmured and Jupiter tightened her grip briefly to comfort her. "No one else believed me. They are convinced that I am the one who betrayed them. Why don't they trust me?"

"A long war ages and wearies the mind. The council are not looking twice at the situation, taking the evidence at base value and are not truly analysing other possibilities. I have already read over the reports and looked over every detail and I came up with no less than sixteen different methods and ways in which someone could have orchestrated this from afar. Do not worry, Ahsoka, I will not let them hurt you." Jupiter promised and Ahsoka pressed her eyes tightly closed and gripped onto Jupiter's hand.

"I trust you, Jupiter." She answered and looked up at her. Jupiter winked, a merry twinkle in her eye before she leaned forwards and placed a motherly kiss upon the crown of Ahsoka's head, flooding her with a warm glow and the sensation of being loved was something that Ahsoka found she had been craving all the way through this ordeal.

"Remember Ahsoka. The fundamental values of a Jedi is to have courage and compassion. Carry these things with you and you will make a wonderful Jedi Master someday." Brushing away an imaginary smudge Jupiter smiled one last time before she rose to her feet. "I must begin my research, there is much to do and time is slipping away. Do not fear, Ahsoka, I am not going to give up hope."

"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Ahsoka joked and Jupiter gave a laugh as she went to the door, looking back one last time. They silently nodded their heads together before Jupiter turned and swept away.


	62. Chapter 62

Jupiter went straight to inspect the bodies of the clones that were killed, wanting to take a look at their injuries herself. They were kept in stasis, their bodies remaining chilled to keep the deterioration process from occurring whilst their burial was being prepared. It was saddening to see them lying there, cold and unmoving, however Jupiter pushed forwards and inspected each injury closely and read through the reports. Immediately, something caught her eye.

On all three of them, the wounds were mostly stabs or an angled slash with the heavier damage starting from the top angle. It was all wrong, the injuries did not coincide with Ahsoka's unique reverse grip fighting style. In addition, it appeared that only one weapon was used whilst Ahsoka carried two. "Padme, I have something." Jupiter spoke, contacting Padme however she kept it strictly to audio, not wanting for Padme to see the bodies themselves. "The injuries upon the men do not match the injuries that Ahsoka would create. The style used is a one handed standard grip. Ahsoka uses dual reverse grip."

"That's incredible! This _has_ to mean that it was not Ahsoka who killed those soldiers." Padme breathed excitedly. "Retrieve the obituary reports on all three of them and bring them to me so I can include them in my case. We may need holographic images also for another Jedi to confirm what you have found."

"I shall take care of it." Jupiter assured her before ordering that a copy of the reports be made and she took a scan of the bodies so that they could be shown as evidence to support Ahsoka's claim. Once all the data was collected, Jupiter made her own notes before carrying it away from the mortuary. Jupiter went straight to Padme's residence, flying her speeder up to the platform where Threepio came to greet her.

"Master Jupiter, how good to see you again. Mistress Padme has been expecting you." He invited and Jupiter gave a nod of her head.

"Thank you Threepio." She said before entering, going directly over to Padme who rose to her feet and greeted Jupiter with an embrace. "Padme, thank you for supporting Ahsoka through this."

"We must have faith in our friends otherwise all hope will be lost. Losing trust in one another is exactly what the Separatists would want to happen. A democracy and institution divided is one conquered." She reasoned wisely and Jupiter nodded her head in agreement before handing over the data. "I'll take a look, thank you for collecting this for me."

"My pleasure." Jupiter nodded her head, taking a seat and accepting a drink from Threepio as he brought refreshments. "The council are overshadowed by the Dark Side, I find it incredibly frustrating Padme. I feel as if I am the only one whom can see clearly into this situation at all. Although I cannot see much into the future, I do know that Ahsoka is not responsible for any of this."

"Is there any further insight you can give me?" Padme questioned a little hopefully, gesturing to her work that she had accumulated thus far. "I am running out of leads, a second opinion would be most useful." Nodding her head Jupiter reached out and began to read through Padme's argument, carefully analysing everything as her mind worked to unravel every fine detail, allowing nothing to slip through.

"It is a good argument however we are sorely lacking evidence to support the case." Jupiter murmured, pinching her chin in thought. "Whoever organised this covered their tracks very well. One thing that has been playing upon my mind, however, is the woman who was killed." Tilting her head, Padme listened as Jupiter speculated. "Why would Letta Turmond ask Ahsoka to her prison cell if it was Ahsoka she was afraid of in the first place?" She reasoned. "I can only think of two reasons. One. Letta was in league with the real criminal and had agreed to sacrifice her life in order to incriminate her. Two. Letta trusted Ahsoka enough and was genuinely asking for help, however the associate silenced her before she could reveal their identity." Frowning further, Jupiter took a sip from her drink. "Furthermore, why were the cameras deactivated during Ahsoka's escape and the audio muted when Letta was killed? To escape from the prison, Ahsoka would not have had time to break into the control centre and deactivate the security system as well as defeat all the guards and get as far away as she did in such a short space of time from when the alarm sounded. It is all very suspicious."

"You make very good points, I will have to include them in the argument. Facts and evidence can be faked, however logic cannot be denied or overcome. It is a diplomat's strongest ally." Padme reasoned as she made the notes. "I feel that we should take a look at the nanodroid technology that was recovered from the site where Ahsoka was captured. It has been taken away by Admiral Tarkin for evidence, however I am sure we can arrange to see for our defence. If he refuses, he will be withholding evidence."

"I will go, Padme. I think it best if we were not seen operating together too much, it may cause the real mastermind to become afraid and lash out at us. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt." Jupiter said, placing her hand on Padme's shoulder as she made to rise to her feet. "I shall return as soon as I have any information and follow any leads possible. We will succeed in this, Padme."

"Yes, I agree." She said, nodding her head to Jupiter before rising to follow her out to the platform. "Please, if you see Annie out there, make sure that he is alright. I am deeply concerned for him. He is…not very good at keeping his feelings to himself." Padme requested and Jupiter paused for a moment, her mind calculating quickly before she looked back at Padme.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" All colour drained from Padme's face, staring fearfully as for once, she lost her composure. Her reaction instinctively told Jupiter that there was more to this than just love. Geonosis…they were different after Geonosis. More secretive, glancing to one another across the room and sometimes stealing away when they thought no one would notice. Jupiter arched an eyebrow, reading Padme's expression. "You married him, didn't you?" Padme's hand flew to her mouth, panicking and unsure of how to respond as she knew that she had already given herself away. After a few moments Jupiter merely chuckled and reached out to Padme to take her hands in hers. "Do not fear, Padme. I will tell no one." She winked. "Anakin is my little brother, if you make him happy then I will not question him. I am on his side first and foremost, which means I am your side too."

"Jupiter…how long have you known?"

"I had my suspicions, however I thought it best to keep them to myself. A word of advice, though." Jupiter leaned in a little close to lower her voice, still smiling mischievously. "Keep your little trysts to a minimum when out in public. More than once now I have noticed you both gone from the same room and others will notice too eventually." Winking, Jupiter left a stunned Padme upon the platform, jumping into her speeder before racing away, an amused smile stretched across her lips.


	63. Chapter 63

Sitting cross legged in meditation Jupiter barely paid attention to the argument of Tarkin. She instinctively did not trust him. He was aggressive and quite obviously disliked the Jed. Some of the things he said made Jupiter want to choke him herself, especially when he demanded that Ahsoka be given the death penalty for her supposed crimes.

It was going poorly. Even though the defence was extremely well planned out and an unbiased Jedi Master confirmed that the findings on the bodies did not match Ahsoka's fighting style, Jupiter could sense that things were not going according to plan. She was confused. She had seen Ahsoka walking away from this, she had seen it through the Force. Why was she still being found guilty? The chancellor was no better. As Jupiter looked at him, she could easily read the hidden glee in his eyes, the darkness that surrounding him growing the more Tarkin argued his case. Finally the votes were in and Palpatine rose to his feet.

Jupiter clenched her fists tightly, straining her hands until her knuckles turned white and the movement caught Obi-Wan's attention. He reached out to her, intending to try and encourage her to relax by placing his hand over her own however the moment his fingers brushed against hers she whipped hers away, refusing to look at him. She was still angry with him. In all honesty Obi-Wan did not blame her. It would take a little time before she would forgive him, he just hoped it would be soon.

"Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of…" Suddenly the doors slid open and Anakin entered the room along with four temple guards, all of which were keeping a hooded figure under careful guard.

"Chancellor."

"I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker." Palpatine did not hide the irritation in his tone for being interrupted, however Jupiter had already risen from her seat, looking down to see clearly what was happening.

"I'm here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of. Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order and traitor." He announced and a rippling gasp shuddered through the crowd. Finally, Jupiter let go of her tension, hanging her head in relief. Anakin had done it. When he had contacted Jupiter earlier to delay the proceedings if necessary, Jupiter was just about ready to spring down and take Ahsoka away. Thankfully Anakin had made it, however his timing needed great improvement.

"Barriss, is that true?" Ahsoka asked, flinching with hurt and betrayal as Barriss lifted her head as Anakin shot her a dark look.

"Tell them the truth."

"I did it because I've come to realize what many of people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! My attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time." She declared and Jupiter stood upright, folding her arms slowly. Barriss was only partially right. The Republic was failing but not because the Jedi have lost their way. If they could end the war today, the Jedi would do it.

"Take her away." The chancellor ordered, however Barriss grit her teeth threateningly.

"I will not become prisoner for my beliefs! You will all see the error of your ways soon!" She declared before all at once, she vaulted upwards, sliding her arms underneath her to free them before thrusting out her hands to Force push Anakin and the temple guards away before running for the exit.

"Stop her!" Jupiter was already moving. Flinging herself over the side she landed on the platform in a crouch before racing after Barriss, her lightsaber flying into her hand. She would not let that traitor escape, not for what she tried to do to Ahsoka.

"Barriss! There is nowhere for you to run!" Jupiter warned as she continued to streak away, faster than Jupiter had anticipated. "Please, do not make me fight you."

"It is too late for that!" Barriss shouted back, taking down several guards as they walked around the corner and she picked one of them up, the trooper yelling before Barriss then flung him directly at Jupiter who stopped, catching him and gently setting him down as he groaned. Flying forwards, Jupiter momentarily lost sight of Barriss but she could sense her close by, so Jupiter turned left as the temple guards, Anakin and several others all pursued also.

Spotting Barriss making for a back exit, Jupiter ripped back her hand and dragged Barriss's foot from underneath her, making her hit the floor. Extending her blade, Jupiter jumped to block off the exit, standing in front of Barriss and pointed down her lightsaber. "There is no way for you to escape, Barriss. Please just come quietly."

"No!" She hissed, eyes flashing dangerously and Jupiter sensed the attack before it came. Barriss thrust out her hands however Jupiter spun out of the way, rising upon onto the ball of one foot to move quickly as Barriss tried to rise, however as her blade whirled Jupiter disengaged the blade and smacked the hilt against the back of Barriss's head, knocking her out cold.

Before she could collapse Jupiter serenely lifted a hand, the others having caught up with her as she kept Barriss from falling, levitating her off the ground before letting her settle in her arms. Everyone was silent as Jupiter stood there a little lost, looking down at Barriss who had gone utterly lax. The sense of betrayal was strong however Jupiter could not find the hate in her heart to let it affect her. She could forgive Barriss for her misguided ways, though how she went about making her point was utterly wrong.

So, with a sigh Jupiter handed Barriss over to the temple guards before walking away, turning her back to the council as they arrived.


	64. Chapter 64

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry about everything." Anakin apologised with utter sincerity as he stood in the council room facing Ahsoka along with Jupiter and several others. Jupiter stood beside Anakin, a hand on his shoulder to reassure him as she looked on sadly at the former padawan, knowing what was coming next though she had not told anyone. Ahsoka was going to make a choice, one that would change her life forever.

"You have our most humble apologies, little 'Soka." Master Plo-Koon said to her softly and Ahsoka nodded her head acceptingly, though it was minute and her eyes were still defensive. "The Council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence." Master Saesee Tiin commended her with a warm expression as Master Mundi nodded his head in agreement.

"This is the true sign of a Jedi Knight."

"This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise." Jupiter glanced across to Master Windu, knowing full well that he meant it.

"Back into the Order you may come." Master Yoda agreed, however Ahsoka folded her arms and arched an eyebrow slightly, uncertain of how else to respond except with scrutiny.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka." Anakin informed her, stepping closer and reached into his pocket to draw out the padawan chain that Ahsoka had worn, offering it back to her. "I'm asking you back." For a long while Ahsoka said nothing, looking down at the chain which she had always used to wear with pride, however this time, Jupiter could see that the damage had been done and the trust was broken. Reaching out, Ahsoka closed Anakin's fingers around the chain.

"I'm sorry, master, but I'm not coming back." Jupiter could sense the hurt and deep pain that Anakin felt at her words and she pressed her eyes shut, allowing the feelings to wash over her as Ahsoka turned and walked away. For a moment there was silence, regret filling the hearts of the council until Anakin hurriedly chased after his padawan. Obi-Wan made to follow but Master Windu stopped him, sensing that they needed this final farewell in private.

Jupiter stepped forwards, leaving the council room however Obi-Wan tried to reach out to her and touch her arm to try and apologise to her also, however for the second time that day Jupiter rejected his touch, refusing to look at him pointedly as she exited the council chamber, the Jedi Masters all bowing their heads in shame. Instead of following, Jupiter stopped first at her room and picked up the pack that she had prepared for Ahsoka. The Force had warned her that this would happen and now it was coming true. The least Jupiter could do was prepare Ahsoka for her long journey.

Slinging the bag over one shoulder, Jupiter went to the front of the temple where Ahsoka was pulling away from Anakin for a final time. Reaching him, Jupiter placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted his hand, placing a tender kiss there to console him. "You have taught her well, Anakin. She will be alright." She assured him, making to pull away and make after Ahsoka however he quickly gripped her wrist, stopping her.

"Take this. Please. I can't…I can't…" Shaking his head, Anakin thrust the padawan chain into Jupiter's palm before he tore himself away, returning back into the temple overcome with anguish. Knowing that there was nothing she could do for him now, Jupiter tucked the chain away for safekeeping before she started jogging after Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, please wait a moment." Jupiter called out to her however Ahsoka kept on walking.

"Please do not make this any harder…" Reaching the young woman, Jupiter caught Ahsoka's hand and stopped her, moving around to stand in front of her, cutting off her plea.

"You misunderstand me, Ahsoka. I am not here to stop you." She explained, taking off her pack and handed it to her dear friend. "I am here to give you this as well as these." Pulling off Ahsoka's lightsabers from her belt, she handed them over as Ahsoka slipped the backpack on. She looked at them, thinking to reject them. She was not a Jedi anymore, why did she deserve to carry the weapon of one? "These are your life, Ahsoka. They will protect you when others cannot. You may not be part of the Order any longer, but that does not make you any less a Jedi. To be a Jedi is more than having the status and title, it is how you act and feel, how you respond to others and live your life. Take them, Ahsoka. As a memoir to all that you have achieved."

"I…I…" Suddenly Ahsoka couldn't hold the emotion in anymore and she started to sob, throwing her arms around Jupiter's waist and buried her face into her, seeking comfort and solace. "Thank you, thank you for everything Jupiter." Stroking the crown of her head, Jupiter embraced Ahsoka with all the love and affection she had to offer. "But how did you…?"

"I foresaw that you would leave us, so I made the necessary preparations." Jupiter answered, drawing out her mother's handkerchief and used it to wipe away Ahsoka's tears gently. "It is not much, just some basic supplies such as food, medical kits and two blankets, but you'll also find some credits in there. They'll help you get by for the time being. Also…" With a smile Jupiter took Ahsoka by the hand and led her forwards, leading her towards the space port.

On the way Ahsoka was silent, her head slightly bowed and Jupiter could sense her turmoil so she reached across and placed an arm around her. "You are making a brave decision, Ahsoka. Do not be afraid. Even though you leave, you will never be without friends and support. If ever you need anything or wish to find me, search through the Force. I will always be reaching out to you." Jupiter assured her as the speeder arrived so she stepped out, giving another smile. "In the meantime, enjoy your travels in your very own one man ship. I purchased it for you in anticipation of your departure."

"You bought this for me?" Ahsoka breathed at the brand new small piloting ship. "I can't accept all this Jupiter, it's too much."

"It's alright, I asserted my authority with the council and they paid for everything. They were in no position to argue with me considering the foul mood I was in." Jupiter gave Ahsoka a wink which earned a weak giggle. "They truly are sorry for not supporting you, Ahsoka. Please, forgive them. People make bad decisions when they are afraid of the unknown." Ahsoka nodded her head, assuring Jupiter silently that she would do her best.

"How did you foresee me leaving? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked so Jupiter folded her arms, looking affectionately down at Ahsoka.

"I cannot tell you the path you must walk, Ahsoka, you must discover it for yourself or you will never learn anything or grow wise from experience. If I had told you what I had seen, you would have been frightened away from the choice and responded differently." Reaching out, Jupiter ran the back of her hand down Ahsoka's cheek, brushing away an invisible speck of dust as she maintained her smile. "The Force is a mysterious thing, sweet one. Trust in its guidance and you shall never stray far." Giving one last piece of guidance, Jupiter reached out and hurriedly embraced Ahsoka, holding her tightly as she pressed her eyes tightly shut. "Be safe, Ahsoka. I hope we will meet again soon."

"Me too." Ahsoka agreed, her fingers clutching securely into the fabric of Jupiter's clothes before finally, they released one another. Ahsoka held Jupiter's hand before pulling away and she was forced to let go, watching as Ahsoka boarded her small ship, the glass hatch opening so that she could sit down in the seat.

"Ahsoka." Jupiter called out, her throat tightening and the younger woman looked up. "May the Force be with you." Hardly able to speak, Jupiter felt a tear slide down her face as Ahsoka slowly smiled and nodded her head. The hatch closed as the engines started up, allowing Ahsoka to lift off the ground and finally, she was away. Jupiter watched her go, a stabbing pain in her chest but she moved past it, allowing it to settle before quietly tucking it away along with all other pains that she carried secretly. Lifting a hand in farewell, Jupiter stayed put until Ahsoka's ship was long gone from sight.


	65. Chapter 65

"Jupiter. Jupiter. Jupiter please!" Obi-Wan was desperately calling out to Jupiter however she continued walking through the temple halls, ignoring him bluntly. Quickening his pace Obi-Wan hurriedly reached Jupiter and caught her wrists, however this time when she tried to flick him away he was ready, changing grip to stop her. " _Listen_ to me."

"You could not possibly have anything to say that I wish to hear, Master Kenobi." Jupiter answered coldly, drawing back her hand to then continue walking. Seeing that he was not getting anywhere trying to be reasonable, Obi-Wan glanced around before all at once he snagged Jupiter's waist, lifting her off the ground to her shock and carried her into an empty meditational room, securing the door behind him as she struggled against him. "Unhand me this instant! Kenobi, remove your hands from me immediately!"

"You are being unreasonable, therefore you have left me no choice." He responded, turning around to face her with a glare to match hers. "How many times must I apologise before you forgive me? A little notice would be appreciated so I can get started." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"This is not something you can apologise for, Kenobi. You turned your back on someone you have fought beside time and time again, someone who looked up to you for guidance and protection. There is no forgiving that so easily." She told him darkly. "What if that had been me?"

"What?" Startled, Obi-Wan frowned in confusion so Jupiter persisted, her stone cold eyes sending shivers down his spine.

"Had I been the one accused of murder and sedition against the Republic and Jedi Order, would you stand by me? Or would you step away and leave me to face the fall alone?" Her words were heavy and dire, Obi-Wan staring wide eyed before he slowly began to answer.

"Jupiter my dear, I would never abandon you that way, of course not."

"Yet you abandoned Ahsoka. How can I trust you, if that is as far as your loyalties lie?" Running a hand through his hair in agitation, Obi-Wan struggled to find a solution to the war that had broiled between them. They had never argued on this level before, it was a serious time for their relationship and Ob-Wan was adamant not to lose it.

"You are a different matter, Jupiter. I was against expelling Ahsoka from the beginning but there was no one else who agreed. I was powerless." He tried to explain to her however Jupiter averted her eyes, folding her arms obstinately. "If it were you against the entire galaxy, Jupiter, I would do my best to protect you, even if it were from yourself." His words struck a chord with Jupiter and she felt her anger slowly beginning to subside. "I made a promise to you, many years ago and I will never go back on my word as I know you will never go back on yours. I promised that I would always be there for you, did I not?"

"Yes." She finally agreed, sighing and her entire body relaxed. "We did promise." Sensing that Jupiter was finally beginning to understand, Obi-Wan inched a little closer but was prepared to leap back should Jupiter decide that he had come too close for her liking.

"So please do not be angry with me anymore, or the council. Master Windu is growing concerned for you." Touching a hand to her forehead, Jupiter shook her head slightly.

"I am not angry, Obi-Wan, merely disappointed. I though the council were more insightful than this."

"We all make mistakes, my dear, even Jedi as wise and perceptive as Master Yoda." Slowly Obi-Wan opened his arms, turning over his hands and he gave a slightly sheepish smile, like a lamb standing before a wolf. The thought made Jupiter chuckle inwardly before finally she inclined her head and stepped into Obi-Wan's embrace. It was too exhausting to remain at war with him, Jupiter wanted to put everything behind her and move forwards. "There is something I must discuss with you, Jupiter. Several things, in fact."

"Well, now that you have me effectively subdued, you have my undivided attention." Jupiter murmured from his chest, earning a soft laugh before Obi-Wan guided her down to one of the seats, holding her hands as she sat down before he moved another chair close, guided the Force to place it close to Jupiter's before he sat down.

"Tell me, why is it you have never taken your mother's surname? I know it sounds like an odd question but I am curious." Surprised that this was what Obi-Wan wanted to discuss, Jupiter thought for a moment. It had never really occurred to her before, but now that she reflected she realised that it was something that she could have done.

"I believe it is because I have always wanted to find out the identity of my father before I made that decision. Jupiter Tan does have a nice ring to it, but even then, my real name is René." This caught Obi-Wan off guard, sitting up straighter to look at her with an arch of his eyebrow.

"René? How do you know that?"

"I had a vision whilst in a meditative sleep once. I saw my mother holding a child whilst the ship she was escaping on fell under attack. She called the child René, so I assume that this was the name given to me at birth." Jupiter explained and Obi-Wan thought for a moment, scratching his beard.

"René…hmm…I can't say it suits you. I'll always see you as Jupiter." Jupiter chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. She had elected to keep her name unchanged as it would be difficult to suddenly announce that her name was no longer Jupiter, and the name René although given to her by her mother, was completely alien to her. It did not feel right at all as it was not part of her identity any longer. "Though it is a very pretty name. René Tan. I think with a little time to adjust it could become a little more natural." Obi-Wan mused.

"Is there a point to this, Obi-Wan?" Opening his mouth, Obi-Wan went to explain to her that he knew everything. About her father, about his courtship of her mother, everything. However as he tried to speak, the words failed him and he felt as if there was something keeping him from revealing the secret. Did Jupiter not deserve to know? She had been seeking answers for many years in her own time, researching family history, documents, certificates, absolutely everything that she could lay her hands on to try and find a connection between her mother and whom her father could be, but had always failed to find the truth.

"No…no." Obi-Wan eventually managed to stutter, losing his nerve. She will be angry with him again if she learns that he had kept this secret from her for all this time and, having just overcome their last argument, he was not yet ready to enter another that could possibly shatter the relationship completely. "I was merely curious." Jupiter arched an eyebrow, signalling that she did not entirely believe him but let it slide past, not wanting to press him. "What I really wanted to speak to you about was Anakin. He has shut himself in his room and has not been seen for several days. I am worried for him."

"Annie…just like when you were a child." Jupiter sighed, shaking her head. "Annie used to always shut himself in his room whenever something had upset him. He'd spend all his time tinkering with his tools and projects until his temper had cooled." Rising to her feet, Jupiter looked towards the door. "I shall go and see to him. Usually I am able to help him move these things, I did not realise he had succumbed so severely to his sorrow."

"Losing Ahsoka was a heavy blow to Anakin, she was his first padawan." Obi-Wan reminded her however he instantly flinched, realising that he had not chosen the most tactful of words. "I am sorry, I did not mean…"

"I know sweeting. I know." Jupiter soothed, looking back reaching out her hand and rested it against his face, thumb brushing over his beard and cheek to reassure him. "Leave Anakin to me." And with that, she disappeared. Jupiter very rarely went to Anakin's room however whenever she did, it was usually so that they could be alone together for a little while. She did not bother requesting to come inside, she opened the door directly and walked in.

Anakin was lying flat on his bed with an arm slung across his eyes so Jupiter flicked his arm when she reached him, making him sit up as she wordlessly sat down. Lowering his head back down Jupiter took to fiddling with his hair, gently tugging and grooming it as Anakin rested his head upon her lap. "You need to eat."

"I am not hungry." He answered coldly, earning a soft exhale from his sister.

"Annie, you are making yourself suffer." She told him quietly, her hand continuing to brush through his hair. "She will come back someday, when she has found her true self."

"She should be here. Ahsoka is a Jedi, _that_ is who she is! There shouldn't be any reason for her to go and find herself." Anakin argued, sitting upright and turning to face Jupiter with an angered look in his eyes, the scar over his right orb creasing as his brow furrowed. "I can't believe she left without even thinking it through. It was a mistake."

"Anakin." Jupiter said a little more forcefully, making him exhale and look up to meet her gaze. "We are all much more than just Jedi. Who we are underneath the surface is something that everyone must discover to find their true strength. Through conviction of character, we can grow and evolve. Ahsoka learned a great many things during her trial, however most importantly she learned that without the Jedi Order, she was no one." Reaching out Jupiter placed her hand over his, locking her fingers to comfort him. "When she did not have the Jedi, Ahsoka was on her own. She must go on her own journey of self-discovery to determine who she is, stand on her own two feet and become stronger as an individual without relying on you or the council."

"She said something like that before she left. Maybe you're right." Anakin relented slightly, looking downwards before he suddenly growled, irritated and confused. "I just don't understand though, why leave? We could have helped her better here. Out there she's all alone with no backup and no one to protect her back."

"I think you underestimate Ahsoka's resilience." Jupiter purred with amusement, pulling Anakin closer to her so that she sat directly beside him and could rest her head against his shoulder, relaxing as he instinctively placed an arm around her. "It is only fair that we let her go, Annie. You know who you are and I know who I am with perfect clarity. When Ahsoka is ready, she will come back. You have to move on for the time being, Annie, let your feelings wash away so that you may find peace." Lifting her hand she ran her fingertips across Anakin's jaw, softly and affectionately. "You taught her well, Anakin. Be thankful that you saved her, it was more than I could do for my own padawan." In that instant, Anakin realised how selfish he had been.

Ahsoka may have left but at least she was still alive. Jupiter's padawan had passed away long ago and that was a pain Anakin could only begin to imagine. Sensing her lingering guilt, Anakin placed his arms quickly around his sister and held her tightly. "I love you Jupe." He murmured to her quietly, pressing his eyes shut. "I really do."

"I know racer. I love you too." She smiled into his embrace, allowing herself to let go for a while. "And I shall never turn my back on you. I shall always be your older sister, no matter what may happen." Nodding his head in understanding, Anakin's stomach suddenly started to growl and rumble hungrily, earning a laugh from Jupiter who pulled back and pinched his cheek teasingly. "Now, let us get you some food little racer."

"Will you stop with the nicknames? I'm not ten years old anymore you know." He protested as they both stood up, however Jupiter merely smirked, looking back at him with dancing eyes.

"Annie, you will _always_ be my sweet little brother in my eyes. No matter how tall you get."


	66. Chapter 66

The explosion sent shards of ice flying into the air, plumes of white filling Jupiter's eyes as she ran forwards with her men directly into the line of fire, her orange blade swinging as she started to cut through the droid army who had attempted to take control of this frozen planet. Her men all charged forwards riding native creatures that were large in size and thickly muscled, ploughing through the enemy ranks to overwhelm the droids who could not fire with them being at such close range without either hitting one of their own or finding the right target in time.

"General! The tanks are turning around!" Keyes shouted across to her as Jupiter fought on foot, stopping to look as her men thundered past her. Sure enough, the tanks were turning. "Do we follow?"

"No, they are trying to lead us into a trap." Jupiter said, flinging out her hand to lift up a group of droids before she crushed them, allowing them to drop. "Bring the walkers around to the flanks, redirect the assault to aim for the ice around their position. Break through it at all costs and they will all sink into the ocean." It was an odd sensation, battling above an ocean of water with ice six feet deep keeping you from dropping into the water and freezing to death instantly. Brushing aside the white fur of her hood, Jupiter also signalled above. "Bring in the Striker and Hunter squad, I want a tactical strike and all transports ready to retrieve the heavy machinery the moment we see the ice crack."

"Yes sir, right away sir." Keyes nodded his head and relayed the orders.

"Troopers reform the line, hold your position!" Jupiter commanded directly, her voice ringing as the white sky above began to drift with snow, the delicate flakes landing on Jupiter's lashes as each breath formed a white cloud in front of her face. The airstrike came from above and the walker machines blasted at the droid army, striking the ice until finally, it started to break. The droids all cried out in alarm as the giant ice pads shifted, tilting to the side until they were tipped into the ocean, the tanks and all cannons also being dragged under.

The men cheered, their beasts giving deep wails of celebration. The native people of this world had leant the creatures to Jupiter to ride into battle and she had to say, they were very useful. Over the ice they were incredibly fast but were also able to travel through water, though if anyone actually fell in they would be dead in less than a minute. "Is that the last of them?"

"Yes sir, we have victory." Keyes determined and Jupiter nodded her head, sighing with relief.

"I want a full report when we return to the _Sagacious_. Get the wounded on transports! Let us leave this blisteringly cold planet, I can already feel my fingers turning to ice." Jupiter shivered but she knew that her business here was not yet concluded. First she went back to the people who lived on this planet and thanked them for their assistance, returning the mounts they had borrowed and promised that there would be no more attacks from the Separatists for the time being.

Dooku had attempted to take over the planet in order to build a new droid factory however Jupiter and her regiment of the one hundredth and twelfth put a stop to it, defeating the army after three long days of constant battle. Her men were cold and exhausted, so she quickly returned them to the ships so that they could rest and warm up. "An excellent battle, sir. We showed those clankers not to mess with us." Keyes mused and his optimism made Jupiter chuckle.

"Agreed. However, the war is not won yet. Unless we can capture Dooku and his generals, there will be no stopping them at all." She reasoned as they entered the bridge, side by side to be greeted by Admiral Tao. "Admiral, it is good to see you again. You did not miss a great deal on the surface, my friend, unfortunately there was not much to see save for ice and snow."

"A pity, though the natural beautiful of clear and pure ice is worthy of a poem or two, I think. With regards to our mission, the Jedi Council has asked that you make your report. They are eager to hear of your progress reclaiming this sector." He informed her and Jupiter instantly smiled, reaching out to the holocaster to make contact with the council.

"Well then, I can inform the council of our success." She noted before stepping back, waiting until Master Windu appeared. "Master, the Carithian sector is secure. All Separatist hostilities have been eradicated and we have succeeded in claiming back the last planet in this system." She informed him and instantly Windu arched an eyebrow, impressed with the speed in which Jupiter had reclaimed what the Separatists attempted to conquer by force.

"Well done Jupiter, you have secured a major success and this will greatly weaken enemy forces." He said to her, bowing his head in gratitude. "You may return now to Coruscant. Much has happened in your absence." Hearing the ominous tone in his voice, Jupiter frowned slightly.

"I sense you are weary, Master Windu, what has happened?"

"The chancellor was abducted by General Grievous and Count Dooku. The latter was killed in combat by Skywalker and we were able to recover the chancellor, however Grievous has escaped." He debriefed her and Jupiter almost fell from the shock. The Separatists tried to kidnap the chancellor? Dooku was dead? She had felt the disturbance in the Force but had not had time to meditate upon it until now. "Return to Coruscant, your regiment are being reassigned to guard the temple for the time being. With the war reaching its peak, we are stretched very thin on the ground."

"As you wish, master." Bowing her head, Windu ended the transmission and so Jupiter turned to Admiral Tao. "Set a course to Coruscant. We are returning home."

"Sounds perfect, general." Keyes said as he finished up his report and handed it over to Jupiter who read through the details, noting the low percentage of casualties. As usual, her strategies were highly effective.

"Thank you Keyes." Nodding her head, Jupiter uploaded the report to the system before continuing with her duty. "Trust that metal monster to run. The coward. Until we capture Grievous, this war will continue to wage." She murmured as Keyes worked beside her, organising the rotas whilst she checked the supply units. "But Dooku…I cannot believe Anakin defeated him. It has only been a few months since I last saw him and yet he has already advanced that much? Soon, if not already, he will have overtaken me."

"I don't see how that's possible sir. There isn't any Jedi quite like you." Keyes complimented, making her chuckle.

"You flatter me Keyes, but you have my thanks." As they made the jump to hyperspace, Jupiter eagerly anticipated returning back to the temple where it was peaceful and her close friends would be waiting for her. She could not leave, however, until she had taken care of her affairs. She organised the troops into guard duty, though she agreed with Keyes that for advanced infantry and commando troops, this kind of duty was overkill. "We will have to make do for now. The council are possibly concerned that Grievous will become desperate and attack Coruscant directly. If that becomes the case, then it will be your duties to protect the younglings and padawans from harm." She reasoned with her troops as they raised their objections. When put like that, they were not so concerned for the menial duty of protecting the temple. "I leave them in your care, Keyes my friend."

"Count on me, sir." Keyes promised, nodding his head. With a final dip of her head Jupiter floated inside, her eyes drawing in the familiar surroundings of her home. It was such a beautiful place and it brought back so many wonderful memories for Jupiter. She remembered walking in for the first time. Everything remained as big as she remembered up, the large and open space looming overhead. Inhaling the familiar scents of her surroundings, Jupiter was startled when a rather strong shape knocked against her, grunting as they almost went sprawling on the floor. Looking down, Jupiter laughed.

"Caleb Dume, you really must watch where you are running." Jupiter chided him gently as she held him off the floor with the Force, lifting him back onto his feet as he brushed himself off.

"Sorry Master Jupiter, but I'm late for a lesson with my master, Depa Billaba."

"Great haste will only decrease your ability to see what is around you, young padawan." Jupiter advised him reaching out a hand and patting his head. "It is the reason why Jedi practice patience. Besides, if you are running so fast..." She poked him playfully in the chest. "You will not see who you are running into until it is too late." Caleb grinned at her, nodding his head then quickly bowed his head.

"Thanks master!" He called before hurrying off once more to reach his lesson. Jupiter chuckled. Padawans. Always so eager to keep moving. Turning aside Jupiter continued to walk, watching the tranquillity around her as she ascended the grand staircase, making her way to return to her room, however as she reached the top her eyes found those of her brother's and dearest friend and secret love, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Annie…Obi!" Jupiter said breathlessly before rushing forwards, smiling as she jumped into Anakin's awaiting arms, the both of them laughing as he swung her around, spinning circles as her feet flew off the floor. "Oh Annie, look at you. More handsome than ever and a hero! I cannot believe you defeated Count Dooku singlehandedly. I am _so_ proud of you, little racer." She praised him, smiling broadly as she held his face and kissed his cheek, smothering him teasingly as he protested.

"Hey! Come on Jupe, do you have to do that in public?" He questioned, smirking all the same as Jupiter pinched his cheek before she turned to Obi-Wan.

"Well I see who you are more glad to see." He told her cheekily, eyes glinting as they stepped into one another's embraces. "It is good to see you, my dear."

"And you also, sweeting." She returned, pulling back her head to smile up at him. His hand lifted and gently brushed against her cheek, drawing in her features. His eyes strayed to the almost unnoticeable scar on her lower lip and he almost went to touch it but stayed his hand before he could do so, dropping it back down to his side and put a reasonable distance between himself and Jupiter, not wanting to become too carried away. "How are you both? Were either of you hurt during the attack on Coruscant? How about when you were sieging in the Outer Rim?" She demanded to know, slipping her arm through Anakin's to walk with them, turning and pulled Obi-Wan so that her other arm was slipped through his also.

"We're both quite alright, it was a rushed operation but it went off without a hitch. More or less." This caught Jupiter's attention so she arched an eyebrow warningly, wanting to know the truth and Anakin was all too happy to tattle on his former master.

"What Obi-Wan means to say is, after I saved him from Buzz Droids ripping his ship apart, he then duelled with Count Dooku and was knocked unconscious, which meant it was up to me to carry him on my back to safety before we then made an emergency crash landing with half of Grievous's ship." He surmised for her and Jupiter let out a musical laugh.

"Oh Obi, you really do seem to attract all the trouble." She teased him, tittering her tongue. "But honestly Anakin, is it not possible for you to simply _land_ a ship? Crashing is not necessary, you know."

"It makes it more interesting." He responded and the three of them laughed again before continuing to walk arm in arm, Jupiter all too happy to have returned to her precious companions after so many months away from home. It was good to be back and she was eager to settle back into her familiar and peaceful routines away from the battlefront.


	67. Chapter 67

There was a knock upon Jupiter's door so she opened her eyes from where she meditated, the floating stones of various sizes and colours all gently being placed on the ground. "Come in Annie, my door is always open." She answered and Anakin entered, looking stressed and uptight, instantly making Jupiter frown as she rose to her feet. "What is it Annie? You look exhausted, come sit down. Sit." She instantly fussed, guiding him to a seat as she gripped his arms and felt his brow. There was no temperature but his eyes were heavily shadowed and his skin was a little pale.

"I haven't been sleeping well. Nightmares." He revealed and Jupiter instantly knelt down in front of him, taking his hands so that he could tell her all. "It's about Padme. Jupe, you know about us, don't you?"

"Of course I do Annie. I am your sister, I know everything." She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "But that does not matter, tell me about these nightmares of yours." Relaxing slightly, Anakin took a deep breath, summoning his thoughts before beginning to explain.

"She's pregnant Jupe." Jupiter blinked in surprise but after a brief moment, she gasped, hands flying to her mouth as she whispered excitedly.

"I'm going to be an auntie?!" This seemed to help settle Anakin, making him laugh as he nodded his head. Jupiter instantly felt a buzz of anticipation and immediately began to make plans in her head to visit Padme and bring her a gift. "Apologies, I lost myself a moment there, please continue. The nightmares."

"Well, I keep on having the same dream, like the time when I saw mom suffering." He informed her with melancholy wrought in his tone and Jupiter immediately lost her sense of excitement, becoming serious as she listened. "I anticipated her death but I couldn't reach her in time to save her. I can't let that happen to Padme, Jupe, I _can't_. I see her dying in childbirth and she's in so much pain…"

"Well of course she is in pain, Anakin. Have _you_ ever tried to push a miniature human from your privates?" She demanded and Anakin balked, stunned by her words before quickly stammering that he hadn't. "No, exactly. Now, are you certain that you see Padme dying? Perhaps it is just the stress of the birth that worries you, I can understand, Annie."

"No you _don't_ understand! I know it's going to happen, I can sense it. It's just like when mom died!" Seeing that he was getting distressed, Jupiter brushed aside a lock of his hair and the motion instantly calmed him as she settled herself more comfortably on the floor, looking up at Anakin as he tried to release his frustration.

"Alright, alright Annie. I believe you, you know I do." She soothed him. "Do you know what causes it? Is she injured or is it the birth itself that kills her?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything more Jupe. The rest is all clouded and unfocused." Nodding her head, Jupiter thought things through for a few moments. Anakin had not been wrong about Shmi so she had no reason to doubt him this time, however on this occasion, she was determined that the fate of the one they both cared for deeply would be changed.

"Let go of your fear, Anakin. It will lead you down a very dark path unless you can learn to trust in yourself and the strength you already possess."

"Master Yoda said that I must train myself to let go of everything that I fear to lose, but I can't lose Padme. Especially now that she's…"

"Shh…" Jupiter soothed, lifting a hand to press it against his face and brush away the slight tear of fear that had slipped down his face. "You forget who I am, Annie." She murmured to him, cupping his chin and lifting his head so that he looked her in the eye where she gave him a firm look. "I am your sister, and that means I will not allow anything to cause you pain. When the time comes, I will stand by Padme's side and sustain her life force. If I can do it for Duchess Satine when she was almost killed by Darth Maul then I can do it for Padme, who is perfectly healthy and has nothing to fear." Tapping his nose, Jupiter smiled. "Try not to worry. You will only inflict your concerns onto Padme and in her condition, it is not healthy for the baby."

"Jupe…thank you. I knew you'd know what to do." He exhaled with relief so Jupiter quickly kissed his cheek before rising to her feet. " _Thank_ you."

"I expect a fair share of time with the child, Annie." She warned him seriously. "I want to cuddle and kiss them even when they're your age." He laughed, knowing full well that his sister meant it and she smiled, glad to see that the age he had seemed to carry on his shoulders shed away, returning him to the youthful appearance that he should naturally possess. Wrapping his arms around her, Anakin placed a loving kiss on the top of her head, revelling in her familiar scent and presence. She was all he had left that connected him to his mother, simply by the way she cared for him. It were as if she had unwittingly stepped up to assume the role on Shmi's behalf and sometimes, in moments like these, he welcomed it more than ever.

"I'll see you soon, Jupe."

"Take care racer." She answered, watching as he left before exhaling. Anakin carried too much fear in his heart. He tried to hold on too closely to the things he loved and that made him unpredictable in his behaviour. Shaking her head, Jupiter made a few plans. Gathering her lightsaber from her desk she glanced around the room, eyes falling on the glass show case that stood on a shelf, supporting Dhea's own lightsaber and Ahsoka's padawan chain. Smiling softly, Jupiter sealed the door behind her before heading out into the city.

She walked through the streets, hood pulled over her head and her lightsaber concealed away but at her side nonetheless. Browsing through the market stalls, Jupiter headed into the largest shopping facility in the galaxy. Over one hundred thousand shops stretching for miles and miles both up, below and across. If Jupiter was to find a gift anywhere, it would be here. She did not know what would be ideal, so to save time, Jupiter reached out with the Force to try and find a sense for what would be perfect.

After a few moments, Jupiter's eyes snapped open and she moved forwards once more, heading in the direction of the jewellers. The magnetic pull drew her into a shop where everything glittered, sparkled and shone, begging for Jupiter to look at them however she passed by, unimpressed by the general goods and continued to look. Her sense tugged her towards a particular cabinet, the glass freshly polished and when she looked inside, her eyes fell on a silver locket. "Interested? It is a pretty token, professionally crafted, of course." The shopkeeper informed her, seeing that Jupiter had become interested in a particular trinket.

"Let me see." She requested, stepping back to allow the shopkeeper space to open the cabinet and drew out the silver locket. Jupiter took it, inspecting it closely. It was simple with very little decoration, however when Jupiter opened it up there were two glass panels.

"It's not very high tech like most items you get these days, it's very old fashioned." The keeper informed her. "Most lockets come with a holographic imaging function, however with this you can conceal anything you want. A lock of hair, an old fashioned photo…"

"How much?" Jupiter asked, feeling that this would be an ideal gift. Either Padme or Anakin could wear it and once the child was born, they can carry a lock of their hair with them wherever they go.

"Well let me see…" Jupiter bargained the keeper down to a decent price before purchasing, allowing him to place it in a black velvet box before Jupiter bowed her head in thanks then headed directly for Padme's residence. As always, Threepio came to greet her.

"Master Jupiter, I thought you were surely dead, we haven't heard from you in so long!" He declared and Jupiter patted his arm gently.

"Why thank you for the vote of confidence, Threepio, but I am alright. Is Padme home?"

"Yes, I shall fetch her immediately. Mistress Padme! Mistress Padme, Jedi Master Jupiter is here to see you." Instantly Padme rose to her feet and Jupiter immediately saw the rounded bump of her stomach, heavily swollen and Jupiter instantly beamed.

"Padme! This is wonderful! I came here almost the second I was informed, how are you feeling? Please, sit down and do not over exert yourself."

"I'm fine Jupiter, please don't fuss too much. I am not crippled yet." Padme smiled warmly before asking Threepio to bring them refreshments. "Annie told you? Is everything alright?"

"He and I had a discussion, yes. He told me about the nightmares." Padme's face clouded slightly so Jupiter reached out and took Padme's hand to console her. "Fear not, I have assured him that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I have developed the ability to sustain life for a short period of time when I am fully in tune with the Force which allows me to heal injuries and wounds. I have only managed it once before, however I am confident I can save you, Padme, if you really are in danger."

"That is comforting, thank you Jupiter. You have been so good to us."

"And I am about to be even better yet. For you, Padme." Jupiter informed her, handing over the velvet box as Threepio returned with drinks for them both. "For you, Anakin and the little one." Her glow brightened with a thrum as Padme's eyes filled with gratitude, taking the box carefully.

"Oh Jupiter, you did not have to get a gift! You are so sweet and considerate." Padme said before opening it up, looking down at the locket and immediately fell in love with it. "It's beautiful, so simply designed yet elegant. It's a wonderful gift Jupiter." Her quick and rather giddy tone assured Jupiter that she had made the right choice as Padme retrieved it and opened it up. "Oh! This is interesting." She noted that the inside was untouched, retaining its retro style.

"I thought perhaps that when the child was born, you could carry a lock of their hair with you wherever you go, and if Annie had to go somewhere, he could wear it instead so that he will always have a piece of you both with him." Jupiter reasoned and Padme instantly closed her fingers around the locket and held it to her heart, closing her eyes briefly before she turned and embraced Jupiter securely.

"Thank you, it truly is a perfect gift." She murmured and Jupiter nodded her head.

"You are utterly welcome. Now, tell me everything. I have been gone five months and now I insist that you and I talk until there is absolutely nothing more that we could possibly discuss or until you tire of me and send me home." Padme laughed as Jupiter made herself comfortable, securing the locket around her neck and tucked it underneath her clothes to hide it so that no one would ever come to recognise it. It fell snugly down her chest, lower than the other necklace that she always wore, the one Anakin had made for her.

"I could never tire of your company, Jupiter. You are my true friend." She assured her, reaching out to grip her hand affectionately. "I talked it over with Annie and we've both decided that we would like you to be named godmother." Jupiter blinked in surprise. "Of course, everything will be secret, but we will know and that is all that matters."

"Padme, I'd be honoured. Truly I am touched." Smiling together, they clinked their glasses and drank a toast to celebrate privately together whereby they then talked long into the evening, not noticing the time slipping by until the lights came on, but even then they continued to talk.


	68. Chapter 68

Sitting upon her chair within the council, Jupiter kept her face as placid as possible despite the fact that inwardly, she was deeply disturbed by this new move that Chancellor Palpatine had made. Not only had he taken over jurisdiction of the Jedi Council but he had also decided to appoint his own representative, Anakin. Jupiter sensed darkness and malicious intent from the chancellor, she distrusted him however she was alone in her speculation as no one else appeared to sense what she did, convincing her that she was either simply being prejudiced for her natural dislike of the man or she truly was right about him and it was simply a fact that no one else could sense what she could.

"Allow this appointment lightly the council does not." Master Yoda informed Anakin as he stood at the centre of the council. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Jupiter heartily agreed. Slowly and discreetly, the chancellor was claiming more and more power for himself. The sense that someone was playing their strings made Jupiter twitch, clenching her fingers into the armrest of her chair and Obi-Wan noticed this minute detail instantly.

"I understand." Anakin assured them, glancing around looking for a clue as to what their decision had been until eventually Master Windu spoke.

"You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of master." Immediately Jupiter sensed the shock and, yes, the anger within Anakin when he heard this. He had expecting to be elevated to the rank of master simply by being on the council. Jupiter agreed that it was unprecedented, but she had been against allowing Anakin onto the council in the first place. She felt that Palpatine was using her brother and she did not like it one bit.

"What? How can you do this?" He demanded, quickly growing defensive and irate. "This is outrageous. It's unfair! How can you be on the council and not be a master?"

"Anakin." The moment his sister spoke with that warning tone of his, Anakin humbled himself once more, glancing her way as her stern gaze softened. "You are strong and an inspiring leader, Anakin as well as a good teacher." She began but her brows creased slightly, trying to make him understand. "But you are still young and have a tendency to be reckless and impulsive. Take this as an opportunity to learn further and gain wisdom. You will get your dues, when the time is right." With that she opened her palm and gestured to the empty seat beside her, signalling that he should take it so Anakin bowed, apologising to Master Windu in particular.

"Forgive me, Master." Sensing he was still irritated, Jupiter glanced across to her brother before returning her gaze to the council, paying close attention to the next order of business as Master Mundi gave his report on the hunt for Grievous.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic but have found no sign of General Grievous."

"Hiding in the Outer Rim Grievous is. The outlying systems you must sweep." Master Yoda reasoned and Jupiter nodded her head in agreement. If there was one place a person should go to hide from the Republic it was the Outer Rim where the Republic had less influence and control. The systems were so vast there that it would be impossible to scour them all.

"We do not have many ships to spare." Obi-Wan warned, drawing Jupiter's focus momentarily as she glanced across to her friend before then looking back to Master Mundi who reminded the council of the situation on Kashyyk with Master Windu agreeing that it was something that required their attention.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?"

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately."

"He's right. It's a system we cannot afford to lose." Master Yoda hummed in thought, touching his chin briefly before making his decision.

"Go I will. Good relations with the Wookiees I have."

"The _Sagacious_ fleet is for the moment available for use, Master Yoda." Jupiter announced calmly, eyes being draw to hers. "I can make the arrangements for them to join you, if that would be of any help to you." Yoda nodded his head, ears wiggling slightly and Jupiter found herself giving a small smile at Yoda's amusing traits.

"It's settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyk." Master Windu surmised and there was a collective nod of agreement from the council. "May the Force be with us all." Jupiter sensed that they would be needing it soon. With the council adjourned, Jupiter rose to her feet to make the arrangements for Admiral Tao to meet with Master Yoda's fleet, walking on ahead of the others as her footsteps naturally guided her to the archives. Jocasta Nu greeted her warmly like a long lost friend, welcoming her return and Jupiter happily greeted her back before she moved on, going to continue making all the arrangements.

Sighing softly, Jupiter rubbed her forehead. It had not hurt since she had woken up from that phantom illness that had taken her. She had explained to the best of her ability what had happened to the council, however she did not tell them all. After all, they would hardly believe her if she told them that she had spoken quite often to Qui-Gon Jinn despite him being deceased.

"Whenever you need to think, you always come here." Obi-Wan said to her, easily finding her tucked away deep in thought. "If you continue to frown like that my dear, you'll create wrinkles by the time you turn thirty." He said, smoothing a thumb over her brow and Jupiter relaxed, smiling to him.

"Only two years to go." She answered before gesturing that he should take a seat. "The chancellor is becoming a growing concern. I do not approve of the way he uses Anakin like his personal messenger and tool."

"Unfortunately it is out of our hands now. Anakin did not take kindly to being asked to spy on the chancellor. He views him as a close friend and even a mentor."

"He is deceptive. I can sense it. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds him but I cannot be certain…I am second guessing myself." Shaking her head Jupiter exhaled, leaning into her hand wearily. "I am tired of war, Obi-Wan. Ever since I was fifteen years old with the battle for Naboo, I have wanted it all to end but there are people out there who crave it. They life off the suffering and destruction war brings, it is sickening."

"It'll be alright my dear. Once Grievous is gone, Palpatine will have no choice but to step down from office and then a new era will begin. One where we can rebuild our homes and return to being peacekeepers." Lifting her eyes they locked onto Obi-Wan's with a calm serenity yet also with firmness, too wise for her age for the experience she had had no choice but to accumulate.

"Do you honestly believe that, Obi?" This made Obi-Wan pause and think, realising that actually, no. He did not believe it. "The balance of the Force is tipping but not in our favour, Obi. I fear for the future of our Order. I've seen…many disturbing things." She revealed and Obi-Wan frowned, inching closer to her to listen. "I cannot make perfect sense of the visions I have been having, but I have never been wrong before. Promise me something, my sweet Obi."

"Anything, Jupiter." He vowed, holding her hand in his and she placed her own hand on top, closing her eyes and rested her forehead against his in an intimate gesture, wanting to be as close to him as she dared.

"That whatever I do, promise you will not question me or tell the council. I do not think they will understand or even believe me. I know I am on the council, but they still view me as young. I do not think they trust my judgement."

"It is true some believe you were young to have been introduced onto the council but your wisdom cannot be denied. You are among the best of us, Jupiter. That much cannot be denied." He assured her, pulling one hand free to rest it against her face, brushing back her long hair. "But you have my word. I will not interfere, you have my absolute faith." Breathing with relief Jupiter squeezed Obi-Wan's hand before she pulled back, looking at him once more.

"Thank you, sweeting." Quickly she brushed her lips against his cheek, a flash of boldness overcoming her as she rose to her feet. "I must speak with Anakin and try to reason with him. He has always come to me for advice over the years yet my instincts are telling me he is now trying to push me away. He goes too often to speak with Palpatine."

"Yes, I was hoping that if there was anyone who could get through to him, it would be you, my dear." Obi-Wan said, smiling to her softly. "Good luck."

"I shall probably need it." Dipping her head gracefully in farewell Jupiter sought out Anakin. It was easy to track his presence and she ended up in the gardens at the back of the temple where Anakin stood, staring into a distant world while facing a tree. "Tell me what troubles you, Annie."

"The council do not trust me." He accused harshly, glaring darkly as his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Do not take it personally." She advised him, standing at his side. "Master Windu is naturally highly suspicious of everyone. He was my master, you know. If there is anyone who can understand how you feel, it is I."

"I should be a master. I have the power, I'm more powerful than almost anyone else who even sits on that council!" Sensing the dark manipulations were surrounding him, Jupiter forcibly turned Anakin around before pressing her fingertips to his forehead. Immediately he jolted as Jupiter cleared his mind, allowing the Force to act through her and she compelled it onto Anakin, calming his thoughts and anger.

"Anakin, to be on the council is not just to be powerful. You must be wise. Patient. Understanding. You must have _balance_ , Annie, but there is too much darkness within you. Your emotions betray your fears, which is why it is difficult for people who do not know you to trust you." She tried to explain to him but suddenly, Anakin gripped her wrist and pushed it aside, his fingers digging into her skin and Jupiter's eyes widened as she began to feel the join dislocate and even threaten to break under his brute strength.

"I will _not_ be controlled by you! I will become more powerful than any other Jedi and I will find a way to bring peace to the galaxy so that no one has to suffer like I have!" Jupiter grit her teeth, flinching from the pain as she hardened her resolve and began to put all of her strength into her arm, fighting back as Anakin tried to overpower her.

"What do _you_ know of suffering, Anakin? It was _me_ you hid behind when we were children, _I_ protected you from ever being hurt. I was broken time and time again to save you. I slaved each day in the mines, carrying things that should have snapped my spine but I continued to work just to survive. I lost my mother. I will never find my father. We _both_ lost Shmi. My padawan died. I almost lost my mind. I have been through battles and warzones that would have even you quaking in fear. So tell me, _Anakin Skywalker_ , what have you _suffered_?" Suddenly Anakin blinked, as if awakening from a trance just as Keyes and another patrol guard rounded the corner and saw what was happening.

"Hey! Release the general!" He immediately rushed over and Anakin let go, making Jupiter gasp as she finally was able to breathe, gripping her wrist which was turning angry shades of black and purple from the bruising, her fingers trembling as she gripped it protectively close to her. Keyes anchored his hand to Jupiter's shoulder however she shook her head, signalling she did not want any trouble. "Sir? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing of consequence, Keyes. Nothing at all." She spoke coolly, watching Anakin carefully as he stared in horror. "You may continue your rounds."

"Sir, I advise that you allow me to take Skywalker in. That injury looks serious, surely he needs punishment?"

"Jupe, I am _so_ sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry and you were there and I just…wanted to hurt something." Although alarmed Jupiter did not allow it to show on her face. She breathed in slowly, looking at the horror and regret in his eyes so she lifted her hand and gestured for Keyes to move on, never once taking her eyes away from Anakin.

"I will deal with this." Glancing uncertainly between the two, Keyes nodded his head and continued to move forwards, though he quietly ordered for the guards overlooking the garden area to keep their eyes on General Jupiter and Skywalker. "Anakin."

"Jupe, I am so, so sorry. I lost control." He apologised, slowly reaching out to take her injured hand and inspect it gingerly, brushing his fingers over her skin. "Can you heal it?"

"I can heal others, Anakin, but I am unable to heal myself. It is difficult, if not impossible to enact the Force upon the one who commands it. I will go to the medical wing in a moment. For now, perhaps you should sit down." Nodding his head, Anakin took a seat on the steps and Jupiter joined him, once more sitting at his side. "What has happened to you, little brother? You seem so lost and confused. There was a time when you could tell me anything, but you have been keeping secrets from me."

"I don't mean to Jupe it's just that, well the chancellor believes that the Jedi are plotting something. He fears that they're going to attempt a takeover of power, which is why he has appointed me to the council. He wants me to watch them, but they also want me to watch him and…everything is just a blur." Reaching out with her uninjured hand, Jupiter ran her hand down his face in a soothing motion, wanting to comfort him.

"Oh Annie…" She sighed before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Who am I, Annie?"

"What?"

"Who am I?" She repeated, giving him a little nudge to prompt him but he just frowned in confusion so she rolled her eyes, slightly exasperated by his denseness. "I am your sister, Anakin. I was your sister long before we came to the temple and I will remain your sister long after we are both dead and gone. That is how it works. If we were plotting something that is, not to mention wrong and impractical, a threat to the democracy to the republic, do you not think that I would have a thing or two to say about it?" Anakin thought for a moment, realising that Jupiter was right. There was no one more selfless or compassionate as his sister, she would not betray the Republic, not for anything. "What has that man been whispering in your ear? You must understand, Anakin, that he has been in power far beyond his service years. Power like that can corrupt any man, no matter how close a friend they are."

"The chancellor isn't like that, he…"

"Anakin, he told you that the council were trying to betray him. Does that not say anything to you? Think of who is on the council. Myself, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda…do you think we would want to take absolute power for ourselves?" Slowly, Anakin shook his head. "Please try to feel with your senses, do not let someone tell you what is right and what the truth is, not even me. You must find the answers yourself if you are ever to have peace, it will be the first step to becoming a true Jedi Master." Reaching up she brushed back his hair, giving his cheek a tiny pinch. "I will be there to protect you, Anakin. Even from yourself and your own fears if I must." Nodding his head in understanding, Anakin simpered into the appearance of a tiny child and placed his arms around Jupiter, hiding his face against her and she tenderly played with his hair to comfort him, wishing that she could ease away all of his worries.


	69. Chapter 69

Pacing back and forth, Jupiter could not help the unease that was settling throughout her. Obi-Wan was gone after Grievous and there was still yet no word from him. Jupiter partially expected a request for her to come and rescue him which had often happened in the past, however she could not shake the sense of trepidation that followed her wherever she went. Roo whirred at her worriedly, turning his head back and forth to follow her movement even as the door opened and Master Windu stepped inside. "Jupiter, why are you so tense?"

"Master, I cannot shake this feeling. I have been meditating for some time and I sense a plot is beginning to unravel. All the small pieces that we before could not understand are slowly starting to fit together." She worried, continuing to pace until Windu reached her, gently putting his hands on her arms to turn her around and make her stop, facing her directly.

"Slow down, tell me what troubles you." He ordered gently, sitting her down before taking up a seat of his own, going mute to simply listen. As Jupiter exhaled, clearing her mind to envision what she had been seeing almost every night since she had returned from her mission in the Carithian sector.

"I hear voices screaming…the sound of blasters…marching…it is a familiar sound, sometimes I would wake up in the night to hear it on the battlefield…but it is not what I expect. Everything blurs…but I can see bodies. Hundreds of them…younglings…padawans…masters…I fear a devastating future is coming for us." Master Windu narrowed his eyes slightly, waiting until Jupiter pulled herself out of her trance, blinking slightly before she turned to him. "What should I do, master?"

"We do not know if this future is certain. The Force is so clouded these days that I cannot even sense whom I should and should not trust." He responded, however Jupiter surprised him by speaking words of such advanced wisdom for her age that he did not expect it.

"When we rely too much on the Force, master, we become blinded by our own lack of foresight." She murmured quietly. "Our senses guide us, but we must also depend on our judgement and discernment of character in order to know who we can and cannot trust." For a while Windu said nothing, observing his former apprentice before finally, for the first time since knowing him, Jupiter saw him smile. Properly.

"It appears you are beginning to overtake me, Jupiter. You are correct, sometimes we as Jedi become too dependent on the Force and we do not look ahead with our own eyes." Rising to his feet, Master Windu approached Jupiter and placed a hand on her shoulder, smoothing back the hood of her apparel in a small and rare sign of his fondness for her. "You are one of the best students I have ever trained. Potentially even the greatest. I trust in your instincts, Jupiter. Make whatever preparations you think are necessary and be mindful of the events taking place. If something is to happen, I fear it will be soon." With that he moved his hand to rest on her head, the warmth soothing her mind slightly as he turned and left her to think on her own.

What Jupiter saw was an invasion of the Jedi Temple, she was sure of it. But who would dare? Not Grievous, he was too cowardly, unless Obi-Wan leaving was just a wild bantha chase and the real motive was to attack the temple directly in a last bid to wipe out the Jedi. Knowing what she had to do, Jupiter rose to her feet. "Come with me Roo, I need your help." She instructed and instantly he was on a roll, hurrying after his mistress and eager to help.

Jupiter led her faithful little droid towards the temple landing bay where several transport ships stood, including one larger freighter. "Alright Roo, I need you to help me gather as many droids such as yourself and bring them to me. I'm going to do some recalibrating, alright?" Beeping that she could count on him, Roo rolled away quickly as Jupiter also went and found as many astromech droids that she could and ordered them in for maintenance. They found eight in the end so Jupiter set to work, plugging them into a main computer and began to change their programming slightly, utilising all her technological skills that she had learned through reading since first entering the temple.

Roo beeped at her so she smiled. "No I am not going to wipe your memory, Roo. I am just going to add in a new protocol for security measures, but it must remain secret, you must tell no one." She assured him quietly, continuing her work. She activated a system wipe of the other droids, reprogramming them to answer only to the Jedi just to be on the safe side. "Alright, almost done." Drawing back she checked over the program. If she ever gave an emergency code signal, these droids would each go to one of the transports and take them away from the temple during an evacuation sequence. That was a start. "Thank you everyone, you may continue your duties now." She thanked, disconnecting the droids, patting Roo on the head as she did so. "Our work is not yet done. Come on my little friend."

Bleeping again, Roo accidentally knocked against Jupiter's legs in his hurry to get moving so she sent him a look before chuckling, inclining her head for him to follow. Jupiter went to the archives next, ensuring no one was watching before she asked Roo to plug into a socket and do exactly as she instructed as she activated a computer once more. "Alright Roo, I need you to install a security measure for me. I added it to your system just now, Protocol Sixty Four Seventy Nine." She instructed him and Roo immediately beeped, signalling he'd found it. Making his way into the network, Roo uploaded the protocol into the main's system where Jupiter allowed it to join the numerous other system files tucked away. The archives were the heart and soul of the temple, containing knowledge collected from over a thousand years before. Jupiter will _not_ allow it to be lost.

Roo continued to roll obediently at Jupiter's side, dedicated to helping her in any way he could. "A lot will be residing on you Roo, if my premonition comes true." She warned him, looking down at her loyal companion. "Are you up to the task?" He whistled in answer, promising that he would be brave so Jupiter rubbed the cap of his head before continuing forwards, her eyes narrowed in focus, however when voices called out her name from behind she stopped and turned.

"Master Jupiter! We haven't seen you in months! Are you back from the wars? How long are you staying?" Blinking Jupiter hardly recognised Khalifa, Jinx and O'Mer as they ran towards her, all smiling brightly.

"My goodness, you have grown much taller since I last saw you all." Jupiter breathed, reaching out a hand to measure them as she smiled. "Have I been away that long? Now I feel weary and ancient." Chuckling softly Jupiter greeted the younglings, noticing that they now each had their own lightsabers.

"We're all padawans now, we're training to become proper Jedi!" Jinx informed her proudly and Khalifa nodded her head in agreement.

"We had hoped initially that you would take one of us as your padawan, but we were told that you did not train padawans, only younglings." She said and Jupiter dipped her head.

"That is correct. My apologies, but I am certain that you masters are knowledgeable and skilled at the Jedi arts. Learn well from them and be mindful of all the lessons that you learn, as one day you will be required to teach others who look up to you." Jupiter guided them, giving a final smile. "I am sorry, but I must go. Train well, young padawans, I shall watch your tutelage with keen curiosity." Bowing to them they all returned the gesture, watching as Jupiter continued on her way. They were happy that she had returned. Ever since Ahsoka had left, things were not quite the same.

Frowning in thought, Jupiter considered the rest of her options. Who could she trust? Of course there was Obi-Wan, however he was far away and could not help her. Anakin had his own worries and Jupiter did not wish to concern him further. For a brief moment she considered contacting Keyes to speak to him and tighten security, however the moment the thought entered her mind the Force slammed against her, urgently repelling the notion so she ignored it, though it caused more confusion than ever before. Why not tell Keyes? He was a trusted and close friend, there were very few secrets between them.

Beeping loudly up at her, Jupiter awoke from her thoughts. "I was miles away Roo, I apologise for not paying attention. What were you trying to say?" Clicking and bleeping repeatedly, Jupiter listened closely. "No Roo, I hope that I am completely wrong and I am merely being overcautious, however with so many precious lives at stake, I refuse to take any risks. These are dark times, my friend. Dark times indeed." He whirred sadly, entering Jupiter's room with her as she started to pack her things before she even realised what she was doing.

When she blinked herself awake, Jupiter looked down to find that she had packed a travel pack with all of her belongings, from Dhea's lightsaber to the dress she wore on the mission to free the enslaved Togruta people. "This is becoming strange, Roo. It is as if I am not even in control of my own body anymore." Jupiter said, looking down to her hand which was closed into a fist but when she opened it, she found herself holding onto Ahsoka's padawan chain. "Ahsoka…I wish you were here with me. I know I could trust you to help me." She murmured softly before putting the chain in the bag with the rest of her belongings, flicking it closed. "You had better put yourself on charge Roo, you're starting to look a little wane."

Agreeing with a weak beep Roo moved himself to the wall and plugged himself in, shutting down for a while. Glancing over to him, Jupiter sat down on her rounded seat and began to meditate. If they had to evacuate, where should they go? She searched for the answers, stretching out her hand before slipping into a deep trance and did not move until after a long time, she began to murmur as visions of planets and names filtered through her mind. "Tython…Ossus…sacred ground of the Jedi…rebuild…hide…teach…save them. Save them. Save them!" Eyes flying open Jupiter gasped for air, clutching her chest as her heart hammered, the vision of her master falling from the height of a great building shocking her to the core. "Master. Master…no, I must not lose focus. I must protect the younglings." With her next task in mind, Jupiter set off back to the archives to locate the planets she sought.


	70. Chapter 70

Rubbing her head, Jupiter sat upon a wall overlooking the temple garden, watching over the younglings as they played. So happy and carefree, Jupiter feared that war will soon fill them with fear and terror. "I haven't seen you rub your head like that since you were suffering from headaches. They're not back, are they sir?" Keyes questioned as he walked over, pausing his patrol to check on the general.

"I have not been sleeping well, Keyes. One of the drawbacks of being a Jedi is that visions and premonitions have no understanding of the need for rest." She informed him, putting down her hand and leaned against her knee, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Have to agree with you sir. At least being a solider, I can understand two things without question. Taking orders and shooting." This made Jupiter chuckle as one of the younglings rushed over, breathless and flushed.

"Master, the ball is stuck in the tree!" The youngling pointed, barely older than five and Jupiter smiled down at him.

"Shall I get it down for you youngling?" She offered and they eagerly nodded their heads however Keyes had already put down his weapon beside Jupiter and walked over to the tree.

"Not a problem kids, here. I know you can do all your fancy tricks, but sometimes doing things manually are the best way to get things done." He said to them, picking up one of the children and settled them on his shoulder, making the youngling boy squeal as he then reached out and managed to wiggle the ball from the branches where it had been caught. Jupiter chuckled with amusement, watching as Keyes held the child steady before setting him down on the floor. "Try to be a little more careful."

"Thank you!" They all cheered before racing off together, practicing their Force powers by levitating the ball to one another, filling the garden with laughter. Keyes returned to Jupiter who smiled at him warmly.

"I thought you did not like children." She noted to him as he reclaimed the weapon that she had held for him, passing it back as he shrugged.

"Bah, they're not so bad when you get used to them." He responded and Jupiter laughed again. In honesty he had done it to try and take the general's mind off of whatever it was that was bothering her and it appeared to be successful so he decided to keep trying. "Did you ever want to have kids at some point, general?" He asked and Jupiter was surprised at the question.

"Well, I have truly never thought about it before. When I was a child I was adamant never to have children as I knew I could never offer them a happy life. What could I give a child except the life of a slave as it was all I ever knew? My own body was not my own and anything that was mine, including children, would belong to my master." She explained with a dismissive shrug. "But then I was brought to the temple and trained, so children did not really become an option for me. We are not allowed attachments, and bearing a child would most certainly be an attachment I could not sever. Though, perhaps if the galaxy were different then perhaps I should have liked to have some of my own. Perhaps three, I think three is a good number."

"Boys and girls?" Keyes pressed and Jupiter thought for a moment.

"I think all boys, just imagine a miniature me running around the place, it would be a catastrophe." She laughed, relaxing as she lounged on the temple wall that ran down the steps into the garden.

"I don't know general, I think everyone would love another one of you. The men would think her more precious than their weapons. They only have the highest respect for you." Jupiter hummed, touched by his words before finally she slid down from the wall. Keyes instinctively went to steady her, holding out his hand and she took it gratefully, letting go only once her feet were on the floor.

"There are things I must see to. Have a pleasant day Keyes, I shall see you soon. Contact me when you are next off duty and we shall talk some more. Your company is…most refreshing. I feel more at peace already." She said to him gratefully, touching his shoulder before moving past him.

"Take care of yourself general." He answered, watching her go a little hopelessly before recovering his senses and moving forwards. As Jupiter walked from the gardens, she noticed someone watching her out of the corner of her eye. Instantly the shape disappeared so Jupiter continued walking, however now curious, she reached out with her senses as the figure darted behind another pillar, starting to follow Jupiter.

Inconspicuously, Jupiter lifted her hand and immediately she heard a squeak, making her smirk slightly as she turned around and drew the youngling towards her. A girl. A human girl with large green eyes and smoky black hair. "Well hello there little one." Jupiter said, crouching down to greet the child as she carefully set them down in front of her. "What might your name be?" Jupiter guessed their age to be roughly three or four, however they did not answer except to hold out their arms, grabbing at the air.

Maternal instincts taking over, Jupiter picked up the child in her arms and settled her on her hip, reaching forwards and nuzzled noses with her, earning a bright giggle. She was a very winsome looking child and Jupiter could sense the Force flowing peacefully through her, harmonic and gentle. Tucking her hair behind her ears, the child reached out and grabbed onto Jupiter's, tugging on it repeatedly to play and Jupiter allowed her to do so until a guardian came running towards them.

"Emma! How many times must I tell you not to wander off, child?" The guardian came to a halt before Jupiter, exhaling with relief. "My deepest apologies Master Jupiter, Emma is a little too adventurous for her age."

"There is nothing wrong with that. You are merely spirited, Emma." Jupiter noted to her and the child grinned, green eyes flashing as they gazed up into the beautiful orbs of the woman whom she felt drawn to. When the guardian tried to pull her away she instantly wailed, clinging onto Jupiter desperately.

"Oh my, this is quite unusual behaviour for her." The guardian worried. "Normally she is as quiet as can be. Come now Emma, you should be in the nursery with everyone else, it is time for you to rest." Trying again the guardian attempted to draw Emma into her own arms but this time, Emma released an extremely loud scream, refusing to let go and eyes started to look towards the commotion until finally, Jupiter held up her hand.

"It is alright, I can carry her for the time being. Please, show me the way." Nodding her head gratefully, the guardian showed Jupiter the way to the nursery where they looked after Force-sensitive children from the age of new born infants up until the age of five. There were not many in the nursery as usually children came to the temple to train at the youngling age, however some cases were extreme and required that they come sooner. "There now Emma, rest your pretty little head and everything shall be alright." Jupiter murmured softly, rubbing soothing circles into Emma's back and she slowly began to drift into sleep, the hypnotic sensations drawing her eyelids shut until finally she went limp against Jupiter's shoulder and she put her down in the toddler cot, tucking her in. the guardian smiled as Jupiter leaned over, her finger drawing more circles onto Emma's palm to ensure that she was resting, becoming quite fond of the little girl already.

"She'll rest plenty now, thank you master."

"It was my pleasure." Jupiter whispered back reassuringly before she turned, slowly making her way up the beds where she gazed over each of the infants, glowing maternally before she made herself leave, knowing that if she stayed she would never get away to visit Padme. So much time had passed already that she was very near her due date and Jupiter did not want to be away from her when the birthing came to keep Anakin's mind settled.

"Jupiter, you're later than I expected." Padme greeted her, standing at the balcony and holding out her hands with a smile of greeting as Jupiter stepped off the speeder and met her.

"Forgive me but I was taking care of the younglings, and then one of them attached herself to me and would not let go." Jupiter explained, going inside where Padme had already prepared a delicious spread for them both to enjoy. "How do you feel? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thank you Jupiter, Threepio takes care of all my needs, don't you Threepio?" She questioned and the protocol droid instantly answered.

"Of course Mistress Padme, my primary function is to serve your every need whatever it may be." He answered dutifully, earning an affectionate smile from Padme who then turned her dark eyed gaze to Jupiter. "How are things at the temple? I've heard that the younglings are growing in numbers."

"Yes, we seem to be finding more younglings every year, however training them is becoming difficult because of the war." Jupiter explained to her. "I take a great deal of classes every day now, it has become one of my main tasks to train them and I do rather enjoy every moment of it. The younglings are so affectionate and innocent, they inspire the best in all of us." She said as she accepted a drink from Threepio and took a long sip.

"Our children are the purest and greatest thing we could ever possibly create." Padme agreed. "Will you ever consider taking on another padawan?" She asked before quickly holding out her hand. "I am sorry if it is upsetting to speak of, but it has been many years and I can think of no better teacher for a youngling than yourself. Many young Jedi would benefit from learning you ideals and approaches."

"The past is in the past, Padme, my old apprentice is one with the Force and I know she now guides me, wiser than I could ever hope to be." Jupiter answered before rubbing her face a little wearily. "Quite honestly I am not sure. I understand you reasoning, Padme, however I feel that by taking on another padawan learner, I will be betraying Dhea. Perhaps I have not yet fully come to terms with her death, it was my fault after all."

"We can never truly accept the death of those closest to us." Padme said softly, speaking with the voice of a wise senator. "Each time we lose someone, a part of us dies with them and we cannot bring it back no matter what we try. However this is the reason I believe we are meant to feel pain." Taking a sip from her drink, Padme levelled her eyes with Jupiter. "It is proof that we are capable of great love and being loved by others."

"You sound like Master Yoda, Padme. You are wise beyond your years. It is no wonder that you were such a wonderful queen to Naboo and an even greater senator." Jupiter complimented, making Padme chuckle.

"Well, you are my people Jupiter, technically, so everything I do I do for you and everyone back on Naboo." Smiling in agreement, Jupiter reflected into her cup. Sometimes she forgot that her heritage was Nabooian. It felt like such a long time ago since she had first seen Naboo and an equally long time since she had last gazed and the grassy hills and beautiful waterfalls. "Jupiter?"

"I miss Naboo." She sighed softly. "Hopefully I will return someday and explore it properly. Learn the world of my birth first hand."

"I would be glad to give you a personal tour." Padme offered, chuckling before she raised her glass. "To peace and Naboo."

"Peace and Naboo." Jupiter agreed, saluting her glass then drained it, the sweet flavour tickling her tongue as she sank back into the softness of the sofa, the warm glow of the lights bringing Jupiter a small measure of peace where she could forget about the war and her premonitions to completely immerse herself in the moment and enjoy her time with her close friend as they basked in the solitude that they created together.


	71. Chapter 71

The news reached Jupiter before Master Windu could. General Grievous was destroyed. The entire temple was whispering and buzzing in disbelief and unbound relief. Hurrying through the halls, Jupiter swept through the temple to locate Master Windu before finding him heading towards the landing bay. "Master!" She called out calmly but loudly enough for him, drawing his attention to her as she quickly swept down the stairs. "Is it true Master Windu? General Grievous is dead?"

"Yes Jupiter, Obi-Wan destroyed him. This war as far as I'm concerned is over." Jupiter exhaled, pressing her eyes shut in gratitude. "I want you to stay here and guard the temple whilst I go with other council members to speak with Chancellor Palpatine. Now that Grievous is gone, he must return all powers to the Senate and step down from office like he vowed he would." Jupiter sceptically arched an eyebrow.

"Men with great power will only crave more. Palpatine will not give up his seat. He has been sitting in it for far too long and has become too comfortable." She reasoned and Master Windu placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding his head in agreement.

"We know, hence we are going to see him now. If he refuses to step down then he will have to be arrested and taken to court." Feeling a sense of trepidation, Jupiter wrapped her fingers tightly into her master's sleeve, gripping onto him tightly with an urgent look in her eye.

"Please be careful, my master. There is something portentous about the chancellor, there is more to him than he is allowing anyone to see." She informed him, not for the first time either. "Master…you are the only father I have ever known. I owe you everything that I am, so please, be cautious. The chancellor is a powerful man with a great many allies. We cannot be seen to be attempting to thwart him as a Jedi takeover. It must be diplomatically done…what I mean to say is…" She smiled finally and nodded her head towards his lightsaber. "Please do not rush in with the sword when the pen is just as mighty." Reaching out Windu placed his hand on the back of her head and leaned down to his former padawan, touching his brow to hers.

"Have some faith in your old master, Jupiter. I shall return and when I do, the war will be finished. Look after the temple, make sure the younglings are all safe and inside before dark. The chancellor may attempt to lash out to try and stop us from removing him from office."

"I will master. They will be safe with me." She promised, gripping on a little tighter before finally, she let him go. She watched him leave, a darkening sensation taking over her. The sense of foreboding and looming danger overtook her and she feared for her master's life, however she turned to do as he had instructed and ordered that all younglings be brought inside, directing them to stay in their rooms and started to organise the Jedi Knights and other masters to patrol the halls.

"Jupe, what are you doing?" Anakin questioned her as they crossed paths so she stopped.

"Master Windu has gone to see Chancellor Palpatine." She answered him. "The security detail was left to me." Noticing the strain in Anakin's eyes she reached out and brushed her thumb over his scar. "What is it Annie? What's on your mind?"

"I discovered the identity of the Sith Lord we have been searching for since Naboo." He blurted and Jupiter jolted in shock, her entire system crashing into blackness out of pure astonishment as Anakin clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away. "It was Chancellor Palpatine all along. He told me that he was trained in the Dark Side of the Force, told me that he could save Padme…"

"Wait a moment Annie, what are you talking about? Palpatine is a Sith?" Jupiter's eyes widened in fear. "Does Master Windu know?" Mutely Anakin nodded his head and Jupiter exhaled shakily, clutching her chest as she stumbled back and fell against the wall, struggling to come to terms with this revelation. He had gone knowing exactly what he was up against, she did not know whether to call him brave or foolish.

"Jupe, I have no choice, I have to make sure they don't hurt the chancellor." Anakin said to her, deeply conflicted. "He has the power to keep Padme from dying, Jupe. I _have_ to protect him, I can't let her die, I can't lose her I can't I can't…"

"Annie, Annie! Slow down, we discussed this remember? I'll be right there with Padme to sustain her life force if she needs me to, I can keep her from dying. I promise."

"No you can't! You can't promise!" Anakin argued, his voice carrying and Jupiter glanced around, glad that the hallway was deserted. "I can't trust it to work, the chancellor is more powerful than both of us, I have to trust him."

"Trust a Sith? Anakin are you mad? Can you even hear yourself?" Jupiter demanded, reaching out and gripping onto his arm as he tried to leave. "I won't let you Annie! Don't give in to the Dark Side, don't let it tempt you. Focus on the light, focus on me and Padme. How would Padme feel about this if you turned against her now? Annie!"

"ENOUGH!" He suddenly roared and with a Force push powerful enough to take Jupiter by surprise, she felt herself fly backwards and hit the ground hard, the breath being knocked out of her lungs and she struck her head, making everything go black and fuzzy for a few moments though she clearly heard Anakin addressing her. "Whatever I do, I do it for Padme. I love her to much to let her die, and you can't stop me Jupiter!"

"Annie…" She breathed quietly, blinking blearily as she stretched out her hand and tried to reach out for him but the blurring black shape was disappearing. "No…don't leave…Annie…" And before Jupiter could say a single word more, she became engulfed in blankness.


	72. Chapter 72

Jupiter was not certain how long she had been knocked out for, however the sun was beginning to set and she knew that she had to run. She had to get to the Senate, Windu will need her if Anakin is there intending to stop him from arresting Palpatine. Her heart was in turmoil but she locked it away, becoming forlorn and depended on her darker side to become unfeeling so that he could act without being hindered by her emotions. Time was of the essence and her master's life could be in danger. Thankfully, she could still sense him.

Racing outside Jupiter bolted for a speeder, cutting directly through the traffic without care, moving at full speed as the Senate building came into view, growing larger and larger. Skidding to a halt, Jupiter quickly leaped out of the speeder, making to run inside however when a powerful sensation slammed against her full body, she stopped, gripping her chest as the pressure forced her to stand still. Master Windu was in pain, something had gone terribly wrong.

Lifting her head Jupiter saw something flash so she quickly thrust out a hand, summoning the object to her and when it came to her, she immediately recognised her master's lightsaber. "Master…" Terrible screams of pain struck her ears and she gasped, looking up to see a shadow fall from the window, flying away from the building. "Master!" Hurriedly she clipped the weapon onto her belt and returned to her speeder, going to where her master had fallen from the chancellor's office.

His life force was waning, she could sense it fading but it was still strong enough to track so she moved like a storm towards him, finding him lying on a crushed pile of trashcans which had broken his fall, however as he lay twitching with only one arm, Jupiter flew towards him. "Master! Master Windu!" She cried out, tears rushing to her eyes as she picked up his head and held him close, pain and fear beginning to course through her veins as her throat prickled like she had just swallowed acid.

Master Windu was barely breathing, eyes half closed and his skin was rapidly becoming cold. "I'll save you master, I can…" His only hand suddenly jumped up to grip onto Jupiter's, stopping her from attempting to sustain his life force so that she could heal him.

"Go…" He rasped, his voice hardly even recognisable as he forced himself to look her in the eyes, holding onto her fingers weakly before he let go, reaching up to touch her face, looking into the eyes of his padawan, the one whom he had become closest with in all his years of teaching and training. He knew that his time was come to become one with the Force, however he did not wish to leave Jupiter all on her own, not at a time like this. He wanted to be her shield and protect her, because she was the only one who had ever felt like a daughter to him. In the deep recesses of his heart, he cared for her like his own. "Save…them…" Giving her an insistent look, he gripped the back of her neck to try and comfort her. "Save…th-them…"

"Master? Master!" Jupiter shook him as his eyes closed and the last of his life force disappeared, heart going silent and his hand fell away from her. "Don't leave me, don't leave me now." She begged in a hoarse whisper, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Stay…please…" Someone was approaching, she could hear their marching footsteps and instantly her head snapped up. Marching, just like in her vision. Not droids, but…

"Jedi, kill her!" The clones called and instantly raised their weapons however Jupiter thrust out a hand, sending them all flying back as she clenched her jaw and she heard the sickening cracks of their spines as she killed them with just a clench of her fist. The clones, of course. Now it all made sense. The pieces of the puzzle had finally come together, everything from their mysterious creation, the start of the clone wars, Palpatine…it was all a means to return the Sith to power.

"The younglings." With a gasp Jupiter looked down to Master Windu and with great pain, she knew she had to leave him behind. "Forgive me master. I'll do my best to protect them in your place." She whispered as she ran from there, a piece of her falling away and staying behind as she returned to her speeder and hurriedly returned to the Jedi Temple, not caring how many traffic accidents she caused along the way. Padme was right. When someone you loved dies, a piece of you dies away with them.

Wiping her eyes dry, Jupiter tapped in a coded location and sent it directly to Roo and the other astromech droids she had reprogrammed. "Activate Protocol Seven-Six-Two-Nine-Zero-Eight." She ordered and instantly all the droids came back online with their one mission. Pilot the ships to the coordinates that Jupiter had now transferred into their memory banks. They began to move, however Jupiter continued to speak to Roo. "Roo, you need to go to the archives. Activate the security measure Protocol Sixty Four Seventy Nine. Code Alpha."

Roo beeped and instantly and stood up from where he had been resting in low power mode in Jupiter's room and started to make his way to the archives, however before he left his head turned so that his optic server was pointed towards the packed bag that rested on his mistress's bed. He did not have an order to bring it with him, however he suspected that it would be something that his mistress would require, which fell under the category of Protocol Forty Five, provide all aid and assistance possible to the primary master or mistress. He had seen his mistress quite attentively pack this back, so he pulled it from the bed and decided to drag it with him.

Taking the elevator to save time, Roo went directly to a computer in the archives and activated it, withdrawing the largest data-chip that the galaxy had to offer which Jupiter had entrusted to him and inserted it before entering the security code. Immediately after the protocol was entered, the entire data from the archives were downloaded onto that chip, copying everything into its memory storage for safekeeping. His mistress had entrusted him with this mission and Roo was determined to see it through, however when he heard blasters begin to go off, he knew he was out of time.

The download was only half complete, the sheer volume of information would take a few minutes at least so he remained, carefully watching until finally, the download was complete and Roo retrieved the chip, tucking it into his storage space and closed down the computer, erasing its memory before quickly scooting away with the backpack still to get to the landing bay and start up one of the transporters, shaking and quivering as he heard the temple begin to ring with screams. Where was Jupiter?

Vaulting from her speeder Jupiter allowed it to crash into a platoon of troopers, allowing her to slip inside where immediately she was faced with carnage. Her entire world shook to its core, staring at the sightless eyes of Jedi Knights, masters and even younglings. Oh the younglings, they were killing the younglings. "No!" Jupiter screeched, leaping over the staircase and instantly began to cut her way through men that she had once fought beside, the five hundred and first and her own battalion, the one hundredth and twelfth. "Stand down! I order you to stand down!" She begged, not wanting to kill any of them but they continued to shoot and as she protected the three younglings who cowered behind her along with an injured Jedi Knight, she closed her eyes and Force pushed them aside, giving her time to make them run. "Go, to the landing bay. Do not stop running." She ordered, helping the Jedi to stand before he forced himself to recover, nodding his head to Jupiter who did not stop.

Turning to the pillars Jupiter held out her hands, wincing as she crushed the supports and ripped them down, blocking the entrance as more troops began to filter inside. There were thousands of them, they were completely overrun. Blaster bolts shot at her from behind however Jupiter immediately crossed both blades behind her back, now carrying her own master's weapon and she willed his entity within the Force to guide her. The move deflected the bolts as she twirled around and quickly threw debris and rocks at the group, crushing them behind them so that she could make her escape.

"To the landing bay, escape on the transports." She told a group of Jedi. "Save the younglings first, find as many as we can."

"We should stand and defend our temple, it is our sacred ground!" One of the Jedi Knights argued however Jupiter grasped him by the robes and lifted him off the ground, the bright flames dancing in her eyes until they were burning as orange as her blade.

"Our home is _burning_. There is nothing more important that surviving this day. Those troopers are shooting to kill every Jedi they see whether they be child or adult. Now _find_ the padawans and younglings and _get_ them to the _landing bay_!" She ordered directly before dropping him, urging them to go as she reached out with the Force to find out how many were left and where they were located. The main training room. She took off running, destroying any clone that came across her path, trying her best not to recognise them as she cut them down, each death stabbing further and further into her heart. These men were her men and now she was slaughtering them like animals when she had fought so hard to protect and defend them, so that they could have a life of freedom after the war. Jupiter felt her soul wrench and she gave an agonised scream, the air trembling around her and the walls cracked, glass shattering as the flames roared. It was too much. Too much death and pain.

Trying to balance her emotions, Jupiter took the clone troopers from behind as they tried to force their way into the training room where she could sense younglings and padawans inside, trying to protect themselves. Her new duo wielding was fast and aggressive, punching her way through with fast spins which sliced through several bodies at once before finally, they were all gone. Jupiter struggled not to look at them, recognising Scanner and Cooper among the fallen and she ignored the tears running down her face as she Force pulled the door open.

"Master Jupiter!" In a brief flash of relief, Jupiter found Khalifa, Jinx, O'Mer and a group of younglings that Ahsoka herself had helped to train. She did not have time to recall all of their names so she waved them forwards urgently.

"Hurry everyone, Khalifa, where are your masters?" She hung her head.

"Dead. They told us to hide in here but the clones…why are the clones attacking us? What happened? I thought the war was over!"

"Questions later, for now we must survive this. There are transports waiting to take you all to safety in the landing bay, the forces have not reached that far yet so you have to get there without being seen." Jupiter informed them all before noticing that the Rhodian female had a datapad device with her. "Youngling, can you retrieve a map of the ventilation system?"

"Yes master." She nodded, trembling in fear.

"All of you into the vents, make your way to the landing bay through the vents and do not allow yourself to be caught. Stay out of sight and do not engage the enemy. Trust _no_ one, do you understand? Not even another Jedi, I do not yet know who led the attack, but I have my suspicions." Jupiter prayed with all her heart that she was wrong. "Now go. Go!" They were quick to Obey, Jupiter standing guard with both blades out as the children crawled into the air vents, the Rhodian youngling leading the way.

"Let me stay and help you." Khalifa requested however Jupiter shook her head.

"It will be easier for me to fight without having to watch over others. Go and protect the younglings, that is your duty Khalifa. Guide them to safety." Nodding her head, Khalifa was the last to crawl into the vent, only just fitting so Jupiter put the cover back in place before moving forwards. She could not sense Shaak Ti anywhere, in fact Jupiter was certain that her life force was gone. She was meant to be protecting the temple as well, they must have already reached her.

The life forces around her were diminishing one by one, however Jupiter was not leaving until every possible life had been saved. "Help me!" A weak voice cried out in fear and Jupiter ran towards it, looking down over the balcony into the advanced training grounds to see one of the older Jedi Masters, Tera Sinube weakly crawling away from an advancing group of three troopers. Not hesitating this time, Jupiter dropped down and swing her lightsaber, cutting off their heads in one sweep.

"Master Sinube, can you stand?" Jupiter questioned, coming to his side and helping him rise to his feet, her other hand summoning his cane and lightsaber which she returned to him. Her focus diverted to Master Sinube, Jupiter did not see the newcomer troopers until she was hit in the arm, crying out in pain but quickly threw out her lightsaber, the orange blade arcing around to slice through them all in one stroke before it rushed back to her whilst she had moved her body to shield Sinube as he slowly recovered.

"Ah, thank you young one. We must make haste, the younglings in the nursery!" He told her and Jupiter nodded her head in understanding.

"If you can, make it to the landing bay, there are others there who are waiting to escape also." Jupiter informed him however he shook his head, beginning to move forwards.

"The younglings are our top priority, we must rescue them immediately." He insisted so she followed, not wanting to waste their time arguing. Immediately they stepped into a warzone, blaster bolts open firing at them however as Master Sinube blocked them with expert precision, Jupiter lifted up her hands then slammed them together in a clap, throwing each clone trooper with such force against a solid object, whether it be the wall, a pillar or even another trooper, they were knocked unconscious. "Good…good." Master Sinube praised before continuing to move forwards.

Jupiter rushed ahead, clearing the way so that Master Sinube could move without having to stop to fight. Springing from one set of shoulders to the next Jupiter's blades both blurred, purple and orange flashes appearing before the clone's faces before it then became black. When Jupiter saw that the nursery was on fire, she cried out in horror and rushed straight inside, suppressing the flames with the Force to allow her to step into the unstable nursery. Some of the cots were empty, however Jupiter could still sense three still remained.

"Hurry child!" Sinube called out so Jupiter sheathed her weapons and jumped forwards, rolling over the flames and picked up the first child and then the second, only babies before she jumped back, handing them over to Master Sinube before she vaulted the towering flames once more.

"Emma! I'm here, hush now, hush." Jupiter soothed, reaching down and Emma's eyes widened as she saw Jupiter suddenly loom over her, hands reaching down and lifting her up effortless as the bright flames raged around her. "I'm here to save you." The memory and words engraved themselves into Emma's mind as she instinctively clung onto Jupiter who thrust out a hand and the Force separated the flames, allowing her a brief window to leap through before she was finally out of the nursery which collapsed just moments after. "We must leave, follow me Master Sinube, this is the fastest way to the landing bay." She informed him, pointing down the hall and opened her senses, knowing full well that a patrol of troopers were coming up the stairs. "Be prepared, here they come!"

Swinging Emma around so that she clung onto her back, Jupiter retrieved her weapons and jumped forwards, opening her arms to slice in a cross motion, cleaning the first two lines as her body twisted, avoiding the blaster bolts that were aimed at herself and Emma, before with a thrust of her hand, bright green bolts of lightning flew from her fingertips and all the men screamed, dropping their weapons and writhing from the pain before all dropping like stones. Master Sinube was surprised however hid his alarm, carrying the two sobbing children in his arms. "Come."

Without another word, Jupiter led them down the quieter halls where the conflict had either already passed or had not been touched. With her one free hand Jupiter clutched her chest, gasping softly as she felt the heavy disturbance in the Force, sensing the death of fellow masters across the galaxy. Master Plo-Koon…Master Mundi…every one of them were being slaughtered. "You sense it too?"

"Why does so much pain exist?" Jupiter breathed, almost crumbling under the weight that was crushing her chest.

"Because it teaches us selflessness." He answered with understanding, patting her arm. "Let us continue, we can grieve and mourn for our losses when we are safe." Nodding her head, Jupiter continued to lead the way. The landing bay was under attack, however Jupiter had had enough. As she strode forwards she flicked out her hand everyone rose off the ground, the clones crying out as everything rattled and shook. She flung them aside, ceasing all firing and the remaining Jedi, a bare handful of them, lowered their weapons.

"Take Emma and board. We need to take off immediately. The droids know where to go so do not try to pilot for them." Jupiter instructed, handing a now unconscious Emma over to one of the other Jedi Knights who hurriedly carried her to one of the transporters. Jupiter could no longer sense any of her fellow Jedi in the temple behind her. They were all gone. Anakin…what have you done? She prayed that she was wrong, however even now she could not sense his presence, it was gone. All that she felt was this dark and powerful entity that was slowly moving through the temple, desecrating her home.

"Master, behind you!" One of the padawans warned, pointing and immediately both lightsabers appeared, Jupiter's teeth baring threateningly, however when she saw the figure standing there, she froze in place.

"Keyes." She whispered. He had removed his mask and was looking at her with such hatred that Jupiter felt like she would collapse there and then. "Everyone leave. Get out of here whilst I hold them off." She ordered with a strong a voice as she could muster, Keyes's two blasters trained directly on her. The transporters began to leave however as Keyes quickly tried to shoot the nearest one down Jupiter slid in the way and deflected the bolts, protecting the ship as they began to take off one by one. "Keyes listen to me, you must awaken from whatever control they have taken over you. Do you not recognise me?"

Keyes's face twitched, the expression of loathing burning deeply into her soul. What had they done to him? She knew this was not in Keyes's character, they had gone through too much together for him to suddenly betray her. "Keyes? Please Keyes, I do not want to hurt you. Wake up. Keyes…" Speaking softly Jupiter saw that the blaster guns were beginning to tremble as he continued to refrain from shooting her so slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered her weapons and looked to him, searching. "Keyes?"

"Kill…Jedi…" Keyes growled under his breath. "Good soldiers…obey…"

"You are a good soldier Keyes, one of the best, but that is not all that you are. You are so much more." Jupiter tried to encourage him as he started to flinch and labour for breath, blasters now rattling in his grip. "Keyes, you are strong and resourceful, the best leader to anyone who looks to you. There is deep compassion and kindness within you, you would give up anything for an innocent, for your men and for me. Don't you remember Keyes? How well we worked together? We were a team, Keyes, the best of the best." She murmured, slowly reaching out a hand, inching closer towards him as the last transport made its getaway.

Keyes widened his eyes, staring at the enemy before him as if he was recognising her for the first time. Jupiter. His general, Jupiter! What was he thinking? _Must kill Jedi_. No. No not Jupiter, Jupiter is no traitor, she's the greatest general of them all. _Must kill Jedi!_ No! Impossible, not Jupiter. He could never kill Jupiter. He loved her. He loved her too much to kill her. _Must…kill…_

"NO!" Keyes suddenly roared, making Jupiter spring backwards but Keyes flung down his blasters and gripped his scalp, trying to tear away at the burning sensation at the side of his head. "Get out of me, don't make me do it…don't make me do it!"

"Keyes!" Flying forwards Jupiter tried to help him however he flung out an arm and caught her chest, sending her backwards with a stumble.

"I _will_ disobey orders, I _will_ disobey orders…I WILL NOT OBEY THIS ORDER!" Suddenly it were as if something snapped within him, however by becoming broken, Keyes somehow managed to fix himself. He breathed heavily, slowly letting go of his head and stared at the ground, disbelief shaking through him. That voice in his head, he'd managed to override it somehow, he didn't know exactly how, but he was so relieved that he had not been driven to try and kill Jupiter. "General, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…the Jedi…it was like someone took control, I couldn't stop myself…" He panicked, unable to understand however before he knew it, Jupiter's warm and comforting arms were around him, surrounding him with reassurance and solitude.

"It is alright Keyes. It was not your fault." She murmured to him, her hand running over the close crop of his hair as he tensed for a moment before relaxing, his arms snatching her close as he held her against him. She was alive, she had survived. Thank the universe. Keyes could hardly believe what was happening. Just moments ago he was ready to shoot the woman who meant more than any number of worlds to him. The woman whom he'd fought next to and tried to protect to the best of his ability. The woman who had saved his life multiple times, who had never left him behind. The one who he had slept beside on cold nights when they were forced to camp in harsh terrain and depend on one another for body heat just to make it through the night. The woman who had enraptured his entire being with just a single glance of those icy blue eyes.

"There should be more this way, hurry!" A voice drove them to part, looking back to hear footsteps running towards them. Hurriedly Keyes made his decision, quickly retrieving his weapons from the floor.

"General, I advise that you run and do not look back." He said to her softly, stepping a little closer. "And this time, please listen to me."

"I can't, I will not leave you here Keyes! Come with me." She pleaded however they were coming so Keyes turned and shot the control panel, forcing the doors closed and locking them down to buy them just a little more time so he urgently pushed Jupiter backwards.

"I'll do my duty to you, general and provide cover for you to escape. This war isn't going to end, I'd rather die now protecting you than live another day in the service of those murderers." He spat slightly, eyes tense with anger as Jupiter struggled, knowing that she had to leave or she would die but did not want to leave Keyes behind. "General, there's only one flyable ship left and it's only got room for one. Take it, live to survive another day, just like you always tell us men. Just survive, nothing else matters."

"Keyes…" Not knowing what to say, Jupiter felt hot tears run down her cheeks as her feet remained rooted to the spot, unmoving. Tucking one gun back into its holster, Keyes kept one gun trained on the door as they tried to smash their way through but without any luck thus far, however as the door started to open Jupiter flung out her hand, using the Force to anchor it shut for as long as she could manage. However, with one hand now free, Keyes gently and tenderly brushed away each tear away from Jupiter's face, smiling lovingly down at the only woman he could have ever dedicated his entire life to.

"It was an honour serving with you…Jupiter." A sob escaped her and she quickly sealed her arms around him, maintaining one hand outwards towards the door, the tears now endless as she knew that this was the final farewell. She did not believe her heart could break any further but already it was starting to shatter, collapsing under the weight of the loss of her home, her people and now, her truest and greatest friend whom she had shared blood, sweat and tears with. "You have to run." Now Keyes's voice was trembling as he held Jupiter with one arm, the other still locked onto the door ready to fire.

"I do not want to leave you."

"You have to, sir." Keyes insisted, struggling with the strain on his mind. "Right now I am barely able to suppress the urge to kill you. I don't know what they did to us in those labs in Kamino but I know this isn't normal, so get out of here before I end up shooting you instead." Reaching into his belt pack, Keyes pulled out something small and slim which he pressed into Jupiter's free hand. "I know you like to collect things from people who mean something to you, so I thought I'd give you something to remember me by." Jupiter looked down to see a perfectly woven bracelet, made from old wires coiled together with beads hand carved from wood and fashioned from scraps of metal. "It's not much but it's made from parts of the _Sagacious_ , the _Unbound_ , the _Unbent_ and the _Unbroken_."

"Keyes I…"

"Just let me talk, general, or I'm going to regret not saying this." He cut her off as the door began to shift, sliding open with the slimmest of cracks. "I've always admired you, sir, but more than that, I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, both as my general and as a woman." The demand for him to shoot her became more insistent however he supressed it through sheer willpower alone, gritting his teeth as he struggled, Jupiter pressing the hand holding the bracelet over her mouth as she continued to weep silently. "I knew it was impossible to dream of a life where we lived together with our family of one…or three kids on a farm, but those dreams kept me going. They kept me alive when all I wanted to do was just lay down and die." The door shuddered again so Keyes pushed out at her as she began to lose her grip. "Now go, run and hide somewhere far away. Don't let them catch you."

"Keyes?" Turning his head to argue more loudly, Keyes was silenced as Jupiter placed one hand on his face and leaned upwards, sealing his lips shut with her own as she poured all of her gratitude, sorrow and truest love into that kiss. She regretted that they would not be able to talk through this, but Jupiter knew that time was now spent so she gave Keyes the only thing she could in their last moment together. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her, how much she wished that things could have been different. If she had more time, she would tell him that if this were a different galaxy and her heart did not already belong to another, she would have absolutely fallen in love with him in return and not minded just having the one child. The door cracked and juddered, so Jupiter pulled away as Keyes stared at her, her unpredictability strong to the very end. "Survive, Keyes. We'll meet again somehow, even if it is when we become one with the Force. It will unite us all." She promised, holding his face for a brief moment longer before she ran, gripping the gift he had given her tightly.

Springing into the single manned ship, Jupiter activated the thrusters and took off, glancing one last time as the doors burst open and Keyes opened fired, giving her the cover she needed, holding them back for as long as he could so that they would not report to send out an airstrike to go after the other transports.

Hearing the rush of the thrusters as disappeared, Keyes finally smiled. He was at peace now, he felt satisfied with everything that he had accomplished. He'd fought with honour and pride, stayed loyal to his general and finally told her of his feelings. He knew she did not return them, however she had gifted him with something more precious than air in his eyes. A memory which he would take to his grave. As he slowly advanced, shooting down his own brothers without relenting, Keyes considered what their children would have looked like and what they would have named them. Kitster, he liked the name Kitster for a boy. A boy with raven hair and electrifying blue eyes.

Several blaster bolts pierced through his armour, hitting his arm, leg and even his chest but he continued moving forwards, shooting them with masterful precision, a true testament of his rank as commander. She was safe at least for now, that was all that mattered to him. As his own men surrounded him, Keyes felt a thunder rip through his body as dozens of blaster bolts fired through him, making him drop instantly to the ground and he struggled for air, the burning holes in his body making his vision blur white from the searing pain. _"Hello commander, my name is Jupiter, it is my absolute pleasure to be working alongside you. I hope we can become good friends."_ He could hear her voice in his head and before he knew it, her smiling face was looking at him from across the bridge of the _Sagacious_.

She was flawless in his eyes, he could never find any fault with her character or her physical appearance otherwise. _"What about you? How do your brothers call you?"_ The scene was moving in his mind, slowing down as if to trap him in the moment

 _"Just my designation number, sir. I do not believe in picking a name for myself, I am what I am and that is quite simply a clone. This only thing unique about us is our numbers."_

 _"Well, that won't do at all._ _I sense you are a strong individual and are very decisive with your actions. You lead by example, hence you wish to maintain order and prove yourself a worthy soldier upon the battlefield to earn the respect of your men."_

 _"Sir…how did you…?"_

 _"You must accept yourself, commander, otherwise your men will not know who it is whom they are following. One must find their place in the universe and assert their place within it. You may be a clone, but you are alive and breathing all the same with your own thoughts, feelings and a future of your own even outside of the war_. _These emotions and thoughts of yours are what separate you from all other clones and especially droids. They will give you your own strength and sense of purpose."_ Keyes watched as a brilliant smile suddenly appeared. _"I know what I shall call you. Keyes. So you never forget that you are your own key to individuality. Now, about that list…"_

"Jupiter…" He murmured, barely able to speak as someone stepped forwards, casting a shadow over him. "Jupi-"

The hanger echoed with the sound of a single shot, Keyes's body convulsing one last time before finally going completely still.


	73. Chapter 73

All alarms were blaring in Jupiter's ears as she made a very unclean landing on a moon within the neutral system, full of cities and heavy traffic constantly flowing in and out. A perfect place for Jupiter to hide for the time being. As she had left Coruscant starfighters had come after her, shooting out some of her system's hardware but she had managed to make the jump into hyperspace in time. Once Jupiter had made sure to cover her tracks, she'd go after the younglings and Jedi that she had managed to evacuate from the temple.

Crashing onto the landing pad, Jupiter's head ripped forwards before finally, everything was still. Her wing was on fire and already people were rushing to try and salvage the wreck, however as Jupiter stepped out she lifted her hand. "Leave it, I want it destroyed." She informed them and they stared as she walked forwards with a slight limp, bleeding from a head injury and clutching her arm which still bore the blaster wound. "I have to see Duchess Satine."

"We don't know who you're talking about…" Jupiter arched an eyebrow, disbelieving them.

"Inform the duchess that an old friend is here to see her." She ordered simply. "I promise, I come in peace." The two guards glanced to one another before they turned to the communicators, speaking quickly in their own language before waiting for the answer. When Jupiter was given the all clear, she was escorted to monastery where Satine was hiding from those that would wish her dead, such as Prime Minister Almec.

Entering through the sweeping arch Jupiter was met by several staves all lowered defensively to block her, the robed monks wary of the stranger however Satine came rushing through a set of doors, hurrying her step as she called out and held up a hand. "No wait! It is alright, this is a dear friend of mine." She assured everyone and Jupiter exhaled with relief, staggering towards Satine who caught her in her arms, dropping to the ground as Jupiter struggled to control her emotions, sobbing weakly as Satine stared in shock. "By the stars, what happened to you Jupiter?"

"Temple…attacked…help me, please…" Jupiter begged, pressing her eyes shut. "Betrayed…we were betrayed by the chancellor. Satine…never trust him. Palpatine is a Sith…tried to destroy all the Jedi." She whispered, struggling to get the words out as an infinite sorrow and pain crushed into every fibre of her being. "The younglings…padawans…killed them all…" Satine's eyes widened in horror as Jupiter gripped her face, sobbing quietly. "I didn't know where else to turn…"

"Speak no further, you will be safe here." Satine hushed, brushing away Jupiter's tears. "My friend needs medical attention urgently, she is badly wounded!"

"Our healers will restore her to health." The head monk reassured Satine and they carefully carried Jupiter inside as she had fainted from emotional exhaustion, Satine hurrying behind her with worry. She held onto Jupiter's hand throughout all procedures, listening to her mumbling, head rolling back and forth as she listed off the names of Jedi as they were killed one by one.

Jupiter had managed to send a transmission to all Jedi through their private code, however she did not know if she had been too late or if the warning to escape the clones had gotten through to anyone. If it did, Jupiter would not know for certain unless she found them. "Jupiter? Jupiter?" Satine was calling to her so she opened her eyes, glancing around before Jupiter then looked to the noble looking duchess. "How do you feel?"

"As if my heart and soul have been consumed by a void and all there is left to feel is pain." She murmured back, sitting herself upright slowly as Satine continued to hold her hand. "So much death…I can feel the disturbance in the Force as if I am watching them die right before my eyes." Flinching in pain, Jupiter gripped her head. "I truly am sorry but I had to escape, you were the first person I knew I could come to for sanctuary."

"Of course, you are more than welcome here, we can keep you safe from the Republic." She assured Jupiter, wishing there was something she could do to ease away her pain, however one question remained heavily on her mind, causing her to fear greatly. "Jupiter…can you sense Obi-Wan?" She paused for a moment, reaching out for his presence across the galaxy but did not sense a fluctuation caused by his death, so she nodded her head.

"He is alive. Though I do not know for how much longer. I must find him and soon. I just…needed somewhere to gather my thoughts." Shaking her head, Jupiter placed her other hand over her friend's then looked up into Satine's crystallised eyes. "Satine, I must tell you. There is no Republic anymore, no democracy. It has been taken over by the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious and he will take all power for himself. The galaxy belongs to him, now."

"But that is impossible, no man can have so much power to himself, it is against all laws of humanity!" Satine gaped, further shocked at the devastating events that seemed to occur one after the other. "What has become of us? Has reason and justice been abandoned in favour of corruption and power?" Sliding from the bed, Jupiter embraced Satine, holding her close before she let go, taking up her hands to hold them securely.

"The Jedi will not be able to help protect the galaxy anymore, Satine. There are but a few of us left, we will need time to recover and strengthen ourselves before we can return to our purpose. I'm afraid the protection of the innocent will now fall to brave and noble souls such as yourself. I do not know when we will next see one another, or if we ever will, so please think well of me, Satine. I was glad that I could become your friend." Satine hurriedly embraced Jupiter again, pressing her eyes tightly shut.

"Your friendship and kindness have been deeply precious to me, Jupiter. I pray you find peace and remain safe. Look after those who will undoubtedly turn to you for leadership and strength." She whispered, pressing her eyes closed as she clung to her dear friend. Their previous parting had been sad enough, but this was on a completely new scale of sorrow. This time it was uncertain that they would ever meet again and inwardly, Jupiter sensed that they would not. "Please, find Obi-Wan. Keep him safe for me."

"I shall, Satine. As your friend and his, I shall protect him."

"No." Satine shook her head, pulling back and smiled softly as she placed her hand against Jupiter's face. "As two women who love him. Save him, Jupiter." Her eyes widened slightly, a little stunned at Satine's words though she knew that they were the truth. Had Satine known all this time? "Even though we are both in love with the same man, I am glad that it did not come between us. I am lucky to have met you, Jupiter."

"And I am honoured to have met you, Satine." Jupiter recovered, blinking before she leaned closer and placed a kiss on both of her cheeks in a final farewell. "I shall carry your love to him on your behalf. Whatever may happen from now on, we shall all be together again one day. When there is peace in the galaxy, I shall come to find you with Obi." Nodding her head, Satine smiled, pulling Jupiter's arm through hers to escort her to the port terminal where she would give Jupiter a brand new ship, one that was untraceable and shielded with a single blaster cannon. Satine insisted that Jupiter took it, embracing her one last time.

"I shall see you again soon." Satine smiled. "This is not farewell."

"Indeed, it is not." Jupiter agreed, smiling back however the moment she turned around her face fell in the knowledge that this would be the last time she would ever see Satine. Her heart still hammering, Jupiter felt numb as she moved, neither hot nor cold as she searched through the emergency channels to see if there was anyone out there.

As Jupiter made it out of the atmosphere, a transmission came through and Jupiter instantly picked it up, sensing that it was an ally. Sure enough, Senator Organa. "Master Jupiter, is that you?"

"Yes, I am here." She nodded her head, voice cold and distant. "I am currently in the process of escaping the Republic, there was an attack on the temple and…too many Jedi died this day." Pressing her eyes shut Jupiter thought of Master Windu and how she will never see him again, as well as so many other faces that she loved dearly. Even as she tried to push forward, all Jupiter could feel was pain.

"We are glad to know you are safe, Master Jupiter. Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan are have also been rescued. I will send you our coordinates, please come as soon as you are able." Nodding her head, Jupiter ended the transmission, waiting a few moments before the coordinates came through and she instantly began to plot a course. Her arm ached and she brushed a hand against the bandaged wound. The monks did not possess advanced technology as a part of their practice, so their healing had been very minimal by today's standards, however it was clean and Jupiter was grateful for their assistance. He had another bandage wrapped around her head, however she could already feel the blood beginning to seep through.

Looking down to her wrist the bracelet gleamed brightly, snugly fitting against her skin and Jupiter grit her teeth, forcing herself not to think about Keyes even though it took all of her willpower. Entering hyperspace, Jupiter allowed herself to meditate, guiding herself through her emotions to try and calm her mind. Never before had she wanted Qui-Gon's presence and guidance more strongly than she did now, however even as she tried to call out to him, he did not come.

A signal flashed and Jupiter opened her eyes to find that she was almost at the end of her journey so she exhaled, flexing her fingers before focusing forwards. She needed answers and, one way or another, she was going to find them.


	74. Chapter 74

The moment Jupiter stumbled from her shuttle, weak and exhausted, she found herself partially collapse into someone's arms. They were silent, however Jupiter did not need to hear their voice in order to know who it was. She gripped onto the robes tightly, hiding her face into his neck. "Obi…"

"Thank the Force your alive. I feared the worst. Jupiter…" Obi-Wan breathed, wrapping her up completely. He could see she was wounded and he could sense her strength failing, the massive rupture in the Force taking its toll on her. "You must come, Padme is about to deliver the twins. She wants us by her side."

"Twins? Padme is having twins?" Jupiter echoed a little dazedly however she only really made sense of what was happening when she was being drawn towards the sterile delivery room where Padme lay on a table with the midwife droid preparing for the procedure. " _Padme_." Jupiter breathed, only briefly noticing Senator Organa, Master Yoda, Artoo and Threepio observing from the other side as she slipped into the room, gripping onto things for balance until finally she had reached Padme's side. "Padme? It's me, it's Jupiter."

"Jupiter?" Padme looked as unfocused as Jupiter felt however she gripped onto Jupiter's hand tightly as the older woman by just one year slipped her fingers through hers. "Jupiter…Annie is gone…he's gone…"

"I know, Padme, I know." Jupiter murmured, struggling to keep the hot tears from falling but drastically failed. "I can sense it." Padme sobbed, shaking her head in denial before suddenly crying out from a contraction. Obi-Wan stood on her other side, gently running his hand down her arm to try and comfort her as Jupiter shakily pressed a hand to Padme's brow. Her life force was flickering, threatening to fail. "Why is she dying?" Jupiter asked, blinking heavily as she struggled to breathe but she fought to remain conscious.

"The droids cannot offer any medical reason." Obi-Wan murmured as Padme cried out again. "They say she has simply lost the will to live on."

"We shall see." Jupiter growled darkly, sinking into a sigh and tried to summon the power to sustain her life force. So this was what Anakin had foresaw. His own desperation to save Padme was what threatened to kill her. "I refuse to lose anyone else…I can't…" But even as Jupiter tried, Jupiter could not enter a serene state of mind. Too many thoughts clouded her head and the gripping exhaustion and agony refused to budge. "Padme, _please_ do not give up…I beg of you."

The cries of a child filled the room and the midwife droid spoke, looking towards Padme who breathed out the child's name weakly. "Luke." Obi-Wan took the boy into his arms, holding him down for Padme to see him. "Oh Luke." Jupiter continued to try and save Padme, however the dying woman gently pushed Jupiter's hand away, fingers shaking as she slowly took Jupiter's fingers and pressed something cold and metallic against them. "It has his hair. Annie's…carry it for me, Jupiter." She pleaded desperately, making Jupiter freeze as Padme continued to gaze up at her until her face contorted with pain once more. At the birth of the second child, Obi-Wan softly informed Padme that it was a girl and Jupiter looked towards the small form as the midwife cleaned its skin and severed the cord. "Leia."

Looking down at the silver locket, Jupiter quickly slipped it over her head and its cold touch sent a shiver down her spine as the locket rested next to her heart. "Obi-Wan…Jupiter…there's good in him." Padme tried to tell them, her breath becoming lighter and lighter. "I know…there's…still…"

"Padme. Padme!" Jupiter shook her shoulder, watching as her old friend slowly exhaled and her head turned to rest sideways, eyes closing and the last of her life force disappeared. "No. No…Padme please, please don't leave." Jupiter begged as fresh tears began to spill. "PADME!" Her scream echoed far and wide, everything around her shaking violently under the influence of the Force as Jupiter released all of her pent up emotions into one astronomical outburst. Glass and windows shattered, equipment crushed and cracked, even the midwife droid felt the influence as its systems began to shut down and its face became dented and mangled, the baby in its arm giving a wail.

Hearing the child, Jupiter suddenly stopped, going completely still as she listened to the baby sob in fear and confusion. Before the droid could drop the infant Jupiter's hand shot out, catching Leia quickly as a penetrating silence echoed after the intense thundering of her outrage. Leia floated dreamily towards Jupiter, the blanket wrapping itself around the child to keep her warm until finally, Jupiter held her in her arms. The moment Leia felt the strong arms support her, she stopped crying, settling down as Jupiter looked down to her niece. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, apologising for a thousand things at once. Biting down on her tongue, Jupiter cradled Leia into her neck, holding her head carefully as she wept quietly, the cold emptiness that lay next to her a painful reminder of another loss that she would have to bear for the rest of her life.

No one spoke. Only emptiness existed. Jupiter was not certain how they would endure such destruction and agony as this, however she knew that they had no choice. As she held the tiny child in her arms, she knew that hope for the future must be found somewhere, or these two precious infants would _have_ no future. "Obi-Wan. Give me the boy." Jupiter ordered, leaving no room for discussion as she held out her other arm.

He was reluctant, uncertain of her current state of mind however he obeyed, carefully passing Luke over to Jupiter and helped her to position them both so that they were nestled safe in her arms. Jupiter absorbed all of them into her. Their small noses, their cherub lips and their tiny fingers as she did not know when she would next see them. She wanted to hold them close for as long as possible and pour her love onto them in place of both their parents. "Jupiter, we must discuss what will happen to the children." Obi-Wan prompted her softly however she refused to let them go, shaking her head as the droids came forwards. "They need to be examined and given their inoculations."

"Then I will hold them." Jupiter answered.

"Jupiter please…we need you on this council." Knowing that he was right, Jupiter slowly rose to her feet. She relented Leia first, wanting to hold onto Luke a little longer. He was sleeping peacefully, not stirring even as Jupiter touched a finger to his soft cheek before finally, she let him go too. "Come, you can see them again soon. Here, let me help you." Obi-Wan murmured with understanding, taking her hand and wrapping one arm around her waist to lead her forwards, stepping over the shattered glass and moved through the destruction she had caused.

"Jupiter, relieved I am to see you. Fallen upon us, grave times have." Master Yoda said to her as Obi-Wan helped her into a seat, cupping her face briefly before taking the seat next to her.

"I saved some of them." Jupiter whispered, staring into the distance however both masters immediately fixated their gazes upon her, a thrum shooting through them. "The younglings…three padawans…and some Jedi. They escaped."

"Is this true? Jupiter please wake up, you must tell us what you mean." Obi-Wan insisted, taking her hand to try and prompt her into snapping out of her trance. For a moment Jupiter pressed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before she drew herself up, trying to place a placid façade over her face.

"I had been receiving premonitions of a great danger to the Jedi temple for some time before you went to locate General Grievous, Obi-Wan. It was always confusion and extremely distressing, however I could never be certain of what these visions meant, so I told them to Master Windu." Saying his name made her throat tighten and Jupiter chocked, her free hand straying to his lightsaber on her belt which she drew forwards and placed on the table. "He could not make sense of my visions either, but he told me that he trusted my judgement and gave me freedom to act as I saw fit." Her eyes straying to the lightsaber, Jupiter began to stare off into the distance once more. "So I programmed the astromech droids on the landing bay with a new protocol to take evacuees to a set of coordinates that only I provided. At the same time, my own droid Roo would go to the archives and both download all data and erase certain information from our knowledge banks. I…I tried to save as many as I could…but I tried to go after Anakin to the Senate, taking me away from the temple and by the time I got there, Master Windu had been thrown from the building. I returned too late to warn them and they had already killed so many. I…I can still hear their screams."

"It's alright my dear, it's alright." Obi-Wan hummed, though he was lying. This situation was anything but alright. All the same, he pulled Jupiter towards him and she leaned into his embrace, covering her face with her hand. "How many are there? Did many manage to escape?"

"I am not sure. The transports left with only seventeen Jedi, I believe. They were small transport shuttles, however they will be on their way to a secret location by now where they will wait for me until I go to them. After that, I had not planned ahead. Everything moved too quickly for me to properly organise what to do." There was a moment of silence, the men glancing at one another before Master Yoda kindly spoke, addressing Jupiter directly.

"Great things, you have accomplished. Saved the lives of a few, but important they will be in future." He reasoned with her wisely and slowly, Jupiter began to lift her head. "Protect the younglings, you must. Train them in secret, out of reach from the Sith." Nodding her head in understanding, Jupiter dipped her head.

"I shall guide them, Master Yoda. I will also search the galaxy for other Jedi who may have escaped and bring them to safety. If I operate alone then I will not be detected." Obi-Wan wanted to object, believing it would be too dangerous now that the Galactic Empire was under the control of the Sith, however he held his tongue. Once Jupiter had made a decision on something, there was no changing her mind. He knew this better than anyone. "But what of the children? I want to take them with me, master."

"Hidden, safe the children must be kept. Where best to put them, we must decide." He answered firmly, looking between the faces of all who were present.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence." Jupiter frowned slightly, glancing between the two senior masters as a worry began to creep through her.

"Split up they should be."

"No!" Jupiter instantly protested, rising to her feet. "Let me take them, master. I can protect them alongside the rest of the Jedi. The planet I have chosen for our isolation is one that not even the Sith will be able to discover. The only record of it was found at the temple but it is now erased, and even then it was I who had to discover the coordinates through intense meditation. _Please_ , do not take them away and do _not_ split them up from one another." Jupiter begged desperately even as Obi-Wan gripped her arm as she leaned upon the table. "They are my brother's children, I do not want to be alienated from their childhood."

"Too dangerous, it will be. Strong in the Force, they both are. If stay with you, they do, too noticeable they will become. Find you, the Sith will." Jupiter pressed her eyes shut in despair and bowed her head, slowly sinking back into her seat with Obi-Wan carefully guiding her before he then slipped his hand into hers underneath the table and she gripped onto it tightly. "To protect them, let them go, you must."

"I understand, master." She conceded, knowing that it was true. If Jupiter intended to search out other Jedi, she would not be able to fully dedicate herself to protecting the children. She will have to watch them grow from afar and sense them through the Force. It will not be the same, however Jupiter will learn to be satisfied with that. Perhaps one day, when balance was restored, she can embrace the twins with her own arms once more.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Senator Organa announced, glancing towards Jupiter. "You have my word, I shall raise her as if she was my own." Gratefully she nodded her head, signalling her agreement.

"And what of the boy?"

"To Tatooine. To his family send him." Alone? Jupiter knew that Tatooine was a good choice as Anakin would never think to look there, however she feared that leaving Luke on such a remote planet will leave him vulnerable and it was a harsh environment to grow in. What if he was kidnapped by sand people or stolen to become a slave? Sensing her distress, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"I will take the child and watch over him." Immediately Jupiter fixed her gaze on him. It was not fair. She was losing everyone in just one day. Her master, friends, family, her brother, her niece and nephew and now, she was losing Obi-Wan. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing the pain creasing her brow as her eyes glittered from the remnants of tears left behind. It was just for painful for him as it was for her, if only she knew.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will." Master Yoda concluded, bowing his head so Jupiter returned the respectful gesture, rising to her feet. As she walked past Obi-Wan her hand brushed over his shoulders, wanting his close contact but she pulled herself away and, with a steadily sinking heart, returned to her niece and nephew.


	75. Chapter 75

They were sleeping soundly, beautiful and perfect as they lay side by side, their little fingers gripping onto one another as Jupiter leaned on the cot and lovingly stroked their cheeks. They had soft little tufts of hair, Luke's being pale and fine whilst Leia's was darker and thicker in places. It was not much, but Jupiter had requested that a small snippet of each be given to her. She had taken each cutting with the Force, keeping them separate before using extremely fine medical thread meant for sewing wounds in emergencies to tie them together neatly before she had opened the locket, slide out the panel and placed them inside along with Anakin's lock of hair as well as Padme's, which she had already included.

By carrying a piece of them with her, Jupiter felt it would be easier to let them go. As she traced circles onto Luke's stomach, she sensed Obi-Wan quietly approaching her. He said nothing, coming to her side and placing his arm around her, looking down upon the infants with a soft warmth. "Aren't they beautiful?" Jupiter murmured, unable to look away from them.

"Perfect." He agreed quietly, not wanting to wake them. "We've almost arrived at Alderaan. Senator Organa is preparing to leave." Nodding her head Jupiter reached down, carefully separating the twins' hands so that she could lift Leia out of the cot. Immediately she began to wail, wanting the closeness of her twin however Jupiter merely spoke with a lyrical hum which instantly settled her down.

"Hush now my starlight, you must be very brave and strong, do not cry, hush…" Cradling her carefully Jupiter turned and showed her to Obi-Wan who touched her face gently. She offered the child to him and he accepted, wanting to hold Leia in his arms before she disappeared completely. "They will be alright without us there to protect them, won't they Obi?"

"Leia will be raised a princess of Alderaan and Luke will be under my ever watchful eye. They will be perfectly safe." Obi-Wan assured her. "Besides, I have no doubt that if you sense even the slightest threat of danger or trouble, you will come storming across the galaxy to rescue them." His eyes gazed into hers, becoming lost as he reached out and touched her face, tracing the arch of her cheekbone to commit her features to memory. "Like you have done for me so many times."

"It was always your own fault for being so reckless." She responded easily, keeping an eye on Luke as the ship began to land. Knowing that their time was up, Jupiter prepared herself for saying goodbye. She reached forwards and kissed Leia's head, stroking the soft fuzz of her hair with love. "Goodbye my starlight, you shall see me again one day, I promise." Obi-Wan offered Leia back to her but Jupiter shook her head, knowing that if she held Leia now, she would not be able to let go so he carried the child to Bail Organa, passing Leia into his care.

"I hope we meet again." He said to them both quietly, ensuring that the girl was settled peacefully in his arms.

"Senator." Jupiter spoke, her hand gripping onto the side of the cot tightly as she looked towards him, her call making Organa stop and look back. With a sad smile, she bowed her head to him. "Thank you. Please, teach and raise her well." Knowing that to prolong this parting was only hurting Jupiter more, Organa nodded his head and swept away, carrying Leia with him. Releasing her breath, Jupiter bowed her head and held it in her hand as Obi-Wan quickly placed his arms around her. "That was harder than I expected, I want to run after her and take her back. Please do not let me, Obi."

"Do not worry, I am right here. I'm here." He soothed, rubbing her back as they stood beside Luke. "Perhaps you should sit down, my dear, and let me take a look at your injuries." Nodding her head Jupiter took a seat and allowed him to carefully peel away the bandages, exposing the wounds to his inspection. She carried so many scars now, he did not know how she could bare to look at them and be reminded of the pain that they carried. "They do not look infected, I believe you will be alright." He surmised, fetching some supplies to properly heal the injuries.

"We will not see each other again after this, will we?" Her voice made him stop, unable to meet her eyes as his hands faltered before slowly he continued.

"You do not know that, my dear. Things change quickly, perhaps tomorrow we must separate, but who knows? A year from now we might find one another again and never have to part ways again." He reasoned, however as Jupiter sat in serenity, foreshadowing images flowed through her mind, making her tense and tremble. "You're shivering, are you cold?"

"I'm afraid, Obi-Wan." She whispered, hardly able to breathe. Surprised and now deeply concerned, Obi-Wan crouched down before her but not before he had shrugged out of his robe and draped it around her. Shaking her head Jupiter shifted in her seat to press a hand to his face, her thumb brushing over his beard as she placed her brow against his. "In all the pain I have known throughout my life, I have never found its end. The Force is torturing me, testing my limits and I know that if I lose you now, I will break. Do not leave me, Obi. I am not strong enough on my own." Resting a hand over hers, Obi-Wan reached forwards with the other to capture her other hand gently.

"You and I both know that this isn't true, my dear." He murmured to her. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, stronger than most of the council. In some ways, I believe you are even more powerful than Master Yoda. You have a way with the Force that I have not seen in anyone else before. As much as I have no wish to leave you, Jupiter, we _must_. You have a duty to the younglings and other Jedi who are waiting for you and now, I have my own duty to Luke." Knowing that he was right, Jupiter refused to answer, not wanting to verbalise the truth so that she could pretend for just a few moments longer.

"Obi-Wan…you are all that I have left of my old life." Opening her eyes, Jupiter looked directly into his, their lashes brushing against one another as she spoke. "Do _not_ cast yourself away too freely. I will not be there to rescue you from now on unless you absolutely need me. I will sense it, and I will come."

"I know." They fell into one another's arms, embracing tightly until slowly, Obi-Wan released her. "Jupiter, there is something that I must tell you." This was it, he would tell her now or he would regret holding his silence forever. "I have kept this secret for over ten years, but now I cannot hold my tongue any longer. I must tell you the truth."

"Truth? About what my sweet?" Jupiter crooned softly, her fingers brushing his beard, distracting him so he quickly caught her hand and lowered it down, signalling that this was serious.

"Please, forgive me for keeping this from you, but I was sworn to silence." Arching an eyebrow, Jupiter drew back slightly, sensing that Obi-Wan was deeply anxious about what he was about to say. She was surprised that he had withheld secrets from her, but she did not feel betrayed. A long time ago Jupiter had come to understand that Obi-Wan would only do something because he believed it right, so she had long since decided to trust his instincts. "It is about your father."

"My father? Obi-Wan, what do you mean by this?" She questioned, gripping his shoulders tightly as his robe slipped down her shoulders slightly and he instinctively pulled it more securely around her to keep her warm. Jupiter's heart was racing. "Do you know who he is? Tell me Obi, tell me now!"

"It is Qui-Gon." Jupiter's heart thundered to a halt. "Qui-Gon Jinn. He told me before he died, when he made me promise to protect you with my life." Reaching into his robes, Obi-Wan drew out the pendant that he wore, showing it to Jupiter who knew it instantly. "He told me that he was the one who gave this to your mother the second time that they met, all those years ago." Jupiter was stunned, her entire body freezing in place as her mouth hung open, speechless and unsure of how to react. _Qui-_ Gon? He had been her father all this time and he had never said a word. "The reason he did not tell you was because he knew that the council would first expel him and possibly you as well. He was waiting for the right time to tell you, when you were more integrated into the Order but…on Naboo…" Obi-Wan trailed off as Jupiter rose slowly to her feet, eyes blank and unseeing as she then drifted over to Luke and looked down over him. "Jupiter?"

"Leave me." She requested quietly. "I must think. Alone." Unsure whether or not she was angry with him, Obi-Wan rose to his feet and reluctantly left, glancing behind him to the figure of his closest and most beloved friend as she gripped onto the cot for support, bowing her head as she trembled. Knowing that there was nothing that he could do or say to help her, Obi-Wan turned and left her to her own thoughts in peace.


	76. Chapter 76

Jupiter had spent a long time thinking things over. She felt a little betrayed that this secret had been kept from her, however after she had reflected for a while, she accepted that the reasoning behind it was wise and for her best interest. In some ways it brought her great peace to finally know the identity of her origin and heritage after so many years of searching. Many things made more sense to Jupiter now, such as why Qui-Gon had always been so warm and affectionate towards her and how she had felt comfortable with him close by from the very beginning. He must have sensed who she was immediately. Now that she thought about it, she did look rather similar to him, how had she never seen it before?

They were just under halfway to Tatooine with only a few more hours left in their journey, so Jupiter silently stole away to Obi-Wan's room, carrying his outer robe over her arm, folded neatly. When she reached his door she pressed the buzzer to request entry, however when the door opened Obi-Wan was immediately standing there, looking through her expression to determine whether or not she was furious with him. "I came to return you robe." She informed him gently, holding it out and immediately he relaxed. "May I enter?"

"Yes, yes of course." He quickly stepped back to allow her through. As usual Jupiter floated, graceful and unearthly as she placed Obi-Wan's robe over a chair.

"I have been reflecting upon what you told me and I can understand your reasons." She informed him, turning to face him with a delicate smile. "I am not angry."

"Well that is good news. I thought I might find myself being thrown through a wall." Obi-Wan responded, earning a quiet chuckle. "Would you like to sit?"

"No, Obi. We both know that there is one final matter that we must discuss before we part." Her eyes flickered softly but her brow creased with sadness. "You know of what I speak." Obi-Wan did know. He could sense it in her and he knew that she could sense it within him also. It was unspoken and had remained so for many years. The attraction. The strong desire for one another's presence.

The love.

"I did not know how you wanted to go about it, my dear." Giving a sigh Obi-Wan stretched out his hand, offering it towards Jupiter who stepped closer and placed her hand in his, watching as Obi-Wan gently pulled her towards him and pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, feeling the softness of her skin with a slight brush of his lips whilst Jupiter felt the tickle of his beard. Finally, he lifted his eyes to meet hers, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Alright. I'll start, shall I? I must admit, I do not really know where to begin." Agreeing silently, Jupiter nodded her head so Obi-Wan took a deep breath, calming his thoughts so he could speak from his heart. "My dearest Jupiter, you have had all of my love without question since the very beginning."

"I was not certain for a long time." Jupiter admitted, bashfully looking away. "After all, I knew that you and Satine were close. It was confusing for me, I could sense your affections for her but…"

"There was a time when I loved Satine, yes." Obi-Wan admitted, gently cutting over her. "But that was when I was just a boy. Jupiter, I loved you as a friend when you were a girl, but as you became a woman, I could not help but see you differently. You taught me as much as I taught you. In my eyes, we are kindred spirits." A smile graced Jupiter's lips as she took to running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Obi." She murmured with a voice singing with truth. "You are the one attachment I could not move on from. I was able to let go of my parents, Shmi, Dhea and I will eventually learn to let go of all that I have lost now but…not you. In some ways, I believe I know how Padme felt. I can _understand_ that pain of losing someone who you feel is the part of your soul that brings you life. If they were gone…then there is nothing." Reaching forwards Obi-Wan drew Jupiter into his protective arms, shielding her from that pain as much as he was able.

"Do not think of it as an attachment, my dearest, think of it as a promise. We are good at promises, are we not?"

"Yes, we are." Jupiter chuckled, pulling back her head so that their noses touched, gazing into his eyes. "So my sweeting, what are we promising to one another this time?" Smiling in return, Obi-Wan combed through her hair, feeding the long raven locks through his fingers as he gazed at the woman who had enraptured him completely.

"That we are bound together, across time _and_ space. Now and forever." He hummed prettily in Jupiter's ear, making her eyes slide shut as she listened to him. "No matter where we be in the galaxy, that nothing, not even death, shall keep us from one another."

"It is a promise." She vowed, her fingers sliding through Obi-Wan's, opening her eyes to look up at him. The magnetic pull between them that up until now they had ignored or forcibly pushed themselves away from now drew them closer together, eyes flickering before instinctively drawing closed. Before anything else Jupiter felt the tickling brush of Obi-Wan's beard, making her mouth flickered with a smile briefly until finally the distance between them was closed and warm lips met in a tentative and explorative kiss.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, sinking further into Jupiter's presence which remained as resilient and warm as ever. She had no idea how much he had depended on her simply being close to him over the years, neither did she know the effect she had on others. When Jupiter walked into the room, you could see everyone around her relax and instantly look to her for encouragement or comfort. It was in her nature and she carried it with her everywhere. Kissing her now, Obi-Wan felt closer to her than he ever had done before, the calm and serene movement of her lips against his making his mind spin out of focus.

Her hand secured itself more closely in Obi-Wan's, Jupiter opening her lips to take a small breath, standing with her chest against Obi-Wan's as his arm wrapped itself around her lower back, tracing a slow circle before gradually rising, brushing against her waist before then smoothing his thumb over her cheek as her other hand continued to entangle itself in his hair. A soft moan escaped her and Obi-Wan smiled instinctively, capturing her lower lip and brushed his tongue against her scar, wanting to feel it intimately. With one last deepened kiss, Jupiter slowly pulled back her head, her eyes searching Obi-Wan's.

"Does that seal our deal, dearest?" Obi-Wan asked her in a whisper, making her smile and chuckle as she traced his features with her fingertip.

"It does indeed, my love." She responded before giving a gentle tug towards his bed, wanting to rest her head. Obi-Wan lay down first and Jupiter lay next to him, placing her head in the grove of his shoulder as his arms naturally curled around her, taking the hand that lay against his chest to caress them slowly. "Obi?" Turning his head to look at her, Jupiter met his gaze with radiating warmth and love. "If you ever receive the opportunity, please tell Luke about his parents and myself. Tell him stories about how we met and trained, tell him everything you can."

"I shall, my dear. You have my word." He assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Padme wanted me to be their godmother but I won't be able to take responsibility for either of them. I shall miss so much of them growing up…"

"They will understand. In time, you will be able to tell them all the stories yourself and it will be like you were never apart." He murmured to her and Jupiter nodded her head, closing her eyes to relax. They remained the same for the rest of the journey, wrapped up in one another's arms until it was time for Obi-Wan to depart. Jupiter fetched Luke, carrying him one last time and kissed him on the head as she stood at the top of the ramp, facing Obi-Wan but looked down at her sweet nephew.

"Goodbye little sunbeam, I will think of you every day until the day we meet again. I swear." She whispered to him, resting her cheek against his head as she struggled to find the willpower to release him. "Be good and behave yourself, otherwise your auntie will have to come from across the galaxy and teach you some manners." Smiling weakly, Jupiter felt the locket around her neck grow heavier as she slowly placed Luke into Obi-Wan's arms, shaking slightly as the large lump in her throat reused to leave, making it difficult to breathe as Obi-Wan looked to her.

With Luke supported in one arm he reached into his robes, making to pull off the necklace however Jupiter stopped him, shaking her head. "But it was your mother and father's. You should have this, dearest." Jupiter shook her head again, tucking it back under his robes where it settled back into the familiar place where Obi-Wan had worn it for many years.

"No love, it remains my gift to you. Maybe one day, we can pass it on to Luke or Leia, but for now I want you to continue holding it for me." Reaching up, Jupiter brushed her lips against his and Obi-Wan instinctively closed his eyes, knowing that this was their final farewell. "Be safe, Obi-Wan, my sweeting."

"And you, my dear." He answered, eyes fixated on one another, neither one wanting to step away from the other. Obi-Wan could not find the willpower to move, so Jupiter took a deep breath and, summoning her courage, gently pushed against his shoulders to help him take the first step away from her. The motion tore at her heartstrings but she held her emotions in balance, forcing herself to stand strong and as Obi-Wan reached the bottom of the ramp he looked back, seeing Jupiter's wide smile and her hand lifted in farewell, standing beside Master Yoda who simply bowed his head in parting.

She did not want him to leave with an image of her crying, so Jupiter continued to smile, thinking off all the wonderful and beautiful memories that they had shared together. Learning to read and write in the archives, strolls through the temple, watching the sunset of Coruscant, learning the ways of the Force under his watchful tutelage. Jupiter remembered the Fair people and how Obi-Wan had been so amazed by them and they had walked through the forest together, arm in arm. She remembered it all, however each step Obi-Wan took away from her with Luke was another shard of ice in her heart, freezing those memories into a timeless moment before they shattered before her eyes.

The moment the hatch closed, Jupiter fell to her knees and let out the sob she had been hiding within her, unable to bear it any longer. Her fist hammered into the ground, the wordless cries rippling through her as she finally lost the final piece of a life she had so loved as well as her last attachment to a brother who was now destroyed by the Dark Side. Feeling her anguish, Master Yoda placed his hand upon her shoulder, standing with her as the ship rose up and carried them both away from the planet where Jupiter's life had truly begun, where Qui-Gon had found both herself and Anakin in the most unlikely of places.

Over thirteen years it had been since Jupiter had left her life of a slave behind, but now she felt that she would give anything to exchange the agony she felt now for what she had suffered during those times, as the present far eclipsed all she had felt in the past. Still weeping, shards of her broken soul dripped down her cheeks and Jupiter did not find any peace in the moment, however even for a Master Jedi, such a thing was impossible to even conceive.


	77. Chapter 77

After Obi-Wan and Luke were gone, Jupiter knew that it was her time to leave. She returned to her shuttle with Master Yoda who came to wish her well and send her off. "A great mystery, the future is. Learn from your past, but also heed the trials of the present, you should." He told Jupiter wisely as he came to a stop, looking up at her even as Jupiter knelt down to face him properly, fear and uncertainty flickering in her eyes.

"Master Yoda, are you certain I cannot persuade you to come with me?" She asked him, resting an arm on her knee. "We will need you to lead and guide us. You are the Grand Master after all, there is no on alive more suited to rebuilding the Jedi Order than you."

"Time for me to act, passed it has. No more intrude on the younger generation, I will. Brave younglings, you all are, but strong in the Force also." He told her pointedly, his wizened voice one that Jupiter had often turned to for guidance and wisdom throughout her years of training and even when she became a master, she would turn to Yoda for a second opinion. "Confidence I have that you will do many more great things, worthy to be recorded in the archives."

"But Master Yoda, I am still very young. How will I know what to do if danger comes for us again?"

"Trust in the Force, you must, and yourself also. Intuitive, you are, connected deep into the Force you have become and wise beyond your years." Nodding his head to approve his own words, Master Yoda gave a final smile to Jupiter before he took his lightsaber from his belt and handed it over to her, making her start in surprise and begin to protest but he lifted a hand to respectfully silence her. "No more use I have for this. Take it. When balance is restored, place my lightsaber in the hall of records, you should. A memory, of who I once was."

"Master…you are speaking in such a way that makes it sounds as if you do not intend to come back." Jupiter whispered, holding his lightsaber tightly in her grip as she lifted her sad and seemingly ancient eyes to meet his. "Is this true?"

"Old I am, young Jupiter. Live much longer, I will not. Become one with the Force I shall and train in solitude. Train also, you shall. Listen to the will of the Force, let it be your guide." Lifting his hand to pat her shoulder, Yoda gave one final smile. "Go now, protect and teach. That is your mission." Unable to restrain herself, Jupiter pulled Master Yoda into her embrace, wanting to hold him for the first…and the last time. For a brief moment Yoda was surprised but he quickly relaxed, leaning his head into the young woman's shoulder and resting against her until she slowly put him down.

"We shall meet again through the Force, master. I can sense it." Jupiter said to him softly. "I wish it did not have to end this way, even though we were at war I was intensely happy for all that I had and for the friends that I loved. I hope that this is the last time I must say goodbye."

"Letting go is the first step to healing, young Jupiter. Carry them with you, you shall." Lifting a hand in farewell, Jupiter rose to her feet and bowed deeply with unbound respect for the Grand Master before finally, she turned to her shuttle and entered, leaving Master Yoda behind as she activated the systems and flew from the base, going through her breathing exercises to remain calm. Settled, Jupiter entered the coordinates to rendezvous with the other Jedi, opening up the private channel to make contact. "Roo? Roo can you hear me?"

Beeping rapidly in response, Jupiter listened carefully before instantly relaxing. "I am glad you all got there safely. Inform the Jedi Masters and Knights that I am en route to their location, once I am there we shall plan our next step." Roo answered with various beeps and whistles. "Repeat that again, Roo, did you say that you had collected my bag from the temple for me?" He whistled. "You are amazing my little friend. Hold tight, I am on my way."

Entering into hyperspace, Jupiter raced across the stars to reach the other Jedi, whom she had sent into hiding to keep them safe from being discovered. There were very few places a Jedi could hide, however there were still some places left in the universe that lay forgotten and abandoned. This place was perfect. Being strong in the Force, it would effortlessly hide them within its protective cloaking where they could re-establish their order and train in secret. For the time being, training the padawans and younglings took priority. Typhon was nestled in the Deep Core region of the galaxy, and although it was under the Republic's control, Jupiter had erased all knowledge of it from data within the Jedi Archives and it had been left untouched for many centuries. No one would find them there.

As her shuttle carried her across space, Jupiter pressed her eyes shut and leaned back in her seat, thinking. She had an item of importance from everyone in her life that she cared for and loved. Dhea and Master Windu's lightsabers, Shmi's handkerchief, even Padme had gifted her the locket where she now carried a lock of hair from the four people who were her closest family. Keyes had parted with her after giving up his own life, a gift in itself but had also crafted her a bracelet with parts from the fleet that she had once commanded. She even had kept a hold of Ahsoka's padawan chain. The only person she did not have something materialistic to remember them by was Obi-Wan, and that stung her painfully. From all this, Jupiter learned one thing. She simply could not let go of those that she loved, her attachment was too strong. Even though she was able to move forwards, they always remained there hidden, embedded in her memories for her to carry for the rest of her life.

Perhaps now was a new age for the Jedi Order, a time where new teachings could begin or at least, a new approach. They had been destroyed because one of their own loved too greatly and feared the loss of the one they cared for most, however even as Jupiter tried to think she could find no means to combat this type of emotion. Love was a force to be reckoned with, it had given her strength in her times of need, yet it also held powerful destructive capabilities. Because Anakin loved Padme, he had turned to the Dark Side to seek enough power to keep her from dying, but had ended up killing her himself because of it.

Shaking her head, Jupiter allowed herself to drift in limbo for some time until finally, her journey came to an end. As the signals flashed to signal her exit from hyperspace, Jupiter looked forwards and saw a lush planet appear before her, large and imposing as already she could feel the power of the Force that dwelled there. As she entered the atmosphere, a storm began to stir, reacting to her arrival even as Jupiter landed under the cover of a ruined temple, lightning flashing in the sky until she meditated briefly, calming the atmosphere around her before again opening her eyes.

"Master!" Several voices cried out in relief and Jupiter watched as a flock of younglings and padawans ran to her, each of them crowding close as their eyes betrayed their relief and the fear they had felt when she had not followed. "You made it master, we were so worried about you."

"Peace, little ones. We are safe here for the time being." Jupiter assured them gently, reaching out and placing her hands on their heads. "I trust you have all been on good behaviour?" Teasing them with a gentle tone, Jupiter smiled. The younglings all relaxed when they saw Jupiter's familiar smile, encouraged by her calm collectiveness even though it was all a façade. Walking forwards they all remained close to her side, wondering what they were to do next however Jupiter made them retreat to their camps to wait a little while as she discussed with the other Jedi what was to be done.

Jupiter was glad to see that more had survived than she had previously believed. There were other younglings and padawans present as well as Jedi Knights, however as Jupiter went upwards through the ruined temple that had once been a proud jewel within their order, she found three masters gathered where the old council chamber used to be. They had been waiting for her. "Master Jupiter. It is good that you are returned to us. When you did not follow, we feared you may have been killed." Master Sinube said to her, bowing his head upon her entering and she returned the gesture.

"There were affairs that required my attention. I apologise for causing concern, however now we have a task at hand. We must protect the younglings at all costs, which means remaining in hiding until such a time we are at a strength where we can challenge the Sith once more." She began, instinctively taking control as she stood before the crippled table, glancing across the broken and time weathered seats. "I propose that we remain here, safe from detection, and continue to train the next generation with our combined skills. I believe we can accomplish this."

"What of other Jedi? Master Yoda and Master Windu, did they survive?" One of the other masters questioned, however Jupiter lowered her head. Reaching onto her belt, she silently placed both Master Yoda's lightsaber on the table as well as Master Windu's. They were so distinctive that they were of course instantly recognised, so the masters bowed their heads in silence, mourning the losses.

"We are all that is left." Lifting her head, Jupiter gave a soft smile. "For the time being. I am confident that other Jedi escaped the madness of the purge, I can sense it strongly. It is my intention to find these Jedi and bring them back to safety, however I must act alone in this endeavour. Too much movement of too many Jedi will cause a ripple in the Force and the Sith will surely sense it. We cannot allow them to find our location."

"I agree, this is a good plan." A master as ancient as Master Sinube agreed with Jupiter, inclining her head towards the much younger but incredibly strong Jedi Master. "We should also attempt to rebuild as much of this temple as possible. We will require technology. Materials. We cannot survive out here for long on the provisions that we brought with us and this is hostile territory. We do not yet know what is out there."

"It is alright, Master Viola, I can tell you exactly what is out there and you are right, it is hostile." Jupiter agreed. "However the Force guided me to choose this place for our isolation, so I know that we will survive and manage one way or another. For now, we should place restrictions and regulations in order, such as what to do if we need to escape quickly." The others all hummed in agreement so they sat down and discussed exactly what was to be done. Jupiter assisted setting all plans in place before offering to scout the surroundings herself, taking with her Master Windu's lightsaber as well as her own. She could feel a strong connection to him through the Force as she carried it, so she did not allow it to leave her side.

As she left, a loud and insistent beeping sound caught her attention and she turned, instantly relaxing as Roo rolled towards her. "Hello my little friend, I am so proud of you." She praised, rubbing Roo's head affectionately as he beeped once more. "Alright, show me where you stored my belongings. I am most grateful to you, Roo." He whirred smugly, making her chuckle as Jupiter rose up to her feet once more and followed Roo to the shuttle that he had guided himself. Her belongings were all contained within the backpack, safely hidden in the storage compartment so Jupiter left it there, however she placed Master Yoda's lightsaber inside to keep it hidden and safe before leaving everything for her to return to later. "Roo, I need you to scan the surrounding area and tell me everything that you find. Are you able to do that for me?"

Roo assured her that he could, however he also warned her that he was running low on power and since there was nowhere for him to recharge, he would soon shut down completely. Jupiter assured him that she would find a way of returning power to the temple so that he could recharge again soon. Relieved to hear his mistress assure him that he would not become scrap metal and spare parts, Roo made the scan then gave his report. "Interesting, a settlement not far from here…perhaps it is the old Twi'lek immigrants' dwelling when they moved here all those years ago." She murmured to herself before nodding to her droid. "Stay here Roo and be on guard for anything suspicious. If you hear or see anything, contact me immediately." With a final beep, Jupiter went off into the forest. The Force was stronger here than she had sensed anywhere else before, so she used it to her advantage.

In the distant mountains she could sense bloodthirsty creatures but they very rarely seemed to come down from their caves, therefore were not a threat at the moment however Jupiter was not about to risk them deciding to take one of the younglings to cook them over a fire. She would warn all younglings and padawans that they were not to leave the sanctuary unless accompanied by a Jedi Knight or Master and that no one was permitted to leave a certain radius for their own safety. Continuing forwards, Jupiter eventually located the old village that had been built long ago. It was abandoned, she could sense no life forms, however it still had technology and a power generator that she could easily link back to the temple. All she needed was time and the right parts to fix what had obviously deteriorated over time.

"This will be more of a challenge than I anticipated. All the same, there is no choice but to persevere." Sucking in a deep breath Jupiter began to work, restoring the power to the settlement and sent a transmission to Roo to inform everyone at the temple that more suitable living quarters had been located. They would use the temple for training, however for the moment it was too unhospitable to make a home inside as it threatened to collapse at any moment. Jupiter assisted with the transfer, carrying supplies as the droids flew the ships to tuck them away in the landing bay where they were out of sight.

She carried Emma in one arm and her backpack over the other shoulder, one of the younglings holding her hand. Emma was overjoyed to have Jupiter being her carrier and she clung on tightly, giggling happily as she gripped onto Jupiter's hair, trying to get her attention and every time she pulled, Jupiter chuckled and this only prompted to do it again. The forest had also made its home at the old settlement, however it was easier to combat than at the temple. "This is perfect! It's got technology, working water, electricity, everything we could possibly need!" Jinx called as he tested out the controls and the lights came flooding back on, though it took them a while to start up again and several things sparked at his face in protest. "Though we could use with a new suppressor."

"And new wiring for this entire panel." O'Mer agreed so Jupiter thought for a moment.

"O'Mer, Jinx and Zatt, I need you all to make an inventory of all the equipment and parts we will need. Order them by priority and I will do the same. Roo, you can recharge here for a while then I need you to check on the generator and scan through communications. I want to know everything about this place and make sure that no distress signals can be sent out. We do not want anyone to find us here if absolutely necessary." Jupiter started to instruct. "If anyone does arrive, then deny all knowledge of the Jedi Order. We are travellers seeking a new home, that is all."

"Yes Master Jupiter." They agreed before moving forwards with their chores. Jupiter stayed several days attending to everyone's needs, finding suitable land to begin growing their own food and instructed the others on what they could forage or hunt, teaching them which plants to stay away from and how to set up sensors around their perimeter to alert them if anything tried to come too close as she repeatedly warned them of the Flesh Raiders that inhabited the planet. Jupiter felt that they would not be in danger so long as they lived peacefully, however hunger could drive any creature to desperation, and she did not believe these creatures were reasonable. They would go after the younglings if they thought they could manage it.

In the meantime, Jupiter continued to teach the younglings, taking their classes and helped pair the three older padawans to new masters so that their individual training could continue. She had assigned Khalifa, Katooni and Petro the task of taking care of the three or four infant younglings, teaching them how to provide for their needs whenever a senior Jedi was unable to care for them. Khalifa took her responsibilities very seriously and adopted the younglings under her wing, rising to the challenge in the face of adversity. She had been trapped on an island and hunted like an animal for several years yet survived, Jupiter suspected that this was nothing in comparison yet she knew the fear that the others must be feeling, so she thanked Khalifa privately for her compassion.

For foraging and hunting, that task was left to the older and more experienced Jedi, however Jupiter did assign Gungi and Ganodi the task of setting up walkways up in the trees and means by which they could keep lookout of their surroundings. After several days, however, Jupiter had a very long list of items they desperately required, so she took the list and headed to her shuttle with Roo intent on retrieving the supplies. "Are you _sure_ we can't come with you? We'll be able to help." Jinx said to Jupiter as Roo prepped the ship.

"I know it is difficult, padawans, but you must remain here where it is safe." Jupiter instructed them softly and with fondness. "There will be a time when you will be able to go back out into the galaxy on your own, however at the moment you are too vulnerable. The Sith will still be hunting down any Jedi that they can lay their hands upon and even though you may be just one, they will sense you the moment you move back into the Republic's clutches, or rather, the Empire's." Patting their heads Jupiter drew herself up to her full height. "A lot rests upon your shoulders now and it is a burden I wish I did not have to give you, but these times are dark and we now depend on one another to survive. Train well, listen your masters. They will teach you all they can and one day, when hope is once more returned, we may be able to restore ourselves to our former glory." With on last smile, Jupiter entered the shuttle and prepared to take off.

It was easier to conceal herself when she was alone, drawing the Force deep within her and locking it away so that she could pass almost unnoticed by anyone around her. This would be the key to moving around the Empire, however Jupiter concentrated her focus on either neutral systems or the Outer Rim territories where the Empire's hold was not yet as strong. Whilst she was in the galaxy, she began to meditate, searching for other Jedi out there. For a long time she found nothing, depleting her hope that any had survived, however an instinct in the back of her mind told her not to give up hope yet. After all, there was Luke and Leia to consider, they will no doubt be Force-sensitive, the question remained whether or not they should be trained.

Approaching an Outer Rim territory planet, Jupiter began her descent, pondering quietly to herself. She looked down at her apparel quickly, realising that she would have to find a change of clothes. Although her hood was drawn up and she wore a wrap over her top half, anyone who knew her well such as Anakin would recognise her instantly. Also, she had nothing much to barter with. They had scrounged together whatever they could salvage back at the Typhon temple and the Twi'lek settlement, however it was not much.

Stepping off the shuttle, Jupiter exhaled softly at the coldness that touched her skin yet the rocky and sandy terrain contradicted to the temperature. "Roo, stay with the shuttle. Do not allow anyone to try and salvage from it." She instructed before entering the city. Searching for inspiration, Jupiter walked slowly through the streets, glancing left and right to try and find a means in which to earn money. Credits were not much use out here and most items seemed to be traded off with another. Jupiter could potentially trade her lightsaber and receive everything she needed instantly, however that was illogical. The value of her lightsaber was too great. That would be her absolute last resort.

"Step right up! Step right up, gamble just a little and you're guaranteed a one in three chance to earn back your money with interest! Who's interested?" The voice caught her ear and Jupiter turned, seeing a gambling stall set in a rather shady part of the market, Jupiter slowly began to move towards it. The human who owned it was a little stunted and had several teeth missing, noticeable when he grinned up upon seeing Jupiter approaching. "Pretty lady, feeling lucky?"

"Perhaps. What is the return rate?" She questioned, seeing that the game was simple. It appeared that the gambler had three bowls in front of him and no doubt would ask you to choose the one which held the stale peanut underneath. An idea immediately came to mind.

"A rather sizeable forty percent interest upon your investment. All you have to do is find the peanut after I switch them around. How much are you investing then, sweetheart?"

"I would politely thank you not to endear me." Jupiter answered, arching an eyebrow under her hood. "And I have nothing substantial to trade, except perhaps my shuttle. Singular transport Aria Echo version sixty three, perfectly conditioned with pilot simulations and automatic management systems. You may go and see it for yourself if you like, but this is the model I mean." She pulled out her holocaster and showed an image of her shuttle which immediately caught the gambler's eye. "Valued at five hundred thousand credits, however I am willing to make things a little simpler. If I win, you simply give me one hundred thousand credits worth of the currency you use here. If I lose, you may keep my ship. Do we have a deal?"

"Done!" He instantly agreed, knowing that it was a bargain he could not refuse. The small smirk on his face immediately told Jupiter that he planned to cheat, or at least try something to ensure his win so Jupiter watched carefully as he lifted up all three bowls one after the other, revealing the peanut to be in the centre one so Jupiter reached out with the Force, sensing it carefully. His hands moved so quickly that soon the bowls merely became a blur, however as he tried to remove the peanut altogether, Jupiter gave a small cough and waved her hand as if to bat away an insect, however as her fingers wriggled she pulled the peanut back under the bowl until finally, he was finished. "Now! Choose _wisely_." He advised, chuckling.

"Hmm…" Jupiter mused, reaching out and hovered her hand over each one, slowly moving back and forth. "I admit, you were too quick to follow. There is absolutely no chance that I could guess for certain, so I shall trust fate. This one." Jupiter pointed and the gambler smirked, reaching out and picked up the bowl.

"Sorry sweetheart but…wait, what?" He stuttered, seeing the innocent little peanut sitting there. Jupiter smirked victoriously.

"I believe it is my win. I shall take my earnings now and be on my way." She informed him, however the gambler remained in a state of confusion and astonishment.

"But that's impossible! How did it…I don't understand…it has never failed before…shop's closed, you didn't see anything!" He shouted, shrieking horrifically and tried to bolt for freedom however Jupiter shot out her arm, slamming it against him and he flipped over his feet before landing on his back once more, yelping in fear before grunting as he lost the breath in his lungs. "You crazy…"

"Since you refuse to give me my earnings, you have forced me to take drastic measures, _sir_." Jupiter spoke calmly but there was a deadly tone to her voice, eyes gleaming dangerously at the gambler who swallowed fearfully, frozen in place as Jupiter stood over him, blocking his way. "Now, I suggest that you either keep good on your word or show me a means in which to earn currency _quickly_ , otherwise I may have to take my payment by… _other_ means." The insinuation was not lost upon the gambler who hurriedly nodded his head.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you how to earn cash 'round here, just please don't hurt me! I need my hands, they're fairly important in my line of work you see." He insisted so Jupiter inclined her head, allowing him to get up. He shot her a dirty look, dusting himself off as he staggered to his feet, clutching his side where he wheezed. "Skrag almighty, who the hell are you, lady? What's your name? Pretty sure I never seen you 'round here before." Thinking for a moment, Jupiter tilted her head towards him as her chosen alias immediately came to mind.

"My name is René. René Tan-Jinn."


End file.
